Ella no soy yo
by bbkid
Summary: Dos personas unidas por una traición y la incertidumbre constante de un amor no olvidado
1. Prologo

**Ella no soy yo**

**Prologo**

*** Con Inuyasha ***

Voy en mi carro llegando casi a 90, faltan solo dos salidas para llegar y arruinar todo, en si ya lo estaba desde que decidí estar con ella. Ahora como le diré, como le explicare lo que sucedió. Deseo tener más tiempo para pensar y encontrar una solución a todo esto sin que alguien termine herido, principalmente ella que no tiene la culpa de nada.

Ya he llegado a noventa y solo falta una salida para llegar. En este momento hubiera sido ideal que no me conocieras, solo para no lastimarte y no provocarte este dolor. Te amo, en verdad lo hago. Pero ahora todo la he fregado y ahora mi castigo es estar al lado de esta mujer que lo único que quiere es lastimarte sin embargo lo peor es que no voy a volver a probar tus labios, y que por más que lo desee tu y yo ya no tendremos un futuro…

Ya no sé qué hacer, haga lo que haga te voy a perder de todas formas y te lastimaré pero no quiero ver tu rostro, no quiero estar ahí y ver cómo me odias y me desprecias y sobre todo ver tu rostro lleno de dolor.

¡INUYASHA. CUIDADO!

*** Con Kagome ***

Kag, prende tu tele y pon en las noticias –

¿Qué sucede? Sango. – Le pregunto a mi amiga, mientras hago lo que me indico.

"Aquí nos encontramos en vivo desde el lugar del accidente… Una joven pareja se ha estrellado en uno de los postes de la bajada del circuito de playas"

Has escuchado. – Me dice Sango.

Si ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? - Le digo.

"En este momento les pasamos las imágenes de cuando a uno de los ocupantes lo sacan de los fierros retorcidos y es trasladado al hospital más cercano" (Se puede oír gritos a lo lejos). – Se ve a una persona inconsciente… Pero lo que más me llama la atención, es el color del cabello de esa persona, hacen un acercamiento a su rostro que tiene unas manchas de sangre, lo llego a reconocer.

Inuyasha - Digo en un susurro mientras hago caer el teléfono al suelo.

Kagome… ¿Estás bien? Responde… amiga responde… - Escucho a lo lejos la voz de Sango.

*** Fin del prologo ***

**Notas de autora: **

Antes que nada aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Rumiko Takahashi….

Espero que les guste este nuevo fic, luego de mucho tiempo me anime a subirlo. Si desean saber cómo continua el fic ya saben que hacer, dejar Reviews. Me despido de ustedes queridos lectores. Su escritora con neurona coja….

bbkid


	2. Capitulo1: Traición

**Ella No Soy Yo**

**Capitulo 1: Traición.**

Me encuentro en la sala de emergencias, no sé cuánto tiempo estoy aquí sentada como una zombi ignorando todo lo que sucede a mí alrededor. Cuando llegue estaba toda la familia de Inuyasha, ellos se sorprendieron al verme, comprendiendo que yo no era la joven mujer que acompaño a su hijo en el fatídico accidente. Quizá lo ignoraban en ese momento.

Por mi parte no sé qué pensar, es mi novio el que se encuentra en este momento en cirugía sin embargo al enterarme que su acompañante es mi hermana, Kikyo, no sé si pensar mal.

Hay miles de posibilidades por las cuales ella estaría en aquel choque, porque para coincidencias, ella es la novia del hermano mayor de Inuyasha; Sesshoumaru. Total podría ser que le estaría llevando a un lugar como favor o algo, ¿Por qué tendría que estar pensando mal?

Todo esto comenzó cuando llegue a la conclusión que entre ambos pudo existir un amorío. De Kikyo podría esperarlo y más, digamos que no éramos las hermanas perfectas no obstante Inuyasha no sería capaz de hacerme algo semejante, confiaba en él.

Buenas noches, señora Higurashi… - Dice una voz fría en al cual a pesar de querer sonar indiferente muestra preocupación. Tan concentrada estoy que no me he percatado cuando llego.

Buenas noches joven Sesshoumaru. – Le responde mi madre.

Lo veo y hago una seña con la mano en forma de saludo en cambio él responde a mi saludo moviendo la cabeza. Me pregunto si él se encuentra pensando lo mismo que yo o simplemente yo soy la única que tiene la mente tan retorcida para pensar semejante cosa de su propia hermana y su novio.

¿Ustedes son los parientes de Higurashi Kikyo? – Nos preguntan.

Soy su madre.

Soy su hermana.

Soy su novio.

Lamento informarles que la situación de la señorita Higurashi es grave. Debido a la condición de sus heridas en la pierna izquierda, necesitamos que firme la siguiente autorización para tener que amputarle la pierna y realizar una craneotomía.

¿Una craneotomía? – Pregunta mi madre.

La operación consiste en quitar parte de su cráneo para liberar la presión intracraneal y no la mate… - Mi madre se tapo la boca y se puso a llorar, no imagine que la situación de Kikyo fuera tan grave y yo me siento fatal por pensar que ella tal vez pudo tener un amorío con Inuyasha.

Ahora el médico se dirige a Sesshoumaru: Lo sentimos, no pudimos salvar al bebe que esperaba.

Los tres nos quedamos en shock, nadie estaba enterado sobre su embarazo.

Por lo visto no lo sabían… Es comprensible, tenía poco tiempo. – Dice el médico.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenía? – Pregunta Sesshoumaru.

Un aproximado de mes y medio o dos exagerando. – Responde el médico.

¿No más que eso? – Dice Sesshoumaru, muy serio.

Como le dije exagerando tendría dos meses u ocho semanas de embarazo. Según lo que mostraba el ultrasonido. – Dijo.

Ese niño no era mi hijo… Con su permiso. – Se fue.

Antes que se fuera de la sala de emergencia se acerco a su familia, pude ver la tensión que se formaba alrededor de ellos y al final veo como Sesshoumaru se va definitivamente.

¿Es todo doctor? – Le pregunta mi madre.

Si es todo. – Le dice, yéndose con la tablilla que tenía la autorización.

Me siento fatal, aquello que imagine poco a poco parecía que se estaba convirtiendo en realidad. En un vano intento por encontrar una posibilidad en la que Inuyasha no me engañara con ella, supuse que Inuyasha la estaba ayudando a decirle a su hermano que iba tener un bebe de otro hombre, puede ser.

De pronto un lamento invadió todo la sala, es la madre de Inuyasha; Izayoi; esta es consolada por el padre de Inuyasha; Inu Tashio: Me imagino cual es la noticia que recibieron, un nudo empezó a formarse en mi garganta mientras siento como la rabia hacia Inuyasha crece poco a poco sin embargo me controlo, sus padres no tienen la culpa de lo que hizo. Me acerco a ellos.

Lo siento Kagome, Tiene muerte cerebral. – Me dice su padre, los lamento de Izayoi aumentan.

Pueden pasar a despedirse. – Nos dice el doctor.

Me siento mil veces peor que antes, la duda carcome mi corazón y mente. La espera de mi turno por ver a mi novio que se encontraba casi muerto, está sería la última vez que lo viera semi vivo. Ya no volvería a ver su sonrisa o sus arranques de celos contra Kouga o Houjo. Ni siquiera sentir sus labios o recibir aquellos besos impregnados de pasión. De solo pensar esto, empiezo a llorar en silencio.

Kagome, lamento tu perdida. – Me dice Sango, yo me abrazo fuertemente a ella y comienzo a llorar. Ella no sabía nada respecto a lo del bebe de Kikyo o de la reacción de Sesshoumaru, Y lo peor es que todos estábamos un mar de lagrimas y yo una zombi que no sabe en quien creer.

Kagome. Ya puedes pasar a despedirte. – Dice Inu Tashio tomando mi hombro.

Entre al área de cuidados intensivos, antes tuve que ponerme un traje totalmente esterilizado. Avance por el corredor que en ese momento se me hizo inmenso. Un gran corredor con losetas de color verde claro.

Aquí es… Recuerda de que puedes estar solo unos minutos. – Me dice, antes de retirarse y dejarme sola con Inuyasha.

La habitación se encuentra llena de aparatos, incluso la típica maquina de medir los latidos del corazón, sonaba normal. Me acerque para verlo mejor. Está acostado, se ve muy pálido pero luce tranquilo, es como si durmiera apaciblemente sin que le preocupara nada. Es la primera vez que lo veo dormido, el siempre era el que me miraba dormida y me decía dormilona. Ya no volveré a oír su voz, regañándome o diciéndome palabras dulces "Oh diciéndote más mentiras" Dice una voz en mi interior.

- Inuyasha… Si en verdad te acostaste con mi hermana eres un maldito desgraciado que no se merece estás lagrimas. – Tomo aire y continúo. – Sin embargo si estoy equivocada donde quiera que estés… - No aguanto más y me pongo a llorar, mi corazón está tan confundido como mi mente.

- Señorita ya termino su tiempo. – Me dice la enfermera.

- Por favor cinco minutos. – Le pido.

- Ni un minuto más. – Dice y se va.

Si lo hiciste, sé que no solo fue tu culpa también fue mía… Discúlpame de nuevo. – Le doy un beso en la frente. – Desearía que me dieras una explicación pero es imposible. Aun así todavía te amo… Aunque si es verdad también te odio. – Le digo.

Se acabo su tiempo. – Dice la enfermera.

Está bien. – Le doy un beso. – Hasta la otra vez que nos veamos, Inuyasha.

Al salir de cuidados intensivos me encuentro con mi madre hecha un mar de lagrimas algo malo había sucedido. Me acerco rápidamente a ella y la abrazo.

¿Qué sucede mamá? - Le pregunto.

Mi madre hipando: Tu… Tu… Tú hermana…

¿Qué pasa con ella? – Le pregunto

Acaba de morir. – Dice ella.

***** Fin del capitulo 1 *****

**Notas de autora:**

Hola queridas lectoras y por si hubiera algún lector por leer este fic. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, es un poco corto pero creo que ahí lo tenía que cortar. Además sorry para las fans de Inuyasha, pero él tenía que morir es parte de la historia aunque quizá el vuelva aparecer en flash back…. Por otra parte advierto que no soy fan de Kikyo.

Agradezco a:

_Sasunaka doki_

_LadyDy_

Por leer y dejar un review.

Se despide de ustedes esta autora con una neurona coja.

bbkid


	3. capitulo 2: Verdad y sacrilegio

**Ella No Soy Yo**

**Capitulo 2: Verdad y sacrilegio.**

Por fin termino uno de los días más largos que he vivido. De un día para otro todo cambio. Primero mi hermana ha muerto, mi novio también está muerto y ambos en el mismo accidente. Lo peor de todo en este asunto es que mi cabeza no deja de darle vueltas a la idea que Inuyasha me engaño con mi propia hermana, si le sumamos los rumores y habladurías que se suscitaron en el velorio de Kikyo. Me miraban con lastima, es lo que me da más asco. Incluso mi madre me trata diferente como si hubiera sido ella la que cometió un grave delito y yo soy la agraviada.

Me tiro sobre la cama y prendo el televisor, no hay nada bueno, cambio canal tras canal. Solo hay noticias, películas bobas de amor, veamos el discovery, genial justo hoy se les ocurre dar el especial de tiburones, aburrido… Veré que estará dando en universal. Serie Dr. House. Genial una serie de hospital bueno al menos esta mejor que lo otro. No está mal ser un poco masoquista, ¿Cierto?

Toc, Toc

Adelante – Respondo.

Hija… Necesito hablar algo importante contigo. – Me dice sumamente seria.

Me imagino a que se debe referir y le digo: Mamá, lo de Kikyo puede ser que simplemente le pidiera un favor a Inuyasha y el niño que esperaba no era de Inuyasha. – le digo sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

Hija, se hizo una prueba de paternidad a la criatura. – Me dijo.

Salió que Inuyasha no era el padre.- Le dije. – No puedo creer que hicieran eso.

Hija, Inuyasha si era el padre. – Me dijo.

Valla... – Dije conteniendo las lagrimas, él no sé las merecía.

Hija ¿Estás bien? - Me pregunto mi madre. Digamos que esa pregunta está de más, dudo que alguien esté bien luego de descubrir que tu novio embarazo a tu hermana.

Si… Sólo mañana no voy a ir al entierro. – Le dije.

Como gustes… Lo siento en verdad. – Dijo.

No tiene porque, no fue tu culpa. – Le dije concentrándome lo más posible en la tele.

Hija. – Ella tomo mi mano. Yo me suelto de su agarre y continuando concentrada. – Solamente quiero ver tele.

Está bien. – Dice ella levantándose de la cama, me hace una caricia en la cabeza. – Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme. – Me dice antes de cerrar la puerta.

En ese momento lo primero que hice fue tomar uno de los muñecos que me dio ese tonto, empiezo a golpearlo, pensando que es él quien recibe aquellos golpes, mientras lo hago empiezo a llorar sin querer. Me siento tan herida, tan estúpida al pensar que él fue el amor de mi vida. Al final el muñeco termino todo deshilachado. Las costuras se han roto.

Trato de calmarme escuchando música en mi Mp3 pero tampoco me calma, deseo salir corriendo y olvidar. Me levanto y toma las llaves del coche que se encuentran sobre mi buró, ahí está una de las primeras fotos que nos tomamos juntos. Deseo olvidarlo, deseo no sentir nada, no quiero llorar ni siquiera saber quien fue el en mi vida. Pero en este momento es imposible. La herida se encuentra flor de piel y esta noticia es como acido que le cayera encima y la hace más grande.

Maldición, digo para luego dejar las llaves en su sitio y me siento en la cama sujetándome la cabeza, que pensaba hacer, terminar igual que ellos, en un estúpido accidente de automóvil solo por estar furiosa.

Bueno debía admitir que el simulador de autos sería más seguro y podía chocar cuantas veces quisiera y no pasaba nada. Instale los mando y prendí la consola, espere a que cargara el condenado juego, puse mi mp3 al máximo volumen y empecé a correr carrera tras carrera, choque como nunca y el acelerador no bajaba de 100 kilómetros por hora. Si hubiera estado en el verdadero coche en este momento estaría en el hospital.

No recuerdo en qué momento tome el celular y marque a la florería, me contestaron de inmediato y como una sonámbula le pedí que me vendieran una rosa negra.

*** Con Sesshoumaru***

Rayos no dejaba de pensar en Kikyo, en verdad como pudo hacerme eso… Y me pregunto ¿Quién era el padre de esa criatura? Por una parte me alegre que no fuera mi hijo, me hubiera sentido devastado, la perdía ella y al mismo tiempo a mi hijo, horrible. No obstante ahora sigue la pregunta en el aire, sería Inuyasha el padre o algún desconocido.

Espero equivocarme en mis sospechas después de todo el imbécil de Inuyasha tenía novia y no creo que fuera tan miserable de engañarla con su hermana. Aunque muchas veces ese pensaba con otra cosa y no con el cerebro.

Rinnnnnn… Rinnnnnnnnnnnn… Rinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.

Veo la pantalla del celular y reconozco el número y contesto de mala gana.

¿Para qué me llamas?

Tus sospechas fueron confirmadas.- Me responde mi padre, me imagino su rostro, totalmente desolado por la vergüenza que le ha dado su hijo favorito.

Si es todo lo que tienes que decir... Adiós. – Colgué el teléfono.

Por un lado me alegro, por fin hice caer la careta de Inuyasha pero me hacia doler. Primero fue por mi madre debido a que en este momento se encontraba sufriendo por el imbécil de mi hermano y segundo es por Kikyo, en verdad me había enamorado de ella enserio creí que ella era la mujer de mi vida, mi alma gemela. Que pasamos por lo mismo del favoritismo. Nos entendimos de maravilla. Me hizo sentir tan bien, ni siquiera necesitábamos palabras, solo usábamos nuestros cuerpos, fue una relación desenfrenada y apasionada, locura de amor en resumen fue por ese motivo que decidí casarse con ella luego de un periodo corto de enamorados.

Mi padre tuvo que pedirme que viajara por tres meses, tres miserables meses que fue el tiempo suficiente para que ella decidiera engañarme y revolcarse con la persona que más odiaba en este mundo.

No podías escoger a otra persona - Digo lanzando uno de los portarretratos contra la pared. - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Lanzando todo lo que tenía a la mano lo lanzaba por los aires. Todo para al final terminar llorando como un niño pequeño. – Acaso no fui suficiente para ti…

Tome la única foto que me traía buenos recuerdos de mi infancia, es una en la que un pequeño Inuyasha de tres años está siendo abrazado por mí, tenía cinco años. Sonrío como idiota al recordar ese momento. La furia vuelve a crecer dentro de mi cuerpo y en un acto incoherente pregunto - ¿Qué fue lo que tenías para que todos te quisieran? ¿Qué hiciste para que Kikyo se fuera contigo? Maldición te odio. – Digo esto para terminar tirando ese portarretratos ha algún lugar del apartamento.

*** Con Kagome ***

Son las 3:30 pm, todos los que asistieron al entierro, ya se han ido y el cien por ciento de ellos debe estar enterado de su último amorío, por lo que todos me mirarían con lastima a la pobre víctima, que soy yo.

Estaciono el auto y bajo de él, la garua es más intensa de lo que suponía, que importa. Avanzo entre las tumbas, buscando la de ese miserable. Tenía planeado decirle sus verdades, golpear, pisotear y garabatear su lapida. La encuentro en poco tiempo y comienzo a saltar sobre ella, tal vez le duela, sé que está muerto y dudo que sienta algo pero en verdad deseo que sienta dolor.

Miserable, desgraciado… ¿Cómo pudiste? … Sabes, pudiste irte con cualquier otra, una desconocida... Pero no, tenías que escogerla a ella. Tarado, si eso es lo que eres un tarado de primera y para colmo tuviste que embarazarla… No se te ocurrió usar protección… Aunque, tal vez tuve parte de la culpa, si te daba… Si te daba lo que querías no estarías ahora aquí sin embargo fácil estaría lamentándome si de todas formas te ibas con ella. – Tomo aire. – En este momento me dan asco tus besos todo me da asco y para colmo eres el más cobarde. – Poco a poco mi rabia aumenta. – Porque no dijiste todo desde el principio pero no tú tenías que accidentarte con ella en el coche... Ahh- Doy una patada al aire. Maldición me estoy volviendo loca al recriminarle a un muerto.

Ella se encuentra a tan solo dos tumbas, en verdad hubiera sido mejor si los enterraban juntos como los amantes mártires, que se veían furtivamente a espaldas de sus estúpidos novios que creían que los amaban, seguro inventaban excusas estúpidos ¿Durante cuánto tiempo hicieron eso?

Rayos duele tanto su engaño como el que este muerto, caigo de rodillas y siento como mi corazón se hace trizas. Lloro, lloro como no lo hacía hace muchos años. No vale la pena llorar, llorar no servirá de nada, me repito en mi mente pero mi cuerpo no reacciona sigo llorando. Lo peor es que sé que por más que llore eso no te traerá a la vida para golpearte como te lo mereces.

¿Alguna vez me amaste? – Le pregunto entre lagrimas. Recibo el silencio como respuesta, quien sabe quizás si estuviera vivo me daría la misma respuesta. Pongo mi mano en el suelo, y encuentro el marcador que traje, lo miro por un momento.

Lo que estás a punto de hacer es un sacrilegio. – Me dice una voz fría y cortante.

Reconozco la voz de inmediato y sin verlo le digo: A usted que le importa si garabateo la tumba de ese.

Es infantil un comportamiento como ese. – Me responde, percibo que se mueve veo en su dirección y miro como coloca una rosa negra en la tumba de ella. Me sorprende que ambos hayamos tenido la misma idea.

¿Todavía lo amas? – Me pregunta en forma despectiva.

¿Usted ?– Le pregunto levantándome.

Ambos permanecemos en silencio, estoy casi segura que ambos no sabemos lo que sentimos en este momento. Un estornudo de mi parte es el que corta este silencio incomodo a la vez que el tornado de emociones que existe dentro de nosotros.

Te estás resfriando, vámonos. .No me hables de tu, hace tiempo que nos conocemos- Dice esto en forma de orden mientras me cubre con su abrigo y toma mi mano, llevándome hacia el estacionamiento.

¿Qué hace? –Le pregunto soltándome de su mano y quitándome su abrigo, el impide que haga esto último.

Llevarte a casa. – Dice como si nada.

Primero no necesito que me lleve y segundo tengo auto. – Digo.

Me ve por un momento con una mirada extraña, ya no hay rastro de esa fría mirada, se va acercando a mi hasta acorralarme en su coche, me va a besar, me va a besar dice una vocecilla en mi cabeza. Lo miro de nuevo y esta vez el que está frente a mi es Inuyasha, estoy mirando mal es él en verdad es él, cierro los ojos y los vuelvo abrir dándome cuenta que él que esta apunto de besarme es Sesshoumaru, lo único que se me ocurre para detenerlo es : Yo no soy Kikyo.

Él se aleja de inmediato y gira su rostro para decir: Lo sé.

Lamento el parecido. - Me disculpo mientras me alejo sin entender del todo porque lo hago.

No tienes porque hacerlo. – Me dice fríamente acercándose a su Audi r8 de color plata. - Te invito a comer. – Me dice antes de entrar en el auto, en si sonó más a una orden que a invitación. Esta es la primera vez en la que ambos estamos solos y una las pocas veces que cruzamos palabras además de vernos.

Bueno… - Le empiezo a decir pero nos interrumpe mi celular. – Disculpa… - Contesto el celular. – Aló… Si mamá estoy bien. No te preocupes, simplemente salí a dar un paseo. Si está bien. Te deje una nota. Estaré ahí en media hora. De acuerdo. Bye mamá- Cuelgo y ahora me dirijo a él. – Lo siento debo volver a casa. Será en otra ocasión. – Me subo a mi auto. Y antes de cerrar mi puerta él la detiene y dice- Bien dame tu número. – Me ordena de nuevo.

Eh… - Veo su penetrante mirada unos segundos y no me queda de otra más que dárselo.- 978959727 – Le respondo e inmediatamente mi celular empieza a sonar, lo contesto- Yo te aviso cuando estoy libre.

Me quede ahí de pie como una tonta viendo como se iba. Mientras una vocecilla en mi interior me decía debiste dejarte llevar por él. Naciendo dentro de mí la pregunto ¿Qué hubiera pasado si nos besábamos? Me respondo, herirnos más de lo que estábamos.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Que fue eso, maldición. Si ella no me detenía en ese momento la habría besado sería el reemplazo de ti. Golpeo el timón del auto, me siento tan débil por esto que siento por ti, es una tontería una estupidez que a pesar de lo que me hiciste aun te quiera aun desee que estés entre mis brazos y comerte a besos. Que débil soy.

¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué lo hicieron? – Digo mientras mi celular suena, veo la pantalla es Jaken.

Contesto: ¿Lo conseguiste?

Si amo, lo he conseguido. – Dice.

Bien, déjala en recepción. – Le ordeno.

Si, amo. ¿Algo más en lo que pueda servirle? – Dice

No. – Le digo y le cuelgo.

*** Fin del capítulo 2 ***

Notas de autora:

hola queridos lectores, les doy las gracias por leer este fic. Espero que les guste este nuevo capi. Agradecimiento especial a Silvemy89 y Sasunaka doki por dejar su review. Y si admito que los mate muy pronto pero es parte de la trama. Se despide de ustedes su loca escritora con neurona coja.

bbkid


	4. capitulo 3: Ella

**Ella No Soy Yo**

**Capitulo3: Ella**

Amiga, ¿Cómo estás? – Me pregunta Sango

¿Cómo crees? – Le respondo de mala gana sin despegarme de la pantalla del televisor mientras continuo blandiendo el mando de la consola como si fuera una espada.

No sé, por eso lo pregunto. Además que no has dejado para nada ese condenado juego. – Me dice poniéndose frente a la pantalla.

Pongo pausa al juego y me giro a verla: Me siento mal, porque mi difunto novio me engaño con mi hermana. Y lo que más deseo es tenerlo en frente vivito y coleando y mandarlo de nuevo a la tumba. Te complace mi respuesta. – Le digo. Sé que ella está preocupada por lo que me sucede y no debo tratarla así pero estoy tan molesta.

Kag, ¿por eso estás matando zombis? – Me pregunta.

Si… Lo siento Sango, no debería hablarte así pero estoy tan molesta. – Digo dejando el mando a un lado.

Kag, - Dice ella abrazándome.

En ese momento me pongo a llorar de nuevo: ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser ella? Sango. – Le digo entre lagrimas.

No lo sé Kag, sin embargo deberías salir y distraerte. – Me dice.

Salir a donde… Tantas cosas me recuerdan a él. La mayoría de lugares que me gustan solo me traen recuerdos de él. Salvo las que no le agradaban. Como el helado… Tonto hasta ahora no entiendo como no le podía gustar el helado. – Digo riéndome por lo último.

Te parece si vamos a comer un rico helado, eso te va animar. – Dice ella jalándome del brazo.

No. Quiero seguir matando zombis. – Le digo soltándome y tomando de nuevo el mando y quitando la pausa del juego.

Está bien. Me sentare aquí. – Dice. – Kag, no deberías tener cosas de él a la mano.

Pongo pausa de nuevo al juego y prepararme para poner aquello en la inmensa caja de la basura que tenía preparada. Pero lo que tiene en la mano Sango no es de él.

Sango, eso no es de él. – Le digo, mientras cojo y lo guardo en el ropero.

¿De quién es? – Me pregunta.

De alguien. – Le digo para dejar por zanjado el tema.

No creo que sea de Houjo, porque seamos sincera ese abrigo lo enterraría… Kouga no está en la ciudad… ¿De quién es? – Dice poniéndose de nuevo frente a la tele.

Es necesario que lo diga. – Le digo.

Si quieres jugar. Si. - Dice.

Me levanto del suelo y apago la consola, para echarme en la cama y ponerme a leer.

Que mala eres. – Dice ella sentándose. – Vamos a comer helado, Kag y dejo de molestarte.

Está bien. – Le digo dejando el libro sobre mi buro y ver esa foto de nuevo. Tomo el porta retrato y quito la foto, para tirarla a la basura, Sango me ve sin decir nada. – Vamos, estoy lista.

*** Con Sesshoumaru***

Mientras reviso la computadora de Inuyasha encuentro un montón de cosas inútiles relacionadas con la hermana de ella, se veían felices. Pero si estaba así con ella ¿Por qué la engaño? No lo entiendo. Que importa esto es irrelevante al asunto de Naraku. Me digo a mi mismo.

La información que hay aquí es muy vaga para involucrar a Naraku en los lavados de activos de la empresa. Se perfectamente que la empresa la utilizan de fachada para el lavado de dinero de la mafia. Sin embargo si no hay suficientes pruebas solo me meteré en la boca del lobo por nada.

Rayos – Digo golpeando el teclado.

De repente de la nada se abre la ventana del reproductor de Windows, mostrando un video.

Se escucha el sonido de cómo se acomoda la cámara y aparece un Inuyasha todo despeinado luciendo bastante demacrado incluso parece que hubiera bebido.

Hola hermanito… Supongo que cuando veas este video estarás enterado de que pronto serás tío. Jajajajaja. - Se ríe, se pasa la mano por su cabeza toma aire – Y sabrás que la madre no es nada menos que tu querida Kikyo. - Estoy a punto de cerrar la ventana y dejar de escuchar las estupideces de un borracho Inuyasha. - Por favor déjame terminar, no cierres la ventana. – Me pide.- En verdad lamento lo que sucede pero en si no fue mi intención dejar que las cosas terminar así…. Yo sólo… Sólo quería que se alejara de ti… No digo que esto fuera tu culpa pero tu al ir tras de Naraku y vengarte de lo que hizo con… tú ya sabes a quien me refiero. Conociste al juguetito nuevo de Naraku y se lo arrebataste de las manos y todavía intentas ser el dueño total de ella y eso te costaría caro. Trate de hacerla entrar en razón a ella porque sé que en tu caso es en balde intentarlo. Pero no conté que las cosas se iban a salir fuera de control y una cosa llevaría a la otra además que ahora se porque ella es la mujer indicada para ese patán jajajaja. – Se ríe de nuevo. – No debería hablar así de la futura madre de mi hijo. No obstante en verdad es una bruja hermano…Si supieras lo que hay en su retorcida mente no me lo creerías… - Puedo ver en su mirada gran rencor. - Estoy seguro que en este momento no me crees y la tienes a ella en un pedestal probablemente ella te ha llamado llorando diciendo que yo la he ultrajado y que por eso está embarazada… Yo te juro que yo nunca sería capaz de semejante acto ambos lo hicimos por voluntad propia quizá no con los cinco sentidos Pero te juro por mi amada Kagome que yo en ningún momento quise que las cosas terminaran así, Kagome y tu no se merecían semejante acto de traición. – Se pone a llorar diciendo Kagome lo siento, en verdad lo siento.

Ahí termina del video.

No entiendo muy bien lo que quería decir el estúpido de Inuyasha, además que eso no me importa, ya están muertos ambos y cualquier tonta excusa que haya inventado cualquiera de los dos no me importa. Cierro la ventana y de nuevo veo su salva pantallas que es uno de las fotos en las que está con su novia. En verdad no lo entiendo si tanto la quería por qué lo hizo.

***** Fin del Capitulo 3*****

Notas de autora:

Sé que es un capitulo corto pero es parte de la trama. Espero que les guste. Agradecimientos a todas las personas que leen este fic, dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos, etc se acepta dejen sus review. Y agradecimiento especial para

_Silvemy89 y Sasunaka doki._

_Bye bye dejen sus reviews._


	5. capitulo 4 Heridas abiertas

**Ella no soy yo**

**Capitulo 4: Heridas abiertas**

*** Un año después ***

*** Con Kagome***

Ha pasado un año desde que sucedió el fatídico accidente en el que murieron mi hermana Kikyo y mi novio Inuyasha o ex novio mejor dicho porque después de o que me hicieron ellos dos, en especial él creo que no podría calificarlo como mi novio.

Un año supuestamente es mucho tiempo, sin embargo para mí no lo es las heridas todavía continúan abiertas. Tantas cosas cambiaron en ese año, todo ha ido de mal en peor desde ese condenado día.

Por un lado mi padre al enterarse de la muerte de Kikyo se puso muy mal. Como sufría de diabetes tuvo una descompensación muy fuerte, su nivel de azúcar en la sangre era muy inestable, no podía controlarla y al poco tiempo él también falleció.

Mientras tanto la relación con mi familia se ha ido desquebrajándose poco a poco. No sabría decir si ellos se sienten responsables por lo que ella hizo o acaso ellos me culpan por lo que yo lo traje a él, porque en parte él es el causante del accidente después de todo él iba manejando el coche. Sea lo que sea que suceda solo sé que ellos ya no me tratan como antes, las risas en casa han desaparecido. En especial si yo estoy cerca. Rayos, como extraño esos viejos tiempos antes que sucediera todo esto.

Y también ha pasado un año desde que lo vi a él, al hermano de Inuyasha, y desde que de la familia Taiyo desapareció del país. Lo último que pude saber de ellos es que regresaron a Japón o por lo menos se fueron del país.

Hija, apresúrate. Tu hermano Souta nos está esperando. – Me dice mi madre.

Ya voy mamá. – Le respondo a mi madre mientras busco mi suéter en el armario al mover los colgares, veo el abrigo que me prestó él aquel día. En ese momento vienen a mi mente las imágenes de esa tarde y de lo que estuvo a punto de pasar. Sacudo mi cabeza de un lado para otro, diciéndome a mí misma "Eso nunca puede suceder" Tomo el suéter, decido no darle más vueltas al asunto y rápidamente bajo las escaleras.

Al sentir que bajo las escaleras, las voces y risas que provenían del pasillo terminaron. Formándose un silencio incomodo, el cual es roto por la vocecita chillona de mi pequeño sobrino Shippo.

¡TÍA KAGOME! –Corre a abrazarme el pequeño Shippo. Él es el único que no me trata diferente

Lo tomo en brazos y le pregunto: ¿Cómo está mi pequeño campeón?

Bien, tía Kagome. – Dice dándome una linda sonrisa.

Luego lo bajo al suelo y saludo a mi hermano y a mi cuñada. Para después decidir como iríamos a la iglesia, al final quedamos que ellos irían juntos y yo iría en mi coche con el pequeño Shippo, el ha sido el más feliz con esto.

Todo el camino hemos ido muy contentos, cantando canciones infantiles y otras que están de moda que sé perfectamente que le encantan a Shippo. En verdad los pocos momentos agradables que tengo con alguien de mi familia casi siempre son con él.

Lo miro detenidamente por un momento, mientras el semáforo está en rojo, él no sé percata de que lo estoy mirando el sigue cantando. Me pongo en cierto punto melancólica, pensando en él hubiera. En que tal vez si Inuyasha no hubiera muerto ni me engañara con ella, quizá estaría en la dulce espera y tendría a mi propio pedacito de alegría o al menos en un tiempo no muy lejano. Hubiésemos sido tan felices. A veces pienso que todo esto es una cruel pesadilla y que pronto despertare, que él estará a mi lado que me es fiel y que diga que me ama. Sé que eso nunca pasara está ahora es mi realidad. Una lagrima resbala por mi mejilla. La limpio de inmediato antes que Shippo se de cuenta. Sin embargo es muy difícil que algo se le escape a este niño.

Tía Kagome, ¿Poqué Lloas? – Me pregunta.

Por nada mi cielo. – Le respondo de inmediato.

Él agacha su cabeza y dice: Es po lo que hixieon mis tíos. – Dice.

Me quedo fría un momento, si que es muy suspicaz. Luego de un momento breve le digo. No es por eso. Solo se me metió una basurita en ojo.

Mientes, Tía Kagome… Po.. Po eso yo los odio a ellos poque te hacen lloar.. A mi no me gusta vete lloar tía Kagome. – Dice él.

Le hago un pequeño cariño en la cabeza y digo: No es por eso que derrame esa lagrima.. Además es muy feo que un niño tan pequeño odie a las personas además que ellos te querían mucho… Prométeme que ya no los vas a odiar. ¿Si?

Está bien, Tía Kagome… - Dice a regaña diente. – Solo lo hago po que te quelo mucho, mucho… Peo tu prométeme que ya no vas a lloar.

Está bien yo lo prometo. Si. Ahora no le digas a nadie de lo que hemos hablado, ¿De acuerdo? – Le digo.

Si, Tía Kagome.

Pronto llegamos a la iglesia, ahí se encontraban varios parientes además de amigos de la familia. Que al igual que mi propia familia me trataban con recelo e incluso evitaban hablar conmigo a lo mucho si saludaban por educación. Felizmente esto tomo poco tiempo. Pronto ya estábamos dentro de la iglesia. Me dirigí a la parte de delante de la iglesia, donde estaban los familiares más cercanos de Kikyo Higurashi. Seguí la misa y al mismo tiempo cuidaba ha Shippo, es un poco inquieto pero se sabe comportar mucho mejor que otros niños de su edad.

En si para mí todo esto paso muy rápido, la hora se paso volando y ya estaba en la pequeña recepción. Esto sí que fue una tortura, Para mi desgracia debía quedarme hasta el final junto con mi madre y mi tía Midoriko. Souta se fue temprano porque Shippo se quedo dormido. Si estaba cansado el pobre.

No sé cuándo ni cómo un hombre se acerco a mí, en si no lo conocía. Solo me pregunto.

¿Es usted, Kagome Higurashi? –

Si - respondo,- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Para qué me busca? – Le pregunto.

¿podría acompañarme usted un momento afuera? – Me pregunta.

¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? ¿Qué es lo que desea?- Pregunto.

Los señores Taiyo, desean hablar unas cosas con usted… Por favor, sígame. No tomara mucho tiempo.

Al oír aquel apellido se formo automáticamente un nudo en mi garganta, ¿Por qué desean verme lo padres de Inuyasha? Acaso paso algo, después de tanto tiempo que querrían. Simplemente asiento con la cabeza.

Sígame por aquí. – Dice, saliendo de la sala de recepciones de la iglesia, hasta llegar al estacionamiento, donde estaba aparcado un Mercedes Benz negro del año con lunas polarizadas. Aquel hombre abre la puerta posterior del coche y me indica que entre.

De ese nudo de mi garganta se hace más fuerte y esa herida que está abierta se hace más dolorosa es como si metieron el dedo en una llaga, en tanto mi corazón late a mil por hora y me quedo ahí inmóvil. Esta es otra prueba de que todavía no supero lo sucedido por más que trate de ocultar aquello.

Entre, los señores la espera. – Dice sacándome de mi trance.

Hago lo que me indica e ingreso al coche. Ahí está una hermosa Izayoi Taiyo que a pesar de lucir algo demacrada aun conserva aquella belleza angelical que posee y a su lado está el imponente Inu Tashio Taiyo. Les hago una pequeña reverencia en forma de saludo.

Sigues tan encantadora como siempre, Kagome. – Dice Inu Tashio.

Me cohíbo frente a ellos y no sé qué decir, solo atino a he decir: Es gusto verlos después de tanto tiempo.

Él gusto es nuestro querida. – Dice ahora Izayoi. – En si no creí que aceptaras hablar con nosotros, luego de…

No la dejo terminar: Ustedes no son responsables de nada, No tenga nada que reprocharles.

Ambos se sorprenden ante mis palabras para de ahí sonreír: Gracias, Kagome. – Dice Izayoi, apretando fuerte la mano de su esposo.

En tanto Inu Tashio me dice: Bueno Kagome para no quitarte más de tu valioso tiempo. Si hemos venido a buscarte es respecto al testamento que dejo Inuyasha.

Testamento. – Digo en un susurro.

Si, Kagome… él te dejo unas propiedades. – Dice.

No las necesito. - le digo de inmediato.

Kagome, es el último deseo de mi hijo y quiero cumplirlo. Así que por favor te pido que dejes terminar a que hable. – No me queda de otra que escucharlo. – En si son dos propiedades que están completamente amuebladas, una es un Pent-house en Tokio, y en si la otra propiedad él la compro a tu nombre digamos sin que tu enteraras, es otro pent-house que está aquí, el cual también se encuentra completamente amueblado al igual que el de Tokio. Ambos se encuentran en perfecto estado listos para que puedas ocuparlos o hacer con ellos lo que desees… Toma, aquí están las llaves, los títulos de propiedad, aparte de la dirección de cada uno. – Dice el padre de Inuyasha extendiéndome un sobre.

No me parece justo que reciba esto… Después de todo la relación que tuve con él quedo en nada. – Les digo.

Kagome, acéptalo por favor… Ya te dije que lo último que deseo es cumplir la última voluntad de mi hijo… Además de pedirte de nuevo perdón por lo que hizo él. –Dice su padre.

Bueno yo también deseo que acepten mis disculpas por lo que hizo mi hermana… - Agacho la cabeza, estoy avergonzado, ahora entiendo a mi familia, comprendo más lo que siente mi madre.

No tienes porque disculparte, Kagome. – Dice Izayoi, toma el sobre que tiene su esposa en sus manos y lo pone sobre mi regresa. – Por favor Kagome, acepta esto. Hazlo por nosotros y por favor. – Me dice.

Está bien. –Digo no quedándome de otra.

Bueno Kagome ya no te quitamos más de tu tiempo. Gracias por aceptar hablar con nosotros de lo que te dejo él.

Yo soy quien les doy las gracias a ustedes. El gusto es más para mi verlos a ambos. No creí verlos de nuevo, no pensé que quisieran hacerlo – Les digo.

Siempre va ser un gusto verte, Kagome. Nunca lo olvides. Si. – Dice Izayoi, dándome una sonrisa. De pronto unas ganas de llorar me invadieron no pude soportar mucho. Izayoi me abraza. – Tranquila… Toda va salir bien.

Lo siento… Discúlpeme pero me es difícil despedirme de ustedes, han sido y son tan buenos conmigo. – Digo limpiando las lagrimas.

Ya deja de llorar, niña que está vez te prometemos estar más en contacto contigo aunque sea te daremos una llamada. – Dice Inu Tashio.

Siempre serás como la hija que no tuvimos, Kagome. – Dice Izayoi.

Gracias de nuevo. – Les digo, separándome de ellos. Mi celular empieza a sonar, veo la pantalla y es Sango. Llego el momento de despedirse. – Discúlpenme debo retirarme, me están buscando.

No te preocupes, Kagome. – Dice Inu Tashio.

El mismo hombre que me trajo hasta donde ellos me abre la puerta, diciendo del auto y me despido de ellos. Veo como se van y de cómo a la vez si algo que estaba lejos volviera y al mismo tiempo algo que añoraba se esfumaba tras el rastro que dejaba ese auto.

*****Fin del capitulo 4 *****

**Notas de autora:**

Gracias a las personas que leen este fic, espero que les guste este capi. También agradecer a mis amigas que me han dado una buena opinión de este fic… Y por supuesto le doy muchas gracias a :

Sasunaka doki :Pronto se sabrá un poco de Naraku pero todavía está en proceso.

Roxii C: Tienes toda la razón en que el Inuyasha siempre cae en las garras de la arpía, Se que fui un poco mala al matar a ciertos personajes desde un comienzo pero es parte de la trama. Tenía su porqué…

Avances del siguiente capi: Su nombre es bonne nuit, veremos más de la vida de nuestros personajes después de un año.

Si les gusta que haya avances del siguiente capitulo informen con sus Reviews si los quieren o no. Y también trato de actualizar lo más pronto que puedo… comprendan que con los estudios queda poco tiempo para escribir. Bye bye me despido de ustedes.

Bbkid.


	6. capitulo5 bonne nuit

**Ella no soy yo**

**Capitulo 5: bonne nuit**

***Con Kagome ***

Ha pasado una semana desde que vi a los a los padres de Inuyasha. Pienso al ponerme a jugar con aquel juego de llaves. Ni siquiera me atrevo a ir al departamento que supuestamente me dejo. Me da no sé, no creí que se acordaría de mi.

"Sus padres han regresado y me pregunto si el también lo ha hecho. " Ha pasado un año con una semana desde que lo vi a él y casi … Mejor no recordar ambos estábamos muy confundidos ese día, incluso termine llevándome su abrigo. Dijo que me llamaría pero hasta ahora ni lo ha hecho y a pasado un año más de uno para ser exactos, fácil no quiere saber nada sobre algún Higurashi después de lo que hizo mi hermana. Bueno, yo tampoco deseo saber nada sobre los Taiyo, aunque sus padres son unas lindas personas.

Sigo continuando mi labor de cortar el corrospun y mi mente cae de nuevo en él y el incidente del cementerio, como pude pensar que él era Inuyasha.

Kagome – chan, hoy comienzan tus clases de francés ¿Cierto? – Me pregunta Eri sacando de mis pensamientos, se lo agradezco mentalmente.

Si – Le contesto.

Oh Kagome – chan ¿Te enseñan profesores franceses? – Eri

No sé a donde quería llegar pero igual le respondo: Si…. A veces aunque son pocos.

Valla… supongo que unos serán muy guapos y todos unos caballeros, como en las películas. – Dice ella toda ilusionada lastima que tenía que bajar de las nubes, dejo de cortar el corrospun y la veo fijamente toda emocionada poniendo ojos como de estrellitas *.*: Eri tienes toda la razón en decir que son todos unos caballeros, hay unos que tienen ojos verdes otros azules y hasta de color ámbar, altos con perfiles de dioses griegos. – Puedo ver como se cae la babita de las bocas de mis amigas- Lastima que todos son…

En eso Eri me interrumpe: Tienen pareja.

Bueno unos si otros son viudos pero en si el problema es que son mayores de 60 años, jajajajajaja. – Les digo para luego matarme de la risa por la cara que pusieron.

Que mala eres Kagome, ilusionarnos de esa manera. – Dice Yuka.

Oh chicas sin embargo no deben negar que estamos rodeadas de galanes que son unos caballeros solteros y sin compromiso. – Le digo seriamente.

Kagome ellos son menores de 5 años. – Dice Eri.

Y son lindos, nos quieren además que tú estás casada y tienes a tus ñañitos.

Muy cierto Kagome- chan pero tu estas soltera deberías buscar uno de esos galanes y no uno de 5 años que nos traen locas.- Dice Yuka.

Yuka es mejor estar sola que mal acompañada y tu estas separada de tu Yuko desde que nació tu hija, que andas tu de casamentera. – Le digo.

Ok, pero yo ya tengo a mi hija en cambio tu solo tienes a tus gatos, deberías

No la dejo terminar: Buscar uno que me haga un hijo y ya… Discúlpame, eso en mi opinión es egoísta. Sabemos perfectamente como influencia esa clase de decisiones en los niños, para que traer un ser que va ser infeliz, No gracias.

Mi hija es feliz. – Dice Yuka.

No lo dudo, tanto tu como Kaito estuvieron enamorados, él aún se preocupa por su hija, tu no lo utilizaste o ¿Si?- Le digo

No… Sin embargo tu amiga desde ese día luces como una zombie sin vida, sin sueños y todo por

Ese, Yuka. Estoy bien, no se preocupe ninguna, ok. Terminare el resto en casa. – Le digo recogiendo mis cosas.

No te vallas Kagome, prometemos no importunarte de nuevo. – Dice Tomoko.

Solamente quiero estar un rato sola. – Junto todo y me voy.

*** Con Sesshoumaru***

TUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM, TUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM – Suena mi celular.

Alo ¿Quién habla? – Pregunto

Hoy de 8:00 pm a 9:30pm vas a dictar clases en la alianza francesa.

Ah... ¿Por qué? Ese no es mi trabajo, es el tuyo.

Al ser el único heredero de la familia Villeneuve, tu deber es el de cumplir con las obligaciones que hemos tenido durante generaciones, son tus raíces las que te llaman.

No lo haré. – Le digo.

Entonces serás desheredado. – Me dice. Rayos no me va quedar otra opción que obedecer, le digo: Es donde siempre vas a dar clases ¿Verdad?.

Si, ve 7:30 pm para tener tiempo suficiente para firmar y recoger tus cosas. – Me dice como si nada,.

Le digo: Bien, adiós.

Se dice au revoir, Sesshoumaru. – Me dice() au revoir = adiós)

Au revoir. – Le digo para luego colgarle.

A veces puede llegar a ser fastidioso, se supone que este es su trabajo y no el mío… Pero a fin de cuentas él es mi único familiar con el cual puedo contar sinceramente.

Flash back

Abuelo, rompí mi compromiso y

¿La amabas?

Ella ama a otro. – Le digo sincero, después de todo sus sentimientos importan más que los míos.

Puedes quedarte aquí, ya estoy viejo necesito un sustituto. – Dice dándome una sonrisa.

Gracias… Prometo no decepcionarte.- Le digo.

Acércate. – Lo hago y él me hace un cariño en la cabeza. – Tu madre era igual… Solo me basta con que prometas ser feliz sea lo que decidas. – Me dijo

Está bien. – Le digo.

Comienzas mañana a las 6am recuerda que el presidente llega puntual para dar el ejemplo. – Dice él.

Tu siempre llegas tarde…. – Le digo.

Llega a las 6 am – Dice. - Bonne nuit.(buenas noches)

Fin del flash back

De tan solo sentir recordar aquel momento, me hizo sentir que no estoy totalmente solo hay alguien a quien le importo aun.

*** Con Kagome ***

Rayos, condenado tráfico y está policía que lo único que hace es empeorar las cosas. Por más que todos los carros le tocan el claxon no da pase…. Y para colmo tengo que usar el transporte público, aunque creo que sería igual si utilizo mi auto me saldría mucho más caro por toda la gasolina que me harían perder simplemente por tener el carro encendido. A este paso creo que voy a llegar tarde a mi primera clase de francés. No ve va a quedar de otra que correr.

Eh, por fin avanzan los carros, luego de estar esperando 45 minutos para que se digne a dar pase. Gran parte de los carros encienden sus motores y los que no lo apagaron aceleran el paso para no quedarse atrapados de nuevo. Oh espero que logre pasar sino ya fui. Vamos bus, tu puedes, tu puedes, le doy ánimos y logramos pasar, somos los últimos y faltan veinte cuadras para llegar si paso este ultimo semáforo quizá llegue cinco minutos antes que toque la campana.

Toco el timbre para bajar el autobús, debo cruzar la avenida, hecho un vistazo por última vez al reloj y son las 7:54pm tengo seis minutos. Corro lo más rápido que puedo y casi me pisa un coche felizmente lo esquive.

Su ficha de inscripción. - Me pide el guardia de seguridad.

Rebusco en mi bolso y lo encuentro, se lo muestro y voy corriendo. Los alumnos de la anterior clase salen siendo obstáculo que me impiden circular libremente, haciendo que me choque con algo duro, en si es una persona.

Lo único que atino a decir por el poco francés que sé es: Excusez monsier. (disculpe señor)– Levanto mi cabeza ligeramente para ver el rostro la persona con la que choque y me quedo fría…. Creo que él también se sorprendió ninguno de los dos pensó que nos encontraríamos aquí.

Al verlo todo lo relacionado a esa tarde que quise dejar atrás y olvidar o hacer de cuenta que nunca pasó vinieron de golpe. Vi como sus labios querían articular palabra alguna sin embargo antes que pasara algo soy salvada por la campana. En eso me voy corriendo a mi clase y después de todo llegue tarde.

Toda la clase me la he pasado pensando en él. Qué debo hacer, que debo decir, le hablo o me hago la que no lo conozco esa a mi parecer es la mejor opción. Total entre él y yo no hubo nada. Él fue el novio de Kikyo y es el medio hermano de Inuyasha. Y….

Bonne nuit, étudiants.- (Buenas noches estudiantes)Nos dice la profesora que se retira, tan metida estada en mi cabeza que ni siquiera he escuchado su nombre y tan rápido a pasado el tiempo que es hora de volver a casa.

Extrañamente siento miedo de cruzármela de nuevo y tampoco puedo quedarme aquí para siempre. Las opciones que tengo son ir como si nada y si me cruzo con él hacer como si nada o ir cautelosamente como conejo asustado y tratar de no verlo de nuevo y si lo veo saldre corriendo. En este caso prefiero la opción dos.

Soy la última en salir del aula, me acerco sigilosamente a la puerto y verifico si no hay moros en la costa. No hay nadie, voy rápidamente a la escalera y bajo con cuidado viendo a todos lados. Ahora que lo pienso debí salir con todos para perderme entre la multitud. Me doy un golpe en la cabeza con mi mano por lo tonta que soy. Cuando ya estoy afuero hecho la carrera hacia el paradero.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

No he dejado de pensar en ella, sería de verdad ella o tal vez una ilusión no puede ser, yo la sentí, percibí como su cuerpo chocaba con el mío. Pero es imposible ella no puede estar viva. Aunque yo nunca vi su cuerpo y… imposible, ¿por qué lo haría? No hay una razón razonable. Otra posibilidad es que sea un fantasma pero esos no existen.

¿Eres tu Kikyo? – Digo golpeando el volante.

Ring, ring, ring.

¿Qué sucede Jaken? - Le digo.

Le informo que todo ya está listo para su regreso a casa. – Me dice.

A casa… No prefiero seguir en el hotel. – Le digo.

Pero amo bonito, si ya

No lo dejo terminar: Voy a un hotel. Ahora te tengo otro encargo, averigua si donde enseño hay alguna Kikyo o Higurashi en mi turno o el anterior estudiando, lo que sea y revisa todos sus datos. Entendiste.- Le digo.

Si amo bonito. – Me dice.

Bien. – Le digo para después colgar.

Al llegar al hotel lo primero que hago es acostarme. Todo eso de verla a ella me tiene tan confundido y agotado que si continuo despierto creo que me voy a volver loco. No obstante y si ella estuviera viva que hago la aceptaría, no lo sé. Su traición aun me duele. Pero es que ella es la única que me comprendía, nadie más lo podrá hacer.

Saco unos cuantos hielos de la hielera y tomo la botella de whisky del mini bar me sirvo casi hasta rebalsar. Todavía recuerdo el día en que la conocí cierro los ojos para tratar de verla de nuevo en mis recuerdos.

Flash back

Fui a la nueva discoteca de moda Naraku por la simple razón que Miroku me dijo que ahí encontraría un informante sobre los movimientos de Naraku para ese mes. Después de todo la principal atracción del Pub es que hay varias por no decir un montón de mujeres casi desnudas bailando en jaulas colgadas de una cuerda mientras los demás seguimos tomando como si nada. Admito que la decoración no está mal.

Pido un par de tragos hasta que llegue mi informante. Hasta donde sé Naraku no se va apareces por aquí, está revisando sus negocios en Tokio, seguro preparando sus contenedores de golosinas.

Debes ser el amigo de Miro, su nuevo encargo va llegar por las puertas A-5, C-4 , E-8 y E9.

Son cuatro paquetes, ha pedido uno de más.

Sabes que a los niños les gusta jugar mucho con juguetes y se acaban.

Las muñecas, ¿En qué puerta estarán? – Le pregunto.

No importan.

Son muñecas y la porcelana es delicada. No puedo tener mercancía rota, es lo principal que quiero comprar.

En A-5, Recuerda que me vas dar un poco de dulces. Los necesito un poco no me vendría mal. Miro me dijo que me darías.

Tomo esto, el resto será cuando llegue al centro de ventas. – Le digo, después de todo mi papel aquí es el de un comerciante que desea comprar mercancía.

No te miento, ese es el hueco donde vas a conseguir los mejores precios. – Me dice

Si es así, ¿Por qué estás aquí mendigando un poco de mis dulces?. – Le digo.

Es que ahí solo van los de las ligas mayores o que quieren entrar ahí como tu en cambio yo un simple consumidor no puede comprar por mayor aunque me salga a cuenta. – Me responde.

Bien, me has caído bien te daré un caramelo más. – Le digo tirándole uno al piso, termino de tomar mi trago y me voy de ahí.

Me dirijo a la entrada para ya irme y veo a una mujer despampanante. Lleva un abrigo que de seguro es de algún sujeto pero a ninguno nos importa. Nuestras miradas se encuentran y puedo jurar que lo que siento es amor, pasión, deseo en tan solo un segundo, el momento en que se cruzaron nuestras miradas caminamos entre la multitud hasta encontrarnos en el centro tomo su rostro y la beso y nos ponemos a bailar solo un rato para luego continuar nuestro encuentro más profundo en el baño y terminar en mi apartamento.

Si hubiera sido otra mujer, pensaría que era una de esas cualquiera que se van con el primero que ven pero entre nosotros todo fue diferente ni siquiera necesitamos palabras simplemente sentir nuestros cuerpos en contacto uno con el otro. No obstante esa mañana me mostraste tu lado más dulce al despertarme con besos y caricias.

¿Cómo un hombre termino yendo a ese lugar? – Me preguntaste.

Él que debería preguntar eso soy yo… ¿Tu nombre es? – Le digo.

Kikyo y ¿Tú? – Me dijo mientras hacía círculos en mi pecho.

Sesshoumaru. – Le respondo.

De pronto ríe unos segundos y me dice poniéndose encima de mí: Esta conversación debimos tenerla anoche y no hoy en la mañana.

Entonces retrocedamos el tiempo. – Le digo.

¿Retroceder el tiempo? – Dice.

Bonne nuit, mademoiselle. – Le digo.

Valla que eres una caja de sorpresas, sabes francés. – Me dice

Ouit – Le digo.

Eso te hace mucho más sexy. Dejemos la charla de lado y continuemos. – Dice besándome y continuamos haciendo el amor todo ese día.

Fin del flash back

Rayos, como duele esto que siento. La incertidumbre de que quizás seas tu la que vi esta noche. Debo admitir que en este último año me ha dolido más que tu traición estar lejos de ti. Este vacío que dejaste no se llena con nada por más que intente olvidarte siempre termino recordándote, si tan solo pudiera volver escuchar de nuevo tu voz y verte, estar seguro que eres tú y no una ilusión de mi cerebro.

Dejo la copa de whisky sobre la mesa de noche.

"Kikyo, ¿Por qué te fuiste? " Digo en un susurro antes de quedarme profundamente dormido.

*** A la mañana siguiente ***

Desperté con un nombre en mi cabeza "Kagome". No recuerdo en si que soñé. Ah, este dolor de cabeza esta que me mata. No fue muy buena idea tomarme toda la botella de Whisky. Lo mejor es tomar una ducha helada junto con una aspirina.

Termino de beber el agua y comienza a sonar mi celular, si que ha sido rápido Jaken en averiguar lo que le pedí.

Conseguiste todo. – Le digo.

Si amo bonito. Todo y un poco de información adicional. – Me dice.

Escucho. – Le digo.

De acuerdo a los informes oficiales no hay ninguna Kikyo matriculada en la alianza francesa no obstante si está inscrita una Kagome Higurashi en el último horario para básico 1. Ella es la hermana de aquella mujer repudiable que lo traiciono mi amo bonito…. ¿Cómo es posible que le permitan el ingreso a tan despre – No lo dejo terminar su frase.

Jaken ella era la novia de mi medio hermano. – Le digo en mi tono característico de voz que le indicaba que mejor se guardar sus pensamientos.

Si amo bonito. – Me dice.

Sabes Jaken me haz alegrado el día. – Le digo y le cuelgo.

Tomo una ducha fría rápidamente, mi dolor de cabeza a disminuido, me cubro con una toalla y saco laptop de Inuyasha, hace tiempo que no la prendía. La enciendo espero a que cargue y lo primero que veo es el fondo de pantalla de una foto de Inuyasha sonriendo feliz junto a su novia Kagome.

Tu me quitaste lo que yo quería ahora yo hare lo mismo contigo y le haré pagar su traición a Kikyo.

*** Una semana después ***

*** Con Kagome ***

Desde hace más de una semana soy casi una de las primeras en salir de clase y me escondo entre la multitud. Por alguna razón no deseo cruzarme de nuevo con él de nuevo. Aunque todos los días veo su coche aparcado, digamos que es fácil distinguir un audi r8 casi del año color plateado entre los demás autos más antiguos o menos lujosos que ese.

A pesar de todo el cuidado que tengo de no toparme con el de nuevo, me siento como presa siendo acechada por su depredador, como si me quisieran comer. Se que suena exagerado pero esas son las energías que percibo. Por fin es viernes y tengo dos días de descanso por así decirlo aunque tengo mucho trabajo que hacer pero al menos no siento al depredador. Doy un último vistazo al r8, hay que admitir que es un lindo auto.

Bonne nuit, mademoiselle. – Escucho una voz fría y seductora, no es seductora bueno si y no, que reconocería en cualquier parte. Trago saliva.

Bonne nuit monsieur. – (Buenas noches señor)Es lo único que atino a decir le sigo dando la espalda. Me da miedo girar y volver a confundirlo.

Votre vous parlez français?(Tu hablas francés) – Me pregunta sorprendido.

Je parle a petit français, monsieur. Je préfère parler espagnol.(Yo hablo un poco de francés, señor. Yo prefiero hablar español)- Le respondo.

Podrías voltear, prefiero ver tu rostro a tu espalda. – Me dice con su típico tono de orden y yo obedezco. – Eso esta mejor. ¿Qué haces mirando mi carro tan atentamente ? – Dice.

Es un lindo carro que vale la pena ver. Con su permiso me retiro debo regresar a casa. – Le digo para cortar la converzación.

No puedo permitir que una señorita regrese sola a estas horas a su casa, sola. – Me dice.

No se preocupe, me voy en bus. – Solo tuve que decir eso para ver por el fondo como se iba el último bus que me llevaba cerca de mi casa, y para colmo puse carita de no puede ser. El gira y ve el bus yéndose.

Creo que tu bus ya se fue. – Dice burlón.

Puedo regresar caminando. – Dije aunque a mis adentros sabía que llegaría como a la media noche a mi casa si me iba caminando.

Tu casa queda lejos, no seas obstinada. Sube.- Me dice de nuevo utilizando su tono de orden junto con un buen argumento, que podía hacer.

Está bien, pero déjame cerca no en la puerta de mi casa. – Le digo.

Bien. – Dice acercándose a la puerta, quita los seguros y me abre la puerta del copiloto.

No era necesario podía hacerlo yo sola. – Le digo, subiendo en si con miedo me daba la impresión que estaba enfrente de un lobo o algo parecido. Me cubrí con todos mis cachivaches que traía del trabajo esta vez si que agradezco a kami por haber echo que trabaje hasta tarde y que traiga todos mis materiales para hacer mi fabulosa clase el día lunes junto con los solapines. Si es mejor pensar en mi niños que en el lobo que esta a mi lado.

¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? – Me pregunta como si fuéramos buenos amigos, en si yo no sé nada de su vida unas cosas que me conto Inuyasha pero nada más.

Bien. – Le respondo.

¿A qué te dedicas? No lo recuerdo discúlpame. – Me dice. Yo nunca se lo dije.

Soy profesora de educación Inicial. Por eso estoy cargando todas estas bolsas de materiales. – Le digo mostrándole las bolsas, dio un vistazo y siguió mirando el camino.

Te gustan los niños, por lo visto. – Me dice.

Si, son tan lindos y dulces. Que te roban el corazón cada día que pasa con ellos. – Le digo sinceramente.

Mmmmm. – Dice. Para quedarnos en silencio. Falta poco para llegar a casa, a solo un par de cuadras le pido que se detenga pero no lo hace hasta que me deja en la puerta de mi casa.

Mira no es bueno que nos vean juntos, después de lo que paso entre tu ya sabes quienes. – Le digo

A mi no me importa lo que digan. – Dice el.

No quiero causarle más molestias a mi familia, así que adiós Taiyo –sama. – Le digo bajando del auto rápidamente. Saco mi llave y entro a la casa, ahí recién es cuando parte él haciendo sonar sus llantas.

*** Al día siguiente ****

Valla que tarde es, el reloj dice 12 pm, me quede dormida y no he avanzado nada. Ese sujeto lo único que ha hecho es quitarme tiempo y hacer que tenga pesadillas. La próxima vez que lo vea le daré su abrigo y quizá me cambie de cede para no verlo de nuevo. Si es lo mejor da un poco de miedo. Será eso o tal vez es esa sensación que dicen mis amigas sentir después que no han salido con alguien nuevo en mucho tiempo y te sientes insegura. Hay necesito a mis amigas: Yuka, Eri, Tomoko, Sango, Ayame las necesito amigas en esta situación tan difícil…. De seguro me van a molestar y van a estar como casamenteras. Quizá no sea buena idea.

Tuuuuuuuuu, tuuuuuu, tuuuuuuu, tuuuuu. – Suena mi celular. ¿Quién será? Tal vez sea alguna de las chicas.

Lo contesto sin siquiera ver la pantalla del celular: Aló ¿Quién habla?

Una voz que reconocí de inmediato: Soy yo, paso por ti en cinco minutos.

¡Espera! – Le grito.

¿Qué sucede? – Dice como si nada.

No puedes venir como si nada a mi casa, no se vería bien. – Le digo.

Ya me encuentro a unas cuadras. – Dice.

Quédate ahí… ¿Qué te parece si te alcanzo?. – Le digo.

Bien, aunque no le veo nada de malo que vaya a buscarte… siempre fui…

A ella, pero a mí no y no me gusta. – Le digo.

Él también lo hacía, que problema tiene que yo lo haga. – Me dice.

Eres Sesshoumaru, no él…. Dime donde estas para alcanzarte. – Le digo.

En la panadería a cinco cuadras de tu casa. – Dice.

Bien, voy para halla. – Le digo.

Cuelgo, me pongo una casaca simple, busco en el ropero la bolsa en la que metí el abrigo de Sesshoumaru y parto enseguida. En si no fuera por su abrigo no hubiese aceptado verlo de ninguna forma.

Avanzo rápidamente pero de pronto escucho el claxon de un coche, levanto la cabeza y me doy con la sorpresa que se trata de él. En verdad me enoja, yo le dije que me esperara ahí no que viniera una casa más atrás. Me acerco, él baja la luna del coche y dice: Entra.

Lo ignora y le entrego la bolsa con su abrigo: Toma tu abrigo, gracias por prestármela.

Entra – Dice él.

No gracias. – Le digo.

No te voy a comer, solo vengo a invitarte a comer- Dice.

Lo siento, pero estoy ocupada. – Le digo alejándome.

Puedo esperar a que termines, si es necesario todo el día. –Dice como si nada.

No tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que esperarme. – Le digo.

No, así que tomate tu tiempo, yo estaré aquí. – Me dice.

Me sentí frustrada que tipo tan odioso podía ser. No me quedara de otra más que ceder para que se valla de aquí : Vuelvo en un momento.

Entro a la casa, me cambio rápido de ropa, tomo mi monedero mi celular y mis llaves.

Vuelvo en un rato, bye. Digo fuerte para que me escuchen y voy donde él.

¿A dónde quieres ir a comer? – Me pregunta cuando ya estoy dentro del coche.

A un sitio donde vendan un buen helado. – Le digo.

Bien. – Dice.

***** Fin del capitulo 5 *****

**Notas de autora: **Espero que les guste este capi es un poco más largo que el anterior. Por fin el encuentro después de un tiempo. Una aclaración en la parte del flash back donde Sesshoumaru recuerda como conoció a Kikyo se habla de dulces, muñecas y juguetes, son palabras clave. Dulces son drogas, juguetes se refiere a todo tipo de armas y muñecas a trata de blancas también conocido como tráfico de personas….. Más adelante se aclara sobre esa parte de Sesshoumaru está en proceso. No sé si quieren adelantos del siguiente capi, por lo que solo dejare el nombre "No es vainilla es chocolate". Bueno me despido bbkid.


	7. capitulo 6: No es vainilla es chocolate

**Ella No Soy Yo**

**Capitulo 6: No es vainilla es chocolate**

*** En el capitulo anterior ***

Entro a la casa, me cambio rápido de ropa, tomo mi monedero mi celular y mis llaves.

Vuelvo en un rato, bye. Digo fuerte para que me escuchen y voy donde él.

¿A dónde quieres ir a comer? – Me pregunta cuando ya estoy dentro de su coche.

A un sitio donde vendan un buen helado. – Le digo.

Bien. – Dice.

*** Capitulo 6 ***

Avanzamos rápidamente, se nota que le gusta la velocidad y llamar la atención, que espeso es. A que heladería me llevara, siendo sincera estaría feliz con un simple helado que compre en una bodega. Ahí tengo mis favorito y con eso me hace feliz, un helado de hielo de chicha morada, que rico.

¿A qué heladería sueles ir? – Me pregunta mientras paramos en un semáforo en rojo.

A cualquier bodega donde vendan helados, ese q es de chicha morada me gusta. – Le digo.

Me ve de forma extraña, no con esa mirada de depredador que tiene una muy diferente y dice: Mejor te llevara a un lugar que te sorprenderá.

No es necesario, conformo con un simple helado. – Le digo, en si no quiero ser abusiva con él.

Te he invitado yo y es justo que te lleve a un sitio mejor que cualquier bodega. – Dijo dando marcha al carro.- Te aseguro que te van a gustar esos helados. – Dice para darme una sonrisa al final. Lo miro un segundo y prefiero mirar por la ventana, si que Sesshoumaru es una persona algo intimidante.

Media hora de trayecto y hasta hora no llegamos, o quizás se me ha hecho muy largo el tiempo, no sé pero más le vale que en verdad me guste ese helado porque ahora por su cúlpa me voy amanecer, debí dejar que Eri haga una parte y le pagaba. Pobres de mis uñas y mi ropa van a terminar llena de silicona.

De pronto el carro se estaciono en un restaurante o heladería, supongo por las mesas que hay al interior y personas comiendo helado. Luce acogedor y tranquilo no obstante por los colores del sitio creo que sé que heladería se trata.

Llegamos – Dice él.

Esta es la heladería 4 estaciones ¿Cierto? – Le digo.

Ya habías venido aquí antes. – Dice él con un ligero tono de molestia, como cuando uno está celoso…. Eso es mi imaginación, Por qué tendría que estarlo.

No, solo que reconocí la franquicia por los colores, es que hay uno cerca de mi casa. – Le digo.

Mmmmmmmm. . Hace ese sonido aunque con un ligero gruñido muy similar a…. Mi imaginación está muy activa.

Abro la puerta y bajo del auto rápidamente para terminar con la tensión que empezó a sentirse en el ambiente. Respiro hondo y voy feliz dentro de la heladería. La ventaja de saber que helados venden aquí es que no perderé mucho tiempo en escoger que helado. Me acerco a la caja para pagar mi conito de helado cuando mi mano es sujetada por alguien y me jala hacia una mesa. Ahora sí que se van a demorar en darme mi helado.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Que diferente es ella de Kikyo, físicamente son casi iguales aunque siempre notas cierta inocencia en sus actitudes y forma de ser. Si Kikyo fuera a la que hubiese llevado a comer, probablemente iríamos a almorzar y no a comer un helado y si fuera un helado no ha una simple bodega sino un sitio muy costoso y directo iba a la mesa no a la caja a comprar lo que he de suponer un simple helado de barquillo. Quizá ese sea su encanto.

En este momento luce algo desilusionada, o triste. Porque, me habrá mentido y en verdad si vino aquí con él y le trae recuerdos. Sigue siendo una molestia hasta muerto. No importa nada impedirá que consiga mi objetivo.

Señor aquí le traigo el menú. – Dice la camarera con una mirada de tonta, clásico.

Por otro lado a ella, cuando le da el menú un poco más y se lo tira en su cara. Que risa me da esta situación sin embargo es mejor no decir nada. Ya sé que pedir, godereccio peccato de chocolate. Así que finjo mirar la carta cuando en verdad la veo a ella.

Se aparece la mesera lista para tomar nuestra orden, diciendo: ¿Qué van a pedir?

Un Godereccio peccato de chocolate y para ella un...

Un helado de dos bolas, uno de hojaldre y el otro de Talia. - Dice ella interrumpiéndome y no dejándome terminar a mi el pedido.

¿Eso es todo? - Pregunta la camarera.

Antes que ella diga algo contesto: Si por el momento.

Estando ya solos le cuestiono su acción: ¿Por qué no me dejaste pedir por ti?

Porque ya no soy una niña. Puedo pedir por mi misma. – Dice ella jugando con su cabello.

Solo has pedido un simple helado de dos bolas cuando podías pedir lo mismo que yo, te aseguro que te iba encantar. – Le digo.

Porque … - Un ligero sonrojo aparece en su rostro y decir: Olvídalo.

Dilo, no me dejes con la duda. .- Le digo.

Tengo problemas con el helado de chocolate. Eso es todo. – Me dice.

¿Alérgica? – Le digo.

No.

Malos recuerdos. - Digo

No. – Dice rotundamente. – Las probabilidades que termine ensuciándome con el chocolate son mayores.

Era simplemente eso, tanto por una cosa tan simple pensé que sería algo más grave, no aguanto más y me empiezo a reír: jajajajajajaja.

*** Con Kagome****

Me levanto de inmediato de mi sitio no iba a permitir que siga riéndose en mi cara de mi. Que se cree, otra vez así diga lo que diga no aceptare nada de ese hombre. No cabe duda que era tal para cual con Kikyo.

Espera. – Me dice sujetando mi mano.

Yo me suelto y voy a la salida, me sujeta esta vez más fuerte, no puedo soltarme., le digo: ¿Qué quieres? déjame en paz.

Volvamos a la mesa y ahí arreglaremos nuestras diferencias. – Dice con su tono de orden.

No, tu regresa si quieres yo me voy. – Le digo.

He dicho que volvamos. – Me dijo.

Yo digo que no. Adiós. – Le digo y esta vez si me solté y me voy, caminando.

Debo ubicarme primero, según el letrero estoy en la cuadra dos de la avenida San Martín. Si mal no recuerdo la avenida principal donde puedo tomar un bus de regreso esta como cinco cuadras.

Que sujeto tan odioso cree que todo el mundo por su tono de lord de la no sé que todo el mundo le va a obedecer, en un principio por educación tal vez, pero si se burlan de mi que ni me moleste. Debería invitar mejor a la camarera seguro esa lo obedecerá en todo lo que le pida. Bien que le servirá de esclava. Fácil ella también hacía lo mismo lo obedecía en todo sin embargo yo….

TI, TI

Toma tu helado que se derrite…. – Dice mientras se estaciona a mi costado y bajo la luna de su auto

Lo ignoro por completo y continuo mi camino, logro oír como abre y cierra la puerta.

Podrías detenerte y tomar tu helado…- Dice.

Creo que el viento está haciendo sonidos extraños. – Digo.

Deja de ignorarme. – Dice tomándome del hombro para hacerme girar. – Talia no es vainilla es chocolate blanco con galletas de chocolate.- Me extiende mi helado que está en un vasito con su barquillo encima junto con una cucharita.

Deberías de disculparte pero dudo que esa palabra este en tu vocabulario, me resulta familiar. – Le digo tomando el helado. Veo en su cara el enojo a la perfección me imagino lo que esta pensando. – Así son todos o casi todos los hombres, nunca admiten un error.

Su mirada se relaja, pero siempre su rostro es inexpresivo.

Vamos de regreso al auto. – Dice.

No gracias, me regreso sola ha sido lo suficientemente amable. – Le digo.

No. – Toma mi mano.

Discúlpame pero no pienso ir con usted, entendió a y por cierto sabía que talia es chocolate blanco con galleta de chocolate. No necesita su aclaración. – Le digo yéndome más rápido de ahí estiro mi mano y tomo un taxi.

*** con Sesshoumaru***

***Días después ***

¿Qué se ha creído esa? Primero me dejo ahí plantado yéndose como si nada, después me ignora además de atreverse a compararme para luego tomar un taxi y se va. Por lo visto no no está asistiendo a clases o trata de esquivarme a toda costa y lo peor es que lo consigue acaso no sabe que soy el gran Sesshoumaru al cual no se le puede hacer eso, ni siquiera darle un no por respuesta. Cuantas no quisieran estar en su lugar, resulto ser más difícil de lo que esperaba. Se parecerá físicamente a ella sin embargo son muy distintas. Maldición si no fuera por la maldita venganza que me corroe ni me fijaría en ella.

Maldita sea, deje las llaves del auto en el locker, tengo que volver y para colmo comienza a llover. Esto se llama lluvia no garua intensa como dicen los noticieros, que malos días me ha hecho tener desde ese momento todo sale mal. Mejor me apuro sino quiero mojarme más. Maldita llave.

Entro rápidamente al edificio y voy directo al aula de profesores, está abierto aun escucho una pequeña discusión.

Por favor madame, permítame entregárselo el día viernes. - Le dice una voz sumamente familiar.

He dicho que es para mañana y si no la entregas tendrás una nota menos.

Se lo pido por favor, mañana tengo una reunión de padres de familia en mi trabajo y no puedo faltar. – Le dice la voz sumamente familiar.

Usted mida sus prioridades. Hago lo conveniente. Sus problemas son suyos no míos. - Dice

Antes, no se lo puedo dar en la tarde como a las cuatro o tres de la tarde. – Le dice la voz sumamente familiar, hecho un vistazo dentro del aula y veo que es quien creía.

Tú crees que no tengo nada más que hacer en el día. El colmo. – Dice la profesora, si la conocía es una de esas profesoras mayores muy estrictas que piensa que estamos enseñando en un internado de monjas o quizá un campo de concentración si eso más parece. Entro como si nada y voy directo al locker que me corresponde. Escucho la voz de la profesora decir: Oh monsier Taiyo, bonne nuit.

Bonne nuit. – Le digo.

Madame, entonces ¿Qué puedo hacer? – Le dice ella.

Todavía eres mal educada, ni siquiera haz saludado al Monsieur Taiyo.- Le dice la profesora.

Bonne nuit monsieur Taiyo. – Dice ella.

No hace falta Kagome que me saludes de nuevo, después de todo eres como de la familia. - Le digo, noto su sorpresa.

Oh no lo sabía Monsieur. – Dice la profesora.

Si, por eso mismo le pediría como favor entre usted y yo que le permitiese a mi amiga entregarle su tarea el día viernes. - Le digo

Solo porque usted me lo pide acepto, dale las gracias señorita Higurashi. - Dice la profesora.

Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Taiyo.- Dice ella y se va.

Por mi parte tomo las llaves que estaban dentro del locker, lo cierro y le digo: Au revoir, madame y merci beaucoup por el favor que me ha hecho. – Le digo a la profesora y me voy tras ella. Esta es una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar.

Si que corre rápido cuando salí al pasillo no había ni señas de ella. Por lo visto debo acelerar el paso. Bajo corriendo las escaleras y la veo que está saliendo recién por la puerta hay posibilidad de alcanzarla.

*** Con Kagome ***

Corrí como alma que lleva el diablo, en si tenía dos razones una llegar al paradero para tomar el bus y la segunda es porque cruzarme otra vez con él, no gracias ahí si de hecho que perdía el bus.

No, el piso está muy resbaladizo pero si dejo de correr no llegare, de pronto siento que piso mal y me tuerzo mi tobillo, mis rodillas chocan contra el piso eso es mucho dolor y ya me imaginaba como iba a terminar mi cara contra el piso aunque puse mis manos. Pero no sentí el último golpe no lo sentí, ya quede inconsciente, sin embargo alguien me tomaba de la cintura.

¿Estás bien? – Me pregunta él.

Yo por mi parte solo asiento con mi cabeza, me suelta por un momento para que lentamente me siente en el suelo para luego cargarme, cuando iba a protestar sentí un punzante dolor en mi tobillo junto con uno más leve en mi rodilla. Logro contener el grito aunque la mueca de dolor no lo oculto junto con lagrimas que gracias a Dios se esconden con las gotas de lluvia que caen sobre mi rostro.

Me lleva hasta su auto y me pone en el asiento del copiloto, trata de mover solo un poco mi tobillo izquierdo y siento un dolor insoportable. Quiero llorar y veo su rostro preocupado me las aguanto pero otra vez esa mueca de dolor se muestra en mi rostro. El se agacha y se pone a examinar mis pies con el derecho no hay problema salvo por mi rodilla donde hay un pequeño hueco en el pantalón.

Esto no se ve bien. – Dice remangando mi pantalón. Es suelto y a pesar de eso ha llegado a chocar con mi rodilla y causo mucho dolor con ardor.

Esto no se ve bien- Cuando tiene una mejor vista de la rodilla veo una herida mediana que sangra todavía. – Te has hecho una herida, hay que curarte si no quieres que se te infecte. Espera aquí, no vas a escapar. – Dice serio.

No puedo, lo sé. –Le digo sabiendo que en si esta vez no podía caminar.

El se pone de cuclillas y de la puerta saca un botiquín y de la gaveta una botellita de alcohol. Le digo: No, eso no.

Prefieres que se te infecte, además ya eres grande para ese comportamiento. – Me dice.

Tengo agua oxigenada, en mi bolso. – Le digo y busco dentro del bolso y se lo muestro. – Vez aquí está. – Lo abro y me hecho un poco en la herida y al moverme me hago doler mi tobillo terriblemente soltando esta vez un AUGH.

No estás bien, ¿Dónde más te duele? – Dice cubriéndome con un apósito la herida.

Ya estoy bien, puedo irme sola. – Le miento y trato de pararme pero no puedo mi tobillo duele terrible y caiga de nuevo en el asiento.

Mentirosa. – Dice examinando mi otro pie y ahí fue donde ardió Troya y si me puse a llorar. – Lo siento,- quita mi zapato y otro augh sale de mi boca junto con más lagrimas. – Tu pie está muy hinchado hay que llevarte a emergencias.

Tengo seguro, ayúdame por favor a tomar un taxi para ir a la clínica San Pablo. – Le pido.

Yo te llevare, en tu estado no es seguro que tomes un taxi. – Me dice.

Si pero no es justo que te quite tu tiempo. Puedo apañármelas sola. Ok. – Le digo.

Siempre lo he hecho. No veo porque te opones ahora- Me dice.

Nunca lo haz hecho por mi, te confundes con otra persona- Le digo.

No lo hago, se que eres Ki..

Soy Kagome entendiste, no soy Kikyo, sabes que, mejor me voy de aquí. - Tomo mis cosas y me levanto apoyándome en mi pie bueno y voy saltando en un solo pie, duele pero no pienso irme con ese. Después de todo ese extraño interés es solo por el parecido que tengo con ella. No sé que más duele si mi pie o que solo me busque por ella.

Mientras salto me apoyo en su auto para llegar a la vereda. Doy un salto más para subir la vereda pero no llego y caigo. Ocurre el mismo efecto de no caer contra el suelo solo que esta vez con lo que choco es contra él. Su ropa esta mojada igual que la mía por la lluvia. Quiero abrazarlo y llorar, pensando que es Inu… no es él. Lo tengo muy claro, desde el principio y me quiero separar de él antes que me engañe y mi cuerpo caiga…

Suéltame. – Le pido.

No, te vas a caer. – Me dice.

Suéltame. – Le ordeno, me ve con esos ojos color oro que son diferentes a los de I… Me giro para no verlo más, trae tan malos recuerdos. Me suelta por unos segundos para cargarme. Yo le digo: Bájame, bájame no quiero que me cargues.

No dice nada y me pone de nuevo otra vez en el asiento del copiloto. Trato de bajar. El me hace señas de que no lo haga. No le hago caso y el pone seguro al carro busco el interruptor para quitar los seguros. Pero es muy tarde el ya subió al coche rápidamente y pone el seguro otra vez.

Te voy a llevar a la clínica te vas a dejar curar, no intentes ninguna tontería. Entendiste. – Me dice.

Solo déjame, no quiero que tu me lleves. – Le digo.

Lo harás, piensa en tu integridad física. – Me dice, encendiendo el auto.

Haz lo que quieras. – Le digo girándome, no quiero verlo más. El resto del camino vamos en total silencio. Como pude permitirme ir con él, sé que tiene razón respecto a mi tobillo, es seguro que esta vez van a tener que ponerme yeso. Espero que este Ayame o Kouga y pedirle que me lleve de regreso, no quiero que él me lleve a casa. Como pude tropezarme si hubiera ido más despacio.

El carro se detiene y pone el seguro, supongo que irá por una silla de ruedas. Lo único que hace es abrir la puerta y se agacha para cargarme, lo empujo y le digo: ¿Qué haces?

Cargarte. – Dice como si nada.

Ve por una silla. – Le digo.

No. – Dice acercándose y yo lo empujó otra vez.

Entonces me iré caminando. – Le digo, tratando de levantarme.

No seas inconsciente – Dice

Tú lo eres. – Le digo. – Ve por una silla.

No te voy a cargar. – Dice él

No quiero que me toques. – Le digo.

Por favor podrían dejar de discutir, hay pacientes que necesitan silencio. – Di ce una enfermera tras de nosotros que traía una silla de ruedas. Sesshoumaru se mueve y me deja ver a la enfermera que es: Ayame.

Kagome, ¿Qué te paso? – Me dice toda preocupada.

Me torcí el pie. – Digo toda inocente.

Ve sacando tu carnet lo dejamos en recepción y te llevo donde Kouga para que de la orden de las placas.

Está bien Ayame, aunque tú crees que me pongan yeso. – Le digo.

Eso lo decidirá Kouga. – Me dice Ayame llevándome, dejo el carnet en recepción.

Espérame aquí voy por Kouga y una taza de chocolate caliente para que te calientes estas fría y toda mojada.

No te preocupes. – Le digo.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Valla no creí que ella conociera a Kouga o Ayame si que ha resultado una caja de sorpresas si pudiera describirla diría que no es vainilla como aparenta sino chocolate.

***** Fin del capitulo 6 *****

**Notas de autora**.

Aquí les he traído un nuevo capitulo. Como se han dado cuenta ya hay más sesshxkag. El siguiente capitulo se llama kohai- sempai= alumna – profesor. El cual calculo llegara si nada se interpone el próximo fin de semana, falta terminar. Gracias todas las personas que leen este fanfiction. Y un especial agradecimiento a las personas que me han dejado un review.

Yamiofetsuko: Gracias por tu review. En si más vale tarde que nunca. Me alegra que te guste la historia. En serio.

Silvemy89 Gracias por tu review y yo también quiero helado.

Sasunaka doki : Gracias por tu review.

Cualquier duda, sugerencia o tomatazos dejen sus review que les soy sincera estimulan mi creatividad.

bbkid


	8. capitulo7:Kohai sempai alumna profesor

**Ella No Soy Yo**

**Capitulo 7: Kohai sempai = alumna profesor**

*** Con Sesshoumaru***

Taiyo ¿Qué haces aquí? – Me pregunta alguien. Me giro para verlo.

Okami, no creí encontrarte. –Le digo.

Trabajo aquí, Qué haces? Te accidentaste o que – Me dice el.

Una alumna mía se accidento y mi deber como profesor es traerla a que reciba asistencia médica. –Le digo.

Tu alumna, si como no, a estas horas. ¿De qué curso es? – Me dice él incrédulo.

De francés. – Le digo.

Antes pensaba que Miroku era el pervertido pero tu le ganas, siempre con la táctica del francés.- Me dice.

Es mi lengua materna y no es lo que piensas. –Le digo seriamente.

Ya santo Taiyo….¿Qué le paso a tu "alumna"? – Me dice satrcasticamente.

Se cayó y me parece que se torció el pie. – Le digo sin importarme lo que piense.

Oh, ha sido tan grave a tu parecer. Tu también sabes de esas cosas.- Me dice.

En cuestiones farmacéuticas no de tu trabajo de medico, así que lo mejor seria que fueras a revisarla. – Le digo.

Tengo también otros pacientes que revisar, en especial una que me ha pedido Ayame que atienda rápidamente. – Me dice.

Okami mi paciente tiene el pie sumamente hinchado y necesita que le hagas unas placas. – Le digo.

Bien iré donde la tuya primero pero ni se te ocurra decirle algo ha Ayame. – Me dice.

Bien. – Le digo guiándolo donde me dijo la enfermera que estaría ella.

**Con Kagome ***

Kagome ¿Quién era la persona que te acompañaba? Ni siquiera me fije- Me dice Ayame ocultando su interés mientras observaba mi pie, se que lo hace para disimularlo.

Un nadie. – Le dije secamente.

Para ser un don nadie fue muy amable al traerte aquí. – Me dice Ayame siguiendo muy interesada en pie.

Me obligo. - Le digo cruzándome de brazos con carita de horror.

Vamos kag, otro te hubiera dejado ahí tirada en la calle, porque te accidentaste en la calle. – Me dice, y yo asiento con la cabeza. – Se nota que le importaste y no es una mala persona.

Si como no. No me digas que estas como las otras de casamenteras. – Le digo ligeramente hastiada. En si ya estoy harta que todas traten de buscar que salga con alguien solo me falta que un día me hagan una cita a ciegas

No estoy de casamentera, respeto tu decisión de no buscar a nadie, pero a ese don nadie le importaste. – Me dice. Sé que eso es mentira yo a él no le importo, si ha hecho su acto de caridad es por el parecido que tengo con ella. No por mi. Prefiero cambiar de tema: Se va demorar mucho Kouga.

No tardara en venir. - Me dice ella.

Se oye pasos venir, Ayame dice: De seguro es Kouga, voy a echar un vistazo. - No hizo falta que saliera y para mi desgracia es quien menos deseo ver en este momento.

Sesshoumaru...¿Qué haces aquí? - Dice Ayame. Genial lo que me faltaba que todos ellos se conocieran.

Acompañando a mi kohai. - Dice él.

Tu kohai. - Dice Ayame, con cara de enserio no bromees.

Yo no soy tu kohai ni tu alumna ni nada parecido. Entendiste. - Le digo sabiendo lo que quería decir.

Tu eres una estudiante de la alianza francesa y yo un profesor por lo tanto eres mi alumna.- Me dice

No, tu no me enseñas.- Le contradigo..

E igual me llamas profesor, así que eres mi alumna. - Dice con argumento solido que no pensaba aceptar.

Taiyo, porque tenía que ser mi Kagome. – Interviene Kouga espantado. –Kagome podías escogerme a mi en lugar de este.- Me dice a mi luciendo decepcionado de lo que el piensa es mi elección.

Que no somos lo que piensas. – Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, ambos sabíamos a que se refería.

Expliquen como un profesor y su disque alumna están juntos a estas horas de la noche. Explíquenlo. – Dice Kouga.

Kouga no estoy de ánimos para tus arranques de celos y que para colmo son por las puras ese y yo.

No soy ningún ese, soy profesor Taiyo - Me interrumpe haciéndose el ofendido.

Ese y lo recalco…. No tenemos nada que ver. Ahora dame la orden sino quieres que me enoje. – Le digo verdaderamente molesta. Quería que terminara todo este mal rato cuanto antes, el pie me comenzaba a doler de nuevo, no aguantaba estar cerca de Sesshoumaru y por último estaban mis amigos que lo único que hacen es malinterpretar las cosas.

No te alteres Kagome compréndeme es un dolor muy grande.- Me ve claramente decpcionado, quizá hasta me hizo sentir algo de culpa.

Kouga. – Esta vez es Ayame la que intervine.

Ok, te haz torcido el pie izquierdo, ¿Algo más? – Me dice él

Me hice una pequeña herida en la rodilla derecha. – Le contesto.

No es del todo pequeña, debería revizartela. Salio buena cantidad de sangre. – Interviene Sesshoumaru.

Bien. Después de las placas revisare esa herida y vere si necesitas puntos. – Dice Kouga apuntando más cosas en la orden. – Toma esto Ayame y llévala a sala de rayos x.

Ayame fue la única que me acompaño a la sala de rayos x, si no permití a nadie más, porque sino mi hígado iba a reventar. Ayame no dijo ningún comentarios ni hablo para nada, solo hasta llegar a la puerta y me dijo: Pon todas las cosas de metal que tengas en esta bandeja y ¿Estás embarazada?

Ayame, Como se te ocurre según tu ¿Quién podría ser el padre? – Le dije no creyendo lo que me pregunto.

Amiga digamos que tu y Sesshoumaru tienen una relación muy cercana, él no …

La interrumpo: Amiga él no es mi tipo comprende nos paramos peleando, no lo soporto. – Le digo muy seria.

No quiero ser ave de mala agüero amiga pero así empiezan las relaciones más serias. Lo sabes. – Me dice,

Aprendí mi lección Ayame, mejor estar sola que mal acompañada. Vamos hay que sacar las placas. – Le digo

Por tu reacción la respuesta a mi pregunta es un no. – Dice ella.

Nunca será sí, cuando se trate de ese. – Le digo.

Ok lo que tu digas. – Dice Ayame.

Después de eso no hablamos para nada, tampoco lo deseaba. Como era de eso que las relaciones más series empezaban con puras peleas. Dicen que del amor al odio al un solo paso pero en este caso no hay ni siquiera odio simplemente me cae mal y que en sí sus intenciones no son sinceras, no lo hace por mi lo hace por Kikyo. Justo a mi me toca conocer al que no puede olvidar a mi querida hermanita….. No niego que físicamente nos parecíamos pero en cuestiones de personalidad nada que ver.

Estoy segura que a él no le gustaría que lo confundiera con Inuyasha aunque en su caso esta un poco difícil si los comparamos, Inuyasha era un par de centímetros más bajo su rostro mas infantil y su cabello más cenizo oscuro Sesshoumaru sería su versión más madura. Definitivamente no sé parecen tanto, no los podría confundir. Aunque aquella vez... Eso paso por pensar en él... Todo esto es la culpa de ambos.

Antes de salir de la clínica

Kagome vas estar con ese yeso por dos semanas, trata de no esforzarte. Entendiste. - Me dice Kouga.

-Si. -Contesto.

Vamos. -Dice Sesshoumaru.

No, me voy con Ayame. -Le digo esperando que ella me apoye.

Yo te llevo Kagome, mi guardia ya término.- Me dice Kouga, lo cual se le agradezco inmensamente porque Sesshoumaru no tenía que oponerse.

Entonces Okami, tu la llevas, Adiós. – Se despide de Ayame con un beso en la mejilla de mi también lo cual aprovecha para decirme en un susurro "La próxima no te salvas" lo cual me hace sentir una sensación extraña en mi cuerpo, mientras que por su parte él se va como si nada.

En el coche con Kouga, todo era mucho más tranquilo y relajado, podíamos poner música hablar de nuestros amigos en común y de las posibles sobornos con los cuales teníamos que dar Ayame en compensación, porque esa niña es celosa y más un conociendo a Kouga que le da alas. Ayame confía en mí por algo somos muy buenas amigas. Es mejor pensar en esto que en las palabras de ese.

Kagome. Debes tener cuidado con Taiyo.- Me dice de pronto muy serio.

¿Por qué lo dices? Acoso es una mala persona. – Le pregunto preocupada.

No… - Dice de inmediato haciendo una pausa para continuar diciendo. - Sólo que es diferente a….. No sé cómo decirlo…- Dice el rascándose la cabeza.

A Inuyasha. – Le digo, el trata de no incomodarme no mencionando a ese no obstante en este caso es necesario. - Es lo que tratas de decir…. Por una parte eso no sería tan desagradable. – Le digo mostrando un falso interés.

No juegues con fuego Kagome te puedes quemar. – Me dice Kouga creyendo que era verdad lo que decía.

Kouga se cuidarme. – Le digo.

Si tienes algún problema o algo parecido me avisas. Eres mi amiga y no quiero que termines lastimada.

Ya Kouga. –Le digo

Lo conozco más tiempo que tu Kagome y no bromeo, él puede lastimarte sin querer. Si es posible mejor aléjate de él. – Me dice.

Yo no lo busco. – Le digo

De acuerdo. – Dice. – Mira ya llegamos, espera para que te ayude a bajar.

*** El viernes***

De nuevo el suplicio de volver a clases, espero no verlo ni cruzármela aunque conociendo mi suerte y más sus palabras "La próxima vez no te salvas". Sacudo mi cabeza para olvidar mejor todo eso. Mejor pienso en como voy a subir los tres pisos para llegar a mi aula y con todo esa multitud que sale del turno anterior y lo peor es que la Madame Mary es una loca de la puntualidad.

Si mal no recuerdo en la universidad tenía que subir seis pisos con yeso, supongo que aquí será más fácil. Pero ahora quien coge mi muleta extra tendré que ser yo misma porque en este momento nadie se apiada de mi.

¿Cómo se te ocurre subir hasta tu aula en muletas? Quieres que te operen. – Dice una voz conocida.

No voy a faltar a clases. – Le digo concentrada en seguir mi camino.

Podías pedir un traslado de aula. – Dice siguiéndome.

Con madame… Prefiero subir. – Le digo, de solo imaginarme la cara de molestia de la madame me da miedo.

Déjame ayudarte. – Dice

No gracias, puedo sola. – Le digo, prefería la ayuda de quien sea menos de él después de la advertencia de Kouga.

Terca hasta el final…. Mira ahí viene Madame Vereau. – Me dice.

Giro de inmediato para pedirle disculpas por la demora y que me disculpe. Sin embargo esta es una de sus tácticas que él utiliza para cargarme .

Bájame, me estás avergonzando, bájame. – Le digo y él como siempre no me hace caso. Si que él despide un fragancia muy varonil y debe ser muy fuerte como para poder cargarme, me pregunto si tendrá unos bíceps bien marcados, si se quitara la camisa se podría ver y tocar…. Que estoy pensando, creo que las malas influencias me están llevando por el mal camino…. Maldición hay que aceptar que Sesshoumaru es apuesto pero lo que tiene de apuesto y sexy, no otra vez esos pensamientos mal sanos….. Mi mente inocente esta siendo corrompida….. Tan de improviso que comenzó esa subida igual fue el regreso al piso. Prefiero mirar a otro lado mi cara esta roja como tomate no es por él es por mis pensamientos negros y peludos y le digo: Gracias, de aquí ya puedo seguir sola.

El no dice nada y se va… Estoy empezando a creer que no es tan comunicativo como pensé, para lo único que habla es para darme la contra o molestarme…. Creo que es su hobby. Aunque no se ve tan peligroso como dice Kouga parece un niño me recuerdo tanto al pequeño Van.

Hay ya sonó la campana mejor me apuro, voy lo más rápido que puedo al salón donde recibo varias miradas inquisidoras con pinta de querer cometer un homicidio. Por qué no me di cuenta ante, Sesshoumaru es el único profesor guapo y joven, es como si yo hubiera osado tratar de matar una vaca en la india o tratar de robarles a la gallina de los huevos de oro. Gran problema en que me acabo de meter por su culpa.

La clase transcurre normal si se puede decir, las miradas asesinas no terminaron y es probable que me hicieran el mal de ojo… Creo que le diré a Eri que me pase el huevo, pobre de mi, yo en ningún momento he pedido esto.

Antes de terminar la clase se aparece uno de los coordinadores, nos informa: Debido al accidente que ha tenido su compañera Higurashi Kagome nos hemos visto en la necesidad de cambiarlos de aula 103, este cambio se realizara a partir del día lunes. Gracias por su comprensión. – Para después oír el ringggggggggggg de la campana que indica la salida.

Espero a que se vallan todos, no valla ser que reciba un empujón involuntario por parte de mis compañeras, o su mal ojo cause eso. La profesora se retira diciendo un au revoir. Meto mis cosas en mi bolso, me pongo los auriculares en los oídos y prendo mi mp3 si no me equivoco esta en the pólice..Don't stand so close to me… Esa canción es tan linda, perfecta para hacer maratón con las chicas de telenovelas coreanas…. Debemos organizarnos… Es nos animaría mucho. Aunque Ere con sus ñaños y Tomoko con su camada, para eso tienen a los padres de sus hijos. Voy a decirles para organizar una las siguientes vacaciones.

Escucho una voz que me saca de mis planes: Vamos, se hace tarde.

Tu no me llevas, me voy en taxi… Ya los voy a llamar- Le digo.

Es peligroso. Más aún si estas con ese yeso. – Me dice tomando mi bolso y empezando a caminar.

Espera, ¿A dónde crees que vas? - Le digo caminando con mis muletas y se detiene en las escaleras , me suponía que iba a decir algo para engañarme sin embargo está vez no iba a caer, estoy preparada. Le digo: Puedo bajar sola… Si quieres ayudarme puedes llevar esta muleta. – Le doy la muleta.

Segura… mira una mariposa de noche. – Me dice.

No voy a caer en tu juego esta vez. – Le digo bajando con cuidado.

No te miento esta vez. - Dice señalándome por la ventana.

No voy a volver a subir. – Le digo. Él baja hasta la siguiente ventanal mira y me dice: Desde aquí también se pueden ver más.

En serio. – Bajo un poco más rápido. El ventanal daba la vista de la parte lateral del jardín principal y de verdad habían varias mariposas volando cerca a un pino. – Wau… Que bonito… Pero las mariposas no vuelan de día.

La bella isabelina es una mariposa nocturna, no es oriunda de aquí las que están aquí han sido forzadas adaptarse. – Me dice sin dejar de mirarlas.

¿Forzadas? – Le digo.

Ellas son de la península ibérica y cuenta la historia que un hombre por complacer a su amada las trajo hasta aquí. – Dice.

Supongo que muchas murieron por eso. – Le digo.

Si… Aunque cuando se iba a dar por vencido las mariposas lo sorprendieron. Sabes. – Me dice.

¿como sabes esa historia? – Le pregunto.

Todo el mundo aquí la conoce. – Me dice. – Apresúrate o nos dejaran aquí adentro.

No te vallas con mi bolso y la muleta. – Le digo bajando los últimos escalones.

Dépêchez-étudiant. (Date prisa estudiante)– Me dice con ese típico tono de orden y su cara seria aunque sentí que lo decía en broma y no me fije en donde pise y casi me caigo, eso si que es culpa del mal de ojo aunque mis reflejos son buenos y me sujete de la baranda y él por su parte se acerco rápido listo para sujetarme si me caía cosa que no fue necesario...

je ne le disais pas sérieusement. Êtes-vous bien ? (No lo dije en serio, ¿Estás bien ?)–Me dice.

Ah .. Estoy bien no te preocupes… ¿Qué dijiste? – Le digo con un gran signo de interrogación en mi cara sé que me hablaba en francés sin embargo yo recién estoy en básico 1 y no entendí casi nada de lo que dijo, especialmente la primera parte.

Nada, toma tu muleta yo llevare mejor tu bolso. – Me dice.

Si que el día de hoy te has portado muy amable. – Le digo.

No responde nada y acelera el paso, antes de alejarme de las mariposas les doy un último vistazo y me sorprendo más al ver a todas las mariposas no son muchas pero están en diferentes niveles, unas cerca al suelo y otras que vuelan bastante alto casi tocando las copas de los árboles.

Étudiant. – Dice él.

Voy, Monsieur. - Le respondo.

Avanza más rápido, me despido del guardia de seguridad y llego hasta el coche, no me quedara de otra que aceptar su oferta de llevarme a casa porque tiene toda la razón en que es peligroso que valla en taxi teniendo en cuenta que estoy con yeso y la amenaza constante de los falsos taxistas que roba, violan y matan personas. Estoy más indefensa con el yeso en mi pie, si fuera mi brazo el enyesado lo podría utilizar como arma de defensa.

Vous êtes toujours penser à la lune, étudiant. (Siempre estás pensando en la luna, estudiante) - Me dice en francés pero esta vez yo sabía lo que decía y le contesto.

Excuse Monsieur. Je pense à votre offre. J'ai décidé d'accepter.(Disculpe señor, yo estaba pensando en su oferta. He decidido aceptarla) – Le contesto.

Me ve sorprendido, en si no sé cuál es su sorpresa, no dice nada solo me abre la puerta y me ayuda a subir. Le digo en tono de juego: Merci beaucoup, Monsieur.(Muchas gracias, señor)

No dice nada hasta que el coche se encuentra en marcha: Tu no hablas un poco de francés. Tu nivel es más avanzado que el básico 1.

Me halagas pero te soy sincera solo sé un poco de francés. – Le digo.

¿Quién te enseño? – Me pregunta.

Aprendía algo en el colegio aunque a mi mamá le encanta el francés, cuando era niña me mostraba sus libros y me decía unas cuantas palabas en francés…. Digamos que ahí empezó el gusto por el idioma. – Le digo nostálgica, hace tiempo que todo eso termino.

Me dijiste que eras una profesora de educación inicial… Tienes una gran responsabilidad. – Me dice.

Si lo sé, aunque son tan lindo los niños. – Le digo poniendo ojos de estrellitas al recordar a todos mis ñañitos.

¿Qué edad tienen tus alumnos? - Me pregunta.

Tiene 4 años y son unos amores pero a veces me sacan canas verdes y también me hacen matar de risa con sus ocurrencias. – Le digo con una sonrisa.

Digamos que ellos te alegran el día – Me dice.

Si. Por ejemplo Van no es un niño muy demostrativo con sus sentimientos sin embargo cuando ve triste alguien va y le da un abrazo. No le gusta ver triste a nadie.- Le digo.

Creo que a nadie le gusta ver triste a alguien – Me dice.

Es verdad pero él es el único que tiene esa forma de ser a pesar de todo. – Le digo.

¿Por qué dices a pesar de todo? – Le pregunto.

Es que ha sufrido muchas perdidas en su corta edad, la única persona que le queda es su padrino, Por lo que él es un niño muy reservado no quiere que lo vean llorar porque dice que eso es de débiles y el tiene que ser fuerte. Su padrino lo quiere pero en el albergue donde estuvo antes no eran tan buenos con él y le han dejado secuelas. – Le conté.

¿Qué le paso a sus padres? – Le pregunto.

Su madre tuvo un cáncer muy agresivo y falleció cuando tenía dos añitos y su padre murió en un viaje trabajo, la avioneta en la que viajo se choco contra un cerro y nadie sobrevivió. El estuvo en el nido desde cuna y era un niño muy dulce tierno siempre sonriente cuando murió su mamá se fue apagando su sonrisa pero llegaba a reír pero cuando volvió del albergue ya no sonreía y no lloraba. Si no fuera Hitomi su amiguita él no volvería sonreír ni participaría son como pan y mantequilla. – Le digo.

Ese niño es muy afortunado al tener una amiga como esa niña.- Me dice.

Si, ella le exige que se porte bien sino ya no va ser su amiga. – Le digo

Sesshoumaru se ríe por un momento pero al final noto una tristeza en su mirada o me habrá parecido.

Llegamos, te ayudo a bajar. – Me dice bajando.

No sé porque parece que pregunta las cosas si igual lo va hacer. Le digo: Gracias, desde aquí yo puedo sola.

Mañana paso por ti antes de clases. – Me dice.

No es necesario, yo puedo ir por mi cuenta, bonne nuit Monsieur (buenas noches señor)- Le digo dándole un beso en la mejilla. - Merci beaucoup.(Muchas gracias)

Bonne nuit étudiant. (Buenas noches estudiante) – Me dice subiendo a se carro. Espera a que entre a casa para irse.

¿En qué viniste? Hija oí voces. – Me dice mi mamá.

Un profesor se ofreció a traerme, la casa le queda de camino. – Le respondo.

Que amble, dale las gracias de mi parte hija. – Me dice mi mamá más animada, era como en los viejos tiempos.

Si mami no te preocupes lo haré. – Le contesto con una sonrisa y subo para mi habitación.

*** Fin del capítulo 7 ***

Notas de autora:

Holas espero que les haya gustado este capitulo… Lamento la demora pero es que estuve un poco ocupada con unos exámenes, cosa que pasara también esta semana que viene. De todas formas dejen sus Reviews que en verdad animan y hacen que la inspiración llegue más rápido además dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos dejen sus Reviews.. El nombre del siguiente capitulo no se sabe…. Bueno me despido de ustedes con agradecimientos especiales a:

Silvemy89:

Sasunaka doki


	9. capitulo 8: Noche complicada

**Ella no soy yo**

**Capitulo 8: Noche complicada**

Han pasado casi las dos semanas que debo pasar enyesada en las cuales de lunes a viernes he regresado de mis clases de francés con Sesshoumaru. Después de todo me pare haberlo juzgado mal es bastante amable y raras veces gracioso, aunque nuestras discusiones de niños como él las ha denominado hasta me dice como le puedo dar ese ejemplo a mis alumnos.

Por lo poco que me ha dicho de su vida trabaja en una farmacéutica en la que a mi parecer él tiene muchas libertades y según lo que me dejo adivinar es que el estudio para ser químico farmacéutico. Estoy casi segura que debe tener una maestría o doctorado. Se ve de ese tipo de persona. Pero lo que hasta ahora no entiendo es que hace un químico farmacéutico con trabajo de profesor en la alianza francesa. Cuando le pregunte ¿Por qué enseñaba en la alianza francesa? Vi que quiso articular una palabra y luego mostro una cara como que en si eso lo hacía por obligación o algo parecido.

En cuestión de expresiones faciales digamos que no es tan difícil saber que piensa Sesshoumaru en ese sentido es muy parecido a Inuyasha sin embargo Sesshoumaru no es tan demostrativo es como si quisiera guardar su cosas pero como esos gestos son similares puedo leerlos. Después de todo por algo eran hermanaos en si medios hermanos.

Por otro lado siento que las cosas han mejorado en casa mi mamá habla más conmigo y no la siento tan alejada. Veo que muestra un interés en la relación que tengo con el Monsieur. Si supiera quién es me pregunto si le seguiría agradando, me ha sacado la información suficiente como para saber que no es un señor mayor de sesenta. Incluso el día de hoy le ha horneado galletitas, ni a mi me hace eso y a este sí…. En si a ninguno.

En el trabajo ni que hablar, ellas no saben de él aunque juro que ellas sospechan algo no para de molestarme con las clases de francés hasta se han atrevido a escribir en el yeso un anuncio… "Profesora de educación Inicial busca urgente a caballero fiel también se aceptan príncipes azules.…. Para cualquier contrato llamar al siguiente número…." y ponen el mío. Hasta ahora recuerdo como oculte ese tipo de anuncio con un sticker grande de un gato, todo fue de maravilla hasta que al final al último momento se despega el sticker y ve el anuncio y solo pedí al mundo trágame tierra, trágame tierra, se mato de la risa y no dijo nada más.

Toca la campana de salida y otra vez el regreso a casa mañana es el último día que me llevara a casa. Como siempre espero a que todos se vallan mientras alisto mis cosas el no demora aparecer en la puerta se acerca y toma mis cosas. Bajo por las escalera y veo que esta vez ya no están las mariposas que siempre veía antes de irnos.

Termino la época de reproducción y las mariposas mueren para repetir el ciclo.

Ahhhh….. – Digo triste.

En un tiempo volverás a verlas. – Me dice.

Si supongo. – Le digo y recuerdo el presente que le quería dar mi madre. – Espera, mi madre te mando algo en agradecimiento por llevarme a casa.

Ella no sabe quien soy ¿Verdad? – Me dice.

Eres el Monsieur de la alianza francesa que es amable y me lleva a casa. – Le digo sin atreverme a mirarlo a los ojos.

¿Por qué? - Me pregunta.

No creo que le agrade la idea, después de todo tu fuiste el novio de Kikyo y el medio hermano de Inuyasha y tu sabes perfectamente lo que hicieron ambos. – Le digo.

¿Y qué? Ellos lo hicieron no nosotros. – Me dice.

Yo aún me avergüenzo por lo que hizo ella, no fue justo para ti. Si no quería nada contigo debía de decírtelo. Lo mismo opino de él. ¿qué les costaba ser sinceros? – Le digo.

Ellos lo hicieron porque quisieron…. ¿Qué es lo que me vas dar? – Dice para cambiar de tema, porque hablar de ellos resulta incomodo para ambos quizá si seguíamos terminábamos peleando ambos vemos todo esto desde una perspectiva distinta todo esto... Debo dejar de pensar eso y concentrarme en lo que me pregunto él.

Así, dame mi bolso lo voy a sácarlo. – Rebusco un momento y encuentro la pequeña bolsita de tela, con un rosón. – Toma.

El toma mi bolso junto con el presente, lo abre y me dice: Hace mucho tiempo que no como galletas caseras.

Yo tampoco y no me dejo tocar ninguna, mi mamá dice que son para el Monsieur. – Le digo.

Ummmmmm están deliciosa. – Lo dice en mi cara provocándome, malvado. Me imagino de que deben ser las galletas, de pasas, castañas, pecanas, almendras…. De solo imaginar se me hace agüita la boca. Voy más rápido es mejor alejarse de la tentación.

Dentro del coche vi que todavía quedaban galletas, aquí no puedo huir de su fragancia ni apariencia. Mira por la venta Kagome, me repito a mi misma.

Toma unas si tanto quieres comerlas – Me dice.

En serio. - Ojitos de estrellita- Gracias. – No soy tan abusiva y solo tomo una de cada sabor.

En tu casa no hay más galleta. – Me dice.

Shippo me gano y se las comió todas y ha terminado con indigestión. – Le digo.

¿Shippo? – Me pregunta.

Mi sobrino, tiene tres años y es todo un amor. –Le digo.

No lo sabía. –Me dice. No me sorprende Kikyo siempre fue así lo único importante de su vida era ella y nada más que ella los demás entraban en un segundo plano.

Un día te lo presentare. – Le dije sin medir mis palabras, eso indicaba que saldría con él en otra ocasión sin ser estrictamente necesario….. Horror!

Me ve como diciendo a esta que bicho raro le pico, para luego decir: Me encantaría. No te olvides de avisarme.

Si... Eto... Mañana es el último día que me vas a llevar a mi casa, el viernes me retiran el yeso.-Le digo.

Ya han pasado las dos semanas tan rápido. – Me dice.

Si, por fin me quitaran esto, si que es fastidioso. Caminar, es todo un suplicio. – Le digo.

Has tenido que estar en reposo. – Me dice.

¿Quién iba a estar con mis chiquis?… Además los extrañaría. – Le digo.

Tienes que pensar en tu salud. – Me dice.

No me regañes… Ellos han sido tan lindos que se han portado como unos angelitos y esto – Señalo el yeso. – les ha servido de ejemplo para no ir corriendo como locos en el salón o en la lluvia. –

Sino terminaran como su miss Kagome enyesada. – Me dice.

Si. – Le digo.

Le haz sacado provecho a tu accidente, eso te pasa por ser descuidada. – Me dice.

Mejor dicho esto me sucedio porque alguien me perseguía y no me dejaba en paz. – Le digo.

Sólo quería ser amable. – Me dice

Si como no… No te conozco bien pero me parece que tienes oscuras intenciones….. – Le digo sería, veo su cara de sorpresa y me río. – Jajajajajajajaja… que cara tan graciosa pusiste…. Solo bromeaba. Aunque tus motivos estoy segura que están relacionados con ella.

La persona que esta en frente de mí es Kagome Higurashi. - Me responde.

No muchas veces te queda claro...- Esto lo digo en voz baja.

Tu crees que no me doy cuenta que tu a veces me confunde con ese... - Me dice. No le digo nada.

Yo si sé que eres Sesshoumaru disculpa el apelativo pero no eres la basura de Inuyasha... Tu eres muy diferente a él incluso físicamente. - Le digo.

Si tu lo dices entonces dime ¿Qué haces aquí? – Me dice.

¿Qué hago aquí? Me preguntas… No sé quién fue el que me obligo. Sabes qué. Detente. – Le digo.

No lo haré- Me dice molesto.

Hazlo… No quiero estar en un lugar donde no quieren que este. Pará que me bajo de tu auto en este momento. – Le digo molesta.

Solo te molestas porque te pregunte ¿Qué haces aquí?. – Me dice como si yo fuera la que estuviera exagerando.

O paras el coche o no me va importar bajarme mientras este en marcha. – Le digo, ya había descubierto donde estaba el seguro de la puerta, lo presiona y quito el seguro.

Él frena rápidamente y se orilla a un costado de la avenida prendiendo las intermitentes. Para decir: ¿Qué crees que haces? ... Perfecto si quieres bajarte… Hazlo.- Me dice mirando fijamente, está en verdad molesto pero no creo más que yo.

No le digo nada simplemente bajo, me demoro un poco. Con ayuda de las muletas bajo sola, no necesitaba ni quería su ayuda. Me pongo de pie y azoto la puerta del carro lo más fuerte que puedo. Me alejo de su carro y me fijo si viene algún taxi. Espero un poco y viene uno vacío levanto mi mano para pararlo. Le pregunto cuánto me cobra hasta mi casa y no pide mucho, creo que eso no era lo importante lo único que quiero es irme de ahí. Él me sigue hasta que llegue a casa, sana y salva para luego escucharlo rechinar las llantas de su coche, si que está molesto. A mí me importa un comino unas veces estuve a punto de confundirlo pero yo sé que no es él… Aunque ambos son un par de retardados.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

¿Quién se crea ella para reclamarme?, ella todo el tiempo me dice que no la confunda con Kikyo y ella qué acaso no a veces piensa que soy él… No creo que ella en tan solo un año lo haya olvidado completamente… Cuando se cayó y la levante vi en su mirada que veía a otra persona sin embargo se contuvo y me rechazo. Todo el tiempo es lo mismo con ella….

Sé que físicamente se parecen no obstante en carácter ella es más problemática, tenemos que pelear y discutir por tonterías o porqué ella no le gusta que uno le sugiera una cosa por su bien. Hasta el final se tiene que negar y cuando ya no le queda de otra acepta.

Ahora por su capricho decide irse sola en un taxi, por su culpa tengo que seguirla si le pasa algo como lograre mi objetivo. Si no fuera por eso… "Tu eres muy diferente a él" Escucho sus palabras en mi mente. Sonriendo involuntariamente. Ah…. No importa, ella quizá después también este de acuerdo. Bien por fin llegamos, me fijo que entre a su casa, acelero para irme de ahí.

Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Ahora ¿quién será? Contesto: Aló.

Hola Taiyo… Adivina…. Tengo trabajo para ti mañana. – Me dice todo Feliz Kasami.

No estoy de ánimo para tus cosas. – Le digo irritado.

No me digas que te fallaron tus dotes de Casanova… Estas perdiendo el toque. – Me dice un irritante Kasami.

No lo voy hacer. – Le digo.

No seas sensible… Tu eres él único que puede hacerlo…. A diferencia de nosotros tu eres el más indicado sabes más que cualquiera de mis hombres. - Me dice más serio.

No, estoy ocupado. – Le digo.

Tu trabajo en la farmacéutico no es la gran cosa solo supervisas que todo marche bien, si estuvieras en Francia o Japón las cosas son más complicadas y hay más reuniones y mucho más que supervisar en cambio aquí tu trabajo es relajado. – me dice.

Debo supervisar además debo cumplir con la labor de los Villeneuve. – Le digo.

Falta no me importa… Además mientras más tengamos de Onigumo …. – Empieza a decirme con su mismo cuento.

No me repitas tu frase que pareces disco rayado lo único que conseguimos han sido muertos y tu sabes muy bien a que me refiero. El peritaje oficial es una cosa y el real es otra en este mundo. – Le digo.

En este tipo de cosas se pierden vidas. – Dice.

Muy bien entonces que sigan haciéndolo sin mi ayuda. – Le digo.

Hay un cargamento de lo que menos te gusta…. Es ahora de la India, su nuevo mercado. – Me dice.

Muñecas… De niñas - Le digo, es común que en ciertos países donde a las mujeres no las consideran las venden y hasta las regalan como objetos. Esto se ve en todos lados aunque en unos lugares no es tan común.

Un colaborador nos dio el dato que llega mañana en la noche. – Dice.

Sabes que no puedo ir como yo… Más te vale que sea verdad si no yo mismo te romperé la cara.- Le digo.

Es verdad, mi informante es de fiar… Además te estoy liberando de dar clase. – Me dice.

Bien. – Le digo desganada. – No va demorar mucho, deseo estar libre antes de las nueve. – Le digo.

Claro hombre. Si todo sale de maravilla terminamos a las 8. – Dice.

Ok, bye. Le digo para colgarle. Podría estar molesto con ella sin embargo sigue siendo peligroso que ella tome taxi estando con ese yeso, es más indefensa.

*** La noche siguiente ***

Espero a Kasami en el lugar de siempre. Veo como el de costumbre se aparece en su típica 4x4 de mafioso de quinta. Al menos esta vez tiene un color decente. Para su particular personalidad saluda efusivamente sacando su cabeza por la ventana como niño pequeño o un perro. No sé como llego a ser agente de la interpol. Es una de las grandes incógnitas del mundo.

Taiyo… Viniste. – Dice ya bajando del coche.

Dime en que consiste todo para terminar rápido. – Le digo.

La cosa es que nos vamos a demorar un poco más de la cuenta. – Dice.

¿Cuánto tiempo? – Le digo.

Una hora tal vez dos. – Dice.

Lo siento, tengo algo importante que hacer, no puedo ayudarte. – Le digo

Entre lo que veraz esta el hizo de mecánico con el carro de…

Ese no es mi asunto si Inu Tashio no creyó conveniente limpiar ese asunto porque yo debo hacerlo no me importa. – Le digo.

Sesshoumaru, tu padre se metería en graves problemas si lo hiciera. Tiene cosas que perder ya perdió a un hijo no creo que soporte perder a otro. – Me dice.

No me hagas reír. Para ese no existo, Miroku conoces la historia a la perfección más siendo el amigo de Inuyasha…. Así que por lados de sentimentalismo no me vas a coger. – Le digo.

Muy bien no lo hagas por él y que hay de Kikyo. Ella no debía morir si todo esto paso fue…

Mi culpa….No metas la herida en la yaga Miroku que me olvido de la amistad y te va ir como en feria. – Le digo.

Bien lárgate, abortare la misión y que esas pobres niñas sean vendidas como objetos su infancia robado pudiendo ser salvadas…. Vete, vete. – Me dice.

Voy donde él y le doy un puñetazo en la cara para luego decirle: Acepto, pero yo me largo de ahí máximo 9:15, no me importa que. De acuerdo.

Ok... – Dice adolorido, sígueme te voy a dar lo que te vas a poner, saca un maletín de la maletera. Dice. Este es tu terno, unos lentes de contacto azules, eres el italiano Teobaldo Galbini. Este es el dinero con el pagaras ten cuidado con los lentes son cámaras muy delicadas lo último de lo último en tecnología.

Tu padre no escatima en los caprichos de su hijo. – Le digo.

Sabes que mucho quieren volar cabezas y digas que este fin nos ayuda a ambos.

¿Dónde va suceder todo? – Le pregunto mientras me cambio.

Han decidió desembarcar en un puerto en el sur. Pero la mercadería la van a vender en el foso. – Me dice.

No es muy temprano para la venta del foso. – Le digo.

Es venta especial. Solo unos pocos están invitados y Teobaldo Galbini es uno de los privilegiados.

La mercadería es con entrega inmediata o tenemos que esperar. – Le digo.

Entrega inmediata luego de la subasta… En ese momento nosotros entramos y todo termina. – Me dice.

Me voy. – Le digo tomando las llaves. Hay un detalle importante que me olvido mencionar: Teobaldo de parte de quién viene. Sabes tan bien como yo que normalmente mandan a un subordinado.

Tu sabes de quien, tienes tus nexos. Así que tu rostro les resultara familiar. – Me dice como si nada.

No lo metas a él en tus embarradas. –Le digo.

Invéntate tu uno que te caiga mal. – Me dice.

No tienes sentido del código de honor y lealtad. – Le digo.

Quien lo dice. Tu el primogénito del gran Inu Tashio Taiyo que su principal objetivo es acabar con la cabeza del grupo de tu padre. Eso no es lo que estas haciendo ahora. – Me dice.

Con la familia uno no se mete. Lo sabes bien si hice esto fue con la promesa que nadie de ellos meterías. – Le digo.

De acuerdo… Vas tener que esperar… - Toma su celular y empieza hacer unas llamadas. Se demora un montón porque hace una llamada tras otra. Media hora una hora…. Para luego recibir una última llamada. Discute un rato y al final me dice: Bien Enzo Toletti haz sido mandado por Ernesto Milano… Es uno que tiene sus conexiones especializado en la trata de personas a nivel mundial esta interesado en nueva mercancía barata y económica, así eres de Milan.

Bien. – Me voy y 9:15 yo me retiro. – Le digo.

Parto hacia la fosa, ese lugar si que es horrible. Hubiese preferido el puerto. Que se va hacer tendré que soportar el tráfico, en este último año lo único que ha hecho es empeorar su supuesta solución para el trafico vehicular a resultado ser peor que el problema. Miro el reloj si que es tarde ya son las seis. Tengo tres horas para llegar.

Llego a la entrada de la fosa, luce como una playa de estacionamiento normal. Al ingresar en vez de pedir el Ticket le digo Milano. El vallet parking se aleja un rato y para encender las luces. Para decirme que las siga. Lo mismo de siempre, si que no cambian nada de este lugar. Todo esta totalmente oscuro digamos que es por si alguien desea infiltrarse se pierda. Sigo las luces hasta llegar al cuarto principal. Se puede oír la típica música de ascensor en el lugar hay otros que también recién llegan o están bajando y son recibidos por anfitrionas de Naraku.

Me estaciona y se acerca una chica creo porque más parece una niña máximo tendrá 18 años o tal vez sea una menor. Comienza hablarme en Italiano yo le respondo secamente. Admito que esta es una de esas pruebas para ver que uno es en verdad quien dice ser. La paso sin problema y son conducido a la estancia general o mejor dicho al coliseo.

La subasta empieza con su típico espectáculo de artes marciales y peleas además de su muestra de animales exóticos. Tanta cosa para perder dos hora dos valiosas horas son las ocho de la noche y por fin empezara la subas.

Buenas damas y caballeros daremos inicio a la subasta del día de hoy. Toda la mercancía traída el día de hoy es de la India.. . – Dice el presentador. Varios de los asistentes se retiran no estaban del todo interesado, - Esta mercancía es de bajo precio pero no se guíen por su precio la mercadería del día de hoy es de magnifica calidad. Comencemos con el primer conteiner. – Dice el presentador.

Uno de los participantes uso el intercomunicador diciendo: No mencionaron que estarían en los conteiner ¿Cómo estaremos seguros que lo que esta ahí es lo que dices? – Le dice.

Caballero se puede asegurar que toda la mercancía tiene lo mismo. Solo que quizá con unas cuantas perdidas, además se golpeara los containers para que puedan oír lo que hay en su interior. – Dice.

Los que pensaban irse todavía se quedan. Yo por mi parte no me inmuto, y continuo.

La subasta empieza los que están en más bajo precio lo compro es decir en los que no se oyen muchos gritos. Sabía lo que pasaría si no lo vendían. Las matarían a todas. Resultaba más barato que mantenerlas vivas. Miro el reloj son las 9. Faltan quince minutos.

La subasta a terminado, pueden pasar a recoger su mercadería, nuestras anfitrionas los guiaran damas y caballeros. – Dice.

Aparece de nuevo la misma muchacha. Me guía hasta la bodega los conteiner ya están separados por grupos. Cada comprador se acerca a su cargamento hace que los habrán los sirvientes del lugar.

De unos salen varias mujeres y niñas. Abre uno de los que compre y la cosa esta peor de lo que imaginaba quizá serían unas treinta o cincuenta e las que solo se mantenían en pie tres de cuclillas cuatro y cuatro sentadas. Todas las deñas alrededor de ellas. Da asco. No obstante debo mantener la calma o todo se va ser en vano.

Cuando todos los conteiners son abiertos aparece uno de los guardias gritando la policía, la policía todos corren como ratas tratando de esconderse. Sigo al organizador. No tardan mucho la policía en encontrarnos.

- Quietos, estan rodeados. - Nos dicen.

Todos se quedan quietos no son estupidos. Despues de todo con un poco de dinero quedan libres en unas cuantas horas. Pero yo soy otra historia cuando estan apunto de esposarme forsejeo doy unos golpes y corro. Los policias me persigue se oyen los disparos, rayos son reales.

Este tonto de Kasami trata de matarme. Aprovecho las zonas oscuras para ocultarme y llegar hasta el estacionamiento, todo está lleno de policías va ser imposible escabullirme. Debió cruzárseme por la cabeza que esto podía ser una trampa. Quizá lo sobornaron o soy un estorbo en toda esta investigación.

Amo bonito. – Escucho la voz de Jaken. Maldición ya estoy loco y oigo voces. – Amo bonito, estoy aquí atrás.

Me giro y lo que veo es a uno de los miembros del equipo swat. Este es mi fin. – Amo bonito he venido a sacarlo… Kasami – me ha dado esta ropa para usted.- Me da un maletín. – Es una ropa igual a la mía, me dijo que saliéramos como si nada y que volvamos al punto de reunión para que se pueda retirar.

Gracias Jaken, - Le digo al terminar de vestirme.

No es necesario amo bonito que me de las gracias… Sígame para llevarlo hasta mi moto para que pueda irse. – Me dice.

Lo sigo, corremos hasta llegar a la entrada de la fosa donde pasamos como otro de los miembros del equipo hasta que llego a la moto.

Amo bonito no sé preocupe yo veo como llego. – Me dice.

Sube atrás, me haz salvado y crees que te voy a dejar aquí de ahí te vas. – Le digo.

No tardamos mucho en llegar al punto de encuentro no quiero irme con esto puesto no me queda de otra si pregunta que puedo decir. Ah no sé ya veré que me inventare. Subo a mi coche y parto lo más rápido que puedo, enciendo el GPS y busco la ruta más rápida para llegar a la alianza francesa. Sigo las instrucciones. No hay casi tráfico a esta hora sin embargo voy al limite de velocidad permitido.

Esquivo los carros con gran facilidad. Miro la hora, son la nueve y cincuenta. Quizá todavía la encuentre. Normalmente solemos partir un cuarto para las diez o quizá un poco más y a mi todavía me falta la mitad de camino. Maldita sea, este tarado de Miroku me ha hecho perder más tiempo del debido. Si le pasa algo, ella quizá ponga resistencia pero… No debo pensar, sino perderé más tiempo.

Falta poco para llegar y son las nueve y cincuenta siete falta poco pronto llegare. Rayos en este punto solo hay semáforos y justo están en rojo. No me queda de otra más que esperar. Miro el contador del tiempo y se hace tan lento. Tres, dos, uno, cero bien arranco lo más rápido que puedo para llegar a los siguientes semáforos estoy a solo dos cuadras una cuadra. No hay ningún carro estacionado y las luces de las aulas están apagadas la únicas encendida son las que están al exterior. No pierdo nada bajando a preguntar. Me quito el casco, el chaleco, la máscara y los guantes tratare de que parezca un traje normal. Los meto en la maletera y voy a la puerta a preguntar al muchacho de seguridad.

Disculpe, hay una alumna con muletas en el último turno, me gustaría saber si todavía se encuentra aquí. –

Ya todos los alumnos se han retirado y la alumna que menciona se fue como hace diez minutos fuel la última en partir. – Me dice.

Gracias. – Le digo secamente., no tenía la culpa de que ella se fuera sin embargo rayos, por gusto me apure.

***Con Kagome ***

Valla ya es tarde y la clase ha terminado hace como quince minutos y el todavía n o ha subido, que raro.

Señorito ya es hora de cerrar debe salir. – Me dice el señor de limpieza.

Oh si no se preocupe, solo estaba.. Disculpe el día de hoy ha venido Monsieur Taiyo. – Le pregunto.

No ha faltado. ¿Le ayudo a bajar? – Me dice.

Si gracias, tome una de las muletas, eso me ayudaría mucho. – Le digo.

El joven de limpieza fue muy amable conmigo, me ayudo hasta la puerto. Le di las gracias y tome el taxi.

Me preocupa, le habrá pasado algo, estará bien, quizá tuvo un accidente o estará enfermo. Una angustia horrible me invade todo el cuerpo. Y si… "Tonta" me digo a mi misma dándome un golpe en la cabeza. La última vez que pele seriamente con alguien fue con Inuyasha y nunca hicimos las paces…

Flash Back

Siempre es lo mismo contigo, tu frase favorita es que luego me lo compensaras.- Le digo molesta. Nuestra cena de aniversario la suspendimos porque tenía una reunión importante.

Kag lo siento. Sabes que me encantaría estar contigo en lugar de esos viejos amargados. – Me dice, tratando de abrazarme.

Lo empujo y le digo: Te puedo entender y perdonar otros días pero no en nuestro aniversario…. Si empiezas con eso luego que será, me dejaras plantada el día de nuestra boda por una estúpida reunión- Le digo.

No seas exagerada. Además eso lo hacemos con anticipación… Sé que te he fallado unas veces. –Me dice.

Unas veces… De hace un par de meses para atrás si tengo suerte te veo una vez a la semana si el señor tiene tiempo en su agenda… La última vez que te vi fue hace dos semanas y fue por cinco minutos. No pienso ser tu plato de segunda mesa. – Le digo.

No lo eres… Nunca lo serás. – Me dice.

Ni siquiera me llamas y tu celular para apagado. Dime en verdad te quieres casar… - Se me hace un nudo en la garganta.- Si estas arrepentido, dilo lo comprenderé.

….. – No dice nada.

Eso me dolió: Esto termina aquí Inuyasha no pienso estar al lado de una persona que no me quiere. Vete con lo que se te antoje no me importas…Púdrete. – Le doy una cachetada y me fui de ahí.

Fin del Flash back

Me llamo muchas veces y no le conteste. Para al día siguiente enterarme que había tenido un accidente y la última vez que lo vi fue para que lo desconectara y me despidiera de él . Me da risa porque lo que hice fue reprocharle y amenazarlo porque parte de su farsa salió a la luz. Ahora comprendo que todo fue por Kikyo. Ni siquiera me he atrevido a oír sus mensajes en el correo de voz. Nadie sabe que los dejo.

Si paso lo mismo con Sesshoumaru, si le paso algo malo si se muere. No, él no puede hacerlo no es tan tonto. Pero hay una posibilidad, si sucediera no me lo perdonaría admito que he estado a punto de confundirlo con I… Pero yo me doy cuenta rápidamente que no es él. En cambio Sesshoumaru solo se da cuenta cuando yo se lo digo.

Todo el día me la he pasado preocupada, he visto las noticias en la televisión, no hay nada también reviso en internet tampoco hay nada relevante. Si le hubiera pasado algo las malas noticias corren rápido… ¿verdad? Así fue con Inuyasha. Lo más recomendable es que valla temprano mientras más pronto me cerciore que este bien, estaré más calmada… No debo exaltarme, eso no me hace nada bien.

Llego temprano después de no hacerlo en mucho tiempo, me fijo si en el estacionamiento no está su Audi r8 plateado y el siempre llega temprano. "Cálmate Kagome" Me digo, hay tráfico y quizá por eso se ha demorado. Espero hasta que toque la campana que indica la salida del turno anterior y su Audi no aparece.

Debo irme ya no puedo seguir esperando. Toda la clase me la paso con mi mente en un plano distinto por más que intento concentrarme en ella no puedo. Es imposible imágenes de horribles accidentes y tragedias me agobian con un personaje en común aunque las más memorables son las de accidentes en carro. Esto es causado por la influencia de Inuyasha. Verlo en esa cama como si estuviera dormido con la esperanza que quizá despierte y no lo hizo, si pasara lo mismo. Tengo miedo.

La campana suena todos salen y yo continuo con miedo, no me queda de otra que afrontarlo. No puedo quedarme aquí metida para siempre que sea lo que Kami quiera. Tomo aire y cargo mi bolso. Bajo las escaleras lo más tranquila que puedo siempre buscándolo con la mirada. No hay señas de él. Trago saliva y pongo mis manos como puños como para darme más fuerza.

Al estar en la puerto lo primero que busco es el Audi plateado y para mi gran alegría está ahí aparentemente no ha sufrido ningún daño. Voy rápido donde él para verificar. Lo examino detenidamente, no hay raspones ni nada parecido. Doy un suspiro de alivio y pongo mi mano en mi pecho.

¿Qué haces mirando mi carro tan detenidamente? – Oigo su voz y siento como mi alma vuelve al cuerpo, está bien, me repito a mi misma una y otra vez.

Sesshoumaru. – Digo feliz girándome para verlo y ver que no sea una parición o fantasma para al final sonreír. Unas ganas de ir corriendo y abrazarlo las contengo, no es correcto. No obstante con solo verlo soy feliz… Puedo decir que él ya no es un simple conocido es algo más si puedo decir que es como una especie de amigo y conocido. Si eso es. Por eso estoy feliz de que se encuentre bien. No es por otro motivo.

Sube, te llevo a tu casa. – Me dice devolviéndome a la realidad.

Está bien. – Le digo sin protestar.

*** Fin del capitulo 8 ***

Notas de autora:

Aquí les dejos el capitulo 8 espero que les haya gustado, lamento la demora… Es que mi cabeza esta con los exámenes, parciales y exposiciones. El siguiente capitulo si va demorar. Cuídense tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible bbkid.

Gracias Roxii C y Sasunaka doki por sus Reviews.


	10. capitulo 9: Mudanza

**Ella no soy yo**

**Capitulo 9: Mudanza**

*** Con Sesshoumaru***

No la entiendo porque ella estaba tan feliz de verme, esa sonrisa era de verdadera felicidad te transmitía tanta tranquilidad. La única persona que en verdad me mostro esa sonrisa fue mi abuela nadie más. Lo hará con todos, seguro, porque yo tendría que ser él único. " Te encantaría que fueras él único" Escucho una vocecilla en mi interior. Mentira. Además su mirada era distinta a la de otras veces es como si en verdad estuviera feliz de verme a mi y a la vez como si no era para mi. No lo entiendo es tan confusa ella. Primero se niega a todo trato amable que quiera darle para que esta vez no ponga ni una sola objeción. Es confuso.

No tardo en llegar al hotel y en la puerta esta Kasami esperándome. Con su típica forma de ser me saluda efusivamente haciendo señas con la mano. Me estaciono en la vereda y bajo el vidrio, teniendo desconfianza de él. No estaba del todo seguro si había planeado traicionarme la otra noche pero debía ser precavido.

Taiyo, querido amigo me dijeron que estuviste buscándome. – me dice el muy fresco.

Te apareces como si nada después de lo que hiciste. Por lo visto no tienes vergüenza. – Le digo.

Eso debería decir yo, que te parece si me llevas de paseo y hablamos. – Me dice.

Si, pasa. – Le digo con sarcasmo quitando los seguros.

Ya dentro del carro. Me dice: Como comprenderás todo lo que hice fue parte del plan… Sesshoumaru tus habilidades son por así decirlo excepcionales y yo confiaba en ellas.

Valla que amigo tan halagador, sin embargo podías advertirte y decir que usarían balas de verdad. Podía estar muerto en este momento. – Le digo

Por eso mande a Jaken. Después de todo el te juro lealtad absoluta y no sé que más. – Dice esto para al final reírse.

Freno en seco para decirle: A Jaken no lo metas en tus burlas… Aunque si en esa estamos si mal no recuerdo tu difunto cuñadito si que dejaba mucho que desear… Me pregunto si su – Le empiezo a decir.

Bien, entendí. Con mi Sango no te metas, lo que Kohaku hizo fue él, no Sango acaso no la haz castigado lo suficiente a ella no puede ver a la niña gracias a ti. – Me dice.

La custodia la tienen sus abuelos y ellos viven en Japón además ellos son quienes deben decidir que hacer con la niña. – Le digo.

Por eso le han hecho creer que la niña también murió. – Me dice.

Que pedias. Onigumo la buscaba y esa fue la única solución, tú no lo dijiste. Además en ese tiempo Sango y tu no eran nada a las justas conocidos y a raís de todo eso comenzó su relación – Le digo.

Si… Pero no sabes lo que es ver a un ser querido destrozado por una perdida. No sabes que decirle y no puedes consolarla por más que quiera. – Me dice, agachando la cabeza.

De perdidas no tienes que hablarme… Si eso es todo puedes irte. – Le digo.

No. Solo en sí el que debería tener vergüenza eres tu. ¿Por qué sales con Kagome? – me dice.

No sé de quien me hablas. – Le digo como si nada.

Ella es la persona que tenías que recoger ayer. Me he informado bien acerca de su relación. Sé que tu eres profesor en la alianza francesa ella no es tu alumna sin embargo han estado encontrándose y han creado un cierto lazo de mistad o cercanía… Las casualidades no existen Sesshoumaru. Tu lo haz hecho con una segunda intención. ¿Cuál? ¿Por qué la buscas? – Me dice.

Lo que haga, no es tu problema. – Le digo de forma cortante.

Lo que trates de hacerle a ella es mí problema. Ella es mi amiga e Inuyasha también lo fue y el siempre me pidió que la cuidara si le pasaba algo a él. – Me dice.

Entonces no hay que confiar en tus habilidades de amigo después de todo nos traicionaste tu sabías todo y no te atreviste a decirnos nada dejaste que nos vieran la cara de tontos. Ahora quieres reivindicarte o algo parecido. – Le digo.

Te pedí disculpas por todo aquello. No obstante Kagome es alguien inocente no quiero que sufra más, te conozco Sesshoumaru y tengo el presentimiento que tus intenciones con ella no son buenas, ella no es como Kikyo es muy diferente así que déjala en paz. – Me dice.

Haga lo que haga con mi vida es mi problema. El paseo termino así que bájate. – Le digo quitando los seguros.

Te lo advierto Sesshoumaru me entero que lastimaste o intestaste hacerlo te juró que la pagaras. Bye, bye – Me dice bajándose del carro.

*** Con Kagome***

Hoy es lunes y no estudiado mucho para el examen final de frances y todavía me queda trabajo por hacer y pruebas que revisar. Si que es agotador, si no fuera por mis amigas que me tienen entretenida estaría durmiendo.

Enserio ha hecho tu hijo, digno hijo de su padre todo un gato techero. -Se ríe Eri de Tomoko.

Mejor calla boca Eri que tu hijo para puro chu, chu igual que su padre. - Le dice Tomoko.

Siguen con el calla boca... Siguen igual que en la universidad. Chekealo mami.- Les digo para reirnos todas juntas.

Eri que le pasa ha esta ñaña que anda de buen humor... El frances le ha caído de maravilla. Chekealo… jajajaja. – Dice ahora Yuka.

Kagome y haz seguido yendo a la Alianza francesa, como estuviste enyesada como te regresabas. No habrás sido tan loca de ir y venir en transporte público. – Me dice Eri.

Mi hermano me llevaba a la alianza y un profesor que le quedaba de camino me dejaba en mi casa. – Les digo de forma inocente.

¿QUÉ? – Dijeron las tres dando el grito al cielo.

Si, que hay de malo en eso. – Les digo.

Bueno en tu caso si… Después de todo, los profesores son mayores de sesenta años ¿No Kagome? – Me dijeron para mirarme de forma inquisidora.

Etto…. – Ring, Ring, Ringgggggggggggg. Suena el teléfono, estoy salvado. – Un ratito chicas… Si alo.

Hola, recuerdas que hoy tienes tu examen final. – Me dice una voz familiar, la reconozco.

Si, como lo voy a olvidar. – Le digo. Mientras soy observada, prefiero salir fuera del aula.

Estás estudiando. – Me dice.

Tu estarás atento al mezclar tus químicos, no vayas a provocar una explosión en el laboratorio. – Le digo.

No hago esa clase de trabajos hace mucho tiempo. – Me dice.

Ah si, entonces ¿qué haces?

Supervisar que todo vaya bien, firmar papeles, hacer contratos y verificar las acciones de la empresa. Nada de trabajos en laboratorio. –Me dice.

Eres alguien ocupado, deberías seguir con tu trabajo en lugar de estar recordandome que debo estudiar. – Le digo

Eres una alumna y como profesor debo recordártelo. – Me dice.

Estoy segura que no haces eso por todos tus alumnos. – Le digo.

A lo lejos escucho a una de mis amigas decir: Yo quiero ser una de sus alumnas para que me llame.

¿Qué fue eso? – Me pregunta.

No hagas caso, lo único que quieren es molestar. – Le digo, alejándome un poco más del salón.

Quizá debería pasar por ti. – Dice en tono burlón.

No. – Le digo de inmediato. - Quieres darles más alas. – Le digo.

Te importa mucho el que dirán de las personas. – Me dice.

Con ellas sería su venganza.- Le digo.

Jajajajajaja… ¿Qué habras hecho para conseguir su venganza? – Me dice.

Nada malo y ellas exageran. – Le digo.

Kag… Deja tu charla amorosa que tienes que terminar con esto. – Me dice.

Ya voy.. No es ninguna de las cosa que piensan. – Les grito.

Huy siiiiiiiiiiii…. Ya quiero un teacher así. – Dice Yuka.

Nosotras también. – Oigo otros gritos.

Nos vemos después y recuerda a tus otros estudiantes que hoy tienen examen. – Le digo molestándolo.

No tengo sus números telefónicos. – Dice.

Así los tuvieras tampoco lo haría… Au revoir. – Le digo.

Estudia. Salut.(Chau) – Me dice, para luego colgar.

Salut. – Dije al sonido de la línea, el ya había colgado.

Kagome… ¿Con quién hablabas? – Me pregunta Eri en tono de voz burlona.

Seguro su teacher. – Responde Tomoko.

Chicas, estoy segura que tienen mucho trabajo que hacer, por lo que no deberían perder su tiempo molestándome. – les digo.

Nosotras no te podemos molestar pero tu si a nosotras, no es justo. – Dice Tomoko.

Gatuvela seamos sinceras tu eres muy feliz con tu gato techero, ambos están en proceso de completar su camada… Recuerda que te salió que tendrías 7 hijos… Y vas tres: monaguillo, ingenierito y la tercera que es tomokita…. Los otros cuatro están en proceso de producción.- Le digo para todas empezar a matarnos de risa Tomoko no quizo reírse pero al final también se rie.

Tu que de que te burlas si a ti te salieron 5 y por lo visto empezara la producción con teacher…. Será francesito . – Comienza a molestar Tomoko.

No metas a ese… ya les he dicho que los de ahí son mayores de 60 años. – Les dije.

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… Te creemos Kagome –chan… Entonces estas saliendo con un viejo verde. – Dice Eri.

Kagome no creímos que fueras una geriátrica como las murciélagas viejas de nuestras hiper super archi amiguísimas… - Dice Yuka.

No es un viejo de 60 años pero si tiene algo de treinta pico. – Les digo roja como un tomate.

Wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu – Dicen las tres.

Calmen sus hormonas revueltas, solo somos…. Amigos. Nunca va ver algo más que eso. – Les digo.

Amiga asi se comienza… Luego vienen las kagomecitas y teachercitos. – Me dice Yuka dándome una palmada en la espalda.

No molesten…. Ya. Solo somos amigos y punto final de la historia. – Les digo para irme a otra aula.

Creo que se molesto. – Dice Yuka mientras me voy del aula para ponerme a estudiar.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Cuelgo y no tarda en sonar mi celular, contesto: Aló.

Amo bonito ya encontré un departamento, de acuerdo a todas las especificaciones que usted me dio. Todo estará listo para que usted se instale mañana. – Me dice Jakes.

MMM… Esta bien. – Le contesto. De pronto se me ocurre una mejor idea. – Espera Jaken.

Si, amo bonito.- Me dice.

Lleva todas las cosas pero déjalas en sus cajas, menos las de mi dormitorio. Yo me encargare del resto. – Le digo.

Como usted ordene, amo bonito. – Me dice Jaken.

Bien adiós. – Le cuelgo.

*** Con Kagome ***

Por fin termine el examen, creí que sería más complicado. Para ser basico y si le sumamos lo atenta que estuve a las clases. Me da mala espina que me parezca fácil el examen, le dare una última revisada. Examino las preguntas las cuales todas tienen respuesta , no hay preguntas en blanco. Creo que esta bien, voy donde la madame y le entrego mi prueba. Recojo mis cosas y me voy del salón.

Enciendo mi celular y veo que tengo un mensaje por parte de él que dice " Esperame" No estoy segura de querer hacerlo. Preferiría estar en mi casita descansando de todo este examen. Ir a los servicios si hasta eso no se desocupa me voy tranquila a mi casa como niña buena.

Para mi mala suerte no soy la única con esa idea, por lo que hay cola en todos los pisos y cuando estoy a punto de entrar mi celular suena contesto y digo: Hi.

Ya podemos irnos. – Me dice.

Espérame en tu coche, voy en un rato. – Le respondo y le cuelgo de inmediato y digo en mi mente " Adiós noche tranquila".

Me lo encuentro esperando fuera del auto, nos saludamos y el me dice: Vamos a festejar que ya termino el mes, te parece.

No gracias, prefiero ir a mi casa a descansar. – Le digo.

Hayque hacer algo diferente, es viernes y fin de mes. – Me dice muy animado.

No pienso ir a una discoteca, en estas fachas y segundo estoy cansada a lo mucho te acepto un helado. – Le digo.

Esta bien, pero no uno de la bodega.

Vamos a las cuatro estaciones, pero yo pido mi helado. – Le digo.

Tu pides el que quieres. –Me dice.

Yeehhhhhhhh. Digo subiendo al carro feliz de la vida.

No tardamos en llegar a las cuatro estaciones por un rico helado, espero no terminar saliendo de nuevo sin siquiera probar el helado. Esta vez deja que yo pida el helado que quiera y el sigue pidiendo su Godereccio peccato de chocolate, por lo visto le encanta el chocolate. Los helados no tardan en venir y nos ponemos a comer.

Necesito que me ayudes el domingo- Me dice de la nada.

¿Para qué? – Pregunto tomando una cucharada de helado, trato de molestarme.

Me acabo de mudar y necesito sacar las cosas de las cajas. – Me dice.

Tiene que ser el domingo. – Le digo desganada.

Es el día que tengo totalmente libre. – Me dice.

¿Tengo que ir? – Le pregunto conociendo su respuesta no obstante las esperanzas no mueren.

Quizá deba pasar por ti a tu trabajo a la hora de la salida y pasar a almorzar – Me dice.

Está bien iré… Dame la dirección. – Le digo de mala gana, detesto que me diga que debo hacer.

Pasare por ti. –Me dice.

Bien, sin hacer escándalo. – Le digo.

Tratare – Dice él relamiéndose los labios que tenían un poco de foge de chocolate.

Sabias que a veces puedes llegara a ser muy odioso. – Le digo concentrándome en mi helado.

Me da igual lo que pienses. – Dice él mirándome fijamente.

No tienes a alguien más que pueda ayudarte o te suena la palabra contratar. – Le digo.

Conozco la palabra contratar, pero no me agrada y nadie más me puede ayudar pero si deseas puedo ir a pasearme por tu trabajo y conocer a tus amigas… Por lo visto tienen muchas ganas de hacerlo.

Ya te dije que ire y tu no te acercaras por mi trabajo. De acuerdo. – Le digo amenazándolo con la cuchara.

Así tus amigas me lo pidan. – Me dice.

A menos que yo te de permiso, lo haras. – Le dije eso y luego me arrepentí.

Yo no necesito tu permiso para ir algún lugar… El día que yo quiera puedo pasar por ahí. Así que espera mi visita. – Me dice.

Voy a ir el domingo, así que tú no te apareces por mi trabajo. – Le digo

Hasta ahora no le veo nade malo nuestra relación. Digo tu estas sola sin compromiso alguno, yo estoy solo sin compromiso alguno. Así que es a lo que tanto miedo tienes. – Dice él.

Fuiste alguien en la vida de ella. – Le digo.

Fui, en sentido pasado. Ni siquiera es que rompi yo la relación. Para nada sucedió eso, me engaño. – Me dice.

No es una situación en la que estoy comoda.. – Le digo.

Piensas que haces lo mismo que ellos. – Dice secamente. – Piensas que lo engañas a él con su medio hermano. Que considerada.– Dijo de una forma muy fría, me parece o esta molesto. Lo peor de todo es que ha dado en el clavo.

….. – No digo nada solo lo miro sintiéndome culpable.

Tu y yo lo que tenemos es una amistad o tu piensas que entre nosotros hay algo más que eso. – Dice acercándose peligrosamente a mi rostro.

Yo me alejo le digo: Claro que eres solo un amigo, no te veo como algo más. Aunque la mayoría que nos ve piensa que hay algo más que una amistad, es incomodo – Le digo esto último bajito.

Entonces si piensan que eres una asesina en serie debo creerlo, las apariencias engañan. – Me dice.

Lo sé. Ya es tarde, tengo que hacer. El domingo nos vemos quizá sea mejor que yo me valla sola esta vez. – Le digo.

Yo te traje así que yo te llevo. – Me dice.

Yo te he dicho que no soy una niña pequeña- lo veo fijamente. – Es lo mejor esta vez, Sesshoumaru. –

Luego de un largo silencio: Está bien, avísame cuando llegues a tu casa.

De acuerdo, bye nos vemos mañana.

*** Al día siguiente***

Son las diez de la mañana y visualizo su típico Audi deportivo plateado esperándome. Toca el claxon para llamar a mi atención. Le hago señas con la mano para que deje de hacer eso. No imagine que fuera tan molesto, hasta ahora no entiendo porque lo sigo viendo.

Abro la puerta del carro e ingreso rápidamente, le digo: Hola.

… - No dice nada, solo enciende el coche y partimos.

Toma casi el mismo camino para ir a la cafetería de siempre. Le pregunto: ¿A dondé vamos?

A mi departamento.- Responde sin despegar la vista del camino.

¿Esta cerca del cuatro estaciones? - Le pregunto mientras esta el semáforo da en rojo.

Ya veraz. - Me dice para luego decir. – Que impaciente estas por llegar.

No soy ella. - Le digo cortando de inmediato su chiste de doble sentido, después de todo sé que eso lo irrita incluso lo hería pero también me hería a mi porque si el está aquí es simplemente por el parecido que tencon ella. Miro por la ventanilla no quiero que vea mi rostro.

Lo sé . – Me responde de forma seria y cortante. Para después continuar el resto del recorrido en completo silencio.

Luego de unos veinte minutos de camino estamos frente a un edificio. Tendra unos 10 pisos, no es tan alto como lo esperaba, es común en esta zona. El bajo del coche rapidamente, sigue sin decir nada, no cabe duda que aún sigue molesto por lo que le dije. Aunque es lo mejor, no debería estar aquí.

Sé perfectamente que eres Kagome. Es imposible que me confunda. – Me dice al abrirme la puerta.

...- No digo nada, es la primera vez que dice algo más que lo sé.

¿Tu me confundes con él? - Me pregunta.

No. - Le respondo de inmediato.

Bien.. Vamos, hay trabajo que hacer. - Me dice adelantandose. Yo cierro la puerta y le sigo.

Al entrar al edificio noto que es mucho más elegante de lo que aparentaba. Uno de los porteros es el que nos recibe, ambos les decimos buenos dias e ingresamos al ascensor. El presiona el botón para llevarnos al decimo piso.

¿Vives en el penthouse? – Le pregunto aunque sonó más a una afirmación que a una pregunta.

Si. – Dice secamente.

Lo siento. – Me disculpo al ver que continua molesto, no me gusta que la gente este molesta conmigo, al menos cuando siento que esta situación ha sido causada por mi culpa, él no dice nada.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren dejando ver un pasillo pulcramente limpio. Él es el primero en salir, saca unas llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón, abre la puerta del departamento dando a relucir un amplio departamento el cual es enteramente blanco y como para darle calidez el suelo es madera.

¿Vas a quedarte ahí afuera? No te voy a comer. – Me dice.

Jajajajajaja, que gracioso eres. – Le digo sin reírme. Paso a su departamento, hay varias cajas que tienen palabras escritas como: baño, estudio, cocina, comedor, sala sin embargo ninguna que dice recamara.

Toma una caja llévala donde corresponde. – Me dice cargando una caja que luce pesada. – De las cajas pesadas me encargo yo, tu solo toma las ligeras… No te vayas a lastimar.

Para tu información no soy ninguna debilucha… Los niños pesan más de lo que parecen. – Le digo, levantando una caja que dice "estudio".

Haz lo que te digo. Sino vas a terminar en emergencias. – Me dice, quitándome la caja de mis brazos.

No le respondo, tomo otra caja y me voy al estudio a dejar esa caja. Poco a poco las cajas que se encontraban en la entrada fueron dispersándose por el apartamento. La mayoría fue al estudio de Sesshoumaru. Cuando no quedo ninguna caja que llevar. Pensé que todo terminaría ahí y podría irme a mi casa.

Empieza abrir las cajas y colócalas según tu criterio. – Se metió a la cocina yo por mi parte me fui a su estudio.

Según los estantes qué habían supuse que tendría muchos libros. Eso llama la atención de cualquiera que le gustan los libros también conocida como "Ratón de biblioteca" Al abrir las cajas me di cuenta que tenía toda la razón la mayoría contenía libros.

Los temas predominantes eran Administración de empresas, segundo ciencias en general es decir química, química farmacéutica, física, biología y unos también sobre medicina y anatomía, como biología, bilogía química, botánica, etc. También había sobre obras literarias de diversos géneros incluso infantiles que raro, no me lo imaginaba a Sesshoumaru leyendo un cuento sin embargo por qué tendría ese tipo de libros alguien como él. Si que es alguien extraño. Lo que si tenían en común varios libros eran los idiomas como ingles, francés, español, japonés, italiano y alemán. Valla que él sabe muchos idiomas.

No tan pronto termine con los libros digamos que tres de las paredes tenían estantes. Todo la mañana y parte de la tarde me la he pasado colocando todos y todavía no termino. Ya me estoy aburriendo creo que debí empezar por la única caja que no tiene nada de libros en si son dos las que no tienen libros pero una de ellas lo único que tiene son artículos para su mini bar personal.

Paso a colocar su objetos decorativos, como un reloj, unas estatuas, sujetadores de libros, unos cuantos portarretratos y una lámpara de color verde muy similar a esas que aparecen en las películas. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía una de ellas podría decir que desde que mi hermano Souta se caso y se la llevo a su casa. Viendo varias de sus cosas me doy cuenta que todos son muy elegantes y costosos. Como los que aparecen en las películas.

Voy colocando estas cosas donde supongo que deben ir. Hasta llegar a los últimos objetos que son los portarretratos son tres en total. Una de las fotos parece antigua, es de una pareja de recién casados los cuales si analizo bien se parecen a Sesshoumaru o mejor dicho él se parece a ellos si no me equivoco el que sale ahí debe ser el señor Taiyo de joven y la jovencita que luce bastante joven debe ser la mamá de Sesshoumaru, es muy bella, rubia de piel que parece de porcelana de lo nívea que es y sus ojos son de color azules parecen zafiros, se nota que ella esta feliz en ese momento aunque el señor Taiyo no mucho luce bastante serio. Pongo esa foto en el escritorio.

El siguiente portarretrato hay una foto en la que se ve a un Sesshoumaru bastante joven que esta detrás de una pareja, él luce fastidiado no obstante la pareja esta en las nubes y no les importa mucho que Sesshoumaru haga el mal tercio. Me causa gracia. También la pongo en su escritorio.

La ultima foto es la que más me sorprende son un par de niños peli plateados. La caballero del más pequeño es medio cenizo oscuro en cambio la del más grande es un peli plateado. Lucen muy dulces y tiernos, el mayor esta abrazando al más pequeño y por lo visto fueron de pesca porque se ve unas cañas de pescar.

¿Te parece bien qué pida una pizza – Me pregunta él sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Eh. – Digo. Veo que el esta en frente mío, tan concentrada estuve que no me di cuenta. No sé si poner la foto en algún lugar o seguir sujetándola.

Te pregunte si ¿Quieres que pida pizza? – Me ve por un momento y no le presta mucho atención a lo que tengo en mis manos..

Si. – Le respondo un poco desconcertada.

¿De qué quieres la piza? – Me pregunta ahora está en la puerta.

Americana. – Le contesto.

Bien. – Me dice y se va.

Continuo poniendo el resto de las cosas en su lugar, hasta que él regresa para ayudarme a colocar los libros. Al principio ambos permanecemos callados cada uno concentrado en su labor. Lo único que lo distrajo fue cuando llego la pizza y se fue y volvió con la caja junto con una gaseosa y un par de vasos. Lo ayudo con las cosas las cuales ponemos sobre la mesa improvisada que fue el escritorio.

Sesshoumaru, ¿Quiénes son ellos? – Le pregunto mostrándole la foto.

Él y yo de niños.- Me dice.

Supe la respuesta desde un principio pero quise que él me lo corroborada, lo que no esperaba es que conservara una foto en la que estuvieran juntos. Por o que le pregunto: ¿Ustedes alguna vez se llevaron bien?

¿Tu y ella? – Me responde con una pregunta.

Hasta donde recuerdo nuestras personalidades eran muy diferentes, como te habras dado cuenta. Ella era más atrevida e impulsiva, por lo que se metía en problemas con facilidad en cambio yo soy más precavida o como ella decía miedosa.

No creo que seas miedosa. – Me dice.

Se que lo soy… Eso causo muchas rencillas entre nosotras puesto que para mis padres fui la niña buena que no traía problemas y ella la niña traviesa por la que tenía que ir a la escuela, nada la detenía… ¿Tú? – Le digo.

La primera vez que lo vi solo era un bebe el cual solo podía ver a escondidas. Izayoi permita que fuera a verlo y hasta dejaba que fuera a jugar con él. Ella me ayudo a que fuera a ver a mis abuelos. Izayoi es muy buena. Es algo que tu debes saber. ¿No es así?

Si, lo sé es muy amable y buena. – Le digo recordando como era ella.

Si. Esa foto la tomo ella un día que nos llevo sin que se enterara mi padre.. Fue un día muy divertido y bonito hasta llegar a casa y mi padre dio el grito al cielo. Termine en un internado al día siguiente porque según él todo lo que quiero se destruye… Jajajajajaja. – Me cuenta esto para terminar con una risa tristeza percibo el dolor que siente con solo oírlo y si le sumamos su mirada llena de tristeza con culpa. – Quizá sea cierto. – Me dice luego de un rato.

Nace un impulso en mi interior que hace que lo abrace, creo que es lo mismo que haría si uno de mis niños me dijera algo como eso, para decirle. – Eso es mentira, no lo creas- él se sorprendió por mi actitud y me separa un poco, lo suficiente como para que vea a su rostro.

Mi madre murió al momento que dio a luz y otras personas que quise murieron por mi culpa, no crees que esa es prueba suficiente. – Me dice, como si tratara de explicarle algo obvio a un niño.

No lo creo. – Le digo abrazándolo de nuevo y el corresponde mi abrazo.

Gracias por no creer que no tengo la culpa. – Me dice muy bajito como para que yo sea la única que lo escuche.

El resto del día me quede ahí con él. Prendimos la radio y lo obligue a bailar, fue gracioso nos divertimos hasta que descubrí que tenía un play station 3 y un x-box… La siguiente cosa que lo obligue hacer, competimos los dos y el hacia trampa distrayéndome pero no importaba al final yo le gane limpiamente. Aunque según el que no por lo tanto declaramos un empate y ambos teníamos que cocinar al cena, en si ese era el supuesto castigo en el que la cocina pulcramente limpia termino echa un chiquero. Al final pedimos una pizza.

Mientras esperamos la pizza él se quedo dormido, no quise despertarlo, lo cubro con una manta y voy a limpiar nuestro desastre le deje un poco de pizza con una nota en el refrigerador y me voy.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Me despierta un ruido molesto,abro mis ojos y me doy cuenta que estoy en el sillon tapado con una manta. Me levanto para ir por ella y llevarla a su casa. La busco y no la encuentro salvo una nota dejada en la mesa de centro

El resto de la pizza esta en el refrigerador, te la calientas en el microondas, no vas comerla fría te puede hacer daño. Todo ya esta limpio. No te preocupes yo ya me he ido a casa. No soy una niña, puedo hacer eso sola. Bye. "Una carita feliz al final."

Voy al refrigerador y pensaba comérmela sin calentar y veo dos notas en el refrigerador. La primera decía "Calienta la pizza", la saco del refrigerador para tirarla al tacho de basura, no pensaba tolerar que me dijera que debía hacer . Leo la segunda nota " No te culpes por cosas del pasado, solo piensa en tu presente", esta la deje ahí, no esperaba que dejara eso. Saco la pizza del refrigerador y la caliento, mientras espero a que termine de hacerlo me quedo leyendo otra vez esa nota.

***Fin capitulo 9***

Notas de autora:

Aquí les traje el capitulo 9, no demore tanto como creí, en si eso es gracias al ASPA, por lo que hoy y mañana tengo feriado… así que aproveche en terminar este capi a pesar de todo lo que tengo que hacer abu… bueno Si demoro ya saben que paso fui succionada por el agujero negro de las tareas… El siguiente capi se llama tiro por la culata… Es el único adelanto que les puedo dar.

Agradezco a todas las personas que ha leído este fic y sin duda agradecimientos especiales a quienes me han dejado un review…

Sasunaka doki: gracias por tu review.

Orkidea16: Gracias por tu review. Sé que los mate muy pronto pero era parte de la trama, lo de la venganza de Sesshoumaru también me lo han dicho…. Pero pronto verán porque será…. Falta poco…

Silvemy89: Gracias por dejar tu review, lo de las misiones de Sesshoumaru están relacionadas con su pasado.

Roxii C: Gracias por dejar tu review, esta vez no demoro tanto… hay que bueno que te gusto la parte de acción no estaba segura si me quedo bien, por lo visto no me quedo tan mal…. Por parte de las peleas con Sesshoumaru y Kagome, en si como que ambos se sienten inseguros de porque uno y el otro, acepta estar con ellos. Como que ellos piensan que esa es la única cosa en común y ninguno de los dos quiere que los confundan con el otro.

Con respecto a los mensajes en el cel tienes razón.

Mil gracias a todos los que leen este fanfiction, dejen sus Reviews que en verdad inspiran y dan ánimos a que actualice pronto a pesar de todo…. Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, cuídense bye.

Bbkid.


	11. Capitulo 10: Tiro por la culata

**Ella No Soy Yo**

**Capitulo10: Tiro por la culata**

*** Ocho meses ***

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Han pasado ocho meses desde esa noche que estuvimos en mi apartamento y las cosas no han avanzado como quise, hasta ahora seguimos siendo amigos aunque a veces por su parte no podría decir lo mismo. Ella ya confía en mi, salimos todavía a comer helado, las cosas no han cambiado a menos que la otra opción sea ir a jugar con el play station y una pizza.

Es divertido ver como se enoja por que según ella hice trampa al distraerla o cualquier cosa. Discutimos solo un rato o terminamos jugando un juego de rol que hasta no terminamos y todo por su culpa que quiere subir de nivel y conseguir nuevas técnicas además pobre de mi si trato intentar avanzar por mi cuenta. No obstante cuando matamos a unos de los jefes festejamos a lo grande la victoria.

Que tontería, resulto ser toda una ludópata y lo peor de todo es que lo admite y no le ve nada de malo porque según ella controla su adicción. Si como no tiene juego en la computadora tiene dos consolas, nintendo wii y su play station tres o si me olvide también esta el play station 2 y por último los juegos descargados en su celular. Al menos la mayoría del tiempo los tiene de adorno.

He querido dar el siguiente paso. Pero ella es tan esquiva. Es como si tuviera un sexto sentido para esas cosas y sale libre de todo eso.

Pero esta vez lo tengo todo planeado y no creo fallar, de esta no se escapar y la venganza estará hecha, estoy seguro que ella estará de acuerdo. Además ella admitió públicamente que soy atractivo. Así que no le disgustara para nada nuestro encuentro.

Marco a su teléfono, espero que conteste:

Aló. – Me contesta.

Salut, tengo 2 entradas en super vip para el concierto que va dar Richard Claydeman junto con la filarmónica.

En serio, te han debido costar una fortuna. –Me dice.

A los profesores de la alianza les dan entradas gratis. – Le digo.

Mentiroso, solo te dan una entrada y la otra te la dejan a mitad de precio. – Me dice.

Cierto, ¿quieres ir? Te invito. – Le digo en un tono amable.

…. No puedo. – Me contesta.

¿Por qué? – Le digo.

Por que no…. – Me dice.

Yo te pagare la entrada, por algo te invito. – Le digo.

No puedo aceptar, además yo tengo que pagar mi entrada yyyyyyyyyyyy ¿Cuándo sería?

Cuando termine el ciclo, para ser más específicos al día siguiente que cae viernes. – Le digo, vamos Kagome muerde el anzuelo.

¿Cuánto te costo la entrada? – Me pregunta.

No importa, te invito yo. Es una oportunidad única en tu vida. – Le digo, en cierto punto no mentía, era una oportunidad única para terminar conmigo esa noche, por algo no había escatimado en gastos.

Dime cuanto costo la entrada porque si no te digo que no. – Me dice.

Testaruda como siempre… 284…. Ahora me dirás que si. – Le digo.

Solo como amigo, Sesshoumaru. – Me dice dudosa.

¿Tu quieres ser algo más? – Le respondo con una pregunta, aunque en si no sabría que decirle.

Tarado… En la quincena te pago completo la entrada. – Me dice para colgarme, me imagino su cara cuando colgó roja de la vergüenza

*** Con Kagome ***

Tarado, Tarado re tarado…. Hay como te encanta molestar pedazo de tarado. – Le digo a mi celular, total ya colgué el no escucha.

Amiga, con quien hablas que le dices tarado… - Me dicen.

Un tarada… Olvidalo, ¿Qué tal vas con Miroku? – Le pregunto

Bien… Sigue con su manía de mirar a todo lo que tiene falda. Fuera de eso no hay problema… Su trabajo lo tiene ocupado y nada mas, no lo veo mucho es lo peor de todo.

Pero hablas con él… Sabes como es su trabajo, policía de la interpol… Hasta ahora es un misterio como lo aceptarlo. ¿Verdad? – Le digo en son de broma.

Jajajaja… Tienes toda la razón, no parece alguien para ese tipo de trabajo. Mejor le iría de político ya que es todo un payaso. – Me dice.

Si tienes, toda la razón…. – Le digo.

Kag ¿Quién es el famoso teacher? – Me pregunta Sango.

Un tarado. – Me ve con una cara de OMG. –No te ilusiones, solo somos amigos… No me veas con cara triste, es la verdad él y yo solo podemos ser eso. No tengo en mente la ideo de tener una relación por un buen tiempo. Quizá en otra vida. – Le digo.

No lo sé, hace tiempo que no te veía tan animada por alguien, a pesar que no me dices su nombre es el único ser masculino aparte de Miroku, Kouga con quien haz salido luego de aquello. – Me dice Sango.

No puede existir nada, Sango. – Le digo.

Es casado, tiene enamorada, esta comprometido o algo parecido… Por qué si es así podría entenderlo. – Me dice.

Es complicado además es fastidioso. – Le digo.

Kag ¿Te gusta? – Me pregunta ella de forma directa.

No… Es apuesto pero no es alguien con quien estaría. Somos diferentes. – Le digo.

Digamos que tu él no eran totalmente compatibles, hasta recuerdo que tu entendías porque no le gustaba el helado y eso no fue problema. – Me dice Sango.

Esta vez no es por un simple helado es por la razón que cuando alguien muere es difícil reemplazar a esa persona porque a veces comparas a esa persona con otras sin querer. Duele, duele que te hagan eso. – Le digo mientras juego mis manos.

¿Lo dices por él o por ti? – Me pregunta.

Por ambos… él no tiene la culpa, lo sé y yo tampoco. Pero es eso lo que frena a tener una simple amistad con él. Nada más que eso. – Le digo.

Si te lo pidiera, seguirías pensando igual – Me dice ella.

EH…. Si, es lo mejor…. Sabes hubiera preferido conocerlo a él antes. Las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes. ¿Creo? – Le digo a Sango.

*** El día del concierto**

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Fui ha recogerla a su casa , a pesar que ella me pidió que no lo hiciera, al menos su madre no estaba en ese momento, hasta ahora no se atreve a decirle quien soy, le adverti varias veces que eso le va traer problemas en el futuro pero no entiende como siempre. La espero unos cuantos minuto hasta que la veo salir de su casa vistiendo un hermoso vestido color azul noche Con pedrería, es como si estuviera cubierta de estrellas además de no tener mangas y es hasta la rodilla. Valla que hoy día luce deslumbrante.

Lista para irnos. – Le digo.

Claro, vamos que se nos hace tarde.

*** Con Kagome ***

No tardamos en llegar al concierto, todos están con trajes muy elegantes, después de todo esta especificado en la entrada. Sesshoumaru me lleva del brazo. Es normal, pero a pesar de todo lo noto extraño, es como si estuviera más amable y galante que de costumbre. Quiza sea por el lugar y la ocasión sin embargo tengo un mal presentimiento. Debo olvidarlo, total va ser una bonita y tranquila noche.

¿Estas bien? Kagome – Me pregunta.

Si,¿ Donde son nuestros lugares? – Le digo.

Por aquí. – Me lleva. – Aquí es, toma asiento. – Me ayuda a sentarme.

Gracias. – Le digo totalmente roja, estoy incomoda con su actitud, me siento caperucita siendo acechada por un lobo.

No pasa mucho tiempo y las luces del teatro se apagan y da comienzo el concierto, que emoción.

*** Con Sesshoumaru***

Puedo ver su cara de fascinación al ver a la filarmónica tocar. No creí que hablaba en serio cuando me dijo que apreciaba y le encantaba la música clásica. Pero es verdad, es muy diferente a ella. Ahora noto más la diferencia que existe entre las dos. No es solo en rasgos físicos o la forma tan opuesta de vestir. Si la hubiera conocido antes que el tonto de mi hermano la historia hubiera sido muy diferente.

Que cosas digo, ella y yo juntos imposible, después de todo lo único que hacemos es pelear. Con Kikyo las cosas eran muy diferentes, ella rara vez daba alguna objeción pensábamos igual y le encantaban los lujos que me gustaba darle a ella. Para luego recibir un placentero agradecimiento de su parte. Sin embargo ella es tan diferente tal vez eso fue lo que vio el tonto de mi medio hermano.

Terminan de tocar la pieza y todos aplauden. Debo regresar mi mente al preséntela veo de reojo y ella luce entusiasmada. Miro el folleto y veo que la siguiente es la última pieza que van a tocar es la ultima. Leo el nombre con detenimiento. "_**Suite Española. Asturias. De Issac Albeniz"**_ No recuerdo bien como comienza la siguiente pieza.

Todo se queda en silencio y el maestro de la orquesta se pone en posición de inicio, los músicos se preparan y da comienzo. Lo primero que empieza a sonar son los violines, no se escucha muy fuerte al principio pero es rápida y sólo en cuestión de segundos se torna fuerte, es angustiante pero imponente. Veo a mi acompañante que se encuentra con los ojos cerrados con una sonrisa en sus labios.

La he estado observando durante toda la pieza, se que pronto abrirá los ojos, giro mi rostro y finjo estor viendo a los músicos. Como ahora ya es el fin de la presentación todos nos ponemos de pie y aplaudimos mostrando de esta manera nuestro agradecimiento y aprecio a los músicos. Ellos hacen una pequeña reverencia y se retiran.

Estuvo maravilloso. Haz sido muy amable al traerme aquí.

No consideraría esto una invitación porque prácticamente me obligaste a dejar que pagaras tu entrada, cuando yo debía hacerlo. – Le digo.

Digamos que no me gusta abusar de la confianza de mis amigos. – Me responde.

Entonces si fuera algo más que tu amigo…mmm Como tu enamorado o novio me hubieras permitido que pague tu entrada. – Le digo.

No diga tonterías. – Me dice mirando a otro lado.

Acaso no soy lo suficientemente atractivo para tu gusto. – Le digo poniéndome frente a ella.

Ya todos se retiran de sus palcos, creo que es momento que nosotros también lo hagamos. – Dice alejándose de mi.

Doy un suspiro y digo: Tienes razón. – La tomo de la mano y vamos hacia el estacionamiento. Esta noche le hare pagar todas a ellos, sentirán lo mismo que yo sentí cuando me entere de su traición.

¿Se encuentra bien? – Me pregunta soltándose de mi mano.

Si, háblame de tu por favor. – Le digo.

De acuerdo. – Me responde.

*** Con Kagome ***

Sesshoumaru en verdad que se está portando muy extraño, él no suele ser de los que habla tan amablemente o dice un por favor que no parezca una orden. En verdad tengo algo de miedo en especial luego de esa mirara parecía que quería comerme, me recuerda a las primera vez hablamos sabiendo quien era cada quién. Trago saliva. De nuevo estoy pensando mal de él. Rayos desde lo que paso con I.. mejor ni recuerdo su nombre no he podido volver a confiar en alguien verdaderamente desde lo que me hizo.

Entra. – Dice el sacándome de mis divagaciones.

He…. – Digo.

Que entres al coche. – Me dice. El había abierto la puerta.

Disculpa - Digo entrando al auto.

Bueno ya que no permitiste pagar tu entrada al menos déjame invitarte a cenar. – Dice.

No es necesario, que lo haga. – Me mira serio. – que lo hagas.

Insisto, Kagome. Además no creo que demoremos mucho tiempo si te preocupa la hora. Por favor Kagome.

Está bien. – Digo resignada.

Pone el carro en marcha de inmediata, pronto salimos del centro de la ciudad y entramos a la vía rápida. Ya es un poco tarde por lo cual esta se encuentra despejada. No presto mucha atención al camino. Al contrario está situación me hace pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si él estaría vivo si todo lo que ha pasado solo fuese una pesadilla.

Ahora que recuerdo, íbamos a ir a un concierto juntos. Me lo dijo dos días antes del accidente. Aun recuerdo que me llamo y dijo que me compensaría todas las veces que había cancelado nuestras citas porque supuestamente tenía que estar presente en reuniones muy importantes y que después de decirme eso nos peleamos porque en mi opinión aquello no compensaba el haberme dejado plantada el día de nuestro aniversario. Ahora comprendo que esas dichosas reuniones solo eran sus encuentros con ella. Que tonta fui al creerle.

No sé cuando nos hemos detenido, solo siento sus labios rozar los míos, comenzando un beso suave. Me toma de sorpresa, mi cuerpo está completamente estático por su parte su lengua entra en mi boca y hace que el beso se vuelva más profundo esto me despierta de inmediato, lo empujo con fuerza.

Me altero y le grito: ¿Qué haces?

Tiene una mirada lasciva y me dice: Sé que tu también lo deseas.

Lo empujo contra la luna pero todavía permanece encima de mí, sus manos toman mis muñecas las pone contra el asiento, intento zafarme de su agarre y forcejear sin embargo no puedo. Tengo miedo, se acerca de nuevo peligrosamente a mi rostro: No sé de que hablas… Pero estoy segura que no lo quiero…Así qué- No me deja terminar porque su boca va directo a mi cuello, me estremezco de pies a cabeza, cortándome el habla.

No te resistas. – Dice mientras continua con su labor, no me agrada como esta yendo todo esto quiero que se detenga, que pare todo esto y me deje ir, me siento mal. Por que no pasa alguien y me ayuda.

Detente… No soy ella.- Le digo, eso siempre funciona con él, no obstante no lo hace y yo sigo tratando de controlar mis emociones, sigo empujándolo y trato de zafarme de él.

Mientras sus besos bajan un poco más hacia mi escote él dice: Sé perfectamente que eres Kagome, no soy idiota.

Por favor detente. . – Le pido, pero él sigue. Su agarre se hace más fuerte comienza a bajar la tira del vestido, lo golpeo y él sigue como si nada. Trato de ser lo más fuerte que puedo y resistirme, pero aun asi sigo en esta posición en la que nuestros cuerpos están casi pegados, puedo sentir algo duro cerca de mi vientre. Me imagino que es y eso me da aun más miedo. Por favor digo varias veces hasta que siento como una de sus manos llega hasta la cremallera del vestido y empieza a bajarla.

No, yo no quiero esto, no quiero terminar así. No por favor detente repito una y otra vez. En tanto una voz en mi cabeza resuena "Kagome cómo pudiste hacer esto" Está llena de horror, esa voz que no me cabe la menor duda que es de Inuyasha. No aguanto más, me pongo a llorar mientras de mis labios salen las palabras por favor detente, detente. Yo no quiero, no quiero. Por favor, te lo pido.

Los besos, las caricias todo aquello que hacia él cesan por completa, abro los ojos y veo su rostro completamente serio observándome. Para después él volver a su asiento. Mi llanto se hace un poco más fuerte, él trata de acercar su mano a mi rostro sin embargo yo no lo permito, la alejo y giro mi rostro. Quiero abrir la puerta pero esta con seguro.

Abre la puerta.- Le digo con mi voz aun quebradiza por el llanto no obstante es dura y seca.

¿Tú intimaste con él? – Me pregunta.

Que le importa lo que hice, solo quiero estar lo más lejos posible de él: Abre la puerta. – Le ordeno sin atreverme a mirarlo, todavía tengo miedo, mi corazón late muy fuerte, no me siento segura estando cerca de él. Todo aquello que pudo lograr en tan poco tiempo se desmorona y veo su verdadero rostro. Si era tal cual para Kikyo.

Voy a llevarte. – Me dice como tratando de que eso borrara su pequeña mala acción del día, porque seguro el considera que fue solo eso.

¿Que se cree?, casi me… Y ahora quiere hacerse el muy caballero y llevarme a casa. No soporto su cinismo. Le grito prácticamente histérica: Te he dicho que la abras. – Duda por un segundo y él lo hace, bajo rápidamente del coche y empiezo a caminar sin mirar atrás.

Espera. – Me dice. No le hago caso y sigo, me siento herida.

Dime. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Me detengo sin girarme a verlo.

…. – No dice nada ahora el muy cobarde.

Dime. Valió la pena haberte conocido… Haberlos conocido.

Él toma mi brazo y me gira: Kagome yo lo…

No lo dejo terminar y le doy una muy fuerte cachetada en la cara para luego decir: No te creo. – Siento las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas, son lagrimas de ira y coraje. – Haz sido de lo peor conmigo, sin hacerte nada…. – Veo en sus ojos cierta culpa, me irrita verlo. Veo a otro lado. - No quiero verte nunca más…. Vete, vete de mi vida no quiero verte más… Ya suficiente burla he sido de tu familia. – Me suelto de su agarre. Se queda ahí de pie, tomo el ascensor y me voy de ahí.

***Con Sesshoumaru ***

Me quede parado como un tonto en medio del estacionamiento viendo como se va. La había herido, la he lastimado quizá peor de lo que hizo el estúpido de Inuyasha. Maldición, soy el hombre más desgraciado sobre la tierra. ¿Cómo pude hacerle semejante cosa? En que estaba pensando, todo el tiempo me pidió que me detuviera y no lo hice, recién reaccione cuando se puso a llorar y decirme por favor detente yo no quiero. Esas palabras estaban impregnadas de tanto dolor. Soy un miserable.

… Oiga quítese del camino. – Me dice alguien.

Por fin reacciono. Debo alcanzarla y pedirle disculpas, corro al ascensor y apretó el botón y espero a que llegue.

*** Con Kagome ***

Al momento de entrar al ascensor leí claramente el grabado del nombre del hotel. Me estremecí aun más al saber que él tenía todo esto planeado desde un principio. ¿Quién creía que era? Seguro pensó que soy igual que ella. Marco la primera planta, me arreglo presurosa el vestido y limpio un poco mi rostro. Se abre la puerta y veo a un botones le pido por favor me indique donde se encuentra el baño.

Siga aquel corredor y al final siga el camino de la derecha. – Me contesta.

Gracias. - Le digo.

Sigo las indicaciones del botones y llego al baño he ingreso a uno de los cubículos, cierro, pongo el seguro para después sentarme sobre la tapa del excusado y ponerme a llorar. Me sentía tan mal, tan engañada, tan sucia, tan no sé qué. La rabia me corría por todo el cuerpo junto con un sentimiento extraño de dolor y decepción.

Cierro los ojos y vuelvo a recordar todo aquello, me estremezco vuelvo a sentir miedo y lo peor de todo sola. En ese momento comprendí que nadie vendría a ayudarme. Que tenía que depender de la misericordia que Sesshoumaru tuviera conmigo o que recapacitara sobre sus acciones.

Qué triste es todo esto, hace un año contaba con alguien que creía que me quería, que me cuidaría y podría contar con él pero ahora estoy sola. Al recordar todo esto es que mi llanto se hace más intenso ¿Por qué tenías que engañarme?.¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Para terminar golpeando la pared.

La voz de Inuyasha reprochándome lo que estaba haciendo, resuena en mis oidos de nuevo. Sé perfectamente que eso es una especie de creación de mi mente. Quizá después de todo aun lo extraño y por eso es que mi cerebro creo aquello no obstante y lo peor es que se sintió tan real, en parte si deseo que estuviera aquí estoy segura que le hubiera roto la cara a Sesshoumaru. Me río ante este pensamiento, mientras lloro. Lo extraño tanto.

"Como deseo estar entre tus brazos Inuyasha" Digo en un susurro, "Quiero oir tu voz diciendo que todo va estar bien." me limpio un poco las lagrimas, al hacerlo miro la pequeña cicatriz que hay en mi mano y recuerdo el día que Inuyasha me hizo la promesa que no permitiría que nadie me volvería a lastimar porque si no conocería quien era Inuyasha Taiyo y que el siempre estaría a mi lado para protegerme. En verdad que fue un verdadero tonto al prometer aquello. Después de todo el mismo rompió esa promesa.

Todo lo hizo porque cuando regresaba de hacer unas compras me asaltaron y por resistirme me tiraron al suelo, como consecuencia la palma de mi mano cayó sobre unos vidrios y me la corte. Me tuvieron que coser y cuando se entero que estaba en la clínica se puso como neurótico, se veía tan gracioso. Todo en aquella relación la malogro él, hasta este momento él ha sido una de las personas que más me ha lastimado y una de las cosas que extraño tanto es ya no está para cuidarme como lo dijo, ya no disfruto de su compañía lo único que queda de él esta enterrado en un ataúd..

Rayos, este dolor aumenta cada vez más, como deseo irme lo más lejos posible, olvidar todo esto y ya no sentir más este dolor. No ver a nadie, estar sola sin preocuparme por nada. Me sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos, sin querer hago caer mi cartera al suelo., saliendo a relucir mi llavero. Lo recojo y veo las llaves detenidamente, si mal no recuerdo las llaves de ese departamento que compro él están aquí. Quizá ahora sea buen momento para superar todo esto y deba ir ahí. Quizá estando en ese lugar pueda sentirme más tranquila y cerca a él.

Me levanto, me arreglo un poco el vestido salgo del cubículo para verme en el espejo, estoy hecha un desastre. El maquillaje se me ha corrido, estoy toda despeinada y me vestido no puede estar más arrugado. Me lavo la cara para quitar el maquillaje, así me veo bastante mejor que con el maquillaje corrido por las lagrimas. Me doy unos cuanto retoques me miro por última vez en el espejo y estoy lista para irme de aquí.

*** Con Sesshoumaru***

El ascensor se demora demasiado en venir, estoy demasiado ansioso. Espero encontrarla y disculparme por la idiotez que le hice. En este momento de seguro me debe estar odiando, me siento tan mal por ello. De seguro es la culpa por la mala acción que hice con ella, porque estoy seguro que no tiene nada que ver con la razón de que no quiero que ella me odie.

Tin. – Suena el ascensor.

Entro de inmediato y presiono el botón que me lleva a la primera planta. Solo es cuestión de segundos para que llegue al lobby y la busque. Tal vez todavía este, aunque ha pasado más de media hora desde que se fue. Si ha pasado tanto tiempo y con lo enojada que estaba es seguro que ella ya se habrá ido a su casa.

Valla solo he perdido mi tiempo, debí de irme y hacer caso a lo que ella me pidió. Dejarla en paz para siempre. Las puertas del ascensor se abren, me quedo ahí presiono el botón que me llevara de vuelta al estacionamiento, que me queda, las puertas comienzan a cerrarse, veo al frente antes que se cierren y la veo a ella caminado por el pasillo.

Todavía no se había ido. La puerta del ascensor cierra y por más que intento que se abran de nuevo no lo hacen, baja de nuevo a la playa de estacionamiento presiono rápido los botones espero. Puedo alcanzarla todavía. Continúo esperando a que las puertas se abran de nuevo, esa insoportable música del ascensor me irrita cada vez. No pasa mucho tiempo, apenas se abren corro hacia la entrada del hotel, buscándola con la mirada no la veo por ningún lado, debe estar en la entrada todavía debe estar ahí.

La veo, en verdad es ella, le grito: Kagome, Kagome espera.

Me mira por una fracción de segundo para después subir al taxi e irse. Rayos no la alcance.

*** Con Kagome***

Ya llegamos, señorita- Me dice el taxista.

Aquí tiene. – Le pago. – Gracias. –Bajo del taxi.

Veo el edificio y lo reconozco de inmediato, este fue uno de los últimos que visitamos, para ver cual íbamos a comprar cuando nos casaríamos. A pesar que fue hace más de un año todavía recuerdo ese día.

Flash back

Buenos días señores, de antemano gracias por venir a ver el pent – house que he puesto a la venta. – Dice el vendedor, que era un hombre de mediana, quizá unos cinco o cuatro años mayor que Inuyasha.

No es nada, señor. - Le respondo.

¿Por qué razón a decidido venderlo sin siquiera estrenarlo? - Le pregunta Inuyasha. Acaso tiene algo malo.

No para nada señor… Es solo que han decidido trasladarme en el trabajo, fuera del país. No me sirve de nada tener un pent – house si no voy a estar aquí. ¿No cree? – Nos responde.

Si, tiene toda la razón. Puede mostrarnos el lugar. - Digo.

Con gusto… Después de todo por eso están aquí. Síganme por favor. – Dice señalándonos el ascensor.

Entramos al ascensor, es lo suficientemente amplio como para que entrara un sillón de tres cuerpos fácilmente de pie junto con una persona o tal vez un refrigerador sin tener que ponerlo en una posición extraña. Esto me encanto, además del no tan pequeño recibidor y por supuesto la puerta tallada que le daba un cierto toque original.

Al abrir la puerta podemos ver el living junto al que sería el comedor muy amplio con doble altura con grandes ventanales de doble altura que dan vista a la terraza. Cerca a la entrada se encuentra la escalera que tiene un toque distintivo parece que estuviera sujetado por cadenas delgadas, pero son solo de decoración, vienen a ser como el barandal. Al fondo hay una puerta, supongo que debe ser el del baño de visitas.

Sobre un lateral se encuentra una imponente cocina con un lavadero incorporado, al igual que una salida al balcón. Al otro lado hay una habitación que puede ser usado como estudio privado.

Subimos al segundo piso por las escaleras, donde encuentras cuatro puertas De las cuales llevan a tres habitaciones, dos son estándar y una master. La habitación master cuanta con baño propio que tiene una ducha con hidromasaje. Por último la terraza que contaba con una piscina.

El vendedor nos da detalles sobre las terminaciones del departamento: Como se habrán podido dar cuenta el hall que da a la entrada tiene piso de mármol y la puerta ha sido finamente tallada por artesanos, todas las puertas cuentan con marco y hojas de madera. Todos los vidrios tienen doble cámara de aire y cortinas de enrollar de aluminio inyectadas en poliuretano expandido, esta combinación les brindara hermeticidad, y aislamiento acústico y térmico. Los muros son dobles con cámara de aire al exterior. La piscina cuenta con solarium en la azotea y los pisos de la cocina son de porcelanato en cocinas mientras que los de los dormitorios y comedor son de madera con zócalos. La seguridad esta las 24 hs y cuentan con dos niveles de cocheras con portones automáticos y el teléfono, Internet y TV por cable.

En si me he quedado sorprendida con el lugar. Es hermoso, lujoso pero realmente carísimo... En la vida podría vivir aquí. Alguien me coge de las caderas y ese alguien no es otro más que Inuyasha.

Me susurra al oído: No me cabe la menor duda que nos divertiremos mucho aquí.

No podemos es muy costoso.- Digo mirándolo seriamente.

Por mi parte no hay problema. Puedo pagarlo. Hasta podríamos hacer unas cuantas modificaciones para que quede a nuestro gusto –Dice él.- Además no es tan caro. Como lo desea vender rápido lo está rematando.

No voy a permitir que lo pagues todo. Inuyasha Taiyo. – Le digo. – Quedamos que cada uno pondría la mitad. Lo que tengo a las justas si me da para la cuarta parte.

Vamos, amor. No me digas que el lugar no es hermoso... – Dice poniendo cara de cachorrito.

Me encanta pero el dinero no me alcanza. – Le digo evitando mirarlo porque así va lograr convencerme.

Yo te digo que eso no es problema. – Me dice.

He dicho que no Inuyasha. Así que vámonos y dile al señor que no lo podemos comprar y punto. De acuerdo. – Le digo yéndome primero de aquel lindo lugar.

Pero amor, piensa que cuando tengamos a Kagomesitas e Inuyashitos a ellos les encantara este lugar.- Dice él.

No le hago caso y me voy toda sonrojada.

Fin del flash back

Ahora de nuevo estoy aquí pero sin él. Que vacío se siente todo, esta soledad es la misma en mi corazón. Las ganas de llorar me abruman y crecen más y más cada segundo.

Creo que fue una mala idea venir aquí, sin embargo no sé a dónde ir. Inuyasha ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Digo cayendo de rodillas, llorando lo extraño tanto a pesar de todo lo que hizo, a pesar de lo mucho que me ha lastimado su engaño.

Me limpio las lagrimas y me doy cuenta que ya estaba amoblado el departamento, esperándonos para cuando regresamos de la Luna de miel y viviéramos nuestra vida de casados y seamos felices para siempre. No obstante eso nunca sucederá porqué él ya no está aquí. Simplemente estoy yo, no me había sentido tan sola como el día de hoy. Es la primera vez que lloro tanto por él. Quizá el dique de concreto reforzado que construí para que todos estos sentimientos no salieran a luz se ha roto y me siento devastada y lo deseo a mi lado.

Me levanto y veo más detenidamente las cosas, hay unos cuantos portarretrato con unas fotos de nosotros. De cuando las cosas estaban mejores. Donde a pesar que tenía discusiones por tonterías éramos felices y confiaba en él. Solo dude al final por la situación en la que se encontraba y al final resulto siendo verdad lo que sospechaba.

Camino por las diferentes habitaciones. A pesar de tener polvo las cosas porque nadie ha venido a limpiar en tanto tiempo todo luce perfectamente ordenado. Por lo visto se tomo su tiempo de contratar una decoradora aunque hay cosas que en verdad me gustan y hasta me parecen conocidas de algunos catálogos. Me pregunto si lo hizo antes o después de empezar su relación paralela con Kikyo…. Seguro fue antes en ese tiempo cuando vimos este sitio, era atento y nos veíamos.

Por lo que era la terraza todas las plantas estas secas salvo la maleza. Que pena me dan todas estas plantas. Voy a tratar de venir y arreglar esto, podría ponerlo en alquiler, porque deshacerme de él no creo poder hacerlo. Es un bonito lugar e Inuyasha se tomo el tiempo para que quedara a nuestro gusto. "Nuestro" resuena en mi oídos, es difícil estar aquí y ver en lo que hubiera pasado si todo esto no fuera una pesadilla.

Lo único que me falta ir a ver es la habitación principal, subo las escaleras y veo las habitaciones que estaban disponibles menos la principal, que está detrás de la que sería la puerta más grande la abro y miro su decoración, el piso continua asiendo de parquet hay un hermoso peinador con una banquita y el televisor está enmarcado como si fuera un cuadro y la cama es de madera con unos detalles de fierro forjado y de fondo es un cuadro no es… esas piedras naturales que tanto me gustan. Si que era un verdadero dulce tonto, busco una que tuviera un corazón.

Al acercarme a la cama, la cual todavía tiene el plástico del colchón. Hay un sobre esta algo manchado pero tiene claramente escrito "Para Kagome Higurashi"

Lo tomo para abrirlo es lo que creo que temía que fuera una carta de Inuyasha…

Querida Kagome:

¿Cómo estás? … Sé que es una pregunta estúpida porque cuando leas esta carta tu me odiaras y no querrás saber nada de mi… Lo comprendo. Lo que hice estuvo muy mal en si re mal. Creas o no aun te amo en verdad lo sigo haciendo con todo mi ser. Implorar tu perdón es en vano porque no creo merecerlo te he lastimado mucho…. En verdad lo lamento muchísimo pero las cosas sucedieron por motivos que quizás no entenderías. Este lugar lo hice para nosotros dos y la futura familia que tendríamos… Como te dije me pareció que a nuestras kagomesitas e Inuyashitos les encantaría este lugar… Aunque si tu me perdonaras eso aun podría ser, me casaría contigo a pesar de todo no importaría nada y aun seguiría velando por mi futuro hijo que a pesar que sé que no es tuyo me encantaría que lo fuera… Esto que te he pedido es una tontería te conozco bien y se que no piensas aceptar pero yo estoy desesperado dime, dime que puedo hacer para seguir todavía a tu lado y no perderte. Lo que paso entre ella y yo fue algo que no pude controlar….

Kagome mi querida Kagome a pesar que tu no me perdones y que no quieras saber más de mi vida te dejo este lugar, es tuyo y solamente tuyo porque nadie más podría estar aquí conmigo que tu… Rayos es tarde, me duele la cabeza y por más que te llamo y te llamo no contestas o tienes el celular apagado. Quiero decirte con mis propias palabras que es lo que paso, solo tu y yo sin la presencia de nadie más. Pero creo que no va poder ser te enteraras de una forma en la que solo te causare mucho dolor. Ella me exige que me case con ella, no quiere un bastardo como hijo a pesar que le aseguro que asumiré todas mis responsabilidades como padre. Estoy a punto de aceptar casarme con ella pero si tu deseas continuar con la boda me caso contigo…

Me despido de ti mi adorada Kagome con un apasionado beso. Si cuando te enteres de esto no quieres saber más de mi lo aceptare y desaparece de tu vida, yo me encargare de eso. Lo siento en verdad.

Inuyasha

P.D : Te amo.

Decido escuchar los mensajes que dejo en mi celular.

Kagome… Kagome, contesta, si. – Mensaje número 1 recibido.

Kagome contesta por favor… Lo siento, si. – Mensaje número 2 recibido.

Kagome por favor, se razonable y contesta… Tenemos que hablar. – Mensaje número 3 recibido.

Kagome te llamado todo el día y no contestas, hazlo ya…. Ya me disculpe ¿Qué quieres que haga? Si gustas me pongo de rodillas…. Contesta.- Mensaje numero 4 recibido.

Kagome, contesta…. O si no llámame te voy a contestar de inmediato… Contesta o llámame cualquiera de las dos cosas hazla si. – Mensaje número 5 recibido.

Háblame… Enserio tenemos que hablar, te voy a estar esperando en el último apartamento que vimos… Recuerdas ese que me dijiste que no lo comprara por era muy pero muy caro. Lo compre, no te enojes, ven por favor ven tengo que hablar contigo urgente - Mensaje número 6 recibido.

Kagome, ya son las cuatro de la tarde y no vienes, te estoy esperando. Lo hare todo el día, así que ven. – Mensaje número 7 recibido.

Kagome son las 7 y no vienes, que esperas, hazlo es importante lo que te voy a decir, ven por favor. – Mensaje número 8 recibido.

Es la media noche y no llegas, no lo vas hacer verdad…. Quiero que sepas que te amo y que si quiero casarme contigo pero cuando te enteres que… Mejor te lo digo tu hermana va tener un hijo mío. No cuelgues. Las cosas pasaron por accidente y luego las cosas se salieron fuera de las manos… Tenías razón al decirme que no me acercara a ella jajaja. Te amo mi amor, sorry por lastimarte tanto… Si llegas a venir te estaré esperando hasta el medio día del siguiente sino ya nos veremos en la tarde, en ese momento comprenderás lo que te digo. Bye. – Mensaje número 9 recibido. No hay más mensajes en el buzón de voz.

Cuando termino de oír todos los mensajes me siento peor que antes, no resisto estar más aquí, Debo salir antes que me altere más y quizá pierda la cabeza. Es tan doloroso, me levanto y me arreglo un poco, limpiándome las lagrimas y salgo cuanto antes de ahí. Y me voy a la casa de Sango.

*** Fin del capítulo 10***

Notas de autora: Antes que nada sorry por la demora, comprendan la univ. Y otros deberes me han tenido ocupadita además que estaba nervioso por como tomarían este capi, es que Sesshoumaru se ve muy malo, pero como lo habrán notado él se ha dado cuenta de su error y se siente mal. No me odien… Voy a tratar de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, pero como que él pobre debe compensar y solucionar su error cuesta escribir con todas las cosa que tengo que hacer de la univ. Pero fácil el siguiente capi se va llamar perdón… Adelantos, hay pelea, fiesta y encuentros inesperados y tal vez celos.

Sasunaka doki : Gracias por tu review… Sorry por la demora… Con respecto a lo de la niña y Sango, aclaro de antemano que no es su hija, es más un pariente cercano, más adelante se aclarara esa parte en los siguientes capítulos.

Roxii C: Como te habras dado cuenta en este capi se han dado las segundas intenciones de Sesshoumaru, sé que lo puse muy malo…. Snif, snif, snif. Pero es parte de la trama.

Silvemy89 : Gracias por tu review y me alegra que te halla gustado el capi pasado.


	12. Capitulo 11: Perdon

**Ella no soy yo**

**Capitulo11: Perdón**

*** Una semana después***

*** Con Sesshoumaru***

Una semana y no sé nada de ella, ni siquiera me atrevo a llamarla. La he buscado en la alianza francesa pero nada, faltan un par de días para que termine la matricula para este mes no obstante ella era muy cumplida y se matriculaba el primer día o antes. Me parece que quizá se cambio de local. Lo mejor es que le de un tiempo tal vez el siguiente mes la vuelva ver.

Pero si no lo hiciera, ¿Qué problema hay si no la vuelvo a ver? Total es lo que ella quiere, no volver a verme jamás en su vida.

Flash back

Kagome, yo lo… - Le estaba diciendo para pedirle disculpas, decirle que lo sentía. Ella no me dejo terminar, me dio una fuerte cachetada, yo la veo anonadado…

No te creo. – me dice mientras sus lagrimas cae por su rostro. – Haz sido de lo peor conmigo, sin hacerte nada… - Sus palabras me hicieron ver que tenía toda la razón, no podía contradecirla. Me sentí una total basura, un ser repugnante. Note que eso le molesto aún más y giro su rostro. - No quiero verte nunca más…. Vete, vete de mi vida no quiero verte más… Ya suficiente burla he sido de tu familia. – Se soltó de mi mano y yo me quede ahí de pie como tonto viendo como se iba.

Fin del flash back

De solo recordar su mirada llena de dolor, me doy asco. Como pude cometer semejante error con ella. Maldita y estúpida venganza lo peor de todo es que me siento mal. Debe ser por lo reciente del asunto. Si debo calmarme, pronto lo olvidare y no me importara.

Disculpe señor Taiyo, lo esta buscando el señor Kasami. – Me dice mi secretaria.

De improviso la puerta de mi despacho se abre y entra un enfurecido Kasami. No entendía ¿Por qué?

Te lo advertí, Sesshoumaru, te lo advertí. – Me dice sujetándome de la camisa.

Señor, llamo a seguridad. – Me pregunta mi secretaria.

No me permitió responder porque me dio un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que me rompió el labio, lo supe de inmediato al sentir el sabor de sangre en mi boca. Pronto fuimos separados por los de seguridad.

Tan cobarde eres que tienes que llamar a los de seguridad para que te defiendan, que podía esperar de un mal nacido que se mete con una inocente que no le hizo ningún daño. – Me dice mientras protesta.

¿De qué hablas? - Le digo, limpiando la sangre del labio.

Ahora te haces el tonto... - Al ver mi desconcierto dice. – Tú eres él único con el que ella a estado saliendo. –Me dice, sospecho de quien me puede estar hablando.

No sé de quién me hablas. – Le digo.

Valla ahora tienes amnesia. Quizá deba recordarte su nombre frente a toda esta gente y sepa la clase de canalla que eres. – Me dice desafiante.

Todos me ven esperando a que uno de los dos diga algo y soy yo el que dice: Retírense, me quedare hablando con él. – Nos miran un rato y se van.

Ahora puedes decir de quien hablas. – Le digo.

No sabes... Te hablo de Kagome. ¿Qué le hiciste? – Me dice.

Lo que paso entre nosotros no te importa. - Le digo.

Entonces admites que fuiste tú el mal nacido que la lastimo. – Me dice.

Según tu que le hice. – Le digo, sabiendo en mi interior lo que había hecho pero si quería saber cómo estaba, que fue de ella. Esta es la única forma que tengo para conseguirla.

No sé los detalles pero por tu culpa ella esta peor que después de la muerte de Inuyasha. – Me dice, rompiendo el tabú de decir aquel nombre en mi presencia. Esto debe ser grave para que no le importe mencionarlo, en verdad me preocupo, que estuviera tan mal, tanto la había lastimado, que tarado soy. Debí pensar más ella y no en esa tontería de la venganza. Ah, de que me sirvió, me siento tan mal pero no puedo demostrarlo debo saber más.

Ah si y tu ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? Acaso ella fue corriendo a ti a decirte todo… jajajaja. – Le digo.

¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Eres un insensible Sesshoumaru… Si llego donde Sango hecha un desastre hecha un mar de lagrimas y sin querer hablar con nadie… - Esto lo dice para sentarse en una silla mirando al suelo, se le notaba preocupado. - No te dije nada en este tiempo, porque la vi diferente más alegre estaba volviendo a ser ella de nuevo y ahora tu metes las cuatro patas y es solo un fantasma de lo que era.

¿Por qué lo dices? – Le dije con un poco de angustia pero trate de seguir sonando frío.

No sale, solo para lo que es indispensablemente necesario, prefiere estar sola, está más apagada y distraída que antes. Solo en su trabajo con los niños sigue siendo la misma y lo peor y más raro en todo este asunto no quiere que nadie la toque especialmente si es un hombre. Tiene hasta pesadillas. Lo sé por Sango y se nota a leguas que no duerme bien por las ojeras que tiene. – Me dice.

…. – Me quede en silencio.

Podrías ser lo suficientemente hombre y decir que le hiciste para ayudarla. – Me dice.

Pregúntale a ella. – Le digo.

Imbécil. – Se levanta de la silla y me da un fuerte golpe en el estomago, me defiendo y también le pego, de golpe en golpe nos chocábamos contra las paredes – Eres un tarado, ella en verdad te estimaba, te apreciaba y tu le pagas así. – Me dice algo que me distrae y logra tumbarme al suelo, estoy de acuerdo en que me merezco esto con tal que ella aparezca de nuevo, con tal que me perdone. Espero más golpes por parte de Miroku.

Vine a romperte todos los huesos de tu cuerpo y hacerte pagar por lo que sea que le hiciste a ella pero sabes que me das asco y repugnancia no vale la pena que me ensucie las manos contigo… No te vuelvas acercar a ella. – Me dice.

Si no lo hago. – Le digo levantándome del suelo adolorido, en verdad no quiero alejarme de ella.

No vez, todo lo que esta cerca de ti lo arruinas… Rin, Kikyo hasta Kagura a pesar que ella sigue viva que quieres. Que Kagome termine desgraciándose la vida igual que ellas. Suficiente mal haz hecho. – Me dice.

Lárgate. Vete y no me vuelvas a buscar por ninguna de tus tonterías y haré lo que se pegue la gana. – Le digo.

Bien si así lo quieres... Nuestra amistad termina aquí. – Me dice.

No me importa. Ahora vete. – Le digo.

No podía estar más de acuerdo con él, es mejor que me aleje de ella.

*** Tres meses después***

*** Con Kagome***

Chicas. Miren los que nos acaba de llegar. – Dice Eri mostrando unos sobres muy bonitos.

No me digas que nuestro sueldo por adelantado o un súper bono…. Porque en serio el dinero a todo el mundo emociona. – Le digo con cierto sarcasmo, ya sabía que cosa significaban esos condenados sobres.

Que aguafiestas eres Kagome… Esta es la más fantabulosa fiesta de la compañía…. Por no decir una de las mejores del año. – Me dice Eri, repartiendo los sobres.

Eso es muy cierto… Además no hay mejor excusa que vas conmigo Kagome… Jajajajajaja. – Me dice Tomoko.

Lo más importante de todo esto es que iría con Tomoko… En el caso que fuera. – Les digo poniendo la invitación en mi bolso como si fuera una propaganda más.

Ñaña tienes que ir. La organización ha estado a cargo del nuevo gerente que es todo un bombón. Si o no chicas. – Dice Eri.

¿Y? No he ido en un par de años que les hace creer que iré este año. – Les digo.

Hay muchas razones…– Dice Yuca.

Ah sí ¿Cuáles? – Les digo.

Todas nosotras iremos, segundo vas con Tomoko, tercero ha sido organizada por un bombón y se rumorea que va ser una de las mejores fiestas que se ha dado por el aniversario de la farmacéutica, cuarto sabemos que el tío de de Kyokotsu y Renkotsu, nuestros lindos alumnitos, te ha estado invitando. Ese hombre amia no esta mal. Deberías aceptar… - Me dice Yuca.

No tengo ganas de ir a parrandear. – Les digo.

Otra vez volviendo a tus exquisiteces de gustos…. – Dice Tomoko.

La veo mal.

Dinos tu opinión acerca de cómo está, Bankotsu. – Dice Tomoko.

Asu hasta ya saben su nombre, deberían ustedes salir con él. – Les digo mientras alisto mis cosas.

Eso es golpe bajo, nosotras (Eri y Tomoko) estamos casadas y esta ñaña(Yuka) dice que ya no está para esas cosas en cambio tú (Me señala con el dedo) Estas libre para disfrutar de los placeres de la vida…. Así que admite que no esta mal Bankotsu. – Me dice Eri.

Admito que no está mal. – Les digo, era cierto, si lo hubiese conocido en otra ocasión o tiempo hubiéramos tenido algo. Pero no quiero relaciones. No pueden entender eso ellas.

Aleluya. – Dice Eri toda efusiva.

Por fin un milagro. – Dice Yuka mirando al cielo.

Gracias señor por abrirle los ojos. – Dice Tomoko.

Exageradas, he dicho que no está mal y hasta es simpático… Pero no pienso ir a esa fiesta. Vallan ustedes a divertirse con sus galones. – Les digo.

Toc, toc, toc nos interrumpe el sonido de la puerta.

Pase adelante. – Decimos las cuatro al mismo tiempo.

Disculpen las molestias…. Kagome – chan podría hablar un momento contigo. – Me dice alguien conocido para las tres.

Te damos el permiso de llevártela Bankotsu… Además convéncela de ir a la fiesta. – Dice Eri. La veo con una mirada asesina, como se atrevía a intervenir en mi vida.

Vamos Kagome – chan, yo iría por ti y te dejaría en tu casa, va ser muy divertida la fiesta y sin ti la fiesta no va ser fiesta. Si o no chicas. – Les dice él.

Tienes toda la razón. – Dice Yuka.

Claro, sin Kagome la fiesta no va ser lo mismo. – Dice Eri.

Kagome y no vayas a decir que en tu casa no te van a dar permiso. Que tú ya sabes cómo hacemos para que te lo den. – Dice Tomoko.

Vamos Kagome – chan, si. – Me dice él con una carita tierna como la del gato con botas, acompañado por el mismo tipo de mirada de mis compañeras. Que malvadas como pueden mirarme así, así a cualquiera convence.

(Doy un suspiro de resignación)…. Está bien iré. – Les digo.

Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. – Dicen los cuatro.

No te arrepentirás de aceptar ir conmigo Kagome. – Me dice Bankotsu.

Espera, Bankotsu… - Saco un papel y escribo en el mi dirección y teléfono.

*** Gran día de la fiesta ***

Tummmmmmmmmmmmm, Tummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, Tummmmmmmmmmmmm. Suena mi teléfono, quien puede estar llamándome tan temprano.

Aló. – Digo toda adormilada.

Kagome, despierta, hoy es el gran día. – Me dice Sango.

He! Acaso hoy te casas….. oh es tu cumpleaños… En si que cosa es por la que debo felicitarte… Lo que sea felicidades. –Le digo adormilada.

Kag, son las once de la mañana…. Ya deberías estar despierta. – Me dice.

¿Por qué? Déjame dormir un ratito más… Sabes que es difícil para mi dormir sin tener que despertarme por una pesadilla– Le digo con la voz toda adormilada.

Si me dijeras con que son tus pesadillas podría ayudarte amiga. – Me dice Sango.

Quiero dormir…. ¿Por qué debo despertar? Es sábado.- Le digo para cortar el tema de las pesadillas, no quería que se preocupara más por cosas en las que no puede ayudarme.

Kag. Tenemos que ir al salón de belleza y todo para vernos bellas el día de hoy. Especialmente tu, ya me contaron que vas ir acompañada con alguien…. Uuuuuuuuu. – Me dice. Ahora comprendía a que se refería.

No es una cita ni nada. Además solo es una fiesta… - Le digo sentándome en la cama.

Amia imagínate que me han mandado de la revista. – Me dice.

Valla que si va ser algo importante. Pero lo de Bankotsu no es nada. Tu sabes que ahora si no quiero nada con nadie. – Le digo severamente.

Kag. Sé que no has querido hablar de esto pero tu… - Me estaba diciendo.

Sango, Miroku va ir contigo. – Le digo cambiándole de tema. No deseaba ni siquiera recordar ese día, rayos ya lo hice y todos esos sentimientos se vuelven a juntar.

Si.. Kag estas bien. – Me dice.

Es.. tonto extrañar a alguien que no lo merece, Sango… Me pregunto si lo hubiera perdonado. – Le digo.

Kag – Me dice.

Olvida lo que dije, a que hora nos encontramos para ir al salón si quieres. – Le digo, limpiándome las lágrimas de mi rostro al recordar a Inuyasha, a pesar de todo lo extrañaba. Ahora si que siento su perdida.

A las cuatro y terminamos de arreglarnos en mi casa. ¿ Te parece? – Me dice.

Si, le avisare a Bankotsu que pase por mi a tu casa. – Le digo.

Como quieras amiga por mi no hay problema . –Me dice Sango.

Bye, nos vemos más tarde. – Le digo y cuelgo.

Le escribo un sms a Bankotsu para decirle por donde tiene que pasar por mi ahora. Hasta ahora me arrepiento de aceptar ir con él, no creo que sea igual que él innombrable. Se ve que es más descentre y una mejor persona. Pero no cabe duda que en mi cartera no falte un gas pimienta y un confiable paralyzer. "Mensaje enviado"

Me levanto de la cama y me doy una buena estirada, como tratando de tocar el cielo, para de ahí abrir mi puerta y ver como ingresa toda mi prole de mascotas.

Buenos días hijos míos. Amelie, Romeo. Pausin, Chanel y Estrellita. – Les digo haciéndoles cariños a todos. – Vamos chicos que tengo que bañarme y de ahí me voy a desayunar… Que flojera. No me miren con esa carita que mañana nos quedaremos metidos en mi cama jajajaja. – Les digo ya saliendo de mi habitación y todos ellos van detrás de mí. Son tan lindos.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

¿Por qué debo ir a esa tonta fiesta? – Le digo a mi abuelo.

Eres el gerente. Lo más importante mi nieto y esta es la oportunidad de dejarte como mi sucesor. Todos esperan con ansias verte. – Me dice.

Claro nadie me conoce. - Le digo con sarcasmo.

Esto es oficial... – Me dice.

No podía ser no sé dentro de unos cuantos años. ¿Por qué este? – Le digo.

Deja tus problemas personales atrás, cada nada es lo mismo contigo. Primero la muerte de aquella chica admito que de verdad la amabas y lo comprendí. Te metes con otra y te pasa algo parecido, ahora yo que sé te ha pasado para que quieras irte de nuevo y dejar todo como si nada. No eres un niño Sesshoumaru. – Me dice mi abuelo molesto.

Solo te he pedido no ir a esa fiesta. No tengo ánimos de hacerlo. – Le digo.

La vez pasada solo me dijiste que te ibas por un tiempo y te dije que no. Al menos ahora es que no quieres ir a la fiesta. Qué alivio. – Me dice con el sarcasmo característico que aprendí de él.

Diga lo que diga me obligaras a ir a esa estúpida fiesta, cierto – Le digo

Valla eres adivino. – Me dice.

Iré solo, sin ninguna de esas que quiere que cuelgue de mi brazo. – Le digo dando a entender que no daría mi brazo a torcer.

Como quieras. Es tu problema si deseas que un montón de lagartonas te busquen después. – Me dice.

Es mi problema. Bien si eso es todo me retiro. – Le digo, verdaderamente molesto. Si que hoy será un muy largo día, esperare con ansias la hora de por fin dormir.

***En la fiesta***

*** Con Kagome ***

Valla que no han escatimado en gastos, el lugar luce espectacular. Las luces, los globos incluso hay mesas y sillas por si alguien desea sentarse. Junto con la gran pista de baile. Sin contar con la orquesta que han contratado y un dj. Si que suena raro pero bien. Muchas personas están bailando.

Hola chicas lucen preciosas esta noche. – Nos dice Miroku, que recién llega.

Ah… Miroku, llegaste. – Le digo.

Amor, te estuve esperando. –Le dice Sango dándole un efusivo beso.

Hi. – Le Dice Bankotsu.

Hola, gracias por traerlas. En serio. – Le dice Miroku.

No te preocupes no fue nada. – Le dice él.

Miroku, ¿has visto a los demás? –Le pregunto.

Ah sí están en una mesa. Unos otros se han ido a bailar. – Me dice.

Oh. Vamos donde ellos. – Le digo.

Si claro, síganme. – Me dice.

Lo seguimos, pasamos entre toda la multitud de gente que estaba bailando. En verdad que este lugar parecía toda una discoteca.

Mira ahí están. – Me dice haciéndome señas.

Kagome, por fin llegaste. – Me dice Eri salándome junto con su esposo.

Sorry por la demora, pero ya estamos aquí. –Les digo.

Si. Vamos con las demás… Hola Sango, Miroku y Bankotsu. – Les dice Eri.

Todos nos saludamos cuando por fin nos reunimos todo el grupo. Para de ahí turnarnos en salir a bailar mientras unos se quedaban en la mesa cuidando las cosas.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Bueno hay que admitir que el abuelo se ha lucido en la organización de la fiesta. Yo pensaba que iba ser una de esas fiestas aburridas, donde todos están con sus trajes estirados y caras sumamente serias. En cambio esta parece discoteca, al menos podre pasar tomar unos cuantos tragos tranquilos sin que vengan a molestarme…

Hola guapo… ¿Por qué tan soplito? – Me dice una mujer, admito que su físico no esta tan mal pero su forma de ser da entender que es una cualquiera. Me levanto de la banca y me alejo de ella.

Cuando de nuevo pienso que todo ya paso, en eso otra tipa con las mismas intenciones, valla que tenía razón el abuelo, toda la sacrosanta noche voy a ser acosado por lagartonas como él las llama. Debo buscar a alguien que me ayude alejarlas. Quien puede estar aquí que conozca, Sango y Miroku pero no puedo ir donde él después de ese día. Hasta ahora me molesta al recordar aquello y se dice llamar mi amigo. Por ese motivo está totalmente descartado, mi abuelo no gracias me voy aburrir con sus socios mmmmm ya se mi secretaria a ella no le debo caer mal y se va sentir halagada, la buscare.

La busco entre la multitud y la encuentro a ella sola sentada en una banca, no luce muy bien. Parece que le doliera algo. Me apresuro en acercarme a ella y auxiliarla.

Jaikotsu. – Le digo. (En esta historia Jaikotsu es mujer, déjenme cumplir su sueño de ser mujer)

Jefe. Augh. –Me ve por un momento para luego retorcerse de dolor.

¿Qué te sucede? – Le pregunto

Nada jefe… Ahorita se me pasa. – Me dice.

No se te va pasar, te puedo ayudar en algo… No sé dime. – Le digo.

Ayúdeme a llegar al baño… Por favor. – Me pide.

Si claro… Apóyate en mi si. – Le digo

Gracias jefe, es usted muy amable. – Me dice

La ayudo a llegar al baño aunque en mi opinión sería mejor llevarla donde un medico, no creo que sea normal que tenga tanto dolor. Que inconsciente fue al venir, si se sentía mal porque no se quedo en casa o fue al doctor.

Llegamos, te espero aquí o quieres que te acompañe. – Le digo dudando.

Augh… Por favor ayúdeme si…. Me duele mucho mi abdomen. – Me dice.

Quizá mejor deberías ir al médico. – Le digo.

No… Solo ayúdeme a llegar al baño si. – Me dice.

Está bien. – Le digo. Entramos hasta el baño que lucía bastante desolado, quizá todavía sea temprano para que entren todas mareadas supongo.

Jefe… Creo que es mejor que me lleve… -Me dice Jaikotsu para desvanecerse en mis brazos.

No, Jaikotsu … Despierta. –Le digo poniéndola en el suelo.

Oh, sorry por interrumpir. – Escucho una voz muy familiar para mi, no podía ser ella.

Espera. – Le digo, logrando ver a la persona que me dijo aquello la cual giro por un segundo y me doy cuenta que si es ella, veo su rostro lleno de sorpresa para luego irse corriendo de allí. Cuando voy a ir a alcanzarla oigo los quejidos de mi secretaria y lo único que me queda es llamar a emergencias y esperara a que vengan por ella.

Rayos que habrá pensado, seguro algo muy diferente a lo que en realidad paso. Si es lo más probable para que dijera eso. Y ni siquiera puedo ir tras ella y aclararle todo, decirle que no es lo que parece.

***Con Kagome***

Hay que horrible escena han podido ver mis ojos y lo peor de todo es que estoy segura que era Sesshoumaru, ese cabello, esa contextura, su mirada de sorpresa junto con su odiosa voz, cualquiera lo podría identificar. Lo mejor que pude decir fue "Oh, sorry por interrumpir", mejor me quedaba calladita y me iba en vez de abrir mi bocota.

Que desesperado, no podía contenerse y hacerlo en otro lugar. No cabe duda que debe ser un mujeriego que se lleva a la cama a la primera mujer que ve... Por lo visto es de familia, él otro(Inuyasha) según me dijo Miroku era de esos que le gustaba irse con la primera cosa con falda que veía también lo comprobé cuando solo éramos conocidos y nada más aún recuerdo esa peleas y las veces que estuvimos a punto de terminar por ese problema. Ahora conozco a otro que es igualito.

Lo peor de todo que tenía que hacer aquí en esta fiesta, además si solo entran aquí con invitación. De seguro se ha colado con esa tipa o tal vez con otra y esta es su gil del momento. Un escalofrío me recorre todo el cuerpo al recordar que estuve a punto de ser una más en su lista. Eso si que hubiese sido desastroso... Ser una más en la lista de un don Juan como él, ni de broma.

Quizá sea mejor que me valla, no quiero cruzarme con él de nuevo aunque si intenta algo de nuevo le hecho gas pimienta ya no soy la indefensa que conoció. Aunque no por eso le voy a malograr la fiesta a mis amigos, porque si digo que me voy sola van a querer acompañarme y tampoco quiero irme solita. Me da miedo, si no fuera por su culpa sería más valiente. Que me queda, tendré que estar en la mesa.

Oigan han escuchado, parece la sirena de una ambulancia. – Escucho a unas personas decir.

Tú crees ¿qué halla pasado algo?. - Dice otro.

Hay no, ya se va terminar la fiesta.

No… Hay que seguirla… vamos por unas copas más. – Dicen.

Me alejo de ellos para volver a la mesa de mis amigos, solo está ahí Yuka con Kaito. Están hablando tranquilamente. Por otro lado esta Bankotsu que se levanta toma mi mano y me leva a la pista de baile. Si creo que es lo mejor en este caso. Debo dejarme llevar y olvida todo aquel mal rato.

Nos la pasamos así varios canciones hasta hicimos el ridículo con todos los demás incluso vimos a esas tipas que nos hacen la vida más entretenida en el trabajo ( Las murciélagos viejas) que andan tras el primer hombre que ven…. En verdad que cuando bailan parecen unas murciélagos viejas. Con mis amigas nos matamos de la risa.

En eso veo a Bankotsu hablando por teléfono, su rostro luce angustiado. Voy donde él para saber que le sucede, si todo está bien pero lo dudo.

Bankotsu no te veo bien, ¿Ha sucedido algo? – Le digo.

El se pasa la mano sobre la cabeza y me dice: Es mi hermana… Se ha puesto mal y la ha llevado a emergencias.

Si tienes que irte, no hay problema. Si quieres puedo acompañarte. – Le digo.

En serio, Kagome- chan. Yo no quería malograrte la noche con mis problemas. – me dice él.

No es nada Bankotsu. – le digo.

Está bien. ¿Segura que quieres acompañarme? – Me dice.

Si, siempre que tú quieras. – Le digo.

Si, por favor. Gracias. – Me dice.

***Con Sesshoumaru***

Me siento en la sala de espera, no podía ser tan insensible y dejarla sola en ese momento. Además esa ha sido una buena excusa para dejar esa fiesta. Lo único que consiguió fue deprimirme más, de que me sirve verme bien y tener dinero, si solo me ven por eso y no por nada más que eso.

Buenas noches, señor Taiyo. – Me dice el médico.

Buenas noches. – Le respondo volviendo a mi realidad.

Disculpe, usted sabrá si algún familiar de la paciente ya ha llegado. Necesitamos urgente la autorización de un familiar para ingresarla a cirugía. – Me dice el Medico

¿Cirugía? ¿Qué es lo que tiene? – Le pregunto sorprendido que lo tenga ella fuera tan grave como para someterla a cirugía.

Cuando ha llegado tenía apendicitis, por lo menos eso creíamos cuando hemos realizado la ecografía nos hemos dado con la sorpresa que se ha complicado con peritonitis. – Me dice el médico.

Eso sí que es grave, puede incluso morir mi secretaria y no quiero verme en la fastidiosa tarea de tener que buscar una nueva. Medito un momento quizá pueda firmar yo, es una cirugía de emergencia, le pregunto al médico: Es necesario que firme un familiar, Porque hasta que lleguen quizá sea muy tarde. – Le digo.

Puede hacerlo usted por el momento y cuando llegue el familiar que se acerque a recepción para que él ya se haga responsable. ¿Usted conoce a la señorita? – Me dice.

Si, es mi secretaria. Si es para salvare la vida. Firmare. –Le digo.

Sígame por aquí. – Me dice el médico.

Sigo al médico hasta recepción donde vi un hombre con terno que lucía bastante angustiado y estaba acompañado por una mujer que estaba de espaldas a él. Por lo visto venían de alguna fiesta o evento importante.

Doctor Shitamaru… Aquí esta uno de los parientes de la paciente que necesita cirugía. – Dice la enfermera.

Usted es familiar de la señorita Jaikotsu Kiriyama. – Le dice el médico.

Si, soy su hermano, he venido apenas me informaron de su estado. – Dice él, la mujer que estaba a su costado gira y veo su rostro y me quedo estupefacto. No podía ser ella. ¿Qué hacia ella acá? Y lo peor con ese sujeto.

Sígame por aquí para informarle su estado. – Le dice el médico.

Si.. Kagome –chan no te importaría esperarme un momento. – Le dice el sujeto a ella.

Ella está con la misma cara de sorpresa que yo al verme y le dice: Si no hay problema.

El sujeto nos mira a ambos un momento no sabe qué hacer, si preguntar, quedarse ahí parado o irse. Digamos que él medico le facilita que hacer al desde: Venga por aquí.

Si, si. – Dice siguiéndolo.

Pueden esperar en la sala de espera. – Nos dice la enfermera.

Ella no dice nada y se va a la sala de espera, yo la sigo y espero a se siente y sentarme a su costado pero al ver lo que hago se levanta y se pone en la otra esquina de la sala. Ni siquiera me dirige palabra alguna. Pareciera que no existiese para ella. No haga nada por un rato, decido respetar su decisión de no estar cerca de mí. Pasan los minutos y el sujeto no regresa, está haciendo frío y se siente más frío de lo normal en esta sala, noto que ella también tiene frío al frotarse las manos como para tratar de entrar en calor.

Me quito el saco para dárselo a ella, se lo coloco sobre los hombros. Ella se lo quita de inmediato y me lo tira. Para decirme: No necesito nada suyo.

Tienes frío y te puedes enfermar. – Le digo.

… - No dice nada solo me ignora y se levanta para ir a otro sitio.

Yo la sigo, porque si sigue siendo como la recuerdo seguro se va meter en un problema o se pierde, cualquiera de las dos es la más probable. Ella apresura el paso lo mismo hago ya hasta estar cerca a recepción donde estaba ese sujeto, lucía preocupado y estaba hablando por teléfono. Ella va donde él y se pone a su costado. Yo también me acerco donde él. Solo que con diferentes intenciones que las de ella.

Disculpa ¿cómo se encuentra? Jaikotsu. – Le pregunto.

¿Usted es? – Me pregunta.

Soy Sesshoumaru Taiyo, su jefe. Un gusto conocerlo. – Le digo tendiéndole la mano.

Un gusto conocerlo. – Me dice dándome la mano. – Usted, ¿Qué hace aquí? – Me dice.

La encontré en la fiesta se veía mal, luego se desmayo y llame a emergencias luego la trajeron aquí.- Le digo.

Entonces usted fue quien le salvo la vida a mi hermana, gracias. – Me dice.

No es nada, cualquiera lo hubiese hecho en mi lugar. – Le digo.

De todas formas sigue usted siendo un héroe. Se me olvidaba presentarle a mi acompañante. Kagome Higurashi. – Me dice él presentándomela.

Ya nos conocemos. – Le digo.

Oh…. – Dice.

Bueno por mi parte ya me retiro, con su permiso. – Le digo.

En serio…. Señor Taiyo si no es mucha molestia, podría llevar a mi acompañante a su casa. – Me dice.

No sé preocupe. Puedo regresarme sola. – Interviene ella.

Kagome-chan es muy tarde y me sentiría mejor si alguien te lleva. – Le dice. En cierto punto estaba de acuerdo con él, es peligroso que ella tome un taxi sola a estás horas.

No deseo causar molestias. – Dice ella.

No es ningún molestia, además es peligroso. Cuantas veces se ha visto a falsos taxistas que se aprovechan de mujeres jóvenes. – Digo.

Vez Kagome- chan. Estaría mucho más tranquilo si te vas con él. – Le dice él.

Ella pone una cara como que dice si como no, con él voy a estar segura. Por otro lado él la ve con una carita tierna ella dice: Esta bien, solo porque no estés tan preocupado, suficiente tienes con la de tu hermana.

Gracias Kagome-chan. Me llamas cuando llegues. – Le dice.

Claro, bye. – Me ve unos segundos, oh creo que me ve y lo besa a ese sujeto, me sorprendo y prefiero mirar a otro lado. ¿Cómo era posible que ella saliera con ese?

Ya están listos, venga por aquí. – Le digo.

Ella me sigue y vamos hasta el estacionamiento donde estaba mi auto. Le abro la puerta del auto me ve con recelo, claramente puedo distinguir el temor en su mirada.. Me tiene miedo, si fuera otra persona no me importaría incluso hasta me sentiría halagado que me lo tuvieran pero en ella las cosas son tan distintas, me siento mal y de nuevo culpable no obstante se borra la culpa al instante que recuerdo como se besaba con ese sujeto.

Sube, no tengo todo el día. – Le digo de forma brusca.

Me hierve la sangre de saber que ella sale con ese tipo. El temor sigue ella y aumenta al oír mi voz, aprieta los puños traga saliva y lo hace. Es anormal, ya no es ella si fuera era ella protestaría y se negaría hasta el final. Mejor no digo nada y subo al auto no debo pensar tanto en esto.

La miro de reojo y pongo el auto en marcha vamos en un silencio tan incomodo y tenso. Sus puños aún siguen apretados y ella solo mira por la ventana trata en todo momento mirarme. Enciendo la radio como para tratar que el ambiente sea más ameno quizá se anime hablar o decir algo como siempre lo hacía pero no pasa nada de eso. Continúa en silencio. Así fue él resto del camino. Hasta llegar a su casa.

Sana y salva te he traído a tu casa. – Le digo mientras quito el seguro del auto. Ella no dice nada sol baja del carro. Yo bajo de inmediato para ayudarla a bajar y cuando intente tocarla, quita mi mano de un manotazo y veo sus ojos intensos, esta a la defensiva.

No voy hacerte daño, solo quiero ayudarte. – Le digo.

… - No dice nada, se aleja de mí y me ignora por completo. No me lo esperaba quizá hasta hubiese preferido un grito o algo parecido, no que hiciera como si no existiera. Me fastidia esa reacción suya por lo que intento detenerla tomándola del hombro. Ella me responde con un golpe, en si con una llave para decirme: No me vuelvas a tocar entendiste. – Me suelta. Eso estaba mejor a que no me dijera nada.

Augh… Sí que me has hecho doler… No sabía que conocías estas técnicas. – Le digo mientras me froto mi brazo. Ella no me responde. – Al menos di lo siento.

Ella me ve con odio y me muestra el dedo medio…. – Que te sucede, primero me lastimas y ahora me insultas… Que cambiada estas.

Puede dejar de hablar como si nos conociéramos ahora usted y yo solo somos un par de extraños. Aléjese de mi vida. – Me dice y entra en su casa.

Su actitud sí que me ha dolido, me ignoro y trato como un extraño, como si todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos no importo nada. Incluso hubiese preferido que me reprochara o dijera algo más hiriente pero no que me dijera que somos un par de extraños. De nuevo me siento en la encrucijada de hacerle caso y alejarme de su vida o tratar de ser parte de ella de nuevo.

Veo su casa por última vez e ingreso en mi auto y parto de inmediato. Me duele estar aquí.

***Días después***

Han pasado unos cuantos días y no soy capaz de olvidarla, su forma de tratarme, tan fría. S le sumamos todavía lo que pensó que sucedió en el baño con Jaikotsu y lo que dijo, sorry por interrumpir. Rayos creo que con esto la imagen que tiene de mi empeoro. Por otro lado ya ha pasado varios meses desde que cometí un gran error con ella. He tratado de hacer lo que me pidió además de quitarla de mi mente sin embargo sus rostro lleno de angustia y de dolor no desaparece de mi mente. La culpa me carcome, se que es muy probable que me odie pero no deseo que lo haga, si ella fuera otra persona no me importaría no obstante por una misteriosa razón no quiero que lo haga, es tan extraño.

"¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdone?" Le pregunto a nadie. Rayos ya estoy hablando solo, es un claro signo de principio de locura, camino en mi oficina de un lado a otro buscando una solución, no llega ninguna a mi cabeza miro por la venta y obtengo el mismo resultado.

Sé que con joyas y ostentosos regalos no conseguiré nada, es muy probable que me los regrese o los lace a mi cara… Si me los tira en mi cara al menos la podre ver. AHHHH Que tonterías digo.

Tuuu…Tuuu. – Suena el maldito teléfono lo contesto de mala gana: Te dije Marlene que no me pasaras con nadie el día de hoy.

Lo sé señor pero es que se trata de la señorita Takarada.

Ya pásamela.- Escucho como cuelga el teléfono y me pasa con ella.

Valla si no la amenazo a tu secretaria ella no me pasa contigo… De tan mal humor estas mi querido Sesshou…

Espero que sea importante lo que tengas que decirme Kagura.

En si no lo es tanto… Sólo deseaba oír tu varonil y seductora voz. – Dice ella.

Mmmm – Estoy a punto de colgar.

Solo bromeo…. De seguro una mujer te rechazo y estas así…- La bruja esta acertó, me quedo un segundo en silencio y le digo: No me vuelvas a molestar por tonterías.

Mañana al puerto llegan 3 conteiner en distintos barcos cada uno, el primero son de sus golosinas, el segundo son de las nuevas trabajadoras y el tercero son los juguetes para toda su gente. Comprendes ¿Cierto? O te han dejado tan consternado el rechazo que no sabes procesar la información. – Dice ella.

Claro que entiendo y no me han rechazado. - Le respondo.

Sigues tan infantil como siempre primito…. Deja de jugar con niñitas sabes perfectamente que yo estoy dispuesta a jugar contigo. – Me dice.

Y tu sabes que a mi no me gusta compartir… A pesar que se que te obligo….¿Cómo están los niños? – Le pregunto, para cambiar de tema.

Kanna está bien, le va de maravilla en el preescolar y Hakudoshi por desgracia se parce a él, por lo menos en los rasgos físicos espero que la personalidad sea diferente a la de su padre. Es un bebe exigente pero cariñoso y dulce ¿Tu crees que siga siendo así de grande o será un monstruo como su padre? – Note el dolor en sus palabras.

Pronto terminara todo esto ustedes por fin serán libres. Ten paciencia Kagura. – Le digo.

Paciencia, ¿Cuánto tiempo más? Ya han pasado 5 años estamos así desde antes que naciera Kanna. Tengo miedo entiéndelo, no sé que tiene en su cabeza, a veces pienso que es capaz de lastimar a sus propios hijos. –Dice ella.

Falta poco… - Le digo.

Está bien esperare…. Ahora dime ¿qué hiciste para que te rechazara?. – Me dice.

Yo…Dime como puedo hacer que me perdone alguien que no se deja comprar con lujos y dice que no quiere verte más en su vida.

Si que metiste las cuatro patas…mmmm… Cómprale flores y pídele perdón. – Dice ella.

¿Flores? ¿Qué tipo de flores? – Le pregunto.

No sé, pueden ser de color blanco como diciendo que quieres hacer las paces con ella y listo. – Dice.

¿Crees que funcionara? – le pregunto dudoso.

Lo único malo que puede pasar es que te las lance en tu cara y no te olvides de llevarlas tu y le pides disculpas….. (MUAAAMUAAAAAMUAAAAAAAAAMUAAA AAA, Se escucha a los lejos) Bueno me tengo que ir Haku se ha despertado y debo ir a verlo. Se sincero y dile lo que sientes. Adiós y suerte. – Cuelga.

Miro el reloj, todavía es temprano. No pierdo tiempo y llamo a Miroku para informarle acerca de los nuevos movimientos de Naraku en el país. Se que ya no somos amigos y tampoco deseo hablarle pero esto es importante para el objetivo principal que queremos obtener además es un recado de ella. Después de todo por algo es el jefe de la interpol y su puesto no es pura decoración. En esta ocasión la mejor opción es llamar a su secretaria.

***Con Kagome***

Ñaña, te ha llegado un misterioso regalo en recepción, seguro es de Bankotsu. - Me dice Eri toda emocionada.

¡¿Que?! Eso es imposible. - Le digo, totalmente sorprendida. Acaso no quedaron las cosas claras con él la vez pasada. Le pedí disculpas aunque él me dijo que no eran necesarias que me comprendía y me pidió de favor que no lo volviera utilizarlo de esa forma sin decirle nada antes. Le pregunto a Eri: ¿Qué es? dime.

No. Es sorpresa. – Dice ella mostrándome una gran sonrisa.

Dime. Sabes que puedo ser muy fastidiosa cuando quiero que me digan algo.- Le digo amenazadoramente.

Nosotras también queremos saber ¿Qué es lo que Bankotsu le ha mandado ha Kagome? - Dice Tomoko, que se acerca a nosotras con Yuka acompañadas por uno de nuestros chikilines.

Dinos. - Le dice Yuka.

Hay ya ñañas, espérense un ratito. Que viene con mensajero incluido. - Dice Eri.

Oh. - Decimos las tres emocionadas.

Tan pronto terminamos de decir oh, nos interrumpe el dichoso mensajero, que traía un enorme ramo de rosas blancas. Con un pequeño sobre que tenía un sello de una mariposa, una mariposa que reconocí de inmediato y supe quién era él que me mando las rosas.

Me comenzó a hervir la sangre y ganas de echar a patadas al pobre mensajero además de tirar esas rosas al tacho de basura. Aunque mejor no reacciono… Quizá lo mejor sea dárselas a mis amigas o a quién sea.

Disculpen, la señorita Higurashi Kagome. – Dice el mensajero.

Si, soy yo. – Le digo.

Le vengo a entregar esto. – Me dice.

Póngalas aquí. – Le digo señalándome una mesa que estaba vacía. Por otra parte mis amigas tenían unas caras de embobadas junto con la pequeña Akira, viendo que el ramo era tan grande como ella.

Whao que glande. – Decía Akira.

Si firmara aquí. – Me dice el chico mostrándome una libretita. Lo firmo. – Gracias, con su permiso. – Se va.

Mira que bonito sobre. – Dice Eri tomando el sobre.

Si que le ha costado caro. – Dice Yuka.

Mis Kagome… Le ha dado eto un plintipe. – Me dice Akira.

Si, Akira se lo ha dado un príncipe. – Le contesta Tomoko. Me daba ganas de contradecirla y decir que no eran de ningún príncipe si no de una basura del villano del cuento.

Abre la notita, Kagome… - Dice Eri dándome el sobre.

Si, queremos saber que te dice Bankotsu. – Dice Yuka. Akira aplaude con sus pequeñas manitos animándome.

Chicas, no es de él… Es mejor que dejemos esto para después. – Les digo.

Mis yo kelo sabel que dice. – Se encapricha Akira.

Vamos Kag, queremos saber. – Dice Yuka.

Más aún si no son de él. – Dice Eri.

Si. – Dice Tomoko.

Estaba acorralada, tenía que saber que dice le quito el sobre a Eri y lo abro. Lo empiezo a leer en voz alta.

"cultivo una rosa blanca  
en junio como en enero  
para el amigo sincero  
que me da su mano franca"

P.D: Hoy es la última noche que vuelan las mariposas… Me gustaría solo hablar contigo, cosas que no puedo decir en un papel…. Por favor, en verdad lo siento.

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuu, - Escucho un corito del fondo.

Ve,,, - Dicen las tres al unisonó.

Valla con él plintipe misss. – Dice Akira.

Mis amigas sí que no saben nada, como me piden que valla a la boca del lobo, además que se cree que por qué me mando esto yo feliz iré donde ese enfermo. A las justas si pude tolerar estar cerca de él la vez pasada.

No podemos ser dos simples extraños, además él no sabía donde trabajaba. Pero si mal no recuerdo dijo que era el jefe de Jaikotsu y ella trabajo para el nuevo gerente eso quiere decir que, Oh my God, para colmo es mi jefe, no podría trabajar en otro lado. Ahora que hago, no quiero ir a verlo, me da miedo.

Ñaña que te ocurre, ¿Por qué tan calladita? – Me dice Eri.

Nada, solo voy a tomar un poco de aire. Si. – Le digo doblando la hoja y metiéndola en el sobre.

Está bien , nosotras continuaremos cortando. - Me dice Yuca.

Bien, vuelvo en un rato. jejeje. - salgo del salón. Total hoy día ninguno de los de mi aula se quedaba hasta más tarde.

Mi pies por inercia me llevan hasta el patio de juegos para ser más especificas hasta los columpios. Me siento en uno de los que hay que para varios niños, ahí puedo sentarme, jejeje. Saco el sobre y releo de nuevo el papel.

Patán engreído, como si con eso fuera a perdonarlo si ni siquiera lo pide de frente. cobarde. – Digo al aire.

Pensaba hacerlo en la noche. - Escucho su voz.

Me asusto al oírlo y trago saliva, lo busco con la mirada, él se pone delante del columpio. Yo de inmediato me bajo y me pongo detrás del columpio.

No pienso lastimarte. – Me dice viéndome fijamente

¿Qué haces aquí? - Le pregunto de forma dura, no pensaba ceder ante él, ni mostrar que le tenía miedo, de algo deben servir las clases de defensa personal. Me alejo del columpio un poco.

Vine a observar las instalaciones de la guardería de la farmacéutica. - Me dice y se sienta donde yo estaba. Me da risa porque a las justas entra ahí, quizá no sea mala idea que se quede ahí atrapado. Me ve molesto y me dice: No te vayas a reír. - empiezo a irme. -Espera ¿A dónde vas?

Si solo vienes a observar las instalaciones. Yo estoy aquí de más. - Le digo.

No. Espera. - Dice. - Augh. -Giro a ver qué le pasa y lo veo atrapado, no podía salir de ahí, es demasiado grande por no decir alto. Me rió en su cara.

En vez de burlarte podrías ayudarme. – Dice tratando de agacharse más. Me acerco donde él y sujeto el columpio para que deje de moverse, sin dejar de reírme.

Saca primero los pies agachándote lo más que puedas. jajajajajaja- Le digo. Él esta rojo de la vergüenza parece un tomatito y en él se le nota muchísimo. Luego de un par de intentos logra salir, estoy segura que se hace doler la espalda, bien merecido se lo tiene.

Gracias. – Dice todavía algo rojo.

No creí verte avergonzado en mi vida, jajajajaja. – Le digo.

Ya deja de burlarte,- Me dice molesto, parece uno de mis alumnos chiquitos cuando se enoja, me da más risa.

Te vez muy gracioso… - Le digo, me calmo para ponerme de ahí seria con él.- Dime la verdad ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tentar a mi suerte y ver si te encontraba. – Me responde.

¿Para qué? No quedamos en que seriamos dos extraños… - Le digo.

No somos dos extraños… Lo sabes. – Me dice muy serio.

No lo sé. En verdad no sé quién eres. – Le digo.

He pasado mucho tiempo contigo. – me dice.

Y que. Creí conocer una persona y resulto ser otra en tan solo un momento. – le digo. Me ve triste, puedo ver la culpa en su rostro, le digo: No te sientas mal, no eres él único que ha hecho eso.

No soy como él… - Me dice de inmediato.

No lo eres, lo sé. Porque él nunca se atrevió hacer lo que tú hiciste. – Le digo, trataba de herirlo y lo conseguí pude ver cómo le dolió mi comentario. – Sabes, la que buscaba un fantasma en otro fui yo, trate inconscientemente buscarlo a él en ti. Qué gran decepción fuiste. Esto termina aquí Sesshoumaru. – Me giro para irme e ahí.

No, no termina aquí. No me importa tu razón…. No me importa. Es mejor quela mía - Me dice.

Mejor que una venganza. – Le digo.

¿Lo sabías? –Me pregunta.

En ese momento no me lo esperaba, después me di cuenta… Me halaga saber que mi razón no es tan tonta como pensé. – Le digo.

Yo lo siento. – Me dice.

Bien, ahora sigamos con nuestras vidas. Tú con la tuya yo con la mía. – Le digo.

Te estoy pidiendo perdón. – Me dice.

Bien te perdono, pero prefiero estar lejos de ti. – Le digo.

No. No quiero eso. –Me dice.

Desde cuando aquí yo debo cumplir tus caprichos. Engreído. – Le digo.

¿Dime qué quieres que haga? – Me pregunta.

Te lo dije esa noche, no verte jamás en mi vida. Ahora cumple eso y esto termina aquí – Le digo.

Estoy verdaderamente arrepentido por lo que hice, si… Pero déjame seguir viéndote. Pídeme lo que quieras pero no que nos dejemos de ver… No me importaran tus motivos. – Me dice.

¿Para qué? Para concluir tu estúpida venganza… - Le digo molesta, para decir luego con sarcasmo. - Tal vez terminemos igual que ellos, muy felices en una tumba juntos.

¿Para qué?.. Oh ya se quizá deseas terminar de copiar el modelo de Inuyasha – Le digo.

No… No quiero vengarme. No lo voy hacer… De acuerdo…. Ya lo comprendí fue una muy mala idea… - Me dice.

Genial, ahora adquiriste un nuevo aprendizaje… Quizá deba ponerte una estrella o carita feliz en tu frente. – Le digo sarcástica.

Con que me permitas seguir viéndote, me bastaría. – Dice inocentemente.

No. Usarme para que termines o mejor dicho terminemos al nivel de ellos. – Le digo.

Tu también admites que me usaste. Así que no eres tampoco una santa. –Me dice. Yo le respondo con una cachetada. – Tarado… No me di cuenta hasta esa noche de lo mucho que lo extrañaba… De lo mucho que lo quería de lo que nos queríamos…. No lo supe hasta ese día… Tu abriste ese hueco en mi…. – De solo recordarlo empiezan a caer lagrimas.- Por eso no supe hasta ese momento que lo buscaba a él en ti….Trata de abrazarme o no sé, quiere consolarme, yo lo le doy un empujón.- Aléjate, no me toques… Tú en cambio lo supiste todo el tiempo, lo planificaste de tal forma que me das asco y hasta miedo. Crees que podría andar o estar un momento contigo sin tener que preocuparme o estar confiada.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

El enojo que tuve se fue en un momento y la culpa junto con el dolor me invadió de nuevo. Lo mejor aquí en esta situación es que le haga caso y me valla para siempre de su vida. Pero no puedo, la extraño tanto, estar lejos de ella me pone tan triste. Su amistad es algo muy valioso para mi , ella es un ser muy valioso en mi vida que no lo puedo dejar ir así sea por su bien… No me importa si me compra o me usa pensando que soy él solo quiero estar a su lado. No sé qué hacer no sé qué decir.

Yo también me doy asco, me siento mal desde ese día. No dejo de pensar en lo que hice…. En verdad lo lamento. Tal vez mejor dicho no soy la mejor persona del mundo pero me gusta estar a tu lado…. Eres alguien importante y por eso estoy aquí…. Por favor permíteme estar cerca de ti no importa la condiciones que pongas. Para que lo haga. Perdón. – Le digo lo más sincero que puedo ser, es lo que en verada siento en este momento.

Iré a ver las mariposas esta noche, pero no tocar y voy por mi cuenta en mi carro y espero encontrar un helado… - Me dice severa pero mostrándome un sonrisa.

Sus palabras me hacen muy feliz me llena de esperanza y de que quepa la posibilidad de seguirla viendo. Espero no defraudarla

*** Fin del capítulo 11***

Notas de autora: Antes que nada sorry por la demora… Estuve ocupada con unos exámenes….Aunque luego de corregirlo un par de veces creo que ha quedado decente. El siguiente capi va demorar un poquito tal vez… Mi imaginación no quiere colaborar mucho o mejor dicho no encuentro una canción que me inspire… Además que la semana que viene para ser más especificas el sábado 27 es mi cumple y fácil voy a estar ocupadita…

Silvemy89: Gracias por tu review… Sorry por hacerte llorar… Aunque me alegra que te gustara este capi a pesar que Sesshoumaru se porto muy mal.. Gracias en verdad.

Roxii C Gracias por tu review. Si Inuyasha me quedo demasiado bien sin querer…. Hasta mi amiga dice que esta bien lindo pero por desgracia no esta en mis planes de revivirlo, sorry.

Por lo de Sesshoumaru, sé que me quedo muy malo… Sin embargo eso fue culpa de todas las telelloronas que vi en mi infancia especialmente lo que callamos las mujeres y mujer casos de la vida real junto con laura Bozo…. Sesshoumaru no la siguió permiso que ella iba a su casa y más que ella le dijo que se valla…. Y si adivinaste ella e Inu nunca llegaron a estar juntos… Gracias por desearme suerte…

Jos: Gracias por tu review y tu duda tiene una explicación…._Las etapas del duelo 1JNegación, 2 Ira. 3 Negociación, en la que se quedo Kagome Ya que luego de la muerte de Inuyasha ella en todo momento dijo que no varlía la pena llorar o estar en duelo por alguien que no lo merece, incluso con Sesshoumaru ambos evitaron mencionar a los susodichos porque terminaban peleando y de pronto al estar Kagome en una situación de shock, peligro recordó cosas que hubieran pasado con Inuyasha como que le hubiera roto la cara a Sesshoumaru…. __Eso fue el desencadénate que ha ella le hizo recordar todo lo que paso con Inuyasha y entro en la etapa 4. Que es la depresión y por último la aceptación. Ese es el motivo el cual ella seguía sufriendo por alguien que no lo merecía._

Sasunaka doki. Graciaspor tu review y sé que Sesshoumaru se paso… Y su pregunta lo mato… Pero que podíamos esperar si él estuvo con Kikyo el mismo día que la conoció y Kagome pensaba que era de familia lo de la primera cosa con falda que ve se va con ella.

Gracias por su Reviews en serio… bye cuídense espero actualizar pronto.


	13. Capitulo 12: Condiciones y gatos

**Ella no soy yo**

**Capitulo12: Condiciones y gatos**

*** Con Kagome***

"¿Cómo fue que ambos terminamos aquí en un bus que más parece lata de sardinas?"

Es verdad, todo esto es mi culpa o su culpa. No sabría decirlo exactamente, pero ahora estamos más cerca de lo que me gustaría estar con él. A pesar de estar sentados juntos al lado de la llanta del bus, es decir los asientos más pequeños y si le sumamos a la gente apretujándose estamos pegados. Pero si estuviéramos parados sería peor e insoportable.

¿Cómo empezó este suplicio?

Flash back.

Chicas ya regrese. Sorry por la demora.– Digo al entrar al salón esperando encontrar a mis amigas. Lo único que encuentro es una nota.

" Querida amiga:

Luego que demoraras mucho tiempo en volver. Tuvimos que decidir quién tenía que ir de compras al centro a traer todo lo necesario para celebrar la llegada de la primavera…. Nosotras no podemos y tu que eres la única libre hicimos dedocracia y has sido la elegida y al no oír objeciones de tu parte… Te hemos dejado el dinero y no olvides comprar corinitas y cosas para la sorpresitas

Bye amiga, nos vemos el lunes.

Eri, Yuka y Tomoko.

P.D: Pídele alguien que te acompañe a cargar los bultos (Bankotsu) como al hombre de las rosas blancas"

Fin del flash back.

Como niña obediente eso fue lo que hice como parte de su compensación por daños y perjuicios como lo hemos llamado a nuestro acuerdo. Lo veo de reojo, no hemos hablado mucho desde ayer salvo para aclarar las condiciones que son:

No tocarme sin mi permiso.

2. No estar en un lugar los dos completamente solos… Por lo que ya no puedo ir a su departamento.

Nos veremos las veces que yo quiera y no las que él quiera.

Cada quien se va por su cuenta, por ese motivo deberé empezar ha usar mi auto.

Habrá varias compensaciones como acompañarme de compras al centro o hacer cosas que quiera.

Podemos seguir yendo a comer helado.

Por ese motivo es que termine aquí. Hasta ahora recuerdo sus protestas de porque no vamos en su coche, era facil y comodo. Pero diciendole que su coche terminaría en el taller y que al final el tendría que pagar la factura eso no le gusto mucho y termino accediendo. Lo peor fue convencerlo de ir en bus, tenía razón de ir en taxi sin embargo no lo aceptaría y segundo quería verlo sufrir un poco me recuerda al día que se atasco en el columpío, esta todo apretado. Sonrío involuntariamente.

¿De qué estas apunto de burlarte? - Me pregunta amenazadoramente. El conocía el motivo, para que preguntaba.

Tu lo sabes. - Le digo dándole una sonrisa Kolinos (esa sonrisa mostrando los dientes)

Debimos venir en taxi en lugar que en esto. – Me dice.

Oh vamos, es divertido. – Le digo.

Si viajar como en una lata de sardinas… Debiste pedirle a ese que te acompañe. – Me dice enojado dejando bien marcado ese.

¿A quién te refieres? – Le pregunto.

Ese sujeto con el que sales. – Me dice, aun se percibe el deje de molestia en sus palabras.

Oh te refieres a Bankotsu. –Le digo como si nada.

Si . – Dice arrastrando la silaba., pareciera que le cae mal, hasta donde sé Bankotsu no ha hecho nada malo. - ¿Desde cuándo sales con ese? – Me dice.

Se llama Bankotsu, no ese y no te importa. Acaso yo te pregunto sobre tu vida amorosa. No.- Le digo.

Lo que viste esa noche no era lo que parece. Ella. – Me empieza a decir.

No me importa es tu vida…. – Le digo, mientras le hago la señal de alto con mis manos.

Era mi secretaria, que es la hermana de ese y se puso mal me pidió que la ayudara a llegar al baño y se desmayo cuando nos encontraste no era lo que imaginabas. – Me dice viendo por la ventana.– Me dice viendo por la ventana.

Oh…. Es tu vida, no tenías que darme una explicación. – Le digo.

Yo aclare mi vida, te toca,¿ desde cuando sales con ese? – Me dice insistente y a la vez hace como si no le importara mirando por la ventana.

No te pedí que aclararas nada… No te importa si salgo con Bankotsu. – Le digo.

Fue hace un mes dos porque más de tres no creo. – Me dice sacando sus deducciones.

Eres desesperante. – Le digo y a la vez comprendiendo a mis amigas cuando suelo obligarlas a que me cuenten algo que no quieres…. Sorry chicas ya las entiendo.

¿Cómo lo conociste? Te.. – Me comienza a preguntar.

No salgo con él… Feliz. Solo es un buen amigo. – Le digo para que deje de hablar y termine su interrogatorio.

Entonces ¿Por qué? – Me dice algo confundido.

Quería espantar depredadores ese día. – Le digo recalcando la palabra depredadores y mirándolo a él.

Ya te he dicho que lo lamento. – Me dice.

Si y no sirvió de nada solo un mail que dice que no lo vuelva usar para esa clase de fines. - Le digo triste.

Si quieres puedes utilizarme a mi cuando quieras. – Me dice burlonamente poniendo carita de niño bueno.

Eres un enfermo. – Le digo.

No soy tan bravo como Miroku… Soy un santo comparado con él- Me dice

No lo sé. – Le digo fulminándolo con la mirada.

Eres mala…. He ir apretujado como en lata de sardina es tu castigo ¿Cierto? – Me dice.

Sientes tus piernas o ya se te adormecieron. – Le digo en forma de broma.

Tal vez… Quizá unos buenos masajes me vengan bien. – Me dice insinuando que yo sea la que se los de.

Tengo un amigo que hace unos masajes revitalizantes… Hace maravillas y si te ve fácil te hace un super descuento. – Le digo mirándolo serio.

¿Por qué?. – Me pregunta sorprendido.

Es del otro equipo. – Le digo. Me ve desconcertado….

Me quedo con mi dolor de espalda. – Me dice.

Jajajajajaja. – Me río.

Así lo hacías sufrir. – Me dice. Ya podíamos hablar de él no nos molestaba tanto como antes, hasta creo que vi cierto interés por su parte en saber como era Inuyasha. Es extraño.

No…. Me obligaba a venir en su camioneta….. Era aburrido no podía ver nada…. Cosa que tu si me vas a permitir mas te vale. – Le digo amenazándolo con mi dedo.

¿Qué más cosas piensas obligarme hacer? – Me pregunta.

Estoy revisando en los libros de torturas de la santa inquisición y unas páginas web…. Hay muy buenas ideas… Es tan difícil decidirse. – Le digo como si nada.

Recuérdame no volverte hacer enojar si. – Me dice algo asustado.

Exagerado, solo vamos hacer unas pequeñas compras.

*** Tres horas después ***

Seguimos caminando por el centro con varias bolsa que están bastante pesaditas. No pensé que él fuera tan fuerte. Me da algo de penita y lo peor que faltan las coronitas para las niñas del parvulario. Creo que en muchos han tenido la grandiosa idea de comprar coronitas para niñas. Con los niños se acordó comprar mascaras de superhéroes, fácil pero la coronitas no hay en ninguna tienda están agotadas.

Lo peor de todo es que ha empezado a llover, algo sumamente en una ciudad que a lo mucho tiene una ligera llovizna y si por extraño suceso de la vida caían gotas grandes duraba a lo mucho unos quince minutos sin embargo hoy ya ha pasado una hora y sigue lloviendo. Ambos estamos mojaditos de pies a cabeza y las cosas si no fuera por las bolsas estarían igual.

La última tienda esta ahí, si no hay las coronas nos vamos sin ellas. Si. – Le digo.

¿Segura? – Me dice dudoso.

Si, debes de estar cansado, es tarde. – Miro mi reloj. – Son más de las seis y está lloviendo. Todos ya se están yendo. – Le digo.

Bien. – Dice.

Avanzamos por la vereda que estaba detrás de una iglesia, escuchamos varios maullidos. Yo me detengo y trato de descubrir de donde vienen, veo en varios sitios. Me acerco a un montón de cajas vacías junto a basuras los maullidos se hacían más fuertes.

¿Qué haces? – Me pregunta.

Shhhhhhhh. – Le digo mientras me acerco más a la pila de basura y mire tres bolitas de pelo totalmente mojaditas metidas en una caja. Me pongo de cuclillas para verlos mejor y hacerles caricias.

¿Qué estás haciendo? – Me pregunta.

Ven mira. – Le hago señas para que venga. Él viene con un poco de dificultad por los bultos, cuando llega los observa detenidamente. – No son lindos, pobrecitos hay que hacer algo.

Llévalos a tu casa. – Me dice.

No puedo… Me botan si traigo otro animal a mi casa además que mis mascotas son algo celosas y posesivas conmigo…. No van a querer más competencia. – Le digo.

Es una lástima.- Dice. – Vamos.

Insensible…. ¿Cómo los vas a dejar en medio de la lluvia a esos pobres e indefensos gatitos?. – Le digo horrorizada.

¿Qué quieres que haga? Tú no te los puedes llevar. – Lo veo con cara de borreguito antes de ir al matadero. – No voy hacer lo que estas pensando. – Me dice moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Si no los acoges pueden morir…. Son seres indefensos en este mundo cruel. – Le digo.

No puedo tenerlos en mi casa. – Me dice.

¿Eres alérgico? – Le pregunto.

No. – Me dice secamente.

Entonces. – Le digo

¿Quién los va a ver? No tengo tiempo… No paro mucho en casa por si no te habías dado cuenta. – Me dice.

No va ser tan difícil. – Le digo, tomo la caja con cuidado y la acerco a él.- Míralos. – Los tres gatitos pusieron una carita tierna y lo vieron fijamente.

No tengo quien me ayude a verlos. – Me dice.

Yo te ayudo. –Le digo.

Sabes que eso implica que estemos los dos solitos en mi apartamento… Algo que no debe pasar. –Me dice, tratando de librarse del problema.

No estaremos solos, ellos estarán con nosotros y si intentas algo te haré una llave y te caerá gas pimienta junto con algo de electricidad. – Le digo amenazadoramente y cierto tonito dulce.

No lo sé. – Dice él.

Ya no habrán más castigos por compensación de daños y perjuicios. – Le digo. Ve su rostro de duda. – Di que sí. – Le digo poniendo la carita del gato con botas.

Está bien con la condición que la próxima vez que salgamos tomemos taxi o usemos auto. – Me dice.

Trato hecho… Gatitos tienen nuevo hogar.

Espero que les gusten los perros.- Dice.

Traeré a mis perritas para que se acostumbren a los perros si eso te preocupa. – Le digo.

Más cosas peludas en mi casa… No prefieres un zoológico. – Me dice.

No me digas que quieres cumplir mi sueño. – Le digo poniendo ojos de estrellita.

Vamos sino se van a enfermar – Dice caminando tratando de evitar el tema del zoológico.

Ok, vamos yo después comprare las coronitas…- Le digo caminando hacia la avenida principal para tomar un taxi hacia el departamento de Sesshoumaru.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Quién se iba imaginar que el día terminaría así. Primero regaños por tener ropa casi nueva y mis zapatillas terminaron todas sucias, luego viajar en autobús y estar una hora apretado como sardina enlatada aguantando las burlas de ella aunque debo admitir que ese viaje fue lucrativo. Me alegra que no este saliendo con ese sujeto, pero me molesta que lo haya besado solo con el fin de tratar de alejarme, como hubiese querido evitar ese beso…. "Ser tu quien la besaras" Genial subconsciente no me traiciones y no digas tonterías, admito que su boca tenía un sabor exquisito y sus labios eran irresistibles y….. Estuvo mal lo que hice ese día… Además ya no puedo tocarla por lo menos hasta que ella me lo permita de nuevo.

Al menos ahora podemos pasar un poco más de tiempo juntos aunque a que costo, he tenido que adoptar a tres pequeños gatitos que harán destrozos y quien sabe que más cosas. No debo pensar en las desventajas… Con eso he conseguido que me quite sus compensaciones y no volver a viajar en bus. Eso es bueno. Le hecho un vistazo a ella, esta tan entretenida con los tres gatitos que no se da cuenta. Se ve tan dulce y tierna.

Espero que esos tres gatos se vean mejor secos que mojados , están todos flacos y mojados. Quizá con ayuda de alimento balanceado un buen baño y quien sabe varias visitas al veterinario queden más descentes, porque esas bolas de pelos van a tener que ir al veterinario, no quiero animales enfermos en mi departamento además si se enferman y pasa algo con ellos no quiero lidiar con una triste y deprimida Kagome. Debo tratar de que ella este alegre y feliz aunque hacerla enojar debes en cuando no le hace daño.

Siento algo en mi hombro, es ella que se ha quedado dormida. Debe estar cansada luego de este largo día, no la despertare hasta que lleguemos. La veo detenidamente su rostro mientras duerme. Es verdad ahora tiene ojeras como me dijo Miroku. No debe dormir bien, quizá tenga pesadillas y es por mi culpa. Que tonto fui. A pesar de eso aun se ve bien, es verdad que se parece a Kikyo sin embargo la piel de ella esta mas lozana porque no usa un abundante maquillaje. Y su cabello es más sedoso y sus labios rosados que te incitan a otras cosas… Ella solo es una amiga, debo tener en claro eso… Aunque ¿Por qué solo eso? Digo no es para nada fea al contrario es muy bonita y agradable cuando quiere a la vez que divertida no me he divertido tanto en mi vida. Total ella es libre y yo soy libre.

Miau, miau. – Dice uno de los gatitos, lo saco de la caja con cuidado y le hago unas cuantas caricias por lo que empieza a ronronear. Es agradable sentir que hace eso, lo examino detenidamente, es bastante peludo y tiene la mirada rara con esos ojos tan grandes y azules parece a ese cuy (Conejillo de indias) que vi en aquella pelicula que me hizo ver Sakura, ¿Cómo se llamaba? Creo que era esa de cuentos que no son cuentos. Al menos en la película fue exagerado el tamaño de los ojos que le pusieron pero este gato le hace la competencia quizá sean ligeramente más pequeños.

Por otra parte esta su color parece que fuera gris con las patas oscuras y su cara esta sucia, no puedo decir de que colores son los tres estan todos sucios, parece que hay uno gris o crema uno negro con lo que parece ser blanco y uno todo naranja, lo que tienen en común es la cara rara de gato.

Que tierno ha sido al comprarle esos gatitos a su pareja.- Me dice el taxista.

¡He! ¿Usted lo cree? - Le pregunto, digamos que no me desagrada que piensen que es mi pareja.

Si, esos gatos le han debido costar caro, especialmente el que tiene cargado. - Me dice, veo a la bola de pelos el cual también me ve detenidamente. Sus ojos son intimidantes. No creí que tuvieran algo de especial.

¿Cómo sabe usted eso? – Le pregunto

Claro señor... Es un gato himalaya, le compre uno a mi hija hace poco por eso se que son un poco costosos. – Me dice.

Mmm… - Digo, aún escéptico por lo que ha dicho el taxista.

Pronto llegaremos. Ya estamos cerca a unas cuadras de la dirección que me ha dado. – Me dice el taxista. Me da pena despertarla, si de mi dependiera no la despertaría y la llevaría cargada no obstante si hago eso de seguro terminare electrocutado con pimienta en los ojos., se ve tan dulce durmiendo. Le doy un débil codazo para que despierte, ella lo hace. Me ve con los ojos entrecerrados y darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba, se sonroja levemente y dice: Lo siento, me quede dormida.

Llegamos señores. – Dice el taxista.

Ve subiendo.- Le digo en tono de orden poniendo a la bolas de pelos de nuevo en su caja, iba a protestar.- Haz lo que te digo... Yo me encargondel resto.- Me ve de reojo y se va con ellos.

*** Con Kagome ***

Otra vez esta con su tonito autoritario, lo detesto pero lo aprefiero a cuando se porta amable y caballerosamente porque eso quiere decir que entra en su estado depredador o tiene alguna mala intención. Por experencia aprendí que no es, hasta ahora se me escarapela el cuerpo al recordarlo.

Oh, señorita Kagome, que gusto verla de nuevo por aquí. - Me dice el señor Kato que es el porteo del edificio.

Señor Kato, el gusto es mío ¿Cómo está usted?. Le digo viendo de reojo la entrada por si viene él.

Bien niña, me alegra que te reconciliaras con el señor y nos visites otra vez por aquí. - Me dice el señor Kato, me sorprende un poco que supiera de lo que dígamos fue una pelea aunque era facíl de dedudir porque ya no venía por acá.

Si. - Digo u poco apenada.

No es algo de lo que una deba avergonzarce, todas las parejas se pelean alguna vez. - Me dice el señor kato. Me pongo ligeramente roja, cuando estoy por contestarle. Llega Sesshoumaru a interrumpirnos: Disculpe señor Kato podría ayudarme con estas cosas.

Por supuesto. - Le dice tomando una de las bolsas.

Toma las llaves. - Me dice dándomelas a mis manos. - Vas abriéndonos la puerta.

Si - Le digo adelantándome.

Tomo el ascensor y llego a su departamento abro la puerta y veo que todo sigue igual que la última vez que vine pulcramente ordenado. Hasta ahora no entiendo como puede ser tan ordenado es alguien anormal, el control remoto siempre esta en el mismo sitio, ni una sola mancha de lo que seo o alguna cosa fuera de lugar. Pareciera que aquí el tiempo no pasara. Pongo a la caja con los gatitos en el suelo y veo como entra el señor Kato junto con Sesshoumaru y las bolsas que trajimos de las compras.

Gracias señor Kato por ayudarnos. – Le digo.

Gracias. – Dice él.

No hay de que muchachos. Con su permiso. - Dice el señor Kato para luego retirarse.

Nos quedamos los dos solos en un silencio incomodo en el que ambos no sabiamos que decir para romperlo. Por un lado tenía temor de que no cumpliera su palabra e intentara algo sin embargo él no sé ve como los que rompen su palabra especialmente su palabra de honor está en juego. Tuve que hacerlo jurar por algo que mejor que a su honor y orgullo en alguien como él.

Miau, miau, miau, miau.. – Decían los gatitos.

¿Qué vas a necesitara para ellos? – Me pregunta.

Una toalla o trapo seco que pueda usar para secarlos. - Le digo tomando a uno. Entra a la cocina y regresa con un par de toallas pulcramente blancas y me dice: Toma.

Estas seguro…. – Le digo.

SI. – Me dice como si nada extendiendo su mano para darme las toallas.

Tu no escatimas en gastos. ¿Verdad? – Le digo.

Tomo una de las toallas y secando al gatito de penetrantes ojos de azules. Quedando atrás la suciedad de su pelaje y poco a poco poniéndose esponjosito, es de color beige y sus patitas junto con parte de su nariz y orejas son de color marrón oscuro. Viéndolo bien y por lo peludo que es puedo decir que es un gato Himalaya como supuestamente debieron ser o par de gatos pero Salí lo chusco de uno de sus padres, como dice mi madre. Y sus ojos son tan azules y grandes que es una ternurita no obstante su mirada se parece a la de alguien. Lo veo detenidamente.

- ¿Hay algo de malo con la bola de pelos? – Me pregunta él tratando de sonar insensible pero sé que en el fondo le importan… Más le vale que le importen. Le doy una mirada diciéndole ¿cómo osas decirle bola de pelos? ¬¬ y ahí me di cuenta de a quien se parecía esa mirada, el color de ojos son diferentes ya que los de Sesshoumaru son de color ámbar y los del gatito azules. Le digo: Se parece a ti.

No bromees… Esa bola de pelos no sé parece a mí. – Me dice indignado.

Si. – Le digo convencida.- - Fíjate, fíjate, fíjate. – Le digo como la chilindrina. – Tienen la misma mirada…. Pobre gato, espero que solo se parezca en eso a ti. – Le digo. Toma al gato que ya estaba seco y le da un vistazo. – Al menos con lo que lo haz secado sus ojos no parecen dos pelotas de tenis o de pimpón… Se ven más normales, No sé parece a mi, acaso te gustaría que diga. – Toma a otro de los gatos de la caja. – Que se parece a ti.

Lo digo con justificación, no la he tomado al azar como tu.- Le digo y miro al gatito de nuevo, y veo que es machito. – Para colmo es macho, igualito a ti.

Límpiala y veamos si se parece a ti. – Me dice tratando de no retractarse y dándome al gato.

Lo limpio con cuidado y veo que es también peludo y de ojos grandes solo que estos son verdes entre amarillentos y verdes y el color de su pelaje es blanco con negro, sus patitas , pancita y hocico son blancas y lo de color negro pareciera que le pusieron una capa con antifaz… Se parece a mi gata, puedo decir que es su hij… veré que es si es gato o gata y o surprise es gata, ahora si digo que es su hija negada, que linda es.- Es una gatita, le digo.

Como tu, seguro va ser, una fastidiosa, melindrosa que le gusta pelear…. – Me dice.

Esa es la gata de mi casa…. Para tu información… en cambio esta es tu gata y como serán estos tres al estar contigo unos engreídos orgullosos y fríos. – Le digo. Así que soy frío a tu parecer. – Me dice, acercándose.

Si.- Le digo muy segura.

Puedo mostrarte que no soy nada frío, si tú me dejaras.- En unos cuantos segundos ya estaba cerca de mi rostro y me dice esto en susurro en mi oído.

Mi respiración se acelera y de nuevo el temor, viejos recuerdos yyy….. Le doy una cachetada, lo cual lo aleja de inmediato, me ve molesto: No quiero, te lo he repetido que no quiero… - Lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos, el gatito que tenía en mis manos me veía como preocupado.

Lo siento, solo bromeaba contigo, no iba enserio te lo juro. - Me dice apenado.

Fui una tonta en confiar en alguien como usted. – Dejo al pequeño gato en el suelo, voy hacia las bolsas, las tomaré y me iré de ahí.

No te vayas… Por favor. Lo lamento. – Me dice. No le hago caso y tomo mis cosas y de pronto oímos una especie de estornudo acompañada de una tos fea por parte de uno de los gatitos. Deje mis bolsas y voy a ver a los gatitos, el beige esta bien al igual que el blanquito con negro el que falta es al que no lo secamos. Voy a verlo a la caja y esta ahí todavía mojado echado mirándome como el gato con botas. Lo pongo en mis brazos y está caliente, le digo: Pásame la toalla. Él rápidamente me la da.

No está bien, hay que llevarlo a un veterinario. – Me dice

Si pero el que conozco esta lejos de aquí. –Le digo.

Yo sé donde hay una cerca y es de confianza… Espérame un segundo… Voy por una caja seca para llevarlos a los tres. – Me dice para luego desparecer de mi vista. No tarda en aparecer con una caja esas para archivadores.

Ponlos aquí y llévemelos. – Me dice.

Este hay que tenerlo cargado, se ve bien mal.- Le digo.

Está bien. Lleva ese tú, yo me encargare de llevar a los otros dos. – Me dice tomando la caja, subimos al ascensor para llegar al sótano vamos a su coche, me entrega a los gatitos para poder manejar.

Acelero más de lo que suele acostumbrar y llegamos hasta una veterinaria, se veía costosa no obstante de esas en las que el costa vale la pena para salvar a tu mascota. Tenía un letreo grande en que decía el nombre de la veterinaria junto con su frase promocional "Veterinaria Vitalle, donde su mascota será tratado como un rey"

Él fue el primero en entrar y le hablo a la recepcionista con su típico tono de órdenes una Emergencia y necesito que me atienda Vitalle.

Lo siento señor pero tiene que esperar, él..- Nos dice la recepcionista que se veía bastante joven, podría decir que era nueva.

Dígale que el señor Taiyo lo espera. Así que si no quiere problemas hágalo. – Le dice Sesshoumaru en tono de orden mezclado con el de amenaza.

Señor nos está amenazando, porque si. – Le responde la recepcionista a sus amenazas.

Oh señor Taiyo, discúlpela. Es nueva, que sucede. – Le dice una señora mayor.

Uno de mis gatos esta grave, parece tener fiebre, estornuda y esta todo decaído que no se quiere mover.- Le comenta Sesshoumaru a la señora que nos atiende ahora ignorando completamente a la chica que nos atendió antes.

El señor Vitalle se encuentra en cirugía, pero deme al gato para que salga un momento y le de un chequeo rápido para estabilizarlo. ¿Le parece? – Le dice la señora.

Bien. Kagome ven. – Me dice. Voy donde él y dice: Dale al gatito para que lo revisen. Lo veo seria. Me dice: Es por su bien.

Está bien, tome – Le digo entregándole al pequeño gato a la señora, la cual se va con él. Mientras nos quedamos con los otros dos gatitos.

Paso más de una hora sin saber nada, eso me preocupo. Rayos debí secarlo en lugar de discutir con él. Veo al par de gatitos que teníamos, Sesshoumaru les compro una bolsa de comida que les fue dando, lo que le dimos se lo comieron al toque para luego quedarse dormidos.

Lo siento. – Me dice.

Eres un tarado…- Le digo.

Lo sé, ya me lo has dicho… Me perdonas. – Me dice mirando a la nada.

Solo porque dejar a estos gatos a tu cuidado es un peligro. – Le digo resignada.

Gracias… Puedo hacerte unas preguntas. – Me dice.

¿Cuáles? – Le digo temerosa de la clase de preguntas que haga.

¿Tu y él tuvieron relaciones… tu sabes a cuales me refiero?. – Me dice sin atreverse a mirarme.

¿Qué te importa? – Le digo molesta.

Eso me ayudaría a comprender mejor las cosas…- Me dice.

¿Tu reacción? – Me dice.

Crees que mi reacción es exagerado cuando alguien como tú te tiende una trampa y te lleva a un hotel para tirársela como una cualquiera. –Le digo molesta.

Suena horrible en la forma en que lo dices. – Me dice.

No fue lo que hiciste, Tratarme como una de las cualquiera con las que fácil estas acostumbrado a tratar. Te informo que no soy una esas. –Le digo.

No pensé que fueras una cualquiera. –Me dice.

Entonces ¿Cómo llamas a las mujeres que se van a la cama con un hombre con él cual ni siquiera tienen una relación sentimental? Por lo visto iba a ser cosa de una noche ¿Verdad? – Le digo.

No necesariamente, podía haber durado más- Dice.

Podíamos haber sido amigos con derecho. – Le digo sarcásticamente.

No seas sarcástica. – Me dice.

De personas como tu salen como resultado gran parte de los embarazos no deseados. - Le digo.

Para eso sirven los métodos anticonceptivos. – Me dice.

Que son 99% efectivos y que tal si tu fueras de una de esas excepciones de la naturaleza que es 100% efectivo o fallaran.- Le digo.

Tan efectivo me crees. –Me dice en tono burlón.

Ja que graciosito te crees. Además esa noche en tus planes no estaba ser tan cuidadoso. No soy tonta. – Le digo.

Te pedí perdón por lo de esa noche. No pensé bien las cosas. – Me dice apenado.

Ya me di cuenta. Te respondo si tu me dices cuanto te demoraste en estar con Kikyo. –Le digo esperando que no me contestara.

La misma noche que nos conocimos en una discoteca empezamos en el baño de la discoteca y lo continuamos en otra parte. – Me dice como si nada.

Valla que fueron rápidos. –Le digo sorprendido por la forma que lo dijo, como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Ya conteste tu pregunta ahora tu responde la mía. – Me dice.

Nunca lo hicimos. – Le digo en un susurro roja como un tomate.

¿Cómo lo lograste? Discúlpame pero él en verdad era todo un Gigolo. – Me dice.

Antes fuimos amigos y conocía sus antecedentes por no decir que los presencie por lo que le dije que terminaría en su cama solo con un anillo de matrimonio.. No simplemente de compromiso y otras cosas más. – Le digo.

¿Qué hizo? – Me pregunta.

No es de mi incumbencia, hablar de aquello. – Le digo.

Te refieres a que metió la pata varias veces. Eso no era secreto. Por lo menos no para Su padre.- Me dice.

¿Qué quieres decir?- Lo veo molesta.

Digamos que en ese sentido, no era muy cuidadoso, tan irresponsable era que no se daba cuenta. Su padre lo solucionaba todo con dinero. – Me dice con cierto tono de burla.

¿QUÉ? – Le digo horrorizada.

Yo no estaba de acuerdo, soy de los que es mejor que uno se haga cargo de sus responsabilidades pase lo que pase. Un niño no debe pagar por las responsabilidades de uno. ¿No crees? – Me dice.

Si tienes razón… Pero como dices que tu padre se hacía cargo y tu ¿Cómo te harías responsable?. – Le digo

Digamos que desde joven Inuyasha no era responsable, venían chicas con sus padres a quejarse con Inutashio para que Inuyasha respondiera por sus actos y digamos que Inutashio lo solucionaba con dinero, de una forma rápida y eficaz. Él es de los que no permite hijos fuera del matrimonio. Entiendes. – Me dice.

Me estas diciendo que las hacía abortar. – Le digo.

Si o simplemente ocurría un misterioso accidente y perdían a la criatura.- Me dice.

¿Inuyasha nunca lo supo? – Le digo con cierto tono de asco.

Ese no se daba cuenta así lo hicieran en sus narices o quizás no quería ver la realidad. Vete tu a saber. – Me dice, por mi parte lo veo horrorizada y sorprendida. – No me veas con esa cara. Parte del trabajo era que él no supiera… Aunque la información se puede escapar. – Le digo.

Tu fuiste él que se lo dijo. – Le digo.

Por casualidad me entere de la última. Era una chiquilla recién tenía 18 años y ahora ya no puede tener hijos por más que quiera. – Me dice.

Trague saliva, no podía creer lo que me decía: Tu ¿Cómo te enteraste?

Cosas de familia, Kag además los secretos no sé pueden guardar para siempre.- Lo veo como queriendo decir dímelo. – Hay cosas que todavía no es el tiempo adecuado para que sepas.

No dije nada, me quede en silencio pensativa, en pensando que hubiera pasado si yo hubiese cedido ante la debilidad del amor que sentía por Inuyasha y hubiese quedado embaraza y él no quería hacerse cargo o si la otra noche Sesshoumaru hubiera cumplido su cometido y yo….

Él te amaba y no te hubiera dejado sola. Por lo que respecta a esa noche yo tampoco te hubiese dejado sola. Te he dicho que soy de los que se hace responsable de sus actos. – Me dice él. Le sonrió con un cierto sentimiento de alivio.- Si llegase a pasar nunca te abandonaría.

Está vez me puse roja como al oír sus palabras. Le digo mirando a otro lado: Insinúas que podría pasar.

Uno nunca sabe. Así que mejor prevenir que lamentar. – Me dice como niño bueno.

Por mi parte lo dudo, esta mal decir que de esta agua nunca iré a beber sin embargo en tu caso puedo decir casi nunca por no decir nunca. – Le digo.

¿Por qué? Tu misma me dijiste que soy guapo. – Dice como si nada.

Una cosa es que diga que eres guapo y otra que termine en tu cama. – Le digo.

De que te preocupas. – Me dice como si nada, pareciera que hablara del clima.

Tratando de mantenerme indiferente le digo: Si tuviera un hijo prefiero que haya sido por amor y no por accidente.

Tienes razón es mejor por amor que por accidente. – Me dice.

Vez te lo dije.- Le digo.

Entonces si tu me amaras y yo te amara es la única posibilidad en la que tu y yo estaríamos juntos. ¿Cierto? – Me lo dice sacando sus decepciones como cuando mis niños estaban en su sesión de aprendizaje. Me rió ligeramente y le digo: Creo que debo ponerte una estrellita en la frente por lo que haz aprendido el día de hoy.

Que graciosita estas. Por cierto algún requisito más que deba tener en cuenta – Me dice molesto, cuando se porta así parece uno de mis niños.

Claro un anillo de matrimonio, no acepto solo de compromiso. jajaja – Le digo en tono burlón.

Asu… Entonces ha de tener todo eso en cuenta. Supongo que habrá excepciones a la regla o no. – Me dice.

No fastidies. – Le digo molesta.

Esta bien quiero preguntar un cosa más- - Me dice.

…. – No le digo nada.

Tu hasta ahora no haz estado con nadie ¿Verdad?- Me dice viendo a los gatos dormir. Si antes me puse roja como tomate ahora era roja como semáforo o señal de stop. – Por el color de tu cara deberé de tomarlo como un si. - Se ríe.

Cuando estoy a punto de responderle y decirle que es un libertino, estornudo y siento un poco de escalofríos. Le digo: Está haciendo frío, no.

Pone su mano sobre mi frente, su mano esta fría o yo estoy muy caliente y me dice: Tienes fiebre, ¿Sigues mojada?

Toco mi ropa y le digo: Si, solo un poco achisssssssss

Espera aquí. – Me dice para irse.

Hay estoy comenzando a sentirme fatal, la nariz se me está congestionando y la garganta me empieza a picar Achis, achis…. Y mi cabeza me duele. Quiero irme a mi casita y estar en mi camita. Me froto las sienes con mis manos, quizá con esto un poco disminuya el dolor de cabeza si continuo así voy a empezar a delirar y decir tonterías. Ahora que recuerdo debo volver a mi casa, mi mamá debe estar preocupada debo de llamarla. Saco mi celular del bolsillo que esta dentro de mi casaca mojada… Felizmente este celular es resistente al agua, te quiero mi nokia n8. Marco a mi casita. Tuu, tuu, tuuuu.

Aló. – Contestan en mi casa

Hola mami, sorry por la demora. – Le digo

Te has demorado demasiado y más con esta lluvia tan fuerte, pensé que te paso algo. ¿A qué hora piensas volver? – Me dice.

En un rato, es que debo llevar las cosas donde Tomoko, estoy yendo para su casa. – Le digo.

Oh donde Tomoko… Bueno si es así, está bien… ¿Te vas a demorar mucho? – Me pregunta mi madre.

Si… Recuerda su casa queda lejos, muy lejos y estoy yendo en bus. Ella me alcanzo en el centro y esta con sus hijos y no la voy a dejar ella solita con todos las bolsas….. Tenía que acompañarla. – Le digo.

Ya, esta bien hija. Yo se que Tomoko es una muchacha muy buena y responsable… Confió en ella y de que estas bien. – Me dice.

Si, mamá. Ya te cuelgo. Tomoko te manda saludos. Te llamo cuando ya este de regreso. – Le digo.

De acuerdo hija, mándale saludos también a ella. Chau. – Me dice.

Bye mamá. – Le digo colgando.

Ahora soy tu amiga Tomoko. – Me dice molesto.

No puedo decirle quien eres, además ya no pregunta por el profesor francés desde que me cambie de local, achis, achis, achis, achis. – Le digo

Te contuviste para no estornudar. – Me dice.

No quería regaños. – Le digo.

Toma ponte esto, te quedara grande pero esta seco. – Me dice dándome una bolsa.

¿Qué es esto? – Le digo.

Ropa seca. – Me dice.

¿Tu también estas mojado? Deberías cambiarte. – Le digo.

Soy más fuerte que tu así que cámbiate. – Me dice.

Pero.. – Le empiezo a a decir.

Cámbiate, ahí esta el baño. – Me dice señalándome una puerta. Otra vez su típico tonito de orden.

Voy al baño, veo la ropa que hay adentro. Lo que encontré es una toalla, junto con un polo manga corta y un a bermuda con unas sandalias que me van a quedar muy grandes. Me quito mi ropa y me seco con la toalla, toda mi ropa esta mojadita incluso la interior. Horror, esto se llama pesadilla. Kami como me castigas así con un pervertido como ese halla afuera. Snif, snif, snif, pobre de mi. No me quedara de otra que quitarme el brasier pero las bragas así me de pulmonía… Con ese depredador al asecho ni de broma lo hago. Al menos su ropa me queda ancha y no se nota. Por otro lado se puede percibir la fragancia de Sesshoumaru en la ropa, voy a oler a él. Bueno el lado positivo es que estare seca y su aroma huele rico me agrada. También me quito medias de las zapatillas y me pongo solo las zapatillas. Salgo totalmente avergonzada de ahí.

Él se acerca a mí y me dice: Ponte esto también. – Me pone una chamarra encima de mi espalda.

Exage… - Ya no tenía tanto frío como antes. – Gracias.

Toma esta pastilla para fiebre antes que empieces alucinar en la veterinaria. – Me dice dándome un sobrecito de panadol junto con un vaso de mate caliente, valla que es capaz de conseguir muchas cosas cuando quiere.

Gracias. Averiguaste algo del gatito. – Le digo.

El gato, que es macho. Tiene gripe felina, junto con parásitos y fiebre al igual que tu. Lo están estabilizando por eso se demoran. En un rato pasan avisarnos para ir a verlo. – Me dice.

Valla pobre pequeño.- Le digo, sintiendo como me revitaliza ese mate caliente.

Van a tener que revisar a este par también, seguro también tiene parásitos y la gripe felina, con unos antibióticos van a estar bien. – Me dice,

Felizmente no era nada grave. – Le digo.

Si han tenido suerte. Hay que ir pensando en nombres para las bolas de pelos.- Me dice.

No les digas bolas de pelos, suena feo, además son muy tiernos.- Le digo de repente el gatito de color beige se queda mirándonos. Lo iba a cargar yo pero Sesshoumaru lo carga y le empieza hacer cariños, por lo que el gatito empieza a ronronear.

Le agradas al gatito…. Que te parece que este gatito se llame Tomoe. Mira Tiene tres manchas en toda su cara, Tiene las dos orejas negras junto con parte de su nariz.- Le digo.

Está bien si a ti te gusta. – Me dice como si no le importara.

Tu ponle nombre a ella, te toca. – Le digo.

Que te parece bola de pelos. – Me dice.

No seas malo. – Le digo, Tosiendo.

Está bien, solo bromeo contigo… Déjame pensar…mmm… Como se va a parecer a ti que te parece que se llama Kag, por no decirle Kagome. – Me dice.

Que chinchoso eres, mejor que el que tienes en tus manos se llame Sessh. – Le digo

Si quieres, no me molesta…. El de color naranja que se llame Tomoe. – Me dice.

Bien, - Le digo.

Bien. – Le digo.

Disculpen, señor Taiyo ya pueden pasar. Me puede dar antes los datos de los tres gatos. – Le dice la Señora que nos atendió al principio.

Si, el que esta adentro se llamara Tomoe, este de aquí Sessh y la que esta durmiendo en la caja es Kag. – Le dice.

Bien. Y su o sus dueños son. – Nos dice.

Sesshoumaru Taiyo. – Digo.

Y Kagome Higurashi. – Dice él. – También son tu responsabilidad me dice.

Bien, síganme por aquí. – Nos dice la señora llevándonos por un pasillo.

No dijimos nada más. Luego hablaría con él, se suponía que él se haría cargo de os gatitos y yo lo ayudaría nada más y ahora también soy dueña de ellos. Que chinchoso es él. Bueno al menos no es de los que son malos con los animales, acepto tenerlos en su casa con la condición que les enseñará a llevarse bien con los perros. Sin embargo no entiendo su petición. Sesshoumaru no tiene perros o quizás tenga nuevos vecinos que tengan perros y por eso lo diga… Bueno usare a Chanel para que les enseñe que los perros y gatos se llevan bien.

Por aquí, les esta esperando el doctor Vitalle. –Nos dice. Abriéndonos la puerta del consultorio e ingresamos.

Hola Sessho hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí- Le dice un hombre como de la edad de Sesshoumaru quizá un par de años mayor.

Hola hermano. ¿Cómo estas? – Dice Sesshoumaru, noto cierta alegría en su palabras, ambos se dan un abrazo como de hermanos que no se ven en mucho tiempo. Me quede sorprendida al ver como se trataban ellos, no creí que el se pudiera comportarse de esa forma.

Bien, tu sabes con bastante trabajo. ¡Que te ha traído por aquí con una belleza como esta? – Dijo aquel hombre. Yo roja y avergonzada. – No te avergüences bambina.

Ella es Kagome una muy querida amiga… Si vine fueron por gatos. – Le responde.

Un gusto Kagome. – Me dice, besándome la mano, puedo decir que era el típico italiano, de piel bronceado rasgos varoniles, de ojos color aguamarina y ese cabello negro azabache. Le digo: El gusto es mío, señor…

Bitorio Vitale, pero todos mis amigos y tu cariño me llaman Bito. – Me dice con una mirada, que mataría a cualquiera. Escuche a Sesshoumaru hacer un sonido con la garganta y luego toser.

Si ya revise a este, se mucho mejor, con los antibióticos que te he mandado junto con descanso y alimento estarán de maravilla en un dos por tres lo mismo va para los otros dos. – Ve el nombre en las fichas de cada gato. –Que nombres más curiosos le has puesto…. Sesshou ¿Qué es de la pequeña Sakura y su perro Yue?

Están bien, no te preocupes.. – Responde el frío y cortante, mientras yo me quede intrigada por ese nombre Sakura.

Me alegro, Discúlpenme pero debo retirarme hay más pacientes que debo atender. Adiós bella damisela, espero verte pronto. – Me da un beso en la mano. Sesshou ya puedes llevarte a los gatitos. – Y se va.

Esta vez la cara de Sesshouamru np se veía ya tan alegre, estaba molesto. Lo podía ver claramente en su rostro. Sé que estoy loca al pensar eso pero me parece que se ha puesto celoso de su amigo Bito.

Toma a los gatos y vámonos.. – Dice enfurruñado.

No nos decimos mos nada y ya cuando estoy por salir de la veterinaria se aparece Bito.

Bella, espera. – Dice cansado, giro y le digo. Te refieres a mi.

Si bella. Toma esto es para ti. – Me dice dándome un llavero de zorrito. - Ponle de nombre Bito en mi nombre y se va dándome un ligero beso en los labios para irse corriendo.

Yo me quede en shock, solo sentí el jalón de Sesshoumaru llevándome al auto. Si antes estaba de mal humor ahora estaba que refunfuñaba, podría decir que hasta gruñía. Daba miedo y si le sumamos que acelero.

No le hice caso a su mal humor, me puse a ver detenidamente al pequeño llavero porque si no hacia eso iba a terminar pensando en aquel beso de despedida. Fue tan inesperado ¿Quién lo iba pensar? yo no y tampoco se lo esperaba Sesshoumaru. Ha en que lío me he metido no obstante no me disgusta tanto el amigo de él, es muy apuesto y tiene perfil de dios griego que le encanta a cualquiera y oh my God , yo he sido la afortunada a la que robo un beso de solo recordarlo me pongo roja como un tomate y me da ganas de celebrarlo.

Sieto como alguien me arrebata mi llavero de zorrito de las manos, al levantar la mirada y buscar al único sospechoso veo como abre la ventanilla del auto y lo tira como si nada.

Sesshoumaru.- Le grito.

¿Qué? - Dice todavía como si no hubiese hecho nada malo.

Me entraron unas ganas terribles de llorar, me sentía como una niña chiquita a la que un malvado y despiado le quitara su juguete y lo botara mientras ella no podía hacer nada. En si casi era la misma situación con la diferencia que yo ahora soy una adulta. Le reclamo: ¿Por qué? -Él me esquiva la mirada y prefiere mantenerla fija en el camino.

Respóndeme cuando te pregunte algo. - Le grito.

Te comprare otro, no hagas tanto escandonlo por un tonto llavero. - Me dice.

Regresa, vamos por mi llavero. - Le digo.

No, ya debe estar destrozado. - Me dice insensible como siempre.

Entonces déjame aquí, yo ire por él. soy capaz. Me conoces. - Lo amenazo. Hace un bufico y da media vuelta, no tardamos en llegar , nos estacionamos a un costado de la calle, yo iba a bajar pero me detiene diciendo que él va ir por él. Se demora en volver, veo como como trata de esquivar un par de carros que venián para rapidamente recoger el llavero que quedo destrozado.

Te dije que por gusto volviamos por él. - Me dice molesto

Solo tomo el llavero que lo dejo cerca a la caja de cambios y lo veo triste, no era justo que le hiciera eso a mi llavero, recien me lo habían regalado y ahora estaba todo plano, sucio y despanchurrado.

*** Con Sesshoumaru***

No me dirigio la palabra durante todo el camino icluso al llegar a a casase cambio de ropa. Por más que le dije que no lo haga no me respondio solo me vio con una cara muy triste, por lo que tuve que dejarla ir. Al menos me permitió llevarla a su casa. Sus bolsas las dejo y lo único que dijo fue que vendría mañana por ellas.

Por que con ella siempre meto las cuatro patas y termino lastimandola o haciendo que termine enojada conmigo. Pero ella tiene la culpa, a Bito no le dijo nada cuando la beso y para colmo se sonroja cuando el único que puede causarle esos sonrojos soy yo y nadie más, me fastidia que venga otro y la bese. "Que otro pueda hacerlo, cuando tu no puedes" dice mi mente, la ignoro por completo. En este momento lo más importante es pensar que puedo hacer para que no se enoje y este más triste. Quizá deba ir a buscar llaveros, tengo solamente hasta mañana.

*** Con Kagome ***

Llego al edificio de Sesshoumaru como a las tres de la tarde, el señor Kato me recibe y me dice que Sesshoumaru a salido temprano y que hasta ahora no vuelve. Este insensible de seguro a dejado a los pobres gatitos solitos mientras él seguro se habrá ido con alguna de sus conquistas. Porque es un hecho que Sesshoumaru debe ser un Gigolo. Ahora que lo pienso si un día viniera y esta con una de sus citas….. Que incomodo sería pediría que me trague la Tierra, pobres de mis ojitos, sacudo mi cabeza para olvidar ese tema.

Toma. – Escucho decir ha alguien conocido para mi. Su mano esta extendida y tiene un llavero de osito de peluche, es gris y lo gracioso es que tiene una capucha del mismo color de su pelaje además de una pequeña mochila de color azul con rojo. Es muy bonito. Lo cojo y le digo: Se va a llamar Bito.

¡¿Qué?! . – Me dice.

Por Bito primero que termino destruido en un trágico accidente. – Le digo.

Haz lo que quieras. – Me dice molesto. Voy y lo abrazo para decirle un gracias junto con un beso en la mejilla.

*** Fin del capitulo 12 ***

Notas de autora: Aquí les he dejado este nuevo capi, me costo escribirlo porque no sabía que poner en si como unir unas ideas y de pronto salieron otras inesperadas por lo que espero que disfruten este capi. Dejen sus review para quejas y sugerencias o por si desean alguna aclaración…. Quiza demoro con el siguiente capi como sabran tengo un agujero negro llamado universidad…. Bye cuídense y dejen sus reviewsss.

**Sasunaka doki** : Gracias por tu review.. Y si que ternura verlo a Sessh atrapado en el columpio… En si la idea se me ocurrió al recordar mis practicas en un jardín y tenían un columpio en que podían columpiarse varios niños al mismo tiempo, aunque uno siempre tenía que esperar que alguien te empujara, las personas no tan altas podían entrar pero si eras alta era horrible para salir…. De solo imagínarmelo me mato de la risa… Kag si estaba enojada con él pero a la vez más que todo decepcionada de que él la utilizara, además de que la engaño mostrándole un lado bonito y ella se confió y luego ve que él no es como ella creía, esas fueron las cosas que le dolieron. Por que si lo quiere a Sessh aunque no sabe con que intensidad ahora porque antes si el no metía la pata ella hubiese admitido lo que sentía….Bueno gracias de nuevo y sorry por el comentario largo que te estoy .

**Roxii C . **Gracias por tu review y saludo de cumpleaños. Kag tenía que perdonarlo, sino como iba a seguir la historia… La historia si va tener romance entre esos dos…. Al principio ambos no quieren expresar directamente lo que sienten. Lo que dijiste sobre q kag se sintió traicionada por un ser muy querido es verdad eso quería transmitir, digo es feo que cuando uno tiene un amigo o amiga al final descubras que te usa para un fin y tu lo considerabas tu mejor amigo o amiga…. Maltratos por parte de amigas no lo sé sería bueno siempre es bueno cuando las amigas quieren matar al q te hizo sufrir…. Quiza más adelante. No te preocupes habrá un poco de mafia y esas cosa en las que esta involucrado Sesshoumaru y Kagome tmb va estar involucrada pero falta poco antes deben pasar otras cosas….Por parte de Kagura, ella es la prima de Sesshoumaru y si esta casada con Naraku y como se habrán dado cuenta Naraku es el más, más de la mafia Yakusa…. Ese era el punto, que Inuyasha se revolcara en su tumba y si pobre Kag…. Mucha ley y el orden….. sorry… No me aburriste con tus tramas y si en verdad toy pensando que la culpan la tienen esas telenovelas bueno pero le han dado bastante de donde sacar a la imaginación. ¿no crees?... Gracias por creer que me quedo genial. Bye.

**Jos:** Gracias por tu review y no hay de que por la aclaración, cualquier duda queja, sugerencia es bien aceptada. Bye.

**Guest:** Gracias por tu review y me encanta que te encante. Bye

**Orkidea16**.Gracias por tu review y te comprendo cuando uno esta saturada de cosas no te da tiempo de nada… Me ha pasado que me atraso en leer fics o mangas y luego estoy leyendo todos de golpe. Y si va tener su final feñiz…. Eso espero… bye y gracias de nuevo.

Pd.: Cuando Sesshoumaru y Kagome fueron en bus no eran esos buses grandes sino esas combis chiquititas en las que uno va como lata de sardina cuando se llena y si eres alto pobre de tu columna… En verdad sufren las personas que son un poco altas lo sé por mi hermano y yo que no soy tan alta 1,63…. Sufría al viajar ahí…. Así que imagínenselo.


	14. Capitulo 13: Tristes, solos y abandonado

**Ella no soy yo**

**Capitulo13:Tristes, solos y abandonados **

*** Con Sesshoumaru***

Las cosas entre ella y yo han mejorado mucho desde la llegada de las bolas de pelos. Salvo por el incidente de Bito, por lo que ella tiene netamente prohibido acercarse de nuevo a esa veterinaria. Todo va de maravilla y después de todo las bolas de pelo no son tan desagradables salvo por Kag que cuando quiere algo y no le hago caso quiere redecorar el apartamento, en otras palabras dañar los muebles…. La mejor solución comprarle esas cosas para que arañe, ha funcionado un poco pero cuando quiere algo esa gata lo consigue.

En cambio el que según ella se parece a mi es una santa paloma lo único que hace es comer y dormir… Salvo que le sumemos defenderme de la fastidiosa de su hermana o compañera. No creo que sean hermanos porque los tres son muy diferentes lo único común son la cara aplanada y lo peludos porque de ahí los colores son muy diferentes. Es imposible que sean hermanos.

Por último está Tomoe, es una mezcla de ambas personalidades, puede estar durmiendo tranquilamente sin molestar y también se puede unir a la tarea de redecoración. Sin embargo es juguetón le encanta su ratón de juguete. Si ahora mi departamento tiene juguetes para gato que ella le compra. Mientras no se acerque a la veterinaria soy feliz.

Mau, mau, mauuuu – Viene Kag toda dulce y tierna. Cuando viene así es seguro que quiere algo, ¿Qué querrá? Tratare de ignorarla. Debo terminar estos informes antes que venga ella, porque dudo que esas bolas de pelos se dejen bañar fácilmente. Así sea baño en seco. Mejor era que llenemos la bañero y los metemos al agua con ayuda de unas pinzas los saquemos para que no nos vallan a arañar.

Mau. Mau. – Me dice la gata sobre el teclado de la laptop. La quito de ahí y le ordeno que se quede ahí. Al igual que la dueña no hace caso. La veo hastiado y le pregunto ¿qué quieres?. Como si me entendiera viene y se pone en mi regazo y se comienza a frotar en mis manos. Traducción quiere cariños y atención. Le haga unos cuantos cariños y luego la pongo en el suelo.- Quédate ahí.- Continuo escribiendo y revisando los informes.

Salut, Monsieur. …. ¿Cómo están mis preciosuras?– Escucho su voz en la entrada, genial adiós momentos de paz y tranquilidad. Hora de comenzar con el suplicio de bañar a este trío de cochinos. Guardo los archivos y hecho un último vistazo al salvapantallas, es ella durmiendo con los tres gatos, fue gracioso. Luego la pantalla se apaga.

Tré bien (Muy bien) – Le digo.

No te hablaba a ti. – Me dice mientras carga a los gatitos.- Si no a estas hermosuras.

Gracias por decir que soy hermoso. – Le digo para fastidiarla.

¿Listo para bañarlos? – Me pregunta.

¿Cómo vamos hacer? Nos van a arañar. – Le digo, no deseo terminar todo rayado o cuadriculado.

Pone a los gatos en el suelo y me dice: Con ayuda de estos paños, que los mojaremos. Junto con este shampoo para lavado en seco, le ponemos en su pelaje y los restregamos con cariño y con otros trapos limpios se lo quitamos. Y listo – Me dice como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

Lo haces sonar bonito… Pero haces lo mismo con tu gata loca que tienes. – Le digo conociendo la respuesta al instante solo con ver su rostro.

Ella es un caso especial… Hay que comprenderla. – Me dice. Siempre es lo mismo cuando hablamos de su gata, que según ella es una incomprendida por la sociedad y que según ella es la única que la puede comprender. En sí creo que el problema es que la tiene demasiado engreída.

Es una engreía. – Le digo.

Un poquito, nada más….. Pero Kag no lo va ser tanto, ella es una gatita muy buena. – Comienza a decir.

Deja de malcriarla que lo único que sabe hacer el arañar mis muebles de cuero. – Le digo

Es pequeña todavía y tu no le haces caso.. – Me comienza a decir defendiéndola.

Te voy a pasar la factura del re tapizado. – Le digo en forma de broma.

Malvado, pobre Kag. – Diciendo poniendo cara de sufrida.

Esa gata vive mejor que cualquier gata, engreída por ti…. Si continuas así va ser igual que la gata de tu casa. – Le digo.

Es su hija negada. – Me dice.

Bueno ya bañémoslo, antes ire por el botiquín para curarnos las heridas.- Le digo, Siendo sincero, estoy seguro que lo vamos a necesitar.

Exagerado, estos son unos buenos gatitos, no Sessh y Tomoe…. Él es un exagerado. – Me dice, haciéndole cariños a los otros gatitos.

Veo como los lleva al baño a los tres, es seguro que terminara un asco, me cambio de ropa, por una mucho más sencilla junto con una bermuda y por supuesto sandalias. Porque terminare todo mojado. Voy al baño el cual esta cerrado abro la puerta y llego justo cuando ella se estaba cambiando de ropa. Plop. Ella se tapa, yo salgo del baño cuanto antes. No vi nada, salvo su espalda desnuda. Nada más.

No te han enseñado a tocar antes de entrar. – Me grita.

Lo siento. No imagine que te cambiarias de ropa. – Le digo.

¿qué podía esperar de un enfermo pervertido como tu? – Me dice.

No soy ningún enfermo pervertido. Me pintas como si fuera un monstruo. – Le digo en verdad molesto porque estoy seguro que en su mente ella piensa que soy un total pervertido que anda con una y otra mujer. Ni que fuera Inuyasha o Miroku.

Si como no, fácil tienes una de tus amigas para cada noche. – Me dice.

No soy un jugador ni gigoló…. En cambio con el que si le dejaste besarte lo es. Pero no le dices nada en cambio a mi me das una cachetada. – Le digo detrás de la puerta.

Le iba a responder pero tu me jalaste. – Me dice.

Oh ahora yo tengo la culpa por no dejar que se te cayera la baba frente a él. – Le digo más molesto, me hervía la sangre de solo pensar que a ella le gustara Bitorio.

…. – No dijo nada.

Admites que si se te caía la baba…. Está vez a que depredador querías espantar. – Le digo.

Ya hemos discutido sobre tu amigo Bitorio además no me has prohibido expresamente acercarme a la veterinaria de tu amigo. Ni siquiera me das datos sobre él. – Me dice.

No necesitas saberlos. – Le digo cortante, esta loca si piensa que le voy a dar datos sobre él, me ha visto cara de casamentero. – Ya apresúrate.

Ya pasa. – Me abre la puerta, luce una playera simple un poco vieja junto con un pantalón de buzo.

Bien empecemos.- Le digo.

Primero que tomemos a Sessh que es el más tranquilo y le agregamos el shampoo. – Dice echándole el shampoo, Sessh se deja llenar de espuma. – Ahora pásame un paño mojado con agua para lavarlo. – Me levanto y y mojo el paño para de ahí pasárselo, Sessh no sé queja nada y se deja como si nada, quedando completamente limpio.

Creo que tiene razón al decir que se parece a mí, es muy tranquilo. – Le digo.

Ahora sécalo. Me la da y lo termino de secar con otro paño. Ahora es el turno de Kag, no quiere dejarse atrapar y termina a mis pies como tratando de esconderse. Dejo de secar a Sessh para cargar a Kag: Vamos no seas cochina te tienes que bañar. – La gata me responde diciendo mau. – Gata respondona.

No le hables así. – Me dice tomando a la gata que se resiste a ir con ella, se mueve y forcejea. – Kag, pórtate te bien. Sesshoumaru tiene razón tienes que bañarte y la gata le dice mau.- Con dificultad intenta echarle el shampoo pero la gata se escapa de sus manos y el que termina con Shampoo soy yo junto a Sessh que estaba todo seco.

Mira lo que haz hecho. Te dije que los metiéramos en la tina con pinzas. – Le digo tratando de limpiarme mientras la gata esta sobre el inodoro haciéndose la inocente.

- Atrápala - Me dice. Hago lo que me ordena pero la pequeña gata es más rápida y se escapa, tumbando todas las cosas del baño en su camino, va cerca de ella y logra atraparla. – Esta vez yo le echare el shampoo. – Le digo, tomo el shampoo y de nuevo la gata se escapa de ella y la que termina con Shampoo ahora es ella. Me rio al ver toda la espuma en ella. Están gracioso.

Tu de que te burlas, estas igual. – Me dice.

Te vez graciosa y la que debe bañarse esta más limpia que todos . Mira hasta Tome tiene shampoo. Jajajajajajajaja. – Me rio por lo gracioso de la escena.

Tienes razón es muy gracioso jajajaja. – Se ríe conmigo.

***Con Kagome ***

Hace mucho tiempo que no oía su risa, es agradable en verdad la extrañaba escucharla. Son pocas las veces que él me la regala tiene que ser algo en verdad gracioso para que muestra aquella risa verdadera que tiene esa de cuando le agrada o le divierte alguna cosa.

TUUUUUUUUU TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Suena un celular que no es el mío, es su celular, es raro digo nunca o casi nunca suena por lo menos cuando estoy con él. Me fijo a verlo sin embargo él ya se levanto y sale fuera del baño para escuchar como contesta de una forma muy fría y seria.

Aló… Si… - Para después con tono preocupado decir- Kagura ¿Está todo bien?. – Se da cuenta de mi presencia supongo y oigo como entra a alguna habitación y la cierra, dejándome aquí sola con Sessh, Kag y Tomoe. Es la primera vez en todo el tiempo que nos conocemos que me deja de lado y sola. Sentí un poco triste. Mejor no pienso en eso y me pongo a limpiar todo este desastre.

Tomoe y Sessh se dejan terminar de bañar como si nada en cambio Kag se escapo del baño y se fue toda enjabonada por todo el departamento, la voy a buscarla para cuando estoy por alcanzarla ella se detiene frente a un par de pies. Se podía percibir lo tenso del ambiente prefiro tomar a Kag, al levantar la vista pude notar lo duro de la mirada que tiene en este momento. Daba miedo por lo que trago saliva y le pregunto: ¿Todo está bien?

…. No…. Debo viajar de inmediato – Pude notar la duda que había en él, no quería decírmela pero lo hizo eso significaba que lo mejor es no hacer más preguntas sobre el tema además que no me agrada la idea de que tenga que irse de viaje pero que puedo hacer es su vida.

¿Puedo ayudarte con algo? – Le pregunto.

No… Solo termina de bañarlos en el fregadero de la cocina. – Me dice para irse directo al baño, seguro se va a bañar y alistarse para irse. Esta vez Kag ya no se resistió y dejo terminarse de bañar o quizá noto lo triste que me sentía por saber que él se iría.

Cuando termine de arreglar todo fui a la sala a jugar con los gatitos para que no lo molestaran debía estar preocupado y sumamente ocupado preparando todo. No paso mucho tiempo cuando sentí que se acercaba y cuando iba a decirle bye cuídate la puerta ya se había cerrado, él ya se fue y ni siquiera se despidió. Me sentí tan triste, sola y abandonada.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Manejo lo más rápido que puedo, por una parte Jaken me ha solucionado la parte del pasaje estoy a punto de tomar el primer vuelo hacia Tokio sin embargo al que no puedo localizar es al inepto de Miroku, todavía esta molesto. No puede entender que es una emergencia y que tiene que contestar no soy de los que llama por tonterías como él.

¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado. – Dice molesto.

Es una cosa de vida o muerte. – Le digo serio.

No me importa, acaso eso no fue lo que me dijiste. – Me dice rencoroso.

Déjate de tonterías si te llama es por Sakura. – Le digo sumamente serio.

Sakura. – Dice sin creerlo. - ¿Qué le sucede?

Naraku sabe donde esta y Totosai está enfermo. – Le digo

No sabes algo más. – Me dice preocupado.

No, es lo peor de todo. – Le digo.

¿Qué piensas hacer? – Me pregunta.

Estoy tomando el primer vuelo que hay hacia Tokio. – Le digo.

Te estás precipitando, además ¡Quién te ha dado esa información? – Me dice.

Quién más va ser, Kagura… No podía decirme más seguro él la ha estado vigilando. – Le digo.

Mierda…. Te vas a demorar mucho en llegar, son casi un día de viaje. – Me dice Miroku.

Por eso necesito que averigües que paso y ¿Cómo esta todo? antes de que parta. – Le digo.

Me pides imposibles, ¿dentro de cuánto parte tu vuelo?. - Me pregunta.

Calculo que mas o menos media hora o 45 minutos. – Le digo.

Menos de una hora, hare lo que pueda. Te devolveré la llamada. Tienes tu teléfono satelital para hablarte en el avión. – Me dice.

Si. Sabes que no es seguro hablar en lugares públicos. Conociendo a Naraku me habrá mandado a seguir. – Le digo y ahí se vino una cosa a la mente que olvide por completo "Kagome" Rayos, ella ha estado conmigo y podría hacerle algo.- Miroku no te enojes si pero quiero que me jures como amigo en verdad amigo que cuidaras a Kagome en mi ausencia. Si. – Le digo.

¡¿QUÉ?! – Lo siento gritar.

Solo cuídala… Le encargare a Jaken también que la vigile. – Le digo.

Te he dicho que te alejes de ella, no entiendes y además desde cuando ustedes han vuelto y que le hiciste. Maldición no piensas que la pones en peligro. – Me dice.

Lo sé por eso te pido que la cuides. – Le digo.

Sabes que lo hare, mandare a uno de mis hombres. ¿Quieres reporte? – Me pregunta.

… Lo quiero pero es peligroso. Simplemente cuídala bien. – Le digo, reprimiendo mi deseo de saber que hace mientras yo no estoy sin embargo es arriesgado que tenga información de ella cerca de mí.

Bien solo te aviso si hay algún problema de acuerdo. – Me dice.

Si solo que sea un problema muy fuerte o caso de vida o muerte me avisas. – Le digo.

Ok. Te llamo luego para informarte. – Me dice para colgar.

Miroku tiene razón debí alejarme de ella, es muy peligroso que este cerca de mi con lo que me quiere Naraku, puede tomarse las cosas contra ella y lastimarla. Que me iba imaginar que fuera tan pronto que iba ter un problema como ese.

Por el momento lo único que me queda es esperar y ver que dice Miroku, ojala que Sakura este bien y segura por que no me perdonaría si le pasara algo. Le prometí a Rin que la cuidaría pasara lo que pasara y no puedo fallarle. No debí confiar en Miroku y en su supuesto programa de protección al testigo, estaba seguro que en un momento fallaría y la encontraría. En cambio si hubiera estado conmigo me habría asegurado que Naraku no le tocara ni un pelo. Maldición.

No tardo en llegar a la aeropuerto voy directo a la entrada Jaken me debe estar esperando para de ahí llevarse mi carro. Esta ahí parado con un folder. Era de esperase de él, ha sido más rápido que Miroku y me ha traído todo lo que se sabe.

Bien ¿Qué sabes? Dilo rápido y conciso- Le digo mientras saco mi maleta del porta equipaje.

Si amo bonito…. El señor Totosai ha sufrido un infarto, primero ha estado en el hospital de la universidad de Tokio pero apenas se estabilice va ser llevado de emergencia al hospital de la universidad de Yokohama, donde será operado por el doctor Masahiko Ochiai. – Me dice.

Dentro de cuanto se espera la intervención. – Le digo.

Si todo va bien, mañana a esta misma hora o quizá en la noche. Son las tres de la tarde y me estas diciendo que tengo más o menos un día o quizá menos para recoger a Sakura. – Le digo calculando el tiempo.

Si. El problema es que no hay quien se quede con ella. No permiten niños en el hospital y su abuela tiene que estar presente para la operación. – Me dice.

Lograste localizarla sin levantar sospecha. – Le pregunto.

Si, Naraku lo fue a visitar de sorpresa, no sabe la señora que paso solo vio a Naraku salir y todavía la saludo por su nombre y se burlo sobre que hace tiempo no la veían y también pregunto por Sakura, para después encontrar a su esposo mal a punto de tener infarto llamaron a emergencias y lo ha salvado pero necesita la operación y tiene que llevarlo a Yokohama… No sabe con quién dejar a la niña .- Me dice.

No hay nadie en quien confié. – Le digo.

No amo bonito, solamente confía en usted. – Me responde.

Bien yo me encargare…. Te llamo cuando me encuentre en Houston para que le des un mensaje a ella, a esa hora ya tendré solucionado todo. – Le digo...

De acuerdo amo bonito. – Me dice Jaken.

Una cosa más. Quiero que cuides a Kagome Higurashi, como si fuera yo. – Le digo eso sabiendo que en ese caso será capaz de cuidarla con su vida. – Sin que pierdas la tuya entendiste. -

Pero amo bonito … ¿Por qué?- Me pregunta, lo veo feo como se atreve a cuestionarme. Al final se retracta: Lo que usted diga amo bonito.

Eso es todo…. No te olvides de alimentar a los gatos y cuidarlos. Ella no puede llevarlos al veterinario lo tiene prohibido– Le digo.

Así sea donde el señor Vitale. – Me dice

Especialmente a esa veterinaria no puede ir. – Le digo.

Si amo, cumpliré con lo que me diga -

Bien adiós Jaken, ten todo listo cuando vuelva quizá regrese con Sakura. – Le digo tomando mi maleta e ingresando al aeropuerto.

Me registro en el vuelo y voy a la sala de espera hasta que me llamen para abordar al avión. Veo el reloj solo tengo 15 minutos. Puedo llamarla a ella y despedirme o llamar a Miroku y preguntarle si Izayoi esta en Tokio, es la única persona con la que Sakura estaría segura.

Tuuuu, Tuuuuuuuuuu, Tuuuuuuuuuuuuu.

Miroku, que tienes la información. – Le digo

Ha Totosai le ha dado un paro cardiaco está todavía en Tokio pero mañana lo trasladan a Yokohama y no hay quien cuide a Sakura. – Me dice.

Dime ¿Inu Tashio esta en Tokio?- Le pregunto.

Piensas pedirle ayuda a tu padre. – Me dice sorprendido.

No a él mas bien a Izayoi. – Le digo.

Oh. Si están en Japón. Pero no le traigas problemas a ella, recuerda que esta en esos tratamientos de fertilización. – Me dice.

Ah dado resultado. – Le digo.

Ha tenido un par de perdidas, por lo que supe. Tu padre se pasa al exigirle otro niño. – Me dice.

Necesita un digno heredero para la casa Taiyo, cosa que yo no soy. Bueno me despido debo hablar con ella. – Le digo.

Bien bye. –Se despide él.

Calculo que hora será allí si aquí son casi las 4 de la tarde haya recién va ser las seis de la mañana, es demasiado temprano. Tendré que llamarla desde Houston. Entonces tengo tiempo para llamarla a ella, no me despedí de ella solo me fui, logre oír su bye cuídate, estaba tan apurado que no pude hacerme un tiempo y despedirme.

Pasajeros de Continental Airlines rumbo a la ciudad de Houston, U.S.A Hacer el favor de abordar por la puerta número 4.(bis) - - Se escucha.

Marco a su celular, suena un par de veces y no contesta una más si no lo hace tendré que hacerlo desde Houston.

Sesshoumaru. – Escucho su voz sorprendida.

Si. Te llamaba para despedirme. – Le digo

Ya sale tu vuelo. – Me dice.

Si, estoy a punto de abordar. – Le digo.

Sus documentos señor. – Me dice la azafata. Se los doy sin dejar de hablar con ella.

Estas ocupado. – Me dice.

Algo,… voy por asunto de negocios. – Le digo.

¿Negocios? ¿Volverás pronto? – Me pregunta.

No lo sé, acaso me vas a extrañar mucho o ya me extrañas demasiado. – Le digo para molestarla.

Es que quien va a ver a los gatitos, eso es lo que me preocupa. – Me dice, eso me decepciona un poco, hubiese preferido oír que me extrañaba.

Tu… Ya debo colgar, estoy apunto de entrar al avión. Cuídate si. – Le digo.

Se cuidarme, no soy una niña. – Me dice.

En serio cuídate y no te vayas con extraños. Bye. Besos y abrazos a las bolas de pelos a y Kag es igualita a ti. – Me dice.

Tonto, bye cuídate y ojala que los problemas que tengas se solucionen pronto. Me dice.

Si ojala.

Bye cuídate. – Cuelga.

***En Houston ***

Bienvenidos a la ciudad de Houston, les informamos que haremos una escala de un aproximado de cuatro horas, en la que les recomendamos no salir del aeropuerto y relizar todas las gestiones necesarias para el correcto trastapaso de sus equipajes y su embarque. Que tengan un buen viaje les desea Continental airlines. Repite lo mismo en ingles y japonés. Que aburrido.

Bajo al aeropuerto de Houston, hace mucho tiempo que no estado en este sitio, puedo decir que ha sido hace casi tres años que no realizaba el mismo viaje. No importa, en Tokio deben ser mediodía. Izayoi debe estar libre todavía. Marco de inmediato, mientras voy camino a recoger mi equipaje, Suena una música de espera hasta que me conteste.

Si aló. ¿Sesshoumaru, hijo eres tu? – Me dice ella con un tono dulce,siempre tan cariñosa, a pesar de todo ella me considera su hijo y yo la considero una madre.

Si, soy yo… Disculpa por no llamarte hace tiempo. – Le digo.

No te preocupes. Si no lo haces es por tu padre. – Me dice.

Suficientes problemas te he traído sin ser tu hijo. – Le digo.

No seas duro contigo, quizá no te di a luz pero eres mi hijo, aún recuerdo cuando llegaste, todo un mar de lagrimas y dejaste que te consolara. – Me dice.

¿Cómo lo soportas? Hasta ahora no lo entiendo. – Le digo, refiriéndome a mi padre, sabía lo cruel y despiadado que podía ser por el cumplimiento del deber y su honor sin importarle nada.

No es un mostruo como crees, además lo amo y él también lo hace. Tu lo sabes. – Me dice.

El amor es ciego… - Le digo.

Quiza no sea ciego si no que vemos algo que otros no pueden ver. Tu lo sabes. - Me dice ella.

Supongo... Si te he llamado es para pedirte un favor muy importante. –Le digo.

¿Qué favor? Dimelo te ayudare en lo que pueda. – Me dice.

Recuerdas a la hija de Rin. – Le digo.

Si…. Ella murio junto con sus padres.¿Por qué preguntas?- Me dice sorprendida.

Esta viva y es la supuesta hija adoptado de Totosai, es en verdad su nieta. Te habras enterado lo que le ha sucedido y no hay quien se haga cargo de la niña. Yo recién llego en unas doce horas o más, Naraku quiere ir por ella. - Le digo.

Puedo hacerlo, claro no te preocupes me encargare de que se quede aquí hasta que vengas por ella no te preocupes… Se de lo que es capaz de hacer Naraku y no quiero que eso le pase a esa niña. Cuidate hijo y que tengas un buen viaje ya viene tu padre. – Me dice.

Bien cuidate y no te esfuerces mucho, si. – Le digo.

No le digas a tu padre todavía pero quizá tengas pronto a un hermanito. – Me dice.

Que bueno, ese por fin va estar feliz. – Le digo.

No lo sé…. No le digas a tu padre quizá sean dos y él lo único que quiere es un heredero. – Me dice preocupada.

Que no moleste, además haz pasado por mucho. No todo es como quiere, cuidate ahora más después de lo que me haz dicho y no te esfuerces. Bye. – Le digo.

***Con Kagome ***

Amiga ¿por qué esa cara? - Me pregunta Tomoko.

Nada. - Le respondo completamente desanimada, mientras preparo mis materiales para las clases de esta semana.

Te vez triste, decaída. Todo te está llendo bien.- Me dice mi amiga preocupada.

Todo va de maravilla, que puede ir mal. - Le digo tratando de sonreír, no quería que se preocupara.

Tu cara dice lo contrario, es cosa tuya. bye amiga. -Me dice saliendo del salón.

Todo está bien solo se ha ido de viaje unos días... facil volvera para ese día. - Digo a la nada mientras veo el calendario.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

** En Tokio **

Veo el reloj y son las seis de la mañana, que viaje tan agotador y si le sumamos al regaño y sobre carga de trabajo que me queda más los problemas que me esperan. Me siento todavía más cansado. Espero a que todos terminen de bajar, no hay prisa.

Si aparezco a estas horas en la casa me comera vivo o tal vez esta esperando para hacerlo. Otro sermón, me pregunto que hará esta vez desheredarme ya lo hizo y no puede hacerlo de nuevo. Tampoco puede romper los contratos con la farmacéutica, quien le va dar los permisos que necesita.

Tomo mi equipaje y salgo del aeropuerto. Para mi sorpresa ya habían mandado a alguien por mi, es Myoga. Veo su rostro de preocupación, no es normal que mi padre lo envie a recogerme, no desde que aprendí a manejar salvo que hubiese hecho algo que avergüence a la familia. Aunque esta vez no creo haberlo metido en problemas tan serios, Totosai después de todo era su amigo.

Joven Sesshoumaru, su padre me ha mandado a llevarlo a la mansión.

Bien. – Le digo como si nada, me lo esperaba. Todo el trayecto es tranquilo, ambos no decimos nada, no hay nada que decir por más que sea el empleado de confianza de mi padre.

En poco tiempo estábamos a las afueras de la congestionada Tokio e íbamos en donde se encontraban las mansiones de los más poderosos de Japón. Como era de esperarse en una familia tan tradicional como la Taiyo la mansión familiar debía ser al estilo tradicional japonés. Las puertas se abren dejando a la vista el gran jardín el cual esta seco, los árboles prácticamente sin hojas anunciaban la llegada del invierno. Este año empezara a nevar en octubre o quizá a comienzos de noviembre, todavía faltan unas semanas.

Llegamos, Joven Sesshoumaru, su padre lo espera en su despacho. – Me dice Myoga.

Bajo del auto y voy al despacho, veo caras nuevas y otras ya viejas, lo común en ellas es la sorpresa no esperaban verme aquí. No he vuelto desde que le dije a mi padre que rompía el compromiso con Rin, hace tanto tiempo de aquel día. Ni siquiera cuando paso lo de Kagura me permitió pisar este lugar si teníamos que hablar algo tenía que ser en su oficina. Camino a una velocidad normal notando que casi todo sigue igual nada ha cambiado. Salvo los arreglos florales de Izayoi que le dan vida a este lugar. Cuando llego frente a la puerta del despacho y antes de tocar puedo oír su voz diciendo, pasa. Esta molesto se puede percibir en el ambiente.

Buenos días, padre. – Lo saludo, después de todo tenía que mostrar mi respeto ante él a pasar que no lo quisiera hacer.

¿Cómo te atreviste a pedirle ayuda a mi esposa? – Dice realmente enojado.

No tenía a quien más recurrir, es la única persona en la que podría confiar la seguridad de la niña. – Le respondo con la verdad.

Esa niña no es nada tuyo ni nuestro, ¿Por qué pierdes tu tiempo en algo como esto? – Me dice seriamente, se le ve hastiado.

Te lo explique seis años atrás es la responsabilidad que ella me encargo y yo acepte, por lo que pienso cumplirla. – Le digo.

Tonterías, ella te traiciono mejor dicho nos traiciono. Sabes todo el dinero que perdimos por tu acto de amor hacia ella. Todo lo que ha causado y me pides tener a su hija en mi casa. – Me dice.

El dinero que perdiste te lo pague con intereses y los problemas los cause yo no ella. Además que querías que la forzara a un matrimonio sin futuro. – Le digo.

¿Y qué? Fue un acuerdo hecho por tu bienestar porque tuvieras un mísero puesto aquí. A veces hay que pagar precios. – Me dice duro.

Es normal en ti, no importa romperle el corazón a una joven y si fuera necesario obligarla a tener un hijo para que tu empresa no fuera a la banca rota. Después de todo era lo único que faltaba para sellar el pacto. – Le digo.

No me faltes el respeto en mi casa. – Me dice.

No te he faltado el respeto, solo te he dicho la verdad de lo que hiciste con mi madre. O me vas a negar que llegaste esa noche borracho y la violaste. - Le contesto con la verdad, me daba asco y vergüenza aquello. Lo peor de todo es que lo hizo solo por no perder la empresa. Lo siguiente que sentí fue su mano chocando contra mi cara, me había dado una bofetada, era de esperarse nunca le gusta oír la verdad. Lo miro con resentimiento.

Soy tu padre y tienes que respetarme. – Me dice.

Jajajaja. – Me río. – Hasta donde sé yo ya no soy tu hijo, eso no fue lo que me dijiste la última vez cuando te pedí ayuda por Kagura. Me vas a negar que tus palabras fueron "Que tu tenías un único hijo y ese era Inuyasha". Por lo que tu no eres mi padre si no… - Me corta.

Ese imbécil con quién se largo tu madre. No me hagas reír. – Me dice.

Él se ha comportado mejor que tu en el papel de padre. – Le digo.

Que querías que hiciera, venías a decirme que Kagura estaba embarazada y creías que era tu hijo… Kagura la esposa de Naraku. No podía ir y meterme contra Naraku luego de tremenda ofensa que hiciste. Para tu suerte esa niña resulto ser hija de Naraku.– Me dice.

Sabes perfectamente que Naraku es lo peor que ha podido pasar, si antes esto se regía por el honor este se ha perdido hace mucho con él. – Le digo.

Pero es el jefe y se acepta. Así que deja de meterte con él. No te puedo decir que vallas a darle a la niña, su futuro sería espantoso… Solo desastre de ella como te lo dije seis años atrás. – Me dice más calmado.

Lo hice y la encontró, ella estará segura a mi lado. – Le digo.

Tiene familia al otro lado, dásela y que se encargue acaso esa muchacha no esta con Kasami. – Me dice, no creí que estuviera tan informado del asunto.

Es mi deber cuidarla. – Le digo.

Sin importarte los problemas que te traiga…. Si es así aléjate de la hija de Higurashi. Estando a tu lado solo corre peligro. – Me dice.

Ella esta bien a mi lado. – Le digo cortante, detesto que se meta en mi vida.

Sesshoumaru ella debe estar lejos de este mundo en el que nos relacionamos. – Me dice.

Muy lejos estuvo cuando estuvo con Inuyasha, hasta donde supe aprobabas su relación. – Le digo

Sesshoumaru, ella tiene que estar lejos no es solo porque su padre lo quiso así si no por su bien. En este momento Naraku se encuentra averiguado donde esta ella y con quién se relaciona. Crees que no sería capaz de ir tras ella. – Me dice.

Solo es una amiga si tanto te preocupa. – Le digo.

Una amiga… Sesshoumaru eres mi hijo y creas a o no te conozco tu buscas algo en ella y hasta que no te de lo que quieres no la piensas dejar en paz… Que harás cuando lo consigas, te aburrirás y la abandonaras. – Me dice.

No la pienso abandonar pase lo pase. Además estoy lejos de todo esta cosa o te olvidas que por lo que soy no puedo pertenecer a la mafia. No tienes un heredero y por eso fuerzas a la pobre de Izayoi a que te de uno. – Le digo.

….- Se queda callado, le di en su punto que es Izayoi, al menos se da cuenta que la esta forzando. – Tu lo sabes y por eso mismo no debías incomodarla. Esta sensible ha tenido tres perdidas desde que lo hemos intentado. – Me dice.

Todo por la tontería que solo quieres uno, si probaras la técnica de fertilización como es más efectiva, que es embarazo múltiple todo sería más rápido. – Le digo, tenía que convencerlo que eso era una buena opción no quería que diera el grito al cielo cuando se enterada de las sospechas de ella.

Suficientes problemas causaron tanto tu como tu hermano. Tres sería un desastre. – Me dice.

Me has desheredado por lo que no te preocupes no pienso reclamar nada cuando fallezcas. – Le digo.

Son demasiado las rencillas que hay entre hermanos y en este mundo son peores, por lo que se prefiere tener un solo heredero, entendiste. – Me dice.

Y si por las cosas tuvieras dos, que harás te desharás de uno. – Le digo, temiendo su respuesta.

No es seguro ahora. Un niño solo en Japón no esta seguro mientras Naraku sea el jefe de la mafia Yakusa. – Me dice.

Entonces no te quedaría de otra que aceptarlo. – Le digo.

Supongo que sí. Dejamos este tema, ya vete y llévate a esa niña. – Me dice, levantándose del asiento.

Bien, adiós si eso es todo. – Le digo.

No uses los aviones todavía, si fuera posible espera, Naraku esta molesto y va tratar de tomar represalias. Haz como si pensaras quedarte en Japón hasta que Totosai se recupere. – Iba decirle que esos no eran mis planes. – Así pienses llevártela, cuando baje la vigilancia te vas.. Te mandare un aviso con Myoga. – Me dice.

De acuerdo, gracias. – Le digo. – Mi más sentido pésame por la muerte de Inuyasha, se que es muy tarde para decirlo.

Gracias. – Me dice.

*** Con Kagome ***

Voy al departamento de Sesshoumaru a ver a los gatitos, ha pasado un poco más de una semana y no hay noticias de él. He tratado de ver si se conecta al facebook pero esta más vacía, no hay actividad alguna salvo por fotos en la que lo etiquetaron. Me lo advirtió, solo la tenía de adorno y que para él eso significaba una perdida de tiempo. Por eso no tengo forma de localizarlo.

Llego al edificio esperando que quizá al llegar me encuentre con la sorpresa de que regreso. Si puede ser, no creo que se demore tanto en regresar, después de todo él es el gerente de la farmacéutica y quien se va hacer cargo de su trabajo, quizá su abuelo. Bien eso era todo un rollo familia. Hasta ahora recuerdo como fue que me lo conto y yo me quede con la boca abierta pensando que bromeaba.

Flash back

No puedes ir a mi trabajo y ayudarme a llevar todas estas cosas o calmar la curiosidad de mis amigas. – Le digo.

¿Por qué? No te entiendo que tiene de malo. – Me dice. – Además con todas esas cosas que tienes que llevar necesitas ayuda.

Puedo sola, además no quiero que me vean contigo. Te imaginas todos los rumores que circularían. - Le digo.

Ignoralos. – Me dice.

Oh vamos, crees que es bonito que pienses que sales con el gerente y es por eso que te pusieron en ese cargo o conseguiste un trabajo. – Le digo. – Si lo consegui fue por mi esfuerzo.

Oh el proble que tienes es que seas amiga del nieto del dueño de la farmacéutica. – Me dice tratando de asimilar la información.

Lo veo sorprendida: Eres el nieto del señor Edmond Villenueve…. Pero no entiendo…

En si Inuyasha y yo eramos medios hermanos mi madre fue Irasue Villenueve. Por lo que también significa que soy el accionista mayoritario de la farmacéutica. – Me dice como si nada.

No bromeas… ¿Verdad?- Con solo ver su cara vi que no bromeaba. – Ahora si se enteraran mis queridísimas archisuperduper amigiguisimas diran que soy una cazafortunas. – Le digo sentándome en el sillón.

Tu y yo solo tenemos una amistad. – Me dice.

No las conoces, amistad en su vocabulario significa lo mismo que te diga que eres guapo…. Tu sabes que opine que eres guapo es igual que pueda terminar en tu cama. – Le digo molesta.

Deja de usar analogías respecto a eso que ya entendí. Por lo visto no te llevas bien con esas. – Me dice.

Tu sabes que siempre hay rivalidad entre colegas… Pero esas que no son mis amigas son unas que cualquier cosa que encuentren pueden armar el chisme más grande del mundo asi no sea verdad… Por lo que es mejor tener las relaciones fuera del trabajo. – Le digo.

Está bien, comprendo que en este caso puedes tener problemas laborales.. – Me dice.

Fin del flash back.

Fue una de las pocas veces en las que entendió las cosas fácilmente, creo que influyo la culpa por tirar mi llavero el día anterior. Eso es seguro, por su culpa debo pasar más tiempo con los gatitos que luego no se queje si luego el departamento se llena de mis cosas, porque estar llevando cosas de un lado para otro es fastidioso así que puedo decir que acabo de hacer mi pequeña invasión. Sin embargo hay algo muy extraño que no entiendo hasta ahora y es como el departamento cuando llego siempre esta pulcramente limpio.

A veces pienso si esos gatos tienen algo raro y si son tan organizados que limpian todo, eso suena a locura. Primero porque ellos son algo desordenados, sacan sus juguetes apenas llego, los que tienen a su alcance pero de ahí mis cosas a veces dejo la silicona sobre la mesa o algunos apuntes y cuando regreso los encuentro muy bien organizados en la mesa de la cocina, en un rincón. Esos no pueden hacer los gatitos. O tal vez penaran en su departamento o me habrá mentido y en verdad nunca viajo y se queda a dormir y arregla todo.

Mejor dejo de hacer deducciones locas que ya estoy en la entrada y tengo un montón de trabajo que hacer que se acerca la reunión con los padres de familia junto con la escuela para padres de familia. Debo revisar unas cuantas cosas y ver que actividades puedo hacer con ellos, siempre me vuelven loca esas cosas.

Por fin llego, estaciono mi auto en la entrada, hasta ahora no entiendo como el carro de Sesshoumaru llego al garaje del edificio, están pasando cosas muy raras y hasta me hacen pensar que es un vil mentiroso, que quiere que pase uin mal rato o yo que se pero no debería extrañar a alguien tan chinchoso como él.

Paso por la recepción y el señor Kato no esta por lo que voy directo al departamento, abro la puerta. Lo que encuentro me asusta y grito AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Oh my God hay un ratero, pero como entro aquí, busco el gas pimienta dentro de mi cartera y se lo hecho en la cara. Aquel hombre comienza a sobarse los ojos los cuales aprovecho para darle de golpes, todo lo aprendido en las clases de defensa personal las aplique y cuando estoy apunto de usar el paralyser llego el señor Kato todo cansado y nos ve a los dos, en si el Sujeto ese esta en el piso sobándose los mis ojos mis pobres ojos, mujer loca que me has hecho no puedo ver. El señor Kato al verlo bien dice, señor Jaken ¿Qué a sucedido? Y luego me ve a mi con el paralizer en la mano.

Señorita no le haga daño… él es uno de los sirvientes del señor Sesshoumaru.

Yo me quedo con cara de WHAYT?!

Mujer loca, ¿Qué te sucede? – Esta todo molesto, se levanta con ayuda del señor Kato. Si la necesitaba le golpee muy fuerte, más el gas pimienta.

¿Qué querías que hiciera al ver un desconocido al abrir la puerta? – Le digo tratando de defenderme.

Preguntar ¿Quién era y no atacarme de esta forma? – Dice todavía molesto.

Si fueras un ratero o criminal… No contestarías no iba esperar a que me atacaras. – Le digo.

Un ratero va entrar al último piso sin ser detectado, te pasas mujer loca. – Me dice.

No soy ninguna mujer loca… Pedazo de– Lo observo y veo que tiene cara de sao o mejor dicho de renacuajo: cara de sapo.

¿Qué me has dicho? Mujer loca- Me dice buscando peleíta.

Cara de sapo. Si sigues molestándome le voy a decir a Sesshoumaru. – Le digo.

…. – Se queda calladito yo le saco la legua.

Por favor dejen de comportarse como niños.- Nos dice el señor Kato.

Ella empezó, me ataco de la nada. – Dice el cara de sapo, señalandome.

Tu eres un desconocido que estaba dentro de un apartamento que no te pertenece. – Le digo.

Tampoco es tuyo es de mi amo Sesshoumaru. – Dice.

Amo Sesshoumaru…. Jajajajajajajajajajajaja – Me empiezo a matar de risa.

No te burles de mi amo bonito. – Dice.

Si antes me reía ahora me mataba de la risa, le decía amo bonito, en verdad sonaba realmente vergonzoso y lo peor es que por lo visto que él se dejaba. Jajajajajajajajajaja.

Deja de reírte mujer loca. – Dice molesto de nuevo.

Se me paso la risa cuando dijo eso el cara de sapo: Te he dicho que no me llames asi cara de sapo… Además como es posible que le digas… amo jajajaja bonito jajajajajajaja. – Le digo riéndome de nueno.

Por que lo es. – Dice.

Bien.. jajaja… tratare de no reírme….jajaja… ¿Cómo te llamas? – Dije tratando de calmarme.

Jaken… Jakesn Jirakawa. – Dice.

Bien Jaken, es un gusto conocerte me puedes decir ¿Qué hacias aquí? – Le digo.

No tengo porque responderle. – Me dice.

Le digo a Sesshoumaru. – Le digo amenazante.

Mi amo me oredeno que tuviera limpio el lugar y que alimente y cuide a los gatos. – Responde.

Entonces tu eres el ente misterioso que arreglaba el pequeño desorden de los gatos…Con razón que todo terminaba pulcramente limpio.

Si desordenada. – Me dice.

No me digas así… Al menos ya no debo preocuparme por que había un misterioso fantasma o lo que sa que limpiaba. – Digo dando un suspiro.

Para colmo tonta al pensar esas cosas. – Me dice.

Te va caer gas pimienta de nuevo así que cállate…. Señor Kato gracias por aclara todo este mal entendido y disculpe las molestias. – Le digo.

No hay problema, con su permiso. – Dice el señor Kato y se va.

Será mejor que nos llevemos bien Jaken. Disculpa por el gas pimienta y los golpes, - Le digo.

…- No dice nada.

Lo tomare como que si las aceptas.. Jaken ¿Sabes cuando regresa Sesshoumaru? – Le pregunto.

No - Dice entrando al departamento.

Espera, no me dejes aquí hablando sola. – Le digo también entrando. No lo encontraba por ningún sitio pero supuse que fue al baño por el sonido del agua correr.

Valla no imagine que Sesshoumaru fuera a tener una especie de sirviente y lo mejor o peor es que sea un mate de risa, ¿Cómo puede permitir que le diga amo bonito? Hasta la palabra amo en estos tiempos suena feo. Eso no importa mucho ya que este no sabe nada de Sesshoumaru ni siquiera de cuando va ha volver. Que aburrido.

*** Con Sesshoumaru***

**Tokio**

Son las once de la noche aquí en Tokio y donde ella esta hay catorce horas de retraso e innecesariamente me encuentro pensando en ella, quizá tenga algo que ver con las quejas de Jaken respecto a como le denomino a su terrible acotecimiento el ataque de la mujer loca. Por lo visto le ha dado unos buenos golpes hasta ahora se sentía adolorido, lo del gas pimienta no resulto tan inútil. De ahora en adelante debo tener cuidado con ella, no quiero terminar como Jaken pero estoy seguro que todo aquello fue una escena memorable de ver., de solo imaginármela me río o no debo olvidarme de la cara de miedo que debe haber tenido Jaken al ver el paralyzer.

Sesshoumaru - sama ¿De qué se ríe?- Escucho decir a una pequeña que esta de pie en la puerta.

¿Tú qué haces despierta a está hora? Mañana tienes que ir a la escuela.- Le respondo con otra pregunta.

Sakura- chan no puede dormir. – Dice la pequeña. Dejo la laptop sobre la cama y voy donde ella y la cargo.

¿Por qué no puedes dormir? – Le pregunto.

Se abraza a mi cuello y me dice: Tengo miedo que ha Sesshoumaru-sama se…..- Empieza a llorar. – No quiero que Sesshoumaru – sama se muera como Totosai- sama.

Sakura ¿Quién te ha dicho que Totosai está muerto?- Le pregunto, ¿Quien le había dicho tal atrocidad.

Unas chicas grandes de la escuela molestan a Sakura-chan – Me dice. – Sesshoumaru- sama usted no se va a morir. ¿Cierto?

Sakura, Totosai está vivo… Si estás aquí es porque necesitan que alguien te cuide.

Totosai -sama sigue vivo. - Me dice limpiandose las lagrimas de sus ojos. - Sakura quiere mucho a Totosai -sama a pesar que él no quiera a Sakura. - Dice limpiandose las lagrimas. No podía decir si esto era verdad porque a veces la trataba como si no le importara, me cuestiono si fue correcto entregarle la custodia a Totosai. Quizá no debí hacerle caso a Miroku y tantas cosas sucedieron en ese tiempo que todo se señalaba que ella tendría un mejor futuro al lado de su verdadera familia.

No llores, si estoy aquí es por ti. - Le digo tratando de calmarla..

Nadie quiere a Sakura porque por su culpa murio mamá. Por eso nadie quiere a Sakura.- Cuando dice eso me dolio mucho, tan mal se sentía aquí. Había pensado en la posibilidad de dejarla dependiendo de como estuvieran las cosas aquí sin embargo al ver que no es feliz y piensa que no la quieren no voy a permitir que pase por lo mismo que yo pase, ella se merece algo mejor y por el momento ella va estar a mi lado.

Sakura. ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo? – Le pregunto. Ella abre sus enormes ojos que me recuerdan tanto a los de su madre, cada día que pasa se parece más ella, no entiendo como alguien no puede quererla.

De verdad Sakura puede ir a vivir con usted… Como cuando era pequeña. – Me dice sorprendida.

Si así lo quieres, puedes hacerlo. – Le digo llevándola al baño para que se lave su carita empapada en lagrimas.

Sakura, si quiere y también puede venir Yue. – Me dice.

Si, ahora lávate la cara y de ahí te vas a dormir. – Le digo, bajándola al suelo para que se pueda lavar.

Esta bien…. Sakura no puede dormir con usted. – Me dice.

Las niñas grandes van a dormir a su cama.- Me pone carita de perrito triste. – Si quieres te leo un cuento para que puedas dormir.

SII. – Me dice saltando en un pie.

Vamos, ¿Qué cuento quieres que te lea? – Le pregunto.

Mmmm…. Ya sé. – Me dice y se va corriendo.

Sakura cuidado que te lastimas. –Digo siguiéndola a su habitación, esa había sido su habitación desde lo que paso a su madre. Sakura no era la culpable de nada, su padre tenía parte de la culpa, gran parte también la tuvo Naraku y por supuesto también la tuve yo porque si yo no hubiera roto el compromiso las cosas serán distintas y tal vez Rin estría con nosotros y Sakura no solo sería mi protegida si no mi….

Sesshoumaru-sama quiero que me lea este cuento. – Me dice mostrándome un viejo cuento, que tenía a dos liebres en la portada una grande y una pequeña.

Es para niños pequeños además que esta en francés. – Le digo.

Pero a Sakura le gusta este cuento… A Sesshoumaru –sama también le gusta y usted lo taduce siempre. – Me dice.

Es Traduce. Está bien y de ahí te duermes que tienes que ir a la escuela. – le digo.

Si. – Me dice.

Ven acá, chiqui vieja. – La cargo y la meto dentro la cama para arroparla. Tomo el libro y lo abro para comenzar a leerlo. – Este cuento se llama "Adivina cuanto te quiero" - Paso la hoja. Era la hora de dormir la liebre de color avellana se agarraba fuertemente de las orejas de la gran liebre de color avellana. Quería estar segura de que la liebre grande la escuchara. "Adivina cuanto te quiero " Le dijo. "Uf no crea que pueda adivinarlo" Contesto la liebre grande. "Así" dijo la liebre pequeña abriendo sus brazos todo lo que podía. La gran liebre color de avellana tenía los brazos aún más largos "Pues yo te quiero así" Le respondió. "Ummm… Cuanto" Pensó la liebre pequeña. "Yo te quiero hasta aquí arriba" Añadió la liebre pequeña "Y yo te quiero hasta aquí arriba" Contesto la liebre grande. "¡Que alto…! ¡Ojala yo tuviese brazos tan largos!" Pensó la liebre pequeña. Entonces tuvo una idea: Se puso boca abajo apoyando las patas sobre el tronco de un árbol "Te quiero hasta la punta de mis pies" dijo. "Y yo te quiero hasta la punta de tus pies" Dijo la liebre grande color avellana alzándola por encima de su cabeza "Te quiero todo lo alto que pueda saltar" se reía la liebre pequeña dando brincos arriba y abajo "Pues yo te quiero todo lo alto que pueda saltar" Sonrió la gran liebre y dio tal brinco que sus orejas rozaron las ramas de un árbol. "¡Qué salto!" Pensó la liebre pequeña "¡Cómo me gustaría saltar así!" "Te quiero de aquí hasta el final del camino, hasta aquel río a lo lejos" Grito la pequeña liebre. "!Yo te quiero más allá del río y de las lejanas colinas" dijo la liebre grande " ¡Qué lejos!" pensó la liebre pequeña de colore avellana. Tenía tanto sueño que no podía pensar más. Entonces miro por encima de los arbustos, hacia la enorme oscuridad de la noche. Nada podía estar más lejos que el cielo. " Te quiero de aquí a la Luna" Dijo y cerró los ojos "Eso esta muy lejos" Dijo la liebre grande. "Eso esta lejísimos" La gran liebre color avellana acostó a la liebre pequeña en una cama de hojas. Se quedó a su lado y le dio un beso de buenas noches. Luego se acercó aún más y le susurro con una sonrisa "Yo te quiero de aquí a la Luna… y vuelta" Colorin colorado este cuento se acabado. – Le termino de contar veo si ya esta dormida y lo está profundamente. La arropo bien y le doy un beso en la frente. – Sakura. yo te quiero de aquí al centro del universo ida y vuelta. Apago la luz y salgo de su habitación.

*** Con Kagome***

**Cerca a fin de mes**

Ya se lo que me espera en mi salón de clase, no entiendo porque me han vendado los ojos si sé lo que planean. Darme una fiesta sorpresa, que no tiene nada de sorpresa porque me obligaron a inflar globos en otro salón, debere tener en cuenta su intención. Me quitan la venda de los ojos y todos dicen sorpresa. Todo esta muy decorado y la pizarra estállenla de los dibujos de mis niños… Con letras que dicen feliz cumpleaños Miss Kagome y sobre la mesa una torta junto con varios bocaditos, seguro los padres de mis niños han colaborado.

Gracias, chicos no se hubieran molestado. –Les digo.

Vamos cantemos todos el happy Birthday… - Dice Eri.

Todos empezaron a cantar para que de ahí me acercara y apagara la vela Todos aplaudieron para de ahí pedir queremos que partan la torta. La pequeña fiesta fue muy graciosa todos los niños bailaron un rato las canciones de moda para agotar un poco sus energías después pasamos al momento de abrir los regalos.

Las cosa resultaron mejor de lo que esperaba de este año en el trabajo, no puedo decir lo mismo en casa. Como supuse todos se han ido, y solo dejaron una nota:

"Fuimos al cementerio a visitar a tu herma y a tu padre. Te dejamos algo en la nevara por si deseas. Regresaremos tarde. Cuídate y pásalo bien."

Con cariño mamá.

Recojo la nota del refrigerador y la guardo en mi bolsillo, miro la caja donde todavía hay una buena porción de torta y no sé qué hacer con ella. Lo que si es seguro es que mejor me voy de aquí y voy a donde los gatitos oh y la tota se la puedo dar a Jaken, ese hombre esta más flaco y su cara de sapo, quizá esto lo mejore algo incluso su humor.

¿Quién va mejorar el mío? – Me pregunto.

Si a pesar que la pase bien en el trabajo en este momento me siento un poco deprimida y en cierto punto extraño mis cumpleaños pasados en los que al menos mi familia se abordaba que existía y no se iban dejándome un plato frío para recalentar. De nuevo esa sensación de sentirme triste, sola y abandonada.

Por otro lado esta él que no ha dado ni señas de vida por casi un mes, que le cuesta una llamada para decir hola estoy vivo, incluso aceptaría que me fastidiara. Hay primero él es el que dice quiero seguir en contacto contigo, no quiero ser un extraño y luego el solito desaparece. Ni si quiera Jaken me da razón de él. Que fastidio...

Mau, mau…- Me dice mi gata, le hago unos cariños y le digo: Tu si te acuerdas de mi cumpleaños…. Que puedo esperar si él no sabe que hoy lo es. Bye mi cielo, volveré en un rato, si. – Le doy una última caricia. Pronto el me veo rodeado por el resto de mis mascotas que llaman mi atención, les hago también cariño y solo por sentirlos aquí me siento menos triste y menos sola…. – Los quiero a todos ustedes. Apenas regrese que les parece si vemos una película como buscando a Nemo… Esa sé que les gusta. – Me levanto y voy al departamento de Sesshoumaru.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

**En Tokio**

Ding Dong

Voy abrir la puerta me encuentro con la persona que se supone no debería estar aquí.

Sesshoumaru.. ¿Dónde esta mi sobrina favorita? – Me dice un efusivo y conocido Miroku que busca por todos lados a Sakura.

Miroku- samaaaaaaaaaaaaa - Escucho gritar a Sakura.

Princesa. – Dice cargándola. -¿Cómo estas?

Bien…. Sakura va estar con Sesshoumaru –sama, va quedarse con él- Dice ella muy contenta.

Entonces te podre ver más seguido.- La baja y me muestra una bolsa con un paquete, - Mira el regalo especial que te he traído.

Wau…. Es para

Ti.- Ahora me llevare a Sesshoumaru porque tenemos que hablar cosas de grandes si. – Le dice Miroku.

Esta bien… Gracias Miroku- sama. – Le dice.

De nada ahora corre a jugar. – Le dice. Esperamos a que Sakura se valla y nosotros entramos al despacho. – Me puedes explicar eso de que Sakura se quedara contigo.

Voy a pedir su custodia, Totosai estará feliz en dármela. – Le digo.

¿Qué le piensas ofrecer? Al menos aquí tiene una estabilidad. – Me dice.

No voy a permitir que pase por lo mismo que yo pase, tiene derecho a tener una infancia feliz. – Le digo.

Es su familia y debe permanecer con ella. No puedes llevártela así como así. – Me dice.

No prefieres mejor que la lleve donde Naraku y le facilito las cosas. – Le digo en verdad molesto.

No te pases… Pero Totosai es su abuelo y tu alguien que le tiene cariño. –Me dice.

Miroku. Tu sabes que Totosai es un boca floja y peor cuando se pasa de copas y no le importa decir lo que en verdad piensa a un niño.- Le digo habiéndolo pasado en carne propia cuando simplemente era un niño por lo que o me extrañaría que hubiese hecho lo mismo con Sakura.

¿Con quién la vas a dejar a cargo allá? Eres alguien ocupado. – Me dice.

Todo esta arreglado. No pongas más peros que hasta he llegado a pensar que tu querida noviecita se podría hacer cargo de la niña en lugar de Totosai, si es como Kagome Sakura sería mucho más feliz allá que aquí.- Le digo.

Quieres decir que le quieres dar la custodia a mi Sanguito. – Me dice.

Ahí se va sentir más querida que con su abuelo. – Le digo.

Si me la voy a llevar es para prepara las cosas y el cambio no sea tan brusco para ambas. – Le digo conociendo a la perfección su punto sensible que es su adorada Sango.

No me engañes. – Me ve fijamente analizándome. – Está bien te ayudare… Las cosas están más tranquilas ahora en un par de días más se podrán ir. Tengo las cosas preparadas para que viajen conmigo.

¿Dentro de cuqnto partiremos? -Le pregunto. Debo tener todo preparado antes de partir, en lo referente a los papeles de Sakura, pasaporte, permisos legales, certificados de colegio, hablar con Totosai había sido facil, me dijo que quería a la niña pero que no soportaba verla porque le recorba al asesino de su hija. Por lo menos el regalo que le pienso llevarle ya se lo he comprado un Kerberos de peluche digamos que ayudo su perfil de facebook.

Tierra llamando a Sesshoumaru, Tierra llamando a Seshoumaru. - Empieza a molestarme Miroku, le pongo mi cara más serie y el se ríe.

¿De qué te riés? - Le digo de la forma máa fría posible.

De la cara de bobo que pusiste. - Me responde como si nada para de ahí ponerse serio y decir: Mientras no sea por Kagome -chan, no me importa.

¿ Y qué si lo fuera? - Le respondo.

Lo mejor para ella es que te alejes. – Me dice medio molesto, parece un padre dándole un sermón a su hijo. – Lo único que haces es ponerla en peligro.

Ella sabe cuidarse. – Le digo a pesar que en mi interior sé que ella no podría cuidarse de Naraku.

Si es así ¿Por qué mandaste a cuidarla? Me haz pedido ayuda a mi, En Jaken era obvio pero no imagine que le pidieras a Bitorio, ese tiene sus nexos con grandes de la mafia Italiana y eso ha frenado un poco a Naraku. – Me dice, dentro de mi me quede sorprendido, yo no le dije nada a Bitorio ni siquiera sabía que me iba de viaje, en este medio todo se sabe al final.

¿Por qué lo dices? – Le pregunto.

De que Naraku se freno, es que digamos que nuestra querida amiga tiene la mala manía de irse de paseo hasta la playa en bicicleta. No piensa que puede ser peligroso, la playa queda lejos de su casa. Que se lo iba a esperar desconoce el peligro que es estar contigo. – Me dice. Eso dolio sin embargo no lo mostré, lo importante ahora es que hacia ella con Bitorio…. Ok debo de contralarme.

¿Qué más paso? – Le pregunte tratando de mostrar indiferencia.

Se encontró con tu amigo, estuvieron la tarde juntos… Se gún lo que me dijo la persona que la vigilaba Kagome, me dijo que ella tenía interés en él. Al menos tu amigo no es tan problemático como tu. – Me dice. Todo lo que me dijo en verdad me molesto, como que ella estaba interesada en él y lo peor Miroku siendo mi amigo le da apoyo a Bitorio.

Él es todo un don Juan, cierto se parece a ti menos en lo de proponerles tener un hijo con ellas. – Le digo.

Ok. Ni que fuera tan mal prospecto…. La cosa importante es que Naraku la mando a seguir. Eso preocupa o mejor dicho preocupaba, tu amigo se ha hecho cargo y como que ha espantado a los hombres de Naraku el cual sabe que no debe meterse con ellos.

Si lo sé conflicto de intereses. ¿Nada más ha pasado con ella? – Le pregunto.

Acaso ¿Quieres el reporte completo? – Dice extendiéndome un sobre, me esta tentando y lo peor es si debo o no debo caer en la tentación si muestro mucho interés no es propio de mi personalidad y por otro lado estoy que me muero de ganas de saber de ella. No debo de controlarme esta bien que Miroku sea mi amigo pero a la vez también trabaj para mi enemigo.

No gracias. Solo dime cuando viajamos. – Le digo.

Dentro de una semana. – Me dice. – Me voy, tu te despides de Sakura por mi. Más te vale cumplir con respecto de darle la custodia a Sango.

Si veo que es lo mejor para Sakura lo haré. – Le digo.

Veraz que es lo mejor. – Me dice y luego saca un pequeño sobre de su bolsillo parece una invitación. – Se me olvidaba, está es la invitación para mi boda.

¿Tu qué? ¿Ya te ataron? No lo puedo creer….. El enfermo de Miroku Kasami se casa….. Wau es el fin del mundo – Le digo fastidiándolo.

No soy enfermo….. Además amo a mi Sanguito y no aguanto más quiero que ella se a mi esposa. – Dice él.

Felicidades, ya era hora, han pasado seis años y hasta hora recién la boda. – Le digo.

Tu sabes que son muchas cosas… Así, tu vas a ser el padrino de la boda y Kagome es la madrina, Sango la escogió a ella y yo a ti. No estuvo planeado. Supongo que me prestaras a Sakura para que sea nuestra damita de honor, la niña de las flores. –Me dice.

Haz lo que quieras. No tengo problema. – Le respondo.

Gracias amigo. – Me dice. – Ahora si me retiro que tengo cosas que hacer.- Me dice yéndose con el sobre del informe. Rayos hubiese querido que se lo olvidara. No paso mucho hasta que el mismo sobre que traía se deslizaba por debajo de la puerta escrito "Sé que te mueres por leerlo" Miroku.

***** Fin del capitulo 13*****

**Notas de autora**: Antes que nada mil disculpas por la demora… Comprendan universidad y estudios extracurriculares….. Me absorben… Asi que les he dejado un capi bien largo…. El siguiente se llamara celos. Celos y muchos más celos. Se me ocurrió cuando termine este capi. Gracias por las que dejaron sus Reviews… se los agradesco en el alma.

**Sasunaka doki:** Gracias por tu review y me gusta que te encante como se llevan Sessh y Kag…

**Roxii C** Gracias por tu review pero io ya conteste tus dudas por otro lado. Espero que estés bien luego de lo del terremoto que hubo en tu país.

Orkidea16: Gracias por tu review. Bito en si fue una ocurrencia de último minuto y tuvo que ver una salida que tuve con una amiga y un llavero que tengo de osito que con mis amigas luego de una convocatoria le pusimos de nombre Bito y si fue gracioso. No me importa que seas parlanchina por no hay problema, bye y gracias de nuevo.

**Goshy:** Gracias por tu review, no te preocupes al menos has dejado uno, mas vale tarde que nunca. Si pobre Kag ella es la sufrida de la historia y tienes razón hasta donde va mi imaginación ese par terminaran juntos. Lo de la combi seme ocurrió al ir como lata de sardinas en bus pero en la combi si vas parado y son las chiquititas terminas hasta con dolor de cuello y espalda. Bye y gracias de nuevo.

**Silvemy89:** Gracias por tu review. Lo de los gatitos es por mi trío de gatos que tengo y creas o no tengo una gata hiper engreía lo admito la consiento mucho… Pero se merecía su castigo…. Bye gracias otra vez.

Quejas, sugerencias, tomatazos o lo que sea se acepta. No me molesto, al contrario eso me sirve para mejorar. Bueno gracias a todos por leer y mil disculpas por la demora, en serio cuando ya iba a terminar se me ocurria una y otra cosa para luego irla agregando. Bye. Bye.

Bbkid.


	15. Capitulo 14: Celos, celos y más celos

**Ella no soy yo**

**Capitulo14:Celos, celos y más celos**

***Con Sesshoumaru***

Son las once y media de la noche aquí en Tokio, Sakura por fin se acostado, no para de hablar de lo que hara cuando llegue como ir con Jaken de paseo al parque junto con Yue ver a Marina y Bitorio para que revise a Yue y por supuesto ella no tenía que olvidarles sus presentes que eran dibujos y golosinas. Todo lo está preparando incluso me pidió que le comprara papel de regalo para envolver todo. Se ve muy feliz haciendo todos sus preparativos, le doy un último vistazo desde la puerta y me dirijo a mi despacho a leer el dichoso informe, espere a verlo recién a esta hora para no estar de mal humor frente a Sakura porque estoy seguro que terminare gruñendo de lo despreocupada que es Kagome y incluso injusta.

Abro el sobre y leo la primera hoja:

Día uno:

Datos de la investigada:

Nombre: Kagome Higurashi

Edad: 28 años

Profesión: Profesora de Educación Inicial.

Trabaja: Si.

Los demás datos los dejo de lado ya que no son importantes, voy directo a lo importante.

7:15 am – Sale de su casa, yendo directo a la gasolinera para luego partir hacia su centro de trabajo.

7: 30 am. – Llego a su centro de trabajo, baja toda ataviada y luce cansada no deja de bostezar.

Sigo leyendo los demás debía y en todos casi dice lo mismo salvo con una diferencia de palabras o que fue al supermercado y compro cualquier cosa o que fue a mi departamento nada interesante, Jaken ya me conto lo que pasaba ahí… Nada interesante. Hasta el día 28.

7: 15 am- La persona de interés parte rumbo a su centro de trabajo luce cansada y triste, no sé conoce el motivo.

7:30 am: - Llega a su centro de trabajo y saludada efusivamente por el guardia de seguridad y las personas presentes en la puerta de ingreso ello lo agradece.

7:35 – 7:40 – Durante su trayecto a su aula es saludada y felicitada por más personas y recibe regalos, los cuales lleva a su aula. Todavía no llega ningún niño.

7: 45 – Es visitada por una de sus compañeras de trabajo que también la felicita y le da un presente envuelto en un brillante papel de color rojo.

7:47 – Otra de su compañeras ingresa al aula y también la saluda y le da un regalo que esta en una bolsa de regalo que dice feliz cumpleaños…

Deje de leer el informe … Maldición había sido su cumpleaños y yo no la había llamado ni dicho nada. Ni siquiera fui capaz de decirle a Jaken oye cómprale algo y dáselo. Jaken porque no me dijo nada, debía de recordármela. Ese es su trabajo.

Continué leyendo y por lo visto no lo paso tan mal sus compañeras de trabajo y alumnos le hicieron una bonita fiesta, le dieron regalos y cantaron su happy birthday con ella. Se llevo la torta que sobro a su casa. Es extraño, porque llego a su casa estuvo un rato y luego se fue- Acaso su familia no le festejo o hizo algo. Hay una pequeña nota al final de esta hoja.

Nota: La familia Higurashi no estuvo en casa porque fueron al cementerio a conmemorar un año más de la muerte de Tadao Higurashi, a pesar que este es al día siguiente también aprovechan en dejar flores a la señorita Kikyo Higurashi.

Con que eso fue lo que paso, por eso se fueron, sin embargo debieron considerarla a ella era su cumpleaños, hay cosas que no entiendo del todo lo que pasa en la familia de ella quizá es por eso que hasta ahora oculta la amistad que tengo con ella y siempre dice que a su madre no le agradaría. A penas llegue le mandare a Jaken averiar las cosas que suceden en la familia de ella y porque es que la dejan de lado. Sigo con el informe.

3:00 pm- Llega al departamento de Sesshoumaru Taiyo junto con una caja, que por lo visto es lo que sobro de torta de la fiesta que hubo en su centro de trabajo. Se presume que Se encontró ahí con Jaken Jirakawa, Sirviente de Sesshoumaru Taiyo.

3:15 pm – La persona de interés sale del departamento rumbo a su casa.

3:30 pm – Llega a su casa deja su auto.

3:45 pm- Sale de su casa en bicicleta se ignora hacia donde va.

4:15 pm – Luego de seguirla por la ciclo vía durante media hora vemos que llega a su destino que es la playa. Deja la bicicleta encadenada y se sienta en la orilla a tirar piedras durante un largo rato. (Se le nota triste)

4: 25 pm – Un desconocido se acerca a ella, la sorprende diciéndole hola. (Luego de una búsqueda en la basa de datos se descubre que es el Señor Bitorio Vitale) La persona de interés no tarda en reconocerlo y habla amenamente con él.

Se lo encontró en la playa, porque no lo imagine era de esperarse si tengo la misma afición que Bito ir a practicar Surf, con que ahí fue donde se encontraron. Me calmo un rato, simplemente estuvieron hablando, no paso nada más de lo que dijo Miroku. De seguro exagero para provocarme, es lo más probable conociéndolo. Me levanto y dejo el informe sobre el escritorio… Lo miro de reojo y no estoy seguro de continuar leyendo.

Pero si lo que dijo Miroku esta más adelante o si tal vez hablaron y siguieron y terminan saliendo y luego… No ella no es una de esas chicas fáciles con las que suele relacionarse Bito…. Debo confiar en ella… Tomo de nuevo el informe y continuo.

5:00 pm – Ha pasado más de media hora y ambos siguen hablando como si fueran amigos de todo la vida ella se ríe de los comentarios que le hace y se sonroja. Se nota claramente el interés que ella siente por él y viceversa. Es raro de pronto ha surgido cierta incomodidad entre ambos, ella se ha puesto a llorar y él se disculpa, no sabe muy bien que hacer ella parece por los gestos de sus manos que no se preocupe.

¿Cómo que la hizo llorar? Eso fue peor que todo lo demás, nadie la hacia llorar. A penas regresara iba tener una muy seria charla con Bito para que se alejara de Kagome. Que creía, que iba permitir que jugara con los sentimientos de ella. Bito no solía tomar muy en serio sus relaciones, todas terminaban en ruptura y corazones rotos, eso no lo quería para ella. No quiero verla llorar, no me gusta. Creo que al final terminaremos partiendo antes de tiempo.

Le doy otro vistazo:

5:30 pm: La persona de interés junto con Bitorio Vitale parten hacia una heladería, "Rin con de hielo". Ambos pasan la tarde comiendo helado y al final aparece un pequeño muffin con un vela encendida y le cantan feliz cumpleaños. Ella luce avergonzada y llora un poco, por lo visto le las gracias. El se quiere pasar un poco le intento dar un beso pero ella desvía su rostro y este termina en su mejilla.

6:30 pm – El la lleva de regreso a su casa, En el camino se ha visto a ciertos hombres que la persiguen. Los hombres de Vitale se deshacen de ellos con facilidad, luego se ha confirmado que eran hombres de Naraku las que perseguían.

7:00 pm – Llegan a su casa, en la entrada hay un misterioso paquete parece un regalo, observado minuciosamente se confirma que es un regalo. No se sabe hasta ahora quien lo a enviado. Se ve sorpresa en el rostro de ella, Vitale la acompañar un rato más pero se lo impide y le dice que no se preocupe que todo estará bien e ingresa con el paquete a su domicilio.

8:00 pm – No hay movimientos en su domicilio, salvo por un repartidor de comida a domicilio, parece ser una pollería cercano no es muy legible el nombre.

9:00 pm – Vemos a la persona de interés sacando la basura, entre ellos esta el misterioso obsequio, no lo ha abierto. Nos acercamos a ver de que se trata sin embargo se aproxima el camión de basura y nos impide ver el contenido del paquete.

11:00 pm – La persona de interés se ha ido a descansar, todas las luces de su domicilio han sido apagadas.

Fin del día 28 –

Anexos –

Fotos del día 28:

No vi eso porque en verdad me iba a molestar, más de lo que estoy ahora. No entiendo se supone que el que debería haber estado ese día era yo y no Bito. Jaken me las va pagar por no avisarme. Si me hubiese dicho sea como sea adelantaba mi viaje y estaría con ella en ese día. Pero no, el inepto de Jaken no dijo nada. Mas le vale tener un buena excusa. Si no rodara una cabeza.

Maldición, no puedo hacer nada desde aquí, de que me sirve tener muchas formas de comunicarme con ella si no puedo hacerlo sin ponerla en peligro. A menos que Hackee la cuenta de Miroku. Conociéndolo bien, su clave debe ser muy fácil.

Entro al facebook y pongo su correo… Contraseña: Me pongo a pensara un poco quizá sea Sango de mi vida, Contraseña incorrecta, me sale en la pantalla. Otra puede ser la fecha de su aniversario. La pongo y me sale lo mismo. La última posibilidad es que sea la misma contraseña de hace mucho tiempo. Que es "i_love_hentai4ever" Cargando su cuenta espere por favor. Oh my God sigue siendo esa su contraseña, este hombre si que sigue siendo un pervertido.

Reviso un poco sus actualizaciones y todas son Fui con Sango aquí, fui con Sango alla. Comprando cosas para Sango. Si que este no cuida mucho su perfil. Veamos quienes están conectados a esta hora. Si que la mayoría de personas no esta conectada, Aquí hay unas chicas conectadas que no me importan quienes serán y aquí esta, ella está conectada… desde su celular pero está conectada.

Hola. – Le escribo.

*** Con Kagome ***

Estoy manejando y de pronto siento la musiquita de llegada de un nuevo mensaje a mi celular. Espero a llegar a un semáforo que este en rojo, no pasa mucho. Veo la pantalla y veo que es de Miroku, ¿Qué habrá hecho esta vez? Para que me hable y más a estas horas del día.

¿Qué hiciste? – Le escribo justo a tiempo antes que el semáforo de en verde.

No pasa mucho hasta que la musiquita suene de nuevo. Voy un poco más rápido para llegar al departamento con los gatitos. Vuelvo a oír a la musiquita, que desesperado esta hoy día Miroku, cree que todos están a su disposición o habrá hecho algo tan malo que necesita ayuda urgente.

Leo el mensaje que dice "¿Qué haciendo?" Esa pregunta la utiliza cuando hizo algo malo y necesita ayuda, le escribo"¿Qué hiciste ahora? Cuidadito que lastimes a mi amiga"

Mientras espero que me conteste, subo al deapartamento junto con todas mis cosas, incluyendo mi laptop para escribir más cómodamente e interrogar a Miroku, conociendolo, este no es un santo, no será una mala persona pero no es fiel. Cuantas veces Sango no lo ha perdonado, por uno de los tras pies que ha cometido según el todos son mal entendidos y que la única persona a quien ama es a Sango. Otra vez suena la musiquita. No leo el mensaje, saludo al señor Kato y tomo el ascensor.

Al abrir la puerta encuentro a Jaken con unas bolsas de la lavanderia, son bastante grandes como para decir que es ropa tal vez sean edredones. Eso significa que pronto regresara Sesshoumaru y por eso esta cambiando y lavando todo lo que es el juego de cama sin embargo son demasiadas bolsas.

Déjame ayudarte, Jaken. - Le digo tratando de tomar una de las bolsas.

Yo puedo solo, niña tonta. - Me dice como siempre molesto, forcejeando conmigo.

No soy una niña y mucho menos tonta. Entendiste Jaken. - Le digo jalando más fuerte la bolsa y está se rompe, mostrando un juego de sabanas y cubre cama de hello kitty. Estoy un 99.9% que eso no le pertenece a Sesshoumaru y Jaken no parece un fan de hello kitty.

Jaken recoge rápidamente todo y se va al cuarto de visitas que siempre esta cerrado y se encierra. Por más que le digo que me abra y me de una explicación me ignora magistralmente. Por más que lo amanece con quejarme con Sesshoumaru no me dijo nada.

Sono la musiquita de mi celular y me acorde de Miroku. Me olvide por completo de él… Ahora que lo pienso el omnipotente de Miroku debe saber si a Sesshoumaru le gusta hello kitty, cosa que dudo sea verdad porque no lo veo con cosas de hello Kitty pero si le pregunto mostrare interés innecesario en él . Pero si le pregunto se va a molestar, me ha dicho que no este con Sesshoumaru, aunque el se va del punto de vista amoroso y yo le digo que simplemente somos amigos, el me dice si como no y a mi no me gusta el hentai.

"A que hora piensas responderme, estoy tan entretenido esperándote." - Me escribe, y no le hago caso, suena raro esta de mal humor y es demasiado sarcástico.

Enciendo la laptop y conecto el modem, espero que cargue todo y me conecto directo al facebook, le escribo:

¿Qué mosco te ha picado? No sueles ser así.

Me responde: Te haz demorado demasiado en contestar.

Le repondo: Estaba manejando… Acaso quieres que tenga un accidente.

Responde: No lo sabía… Ahora ¿Dónde estas?

Le respondo: Digalo usted, omnipotente Miroku que todo lo sabe… - Le digo bromeando, después de todo desde la muerte de Inuyasha parece hermano celoso que cada vez que me ve no para de decirme alejate de Sesshoumaru sin decirme porque y él no para de reñirme como una niña por no obedecerlo, por lo que no me sorprendería que supiera donde estoy ahora.

Me responde con una pregunta: ¿Por qué debería saberlo?

Le escribo: No te hagas el inocente Miroku Kasami, se perfectamente que me sigues, en si mandas a seguirme. Por lo que debes estar contento de que encontre ha alguien nuevo y no esta relacionado a Inuyasha. ¿Hice bien mi tarea?. - Me referia a Bito, despues de todo era alguien agradable y divertido.

Me escribe: ¿A quién te refieres?

Le contesto: Me refiero a Bitorio Vitale, ¿lo conoces?

Me responde: Es con él que estuviste el día de tu cumpleaños, no me agrada que salgas con él, no lo conoces, no sabes nada de él y piensas comenzar una relación amorosa con ese sujeto. No crees que estas siendo precipitada.

Por lo visto Miroku a mal interpretado todo con su mente sucia y cochina: Nadie te hablo de empezar una relación sentimental, solo es un amigo.

Me escribe: Un amigo por el que se te cae la baba, o crees que no lo sé, te impresiona su físico.

Sus palabras tenían cierta verdad pero no lo admitiría y a la vez era tan familiar a la que tuve con Sesshoumaru, no cabe duda que esta en su papel de hermano celoso: Miroku, con lo de Bito estas igual de equivocado que con lo de Sesshoumaru, solo hay una amistad. Entendiste.

Miroku me escribe: Prefiero que andes con Sesshoumaru que con Bitorio, es mejor mal conocido que mal por conocer.

Le escribo: Eres un exagerado como siempre. ¿Por dónde andas? Sango me dijo que te fuiste de viaje, según ella a buscar al dichoso padrino.

Me dice: Estoy arreglado unos asuntos por aquí y vuelvo en una semana quizá menos. Sango ya me dijo que tu eras la madrina.

Es cierto hasta ahora no me ha dicho quien va ser el padrino: ¿Quién va ser el padrino Miroku?

Él me escribe: Sorpresa.

Era cierto, iba ser sorpresa, porque en si el primer candidato era Inuyasha pero como él… queda Kouga sin embargo por lo visto no es, quizá sea alguien de la interpol, alguien que trabaja con él y estima mucho. Sin embargo insisto una vez más: Vamos Miroku no seas malo y dimelo... Soy la madrina, tengo derecho a saber quien es el padrino.

Me responde: Es sorpresa.

Le escribo: Bueno, cambiando de tema ¿Qué hiciste ahora? Que necesitabas hablarme con tanta urgencia.

Me escribe:Nada, sólo queria saber ¿Cómo estabas?

Si como no, eso no sé lo creo, este hizo algo y ahora se arrepiente de contarmelo: Ya Miroku, te creo y yo soy Bella de crepúsculo y ando con un vampiro que quiere morderme el cuello. Jajajajaja.

Me responde: Que graciosita eres… Quizá no seas Bella de crepúsculo y él no sea un vampiro pero estoy seguro que quiere morderte el cuello.

Su comentario no me sorprendía, después de todo estoy segura que Sango le conto lo de ese día, todavía se me escarapela el cuerpo al recordarlo su comportamiento fue tan diferente al que suele ser normalmente y lo peor es que por su culpa termine con chalina toda una semana y todavía hacia calor. En verdad que es un tarado no entiendo porque a pesar de todo lo extarño.

Te has quedado calladita por el comentario, al menos te haz dado cuenta de sus intenciones. – Veo en la pantalla lo que a puesto Miroku.

Si lo vuelve a intentar ten por seguro que le caerá una descarga eléctrica. – Le pongo, cosa que era verdad.

Ya lo hizo. - Me pone.

Mejor olvidalo. Ya te he dicho se cuidarme. – Le pongo. Para que se calme, me imagino la cara que puso.

Quieres que olvide el hecho de que te dejo una marca en el cuello…. Y dices que no te importa sentimentalmente. – Me pone.

En primer lugar tu no sabes como fueron las cosas Miroku, así que no opines, no quiero que terminemos peleando. – Le pongo indignada creyendo que yo iba dejar que Sesshoumaru me hiciera eso.

Saliste con Vitale y el se paso…. Eso es lo que me quieres decir. Te forzó. – Me pone.

Bito es todo un caballero y no es y sabes que aquí termina esta conversación. Bye y cuídate. – Le pongo y salgo del facebook.

*** Sesshoumaru ***

De pronto apareció como desconectada, hasta su celular lo desconecto. Me sentí vacío y mal, no cabía duda que se molesto y que hubo un mal entendido en la conversación. Porque yo pensaba que fue Bito el que le hizo aquello y que se dejo pero en eso me dice que no fue él sino otra persona. Entonces ¿Quién? A menos que se refiera a mi y a esa noche… Rayos es por eso que se molesto.

Claro, ella en ese momento no tuvo la culpa de nada si yo fui el tarado que malogro todo aquella vez. Pero lo que me molesta es que defienda a Bito. No lo conoce y estoy seguro que él lo único que quiere es jugar con ella de eso no me cabe duda y yo no quiero que la lastimen. Si solo era eso, ella es mi amiga.

Una semana después -

Todo esta listo para partir y dejar Tokio de nuevo, podra ser una ciudad maravillosa para unos sin embargo todo aquí me recuerda dolor... Nada o casi nada bueno ha salido de aquí. En cuerto modo me siento realmente bien al irme de aquí, espero no volver en mucho tiempo.

-Sesshoumaru sama, ¿Sakura volvera a ver a Totosai sama?.- Me pregunta sakura mirando al piso.

¿Eso es lo que quieres? - Le pregunto agachandome a su altura, acaso ella queria quedarse o volver, quiza creía que este viaje era como venía conmigo de vacaciones.

Sakura quiere estar con Sesshoumaru sama pero no quiere que muera Totosai sama. Sakura no quiere que nadie muera. - Me dice poniendose a llorar.

Me rompia el corazón verla así, es una niña tan adorable que ahora no comprendo como al principio pude guardarle rencor y pensar que si la cuidaba solo fue porque me lo pidio Rin. La cargo y le digo: No llores que nadie se va a morir. Que tal si ahora piensas en todas las personas que vas a conocer.

Se limpia sus ojitos con sus manitos: ¿Son muchas?.

Si además que ahora tengo a tres gatitos. - Le digo, sus ojos chocolate brillaron se notaba que estaba feliz.

A Sakura y Yue le gustan los gatitos por que son lindos y tiernos. - Me dice.

Mira, ahi viene Miroku, eso quiere decir que ya nos vamos. - Le digo.

¡Miroku- sama! - Grita emocionada, queriendo bajar y la bajo, ella va directo donde Miroku y la abraza.

¿Comó esta mi pequeña princesa? - Le pregunta mientras la carga.

Sakura esta bien, Miroku sama. - Le dice ella.

¿Lista para abordar pequeña princesa?- Le preguntamientras le pone un sombrero de piloto.

Sakura esta lista pero... Olvidelo. - Dce ella avergonzada.

Pero que, vamos dimelo estamos en confianza. - Le dice el.

Es que a Yue no le gusta ir atrás, el puede ir con nosotros. Se porta bien, ¿Verdad, Sesshoumaru sama? - Dice Sakura dulcemente.

mmmm - Miroku me ve, con un gesto le digo haz lo que quieras- Está bien, que te parece si vas con Mizuki a la bodega y traen a Yue.

Esta bien. - Se aparece uno de los ayudantes de Miroku que para mi sorpresa es un hombre y no una bella mujer, valla si que ha cambiado. Sakura le da la mano y se va con él.

¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme sin que este Sakura? - Le pregunto, lo conocía y Miroku ocultaba algo.

Directo como siempre. Mi padre me obligo invitar a los Onigumo, especialmente a Naraku por ser el jefe. - Me dice mientras caminamos al avión privado de su familia.

No me digas, a tu padre tampoco le agrado la idea que sea el padrino de tu boda y preferiria que fuera Naraku si es así, Kagome no va ser la madrina y...

Solo va ir como invitado, tu eres el padrino y a Kagome no te le acerques. - Me dice amenazadoramente.

Lo que suceda entre ella y yo, es nuestro problema, no tuyo y deja de estar de entrometido. - Le digo.

¿Qué quieres con ella? ¿Cuál es tu interes? - Me pregunta, yo no sabía que responderle, por un lado amistad, estaba seguro que no era solo eso, hay algo más es una especie de necesidad de estar con ella sin embargo no era ese tipo en la que la quisiera llevar a la cama, como fue en otras relaciones, con Kagome simplemente me basta tener su compañía y saber que no me odia. Eso es suficiente para mi.

No corre peligro si eso es lo que te preocupa. - Le digo, subiendo la pequeña escalera.

Que no me preocupe, sabes que es lo que me preocupa- Me ve y le haga una seña con la mano a para que continúe - que ella se enamore de ti y la metas en todos tus problemas, ella podría morir o quedar devastada si te pasara algo. No te haz puesto a pensar en eso. ¿Verdad? - Me dice.

Pronto acabara todo esto,además tu que me dices a tu novia no la pones en peligro, tu también estas involucrado en todo este rollo y expones tanto tu vida como la de ella. - Le digo.

Estas enamorado de ella, dime la verdad. - Me dice Miroku. Me quedo frío... Yo no sé que siento.

Solo es una amiga. - Le doy la misma respuesta que ella daría.

Con ninguna amiga te haz comportado así... En si con ninguna mujer, digo todas terminaron...- Le corto.

No vengas con todas, no soy tu. Además tu no me conoces, solo dices por lo que haz visto en unos cuantos años. En cambio tu dejas mucho que desear. - Le digo molesto, él no me conocía y venía decirme como soy.

- Ok, no sé como te comportaras en el viejo continente ¡Acaso tienes otras amigas con las que te portes así? – Me pregunta Miroku.

Miroku .- sama ya vinimos. – Aparece Sakura junto con perro Samoyedo Yue, me salvan de responderle a Miroku.

Bien entonces partamos. – Dice Miroku.

***Con Kagome***

Otro vez lunes, comienzo de un nuevo mes y no hay noticia alguna de Sesshoumaru, puedo declarar su estado como desaparecido, ¿Si no fuera a volver? Puede ser quiza por eso Jaken traía esas sabanas de hello Kitty para la persona que probablemente venga en lugar de él tal vez sea una chica porque si esas son las sabanas de Sesshoumaru es algo raro hasta de Bob esponja o los vengadores o cualquier super héroe pero no hello Kitty, no van con él.

Mejor dejo de pensar en él que me falta revisar todas estas actividades y ver que necesitare, debo aprovechar el tiempo libre que tengo. Porque si volviera él, conociendo lo absorvente que puede ser Sesshoumaru no me dejara ni un rato libre. Rayos de nuevo he vuelto a terminar pensando en él, no lo puedo creer…. Ah este paso si sigo pensando en él puede que yo este… No imposible él solo es un buen amigo el cual debe hacerse cargo de sus gatos, no siempre voy a estar ahí yo también tengo cosas que hacer además después de todo Bito me invito a cenar esta noche….

Hasta ahora no entiendo como termine aceptando salir con él, estoy segura que influenciaron mucho sus hermosos ojos color aguamarina que derriten a cualquiera…. Bien ya entendí como termine aceptando salir con él.

Creo que hasta aquí dejo todo, debo ir a ver a mis tres amores "Sessh, Kag y Tomoe" Jugare un ratito con ellos para que no se sientan solos y de ahí me iré volando a mi casa para alistarme y salir con Bito. Estoy nerviosa después de un buen tiempo voy a salir con alguien en plan casi de una cita. Hasta ahora recuerdo de cómo me lo pidió.

Flash Back:

Bito no es necesario que vengas a recogerme puedo irme sola, para eso tengo el autobús. –Le digo señalando al bus que se va.

Es peligroso que una bella bambina como tu ande por las calles sola. – Me dice muy galante.

Se cuidarme sola. –Le digo sonrojada.

Lo sé sin embargo una protección de más no le cae mal nadie, además después de un día tan agotador en la veterinaria es relajante pasear con una bella bambina, no lo crees. – Me dice.

… No lo sé… - Le digo muy bajito sonrojada, con Bito las cosas son muy diferentes que con Sesshoumaru, son más tranquilas las salidas.

Oh vamos no he dicho eso para que te quedes calladita… mmm ¿Dime que tal tu día? Todo te ha ido bien. – Me dice.

Si todo ha estado bastante bien aunque estoy sufriendo un poco con las clases de francés. – Le digo aunque se que el verdadero motivo no es que la clase sea complicado sino que no me puedo concentrar porque pienso en cierto ambarino.

¿Quieres salir a cenar conmigo el lunes? – Me dice de pronto mientras caminamos, se había vuelto costumbre. Caminábamos hasta su casa que estaba a unas cinco cuadras y luego el me llevaba en coche hasta mi casa. Era parecido a lo que hacia Sesshoumaru, esta costumbre comenzó solo hace un par de días y admito es agradable no irse sola a casa.

Me haz tomado de sorpresa, no sé que decirte. – Le digo sincera.

Solo di que sí y después de tus clases iremos a comer una buena comida italiana. ¿Qué dices? – Me dice mirándome fijamente con esos ojos que derriten a cualquiera.

Está bien. – Le digo.

Okas, pasare por ti a la hora de siempre. – Me dijo.

Bien ahora sigamos caminando que a este paso no llegaremos a mi casa.

Bien. – Me dice.

Fin de flash back

Subo a mi coche rápidamente y me voy.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Todo fue como lo planeado, no hubo ningún contratiempo. Por otra parte Sakura llego completamente dormida, tuve que llevarla cargada hasta la que será su habitación por un tiempo. Sé que debo ir haciéndome a la idea que tendré que darle la tutela a su tía, creo que en este caso será lo mejor para Sakura estoy seguro que ahí no le faltara amor y cariño y me es mucho más fácil supervisar desde aquí que en Japón.

Por otra parte tuve una charla muy seria con Jaken específicamente por no decirme nada del cumpleaños de ella y que por lo visto el lo supo desde hace mucho tiempo y no me dijo nada por no creerlo necesario, ahora como le compensare mi torpeza, podría llamarla y decirle que si desea ir a comer o cenar algo y de paso le daré el presente que pensaba darle que junto con esta pulsera de dijes por su cumpleaños. Espero que le guste. O puedo esperar a que llegue, según Jaken ella viene todos los días a ver a las bolas de pelos que en este tiempo que no los he visto han crecido un montón.

Escucho como alguien abre la puerta, de seguro debe ser el inepto de Jaken que se olvido algo. Voy para el recibidor y me doy con la sorpresa que no es Jaken si no ella. Me dan ganas de ir donde ella y abrazarla… "tal vez también besarla" No eso no, ella es solamente una amiga. Por lo que contengo mis ganas y me quedo ahí parado y le doy un simple: Hola.

Ella por su parte, me ve sorprendida, deja Kag en el suelo y va donde mi y me abraza: Hola, por fin haz vuelto. –Yo le correspondo el gesto se separa y me dice: Te has demorado mucho en volver. Creí que te ibas para siempre. – Pude notar un toque de tristeza.

Por lo visto me haz extrañado. – Le digo, esperando que diga que sí.

No te creas tan importante si lo digo es por que sino ¿Quién se haría cargo de los gatos? – me dice eso y me dolio un poco.

Bueno si es así, quizá… - Soy interrumpido por alguien que me abraza y no es Kagome, miro para abajo y me doy cuenta que es Sakura

Sesshoumaru-sama ¿Quién es ella? – Me pregunta en un susurro que solo yo escucho mientras se frota sus ojitos.

Ella es Kagome una amiga. – Le digo y la veo a Kagome que esta ligeramente sorprendida. –Kagome ella es Sakura. – Le digo.

Mucho gusto en conocerte Sakura. – Le dice poniéndose a sus altura, Sakura se esconde detrás de mis piernas.

Sakura, es de mala educación no saludar. – Le digo.

Lo siento, mucho gusto Kagome-sama. – Le dice de la forma tradicional.

No es necesario que hagas eso Sakura, dime Kagome y todo estará bien. – Le dice.

Si Kagome- sama, digo Kagome. – Le dice Sakura.

Bueno Sakura, ya me retiro, solo vine a ver a lo gatitos. – Le dice.

¿Te vas tan pronto? – Le pregunto sorprendido.

Si, tengo muchas cosa que hacer además tu también estas ocupado. – Me da un beso en la mejilla. –Bye, bye Sakura ha sido un encanto conocerte. – Me dice y se va. No me dejo decirle nada simplemente se fue, y yo que tenía planeado tener una platica seria con ella respecto a Bito, él no es para ella, ella no lo conoce bien. En la noche que paso por ella tendremos una charla sumamente seria y de paso le daré su regalo.

*** En la noche ***

**Con Kagome***

Ya no sé nada de este examen mi pobre cerebro a dado su maximo esfuuerzo, si esto estuviera bien sería un verdadero milagro. En gran parte es mi culpa por no prestar atención a la clase y andar pensando en tonterias, en tonterias como lo estoy haciendo en este momento como que él es un mentiroso, esa niña era su hija porque no hay otra explicación razonable para que ella estuviera ahí con él. Soltero sin compromiso si como no quiza sea como esos que no consideran un hijo como un compromiso. Debo suponer que la dichosa Kagura es la madre de la niña. Lo que más me molesta es que no me lo dijo. Pero debo admitir que es una niña muy linda, dulce e inocente, nada que ver con su padre.

Debo olvidar eso total es su vida ahora lo mejor es pensar en que saldré con Bito y comere rica comida italiana. Doy una última revisada a mi examen y lo entrego. Para de ahí marcarle a él y pasa por mi. Bajo las escaleras con calma y en la entrada veo esa característica melena peli plateada.

Rayos se suponía que él no tená que estar aquí, me hago la loca y me voy pero en eso escucho: Etudiant.

No me queda de otra que girar y decir: Bonne nuit mesieur.

Bonne nuit. - Me dice haciendome una seña para seguirlo, lo hago hasta que llegamos cerca a su carro.

Vamos sube.- Me dice.

Lo siento no puedo.- Le digo sin tratar de darle mayor explicación.

¿Por qué? - Me pregunta.

Porque va salir conmigo.- Dice una voz.

Esto se va poner feo, despues de ver la cara que puso Sesshoumaru al oír a Bito, es claro que no le agrado la noticia, me examina de arriba abajo y yo me sonrojo, podía leer claramente en su mirada que dice por eso te vestiste así.

Kagome, esta noche te vez bellicima.- Me dice Bito todo galante.

Ella no va salir a ningún lado contigo. - Le dice Sesshoumaru tomando mi mano.

Si va ir conmigo ¿No es cierto Kagome? - Me pregunta Bito. Suelto la mano de Sesshoumaru y digo: Es verdad yo acepte salir contigo, Bito.

Bueno entonces no habra problema si voy con ustedes. - Dice Sesshoumaru invitandose solo y volviendo a tomar mi mano, pude ver la lucha de miradas entre esos dos. Pero en eso Bito sonrio y dice: Si eso es lo quieres Sesshouaru no me opongo.

Sesshoumaru, no puede, tiene que cuidar a la niña.- Les digo y me suelto de su mano. Bito no entiende muy bien pero Sesshoumaru sabe a quién me refiero.

Jaken la esta cuidando. - Me dice.

¿Tu crees qué Jaken sea una buena niñera? – Le digo, sorprendida por su respuesta.

Es capaz de hacer un buen trabajo. – Me dice.

Es tu responsabilidad cuidar de la pequeña Sakura no de Jaken…. Así que ahora te regresas a tu casa y vas a velar por la integridad física y mental de ella. ¿Entendiste? – Le digo, y lo empujo hacia su carro.

¿Tu piensas irte sola con él? – Me pregunta deteniéndome.

Si, él me invito y yo acepte. Ahora te vas y otro día salimos por un helado o lo que quieras así que chaito. – Le digo.

Está bien, pero me llamas cuando te deje en tu casa y para coordinar, de acuerdo. – Me dice

No tienes de que preocuparte amigo, yo la cuidare muy bien, ¿Vamos Kagome? – Dice Bito.

Si, Bye Sesshoumaru, le das mis saludos a la pequeña Sakura. – Le digo mientras me voy con Bito. No me atrevo a mirar atrás porque estoy segura que Sesshoumaru estará muy pero muy molesto, oigo como cierra la puerta con fuerza y después irse haciendo rechinar las llantas.

Está molesto, no es contigo si no conmigo. – Lo veo apenada. – No te preocupes luego se le pasara. – Me dice Bito dándome una hermosa sonrisa.

De todas formas disculpa por causarte problemas. - Le digo.

Las acepto gustoso, ahora vámonos, que se hará tarde y gruñirá por no dejarte temprano en tu casa. – Me dice, abriéndome la puerta de su auto que es un lindo Maserati color rojo, si antes se me caía su baba por su el físico que tenía Bito ahora se me caía por su auto. Las otras veces íbamos en su camioneta de BMW, pero esta su Maserati es precioso no niego que hay otros carros en los que me encantaría subir alguna vez en mi vida pero este Maserati era uno de los de la lista.

Como esta es una noche especial creo que debía de traer un coche que estuviera a la altura de la ocasión. No crees. – Me dice.

Si, es lindo tu carro.. – Le digo mientras me siento.

No es del año pero es un buen carro. – Me dice.

Es un señor carro. - Le digo poniendo ojos como estrellita.

No es para tanto. Ahora te llevare a un lugar donde venden verdadera comida italiana. - Me dice.

Debe ser deliciosa. - Le digo.

Supones bien. - Me dice

El resto del camino hasta el restaurante hablamos de cosas triviales de como nos fue a cada uno en nuestro día, preferí que él fuera quien hablara más ya que por mi parte el tema relevante era Sesshoumaru y no quería hablar de él.

Kag que sucede de pronto te haz quedado callada – Me dice Bito, mientras esperamos nuestra orden.

Nada… una pregunta ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Sesshoumaru? – Le digo como para desviar el tema, aunque a fin de cuentas termine hablando de él.

Nos conocemos desde que éramos bebes por así decirlo. – Me dice.

Wau, eso sí que es mucho tiempo. –Le digo

Si, es mucho tiempo. Por eso puedo decirte que él no esta enojado contigo, eso es lo que te tiene preocupada. – Me dice.

No, total es su problema si se hace hígado. – Le digo.

Y tu ¿Cómo lo conociste? Digamos que sus aficiones no son muy similares. – Me dice.

Bueno, él era el medio hermano de mi ex y yo soy la hermana de su ex. – Le digo

¿Tú eras la novia de Inuyasha y hermana de Kikyo? – Me pregunta sorprendido.

Si.- le digo agachando la cabeza, me sentía avergonzada.

Por eso me resultabas familiar… Pero ustedes dos, me refiero a Sesshoumaru y a ti son algo, tu sabes enamorados, amigos con derecho una cosa parecida. – Me dice.

No. Solo somos amigos, nada más. Entendiste. – Le digo un poco molesta al insinuar algo semejante

Bien, no te molestes. Si lo decía es porque en mi opinión él estaba celoso esta noche. ¿No lo crees? – Me dice. Me sorprende aquello, digo porque Sesshoumaru estaría celoso no somos nada es como si dijera que yo estoy celosa de esa tal Kagura que hizo que se fuera a Japón inmediatamente y se demorara más de un mes en regresar y que para colmo no diera ni una sola señal de vida.

Tonterías, no soy su tipo para él son esas mujeres despampanantes tipo modelos y que le digan si a todo lo que ordene. – Le digo.

Según tú, no eres su tipo pero se lo has preguntado quizá te lleves una sorpresa. – Me dice.

Mejor dime como lo conociste. – Le digo-

En si no lo sé, mi tío era amigo de su madre y por eso nos conocimos o yo iba a su casa o él venía a mi casa. Solo pasaba cuando estaba en casa de sus abuelos. – Me dice.

¿Sesshoumaru no siempre vivió con su padre?- Le pregunto.

Hasta los dos años y medio vivió con sus abuelos en Francia, luego su padre lo reclamo y se fue a Japón. – Me dijo.

¿Tu vivías en Francia? – Le digo.

No mi querida, soy de Italia y estaba en mi ciudad natal que es Sicilia. Y mi tío me llevaba de paseo hasta Francia los fines de semana en sus carros deportivos, a veces iba mi hermana gemela Marina.- Me dice.

¿Tienes una hermana gemela? – Le pregunto.

Si, Marina no vive aquí ella prefiere estar en Italia, le gusta todo lo relacionado con la moda, creas o no, somos muy diferentes para ser hermanos gemelos. –Me dice.

Por lo que me dices parece que si. Oh mira ahí viene la comida. – Le digo

Si, que rico, estado esperando esta lasaña con ansias. – Me dice sobándose las manos y me sonríe con esa sonrisa contagiosa que tiene.

Continuamos la cena amenamente y como lo prometió, me dijo temprano en mi casa. No quise llamar a Sesshoumaru por lo que solo le envié un mensaje de texto el cual fue respondido por una llamada inmediata. No quería contestar pero lo hice.

Alo… - Le digo

¿Se porto bien contigo? ¿Trato de propasarse? Dime porque si lo hizo hablare seriamente con él. – Me dice rápidamente que a las justas si logre entenderle.

Antes que nada cálmate y te informo que Bito se porto como todo un caballero no como otros que conozco. – Le digo

Vas a empezar con eso. –Me dice.

El ratero piensa que todos son de su misma condición. – Le digo.

Lo único que quería era saber si estabas bien. Además yo conozco a Bito más tiempo que tu. – Me dice.

Ya te dije que se porto bien, además solo somos amigos. Al igual que tu y yo somos amigos o acaso eso no te ha quedado claro. - Le digo.

Si lo tengo. Si todo está bien, bye. – Me dice y cuelga, estoy segura que él está molesto, es su problema no me importa.

*** Días después ***

Todos estos días han estado demasiado atareados con la boda de Sango y Miroku, todos los días termino exhausta y lo único que quiero ver es mi cama. Lo genial sería que al terminar el día todo fuera tranquilo y sin sobresaltos pero si no es Sango que me saca loca con algún preparativo para la boda luego de las clases de francés y me exige que valla con ella son las peleas entre Sesshoumaru y Bito por con quien me voy a pesar que él que siempre gana es Bito porque de repente llama Miroku al estilo Sango en si ni siquiera lo llama simplemente llega nos dice hola y dice "Sorry pero esta noche , a Sesshoumaru me lo llevo" Sé que sonó medio raro, pero así es Miroku de bromista. Sin embargo se lo llevo aunque Sesshoumaru protesto en todo momento. Es gracioso. Pero cuando no es Miroku quien se lo lleva soy yo la que se tiene que ir con Sango es como si todo en este mes desde que volvió se ha puesto en nuestra contra para que hablemos tan solo un momento a solas.

A menos que cuente la de esta tarde, en la que me lo encontré en el patio de juegos de los niños. Lo gracioso es que estaba su terno lleno de tierra, al final termino confesando que no entraba por la puerta sino que se saltaba el muro y que esta vez si se ensucio, en mi opinión se callo por algo se estaba frotando su mano, podría decir que le dolió pero no dejo que lo revisara y luego dice que soy yo la que no se cuida ni se deja ayudar.

Lo mejor es que si fue es para exigirme que valla con el a la boda de Miroku y Sango. Yo le dije que no por motivos obvios, mi mamá no sabe que tu y yo somos amigos. Y el como siempre me regaño por no decirle la verdad, Todavía recuerdo su regaño y de porque ahora estoy de nuevo molesta con él.

Flash back:

Debes decirle a tu madre que somos amigos, no creo que se moleste. No le veo problema.

Tu no lo veraz pero yo si.

Explícalas, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para oírte. – Me dice.

No te importa, además ¿Quién habla? Un gran mentiroso. – Le digo.

Así en que te mentí. Si se puede saber. – Me dice.

Dímelo tu. Hay muchas cosas que me tienes ocultas y estoy segura que tu tienes algo que ver en que Bito no pueda ir conmigo a la boda. – Le digo.

Vez no vas a ir con nadie. Yo me estoy ofreciendo como tu pareja, hay muchas que quisieran tener el honor que yo las invitara. – Me dice todo vanidoso.

Yo no soy una de ellas así que vete por donde te viniste. – Le digo.

Pero si fuera el tonto de Bito a ese si le aceptas todo simplemente porque te da una sonrisa bonita. – Me dice molesto.

No se porta como un depredador en frente mío, es muy caballero. – Le digo.

Todo un gigolo, solo esta usando su encanto para enredarse contigo. – Me dice.

No hables mal de él. – Le digo.

Lo conozco más tiempo que tu y se de lo que hablo. – Me dice acercándose a mi.

Que tal si yo quiero estar con él. – Le digo desafiante, no es verdad solo quiero hacerlo enojar.

Me ve sorprendido por mi afirmación.

Él es bastante agradable y tenemos muchas cosas en común entre ellas que nos gustan los animales. Podría…. – Me deja terminar, me toma de la cintura y me acerca a él de una forma muy posesiva que me da un poco de miedo y me hace tragar saliva.

No puedes estar con él. – Me dice firmemente sin separa un centímetro su rostro de mío podía sentir su aliento. Extrañamente podía sentir como mi corazón latía, en cualquier momento podía sufrir un para cardiaco. Pero eso no me amilanaría y le respondo: ¿Por qué?- Lo veo fijamente a los ojos, esos orbes dorados tan similares a los de esa persona que ame hace un tiempo atrás. A pesar que eran del mismo tono en estos puede ver una llama quemaban, esta vez no eran fríos como siempre estaban. Está es una de la veces en que más molesto estaba y podía distinguir algo más que no estaba segura que eran.

Por que no- Me dice separándose de mi.

Esa no es una razón lógica. – Le digo.

Nada es lógico para ti. – Me dice.

Bueno entonces señor de la lógica podría hablar más ilógicamente para que lo pueda tener. – Le digo con sarcasmo.

No

Kagome, tu celular a estado sonando y… Eto… Sorry por interrumpir. – Era Tomoko que venía con mi celular.

No te preocupes este ya se iba. – Le digo.

Tenemos que hablar. – Me dice firmemente. – Me dice.

Yo me voy, sigan. – Dice Tomoko algo nerviosa.

Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo y voy a ir con Bito. – Le digo.

Bien entonces haz lo que quieras después vendré a decirte te lo dije. – Me dice y se va saltando la barda ante una sorprendida Tomoko.

Deja esa caras, es un tarado. – Le digo.

Está celoso. – Me dice Tomoko de golpe.-

Tonterías. – Le digo.

Fin del flash back.

Tomoko es la segunda persona que me dice eso sobre é. pero lo dudo no soy su tipo y mucho más importante no me importa. En la noche lo vi y ni siquiera se atrevió a decirme un hola o nada a pesar que lo salude por educación, engreído. Además lo de andar con Bito no iba en serio sólo lo dije para molestarlo por darle la contra porque no quiero que se meta en mi vida. Cuando primero desaparece y regresa como si no pasara nada y viene a ahora a creer se con él derecho que puede decidir qué hacer con mi vida.

Ah detesto que en todo este tiempo lo única que hace mi cabeza es pensar en él cuando debería estar pensando en la boda y que palabras diré para el brindis y si todo lo haré bien y que por lo visto quiera o no, veré a Sesshoumaru hoy día. De acuerdo a lo que me conto Miroku Sakura va ser la niña de las flores y Shippo el que lleve los aros. Espero que todo salga bien, más que todavía no pude ir al ensayo por motivos de trabajo.

Me doy un último vistazo en el espejo, todo luce bien. El vestido esta impecable y de acuerdo a los deseo de sango mi vestido debía ser rosa pastel. Al final termino siendo rosa pero un poco más fuerte medio color coral. Siendo sincera no me agrada el color pero que se va hacer. El moño esta perfecto, el peluquero hizo un buen trabajo. Ahora solo hay que irse a la dichosa boda. Esta vez mi fantabulasa pareja es nada más y nada menos que el pequeño Shippo ya que Bito extrañamente tenía una cirugía.

TÍA APURATE NO QUIERO LLEGAR TARDE. – Me dice Shippo, como en casi un año y medio su pronunciación de las palabras a mejorado mucho y es casi perfecta.

Ya voy Shippo, solo estoy buscando unas cosas. – Le digo, metiendo todo lo necesario en mi cartera para irnos. Espero que todo valla bien.

Ya esta todo listo y me voy en mi carro junto con el pequeño Shippo. No podían escoger un lugar más alejado Sango y Miroku para hacer su boda al estilo cuento de hadas, si podían pero bueno eso no importa, lo que interesa en este momento es que lleguemos a hora, toma la autopista principal que servirá de mucho para acortar camino.

Luego de una menos de una hora de camino logramos llegar a la capilla del hotel campestre. Estacionamos mi coche y bajamos rápidamente, felizmente llegamos a tiempo saludamos a todos y nos pusimos en nuestras posiciones. Sango todavía no llegaba por lo que no nos mataría. Con el que me encontré fue con un preocupado Miroku.

Miroku parecía muñequito de torta todo bien vestido y peinado, se le notaba nervioso. Al verme entrar con Shippo se acerco a nosotros y nos saludo también indicándonos donde nos ubicaríamos y a Shippo le dio las argolla y le suplico que no las perdiera.

Miroku ¿Quién es el padrino? Supongo que ahora ya podrás decírmela. – Le digo.

Oh se me olvido decírtelo, es Sesshoumaru. – Me dice como si nada.

Y ya llego. – Le digo.

Si esta en la esquina con Sakura. – Me dice Miroku.

Ya llega la novia, ya llega la novia. Todos a sus lugares. – Dijo alguien.

Suerte Miroku. – Le digo.

Gracias. – Me dice y va a ponerse en su lugar.

Todos nos pusimos en nuestros lugares y la músico empezó a sonar, Sakura ingreso primero con vestido blanco su peinado era sencillo pero se veía tan dulce y tierna echando las flores, hasta ahora no entiendo como esa niña puede ser hija de Sesshoumaru viéndose tan dulce.

*** Con Sesshoumaru***

Ella estaba enfrente mío llevando un lindo vestido color coral, estaba atenta viendo como Sakura entraba y saludaba a todo el mundo, ella siempre tan tierna que me recuerda mucho a su madre cuando tenía esa edad. Luego entra Sango del brazo que si no me equivoco es el hermano de Kagome, que es Souta Higurashi, y por último entre un pequeño niño peli rojo de ojos, se ve muy serio y entra presuroso junto con los anillos.

Todo esta listo para que comience la ceremonia, todo fue muy bien, Miroku y Sango dijeron su votos, ambos aceptaron amarse él uno al otro y por supuesto que Miroku le juro lealtad y fidelidad. Cosa que muchos aplaudieron, mentalmente. Para al final los dos salir e irse en un carreta blanca jalados por caballos.

En si hasta donde sé solo es una vuelta por el lugar porque la recepción va ser aquí en el hotel para ellos después partir hacia su luna de miel. Kagome se iba acercar donde mi pero la esquivo y me voy con Sakura, después de todo ella no tenía nada que hablar conmigo. Se molesta y decide no insistir. Así continuamos hasta entrada la noche en la recepción luego de decir las palabras en honor a los novios. A pesar que nos sentaron juntos no hablamos nos hicimos los desconocidos.

Cuando llego la hora de los juegos, como el de la liga en el que se me obligo a participar y por supuesto no olvidar el de a quien le toca coger el bouquet de la novia. Ese creo que es el más gracioso porque un montón de mujeres se ponen en fila lista para el ataque y con miradas asesinas, entre esa, multitud pude distinguir a Kagome y Ayame. Cree que ese es uno de esos momentos en que las mujeres se vuelven amigas y rivales. Todo por la creencias en que serán las siguientes en casarse. Que tontería.

Lanzan el dichoso bouquet, en el que todas las mujeres se lanzaron al piso se pegaron golpearon saltaron una sobre otra para que laque saliera victoriosa de esa lucha de titanes sea ¡Kagome! Ella no puede ser la ganadora porque eso significaría que sería la siguiente en casarse y él único candidato disponible es Bito el cual no pienso que llegue hasta ese paso, tendrá que pasar primero sobre mi cadáver. Tomo un trago más de Whisky de solo pensar en esa idea me molesta. En cambio ella por su parte luce feliz y sorprendida por su premio, veo como salta de alegría mientras unas de sus amigas la felicitan.

Luego viene la dichosa hora de bailar y a partir de ahí casi no la podía ver, las pocas veces que pude ubicarla estaba cerca de su familia. La sigo buscando con mi vista vi que estaba en la pista de baile bailando con, me fijo bien y es Naraku. Eso me preocupa incluso me asusta, ese sujeto no tenía escrúpulos y no le importaría lastimarla, después de todo era de los que se salía con la suya y nadie lo detenía bueno casi nadie. Voy donde ella, trata de no perderla de vista.

Estoy seguro que se encuentra en problemas por la cara que tiene. Me apresuro pero un grupo de gente se pone en mi camino dificultándome el paso, se pierde por unos minutos para ver como Naraku se la lleva jalándola, ella no quiere ir. Corro no me importa si lo notan., lo dudo todos están tan entretenidos que si ocurriera un crimen se enterarían horas después.

***Con Kagome***

No quería bailar con ese sujeto siempre me ha dado miedo y se que sus intenciones no son buenas. Si acepte fue porque me tomo de sorpresa.

Valla que haz crecido mucho Kagome-chan desde la última vez que te vi. – Me dice poniendo su mano en mi cintura y pegándose a mi. – Y te haz vuelto una mujer muy hermosa. – Me dice esto en susurro y pasa su mano sobre mi cabello.

Gracias por los halagos. –Le digo, separándome de él.

Sabes podemos ir a divertimos un rato. Espero que lleves puesto el regalo que te mande.– Me dice y se pega de nuevo a mi, este hombre era asqueroso estaba segura que fue quien me mando esa caja con ropa interior que parecía de una cualquiera.

No gracias. – Esta vez me quiero ir, él toma mi mano y me jala llevándome fuera de la recepción.

Déjeme, por favor. – Le digo tratando de enterrar mis en el suelo.

Vamos, te lo estoy diciendo por las buenas. – Me dice.

Le repito que no estoy interesada. – Le digo tratando de zafarme.

Te he dicho que no te resistas. – Esta vez usa un tono que da miedo.

No lo haga. – Le digo.

Oh que, tu noviecito vendrá de la tumba a salvarte. – Me dice en tono burlón. – Así que compórtate bonito y todo ira bien. – Me da más miedo y me arrepiento de haber bailado con este hombre.

Por favor no lo haga. – Le pido, temiendo por mi futuro y en verdad deseando que Inuyasha estuviera aquí pero como él dijo Inuyasha ya esta muerto y no vendrá a salvarme.

Higurashi, aquí estas te estamos buscando. – Dice una voz familiar que no creí que fuera a venir, en verdad se lo agradezco.

Taiyo- sama voy con usted de inmediato. – Le digo separándome de Onigumo y poniéndome junto con Sesshoumaru.

Ella esta ocupada. – Dice Onigumo.

Pero es necesario tomar las fotos antes que se vallan los novios. Además me parece que el señor Kasami lo estaba buscando, no sé que ha pasado con uno de sus negocios. – Le dijo Sesshoumaru. Onigumo lo ve como para ver si mentía por lo visto no fue así.

Con su permiso. – Dice y se fue. Espere a que estuviera lejos. Para de ahí abrazarme a Sesshoumaru y ponerme a llorar, en verdad me sentía mal y por mi de irme de ese sitio de inmediato no quería estar cerca de Naraku Onigumo.

Tranquila, no voy a permitir que te haga daño. – Me dice Sesshoumaru abrazándome. Sabía que eso que decía era una mentira, sabía que Onigumo era muy poderoso y todos le temían y que cuando el quería algo lo obtenía. Eso es lo que me escarapelaba el cuerpo sin embargo oírlo a él decir aquello me reconforto un poco.

Gracias. – Le digo creyendo solo por un momento sus palabras.

Ahora deja de llorar, todo estará bien, - Me dice.

Puedes acompañarme a despedirme de Sango y Miroku. Quiero irme de aquí. – Le digo.

Si claro. Pero será mejor que nos vallamos juntos. – Me dice.

Me separo para verle a los ojos y calmarme un poco: Disculpa por darte tantas molestias. – Le digo porque ahora estaba haciendo que se fuera por mi culpa y se lo agradecía porque en sí hasta tenía miedo de irme sola.

No es nada y mejor dejemos de hablar las paredes tienen oídos. – Me dice en un susurro que solo yo escuche.

Bueno vamos a tomarnos las fotos, estoy cansada ya. – Le digo más clamada.

Oh si vamos nos están esperando. – Me dice.

Fuimos a Sango y Miroku, los cuales lucían muy felices, le pedía a Sesshoumaru que no les contara nada, no quería arruinarle su momento con tonterías. Sesshoumaru acato a regaña dientes, mientras estuvimos juntos pude ver como una mirada nos seguía. Estoy segura que era Onigumo que estuvo esperando un momento de descuido por parte de Sesshoumaru para llevarme con él.

No pasaría más de quince minutos en los que nos despedimos de todos, tuve que contarle a mi hermano un poco de lo que paso y que me iba con alguien por cuestiones de seguridad y que tal vez me quedara con él esa noche. A mi hermano no le agrado la idea pero la acepto.

Cuando fuimos a la playa de estacionamiento. Sesshoumaru lleva a la pequeña Sakura en sus brazos que se quedo dormida. Por lo que decidimos ir en mi carro por la comodidad de ella. La colocamos en la parte trasera y cuando espero que se ponga en la parte del copiloto se va a la del conductor.

Tu no vas a manejar, haz tomado te he visto. Cundo se toma no se maneja – Le digo

Estoy más calmado que tu además solo fue un par de copas. – Me dice.

Me acerco a él y puedo percibir el olor de alcohol en su aliento: Definitivamente tu no manejas.

Tu también haz tomado. – Me dice.

Es verdad pero fue hace horas y una sola copa por el brindis. – Le digo y lo saco del asiento del conductor, el acepta y se va al asiento del copiloto.

Ya dentro del auto y saliendo de ahí me siento más calmada. Sakura duerme como toda una roca, a pesar que pasamos por varios baches ella no se despertó. Le hecho un vistazo con ayuda del retrovisor, es una niña encantadora.

Tu hija es una preciosura, Sesshoumaru. – Le digo.

Es una niña muy linda pero por desgracia no es mi hija. – Me dice.

Yo… este… Lo… - No sé que decir.

Soy su tutor legal. Por eso ella está viviendo conmigo. – Me dice.

Oh… disculpa por hacer deducciones incorrectas. No fue mi intención. – Le digo.

No me conoces. – Me dice.

Es verdad. Fui una tonta al creer que te conocía. – Le digo algo dolida por la verdad de esas de esas palabras esta es la segunda vez que creo conocerlo y me choca con la verdad que no es así.

Hay cosas de mi vida que es mejor que no conozcas. –Me dice.

Iba protestar pero que caso tenía hacerlo, no quiero pelear con él a pesar que me intriga esas cosas que oculta. Le digo. Estas en tu derecho de guardarlos.

Kagome, ¿Qué te dijo ese hombre? – Me pregunto lo que tanto temía.

Prefiero no contestar ahora. – Le digo, no quería recordar aquello o me pondría a llorar. Las cosas que dijo sobre Inuyasha me ha hecho pensar ahora que aquello no fue un simple accidente, ese hombre pudo estar relacionado. Pero Kikyo no tenía que estar ahí.

Kagome, ese hombre que te propuso. – Me dice en tono de orden. No sabía que decirle porque seguiría preguntando y no quiero meterlo a él en problemas, además de seguro todo esto pasara, total ya no va a visitar a mi familia. De seguro no tuvo nada que ver con la muerte de Inuyasha y él ya no va a molestarme.

No se volverá a repetir. – Le digo para que se calme.

Lo sé. Ahora dime. – Me dice.

Fue mi culpa por acercarme a él, voy tener más cuidado. – Le digo para que deje de preguntar.

Dilo, maldición – Me dice.

¿Qué sucede? - Dice un vocecita adormilada.

Nada cariño, descansa, pronto llegaremos a casa. – Le digo a Sakura para que se calme, tiene sueño y se vuelve a dormir.

Quería llevarme a su habitación, ya te imaginas a que. – Le digo en un tono bajo para no despertar a Sakura, trato de mostrarle calma pero dudo que lo lograra, me temblaban los labios.

Es un maldito. – Dice molesto pero en el mismo tono de voz bajo para no despertar a Sakura.

Por suerte llegaste tu y no paso nada, así que olvídalo. – Le digo, quería que lo hiciera.

Seguiremos hablando cuando lleguemos a mi departamento. – Me dice.

No quería que continuáramos con esa charla tan incómoda.

*** Fin del capitulo 1 4***

Notas de autora:

Antes que nada un millos de disculpas por la demora pero pasaron muchas cosas por las que no me alcanzo el tiempo para escribir. Como mi tarea exposiciones , clases extracurriculares, mi tía se puso mal, etc. Por más que escribía cuando tenía ratitos libres con ayuda de mi celular. En compensación les he dejado un capi bastante largo espero que les guste han sucedido muchas cosas que no me las esperaba y surgieron en el momento, espero que les guste y de nuevo mil disculpas.

Gracias a todas las personas que leen este fanfiction y por supuesto a las que dejaron un review.

Sasunaka doki : Antes que nada gracias por tu review y un millón de sorrys por la demora.

Orkidea16 : Gracias por tu review y sorry por la demara, se que el otro capi estuvo bastante largo cre que este también lo es, espero que te guste. En si los gatitos a mi me gusto porque en si mis tres gatos son algo así, especialmente mi gata que es una engreía. Y lo del Jaken malhumorado tenía que ser así, Jaken es un malhumorado y era lógico que Jaken la llamara mujer loca.

Lo de la historia de Rin es bastante complicada, ella fue la prometida de Sesshoumaru y pero cuando él se entero ella amaba a otro rompió el compromiso, más detalles de esto vendrán más adelante.  
Bito no es malo, solo esta para mostrarle algo obvio entre ese par y como viste no salió nada mal en el viaje. Ya te dije que no tengo problemas en que seas media parlanchina total para eso están los Reviews. Para dejar dudas, comentarios, quejas, tomatazos. De todo.

**Roxii C****:** Gracias por tu review y sorry por la demora, ya di mis justificaciones más arriba.

Gracias por leer a todos bye, hasta el siguiente capi que espero no sé demore tanto.

bbkid


	16. Capitulo 15: Un helado delicioso

**Ella no soy yo**

**Capitulo15:Un helado delicioso.**

***Con Sesshoumaru***

Maldita sea, el desgraciado de Naraku quiso lastimar a Kagome. Estoy seguro que es por mi culpa que otro motivo tendría para interesarse en ella. Miroku tenía razón al decirme que si me involucraba con ella la pondría en peligro. Yo queriendo tapar el sol con un dedo. Ahora definitivamente no la puedo dejar sola. En cualquier descuido Naraku se la podría llevar.

Le echo un ojo de rato en rato, esta pálida y nerviosa, hasta acongojada. Era cierto que no había bebido por lo que sus reflejos serían mejores al manejar. Pero ella no estaba con ánimos quizá debí manejar yo en lugar de ella. Ya estamos dentro de la ciudad lo cual significa que falta poco para llegar. Pasamos las calles que lucían vacías, no había ni una sola señal del tráfico que reina durante día y una parte de la noche.

Ya en el edificio, entramos a la playa de estacionamiento, mire siempre a todos lados, conociendo a Naraku no me sorprendería que nos tendiera una emboscada. Gracias a Kami no fue así por lo que nuestro arribo fue tranquilo. Fui acostar a Sakura, ella me quiso ayudar pero le dije que mejor fuera tomarse un baño para relajarse y que tomara algo de mi ropa para ponerse como pijama. Ella lo hizo sin protestar.

Mientras ponía las cosas en orden como dar de comer al zoológico que tenía en casa porque por lo visto habían hecho un desastre. Ella se tarda mucho en salir voy a tocarle la puerta y ver que todo ande bien.

Pasa. – Me dice. Abro la puerto e ingreso, pude ver que sus ojos estaban rojos, había llorado. Me acerco a ella para abrazarla y tratar de consolarla.

Tranquila ya todo va estar bien. – Le digo.

Ese hombre es muy malo cierto. – Me dice.

No voy a permitir que nadie te lastime. – Le digo, es verdad no me importaría que tuviera que hacer.

Se ríe y dice: Suenas igual a Inuyasha y fue él quien más me lastimo.

Yo no pensaba ser como mi medio hermano era diferente a él: Yo cumpliré mi palabra. – Le digo.

No te metas en problemas por mi culpa.- Me dice separándose. – Disculpa te he mojado.

No te preocupes de todas formas tenía que cambiarme de ropa.- Le digo siguiéndole el juego de cambiar de tema.

Entonces te dejare solo para que te cambies y descanses. – Me dice.

Lo único que haré es tomar algo de ropa y me iré a dormir en mi despacho. – Le digo yendo hacia mi ropero, abro la puerta para sacar algo que ponerme y unas mantas para llevarme y veo los regalos que pensaba darle, los saco tal vez eso la alegre un poco porque estoy seguro que ese muñeco de peluche le gusta. Veo en su rostro algo de sorpresa por los paquetes.

Toma.- Le digo dándole el más grande.

¿Es para mi? – Me pregunta, No le respondo solo se lo entrego. – Gracias me dice y abre el regalo delicadamente sin romper la bolsa de papel, eso la demora para luego ver su cara cuando se da cuenta de que se trata de ese muñeco que vio la vez pasada.

Gracias. - Dice muy emocionada. – Kero, oh siempre quise un Kero y me lo negaron.- Me dice abrazando al muñeco de peluche.

Este es por tu cumpleaños, - Le digo dándole una caja más pequeña.

Tu no sabes cuando es mi cumpleaños. – Me dice.

Alguien me lo recordó muy tarde . - Le digo, refiriéndome a Miroku pero lo cara que puso creo que pensó que fue otra persona.

Ese cara de sapo, le dije que no te dijera nada. – Me dice.

¿Por qué? – Le pregunto extrañado por su respuesta.

Es muy bonita.-Ignora por completo mi pregunta.

Sé que te gustan las pulseras con dijes.- Por gusto insistía así que seguí la conversación.

Si, me gustan mucho. Gracias en verdad muchas gracias.- Me dice.- ¿Está es la torre Eiffel?

Si, fue un poco difícil de conseguir además dicen que si llevas una pulsera como esa viajaras a Paris. – Le digo.

¿En serio? Por eso los otros dijes son una maleta, un avión, una cruz y por último un corazón – Me dice.

Si, ahora descansa, buenas noches. – Le digo, al notar que ella ya esta mejor.

No, esta es tu habitación. Yo soy la que debe irse a dormir en el sofá. – Me dice tomando mis cobijas.

Eres la invitada y te quedas aquí. – Le digo.

No. Yo me voy al sofá- Me dice.

Si tu te vas al sofá yo iré contigo. – Le digo esperando que se retracte y decida irse a dormir en la cama.

Que terco eres… Sabes tu duermes en un lado de la cama y yo en el otro lado, después de todo es bastante grande. – Me dice. En un momento pensé en esa idea sin embargo me imagine llamándome pervertido o algo parecido.

¿Estas segura?. – Le pregunto.

Si. – Me ve por un segundo para decirme. – Enfermo.

Tu lo propusiste enferma… Además solo es para dormir o ¿Tu quieres algo más? – Le digo para molestarla.

El sofa es más tentador. - Dice acercandose a la puerta.

Si así lo quieres estaremos bastante juntos en el sofá. - Le digo siguiendola.

Esta bien, tu te vas al lado derecho y yo al izquierdo. - Pone una almohada en el centro de la cama. Ni se te ocurra pasar de esa almohada. - No le digo nada y me voy al baño a cambiarme de ropa.

***Con Kagome ***

Él se va, por mi parte me meto dentro de la cama, me tapo con las sabanas y el cubrecama hasta la cabeza tratando de conciliar el sueño para sentir algo sobre mis piernas. Ahg este se pasa, le dije que se quedara en su lado.

Sesshoumaru. - Le grito, me destapo para verlo y reñirle, lo que encuentro son a un trío de gatos que me miran con carita tierna.

Esta todo bien. - Aparece Sesshoumaru todo agitado a medio vestir, en si su torso está al descubierto develandome que no está nada mal y se le nota los biceps, si que esta como Dios manda en su punto. Puedo sentir como la sangre sube a mi cabeza, mis mejillas rojas y lo peor que mis ojos no quieren dejar de mirar.

Por lo visto, te gusta lo que vez. - Me dice el muy engreído y por desgracia tiene toda la razón. Me dan ganas de tocar y sé que no debo. Maldita la afortunada que pueda hacerlo con todo el derecho del mundo. Eso que acabo de pensar esta mal por lo que le contesto: Eso quisieras que dijera.

Tu rostro dice otra cosa, mentirosa. – Me dice.

Buenas noches. - Le digo y me vuelvo a tapar con todas las colchas.

No paso mucho hasta que todo se quedo oscuro y sentí como se acostó a mi lado. Creo que se quedo dormido de inmediato, que afortunado porque yo no puedo coinciliar el sueño me siento intranquila al estar a su lado. Es extraño por un lado me siento segura a su lado y por otra demasiado nerviosa como para poder dormir. Paso un rato y nada, trato de contar ovejitas no funciona porque en eso aparece él a quitarme el sueño, siguiente intento tratar de llevar mi mente a un lugar tranquilo y relajado y de nuevo aparece él.

Duermete. – Me diceen su tipico tono de orden. Qué acaso él tampoco lo conseguía.

No puedo. – Le digo. Escucho como se levanta de nuevo y se va. Esto me hace sentir mal, prácticamente lo he botado de su cama cuando yo soy la debería de irse. Voy donde él se encuentra para disculparme o insistirle que el duerma en la cama y yo me voy al sofá. Avanzo por el pasillo, lo busco en su despacho, no está ahí. Mejor seguire las luces que me llevan hasta la cocina.

Lo veo ahí de pie junto a la estufa poniendo agua en el calentador. Se gira y me ve y dice: Deberías intentar dormir.

Por lo visto tu tampoco puedes.

Te mueves demasiado. – Me contesta.

Disculpa de acuerdo. Pero ha sido un día con muchas emociones encontradas. – Le digo.

Lo sé y por eso mismo debes descansar. –Me dice.

¿Qué haces? – Le pregunto.

Poniendo a hervir agua. – Me dice señalándome la tetera.

¿Para qué? – Le pregunto.

¿Quieres leche caliente para dormir? – Me dice.

Si - Le digo emocionada, me conozco y sé que eso me hará dormir. No me contesta nada y continua con su labor.

Sesshoumaru ¿Desde cuándo eres el tutor legal de Sakura? – Le pregunto.

Importa. – Me dice no muy comunicativo.

Oh vamos, Se ve que Sakura te quiere mucho, - Le digo.- Cuéntame, si.

Calla por un rato, es como si lo estuviera pensando: Ya te he dicho que hay cosas que no debes saber.

Bueno, Bito me conto que se conocen desde que eran unos bebes. – Le comienzo a decir. No dice nada, está interesado en sacar leche del refrigerador.

Que tu ibas a su casa o él iba a la tuya, me imagino que ambos debían haber sido lindos de bebes. – Le digo.

Lo que no entiendo es porque viviste dos años con tus abuelos. No hubiese sido lógico que desde un comienzo vivieras con tu padre o te quedaras con tus abuelos. – Le digo como buscando algo de que hablar.

Ah Inu Tashio nunca le agrado mi presencia por lo que le fue fácil deshacerse de mi cuando era un bebé pero intereses mayores del que era mi abuelo paterno influyeron en sus decisiones. – Me dice.

¿Intereses? – Digo sin entender.

La mayor parte de las acciones de la farmaceutica me corresponden pero en ese tiempo el que tuviera mi custodio manejaba esas acciones a su antojo. Por eso te digo que existía un conflicto de intereses, - Me dice.

Oh y viviste mucho tiempo con tu padre, creciste junto a Inuyasha. – Le digo.

La mayor parte de mi vida me la he pasado de en un internado en Inglaterra y en vacaciones iba a Francia y Japón. Toma aquí esta tu leche. – Me dice.

Gracias, sin embargo conoces otros lugares como Alemania, Italia, Rusia, etc. – Le digo emocioanada.

Un poco, ahora bebe para irnos a dormir. – Me dice, tomando su leche para luego mostrar unos bigotes blancos. Me rio de eso solo un poco.

¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Me dice con mirada asesina.

Tienes bigotes de leche, jajajaja. Pareces niño chiquito. - Le digo, él por su parte se los limpia de mala gana.

Sesshoumaru - sama bua, buah. Sesshoumaru - sama. Bua bua. - Oímos dejamos los vasos y vamos los dos a ver que pasa para encontrarnos en el pasillo a Sakura llorando detrás de ella hay un gran perro blanco.

Mamá - Dice Sakura, que viene corriendo y me abraza. La abrazo y siento que está muy caliente parece que tuviera fiebre.

Mami, mami no me dejes no te vallas de nuevo. - Dice poniendose a llorar. Me agacho para ponerme a su altura sin dejar de abrazarla: Prometo no irme cariño pero deja de llorar si.

Pero no te vallas mami. - Me dice, la cargo con un poco de dificultad, mientras el perro blanco me ve con recelo. Por otro lado Sesshoumaru me quiere ayudar a cargarla, ella no quiere soltarme.

Dejala, vamos acostarla. - Le digo llevandola a la habitación de Sesshoumaru, ya que no sé donde esta la de la niña. La recuesto en la cama: Parece que tuviera fiebre esta muy caliente.

Mami no te vallas. - Empieza a decir Sakura mientras me busca con sus manitas, sus mejillas estan rojas por la fiebre. Sesshoumaru, saca su celular y empieza a llamar.

Cariño ¿Qué te duele? -Le pregunto, Sesshoumaru espera su respuesta.

Me duele mi pancita, mamí, me duele mucho. - Me responde, su repiración es agitada. Él se va por un segundo y regresa con un bol sin soltar el celular, está hablando con alguien.

Dice que le dele el estomago... No. Te digo que no ha vomitado solo tiene fiebre. - Dice, por otra lado Sakura se incorpora y vomita. Sesshoumaru la ve. - Acaba de vomitar, dime que le doy o la llevo a emergencia.

Tranquilo cariño todo va estar bien. - Le digo por mi parte. Ella no suelta mi mano y sigue llorando. - Tranquila mi vida, toda va estar bien no llores. - Le digo y ella termina de vomitar y se vuelve a recostar, se ve más tranquila, le hago unos cariños para que este más calmada. Aún esta caliente, él me pasa un termometro

Tomale por favor la temperatura, Kouga necesita saberlo. - Me dice sin despegar el auricular de su oído.

Si, claro. - Digo tomando el termometro, se lo pongo en su boquita. - Di a..eso muy bien ahora levanta tu lengua y deja que el termometro se quede ahí hasta que suene el pitido. - (Era uno de esos termometros electronicos) Ella lo hace, esperamos y vemos que tiene 39 ºC.

Tiene 39 ºC ¿Qué hago? - Oigo a Sesshoumaru preocupado - Una indigestión, no creo que sea eso... Estuvo bien en la mañana... Algo le cayo mal, si puede ser.. Dices que le de panadol media cucharadita y buscapina veinte gotitas... Si continua mal a pesar de eso... No crees que sea nada grave... Tu no la vez... No soy paranoico, solo estoy preocupado... Si sigue así la llevo a emergencias. Yo te llamo cualquier cosa... Cuando tengas a tus hijos comprederas... Es como si lo fuera... Bien, bye. - Esa fue toda la converzación que tuvo con Kouga, salio otro rato para volver con la medicina.

Sakura, debes tomar esto, para que estes bien. - Le digo en un tono muy dulce.

No me gustan, no me gustan, mamá- Le dice ella.

Sakura, no me gusta que estes mal por eso toma tu medicina. - Le digo de nuevo.

No. -Dice caprichosa.

Sakura. -Le dice Sesshoumaru.

Está bien lo haré, Sakura lo hace por Sesshoumaru sama. - Dice ella toda tierna y toma el medicamento, a los pocos minutos se quedo dormida. Esto la ayudo a estar más tranquila y la fiebre le fue cediendo lentamente. Ambos nos quedamos desvelados pendientes de Sakura, por si le subia la fiebre o sucedia algún cambio. Gracias a Dios el resto de la noche fue tranquila, no hablamos casi nada para no despertarla, sólo lo estrictamente necesario. Como, ya no tiene fiebre, su pulso esta nornal, ya no se encuentra agitada, o vete a descansar yo la cuido. Pero por la terquedad de ambos nos quedamos dormidos al final.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Que cansancio, no he dormido en casi toda la noche. Por un lado lo de Naraku y ahora que Sakura esta enferma, de acuerdo a lo dicho por Kouga fue algo que le callo mal y por eso esta mal y no debo preocuparme, para su suerte tuvo razón. Coloco mi mano sobre la frente de Sakura, está fría ya no tiene fiebre, que alivio.

Por otro lado no sé donde se ha metido ella, ni siquiera se cuando despertó tal vez se este dando una ducha o algo parecido. Le doy un último vistazo a Sakura y recuerdo como la llamo a Kagome, mamá. Admito que se parecen y por eso mismo me preocupa que Sakura tenga algunos recuerdos de aquella noche. Solo tenía un año por lo que era muy pequeña y apenas si podía decir un par silabas en esa época. Sin embargo si recuerda a su mamá podría decir que la confundió por que se parecen o fue por la fiebre, me intriga. Hasta donde recuerdo Sakura no ha visto una foto de su madre hasta le ocultamos el nombre por si hubiera algún problema.

Para ella la verdad de su pasado es que sus padres murieron en un trágico accidente de carro y que Totosai se compadeció de ella y la saco del internado en el que estaba, cuando solo era una bebe. Total si lo único que hizo Miroku es cambiar unos papeles de una niña que tenía el mismo nombre que Sakura, todo esto para que Naraku no la encontrara y la pudiera tener en sus narices sin sospechar nada. No contamos en que Sakura se parecería tanto a su madre.

Ahora de que servirá ocultarle la verdad de quien es, pero que verdad escogeríamos si la verdad de lo que sucedió en realidad o la versión oficial que se dio al publico. Eso lo tendrá que decidir Miroku, cuando decida contarle sobre Sakura a su ahora esposa y cuando eso pase otra vez se la llevaran. Aún recuerdo esa tarde que Rin me hizo jurar que después de su muerte yo debía cuidar de su hija.

Flash Back.

Estoy enfrente de una casa que luce bastante abandonada y algo derruida como si no le hubiesen dado mantenimiento y pintado en años. Si le sumamos que las ventanas ni cortinas tiene. Será correcta la dirección que me dio Rin. Lo único que indica que alguien vive ahí es el jardín que a pesar de todo tiene unas cuantas flores.

Avanzo por el pequeño caminito de la entrada y toco la puerta un par de veces. Oigo ruidos en el interior junto con una voz que jamás podría olvidar o confundir que dice "Ya voy" Mi corazón empieza latir a mil solo por ella. A pesar del tiempo aún sigo enamorado de ella, soy un tonto por hacerlo.

Sesshoumaru. – Dice ella al abrirme la puerta y me abraza, por mi parte me quedo quieto no sé que hacer lo único que logro articular.

Buenas tardes, Rin. - Sonó muy formal.

Disculpa por ser tan efusiva contigo… Es que hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos. - Me dice ella apenada.

Desde que te dije que rompía el compromiso. – Le dije mientras en mi interior me lamentaba por aquel día ya que le dije cosas horribles para que no protestara y se fuera con ese.

Si lo recuerdo. – Dice con voz apagada, me siento mal.

¿Por qué deseabas que viniera? – Le pregunto para que olvidara aquello.

Después de eso ni siquiera aceptaste venir a mi boda. – Me dice.

Estaba ocupado, trabajando. – Le digo.

Siempre ocupado, no Sesshoumaru. Si no eran los estudios era el trabajo o lo que sea lo que siempre te tenía lejos. – Me dice.

Tengo obligaciones que cumplir. – Le digo.

Acaso te casaste. – Pude notar el temor en sus palabras.

No. Me refiero obligaciones con mi trabajo. – Le digo.

Si, que tonta fui…. Sesshoumaru, lo siento. – Me dice de pronto.

Por qué te disculpas si no haz hecho nada. – Le digo.

Tu pagaste por mi decisión de enamorarme de Kohaku, por mi culpa tu padre no quiere verte ni en pintura hasta te ha desheredaro y tienes que vivir fuera de Japón. – Me dice.

Quedo claro aquel día porque lo hice y tu no tenías nada que ver además prefiero vivir en Francia que aquí en Japón. – Le digo para que no se sienta mal.

Eres un mentiroso, tu lo hiciste porque yo me enamore de Kohaku a pesar que tu…. – Esto último lo dice en un susurro. - estabas enamorado de mí.

La veo sorprendido porque lo supiera: Tu lo sabías.

En ese tiempo no. Inuyasha me lo dijo, hace poco. – Me dice sin atreverse a mirarme.

Ese imbécil se mete en lo que no debería. – Le digo.

No te molestes con él, si lo dijo fue porque pensé que no te importaba y que en verdad pensabas todas esas cosas de mí. Es tu hermano, te estima creas o no. – Me dice ella disculpándolo.

Es medio hermano y por culpa de que él abrió su bocota me haz llamado. – Le digo.

Fue una de las razones pero no la más importante. – Me dice ella.

No la más importante. – Le digo.

Fui una tonta, Kohaku era bueno pero al entrar en este mundo en el que nacimos se ha corrompido, debes estar al tanto de mi situación. – Me dice.

No mucho, preferí no averiguar nada. – Le digo, era lo mejor para olvidar.

Kohaku esta metido en el juego y las drogas, estamos en la bancarrota, me da vergüenza ir de nuevo donde mi padre a pedirle dinero para pagar alguna de las cuentas de los servicios o para la leche de la niña siempre y cuando Kohaku no encuentre el dinero antes. Está hasta el cuello no me extrañaría que un día de esto nos boten de aquí o algo peor. – Me dice.

¿Algo peor? – Le digo intrigado.

Se ha metido con Naraku, sabes a que me refiero. Por eso quiero que me prometas que si me pasara algo cuidaras de mi hija, que es lo único bueno que quedo de esa relación. – Me dice.

Déjalo, ven conmigo y haz una vida nueva. – Le digo.

Suficiente ofensa le hice pasar a mi familia al romper nuestro compromiso que sumarle una más al divorciarme de Kohaku. – Me dice.

Lo que quieres es dejar a tu hija sin una madre y con un padre que es una escoria de la sociedad. – Le digo, viendo unas magulladuras en su cuello, me dio más rabia al ver que ese maldito le pegaba. Si lo hubiese tenido en frente quizá me convertía en asesino. – Para colmo te pega el muy desgraciado.

Fue mi culpa por no darle el dinero rápido.- Me dice ella. – Después de todo soy una tonta.

Toma tus cosas, te vienes conmigo. – Le digo tomando su mano.

Sesshoumaru… No puedo te causaría muchos problemas. Kohaku esta hasta el cuello. Tal vez la próxima cosa que se lleve de esta casa sea yo. – Me dice.

Yo pagare sus deudas y te divorcias de él para que seas libre si tanto te preocupa, no tardare más de una semana en arreglar todo para que te vallas. – Le digo.

No te llame para eso, solo para que cuidaras de Sakura. – Me dice.

Quieres seguir al lado de ese maldito a pesar de todo. Aún lo amas ¿Verdad? – Le digo.

Él ya mato todo el amor que pude sentir por él… Solo que no quiero abusar de ti con mis problemas y meterte en más de los que te cause.- Me dice, casi llorando. Me agacho donde ella y le digo: Lo único que me importa en esta vida es que tu seas feliz, así tenga que ir a los profundos infiernos para lograrlo.

No digas esas cosas, no valgo la pena y está bien nos iremos contigo. Pero hoy no, esperemos un par de días para que no sepa que me fui contigo y traerte más líos de los que tendrás – Me dice.

De acuerdo, con que hallas aceptado mi oferta de irte estoy conforme. Todo estará listo para dejar Japón. – Le digo un poco más calmado al ver que ella por fin irse de ese lugar.

MAMA, MAMA, MAMA. – Oí unos gritos de una niña.

Ahora vengo, Sakura me llama… YA VOY CARIÑO. –Dice ella, se demoro un par de minutos y regreso con una pequeña en brazos. – Sesshoumaru, te presento a luz de mis ojos. Sakura. – Me dice. Me la quedo viendo unos segundos y le digo: Se parece mucho a ti.

Espero que no sea igual de tonta que su madre. – Me dice abrazando más a su pequeña.

No eres tonta, solo estabas enamorada. – Le digo para que no se sienta mal, la pequeña me queda viendo para de ahí estirarme sus manitos.

Quiere ir contigo, le agradas. – Me dice. – Vamos cárgala un rato.

No sé cargar bebes. – Le digo.

Vamos no es cosa de otro mundo, así tómala… muy bien. – Me dice ayudándome. La bebe empieza a reír y me da un besito junto con un abrazo.

Le haz caído muy bien. No suele ser tan cariñosa. – Me dice.

Es una niña hermosa como su madre. – Le digo. – Si todo saliera bien te casarías conmigo.

No creo, tu media naranja no soy yo sino otra persona. Te mereces algo mejor que yo. – Me dice ella tomando a la bebe que no quería separarse de mi.

Piénsalo. – Le digo.

Bien, ya es tarde debes de irte, pronto va llegar él y si te ve las cosas se pueden poner feas. – Me dice.

Toma un poco de dinero, para la leche o si tienes que comprar algo. Solo espera unos días y todo esto terminara.

Si, Sakura se lo merece, ella tiene que ser feliz. Adiós Sesshoumaru. – Me dice.

Bye y hasta pronto. Bye Sakura. – Les digo.

BA, BA – Me dice ella.

Fin del flash back.

Esa misma noche me llamo Rin pidiendo auxilio porque Kohaku se volvió loco al querer llevarse a Sakura donde Naraku. Cuando llegue ese estaba muerto en la sala mientras que ella estaba muerta protegiendo a su bebe. Debí llevarla conmigo, obligarla.

En lugar de hacerme cargo de Sakura lo único que he hecho es delegar mi responsabilidad a otros y no porque quisiera sino simplemente por el hecho que me obligaron hacerlo con la promesa que la protegerían, esa era la condición.

¿Qué es ese olor? Huele muy bien, me levanto y lo sigo llevándome hasta la cocina donde la veo a ella de pie junto al fregadero lavando unos cosas. Los tres gatos la acompañan, están recostados en una silla. Ella no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia sigue como si nada y se acerca a los gatos y les hace cariños al terminar de lavar. No estoy seguro de que es, tiene clavo, canela un poco de azúcar y algo más una fruta pero cual no sé tendría que acercarme, doy un paso y ella gira y me ve.

Te desperté con tanto alboroto, lo siento…. Sakura esta bien. – Me dice.

Si esta bien, ya le bajo la fiebre. – Le contesto.

Hay que bueno, estaba preocupada, por eso le prepare unas peras hervidas para su desayuno. – Me dice, señalando la olla.

En serio. No tenías porque molestarte. – Le digo.

No es problema, además cuando estaba o estoy mal con el estomago mi mamá me prepara esto. Estoy segura que esto le gustara y no le caerá mal- Me dice.

Si seguro ¿Quieres que te ayude con algo? – Le pregunto.

Con nada solo siéntate, te voy a dar una pera para que pruebes. – Dice esto mientras me sirve en uno de esos pocillos de postre. – Toma y dime que tal quedo.

Lo pruebo y a pesar de ser un postre sencillo sabia muy bien.

No esta mal, le va a gustar a Sakura. – Le digo.

Que bueno. – Dice mientras ella también se sirve. – Sesshoumaru ¿Tu conociste a la madre de Sakura? – Me pregunta de repente.

¿Por qué preguntas? – Le contesto con otra pregunta sin embargo yo conocía su respuesta, fue porque Sakura le dijo mamá.

Es que Sakura cuando estaba con fiebre me confundió con su madre. – Me dice.

Su madre murió hace mucho tiempo…. Si te dijo eso era por la fiebre. – Le contesto de mala gana, no quiero que pregunte más, no quiero que sepa de Rin, me imagino su reacción y regresaríamos a lo mismo que con Kikyo.

Hace mucho te refieres que fue cuando Sakura solo era una bebe. – Me dice.

…. – No le contesto nada, todo esto me resulta demasiado incomodo con ella.

De nuevo estas muy poco comunicativo. ¿Por qué?- Me dice observándome fijamente.

Te repito que hay cosas que no debes saber y por cierto no terminamos de hablar del incidente de anoche. – Le digo.

Prefiero olvidar todo ese asunto. – Me dice.

¿De dónde conoces a ese hombre? porque lo conoces por algo sabes su nombre. – Le digo viéndola fijamente.

Hay cosa que tu tampoco debes saber de mi. – Me responde.

En este caso es por tu seguridad por si Naraku intenta hacer algo contra ti. – Le digo.

Voy a estar bien, se cuidarme. – Me dice, mientras juega con la cuchara.

También sabes cuidarte que si no llegaba a tiempo a noche en este momento estarías en su cama- Le digo, tratando de mostrarle el peligro que corría. Ella empieza a ponerse a llorar, no quería conseguir eso.

Crees que soy tonta y no me di cuenta de eso…. Sé que ese hombre es peligroso y de lo peor y por eso mismo tendrías que mantenerte al margen…. Te agradezco por lo de ayer pero agradecería que no te involucres en este asunto. – Me dice, mientras trata de contenerse de llorar pero es en vano lagrimas ya caen por su rostro.

Me metí en esto en el momento que me atreví a salvarte de ese desgraciado. – Le digo.

Disculpa por haberte metido. – Se pone a la defensiva. – Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras. Gracias de nuevo y creo que es mejor que me valla y no me busques. – Me dice, levantándose de la silla. No iba permitir que se fuera y peor aún sabiendo que corre peligro, alejarme de ella sería como darsela en bandeja de plata a Naraku. Me pongo también de pie y la tomo del brazo para detenerla y le digo: Estás loca, yo no pienso dejarte ir.

No te metas en esto. – Me dice.

Quiero meterme y no me importa. Entendiste. Si te pregunte por como conociste a Naraku es para saber que atenernos. – Le digo tratando de razonar con ella.

No puedes hacer nada contra él, además pronto se ira y se olvidara. – Me dice.

Kagome dime de donde rayos lo conoces. – Le repito.

Que importa. – Me dice.

Tu y él tuvieron algo antes que estuvieras con Inuyasha, es tu ex o que. – Le digo sin dejarla de mirarla.

No es mi ex. Con eso te basta. – Me dice.

Amigo cercano o simplemente un conocido tuyo. Dime. – Le digo en tono de orden.

No te importa y te lo digo de nuevo Sesshoumaru estate al margen de esto, además estoy segura que esto pasara y no volverá a intentarlo de nuevo. – Me dice para de ahí terminar diciendo. – Tu tienes cosas que no me quieres contar igual yo. No me quedaba de otra que decir muy poco de lo que no quería que supiera.

Yo conocía a la madre de Sakura, ella murió cuando ella solo tenía un año de edad y por cuestiones del bienestar de Sakura estuvo viviendo en Japón ha existido un contratiempo y por eso ella a terminado viviendo de nuevo conmigo. – Le digo rápidamente sin decir mucho.

No tenías que decirlo, respeto la decisión de que no querías decir nada. - Me dice.

E tenido la suficiente confianza para contártelo ahora espero que tu tengas la misma confianza para decírmela. – Le digo, mirándola fijamente.

Desde que era pequeña Naraku venía a mi casa de visita, por eso lo conozco… Hace tiempo que ya no lo hace –Le digo

¿Desde cuándo? – Le pregunto.

Desde que una vez intento algo parecido pero me pude escapar y llegar a mi casa llorando. Mis padres se enteraron y no sé que más pasaría porque desde ahí no vino más.- Me dice, sin atreverse a mirarme, había algo más que no quería decir.

¿Qué edad tenías?- Le pregunto.

Catorce. – Me dice en un susurro.

Aparte de tu familia alguien más sabe de esto, dime la verdad.- Le digo.

Hasta donde sé, los únicos que conocían esto era mi familia.- Le digo.

¿Por qué lo dices? – Le pregunto.

Por nada, son imaginaciones mías. – Me dice.

Segura. – Le digo.

Si, yo no le he dicho a nadie más de esto. Me da vergüenza. – Me dice.

Tu no tienes la culpa que ese hombre sea un verdadero depravado, no tienes por qué avergonzarte. – Le digo tomándole el rosto para que me vea.

Sesshoumaru, lo de Inuyasha fue un accidente. ¿Cierto? – Me pregunta, separándose. Eso era lo que le molestaba y me tomo por sorpresa, que le decía si le contaba que de acuerdo a los peritajes que se hicieron vieron que no fue del todo un accidente ella se culparía.

Claro que lo fue, estaban yendo muy rápido e Inuyasha tomo mal la curva y se choco contra el poste. – Le digo.

Si, tienes razón fue un accidente. – Me dice.- Gracias de nuevo por todo. - Me dice esto abrazándome.

Sesshoumaru-sama. Sakura tiene hambre. – Escuchamos una vocecita detrás nuestro, no entiendo porque ambos nos sonrojamos, ella más yo por mi parte miro a otro lado para que no lo vieran.

En serio Sakura tienes hambre, que te parece si comes estas ricas peras que he cocinado para ti. – Le dice ella poniéndose a su altura.

Sakura, me ve de reojo, no sabe que decir, por lo que hablo por ella. Ella gustosa comerá y le encantara, la cargo y la coloco en una silla.

Aquí esta, Sakura, buen provecho.- Le dice ella.

Sakura lo prueba viéndolo un poco raro y se lo come para luego poner una carita feliz y comer con más gusto para decir al terminar de masticar. Esta riquísimo Kagome-chan.

Me alegra que te guste. Sakura… Tienes que recuperarte pronto para que mañana vallas a la escuela. – Le dice ella, Está vez se ha metido en problemas, la escuela era un tema sensible para Sakura.

Sakura deja de comer y suelta su cuchara para agachar su cabeza y no se miraban bien sus ojos, ya me lo temía. Kagome me ve de reojo, se dio cuenta que dijo algo que no debía pero no entendía muy bien el porqué.

Es verdad, ahora vas a una escuela nueva y seguro vas a extrañar a tus amigas de la otra escuela. – Dice ella como para tratar de solucionar el asunto sin saber que lo empeora.

Sakura-chan no quiere volver a ninguna escuela…. En la escuela son malas con Sakura. - Dice ella molesta.

Cariño, no todas las escuelas son iguales, como las niñas y los niños. – Le dice Kagome. - ¿Verdad? Sesshoumaru. – Me pregunta buscando mi ayuda.

Si, además tienes que ir a la escuela mañana, no hay peros que valgan esta vez. Miroku no esta vez para apañarte. – Le digo, recordando que todos estos días si se salvo de ir fue por Miroku y su boda aunque estoy seguro que lo hacía para ayudar a Sakura.

Pero si Miroku-sama me necesita y no estoy. – Dice ella toda inocente.

Sakura la escuela es muy importante y puedes hacer muchos amigos y divertirte…. Además eres una niña tan adorable que todos van a querer ser tus amigos. – Le dice ella.

No, en mi otra escuela nadie se juntaba con Sakura…Porque no tenía papás. – Dice ella. – Lo mismo va pasar en esta escuela.

No creo mi cielo, sabes yo conozco un niño que no tiene tampoco a su papás porque se fueron al cielo y todos sus amigos lo quieren. –Le dice

¿En serio? – Dice Sakura.

Si y nosotros también te queremos a pesar que te conozco por muy poco tiempo te he llegado a querer mucho.- Le dice ella.

Tu crees que el colegio sea igual… Tengo miedo. – Dice Sakura.

Es normal que tengas miedo el primer día de clases, yo también lo tenía. – le dice ella.

Mmm Kagome puedes llevarme tu a la escuela mañana. – Le pregunta.

No creo que pueda ella tiene que ir a trabajar, Sakura. – Le contesto, conocía su horario, antes de las ocho de la mañana tenía que estar ahí.

-No sé, ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu nueva escuela? – Le pregunta ella.

Esta en el colegio nuestra señora de Paris(Aviso es colegio inventado) – Le respondo viendo la expresión en su rostro, da un poco de risa, se ha dado cuenta que esta un poco lejos.

Está bien lo haré pero tenemos que ir temprano para que llegue a tiempo a mi trabajo. – Le dice ella.

No tienes que hacerlo, yo la llevare. –le digo para que no sé preocupe.

No es problema. Bueno Sakura ya me tengo que ir, que deben estar preocupados en mi casa. – Nos dice.

Segura, no quieres quedarte un rato más. – Le digo.

No, además quiero llegar antes que despierten, Bye Sesshoumaru, Sakura ha sido un encanto conocerte y no olvides despertarte temprano. – Dice ella despidiéndose de nosotros.

Estas segura, te podemos acompañar. Y luego nos regresamos en taxi. Es peligroso – Le digo.

Esta bien. Dice ella.

*** Con Kagome ***

Los dos me acompañaron a dejarme, fue un paseo tranquilo en la que Sakura me conto como era su vida en Japón y que unas cuantas veces paso aquí las vacaciones con Sesshoumaru y que se divirtió mucho, que le gustaba estar con Sesshoumaru. Estoy casi segura que para Sakura, Sesshoumaru es como su padre aunque no se lo diga, siempre se refiere a él como Sesshoumaru sama y algo me dice que parte de culpa de eso la tiene Jaken o quizás las personas con las que vivía que por lo que me dijo Sakura eran Totosai – Sama y Saori-sama que era la esposa del señor que era unas personas mayores.

Al final ese par no quería dejarme libre si de ellos hubiese dependido me pasaba todo el domingo con ellos. Con lo único que pude persuadirlos es que tenía trabajo que hacer y con la promesa que el siguiente domingo la pasaría con ellos. Creo que se a donde los llevare, A Sakura le encantara y para que no se sienta sola voy a llevar a Shippo con nosotros. Será un divertido día de campo y comeremos un delicioso helado… Para eso solo falta una semana.

*** Lunes ***

5:45 am – tummm, tummmmmm, tum ( Estilo sirena de barco de Bob esponja)

Busco el condenado celular entre todas mis cosas y no lo encuentro para apagarlo y seguir durmiendo. Continuo tanteando y lo único que encuentro es el control de la tele que al igual que el despertador se enciende, al menos son noticias y no la sirena de barco que hasta ahora no se calla, voy a tener que levantarme a buscarlo. Me levanto y para colmo lo deje sobre la tele. Se nota que quería despertar a toda costa.

Me levanto, apago la cochina alarma y empiezo a estirarme y bostezar para solo tomar mi toalla e ir a bañarme, con lo que detesto bañarme en las mañanas temprano, prefiero la noche… Pero como me imagino la cara de esa mujeres estiradas que abundaran en ese colegio una tiene que ir regia y no como siempre voy a mi trabajo "semi regia". No tardo en vestirme y ponerme un traje de sastre, voy con falda o pantalón…mmmm…. Odio las faldas, bueno de todas formas después me cambiare. Bueno será con falda.

Son las 6:30 am, no he demorado mucho estoy a tiempo. El trafico está tranquilo, no hay casi carros y unos cuantos autobuses, en menos de quince minutos llegue al departamento de Sesshoumaru, el señor Kato todavía no está en su puesto, debe ser todavía temprano, uso llave que me dio Sesshoumaru. Al entrar todo está muy tranquilo.

Ya llegue, Sakura, - Digo para anunciar mi llegado. Se nota de inmediato al ver que viene una comitiva a recibirme, en la que están los gatos y le perro de Sakura que se llama Yue y por último Sakura que viene corriendo, con un bigote de leche.

Kagome-chan viniste- Dice ella emocionada y me abraza yo también lo hago y me doy cuenta que por lo visto alguien supuestamente la ayudo a peinarse.

Te prometí que te llevaría a tu nuevo colegio… ¿Sakura tú te peinaste sola? – Le pregunto.

No Sesshoumaru – sama me ayudo. ¿Te gusta? – Dice ella toda inocente.

Si está muy lindo. Quieres te ponga unos ganchitos para que quede más bonito – Le digo, mostrándole unos que tenía para casos como este.

Si. – Responde muy contenta. Con dificultad logro arreglar el peinado y quedo mejor de lo que esperaba.

Sakura ven, no has terminado toda tu leche. - Oigo decir a Sesshoumaru.

Vamos kagome. -Me dice mientras me jala del brazoy me lleva a a í esta pulcramente vestido Sesshoumaru, lleva puesto un terno negro y una camisa y una corbata dorada que hace juego con el color de sus ojos. Si antes me era complicado ignorar el hecho que era un hombre guapo con él que muchas soñarían, me incluyo en el grupo. Está vez es algo imposible, se ve tan... no debe pensar en guapo y galanazo que esta, él es simplemente un amigo y nunca habra algo más que eso...Si que envidio a la que ande con él.

Kagome. – Me llaman la atención.

Eh si – Digo volviendo a la realidad y sentir como mis mejillas se ponen rojas.

¿Estás bien? – Me pregunta él. Evito mirarlo o trato de concentrarme en lo que sea que no este relacionado con él. Es casi imposible porque de nuevo el recuerdo de su torso bien definido… Sé que esta debajo de toda esa ropa yyyy…. No debo pensar en eso, no debo hacerlo.

Tu no estás bien, ¿Qué te sucede? Tienes fiebre. – Me pregunta ahora preocupado. Si supiera lo que estoy pensando se burlaría y aprobecharia de la situación.

Estoy bien… Ya debemos irnos Sakura. – Le digo.

Si Kagome… Adios Sesshoumaru-sama. – Le dice la niña y le da un beso en la mejilla junto con un abrazo.

Salut y recuerda hablar en fránces y pasare yo por ti en la salida, no lo olvides. – Le dice.

Oui, Sesshoumaru sama. – Le dice ella mostrándole una sonrisa, él le hace una caricia en la cabeza.

Au revoir, étudiant. - Me dice.

Au revoir, monsieur. - Le contesto.

Tienes que entrar por la dirección para que le digan a Sakura cual es su salon. -Me dice esto.

De acuerdo, goodbye Sir.- Le digo esto al final en ingles para fastidiarlo. No dice nada, se ha molestado. Veo el reloj y es tardisimo, voy a llegar tarde al trabajo.

Vamos Sakura. - Le digo y ella me sigue.

Voy lo más rápido que puedo trato de pasar entrcarros. Según el gps esta es la ruta más rrta para llegar. tenía razon, hicimos el recorrido en tiempo record.

Ayudo a bajar a Sakura del coche y entramos por la dirección y les informo de sobre Sakura y me dicen que Sesshoumaru informonque yo la traería. Pero la señorita que me atendio penso que era la esposa de él cuando le dije que no, me parece que se quedo con la idea de que somos novios o enamorados ya no le dije nada porque Sakura estaba que se reía por lo bajito.

De ahí nos tuvimos que despedir, Sakura se veía nerviosa le dije que se calmara que todo iría bien para luego de decirle chau y con un beso y un abrazo, ella al final medecía adios con su mano. Me fui un poco más calmada al ver que la señora con la que se fue tenía un rostro amable.

Veo el reloj, faltan quince minutos para que ingresen mis alumnos, debo ir lo más rápido que pueda. Uso el gps y busco la ruta más corta para llegar. Acelero y paso entre los carros, después de todo sirvieron las clases de manejo que me dio Inuyasha, ya que no solo depende de la potencia del carro sino que lo más importante es la habilidad del piloto. Pero por más habioidad que uno tengo no puedes hacer nada contra el condenado tráfico a menos que tuvieras alas o esa mototaxi dee la propaganda de James Bond y master card. Con una mototaxi así junto a ese chofer llego en 5 minutos.

Maldición la ruta más corta tiene un tráfico que da miedo, tendre que usar el de mi celular ese muestra la ruta menos congestionada. Si mal no recuerdo los puntitos rojos es igual a congestión por lo que esta ruta es un poco más larga pero esta libre, la sigo. No puedo ir muy rápido ya que es a residencial y hay un monton de roompe muelles. M uedan cinco minutos y estoy a cinco cuadras y un semafor en rojo, cuento los segundos, vamos da ver, da verde, por fin avanzo y me estaciono en mi sitio, alguien tambien recien llega. Miro de reojo y veo de quien se trata es Sesshoumaru.

Lo saludo: Buenos días, señor Taiyo.

Buenos días. - Me responde mientras vamos a la puerta, se atrasa un poco para darme pase para al final entrar los dos al mismo tiempo y ser vistos por Tomoko que llevo la mano a la boca. Había evitado ese tema airosamente y esta vez no me escaparia, confio en que ella no hable más de la cuenta sino tendre problemas. Puse carita de resignación, mientras él en un susurro que solo yo pude escuchar me decía suerte. si que la necesitaría.

Cuando llegue al salon, me encontre a Tomoko esperandome y viendome de arriba ha abajo. Creo que estaba atando cabos de una forma muy loca y poco lógica creo que hasta malinterpretaría al ver que ambos llegamos juntos y para colmo muy bien vestidos, sobre todo yo. Estoy segura que ella piensa que estoy saliendo con él.

¿Vas a ir a una entrevista de trabajo? – Me pregunta.

Ah… No ¿Por qué tendría que ir a una? – Le digo.

Por la forma en que has venido indicaría eso además de que no puedes salir con alguien de tu sabes donde…. – Me dice.

No somos nada de lo que piensas y esto es por un favor que le hice ha alguien….. Luego hablamos…. Maldición me olvide mi ropa. – Digo.

Es lo que creo que hiciste. Cuantas veces te hemos cantado la canción de yo se cuidar mi cuerpo…. Que mal Kagome. – Me dice Tomoko regañándome.

No es nada de lo que piensas, ya dormí en mi camita y la ropa la olvide en mi casa y luego hablamos. – Le digo poniéndome roja como un tomate.

Más te vale…. Pero a fin de cuentas, está un bombón. – Me dice mientras se va a su salón.

Todo el día me la he pasado con tacos talla siete, felizmente escogí los normales y no los aguja porque con esos me moría, al menos hoy día no tocaba clase de psicomotricidad. Sin embargo mis pies duelen, horrores…. Al menos solo faltan que se vallan un par de niños.

Toshiro Nakuma, Tosshiro Nakuma. – Llaman desde la entrada. Le ayudo a ponerse su mochila y le doy su lonchera de Naruto.

Cuidate, Toshiro, mañana nos vemos. – Le digo.

Si miss Kagome… Chau- me dice con su manito y veo como se va hacia la salida.

Valentina Frugol Valentina Frugol. – Llaman a mi última alumnita, también la ayudo con su mochila y lonchera para que no se le olvide nada.

Chau misss…. Mami, Mami viniste. – Dice ella corriendo donde su mamá que la abraza a Valentina, que tierna escena.

Ya se han ido todos nuestros alumnos hasta los del turno tarde para que hablemos todo lo que queramos. -Me dice Tomoko detrás mío, se iba a cobrar venganza, que melo.

Antes que nada él sólo es un amigo. - Le digo.

Te creere, ¿De dónde lo conoces? - Me pregunta.

Es el medio hermano de Inuyasha. - Le digo sin mirarla.

Ese fue el novio de tu hermana, con razón que se m hacia familiar aparte del apellido Taiyo... Pero como así empezaron a salir como "amigos". - Me dice recalcando la palabra amigos. No estaba segura de decirle que el famoso monsieur era él.

Confiesa.- Me dice amenazante.

Es el monsieur. - Digo en un susurro.

Tu tienes algo con él más que una amistad... Se nota a leguas. A ti te gusta él y viceversa. Te cela por cierto ¿Quién es Bito? -Me dice.

Eto creo que me voy. – Le digo tratando de escapar.

Tu no te vas a ningún lado. - Me dice interponiéndose entre la puerta y yo. - O quieres que llame a Yuka y Eri.

No hay nada entre Sesshoumaru y yo, es un tonto. Bito es nuestro amigo, él me lo presento además yo no tengo la culpa que sea tan galante. - Le digo.

Oh ¿Cómo es? y la verdad. - Me dice, saco mi celular y le muestro la foto que nos sacamos el día de mi cumpleaños. Examina la imagen con mucho detenimiento hasta la agranda, para decirme: Bito no esta nada mal y nuestro jefe no se queda atrás. Tu tienes interés en Bito según recuerdo la conversación que tuviste con el jefe. Por eso se pelearon el otro día, estaba celoso, tu le gustas amiga. – Me dice, esta insistiendo en lo mismo.

No te niego que Bito es guapo…. Pero no quiero que se pelee con Sesshoumaru por mi culpa. Por parte de Sesshoumaru no me interesa, es un tonto. Tu vez alucinaciones yo no le gusto a él. No soy su tipo.- Le digo.

Te pareces a tu hermana físicamente y él estuvo enamorado de ella…. Por lo que… - No la dejo terminar.

Por ese motivo es que solo podemos ser simplemente amigos. Ambos lo sabemos. – Le digo.

No quería desanimarte, solo que vieras que tienes posibilidades. – Me dice.

No digas tonterías….. Con eso termina el interrogatorio, Tomoko. – Le digo.

Bueno está bien, pero si avances en su relación de "amigos". – Me die.

Bien, dudo que exista una novedad. – Le digo alistando mis cosas para irme.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

El resto de la semana fue tranquila, Sakura hizo rápidamente varias amigas y según me conto su profesora era muy buena con ella, admito que también influyo Kagome que venía a darse una vuelta para ver como estaba e incluso la ayudaba con su tarea. Sin embargo la he notado pensativa, más de lo normal. No me esquiva pero acordamos que en las noches se iba con Bito para que yo pasara más tiempo con Sakura, en ese caso no me molestaba mucho pero pasaba menos tiempo con ella a menos que consideraba que dejaba que viniera conmigo a la alianza sin hablar mucho y por más que le pregunte que sucede ella solo responde que nada.

Por otro lado está lo que siento por ella, me he dado cuenta que esta relación ya no es simplemente amistad. Ella me gusta y cada vez que la veo con Bito se retuerce mi hígado de los celos. Yo quiero ser él que la acompañe, él motivo por que se sonroja y no porque Bito le da una sonrisa bonita ella esta que se derrite. Llevo dándole vueltas al asunto y quizá sea hora de decirle lo que me gusta y que empecemos una relación para que sea yo él que tiene trato exclusivo con ella.

Por fin es sábado y Sakura esta muy emocionada alistando sus cosas para el paseo de mañana, por lo que le dijo Kagome iremos a una especie de día de campo y ella llevara a su sobrino Shippo, después de todo cumplio su promesa a pesar que ha pasado mucho tiempo . Por lo que me comento esmenor que Sakura por unos meses, si mal no recuerdo era el niño peli rojo que llevaba los anillos en la boda de Miroku.

Bueno esero que mañana la pasemos bien sin ningún contra tiempo, porque estoy casi seguro que los siguientes meses no van a ser del todo tranquilos, todo depende de como lo tome la noticia la esposa de Miroku, Sango, sobre la existencia de Sakura. Despues de todo lo único que quiero es la felicidad y tranquilidad de esa niña. Abro el cajón de mi escritorio, donde guardada la foto de Rin que esta junto a ese y yo al fondo. Ese día supe que ella estaba enamorada de él, por lo que yo no iba a ser como mi padre y obligarla a terminar en matrimonio sin amor. Pero ella seguiría viva, muchos seguirian vivos. No sirve de nada pensar en los hubiera, porque ninguno de ellos volvera a la vida.

*** Con Kagome***

**Domingo**

Es domingo en la mañana y todo esta listo para el día de campo y luego de tantas suplicas mi hermano me permitio llevar de paseo a que esta mal que le pida a Shipoo que tenga que mentir acerca de con quienes estuvimos pero quiza sea mejor que le diga que me guardara el secreto por lo menos el nombre de Sesshoumaru.

Aunque tengo el presentimiento que Souta sospecha de que soy amiga de Sesshoumaru despues de todo tuve que decirle que me iba con él eldía de la boda de Miroku. Vi su rostro de desagrado pero dijo que estaba bien si era por mi seguridad. Para días despues decirme que me alejara de ese por que traería habladurías a la familia, hasta me insinuo si yo tenía una relación con él antes de la muerte de Kikyo. Me molesto su actitud pero me advirtio que si no me alejaba de Sesshoumaru muchos pensarian eso y traería la vergüenza a la familia. Por lo que si en el futuro me atrevía a tener una relación con él no iba a tener el apoyo de la familia.

Que gracioso estos días solo encontre más motivos o mejor dicho recorde los motivos por los que entre él y yo no puede existir algo más que una amistad. Debo tener presente esto y recordar las cosas que me desagradan de él y olvidar que es guapo, que aveces puede llegar a ser tierno y que... "Me gusta estar a tu lado... Eres alguien importante"Maldición recorde lo que me dijo el día que me pidio que lo perdonara. si sigo así tal vez. No, él es un tonto y tarado, por lo que una relación con él sería desastroza si le sumamos lo posesivo que puede llegar a ser a ser ahora siendo siendo simplemente amigos me imagino como sería si fueramos enamorados o algo parecidos, me da miedo y risa a la vez.

Tia Kagome ya estoy listo para irnos. - Me dice SHIPen la ventanilla.

Bien, sube y ponte el cinturon para partir. -Le dibo ayudandolo a subir y ponerse el cinturon.

Ya estoy listo. - Me dice.

Ahora partiremos a la casa de un amigo que va venir con nosotros junto con una niña que esta a su cargo. -Le digo.

¿Cómo se llaman tía? -Me pregunta.

Mi amigo Sesshoumaru y la niña se llama Sakura y tiene siete años.. -Le contesto mientras pongo el carro en marcha.

En serio tiene casi mi edad. – Me dice emocionado.

Sip… Shippo . – Me ve con atención. – Puedes guardar el secreto de con quién salimos el día de hoy.

Me ve sospechosamente, para decir:¡Por qué?

Es que… A tu papá no le agrada mucho. – Le digo como si nada.

¿Por qué? Acaso es una mala persona. – Me dice algo preocupado.

No… Es solo que no lo conoce bien. – Le digo.

¿Por qué no se lo presentas como a mi? – Me dice.

Es difícil de explicar Shippo, cuando seas más grande lo comprenderás. – Le digo.

Esa es clásica respuesta de los adultos. – Me dice refunfuñando.

Oh vamos no te enojes… Además quizá te lleve a unos juegos y vallamos a ese restaurante que esta cerca del río que tanto te gusta. – Le digo.

¡En serio! – Me dice emocionado, olvidándose del tema anterior.

Sip ahora, pórtate como todo un buen niño y tal vez hasta comamos un delicioso helado. – Le digo. Shippo se sienta con la espalda derechita y junta sus manos, toda una pose de niño bueno que no mata ni una sola mosca.

No le digo nada y vamos donde Sesshoumaru, no tardamos mucho en llegar. Bajamos del coche y entramos al edifico, donde nos recibió muy amablemente el señor Kato. Le presente a Shippo y le conté que este era mi sobrino favorito, al ser el único. El señor Kato le dio una paleta como bienvenida y me dio otra para que se la diera a Sakura.

Cuando llegamos los primeros en saludarnos fueron los gatitos para después venir Yue corriendo y darme lengüetazos, primero a mi y después Shippo luego apareció Sakura que fue a darme un abrazo que casi me hace caer y al final llego Sesshoumaru con su típico rostro inexpresivo. Que nos hecho un vistazo a los tres.

Dejen de ser tan escandalosos. – Nos dice.

Estamos emocionados de vernos, Sesshoumaru - Le digo viéndolo seriamente.

Bueno, ya partamos, que se nos va hacer tarde. – Dice.

Te presento a Shippo mi sobrino. Recuerdas que te hable de él. – Le digo ignorando su comentario anterior.

Un gusto. Ahora vamos. – Nos dice.

Te has levantado con el pie izquierdo hoy. – Le digo

Sakura, vamos saliendo. – Le dice a Sakura.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Todo el camino estuvo lleno de risas tanto por parte de los niños como de Kagome, primero pusieron canciones infantiles para de ahí ponel unas rancheras, en la que ellos soltaron sus gallos y se mataban de de risa cada vez que sucedia aquello. Por mi parte estuve más concentrado en el volante y el camino aunque me gustaba verlas reír a ellas dos especialmente.

Luego de uno hora de camino quiza un poco más llegamos. A diferencia de la ciudad que aún permanecía nublada apesar de ya comenzar el verano, aquí esta muy soleado. Según lo que marco en su gps debemos ir a un sitio llamado la olla de barro.

Cuando llegamos el que más se emociono fue el sobrino de ella y le dice a Sakura que ahi van a poder jugar en la orilla del río, incluso hst mojarse un poco. Eso me preocupa un poco, por más que Sakura sepa nadar espeligroso que lo haga en el río.

Solo van a jugar cerca de la orilla Shippo, entendiste. - Le dice ella.

Pero tía. - Le responde el niño.

Kagome - chan yo se nadar. - Le responde Sakura.

Si les pasara algo, ¿Quién los va rescatar? yo no sé nadar. - Les dice ella.

Sesshoumaru -sama puede. -Dice Sakura.

No vas a jugar cerca del río Sakura. - Le digo en un tono de orden.

Está bien Sesshoumaru -sama. -Dice Sakura.

Ese fue el fin de la pequeña discusión, aunque note la molestia del otro pequeño. Lo mire de reojo por el retrovisor, se parecia a Kagome salvo por el color de cabello que era entre pelirojo y castaño junto con sus ojos color verde. Algo me decía que él no iba obedecer que él apesar de todo iba a meterse en río, pobía vigilarlo.

Al final nos colocamos en una mesa cerca de la orilla del río, para vigilar mejor a los niños porque por lo visto ella tuvo el mismo presentimiento aunque no había mucha agua, a las justas si te metías te llegaría a la rodilla o un poco más abajo. Quizá me estaba preocupando de más.

El servicio es muy bueno y el lugar luce bastante seguro, incluso hay otros niños con los que Sakura se ha puesto a jugar luce feliz, eso me gusta además que Kagome también lo esta. Está mucha más relajada que el resto de la semana pasada, me pregunto que la tendría tan distante. Me desagrada que este así especialmente cuando he descubierto que ella me gusta, no estoy seguro si me enorme de ella o si la amo sin embargo me encanta estar a su lado, verla sonreír además de quererla proteger de quién trate de lastimarla…

Sessh ¿Quieres conocer un lugar? – Me pregunta.

SI, pero las cosas. ¿Quién las va a cuidar? – Le digo.

No pasa nada le decimos al mozo. – Me dice ella como si nada.

De acuerdo vamos. – Le digo, ella toma mi mano y me lleva por entre los arbustos, hasta llegar frente a una cerca de madera que tiene un letrero que dice propiedad privada.

Nos vamos a meter en problemas. – Le digo.

No, hay problema lo he hecho muchas veces. Sígueme. –Me dice y pasa por un hueco que hay en la cerca. La sigo y llegamos hasta un puente de madera, junto con varios árboles, le da un cierto aire principesco.

Inuyasha me enseño este lugar. – Que hablara de él en este momento me hizo sentir celos, ¿Por qué me traía aquí? – Decía que le recordaba a Kyoto.

¿Ah Kyoto? – Digo en un susurro, no lo había notado,

Se parece al lugar de la foto en la que tu y él todavía eran unos niños. – Me dice. No le respondo nada. – Acaso no te gusto la sorpresa, pensé que te gustaría este lugar. – Agacha la mirada. No es que me molestara el lugar sino el hecho de que estuvieras con él aquí, maldición de nuevo los celos, debo controlarlos porque si no la voy a lastimar, me acerco donde ella le sujeto el mentón suavemente para de ahí decirle: Gracias. – Ella sonríe y a la vez ambos no sabemos que hacer quizá este sea el momento adecuado para decirle lo que siento. Me costo ver lo que sentía pero al menos creo que estoy cerca.

Kagome tu me….. – Empiezo a decirle acercándome más a su rostro.

SALGAN DEL RÍO, SALGAN DEL RÍO HAN ABIERTO LAS COMPUERTAS, SALGAN RÁPIDO DEL RÍO. – Oímos gritos.

Los chicos. – Decimos al unisonó, esto podía esperar. Vamos corriendo de vuelta al restaurante para ver cómo están los niños. Los busco con la mirada, se oyen varios gritos y llantos. Por lo visto a todos los ha tomado de improviso. En eso veo a Sakura junto el otro niño, Sakura está llorando mientras el otro niño la trata de consolar y decir que todo esta bien.

Kagome, ahí están. – Le digo jalándola de la mano. Vamos donde ellos al vernos Sakura viene hacia mi corriendo y me abraza, por mi parte yo la cargo. En cambio Shippo va donde Kagome y la abraza.

Tranquilos, ya estamos con ustedes.- Les dice ella.

PAPÁÁÁÁ, PAPÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ, PAPÁÁÁÁÁ. – Se oye a un niño gritar. Vemos que ahora hay un grupo de gente cerca de la orilla del río que ya no se veía nada tranquilo, la corriente era muy fuerte. Vamos a ver que sucede y vemos que hay un niño en medio del río que esta sujeto a una piedra y grita: PAPÁÁÁÁÁ, PAPÁÁÁÁÁ, PAPÁÁÁÁÁ. – Lo peor es nadie hacia nada, podías escuchar entre los murmullos que la gente decía pobre niño, que alguien lo ayude pero nadie lo hacía. Los padres de la criatura brillaban por su ausencia.

Sesshoumaru, amarra la cuerda a ese árbol y cuida de los chicos. – Me dice Kagome con una cuerda amarrada a su cintura, estaba loca, hace unas horas dice que no sabe nadar y piensa meterse a un río caudaloso.

No pienso dejar que te mates. No sabes nadar. – Le digo.

¿Quién va salvar a ese pobre niño? Hasta que llegue la policía va ser muy tarde. – Me dice.

Yo lo haré, soy mejor nadador que tu. – Le digo, desatándole la cuerda y poniéndomela yo. De ahí la amarro fuertemente a un árbol, para luego quitarme los zapatos y dejar mi billetera, reloj junto con mi celular.

La gente se empezó a mostrarme un camino para ver al pequeño niño que no tendría más de cinco años, se veía aterrado, los murmullos se hacían más fuertes podía oír entre ellos de que estaba loco, no les hice caso. Después de todo alguien tendría que salvar al niño. Ingreso al agua que esta fría, me llega un poco más arriba de la cintura, la corriente es muy fuerte. Por otro lado esta el suelo y las piedras que por la corriente hacen que choquen contra mis pies, duele. Por suerte el niño no esta muy lejos. La fuerza del agua quiere hacerme perder el equilibrio sin embargo a pesar de todo llego hasta donde esta el niño el cual al verme se braza a mi y comienza a decirme papá, papá. Es lo único que sabía decir el niño.

Sujétate fuerte. – Le digo. Ahora el camino de regreso.

Que se apresure, van abrir la segunda compuerta. – Grita un hombre. Las personas de la orilla empieza ayudar jalando la cuerda para que pueda llegar más rápido. Cuando ya estoy cerca: Sujeten al niño. – Les digo para poder salir del río, lo toman, giro mi cabeza a la derecha y veo como viene mucha más agua. Escucho gritos por parte de la gente que se aleja mientras unos cuantos hombres jalan y sujetan fuertemente la cuerda, logrando salir a tiempo del agua.

Si me hubiese demorado unos minutos más el niño y yo no la contábamos. La piedra en la que estaba sujeto el niño fue cubierta completamente por el agua. Mientras tanto yo estaba agitado y respiraba rápidamente, mi corazón estaba desbocado por la adrenalina. No paso mucho hasta sentir unos pares de brazos abrazándome y diciéndome mi nombre sin cesar.

*** Con Kagome ***

Luego de tremendo susto que me hizo dar Sesshoumaru aunque fue muy valiente de su parte salvar a ese niño, decidimos irnos de ahí ya que era muy peligroso vamos a la plaza principal donde podremos comer unos deliciosos helados mientras Sakura y Shippo están en los juegos. La señora que no veía desde hace un par de años se sorprende al vernos ahí.

Señorita de tiempos que la veo, No me diga que estos niños ya son sus hijos y este señor su esposo, que rápido pasa él tiempo. – Me dice la señora haciendo que me avergüence, en tanto Shippo y Sakura se ríen por lo bajo.

No , este es mi sobrino Shippo y ellos dos unos amigos. – Le digo.

Hay disculpe la confusión. – Dice la señora.

No sé preocupe, deme cuatro porciones de helado. – Le digo.

Claro, ¿De qué sabores quieren?- Nos pregunta.

Yo quiero de fresa. – Dice Sakura que es la primera en contestar.

Aquí tiene niña. – Le dice la señora.

Yo de míspero con lúcuma. – Dice Shippo.

Aquí esta. – Le dice la señora.

Yo…mmmm de lúcuma.. – Le digo.

Aquí tiene. – Me dice la señora.

Deme el de chocolate. – Le dice Sesshoumaru.

Aquí tiene joven. – Le dice la señora.

Y están todos, gracias por venir a comprar. – Nos dice la señora.

Shippo y Sakura, devoraron su helado mientras paseábamos por la feria y compramos unas cuantas cosas como dulces tradicionales de la zona y una que otra cosa, de ahí nos suplicaron permiso para ir a los juegos, les dijimos que sí y ellos se fueron volando sin olvidar de decir que éramos los mejores.

Los chicos se divertían mucho en los juegos en tanto nosotros los vigilábamos mientras comíamos helado, habíamos comprado un poco más para no aburrirnos. A pesar que Sesshoumaru se ve algo serio puedo decir que esta más relajado y no tan tenso igual que yo, al menos la advertencia de Souta no me preocupa tanto como antes, en si de que tendría que preocuparme, A Sesshoumaru lo veo como un buen amigo con el cual puedo contar si estoy en un problema. Aunque no debo de olvidar que a veces se puede transformar en un lobo depredador que me ve como caperucita.

Tienes helado en la cara. – Me dice.

¿Dónde? – Le pregunto.

Aquí. - Me dice sin señalarme claramente el lugar.

Aquí. – Le digo.

No aquí. – Me dice de nuevo sin ser muy claro.

Aquí- Le digo.

Tampoco. – Me responde.

Limpiamela tu. – Le digo.

Si tanto insistes. – Me de ahí acercárseme a mi rostroyo me quedo paralizada y cierro mis ojos y sentir su lengua en la parte superior de mis labios para después bajar y darme un beso, fue suave, delicado, no brusco como el de aquella noche, no me asusto para nada, me agrada y siento mi corazón latir a mil, por una extraña razón quiero que dure más y por lo visto el leyó mis pensamientos porque fue como si me pidiera permiso y yo acepte gustosa deje que su lengua jugara con la mía. Nuestros labios y lenguas estaban fríos es raro. Por desgracia la falta de oxigeno hizo que nos separaramos.

El sabor del helado que pediste sabe delicioso, voy a pedirme uno del mismo sabor. – Me dice para irse y dejarme toda confundida, qué fue eso. No estoy con fiebre o delirando, ¿Qué hice? Mi respiración se acelera, por un lado deseo de nuevo probar sus labios y por otro me atormento mentalmente por desear aquello no se supone que solo somos amigos, nada más. Los amigos no sé besan en la boca, ni sienten ganas de querer hacerlo otra vez. No puedo sentir eso que creo que siento. No imposible, no va funcionar.

*** Con Sakura ***

Shippo y Sakura nos quedamos con la boca abierta al ver a Kagome-chan y Sesshoumaru –sama besarse. Acaso ellos dos se amaran, seguro. Entonces ellos dos si se casaran podrían ser como mi papá y mi mamá, Kagome es muy linda, buena y hace bonita pareja con Sesshoumaru – sama, hasta tal vez podría tener hermanitos, sería tan lindo.

Sakura, eres igual que mi tía Kagome que cuando se queda pensando, Lo demás no existe.- Me dice Shippo.

¿En serio? – Le digo.

Sip… ¿En qué pensabas? – Me pregunta.

En que Sesshoumaru-sama y Kagome –chan hacen bonita pareja. – Le digo.

No… No quiero que otro tonto haga llorar a mi tía de nuevo. – Me dice Shippo enojado, apretando su mano en un puño y se va corriendo.

Oye espera, no te vallas. – Le grito pero es en vano.

*** Con Shippo ***

Como puede decir eso, Sakura, ese no puede estar con mi tía. No quiero verla llorar de nuevo por un tonto, que sufra y me mienta diciendo que todo esta bien, cuando en verdad esta triste. Ahora viene este y la besa como si nada, acaso tía Kagome no me dijo que solo era un amigo, me mintió. Pero ahora va ver ese tonto, le voy a decir que no se le acerque a mi tía y que si la hace llorar se las vera conmigo.

Lo busco por el parque, y lo encuentro ahí comprando un helado, del mismo sabor que el mi tía… Que se cree. Pero ahora va ver quien soy yo. Voy donde él y le jalo la camisa para que me preste atención. Él me ve con esa mirada inexpresiva que tiene, no es como Inuyasha que fácilmente podías ver en su cara que pensaba. A pesar de todo todavía recuerdo a ese que hizo llorar a mi tía y me doy cuenta que este se parece a él.

¿Qué sucede' – Me pregunta.

Tenemos que hablar de hombre a hombre. – Le digo lo más serio que puedo.

De hombre a hombre… Está bien. ¡Qué quieres decirme? – Me dice, en verdad creo que me esta tomando enserio.

No te acerques a mi tía de nuevo. – Le digo.

¿Por qué' Si no hay un buen motivo no lo haré. – Me dice.

Porqué no quiero que seas como el tonto de Inuyasha que hace llorar a mi tía. – Le digo.

Tonto de Inuyasha… ¿Lo conociste? – Me pregunta.

Si… él se fue con Tía Kikyo al cielo y dejo sola a mi tía Kagome y la hizo muy triste…. Por eso no quiero que tu la hagas llorar cuando te vallas. – Le digo.

No pienso hacerla llorar. No me gusta. – Me dice, me sorprende sus palabras.

Prometes no hacerla llorar. – Le digo.

¿Tu quieres mucho a tu tía Kagome? – Me pregunta.

Si, ella es buena… Mamá y papá no tienen mucho tiempo para jugar conmigo en cambio tía Kagome si…. Además papá dice que cuando estoy con ella ella sonríe, por eso me deja estar con ella. – Le digo.

A mi me gusta verla sonreír y detesto cuando llora…. Por eso trato en lo posible de no hacerla llorar… Te parece eso bien para que este junto a ella. – Me dice.

Lo veo de pies a cabeza, no parece malo al contrarío es bastante valiente y fuerte, lo mostro en el río y creo que quiere a mi tía Kagome: Está bien. Pero si lastimas a mi tía sabrás lo terrible que puedo ser. – Le digo.

Tendré en cuenta tu amenaza. Ahora vamos ellas deben estar preocupadas por ti. – Me dice para de ahí ver como vienen ellas corriendo, me ven me imagino la reprimenda que me va dar mi tía por irme sin pedir permiso. – Ahí vienen.

Shippo, aquí estas. Me asustaste. – Me dice enojada mi tía.

Lo siento. – Le digo jugando con mis dedos y poniendo cara de cachorrito, eso funciona con ella.

Está bien. No te vuelvas a escapar, entendiste. - Me dice para de ahí abrazarme, me pongo rojo porque me avergüenza esta situación.

Tía ya no soy un bebe, soy un hombre ya. – Le digo.

Niño grande, hombre serás cuando ya tengas unos treinta y pìco años y eso. – Me dice.

…. – No le digo nada. Por otro lado estaba Sakura con lagrimas en su cara eso me acongoja. Me separo de mi tía y voy donde Sakura y le digo: Lo siento, no debía irme así. Ella al igual que mi tía me abraza y me dice: No te vuelvas a ir sin decir nada.

De acuerdo. – Le digo.

Ya que irnos, es tarde. – Dice Sesshoumaru.

Tienes razón. Vamos chicos. – Nos dice mi tía Kagome tomando nos de las manos a ambos.

*** Con Kagome ***

Los chicos se han quedado profundamente dormidos, por lo visto se han cansado mucho con este paseo, en si yo también me siento cansada, pero digamos que al cerrar los ojos viene esa imagen y el sabor de sus labios vuelve a invadir mi boca, inconsientemente mis mejillas se vuelven a poner rojas.

¿En qué estas pensando? Debe ser algo que te pone nerviosa para que te pongas roja.- Me dice él muy descarado después de todo él sabe en que estoy pensando.

Tu lo sabes. - Le repondo.

No lo sé, por algo te lo estoy preguntando. - Me dice burlonamente, que espeso puede llegar a ser.

La próxima vez que intentes algo como eso, te aseguro que te quedaras sin descendencia. – Le digo, amenazadoramente.

Ni siquiera sé a que te refieres y vienes ahora con esa amenaza. Acaso no quieres que tengamos hijos por mi no hay problema si empezamos pronto a ir a la parte practica del proceso. – Me dice. Esto hace que me pongo aún más colorada, que sé cree este con sus juegos tontos.

Tarado, me refiero al beso. ¿En qué pensabas en ese momento? – Le digo molesta y avergonzada. No lo digo tan fuerte para que los niños no despierten.

Mis manos estaban ocupadas y tú me pediste que te limpiara así que no se me ocurrió otra forma. – Me dice inocentemente.

Si eres un depredador…. No lo vuelvas hacer. – Le digo.

¿Por qué? – Me pregunta.

Porque los amigos no hacen esa clase de cosas, entendiste. – Le digo, si que se comporta como un niño.

Entonces seamos más que amigos. – Me dice, me quedo fría por su propuesta pero mejor la esquivo de la forma clásica y burlona.

Te refieres a que seamos mejores amigos. – Le digo.

No. Más que eso. – Me dice.

Super amigos. – Le digo.

No. Más que eso. – Me dice.

Archi super amigos. – Le respondo inocentemente.

Más que eso.

Archi super duper mejores amigos. – Le digo.

Lo que te quiero decir es que me gustas. – Me dice…. Esto me dejo más fría que antes un poco más y mi quijada llega hasta el piso por escuchar esto.

*** Fin del capítulo 15***

Notas de autora: Sorry un millón de disculpas por la demora pero estuve algo ocupada como es mi último año en la univ, hubo despedida, estoy en los ajetreos de ver vestido para la graduación, si le sumamos los regalos de navidad más mis clases de ingles. No he tenido mucho tiempo aparte de que tuve un laxus en el que estás vez necesitare ayuda para tomar una decisión crucial, es sobre de quién tendrá la custodia de Sakura, está entre Sesshoumaru el cual la adoptaría luego de una serie de problemas legales con Sango ya que ella también querría la custodia de Sakura… Más o menos la he imaginado y la otra opción es que Sango tenga la custodia de Sakura en este caso no habría tantas complicaciones ni revelaciones, sería una trama más tranquila. Por lo que les agradecería que dejaran Reviews acerca de ¿quien quieren que tenga la custodia de Sakura? Sesshoumaru o Sango. Esto dependerá de cómo valla la historia. Informo que mi amiga de la univ voto por Sesshoumaru, así que él marcador va:

Sesshoumaru: 01

Sango: 00

**Roxii C**** :** Gracias por tu review y sorry por la demora y te comprendo, uno pensaría que tendría tiempo pero pasa una u otra cosa que te quita el tiempo… Incluso que gracias a mi cel puedo escribir en los ratos que tengo libre, que puede ser en el bus o espero el cambio de hora…. Pero siempre hay algo que se pone en nuestra contra abuuuu.

Lo sé, Naraku es malo y Sesshoumaru tenía que pagar por no despedirse bien de Kagome e ignorarla por casi un mes y no odio a Kagome… me cae bien si no que la culpa la tienen las telelloronas de mi infancia…. Por lo de Bito no podría decirte si tiene su lado oscuro, a menos que sea que pertenece a la mafia italiana en si no he pensado mucho en su lado oscuro…

Y si Kagome tiene sangre mafica y luego de buscar un poco de inspiración en un manga llamado "Tokyo crazy Paradise" lo recomiendo, si ella aprenderá a defenderse aunque sabrá un poco, eso lo develare más adelante.

Lo que me dices de Sakura es cierto, en sí para Kagome no es ningún inconveniente, al contrario ella se ha encariñado con Sakura.

Tienes razón en lo que respecta a la rebeldía de Kikyo, si fue influenciada por Naraku sin embargo estas equivocada respecto a que Kagome sea hija de Naraku.

También tienes razón respecto a que la bobería es de familia, por parte de los Taiyo.

Si Sango es llevada por Souta es que, Souta y Kohaku eran amigos desde pequeños y eran como hermanos y cuando muere Kohaku como que Souta asume el papel de hermano mayor de Sango.

Se que puse 28 años pero hay que dejar que Kagome sea libre por un tiempo para que se divierta de lo lindo…. Mi opi, además no quería que la diferencia de edades entre Kag y Sessh sea muy grande…

….

No te preocupes comprenderé las muertes y los sucesos, estoy segura que será para conseguir un fin.

Bye y gracias por tu review y sorry por la demora.

**Sasunaka doki ****:** Gracias por tu review y un millón de sorry…. Naraku tenía que ser él malvado de la historia…. Y tienes razón ese par parecen niños cuando pelean, Gracias de nuevo.

**Orkidea16**** : **Sorry por la demora y gracias por tu review. En si esa es la función de Bito el de formar una especie de triángulo amoroso pero él lo hace por algo, aparte de que le gusta Kagome hay otro motivo por el que interviene, no es uno oscuro y malvado. Me alegra que te halla quedado más claro lo de Rin y de nuevo un montón de disculpas por la demora pero tuve una especie de crack mental y no podía unir bien las partes de la historia.

Adelantos no puedo darles mucho salvo que se armara un lío porque Sango al regresara de su luna miel esta molestísima con Miroku por ocultarle la existencia de Sakura. Algo más no sabría decirles debido a la encrucijada que les conté. Así que esperare sus votos. Bye, cuídense, tratare de no demorar tanto esta vez.

bbkid


	17. Capitulo 16: Frío

**Ella no soy yo**

**Frío**

*** En el capitulo anterior ***

Lo que te quiero decir es que me gustas. – Me dice…. Esto me dejo más fría que antes un poco más y mi quijada llega hasta el piso por escuchar esto.

*** Capítulo 16 ***

Sesshoumaru. .-Es lo único que atino a decirle en un susurro.

Quiero que seas más que una simple amiga, quiero que seas mi enamorada. - Me dice viendome fijamente.

Me hubiera encantado decirle que sí, en ese caso sería yo la afortunada que tanto envidiaba en mi imaginación tener todo el derecho sobre él, no sonaba mal sin embargo debía tener en cuanta varias cosas. Una de ellas es mi familia, la advertencia que me dió Souta aún está fresca en mi mente.

Flash back.

Souta, déjame llevar a Shippo de paseo, prometo cuidarlo. - Le pido a mi hermano de forma dulce.

¿A dónde piensas llevarlo? - Me pregunta.

Vamos a ir al campo, fuera de la ciudad. Volveriamos en la noche pero no tan tarde. - Le digo.

Los únicos que van a ir son Shippo y tu o ¿Va ir alguien más? - Pude notar el desagrado de la idea que valla con alguien.

Acaso mi ni-san está molesto con la idea de que este con alguien. - Le digo para molestarlo.

Es tu vida decidir si empiezas una relación con alguien. Lo que no pienso tolerar es que estes con Sesshoumaru Taiyo. - Me dice.

No es una mala persona. - Le digo.

Sabes la fama que tiene de mujeriego... Oh tu ya caíste en sus redes. Kagome, recuerda que él estuvo antes con nuestra hermana. - Me dice.

Dices que sólo me ve como ella. - Le digo en en un tono seco sin tratar de mostrar sentimiento alguno.

Aparte de eso que es un hecho obvio, conociste a nuestra hermana que era de actitud libre. - Empieza a decir.

Quieres decir fácil. Me conoces. - Le digo.

Dime estás con él desde antes de la muerte de ellos. - Me dices.

Crees que fui capaz de hacer aquello. Yo amaba a Inuyasha.

Es lo que pensaran si continuas cerca de ese sujeto. Alejate. - Me dice.

No puedo. - Le digo en voz baja.

No me digas que tu estás... de él. - Me ve asustado.

No. - Le digo rotundamente como para no dejar dudas. - Sólo somos amigos. De acuerdo. Así que no te preocupes.

Te creeré por el momento. Pero te advierto, si empiezas una relación amorosa con él no tendras el apoyo de la familia. Suficiente deshonra trajo Kikyo como para que tu hagas lo mismo. - Me dijo.

Yo no haría lo mismo, él y yo nos conocimos despues. Él esta solo sin compromiso alguno y yo igual. ¿Qué habría de malo? - Le digo molesta.

Todos dirían y pensarían que si ambos estan juntos es por venganza o porque el busca a ella en ti y tu a Inuyasha en él. Por lo visto es la segunda opción. - Me dice.

Son muy diferentes él uno del otro, para tu información. Además de que tanto te preocupas si lo único que somos es nada más que amigos. – Le digo.

Más te vale Kagome, no quiero más escándalos en nuestra familia. No es justo para nuestra madre. – Me dice Souta.

Pero… al menos déjame tener amistad con él…. No hay nada de malo en eso. – Le digo.

Si esto llega a volverse una especie de escándalo, o rumores que pongan más en vergüenza nuestra familia te aviso que desconoceremos. Ya no serás una Higurashi. Escuchaste. – Me dice Souta.

¿Por qué yo debo pagar por los platos rotos de Kikyo? No hay nada de malo en que.-Le respondo molesta a mi hermano.

Kagome tu crees que tu eres la única perjudicada aquí. Entiende aquí muchos sufrieron por eso, padre murió de la tristeza al perder a Kikyo, mamá ahora está sola. Nuestros parientes hablan a nuestras espaldas diciendo que clase de educación recibimos para que Kikyo saliera así y se preguntan que sorpresa nosotros guardaremos. A veces hasta se inventan rumores estúpidos acerca que somos estafadores, rateros y hasta cosas peores. Lo único que faltaría es que tu les dieras la cereza que adorne el pastel. Así que aléjate de ese hombre. – Me dice Souta.

Tendré que desobedecerte respecto a tener que alejarme de él, lo que si te aseguro es que solo se quedara como una amistad. Ahora dime voy a poder salir con Shippo el domingo. – Le digo.

Tan especial es para ti ese hombre. – Me dice.

Me hace sentir bien a pesar que suele ser molesto. – Le digo.

Está bien mientras que en una amistad. Pero no hagas tan notoria la cercanía que tengas con él.

Gracias, hermano. – Le digo yendo a abrazarla.

Ya, no seas tan melosa. Cuidas a Shippo. – Me dice.

Claro. – Le respondo.

Fin del Flash back

En resumen si tenía una relación con Sesshoumaru más alla de una simple amistad me iba a convertir de inmediato en la paria de la familia Higurashi. Y de nuevo me pregunto ¿Por qué tenía que pagar por los errores de Kikyo? Otra vez desee conocerlo a él primero antes que a Inuyasha, las cosas hubiesen sido distintas. Está razón pesaba un poco más que las otras.

La otra es que él me viera como Kikyo sin embargo creo que esa parte ya la superamos hace un buen tiempo, ambos sabemos quien es la persona que se encuentra enfrente nuestro , por lo que a quien le correspondí ese beso fue a Sesshoumaru no a Inuyasha, por lo que podría decir que eso que no quiero admitir este sucediendo, tal vez solo sea una face inicial y pueda revertir su efecto nocivo en mi cuerpo porqué sino definitivamente debería alejarme de él. Que dolor de cabeza me trae toda esta confusión.

La última razón es Naraku Onigumo, ese hombre no iba estar tranquilo, a pesar de tanto tiempo aún seguía molestándome. Estoy casi segura que esa noche Sesshoumaru me mintió para hacerme sentir mejor, sin embargo no me cabe duda que Naraku estuvo involucrado en la muerte de Inuyasha y Kikyo.

Los motivos pueden ser que Inuyasha se iba a casar conmigo pero a la vez no cuadra esa parte después de todo conociendo a Naraku, él ya debía estar enterado del embarazo de Kikyo después de todo era muy cercano a ella. Estoy segura que eso lo desconoce Sesshoumaru, es mejor que no lo sepa, me preocupa su reacción. Entonces si Inuyasha murió junto con Kikyo fue porque Naraku pensó que Kikyo lo traicionaba a él, después de todo iba tener un fuerte lazo con Inuyasha que iba a ser un hijo. Por lo que si nada hubiera pasado y seguía como lo planeado, el muerto sería Sesshoumaru y no Inuyasha.

Ahora Naraku no tendría más diversión con Kikyo por que ahora me busca a mi para sus cochinadas y si alguien trata de ponerse en su camino lo matara, ese hombre no tiene escrúpulos. Por lo que si acepto la propuesta de Sesshoumaru el terminara en una tumba igual que su hermano, digo medio hermano. No quiero eso. Por lo que si deseo manténerlo a mi lado sano y salvo debo rechazar su oferta con el dolor de mi alma.

Tu silencio debo tomarlo como un sí. – Me dice de buen humor. – Ahora no habrá ningún problema si te…

Lo siento Sesshoumaru, debo rechazar tu oferta.- Le digo sin tratar de mostrar mi dolor al tener que decirlo.

¿Por qué'- Me pregunta con ese típico tono de orden que tiene, está molesto, de eso estoy saliva y trato de pensar en una buena excusa, que él acepte sin rechistar, no podía decirle las verdaderas conociéndolo no las aceptaría y lograría convencerme de aceptar ser su enamorada.

Te he preguntado ¿Por qué? – Me dice ahora más molesto que antes.

Juego con mis manos y veo a todos lados tratando de encontrar una respuesta a su pregunta y en eso veo por el retrovisor que los chicos se están moviendo y veo un ojo ligeramente levantado, estos sinvergüenzas estaban escuchando todo y no era justo para ellos que nos vieran discutir por una cosa así, porque no me cabía duda que esto no terminaría bien.

Le hago una seña con la mano a Sesshoumaru para que se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía y me dice: Después hablamos.

Está bien, Te parece si dejamos primero a Shippo. – Le digo.

No hay problema. – Me responde de una forma muy seca y distante.

Se nota que es de los que no les gusta que los rechacen, le echo un vistazo de reojo mientras cojo el GPS y marco como destino la casa de mi hermano. Su cara no muestra expresión alguna trata de estar concentrado en él camino pero ejerce mayor fuerza en sus manos pareciera que quiere desquitarse con él. Se ve lindo a pesar de todo y yo me siento mal por pensar aquello.

Prefiero echar un vistazo por la ventana y noto que ha recién a empezado a lloviznar, el activa el limpia parabrisas. Al igual que el clima me dan ganas de llorar y salir corriendo de allí, me duele el tener que decirle que no. Total es la única forma de tenerlo a mi lado sin que corra tanto peligro. No obstante al final él se va tener que alejar, sin que quiera. No me quedara de otra que disfrutar él poco tiempo que me quede de estar a su lado.

Una luz blanco a lo lejos ilumina nuestro camino para oír luego un fuerte ruido que me da miedo, debía ser un trueno. Me gire para ver si los chicos seguían durmiendo, ellos por lo visto no lo sintieron. En cambio yo me puse nerviosa, otro rayo cayo y se volvió a sentir ese ensordecedor ruido.

Pronto pasara, en unos quince minutos estaremos en la ciudad y ahí ya no se sienten los truenos. – Me dice. No le contesto nada, era mejor concentrarse en la excusa perfecta.

Si le decía que no me gustaba y tampoco me atraía no funcionaría, eso sería la más grande de las mentiras, es muy difícil resistirse a sus encantos. Por otro lado estaba el de no perder la amistad, esa excusa era típica a pesar que había gran parte de verdad en este caso ya que si aceptaba estar con él perdería muchas cosas, era obvio. Pero con él no funcionaría, si le decía de la advertencia de Souta era capaz de ir hablar con él y empeorar las cosas. Por lo de Naraku eso no era una razón suficiente, él alegaría que era lo mejor para cuidarme y alejar a Naraku.

Entonces que le puedo decir… Hay una razón más pero no sería que el ve a Kikyo en mi, porque él ha dejado claro muchas veces que sabe que soy Kagome y no Kikyo. Que pasaría si yo le dijera que lo confundo con Inuyasha a pesar que es una mentira, él quizá no dudaría de mis palabras. Algo me dice que se decepcionaría y molestaría y tal vez acepte esta razón como valida después de todo no dicen que es difícil superar a un ex muerto.

Estás palabras también me hieren a mí, después de toda la persona de la que estuvo perdidamente enamorada también esta muerta. A pesar que ambos, tanto Inuyasha como Kikyo son muy diferente a nosotros en cuestión de personalidades y gustos el parecido físico siempre esta presente.

Llegamos. – Me dice.

Espérame aquí. – Le digo, voy a la maletera saco las cosas de Shippo, para de ahí sacarlo cargado ya que esta profundamente dormido, Si que esta un poco pesado. Sesshoumaru baja del auto y me ayuda cargándolo.

No es necesario, yo puedo. – Le digo.

Lo es. – Dice en forma seca. No le respondo nada solo voy a tocar el timbre para que me abran. Él que sale a recibirme es mi hermano.

Kagome, por fin….llegaste. – Me dice arrastrando la última palabra al notar la presencia de Seshoumaru, lo primero que dice mi hermano que no haga y lo hago. Va pensar que lo estoy desafiando.

Buenas noches. - Le dice Sesshoumaru de forma hostil, hay dos opciones para esto. La primera y ojala que sea esa es que por lo que lo rechace esta así. La segunda es que se dio cuenta del desagrado de mi hermano.

Buenas noches. -Le responde de igual forma mi hermano. Genial ahora son los dos, se nota la tensión en el ambiente.

Papá. - Dice al despertarse Shippo. Al ver que esta siendo cargado por Sesshoumaru, le dice: Disculpe, Sesshoumaru - sama. Me podría bajar. - Sesshoumaru lo hace.

Gracias, por el paseo y cuide a mi tía. Hasta otro oportunidad. - Dice Shippo tendiendole la mano, Sesshoumaru le responde el saludo: Lo haré. -Le dice. No sé que me sorprende más la actitud adulta de Shippo o la de Sesshoumaru.

Vamos, papá. Tengo que contarte todo lo que hice. - Le dice, jalandolo de la mano al interior, ha vuelto a ser el mismo niño de antes.

Hasta luego, Kagome.- Me dice en su tono normal para de ahí dirigirse a Sesshoumaru: Adiós señor Taiyo.- Eso lo dijo en forma hostil y con cara de pocos amigos y se va con Shippo sin esperar a que despidiéramos.

Tu hermano es la razón por la que me haz dicho que no. – Dice bastante serio. Si que es adivino, pero en este caso ha sido bastante notorio el desagrado de mi hermano.

Luego hablamos. – Le digo.

Por lo visto lo es. – Me dice en ese mismo tono. No le respondo nada y simplemente subo al auto.

No decimos nada durante el resto del camino, al llegar a su departamento trato de huir, sin embargo él me detiene diciéndome que quiere saber mi razón esta noche. Me siento como animal camino al matadero, de esto nadie me va a salvar. Esto puede terminar de muchas formas.

Opción A)Acepta sin chistar mis razones. Cosa que lo dudo.

Opción B) Luego de escuchar mis razones me responde y trata de convencer pero al final yo gano. Ojala que suceda.

Opción C) Discutimos y al final nuestra amistad se rompe. Espero que no.

Opción D) Utilizando sus artimañas de convencimiento de lobo feroz termina haciéndome caer como una tonta ovejita…. Puede ser, después de todo no está tan malo ser la ovejita tonta con él como lobo… Que tonterías digo, él es mi amigo y debe quedarse así.

Quiero oír tu razón- Me dice apareciendo de la nada en la sala terminando de cambiarse frente a mis ojos… Estaba en bóxers con el torso desnudo, eso se llama hacer trampa.

Desvergonzado. – Le digo mirando a otro lado toda roja, en verdad deseaba seguir viendo pero debía ganar esta batalla y viéndolo así no lo iba a lograr.

Acaso nunca haz visto a un hombre así. – Me dice como si nada.

Claro que he visto. – Le respondo, en mi interior " Pero no tan bueno como tu"

Entonces no hay problema. –Dice.

Ponte unos pantalones. – Le ordeno.

Está bien. – Dice él muy engreído con una sonrisa en su rostro, estoy segura que lo ha hecho por algo. No tarda en volver con un pantalón de buzo puesto. – Ahora dime, ¿Por qué? Por lo visto es tu hermano.

Si y no. – Le digo.

Explícate. – Me dice.

Si quisiera eso lo podríamos tener oculto y fingir que solo somos amigos… Por lo que esa no es la razón. – Le digo sonando lo más segura que puedo, él me examina con la mirada.

Si no es eso ¿Qué es? No me cabe duda que hay cierta atracción física entre ambos. – Me dice, por eso es que vino a lucirse con su cuerpo….

Una relación no solo se basa en atracción física… Hay otras cosas en cuenta. En este caso yo solo te considero un amigo, nada más. – Le respondo.

Mientes, me correspondiste en la tarde y tu mismo dijiste los amigos no sé besan. – Me responde.

Qué tal si solo fue atracción, cosa del momento…- Tenía que ser fuerte y decirlo. – Después de todo ambos nos parecemos a ellos.

¿Crees que veo a Kikyo en ti? – Me pregunta molesto, no le respondo. Trata de calmarse y respira hondo.- Hace mucho te aclare que sé que eres Kagome Higurashi para mí. Ahora que te conozco es casi imposible confundirlas, son tan diferentes y eso es lo que me gusta de ti. Entiéndelo. – Me dice.

¿Qué hay de mí? Acaso no entiendes que a veces sin querer los llego a comparar. Quieras o no te pareces físicamente a él. En personalidad no, pero físicamente sí- Le digo, esto que digo es mentira… yo no los puedo confundir es imposible todo en él es completamente distinto a Inuyasha, sin embargo si hago esto es para no perderlo.

Se gira y va hacia la ventana: ¿Todavía lo amas? – Me pregunta lo mismo que hace dos años atrás pero esta vez lo hace de forma calmada sin tomarle importancia, no entendía su actitud, está molesto, triste, decepcionado o quizá en verdad no le importa. Quiero decirle que no, qué Inuyasha ahora sólo es un recuerdo, nada más que eso. Sin embargo no sé que es lo que siento por Sesshoumaru exactamente.

Entiendo, no volveré a insistir. – Me dice con ese mismo tono de que esto no es importante.

Sesshoumaru, yo…- Le empiezo a decir.

No digas nada. Puedes retirarte. – Me dice.

Sessho… - No me dejo terminar porque me vio de una forma tan fría que congelaría a cualquiera. Lo había visto algunas veces dedicársela a alguien, nunca pensé que lo haría conmigo. No digo más y solo me voy de ahí sintiéndome mal por haberlo rechazado y a la vez yo también me he sentido rechazada.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Me encontraba en el estudio viendo esa estúpida foto, en la que estábamos juntos y cuidaba de que no se callera. Ahora es la segunda vez que me quitas algo. No te basto con Kikyo ahora ella también a pesar que estas tres metros bajo tierra y fuiste quien la lastimo ella te sigue amando. Por eso no respondió.

Tiro la fotografía contra la pared, miro la botella de Whisky, no es un buen momento para tomar, mañana tengo trabajo y no sería bonito que Sakura me vea de esa forma tan denigrante. Aunque podría llamar a Jaken y salir un rato a despejarme antes que termine rompiendo más cosas.

Tomo mi celular y este de improviso empieza a sonar, en la pantalla dice Miroku. ¿Qué querrá ahora?

¿Qué quieres? – Le respondo de mala gana.

Ni saludas a tu querido amigo, ni siquiera le preguntas como esta pasando su luna de miel. – Me dice todo herido.

No estoy para tus juegos y dime que quieres. – Le digo desahogando mi frustración en él.

Voy a demorar más de la cuenta, pasare fiestas aquí con mi Sanguito. –Me dice

¿Y? – Le digo

Hay trabajos pendientes que quiero que soluciones… Kagura te dará unos informes. – Me dice.

¿Qué gano con eso? – Le digo

Ayudarme, como el padrino de mi boda debes hacerlo. – Dice.

No fastidies. – Le digo de mal humor.

Vamos, cuando llame Kagura debes partir para Tokio. Las cosas no están bien…. Hay rumores de infiltración en una empresa. Pero no sé cual. – Me dice

Crees que... Lo haría por vengarse el muy mal nacido. – Le digo más molesto que antes.

Es común en él, Kagura llamara para que partas a Tokyo, un avión privado te esperara. – Me dice.

Si es todo. – Estoy a punto de colgarle.

Espera. – Me dice.

Ahora qué. – Le digo.

Es cierto que Naraku anda tras de Kagome. – Me dice, no sé para que lo pregunta si ya lo sabe.

….. – No estoy de ánimos para hablar de ella.

Tomare eso como un sí…. Ese maldito hasta ahora no la va a dejar en paz. – Me dice, eso llamo mi atención, lo que esta tratando de decir es que hubo otros incidentes. Ella dijo que lo que me conto solo lo sabía su familia.

¿Qué sabes? – Le pregunto.

Naraku tiene cierto interés en los Higurashi desde hace tiempo. ¿Por qué? Lo desconozco – Me dice.

Por qué hablas de los Higurashi y no simplemente de Kagome- Le digo.

Inuyasha me conto que antes los Higurashi estuvieron relacionados con el anterior jefe….Por lo que – Empieza a decirme.

Aceptaría Ino Tashio sin protestar su compromiso.- Lo interrumpo.

Si, lo que no entiendo es como Higurashi salió. Es fácil entrar sin embargo salir es casi imposible. A menos que- Dice.

Hagas un trato con el jefe. Debío ser un gran trato y Naraku lo conoce. – Le digo.

Si, no obstante está tan bien guardado que por más que trate de buscar no encontré nada. Tampoco busque tan profundamente. Él que si lo hizo fue Inuyasha, siempre me pedía que la cuidara o que mandara a uno de mis hombres a vigilarla. – Me dice.

Me tratas de decir que ella resulto ser más interesante de lo que pensé. – Le digo en tono burlón.

No lo sé… Por lo visto Inuyasha sabía más cosas de el simple lavado de activos o algunas transacciones sucias de Naraku….Todo lo guardo en su computadora que misteriosamente desapareció. – Me dice.

La tome y que, no encontré nada. Solo fotos y más fotos– Le digo.

Fotos. – Me dice.

Fotos de él con Kagome. – Esto me dolió decirlo.

OH… No había nada más… Bueno no importa…. Bye buen amigo. – Dice y cuelga.

Por más que analice muchas veces el disco duro, solo había fotos y ese tonto video, a pesar de estar lleno no había nada más. Maldición.

*** Con Kagome ***

*** Días después****

Han pasado varios días desde su declaración y lo peor es que todavía se va de viaje. Sakura se ha tenido que quedar por la escuela, faltan un par de días para la clausura del año escolar, tan solo una semana para la navidad. Sakura no deja de preguntar cuando volverá Sesshoumaru, no quiere pasar sola esas fechas, le dije que si él no estaba la pasaría con mi familia. Porque no podía dejar sola a esa niña en una fecha tan importante.

Sin embargo estos días no sé quien esta más deprimida por su ausencia, si Sakura o yo. Todo comenzó con la llamada de esa tal Kagura, él desapareció de nuestra presencia y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo. Para que luego de seis horas de desaparecido, consolando a una angustiada Sakura, él me llamo con ese tono frío que ha empezado a utilizar conmigo para informarme que se va de viaje, que Sakura esta a mi cargo y no sabe cuando volverá. Insensible si quiere que se enoje conmigo pero no con Sakura.

A partir de ahora todo será así, de seguro se ha ido con esa tal Kagura y lo este pasando de lo lindo, me imagino a esa mujer como alguien despampanante para hacer que él deje todo y salga como flash sin decir nada a nadie, debe tener un gran poder sobre él. Que fácil me cambio, a este paso quizá termine él apartándome de su vida. Mi hermano estará feliz cuando se entere. Mientras que yo aquí preocupada por él. Doy un suspiro largo.

Que tristeza tan grande tienes amiga. ¿Qué sucedió? – Me pregunta Tomoko.

Nada. – Le digo ocultando mi tristeza.

Oh, vamos cuentame... Tiene que ver con él monsieur. ¿Cierto? - Me dice mi amiga.

...- No quiero hablar de él, me pongo más triste.

Oí por ahí que se fue de viaje de negocios. - Me dice ella.

... - sigo sin decir nada, viaje de negocios mis polainas, se ha ido tras la falda de esa tal Kagura o divertirse con alguna... por ahí. Que poco valgo para él ahora.

Escuche que hay problemas en la sucursal de Japón, algo sobre un lote y el laboratorio de investigación de enfermedades al corazón... Los oí a unos padres de un alumno de mi aula. - Me dice. En ese momento me sentí un poquito más tranquila, se fue por motivos de trabajo. Sin embargo le puede quedar tiempo para divertirse con... Es su vida, al igual que yo tengo la mía.

¿Es grave? - Le pregunto.

Por lo visto sí, para que tenga que hacer acto de presencia el nieto del dueño. Acaso no te dijo nada. -Me dice Tomoko.

No habla de su trabajo. Además ya casi ni hablamos. - Le digo soltando otro suspiro.

Con que es él. ¿Qué sucedio? Prometiste contarme si guardaba el secreto. -Me dice.

No quiero hablar de eso. -Le digo triste.

La pena entre varios es menos atroz. Así que cuenta. -Me dice, viendome fijamente. - Le digo a Eri y Yuka.

Se me declaro... - Le digo en tono de ultratumba.

Le habras dicho que si, supongo. -Me dice muy feliz, ignorando por completo mi estado de animo.

Le dije que no. - Le digo triste.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! Amiga cualquiera en tu lugar decía si. - Me dice Tomoko.

Es que hay muchas cosas que se oponen... - Le digo.

Se las dijiste. - Me dice.

No, le di la peor razón y ahora me trata tan fríamente... Es un tonto. - Le digo.

Amiga estas enamorada de él y lo peor que teniendolo en tus manos lo has dejado escapar. - Me dice.

No puedo estar enamorada de él, es imposible. -Le digo.

Lo estás, cuando hablas de él te emocionas, cuando no esta te pones triste incluso ahora pareces muerta viviente a pesar que no lo quieras demostrar. - Me dice.

...- No digo nada. Quizá después de todo tenga razón.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Analizo los informes detenidamente, no encuentro la causa del problema. Aparentemente todo el lote pasa casi todos los controles de calidad, menos el último y de pronto todos los que siguen ni siquiera pasan el primer control. El problema es que sucede demasiada rápido, si esto continua así vamos a tener que descontinuar por un tiempo el medicamento hasta encontrar la causa de la contaminación del producto final. Es lo mejor y antes de enviar los últimos lotes que pasaron todos los controles de calidad hay que revisarlos de nuevo, no podemos arriesgarnos.

Esto es lo que tenía planeado Naraku, maldito, no podía meterse con cualquier otro producto. Este se suponía que era el orgullo del abuelo. Después de todo él puso todo su empeño en la investigación de la enfermedad de mi madre quería evitarles ese dolor y sufrimiento que tuvo que pasar a otros padres. Esto debo solucionarlo cuanto antes.

Reviso una vez más los informes y trata de encontrar una falla resaltante en el proceso de fabricación. Que puede ser lo que fallo, según esto dice que hay un error en la formula, después de todo el producto conseguido no es prostaglandina E1 sino es E2. De acuerdo los libros estas dos se diferencian únicamente por la presencia del número de enlaces dobles en la cadena lateral alifática.

TUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM, TUMMMMMMMMMMMMM. Vibra el celular sobre la mesa.

¿Qué deseas ahora? – L pregunto de malas.

Invitarte a una cena…. Hay gente importante y alguien que puede ayudarte con tu problemilla.- Me dice. Sonaba interesante sin embargo sus propuesta siempre tenían un costo y no estoy de humor para pagarlo.

Tengo gente trabajando en eso. – Le digo rechazando su tentadora oferta.

Sessho… Casi nunca te rehúsas lo pasaremos bien… - Me dice ella.

Nayima, no estoy interesado. – le digo.

Cuando estábamos en la universidad siempre aceptabas mi ayuda….Sabes que puedo solucionar ese error rápidamente. -Me dice.

La que solía pedirme ayuda eras tu. – Le digo recordando aquel tiempo y lamentándome en cierto punto.

Si y tu me pedias ayuda en otros lares sin importarte estar comprometido con esa. – Me dice.

Fue un error… - Le digo dejando claro los términos. Si fui donde ella fue porque estaba ebrio, molesto, despechado y la única persona con la que se me ocurrió pasar la noche fue donde ella. Si que estaba muy ebrio.

Solo una cena, nada más te pido.- Me dice.

No. – Le digo y le cuelgo.

Esa mujer si que es insistente a vuelto a llamar un par de veces y no le he contestado puedo solucionar esto solo.

No paso mucho hasta que oigo que tocan la puerta, ¿Quién será? Dije que nadie me molestara y es lo primero que hacen. Quien sea lo mandare a volar y todo estas ganas de querer asesinar a alguien podre descargarlas. Abro la puerta y lo que veo me sorprende, es Nayima con un traje, en si un pedazo de tela que a las justas si le cubre algo el cuerpo. Ni siquiera me deja contestar. Se abalanza sobre mi y empieza a besarme. La fuerza con la que se lanza hace que terminemos en el piso. Esto debe terminar.

Controlando mi fuerza la separo de mi y la llevo fuera de mi departamento para de ahí cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Toca insistentemente la puerta junto con insoportables gritos, llamándome. Odio los escándalos, llama a la portería y pido que la echen, ahora empieza el acaso telefónico. Era lo mismo casi siempre que vengo aquí.

Miro por la ventana, toda la ciudad está cubierta de nieve, falta solo una semana para navidad máximo puedo quedarme cinco días más, Sakura no puede pasar sola la navidad. Sakura, este momento debe estar con Kagome. La otra causa de mi mal humor, una parte no quiere creer su excusa de Inuyasha y por otro lado me enfurece esa razón. Por más que quiera alejarme de ella o distraerme con otra no hay resultado, igual termino pensando en ella. Miro mi reflejo y veo que hay algo en mi cuello, paso mi mano y veo que es sangre. Está mujer de seguro me araño. Se borrara en unos días, si estiviera en casa le echaria la culpa a las bolas de pelos o que Kagome fue la culpable, jajajajaja. ¿Qué estara haciendo ella?

***Con Kagome***

Estoy aquí con Sakura, Shippo y Bito en Navilandia, ese parque tematico con motivos de navidad. Es un bonito lugar para tomatse fotos navideñas y estar en colas inmensas. Por suerte es de noche y no estamos haciendo cola en medio del sol. Es gracioso todo aquí esta cubierto de nieve falsa, la únca parte en la que nieve de verdad es una habitación con capacidad para 60 personas.

Hemos ido comprando los tickets para los dos eventos principales, la nieve y la foto con Santa Claus.. La cola para Santa avanza rápido, Sakura es la primera en ir y le pide que Sesshoumaru este para navidad con ella, es lo único que pude oír claramente, porque lo otro lo dijo muy bajito y se río. Al menos tiene esperanza de que se cumpla su deseo.

¿Qué te sucede? Desde hace días te noto media rara. - Me pregunta Bito.

¿Es grave el problema que hay en la sucursal de Japón? - Le pregunto.

Te enteraste. Era obvio que llegara a tus oídos después de todo trabajas ahí. - Me dice.

A ti, él te comento algo, ¿Cuál a sido el problema? - Le digo.

Llego la información por otros medios, el problema en si es con un producto, prostaglandina E1. - Me dice.

Ese es un medicamento cierto. -Le digo.

Si, ese medicamento lo utilizan en los recien nacidos con enfermedades congenitas serias. ¿Sabes quien fue la primera en probarlo? - Me dice viendo que falta mucho para que podamos entrar a la sala de nieve y los chicos están distraídos jugando con otros niños de la fila.

No. - Le digo.

Fue la madre de Sesshoumaru. - Me contesta.

¿Qué? ¿Qué tenía ella? - Le pregunto, en verdad me sorprendio lo que me decía Bito.

Ella tenía una cardiopatía congenita, antes ella tuvo un hermano con la misma enfermedad pero fallecio pocas horas despues de su nacimiento, el señor Villeneuve empezó la investigación en esa enfermedad y vio que existia una posibilidad de prolongar la vida de esos neo natos, tiempo despues nacio la madre de Sesshoumaru, probaron el medicamento en ella y funciono, ayudando a que soportara las operaciones que tuvieron que hacerle al corazón. - Me dice.

Ella tuvo que soportar bastante. - Me dice.

Fue una luchadora, según me conto mi tío. A pesar de que tenía que cuidarse y no esforzarse, era una niña muy activa. Mi tío la recuerda con mucho cariño. - Me dice.

Así suelen ser los niños... Pero es verdad que Sesshoumaru tuvo a que ver en la muerte de su madre, él se culpa. - Le digo lo último en voz baja.

Su embarazo era de alto riesgo ya que ella sufría del corazón, por lo que en su caso le sugirieron abortar, él mismo padre de él lo sugirio y su madre se nego. Es toda una historia. - Me dice. Lo veo no entendiendo del todo la situación. - La culpa que siente se la impuso su padre desde que nacio, que padre le pone cuchilla que mata a su hijo, porque eso significa Sesshoumaru. -Me dice mostrando verdadero desagrado por Inu Tashio.

Inu Tashio no es malo. Por lo menos cuando lo conocí resulto ser amable. - Le respondo. Pero si estaba disgustada, no conocía el significado de su nombre, no me cabe duda que lo hizo con doble intención sin embargo es mejor no echar más leña al fuego.

Cuando se trataba de Inuyasha él es un hombre amable pero con nuestro amigo era muy distinto... La culpa que le impuso a Sesshoumaru desde pequeño hace que todo lo que este relacionado con su madre deba solucionarlo.

Comprendo. – Le digo, en sí es mejor escuchar esta explicación por parte de Bito que las conjeturas que me hice respecto a que se fue con esa Kagura. Lo juzgue mal.

El cumpleaños de su mamá es en navidad por lo que debe resolver este asunto antes de esa fecha. Por eso te digo va a venir. No te preocupes. – Me dice para darme ánimos.

Gracias. Mira ya vamos entrar por fin. – Le digo viendo que la cola avanza cerca a la puerta. – Chicos vengan a la fila ya vamos a entrar. – Llamo a Sakura y a Shippo que estaban jugando con otros niños que se estuvieron aburriendo en la cola.

Pasamos por fin a la sala donde estaba la nieve, en si no era nieve sino más bien era hielo picado. Fue muy divertido el poco tiempo que estuvimos ahí nos tomamos fotos, Shippo y Sakura se cayeron y por suerte no se han golpeado tan fuerte, nos lanzamos unas cuantas bolas de nieve. Era gracioso porque estábamos con ropa de verano en ese lugar, nuestras camisetas eran manga corta por suerte fuimos todos con zapatillas. Al final terminamos mojados y matándonos de la risa porque algo de nieve se nos metió en la ropa.

De ahí hicimos otra cola para entrar a la fabrica de juguetes donde había un pequeño show de juguetes moviéndose. Los otros lugares eran más para tomarse fotografías y unos cuantos juegos en los que jugaron los niños, ambos al final terminaron profundamente dormidos en el carro.

Gracias Bito por traernos. Ha sido muy amable de tu parte- Le digo.

No fue nada, hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto y pasaba tiempo con Sakura. – Me dice. – Es una niña encantadora, tu sobrino también es muy divertido.

Si ambos lo son. – Le digo.

Cambiando de tema Kagome. ¿Por qué piensas irte fuera del país? – Me pregunta.

No sé de que hablas. – Le digo tratando de hacerme la loca, después de todo estuve averiguando sobre becas de estudio en el extranjero o donde fuera accesible hacer un postgrado y tal vez hasta una maestría sin embargo la excusa era otra, después de todo en estos casos la distancia era lo mejor a pesar que me iba a doler.

Un pajarillo me conto que andas investigando sobre lugares de estudio. Hasta estuviste averiguando si podías postular a una que dejaste pendiente tres años atrás. – Me dice. No me quedaba de otra más que decirlo, quizá no todo.

Quería retomar las cosas que deje pendiente tres años atrás. Hay algo de malo en eso. – Le digo.

A Sesshoumaru no le va agradar la idea de que te vallas. – Me dice.

¿Quién sabe le digo? – Le digo.

Crees que se ha ido por tu culpa ahora último. – Me dice.

No, ya me explicaste porque se fue además su trabajo es primero y en un asunto tan importante como en el que esta metido lo demás hay que dejarlo de lado. – Le respondo.

Algo a pasado entre ustedes dos. No quise presionarlos a ninguno de los pensando que lo solucionarían. No obstante me preocupa la decisión tan apresurada que piensas tomar. – Me dice sonando preocupado.

No ha sucedido nada. – Le digo mirando por la ventanilla.

Ambos son un par de mentirosos. Kagome no sé si eres despistada pero Sesshoumaru esta ena… - Me empieza a decir no quería oír esa palabra de nuevo.

Lo sé…. Por eso lo mejor es que cada quien tome su camino. – Le digo. – él mismo lo ha decidido.

Kagome… A veces se comporta como un tonto pero….. – Me empieza a decir.

Yo he sido la que lo rechazo, no él. – Le digo. Tratando de sonar cortante.

¡¿QUÉ?! Kagome pero si ustedes dos… Vamos acaso no te das cuenta de tus propios sentimientos.- Me dice.

Me doy cuenta de ellos sin embargo no quiero que salga herido. Sesshoumaru te conto lo que paso en la boda por algo deja que me acompañes…. Ese sujeto Naraku es peligroso, no quiero que lastime a Sesshoumaru. Ya lo hizo una vez no me sorprendería que lo haga de nuevo. – Le digo.

Ahora te entiendo ¿Sesshoumaru conoce tu razón? – me pregunta.

No, si se lo hubiera dicho no le importaría y me habría convencido. – le digo.

Jajajajajaja. Creo que mejor voy desechando las ilusiones que me hice contigo– Se ríe.

Yo, lo siento Bito. No es que no seas mi tipo, al contrario eres muy guapo y muchas quisieran estar contigo pero es que ahora, Yo. – No quería decir que me estaba enamorando de Sesshoumaru a pesar que ya empezó a ser un hecho.

No te preocupes, lo supe desde el principio. Por eso molestaba y sigo molestando a Sesshoumaru. – Me dice, me sentí algo apenada por creer que en serio me coqueteaba Bito. – No es que no me gustes Kagome, es simplemente cuestión de amistad. Es muy raro que Sesshoumaru muestre sus emociones por lo que crees que sería capaz de quitarle esa persona especial a mi amigo además tu le correspondes y no hay nada que hacer. – Me dice.

Ahora lo dudo. – Le digo bajando la cabeza.

¿Qué le dijiste para que se quedara conforme? – Me pregunta.

Le dije que me recordaba a Inuyasha.- Le dije en un susurro. – Fue lo único que realmente lo detendría en insistir. Tuve razón. Ahora solo me da miradas frías. – Le digo.

Si que le haz dado en el clavo, no está molesto contigo quizá dolido con él que si es con Inuyasha…. Se le pasara. – Me dice.

Quizá sea mejor que no. Ya te dicho que corre peligro. – Le digo.

Si, sin embargo no entiendo es a que te refieres que Naraku ya lo hizo una vez. – Me dice ahora serio Bito.

Sesshoumaru lo negó o lo desconoce. Pero estoy casi segura que Naraku tuvo algo que ver en el accidente de Kikyo e Inuyasha. Ese Naraku es un sujeto sin escrúpulos. – Le digo. – Si le pasara algo a él, no quiero ni pensarlo.

Por eso piensas irte. Te diría que no lo hagas no obstante es tu decisión. – Me dice.

…. – No digo nada, me siento más triste todavía, es cierto que después de tanto pensarlo termine viendo lo que sentía y por eso mismo no quiero perderlo. Estará lejos pero vivo no enterrado tres metros bajo tierra como … Inuyasha…. – Fue bonito mientras duró.

Si piensas irte de todas formas disfruta él tiempo que te queda con él. Además todavía no te ha dado fecha. – Me dice.

Hay dos fechas… Una es el siete de enero y la siguiente es en setiembre…. – Le digo.

Por tu cara escogiste en enero… Si que haz sido apresurado…. Así que ya no te veré cuando regrese… - Me dice.

No… me voy en agosto para tener todo listo en setiembre, tengo que preparar muchas cosas antes. Así que te molestare por un tiempo más. Además tengo que llenar solicitudes y no sé que más según me dijeron es casi seguro que me acepten. – Le digo.

Así que no es 100%, hay una pequeña posibilidad que te quedes. – Me dice.

Mínima. – Le respondo.

Dile tu razón… Quizá te sorprenda y convenza. – Me dice.

No quiero que muera.– Le digo.- Suficiente tuve con Inuyasha… - Le digo poniéndome a llorar.

Vamos, no llores, por favor esa no era mi intención…. Además no estás 100% segura quizá dijo eso para atemorizarte.

Tu crees.

Si. Ahora deja de llorar si. Además pueden suceder tantas cosas en meses. – Me dice Bito.

Me limpio la cara y le digo: Gracias por tratar de darme ánimos.

No tardamos en llegar a la casa de mi hermano a dejar a Shippo y de ahí fuimos a dejar Sakura. Esa noche me quedaría con ella. Bito nos dio a las dos nuestros respectivos regalos y dejo los de Jaken y Sesshoumaru. Nos despedimos y él se fue. No vería hasta después de fiestas.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Hoy es 23 de diciembre y debo partir de vuelta a casa he logrado solucionar temporalmente el problema después de todo era un trabajador infiltrado que malogro una de las maquinas. De todas formas para evitar riesgos he solicitado que envíen lotes desde Francia para evitar un desabasteciendo porque estoy seguro que iban a tratar de volver a sabotear la fabrica. Si que esto a costado dinero pero al menos no llego el producto fuera, porque ahí tendríamos que pagar cuantiosas multas. Al menos no debo preocuparme por eso por un tiempo ahora debo de ir al aeropuerto tomar el vuelo de regreso.

Antes de irme voy a visitar a Izayoi para desearle unas felices fiestas y ver como está. Su embarazo debe estar bastante avanzado y conociendo a Inu Tashio debe estarla sobre protegiendo, en si más le vale, después de todo si ella está haciendo esto es por el capricho de mi padre de tener un heredero, al final resultaron ser dos.

No tardo en llegar y soy recibido por Myoga, le pregunto por Izayoi y me dice que ella esta en cama, me asusta y le pregunto ¿Qué sucedió? Lo que contesto es que son ordenes de Inu Tashio. Voy a verla ignorando las advertencias de Myoga sobre que mi padre ordeno que no quieren que la moleste ni reciba visitas. Toco las puertas antes de entrar y recibo por respuesta "Pasa exagerado". Me río interiormente.

Paso y ella se queda sorprendida al verme quiere levantarse pero se lo impido, su vientre en tan solo tres meses esta enorme, si calculo bien ella debe tener entre cuatro o cinco meses de gestación.

En tu estado no debes hacer muchos esfuerzos. – Le digo.

Estoy embarazada, no sufriendo una enfermedad terminal. – Me dice haciendo una especie de puchero.

Un embarazo multiple es mucho más riesgozo.. – Le digo.

Si, pero estoy tan aburrida postrada en cama. Tu padre ni siquiera me permite salir de la habitación, a menos que sea para un chequeo. Deseo hacer compras para ver las cosas de los bebes. – Me dice quejándose de la sobreprotección de Ino Tashio.

No quiere que te pase nada malo. – Le digo, además estoy seguro que alguno querrá atentar contra la vida de ella, después de todo varios se beneficiarían si Inu Tashio no tiene un heredero.

Ahora te pones de su lado. Ahora ¿cómo haré los preparativos? En internet se pueden ver de una forma pero en la vida real suelen ser muy diferentes. – Me dice.

De seguro él se encargara. – Le digo.

No me asustes, tu padre encargándose de la decoración de los cuartos para bebes o ropa. Mejor mando a Myoga. – Me dice.

Oh no seas exagerada, no debe tener mal gusto ese. Se caso contigo. – Le digo. – Por cierto sabes si eran niños o niñas.

No me quiere decir, es sorpresa según él. – Me dice.

Cómo lo notaste cuando te dijo eso, feliz, abrumado, depresivo. – Le digo.

Estaba tranquilo, al principio cuando se entero vi su cara de felicidad con preocupación apunto de entrar en pánico… Pero luego que le dijeron que eran y no me dijo nada estuvo mucho más tranquilo. – Me dice.

Mmmm ¿Quieres saber que son?. – Le pregunto.

Si para poder comprar en Ebay, al menos me deja usar el internet. – Me dice.

Es un niño y una niña… Por eso esta tan tranquilo. Bueno ya debo irme, solo vine a ver como estabas y dejar sus presentes debajo del árbol. – Le digo, posando mi mano sobre su voluminosa barriga. Sentí unas patadas, me sorprendí mucho es la primera vez que me pasaba algo así.

Les agradas a tus hermanos. - Me dice Izayoi.

Mmm Se siente raro. – Le digo.

Si es extraño y también se siente bien. Ahora debes irte o perderás tu vuelo. ¿Verdad? – Me dice ella dándome una sonrisa.

Si además a él no le agrada que venga a verte. – Le digo, cosa que es cierto nunca le agrado que estuviera cerca de Izayoi.

Por la tontería de la marca. No le hagas caso, estoy segura que muchas personas tienen marcas de nacimiento de distintas formas. – Me dice.

La media luna es símbolo de mal augurio para los Taiyo… Felices fiestas y cuídate digo cuídense… Si no me voy perderé mi vuelo. – Le digo para salir de ahí, no deseaba hablar más de aquel asunto, me despido de la forma tradicional y me retiro.

Camino a la salida me cruzo con Inu Tashio, me iba a detener y seguro a dar un gran sermón, no estoy para eso y lo ignoro por completo. Lo único que le digo es : No quiero perder mi vuelo. – Y me voy dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. No giro ni nada. Parto de inmediato, ahora los jardines están completamente cubiertos de blanco, ha comenzado a nevar, espero que esto no demore el vuelo.

Llego al aeropuerto de Narita, estoy a tiempo para tomar el vuelo, todo esta listo lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar a que salga el vuelo y abordar el avión. Entro y veo la pantalla de los vuelos para verificar que no hay retrasos y mi vuelo confirmado. No hay problema ni retrasos faltan dos horas para mi vuelo y recién a comenzado a nevar.

No me queda de aguardar la partida en la sala de espera hay café y chocolate caliente, prefiero tomar el chocolate después de todo por algo el medico me prohibió tomar café. Enciendo la computadora para esperar y ver que hay de nuevo en las noticias.

"Lamentamos informarles señores pasajeros que temporalmente se han suspendido los vuelos hasta nuevo aviso " Se oye por el alta voz, no podían hacer solo faltaban quince minutos para que abordara el avión. Si lo suspendían o postergaban no llegaría a tiempo al avión de Houston y llegaría después de navidad. Te nía que salir este cochino vuelo como sea.

Me acerco a donde las azafatas que están a punto de retirarse.

No pueden suspender el vuelo, falta menos de quince minutos para abordar y partir.

- Lo sentimos señor, el vuelo a sido suspendido.

¿Hasta cuándo? – Pregunto de mala gana.

Lo desconocemos. – Me responde.

¿Dónde se puede averiguar? – Pregunto.

Valla a informes. – Me responde con una risita tonta. No le digo nada y las dejo ahí a ese par de huecas, porque si lo eran. Voy a informe y hay otra parecida a las azafatas, espero que no sea tan barbie como las otras.

Podría decirme hasta cuando se suspenden los vuelo. – Pregunto.

Lo desconocemos. – Me dice con un tono de voz irritante.

Llame a su supervisor. – Le ordeno, no deseo hablar con más gente inepta.

Lo siento, no lo puedo llamar. – Me dice, con una tonta sonrisa coqueta.

Me acerco donde ella con una falsa sonrisa amable, ella se pone toda colorada para de ahí darle una de las miradas más drías y decirle: Más te vale llamar a tu supervisor si no quieres terminar desempleada en este momento. – Le digo amenazadoramente. – Funciono, porque trago saliva y de inmediato llamo a su supervisor un hombre más serio, alguien del cual podría obtener información.

Mi subordinada me ha dicho que solicito mi presencia señor, algún problema. – Me dice seriamente pero amable.

Si, deseo saber un aproximado de tiempo durante el cual los vuelos serán suspendidos. – Le digo.

Según los informes meteorológicos, dentro de dos horas se producirá una fuerte tormenta, en este momento ya empezó a nevar y la temperatura a bajado demasiado y no hay suficiente liquido refrigerante, hasta mañana, por lo que recién saldrán los vuelos mañana en la mañana. – Me dice. – Le sugiero que coordine con su aerolínea para que valla a un hotel a pasar la noche.

Me quede frío, si partía mañana no llegaría a tiempo, tenía que existir una forma, por lo menos llegar hasta Estados Unidos y tomar otro avión desde ahí no sería problema. La única persona capaz de conseguir un vuelo era Miroku, le debería un favor. No me queda de otra más que llamarlo, luego de insistir por quince minutos, me contesta molesto y fastidiado, por lo visto fui muy inoportuno no importaba necesitaba viajar.

¿Qué sucucede? – Me pregunta.

Un vuelo de Tokio a cualquier parte de Estados Unidos en el que pueda hacer conexión para volver a casa. – Le digo.

No puedo estoy ocupado. – Escucho ruidos extraños que prefiero ignorar por completo.

Vas a romper las ilusiones de Sakura. – Le digo.

Haz probado en Haneda. Encontraras seguro un vuelo- Me dice.

No tengo boletos, además dudo conseguir uno. – Le digo. Lo oigo gruñir de frustración, además de una voz a lo lejos que le dice que no se valla. Se demora en responder para decir luego de un rato: Llega en menos de una hora a Haneda hay un vuelo especial para mis trabajadores rumbo a Washington….. Diles que vas de parte mía. Ok y no me interrumpas de nuevo. Entendiste.

¿Si o si va partir ese vuelo.?- Le pregunto.

Si sea como sea. Así que alcánzalo, tienes menos de una hora. Adiós. – Me cuelga, si que estaba ocupado en ese momento.

Mientras avanzo hacia la salida voy pensando en que medio de transporte utilizar para llegar lo más rápido posible, el metro era una buena opción sin embargo si se paraba no habría forma de salir de ahí, otra era un auto pero la congestión vehicular es terrible la única posibilidad descabellada y que me desagradaba es la de usar moto.

Ahora donde consigo una moto, mire hacia todos lados por si miraba alguna y justo ahí un chiquillo de unos 16 años no más con una moto y para mi suerte de esas deportivas.

Préstame tu moto y te pagare muy bien. – Le digo.

¿Qué esta loco? – Me dice.

Te daré cinco mil en efectivo si me la prestas, luego la recogerás en el aeropuerto de Haneda. – Le digo.

Seis mi y es un trato. – Me dice.

Solo tengo cinco mil no mas. Aceptas. – Le digo.

Trato, aquí tiene las llaves. – Me dice dándomelas.

No digo nada más y parto, genial el piso esta tan resbaladizo, no puedo ir tan rápido, paso entre los coches voy lo más rápido que puedo,. Miro los letreros para ver que salida me lleva hacia el aeropuerto de Haneda, después de todo si no me equivoco hay una pista que lleva hacia ahí, esa es, la tomo.

Rayos el piso esta demasiado resbaladizo si no tengo cuidado perderé el equilibrio y definitivamente no llegare al aeropuerto, si le sumamos la visibiliadad del día de hoy si que es un imán para los accidentes. A lo lejos distingo unas luces rojas que giran sin sentido, eso significa que hay un accidente, Trato de frenar pero no sirve de mucho la moto sigue avanzando para de ahí empezar a perder estabilidad. Trato de recuperarla de nuevo utilizando mis pies, funciona pero debo escoger rápido si voy por la izquierda i derecha debo detenerme para ver por donde voy, escojo la derecha.

Miro a mi alrededor y se oyen varias frenadas, más sonidos de impactos junto con varios insultos. Veo que esta despejado la via auxiliar derecha, voy por ahí cuidado que ningún carro me impacte. Primera barrera de accidentes a sido superada y según el letrero estoy a 10 km del aeropuerto de Haneda.

Ya puedo visualizar el aeropuerto a lo lejos, estoy tan cerca,, podre llegar a tiempo. Proffffffffffffffffff Siento que algo me impacta por atrás, la moto pierde estabilidad, definitivamente voy a caer,suelo la moto, esta cae lejos mientras por la velocidad en que iba mi cuerpo empieza rodar me golpeo los brazos y las piernas, trata de cubrir mis órganos vitales. Un fuerte y punzante dolor en mi hombro, genial creo que me lo dislocado, trato de aguntar el dolor y mantener la calma, se acercan personas hacia donde estoy.

¿Qué le duele? – Me pregunta uno.

Nada, estoy bien, solo llévenme al aeropuerto, tengo que tomar un vuelo. – Digo levantándome con dificultad.

Usted no puede ir en esas condiciones, tiene que ir a un hospital. – Me dice. No le hago caso y me levanto, Es ariegado volver a conducir la moto en estas condiciones, no me queda de otra si deseo llegar tengo menos de media hora para llegar.

Alto, está loco. – Me sujeta un hombre de mi hombro que esta bien. Le doy una mirada asesina, a pesar de tener el casco puesto lo pueden notar. Me suelta de inmediato.

Te llevare muchacho, - Sube. – Me dice un hombre con asentó norteamericano.

Gracias. – Le digo subiendo a su carro era una Toyota Rava 4X4, para de ahí quitarme el casco con dificultad.

En pocos minutos llegamos a la aeropuerto le agradecí que me trajera y la moto que estaba en la maletera la deje en el estacionamiento, no sé había hecho casi nada salvo por los espejos retrovisores.

Supongo que te deben estar esperando tu familia en casa. Esposa e hijos. ¿Cierto? – Me pregunta.

… - No deseaba hablar mucho, puesto que en si no sabría calificar a las personas con las que pasare estas fechas, en si la única persona con lazo consanguíneo es mi abuelo, por otro lado esta Sakura que es casi como una hija, Jaken es… Jaken y por último ella sólo una amiga, no, ella sigue significando más que eso.

Eres alguien de pocas palabras o no dices nada por tu brazo. – Me dice mientras me ayuda a bajar la moto. Me sorprende que se diera cuenta que mi brazo no está bien, había evitado en todo momento mostrar queja alguna.

Gracias. – Le digo.

De nada, apresúrate que perderemos el vuelo. – Me dice, me detengo y lo veo extrañado. – Sé que eres el amigo de Kasami, te vi en la boda. Apresúrate que nos dejan. – Me dice para adelantarse.

***Con Kagome***

Hoy es veinti cuatro y no hay señales de vida por parte de él, todo el día me la he pasado distrayendo a la pobre de Sakura, digamos qque él día empezo con un amargado Jaken, que pesar que el cara de sapo es mayor que yo por unos meses parece un viejo amargado de noventa años.

Luego de soportarlo fuimos a la veterinaria a llevando a nuestro pequeño zoológico a la veterinaria de Bito, tenían que darles un buen baño a todos ellos.. Por un lado estaba Kag, Sessh, Tomoe y Yue, ellos fueron los primeros en ir y de ahí acompañada por Sakura fui a mi casa por mis cinco amores. Ahí nos encontramos con mi sobrino Shippo que gustoso nos acompaño a ir a la veterinaria y hacer las últimas compras navideñas.

Eso mantuvo ocupados gran parte del día. Supuse que al regresar estaría él, grande fue mi sorpresa al no encontrarlo. No niego que Sakura es optimista, yo también pensé que estaría de vuelta. Pero es tarde solo faltan cuatro horas para la media noche y los vuelos que vienen de Japón, admito que no son directos, llegan en la mañana, quizá por algún retraso en la tarde pero no en la noche o tal vez perdió el vuelo y tenga que tomar otro de conexión. Bueno estoy casi segura que llegara el veinticinco pero antes de la media noche no lo creo. " Pero es Sesshoumaru"

Jaken tampoco sabe nada, luce preocupado, camina de aquí para haya. Le habra sucedido algo y no ha podido partir, recuerdo que en las noticias informaron que cerraron los aeropuertos de Narita y Haneda por una tormenta de nieve. De seguro se ha quedado varado. Por lo visto Sakura pasara las fiestas con mi familia.

Aprovecho que la niña no esta para decirle a Jaken lo que pienso hacer: Jaken, me llevo a Sakura. Si llegase a venir, pasan por ella.

No. -Me dice el cara de sapo.

Piensas dejar que Sakura pase sola la navidad. Él no va llegar antes de la media noche. - Le dije.

El amo bonito va llegar. – Dice el cara de sapo.

Va estar sola aquí, si llega que pase por ella. – Le digo.

Ella no va a estar aquí.- Me dice. Lo veo con cara de What? – Vamos a ir a la casa del señor Villeneuve.

Te refieres a que van a ir donde el abuelo de Sesshoumaru. Bueno si es así, no estará sola – Le digo. – Me despediré de ella.

Tu también vas.- Me dice el cara de sapo.

¿Qué? Estoy segura que a tu amo bonito le va agradar la idea, además su abuelo… - Le empiezo a decir.

El señor Villeneuve es el que quiere que vallas. – Me dice. – Apresúrate o llegaremos tarde.

Jaken se fue con Sakura en la nueva adquisición extravagante de Sesshoumaru, una porsche panamera, porque en su Audi r8 solo tiene dos asientos. Yo por mi parte voy en mi auto sola, los voy siguiendo, si que esta un poco lejos, estás casi al tro lado de la ciudad, es de esperarse que la casa del abuelo de él se ubicara en una de las zonas más lujosas, donde las casa no son simples casas son casas inmensas con grandes jardines y piscina, algo necesario en esta época en la que se inicia el verano. Eso no es importante ahora.

Estamos frente a un gran portón, estilo medieval, sale un personal de seguridad, Jaken parece hablar con él y me señala, de ahí nos deja pasar. Un gran jardín nos separa de la entrada de la casa, avanzamos por el camino hecho de adoquines y nos estacionamos en la misma entrada, en fila. Hay una corona en la puerta y varios adornos navideños en el jardín.

Para de ahí salir un hombre con una figura imponente, del mismo tamaño que Sesshoumaru, había cierto parecido es muy poco ya que Sesshoumaru es casi copia de su padre. Este hombre se veía mucho más amable y amigable. Sakura va corriendo donde él gritándole "Edmond – sama, Edmond- sama joyeux Noël" (Feliz navidad) El señor también lo saluda cariñosamente, parcia un abuelo recibiendo a su nieta.

Mucho gusto, en conocerlo señor Villeneuve. – Saludo, ya en la sala.

El gusto es mío. – Me dice muy caballerosamente. - Además estoy seguro que mi nieto estará feliz de verte aquí.

Espero. – L e digo, en mi interior estoy segura que no le va agradar la idea.

Además deseaba conocerte. – Me dice.

¿A qué viene ese interés? – L e pregunto intrigada.

Mi nieto es muy reservado y digamos que me intriga el interés que él ha puesto en ti. – Me dice.

Simplemente somos amigos. – Le digo.

Amigos, no soy tonto ¿Qué buscas de él? Si es dinero puedo dártelo y desapareces de su vida. – Me dice.

Para su información cuando nos conocimos ignoraba que era su nieto, señor Villeneuve de acuerdo, no soy ninguna caza fortunas, segundo yo lo único que deseo es mantener una amistad con él. No me importa ni su dinero ni estatus ni nada de eso. – Le digo enojada por lo que trataba de insinuar.

Entonces que buscas en él. – Me dice.

No tiene de qué preocuparse señor, a fin de cuenta en unos meses estaré lejos de su nieto si tanto le preocupa. – Le digo.

¿Lejos? – Me ve sorprendido.

Si, ahora creo que consiguió lo que desea con su permiso me retiro. – Le digo.

¿Estás enamorada de él? – Me dice de la nada, mis mejillas me traicionan

SESSHOUMARU - SAMA, LLEGO. - Oímos los gritos de Sakura, esto me salva de responder.

Nos dirigimo al recibidor lo que encuentro ahí es un Sesshoumaru todo mal herido con un cabestrillo y el brazo vendado además de varios raspones, sin embargo su ropa lucia limpia, seguro se cambio de ropa. ¿Qué le habra pasado?

¿Qué te sucedió? - Le pregunto mientras me acerco a él.

... - No recibo respuesta de su parte, quiza no me escucho. Le pregunto de nuevo y el me ve fríamente para decir: ¿Qué haces aquí? - Eso me dolio sin embargo me hice la fuerte e hice de que no escuche sus palabras.

Debes estar cansado, ven vamos sientate... - Me corta.

Te pregunte ¿Qué haces aquí? - Me dice. - No recuerdo haberte invitado.

Yo... - Empece a tartamudear.

La invite yo, después de todo es mi casa. - Dice el abuelo de Sesshoumaru. Él no dice nada sólo le da una mirada asesina a su abuelo.

Si antes era frío ahora es un iceberg, que podía esperar. Es un tonto. A fin de cuentas es un engreído que no puede aceptar un no. Por eso mejor prefiero irme. Es mejor no estar en un lugar donde no te quieren.

Fue un placer conocerlo, señor Villeneuve. Con su permiso me retiro. – Le dije tratando de sonar como si nada, el señor no tenía la culpa de tener un nieto como ese.

Segura, puedes quedarte. – Me dice.

No. – Le digo, deseaba huir de ahí. – Mi familia me espera. – Dije para suavizar mi negativa.

Si es así. Corre no te detengo. – Me dice.

Hasta otra ocasión. – Le digo y voy hacia el árbol para despedirme de Sakura.

Bye cariño, Shippo me esta esperando. – Le digo abranzadola.

No te vallas. – Me dice haciendo un pequeño puchero, como no resistirse.

Shippo me esta esperando, no queremos que este triste. ¿Verdad? – Le digo.

No. – Dice agachando su cabeza. - ¿Vendras mañna? – Me pregunta. Ahí si que me cogió, por mi parte encantada de ir a verlo pero estoy segura que ha alguien no le agradara mi visita.

Yo…

Sakura, ella tiene cosas que hacer. - Oigo una voz fría detrás de mí.

Haré lo posible por ir a verte o te llamo. – Le digo ignorando las palabras de Sesshoumaru.

No es necesario que lo hagas. – Me dice. Me daban ganas de mandarlo a freír monos, tenía que controlarme.

No es molestia, Chau Sakura. – Le doy un beso y me levanto, para dejar de lado a Sesshoumaru.

Voy a la puerta y soy perseguida por él hasta la entrada, no le hice caso hasta sentir que me sujeta del brazo.

¿Qué quieres? O ya sé… También quieres tu beso de despedida o que. – Le digo molesta.

No es necesario que te tomes molestias innecesarias. – Me dice-

Le dije a Sakura que no es ninguna molestia. – Le dije.

Tienes que pasar con tu familia no es necesario que sacrifiques tu tiempo por ella.- Me dice.

Hago con mi tiempo lo que quiero. Sakura es una niña muy linda y no es ningún sacrificio pasar tiempo con ella. – Le digo.

… - No dice nada solo me observa detenidamente, hace que me sonroje, escuchamos pasos y es Sakura ambos nos giramos a verla.

Están debajo de un muérdago. – Dice ella toda emocionada. Ambos miramos para arriba y vimos al muérdago sobre nuestras cabezas, él por lo bajo dijo unas cuantas maldiciones, por su cara es de suponer. No iba a estar aguantando su compartamiento, ahora hasta le daba asco o que.

Tienen que darse un beso, Sesshoumaru –sama y Kagome-chan. – Dice ella toda dulce. Lo veo interrogante, ¿Qué hacemos? – Es tradición . – Dice ella como para animarnos. No dice nada, valla por lo visto iba a tener que tomar la iniciativa, siento mis mejillas calientes y me acerco a su rostro y él se va dejándome parada como una tonta. Suficientes desplantes por un día, quería llorar.

Los amigos no se besan. – Me dice al irse, sigue dolido. Sakura se ve triste y a la vez no entiende mucho, por la cara de confusión que puso.

Bye Sakura. – Le digo y me voy.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

No podía olvidar su expresión de molestia cuando se fue, pero que quería que dijera después de todo ella empezó todo eso que somos simplemente amigos. Perfecto lo estoy aceptando y la trato como si fuera cualquier amigo. Acaso no es lo que quería, ahora se molesta que fastidio.

Con esa aptitud no vas a lograr nada . -Oigo a mi abuelo acercarse.

No es tu problema. – Le digo.

Cuando tus problemas emocionales afectanda la compañía si lo es. – Me dice.

Esto no la ha afectado en nada. – Le digo molesto, mi estado emocional no ha influído, lo de Japón era venganza por parte de Naraku y ahora estaba solucionado.

Tu personalidad y trato hacia el personal se ha vuelto tan calido que atraes a la gente. - Me dice burlon. -Además porque a la primera te rechazo la vas s tratar así. - Me dice metiendose de nuevo en mis asuntos.

Es mi problema como la trrato. - Le digo dandole una mirada fría.

Lo único que conseguiras es que se aleje de ti. - Me dice para irse. - Busca tu felicidad, no la alejes. - Se va.

*** Con Kagome***

Antes de entrar tomo una gran bocanada de aire lo boto y pongo mi mejor sonrisa. Los primeros en recibirme fueron mis mascotas y Shippo, el último se abalanzo hacia mis brazos y casi me hace caer, esto me hace reír y olvidar por un momento los desplantes de él.

Tía ¿Estás bien? – Me pregunta de improviso.

Si, Sakura te manda una feliz Navidad.- Le digo.

En serio… ¡Cuándo la vemos de nuevo? Es muy divertida. – Me dice, emocionado.

No lo sé, tal vez pronto. Ahora vamos con los demás – Le digo.

Fuimos a la sala donde se encontraban todos, mi madre, mi hermano y su esposa y mi tía Midoriko. Toda la velada estuvo muy entretenida y me preguntaron por Sakura les dije lo que sabía obviando el nombre de la persona que la cuidaba. De ahí cenar tranquilamente ellos ya habían ido cenando el pavo y las otras cosas que hicieron. LE.l tiempo paso rápido y el cansancio también. Todos nos despedimos y nos vamos a descansar.

Abro mi habitación y encuentro una bonita caja de regalo sobre mi cama. "Que raro" pienso a la vez de sentir cierto temor, la abro con cuidado y hay dos pequeños paquetes y un pequeño sobre hay sobre uno de ellos. Ese paquete es el primero al que le hecho un vistazo y es otra de esas lencerías que no tapan nada, sé perfectamente quien la mando… "Naraku" Veo el otro paquete y lo que hay me horroriza es un gato muerto….. Cierro la caja de inmediato.

Doy un pequeño grito y a la vez me tapo la boca, no quría alarmar a nadie. Me pongo a llorar, trata de calmarme y pensar, "mis gatos" voy y busco a mis tres gatos por toda la casa y los tres están bien por suerte sin embargo no sé si lo estarán Tomoe, Sessh o Kag.

No quería llamar a Sesshoumaru y preguntarle porque el querría saber porque pregunto. La otra opción es Jaken, lo llamo.

Jaken. Estas en el departamento. – Le digo.

Que te importa niña boba. – Me dice.

Solo dime si los tres gatos están bien. – Le digo.

No tengo porque decirte. – Me dice.

Hazlo, solo te pido eso de favor, Jaken. – Le digo. Escucho una voz a lo lejos que le pregunta ¿Quién es?. – No le digas. - Le grito a Jaken, demasiado tarde.

¿Qué quieres? – Me pregunta Sesshoumaru.

Pásame a Jaken. – Le digo tratando de sonar fría como él y no preocupada.

¿Para qué? – Me dice.

No te importa. Pásame a Jaken.

Dímelo yo le daré el recado. – Me dice.

… - Dudo en decirle, si le digo, se preocupara, no ya no lo hará sin embargo si los raspones y su brazo vendado es a causa de Naraku que le hizo algo…. Esto puede ser un aviso junto con él gato… Es mejor colgar.

Las lagrimas vuelvan a brotar de mis ojos y tomo la caja con cuidado, pobre gato y lo peor es que tengo miedo que sea Sessh, Kag o Tomoe. Voy al Jardín de mi casa y tomo la pala para hacer un agujero y enterrar al pobre gato. Por suerte la mayoría ya se ha ido a dormir.

Al dejar la caja sobre el suelo se cae el pequeño sobre que se me olvido leer, lo recojo, lo abro y veo la bonita hoja con letras escritas a mano.

" Feliz Navidad mi querida Kagome, espero que te guste mi regalo y que lo uses la siguiente vez que nos veamos. Con todo mi amor.

Naraku.

P.D:

Si no quieres que tu amiguito Taiyo sufra un fatal accidente parecido o peor que el de su hermanito aléjate de él."

No quería que le pasara nada a Sesshoumaru, no quería, ya no puedo más y caigo sobre mis rodillas y me pongo a llorar.

Kagome ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora? – Me pregunta alguien, me giro para ver quién es y veo a mi hermano, me abrazo a él y me pongo a llorar.

***Fin del capitulo 16 ***

**Notas de autora:** Antes que nada sorry por la demora pero con fiestas y todos los preparativos para mi graduación que fue el viernes pasado no me dio mucho tiempo además que se junto un laxus mental para conectar una parte con otra…. Asó que mil disculpas.

Felices fiestas por atrasado a todas las personas que leen este fic…. Quise actualizar antes pero había un vacío.

La votación acerca de quien se va quedar con Sakura fue Sesshoumaru.

ESilvana89 : No puso nada

Sasunaka doki: Sesshoumaru

Orkidea16: No puso nada

Guest: Sango

Cisa Sesshoumaru

Goshy: No puso nada

Roxii c: Sesshoumaru

Sango:1 Sesshoumaru: 4

**ESilvana89 :** Gracias por tu review y sorry por la demora…. Si muchas quisieran ser ella.

**Sasunaka doki:** Gracias por tu review y sorry por la demora… Tienes razón Naraku es un enfermo y si Kagome tiene cierto vinculo con la mafia… Tienes razón en lo de la familia de Kag y sip la que empezó todo fue Kikyo pero muchas veces los hermanos menores pagan por los errores de los mayores. Sorry por dejarte con la ganas de más pero todo a su tiempo. Gracias de nuevo tu comenterio me ayudo a ver algo que no lo veía tan claro gracias.

**Orkidea16:** Gracias por tu review y sorry por la demora pero como expleque antes estaba ocupada y con laxus mental. Espero que te guste este capi.

**Guest:** Gracias por tu review y sorry por la demora.

**Cisa:** Gracias por tu review y sorry por la demora…. Lamento que la respuesta halla sido no…..Apesar que los dos tontos están enamorados.

**Goshy.** Gracias por tu review y sorry por la demora. Sip la va tener difícil Sesshoumaru

**Roxii C **Gracias por tu reviw y sorry por la demora…. Me alegra que te gustara el capi y te emocionaras mucho, por lo del beso si se que todo iba bien y la frase de Sessh como que, era como para dejar divagando a kagome en el mundode los sueños… Y si fue valiente lo de Sessh… Si quiero a mi cel pero a pesar de eso a veces el tiempo no da o vienen los laxus en que no sabes que poner.

Por lo de Sakura es muy tierna…. Bueno por unlado me agrado la idea que se quedara con Sessh lugo de pensarlo detenidamente aunque en la idea original e quedaba con Sango… Pero al final ustedes han elegido.

Si Naraku no es el padre de Kagome eso lo tengo claro… Pero tienes razón en que seria terriblemente emocionante. Y no te preocupes de todas formas trate de dejarte un review en tu otra historia… Recien me estoy poniendo al día. Gracias de nuevo.

Bye chicas aquí les dijo este capi


	18. Capitulo 17: No me importa

**Ella no soy yo**

**Capitulo17:No me importa**

***Con Kagome ***

Desde Navidad no nos hemos vuelto a ver, tampoco he ido a visitar a Sakura no es porque no quisiera simplemente que no estuvo en casa. Jaken me informo que ella se quedo con el señor Villeneuve a pasar el resto de las fiestas junto Kag, Sessh, Tomoe y Yue, lo bueno de esta situación es que todos estaban bien y logre conseguir un informante, Sakura, ella me decía que todos se encontraban bien además que para las vacaciones iba estar en clases de ballet, mini chef y francés, esto último era para prepararse para la escuela, se me olvida mencionar que me hizo prometer acompañarla a sus clases de ballet y ayudarla con lo de mini chef.

Ahora recién voy a ver de nuevo a Sesshoumaru, quizá no de cerca pero si de lejos, él continua con ese cabestrillo dudo que sea capaz de manejar. Tal vez si lo convenzo junto con Bito los tres nos vallamos juntos.

TUMMM, TUMMMMMMMMMMMM, TUMMMMM. Miro en la pantalla de mi celular y se trata de Bito

Alo Bito ¿Qué sucede? –Le pregunto.

Tengo que hacer una cirugía de emergencia, no voy a poder pasar por ti. Ten cuidado, no te vallas con extraños. – Me dice preocupado.

Llevare mi carro, ya no soy una nenita. – Le digo.

Después del último incidente con Naraku. Debes estar asustada y tener cuidado teniendo en cuenta que no has querido contarle a Sesshoumaru. – Me dice regañándome.

No le vamos a decir. Te llamo cuando regrese a casa. ¿Te parece? – Le digo

Bien. Me despido mi bella bambina. – Me dice Bito para de ahí colgar.

Miro el reloj y ya es hora de ir a clases más si todavía pienso ir en carro, tengo que conseguir sitio donde estacionarme.

Vuelvo a pensar en Sesshoumaru, hoy no lo vi cuando acompañe a Sakura a sus clases de ballet que son tres veces por semana. Las vacaciones terminaron para todos incluso yo tuve que volver al trabajo. Ahora son menos niños por lo menos así fue hoy, es clásico en verano.

Hay Sesshoumaru ¿Por qué te comportas así? comprendo que te haya dado un golpe duro en tu ego sin embargo que quiere que haga…"No verte más" Me dice mi pensamiento. Con su aptitud es lo que pareciera decir.

RinNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG . Suena la campana de inicio.

Toda la clase paso demasiado rápido habían alumnos nuevos en este turno. No preste mucha atención quería ir rápido a la salida y ver aunque sea de lejos a Sesshoumaru también verificar si vino porque su brazo todavía seguí vendado de acuerdo a lo que me comento Sakura. Lo busco entre la multitud y lo encuentro avanzando parsimoniosamente hacia la salida. No hay señales de su Audi o Panamera por lo que he de suponer se ira en un taxi.

Me acerco donde él y lo saludo cordialmente con un: Bonne nuit Monsieur Taiyo.

Bonne nuit. – Me responde fríamente, no le tomo importancia a su tono de voz.

¿Gusta que lo lleve a casa monsieur? – Le digo de la forma más amable y agradable, deseaba que aceptara mi oferta.

No gracias. – Me responde mirando a la pista fijándose si venía algún taxi vacio. Por suerte no venía ninguno y los autobuses no le dejaban ver.

No seas obstinado, es peligroso que tomes un taxi en esas condiciones. – Le digo tratando de persuadirlo, en cierto punto es verdad Naraku podrías intentar lastimarlo.

No necesito tu ayuda. – Me dice alzando su brazo bueno.

Sólo te voy a llevar a tu casa como un buen amigo. – Le digo.

Vete con Bito. – Me responde.

Él no va a venir, esta ocupado, iras en mi carro. ¿De acuerdo? – Le digo.

No. – Me dice y un taxi se detiene él se acerca y le impido que se acerque tomándolo de su brazo bueno y alejándolo del paradero a pesar de sus protestas.

¿Qué haces? ¿Quieres que me despidan? – Me dice, molesto. Antes no le importaba que anduviéramos juntos charlando o lo que fuera y ahora venía con esto.

Antes no te importaba hasta me obligabas a ir contigo en tu coche. – Le digo.

…. – No dice nada, solo se acerca a la puerta del copiloto esperando a que quitara el seguro.

No cruzamos palabra alguna durante varios minutos, luce una cara de pocos amigos y fastidio. Los días en que la compañía de ambos era amena, reíamos y nos divertíamos se ve tan distante. Todo esto se fue por un "no puedo aceptar tu oferta"…. No fue eso lo que causa la distancia ha sido la simple mención de Inuyasha en todo este lío. Pero si no le decía que me recordaba él, insistiría hasta que terminaría aceptando…. No podía hacer eso si lo quería con vida. Ahora que recuerdo deseo saber como es que Sesshoumaru termino todo mal herido el día de noche buena, es un buen tema de conversación.

¿Cómo te lastimaste? – Le pregunto.

….. – La misma respuesta de siempre.

¿Cómo te lastimaste? – Le pregunto de nuevo.

No te interesa. – Me dice.

Eres mi amigo, me importas – Le respondo.

…. – No dice nada. Por algo no quería decirlo y si fue Naraku.

¿Por qué no lo dices? Acaso tuvo que ver Naraku. – Le digo.

¿Naraku? – Dice sorprendido. Por lo visto no tuvo que ver. - ¿Qué tiene que ver él?

Cómo no dices que te sucedió, supuse que tuvo que ver con ese. – Le explico sin mostrar mucho interés.

¿Ha vuelto a molestarte?. – Me pregunta mostrando cierto interés no esta siendo frío como hace un rato esto me reconfortaba. Podía decirle que si que había amenazado su vida y que ese era el verdadero motivo por el cual tuve que decirle que no, sin embargo.

No…. Eres mi amigo hasta a los simples amigos les importa que le paso a su amigo cuando esta lastimado. – Le digo y de nuevo sus ojos se volvieron fríos esa intensidad que pude notar cuando mencione a Naraku se apagaron.

Me caí. – Me dice, iba a preguntarle más no obstante el enciende la radio como para que terminara la charla.

En la radio dicen_ Aquí les dejamos con el pedido de nuestra radio escucha Yuuki Llorar de Jessey y Joy _

_Los pensamientos de ambos al oír la canción._

_- Pensamiento Kagome -_

Me perdí buscando ese lugar  
Todo por tratar de demostrar  
Olvide que sin tu amor  
No valgo nada  
Y tome una vuelta equivocada

Al tratar de mantenerte a mi lado sin que nada cambie entre los dos y que estés seguro, te lastime e hice que todo entre nosotros cambiara radicalmente. Olvide que al decirte aquellas palabras te herí, fue sin querer. Que error tan grande cometí.

- Pensamientos de Sesshoumaru -

Me quede sin movimiento  
Sin saber por dónde regresar  
Lleno de remordimiento  
Dejándote detrás, fingir ser alguien más

Todavía está en mi mente tu silencio cuando te pregunte si todavía lo amabas. Eso dolió tanto que lo único que hice fue tratarte fríamente. Al principio fue por el dolor, ahora tengo que fingir para que veas que a pesar de todo soy alguien más que un simple amigo para ti.

- Pensamiento Kagome -

Y llorar, y llorar, y llorar  
No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí  
Te quiero recuperar  
Ven sálvame, despiérteme, rescátame  
Del sufrimiento... Del sufrimiento

Ahora al verte tan cambiado me dan ganas de decirte todo para seguir como antes. Te quiero y me duele que me trates así. Pero si es el precio que tengo pagar por tu seguridad no importa. A pesar que deseo estar entre tus brazos en este momento Sesshoumaru. Me duele tanto.

- Pensamiento Sesshoumaru -

Tengo la esperanza que el dolor  
Cambie y se transforme en tu perdón  
Navegar en un mar sin fantasmas  
Y la luz de tu amor sea mi mapa

Tengo esperanza que mi plan funcione y te des cuenta de lo que sientes, que eres libre de continuar tu vida sin fantasmas que te aten al pasado a pesar que estoy seguro que hay algo más que no me quieres decir, quiero que confíes en mi y que veas que nuestro amor tiene un futuro.

- Con Kagome -

Juro que es verdad no miento  
Que mi voluntad es cambiar  
Pero sola yo no puedo  
No se como lograr  
Mi alma reparar

Es verdad que todo lo he hecho es porque estés bien y Naraku no te lastime. Si estas lejos de mi, estarás a salvo… Sin embargo mi corazón no soporta la situación. Si tan solo hubiera una forma de no ponerte en peligro sin que me separe de ti.

- Pensamiento de Sesshoumaru -

Y llorar, y llorar, y llorar  
No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí  
Te quiero recuperar  
Ven sálvame, despiérteme, rescátame  
Del sufrimiento… Del sufrimiento… Del sufrimiento

Te miro de reojo, tu rostro luce demacrado, por lo visto de nuevo no estas durmiendo bien, además que tu mirada no es tan vivaz como antes se ve apagada. Te estoy haciendo sufrir y eso me hace sentir un miserable, le prometí a Shippo que no te haría llorar y es lo que primero que hago.

Llegamos y no me atrevo a mirarte ni siquiera a despedirme.

Te oigo decir: Saludas a Sakura, Au revoir.

- Pensamiento de Kagome -

Y llorar, y llorar...  
No sirve de nada ahora que te perdí  
Te quiero recuperar

Ven sálvame, despiértame, rescátame  
Del sufrimiento… Del sufrimiento

Y llorar... y llorar...

Vi como te ibas sin decir ni una sola palabra, otro desprecio de tu parte que agranda la distancia entre ambos. Las ganas de dejar esta farsa de lado me invaden pero me repito que si lo hago es para que estés a salvo, es para que estés vivo por ese motivo lo hago.

Parto de ahí dejando que las lágrimas caprichosas caigan por mis mejillas, lo único que me queda es soportar este dolor y llorar y llorar como dice la canción.

*** Con Bito ***

Toda la semana he visto a Kagome con más ojeras de las que ha tenido últimamente y sobre todo los ojos hinchados, más la tristeza inmensa que se puede ver en su mirada ha este paso no me extrañaría que se enfermera. El causante de todo esto en ella estoy seguro que es Sesshoumaru en si es casi cien por ciento seguro después de que él se ha estado luciendo esta semana con despampanantes modelos.

Kagome sufre por dentro cada vez que ve esas escenas a la hora de salida, ella solo me pide irnos de ahí. Debo tomar cartas en el asunto aunque no sé que más hacer, por un lado Sesshoumaru me llama para conocer el estado de ella, le preocupa sin embargo cuando esta con ella es tan diferente, no lo entiendo. Lo único que dice es "Yo sé lo que hago"

Es un imbécil. – Pienso en voz alta.

Él es libre de hacer con su vida lo que quiera. – Me dice ella defendiéndolo.

Vamos, no me digas que ahora no te importa que este con una mujer diferente cada noche. – Le digo.

Yo lo rechace y perdí mi oportunidad. No tengo nada que reprocharle. – Me dice.

Tu estás enamorada de de él. – Le digo para que entre en razón y le diga lo que en verdad sucede a Sesshoumaru.

¿Y qué? Más importante es su vida. – Me responde ella.

Si lo único que quiere es darte celos y que veas que él es más que un simple amigo para ti. – Le digo a la conclusión que llegue luego de andar meditando durante mucho tiempo esta teoría.

Yo ya sé que es importante para mi…. Pero te equivocas al pensar que yo lo soy en la suya… Acaso no vez lo rápido que me cambio y lo supero. – Me dice con ironía.

Todo hubiera sido más fácil si le dijeras lo de Naraku. – Le digo.

Te repito que lo quiero a él sano y salvo… No me importa el precio que tenga que pagar por eso. – Me dice resignada.

Así sea el de arruinar tu felicidad… El te ama. – Le digo para que entre algo en esa cabeza dura que tiene.

No lo hace… Si fuera así tiene una forma muy rara de demostrarlo.. – Me responde ella.

El me llama para preguntar por ti. – Se lo dije, supuestamente no debía hacerlo pero esta es una emergencia. - Quiere saber lo de navidad. – Le digo.

Te prohibí que no le dijeras nada de lo ocurrido. – Me dice ella mirándome enojada pensando que le dije algo a Sesshoumaru.

No le dije nada, aunque me tienta decírselo. Se están haciendo daño. Además me parece que lo de Naraku solo son amenazas. – Le digo mi sincera opinión.

No soy tonta Bito, anduve investigando sobre el accidente de Inuyasha.. – Me empieza a decir ella, se está metiendo en cosas muy peligrosas.

Kagome, no deberías. – Le digo.

Hay un video del sitio donde estuvieron ambos antes del accidente. Se ve como manipulan el auto. - Me dice ella dejándome sorprendido ¿Cómo ella pudo encontrar aquello?, supuestamente no existía una prueba solida sobre lo que hizo Naraku ya que supuestamente de donde partió Inuyasha fue de su departamento pero ahí no habían cámaras de video.

Tu ¿ Cómo? ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? – Le pregunto.

Inuyasha antes…. Del accidente estuvo en el departamento en donde íbamos a vivir. – Me dice con la voz quebradiza.

No entiendo… pero tu… nadie sabia de donde el partió exactamente. – Le digo sorprendido porque lo supiera.

Tu sabias que no era un simple accidente y Sesshoumaru también ¿Por qué me lo ocultaron? – Me dice dolida.

Porque te culparías… Dejemos en claro que no fue tu culpa… Tu hermana era la amante de Naraku cuando conoció a Sesshoumaru. A Naraku no le agrado la idea que Kikyo saliera con otro. Por eso en si el blanco era Sesshoumaru pero por cosas del destino Inuyasha estuvo con Kikyo dejándola embarazada esto ofendió más a Naraku y digamos que por eso provoco el accidente. – Le digo.

¿Eso fue lo que paso?. – Me dice llorando.

Si… Sesshoumaru lo sabe… Se entero luego del accidente. Sólo que no quiso decirte nada, no lo creyó conveniente. – Le digo.

Ahora vez que tan peligroso es Naraku, Bito. Por eso tengo que estar lejos de él. – Me dice, tratando de enseñarme algo obvio.

Debes decirle lo que pasa, insisto en que lo hagas… Tienes que decirle que corre peligro su vida. - Le digo.

… - Se queda en silencio.

Vamos Kagome, ambos están enamorados. – Le digo.

A él ya no le importo. – Me dice.

Que si lo hace, ya te dije que pregunta por ti. Kagome habla con él. – Le digo.

No. – Me responde. Tengo que pensar en otra forma de juntar a este par de cabezas duras, hablando con ellos no lograre nada. Quizá si los reuniera en un mismo lugar donde puedan hablar a solas….. Tengo una idea.

Kagome, mañana es sábado. Quieres ir a la playa. – Le digo.

Pero es lejos y no tengo muchas ganas. – Me responde.

Va ser en las playas que están aquí cerca. No vamos a ir al sur. Voy a practicar surf un rato tu vez el mar y si quieres te enseño. – Le digo para animarla.

No sé nadar… Bueno en si sé algo pero me da miedo. – Me dice.

Vas a estar conmigo y no tendrás nada que temer. – Le digo.

Está bien. - Me responde.

Pasare por ti en la mañana. – Le digo.

Bien. – Me dice.

Si todo sale bien este par de tortolos por fin harán las paces. Ahora lo único que me falta es convencer a Sesshoumaru que valla mañana, eso será facil.

Ya en la playa pondré mi plan maestro en marcha que será darle un poco de celos, con eso lograre que por fin deje de tratarla así y le saque a cucharadas la verdadera razón por la que le dijo que no…. Si debo pensar una muy buenas tacticas.

***Con Kagome ***

Tiiiiii, tiiiiii. Escucho la bocina de la camioneta de Bito, tomo mi bolso y subo a su camioneta. Nos saludamos y vamos rumbo a la playa donde nos encontraríamos con unos amigos suyos para pasar el resto del día. No tardamos en llegar, los amigos de Bito nos estaban esperando si no me equivoco los nombres de ellos tres es: Mateo, Facundo y Leonardo pero les gusta que los llamen por sus diminutivos, Teo, Facu y Leo. Ellos están acompañados de otros chicos y unas chicas.

Al principio las chicas estuvieron recelosas de mi presencia en especial una de nombre Chris. Por lo que sólo hablaba con los muchachos. Si son muy divertidos, me tratan como si fuera su hermanita menor, seguro que Bito les dijo que tenían que ser cuidadosos, en si ese trío me parecen guardaespaldas si no es porque sé que son amigos podría decir eso.

El resto del día me la pase tomando sol, lo molesto fue al poner la crema bloqueadora porque ahora con estos rayos ultravioleta uno tiene que cuidar su piel, por un lado Bito me molestaba diciendo que si Sesshoumaru aparecía en este momento su cabeza iría directo a la guillotina, cosa que dudo que haga ahora y por otro lado estaba esa chica Chris que a pesar de estar metida en el mar no dejaba de lanzarme ,miradas asesinas, que miedo algo me dice que a ella le gusta Bito.

Todo ha estado tranquilo hasta ahora, me bañe, jugué, broncee, tome fotografía, recolecte piedritas, intente aprender a surfear y hasta encontré muy muys. Si que puedo decir que ha sido uno de los mejores días de playa que he pasado en mucho tiempo.

Oye tu, ¿De dónde conoces a mi Bito?- Oigo decir, giro y veo a esa tal Chris, sonó bastante posesiva al decir su Bito.

¿EH' – Digo.

Qué tienes con él? – Me pregunta.

Espera un momento…. Antes que saques conjeturas, te informo que él única y absolutamente me interesa como amigo. – Le digo ella me ve con la cara de si como no. – Si lo conozco es por su amigo Sesshoumaru.

¿Sesshoumaru? Te refieres a ese Iceberg. – Me con cara de jura, en serio eres conocida de él.

Si, somos amigos… No es tan frío . – Le digo, en sí podría serlo pero no siempre lo es.

Es muy… Surfea bien y todo pero … No es como nosotros… Así que tu andas con ese.. – Me dice viéndome despectivamente.

Tu no eres nadie, para hablar y tratar de esa forma a la gente… Además Sesshoumaru es divertido, dulce y atento cuando quiere.- Le digo.

Oye tu niñita de tierra firme aquí la que manda soy yo… Y si digo que Taiyo es un tonto, engreído que se cree la mucha cosa cuando no es más que un sucio mestizo, no sé que hace el pobre de Bito al juntarse con ese, entendiste mustia. – Me dice esa bruja.

Tu no hablas mal de él en mi cara. – Le digo dándole una cachetada.

Maldita perra ahorma me la pagas. – Se lanza contra mi. Nos empezamos a jalar de los pelos y dar de golpes, hice gala de mis conocimientos de defensa personal casi gano la pelea haciendo que se tragara la arena. Pero Bito y sus amigos llegaron para separarnos.

Maldita no vuelvas hablar mal de él. – Le grito.

Hago lo que quiero acá y si digo que es un sucio mestizo bueno para nada lo digo. – Grita, quise lanzarme sobre ella sin embargo fue Bito quien le sujeta la cara y le dice a la bruja: Ese sucio mestizo de quien hablas es mi amigo y si lo insultas a él. Me insultas a mi. – Se acerca a u oído y le dice no sé que, no logro escucharlo pero por lo visto la asusto.

Bito, lo siento yo no. …

Silencio. Vamos chicos. – Dice llevándonos hacia el estacionamiento.

Bito, nos quitamos. – Dice Facu.

Estuvo buena la pelea, Kag. – Me dice Teo. – Se lo merecía. – Me siento avergonzada.

Hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar, no obstante tu no… olvídalo, ve a cambiarte a los vestidores. – Me dice Bito.

Ya nos vamos, enserio. – Digo triste. Sorry por arruinarles el día. – Digo sintiéndome culpable.

Solo iremos por algo de ceviche. – Dice Leo, relamiéndose los labios.

Huy si unas buenas conchas a la parmesana. Dice Facu con ojos de estrellita.

O un tiradito de lenguado. – Dice Teo.

Oigan ya no sigan provocando, además saben que vestidos con así no nos van a dejar al punto azul. – Dice Bito.

Okas Bito, nos cambiamos y partimos.- Dice Facu.

Ok. – Les digo.

Me dirigí a los vestuarios de la playa para quitarme la arena que tenía encima, luego de la pelea y además del bikini y ponerme ropa. Por la hora no había casi nadie todos están todavía en la playa, la señora que esta se retira.

Voy a las duchas y me doy un baño rápido de ahí me dirijo a uno de los cubículos para cambiarme, me quito rápidamente el bikini y mientras me termino de cambiar la parte superior siento que alguien viene por atrás y me tapa la boca. De seguro es esa tipa que quiere asustarme . Forcejeo y por más que trato de separarme utilizando lo que me enseñaron no funciona.

Tranquila mi querida Kagome… Soy yo tu amado Naraku. – Me dice, frotándose en mi cuerpo. – Que niña tan desobediente eres, te dije que usaras lo que te mande… No importas. – Me doce cerca al oído. Le muerdo la mano esto lo distrae y trato de huir pero me sujeta de la mano lanzándome de espaldas contra la pared, me sujeta de ambas muñecas muy fuerte y pegándose más a mi cuerpo, eso me da repulsión, Iba a empezar a gritar pidiendo auxilio, él me dice: Ni se te ocurra gritar, o no dudare en matar a todos tus seres queridos ¿Comprendiste querida? – Me dice en tono burlón. Estoy a medio vestir, la blusa que llevo puesta esta desabrochada y él enfoca su mirada en mis pechos. ¿Qué pensaba hacer este sujeto conmigo?

Sabes, me gustaría ver la cara de Sesshoumaru al ver que quite a su querida Kagome. - Me dice pegando su rostro a mi cuerpo olfateándolo, quiero llorar, que venga alguien rápido y lo detenga. Sesshoumaru ven, pido con mi mente.

Déjame, por favor. - Le pido.

Jajajajajaja, querida por un lado esperado mucho tiempo para que seas mía. - Inhala. - Hueles exquisito... Por otro me divierte ver como sufre Taiyo... En serio deberías ver su rostro de desolación. - Me dice el muy maldito. Luego siento como mi piel es desgarrada, me ardía mucho por lo di un leve quejido de dolor, me ha cortado la mano. Siento como la sangre empieza a correr por mi brazo, es una cantidad considerable, trato de escaparme de nuevo, le doy patadas pero es inútil, la situación empeora porque trata de detenerme con sus piernas.

Sigue así, que me estás excitando. – Me dice, me da miedo y dejo de hacerlo. – Será mejor que desistas porque si tratas de hacer otra cosa no me importara acabar con la vida de esa chiquilla con la que te estas encariñando. – Me dice serio.

Déjala en paz. – Le grito.

Si te portas bien. – Me dice para con su mano empezar a presionar mi herida, causándome un gran dolor, cierro los ojos y presiono fuerte mis dientes, las lagrimas ya caen por mi cara. Para de ahí empezar a mancharme con mi propia sangre mi cuerpo y a la vez hacerme cortes en mi abdomen. Continua diciendo: Tal vez no les haga nada. – Me dice, por mi parte pienso en lo que puede estar planeando ese monstruo.

No llores. – Me dice para lamerme la herida. – Hoy lo único que quiero es que me hagas sentir bien. – Es cucho el clack del botón del short que traía puesto.

Pum, Pum, Pum, Pum.- Tocan la puerta. – ESTÁ PROHIBIDO QUE DOS PERSONAS ESTEN EN UN MISMO CUBÍCULO. - Oigo decir a la persona que me salvo de un destino cruel y asqueroso.

Naraku se ve molesto ¿Qué haría ahora? - Te salvaste cariño. – Me susurra al oído…. Lo siento oficial.- Se acomoda la ropa y hace lo mismo conmigo, salvo que me da mi toalla para ponerla sobre mi abdomen. – Ni se te ocurra soltarla… - Me dice. – Se corto y quise ayudarla. – Le dice ahora cínicamente al oficial.

El oficial al ver mi mano toda ensangrentada, saca su radio y dice: Tenemos un 10-15 en los vestidores repito tenemos un 10-15 en los vestidores.

Con su permiso, me retiro oficial. – Dice Naraku, el oficial ni cuenta se da y como vino se fue Naraku limpio de polvo y paja. Caí de rodillas y lloré más fuerte al ver mi agresor ya no estaba cerca para torturarme, ese tipo es un verdadero monstruo.

** Con Sesshoumaru***

Falta poco para que Sakura termine con sus deberes para de ahí poder ir a la playa y encontrarnos con Bito. Esto servirá para relajarme, estado demasiado tenso todos estos días con esta situación y lidiar con todas esas mujeres no es tan sencillo, la mayoría lo que buscan es una noche de sexo desenfrenado acompañadas de dinero. Podía darles lo segundo porque lo primero no puedo, lo intente y fracase solamente la veo a ella , es frustrante.

DIN DONG, DING DONG, PUM, PUM, PUM, DIN DONG, DING DONG. Pareciera que alguien desea tumbar la puerta. La única persona plausible en este momento es Kagome, tal vez se olvido algo. Aunque es la primera vez que toca la puerta de esa forma, suele ser más delicada.

Abro la puerta y digo: ¿Qué te olvidaste ahora? Kagome…- Darme con la sorpresa que no es ella la que esta en la entrada.

Con su permiso. – Me dice una mujer, no me equivoco es la esposa de Kasami, Sango. Ella pasa como si esta fuera su casa, va directo donde Sakura y la abraza. Por lo visto ya conoce la verdad.

TUM, TUM, TUM, - Suena mi celular.

Amigo vas a venir los estamos esperando. – Me dice.

No puedo ir, he tenido un percance. – Le digo sin tratar de dar más detalles.

¿Percance? ¿Todo está bien? – Me pregunta.

No te preocupes, si sucede algo te llamo. Después hablamos. – Le digo y cuelgo.

*** Con Kagome ***

Ya controlamos el sangrado. – Dice uno de los paramédicos que me atiende.

Hay que llevarla a un hospital, necesita puntos… Continua el sangrado, mientes al decir que esta controlado.– Dice otro.

Llévala ahí sabrán que hacer. Además hay cortes peores que ese. – Le dice.

Esto se ve grave… No es normal que sangre tanto. – Le dice el otro.

Llévala.– Dice.

Por mi parte me siento fatal como una especie de zombie , la herida duele pero lo que más siento es asco de mi misma, me siento mal por ser tan débil, por en verdad estar solo eh este momento, impotente por no poder vencer o acabar con Naraku, detesto no poder borrar este incidente y olvidarlo. Por otro lado están las heridas de mi abdomen sin embargo me da vergüenza enseñarlas por lo que escribió encima de ella "Eres mía perra", de solo recordar cómo me manoseo. Por otro lado pensar en lo que pudo hacer conmigo, estoy segura que iba ser asqueroso y denigrante.

En que lío me he metido, ahora Naraku también amenaza a Sakura. Que los deje en paz si el problema que tiene es conmigo.

- ¿Qué sucede?... ¡Kagome! ¡¿Cómo te...?! ¡¿Qué te paso?! - Me dice Bito horrorizado, levanto la cabeza y confirmo que es él porque ahora no estaba segura del todo, me levanto y lo abrazo, necesitaba el apoyo de alguien, me hubiese encantado que ese alguien fuera Sesshoumaru, extraño la sensación de seguridad que me daba, lo extraño, lo extraño tanto... Él no puede estar aquí.

Kagome vamos, te voy a llevar a la clínica. - Me dice Bito.

Esta bien... Pero no me dejes... si. - Le digo hipando y con la voz quebradiza.

No te preocupes todo va estar bien. - Me dice haciéndome cariños en la cabeza.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Quizá estoy juzgando mal o tal vez si se comporta de esta manera porque recién ve a su sobrina, han pasado seis años desde la muerte de Rin, sin embargo por la cara que tiene Kasami y por como me trato a la defensiva, no trae buenas intenciones.

Miroku debería haberle explicado que Sakura no sabía nada y de pronto viene esta mujer abalanzándose sobre ella y diciéndole que es su tía causándole una gran confusión y corre a esconderse detrás de mis piernas. Cosa que irrito a la mujer, he tenido que intervenir y darle una breve explicación en japonés para que se tranquilizara y fuera donde su tía, esto disgusto más a la mujer. Sakura entendió todo a la perfección y decidió enseñarle su habitación, dejándome solo con Kasami.

¿Qué te costaba avisar que venías?. – Le reprocho.

(Suspira) Lo siento, ella lo decidió de improviso, no me dio tiempo. – Me dice.

Al menos le hubieras dicho que no sea tan brusca. La asusto. – Le digo.

Compréndela… Ella todo este tiempo creyó que estaba muerta. – Me dice. – Deseaba verla.

Bien, la próxima vez avisa… Si llegabas un poco más tarde no nos iban a encontrar. – Le digo.

Ok. – Me responde.

NO QUIERO… NO QUIERO . – Escucho los gritos de Sakura ambos corremos a ver que sucede.

Al llegar veo como la mujer jala del brazo a Sakura, como queriendo llevársela y Sakura con su otra mano se sujeta de la perrilla de la cama mientras Yue empieza a ladrar y gruñirle a la mujer. Voy donde ellas y hago que suelte a Sakura. Por más parientes que sea no tienen porque tratarla de esa forma. La niña se escondió detrás de mí y me abraza fuerte.

No dejes que me lleve, Sesshoumaru-sama , no la deje. – Me dice entre lagrimas.

Tranquila. – Le digo cargándola y llevándola a mi habitación.

Cariño, cálmate. – Le empieza a decir Miroku, por mi parte le doy una mirada asesina como se atreve a armar tremendo escándalo frente a la niña. – Kasami, regreso en un momento para hablar.

Aquí no tenemos nada que hablar. La niña se viene con nosotros. – Dice la mujer, Sakura se abraza con más fuerza y empieza a hipar para de ahí empezar a respirar con dificultad.

Largo de mi casa. – Le grito ha ambos.

¿Qué le pasa a la niña? – Pregunta la mujer asustada.

HE DICHO LARGO. – Les digo mientras trato de tranquilizarla, hace mucho tiempo que no sé ponía así por lo menos no que supiera.

Tranquila, todo está bien. – Le digo, comienza a calmarse. -Así está bien, recuerda que no debes sobre esforzarte. – Ella solo asiente.

Así esta mejor.- Saco mi celular y llama a Kouga.

Alo ¿Qué sucede? – Me pregunta.

Sakura se ha puesto mal, no respira bien creo que es su corazón. –Le digo.

Ella ya no debería tener problemas, luego de la cirugía. – Me dice.

El imb… Hubo problemas ella se agito demasiado. – Le digo.

Llévala por emergencia, estoy de guardia y le daré un chequeo. – Me dice.

Bien, voy para allá. – Le digo.

*** Con Kagome ***

Estoy en sala de emergencia, me siento tranquila pero no del todo, sigo viendo a todos lados por si apareciera Naraku a tratar de terminar lo que empezó. El ardor junto con el dolor persistente no son una muy buena combinación y si le sumo el cansancio, me siento débil, no digo nada. Creo que a pesar de la presión ejercida en la herida sigue sangrando.

Kagome, estás fría. – Lo siento decir a Bito, no le presto mucha atención porque se pone todo negro.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Llego a la clínica con Sakura en brazos, hay bastante gente, por lo visto todos se han puesto de acuerdo para accidentarse. Me acerco a recepción para preguntar por Okami, me dicen que está ocupado y va demorar mucho por lo que me recomendó ir a otra clínica si tan grave era el estado de Sakura. Tuve que llamar a Kouga para que me atendieran.

Al final no quedaron las cosas del todo claro de que tenía Sakura, estaba relacionado con su corazón y lo causo la esposa de Miroku porque todo había estado bien hasta ahora lo que más preocupo fue la expresión del rostro de Kouga, era de pesadumbre. Quizá era algo grave y no deseaba decímelo y tomo la decisión que se quedara esta noche internada.

*** Con Kagome***

Hace mucho frío, muevo mi brazo y siento un pinchazo muy doloroso.

No te muevas, me haz dado un gran susto.- Me dice Bito.

Lo siento ¿Qué paso?. – Pregunto, no recordaba casi nada salvo a lo que me hizo Naraku.

Eso debería preguntar yo. Ese maldito te ataco. – Me dice molesto, rayos se entero.

No sé de qué me hablas. – Le digo, lo negaría hasta el final.

Tu herida no fue ningún accidente, Naraku te ataco. – Me reprocha.

Fue un accidente. – Le digo, tenía que mantener mi versión.

Mientes, un accidente no te escribe en tus pechos "Eres mía perra"- Me dice viéndome fijo a los ojos.

…. – No le digo nada, solo agacho la cabeza me da vergüenza toda esta situación.

¿Qué más te hizo Kagome?- Me pregunta.

…- No contesto.

Entonces llamare a Sesshoumaru, tiene que saber esto. – Me dice.

NO. – Le grito. – No lo hagas por favor. – Le pido empezando a llorar.

De acuerdo, no lo haré. Deja de llorar. – Me dice pasando su mano por mi cabello.- Te hizo algo más tu cabes. – Me dice, yo niego con la cabeza.

Bien, descansa fácil hoy te quedas internada. – Me dice.

Pero si solo me corte

Perdiste mucha sangre, te corta una vena de la muñeca, de milagro no te corto ningún tendón…. Siendo sincero contigo Kagome, Sesshoumaru tiene que saberlo. – Me dice.

Lo va a lastimar y también amenaza a Sakura. – Le digo.

Casi te mueres hace un par de horas y quién sabe que otra cosas más te han podido pasar. Si continuas así perderás tu vida. – Me dice.

No importa. – Le digo.

Tonta. Si te pasara algo no crees que le harías más daño, se culparía de tu muerte y buscara venganza terminando muerto, amargado y solo.- Me dice Bito.

….- No digo nada.

Él piensa que todos sus seres queridos mueren por su culpa por el simple echo de quererlos. – Me dice Bito.

El me lo comento una vez… Pero yo le dije que no tenía la culpa de nada. – Le digo.

Piensa lo que vas hacer, esta situación se esta escapando de nuestros lado. – Me dice.

***Con Sesshoumaru ***

Termino de llenar los formularios para el internamiento de Sakura, leo la lista de los objtos personales que me piden que traiga. Iré por ellos antes que suban a Sakura a la habitación. Le entrego los formularios a la recepcionista y cuando estoy por irme veo a alguien familiar, acaso él de ahí no es Bito.

Bito ¿Qué haces aquí? - Noto que su camiseta esta manchada de sangre.

Hola... jejejejejeje. - Me saluda nervioso.

¿Qué te sucedió? - Le pregunto observándolo detenidamente, buscando la herida que le produjo es sangrado sin embargo no encontraba ninguna.

Yo no fui.. Tengo prisa luego nos hablamos. - Me dice yéndose como alma que lleva el diablo.

*** Con Kagome***

Como no había más camas en emergencia y por lo visto la transfusión de sangre va a demorar, sucedió lo que Bito me dijo, me van a internar según lo que me dijo Kouga sería solamente por esta noche además de paso controlaban mis signos vitales y averiguarían porque a pesar de todo se demoro en coagular mi sangre, tendrían que realizarme unos estudios.

Bito se ha tenido que ir porque fue a contarle a mi familia lo que me paso aunque para ellos se iba a mantener la versión de un terrible accidente en la playa. Seguro que apenas se enteren van a venir todos, eso siempre sucede.

Hay mi querida Kagome ¿Cómo vino a sucederte esto? Se suponía que el cara de perro debía de cuidarte. – Me dice Kouga.

Él tienen que hacer su vida, no siempre va estar pendiente de mi. – Le digo.

Sube con cuidada a la silla de ruedas. – Me dice. – Seré el encargado de llevarte sana y salva a tus aposentos. – Me dice todo galante.

Por mi parte me río: Entonces estoy siendo escoltado por un valiente caballero mata dragones.

Si… Enserio ten cuidado de Naraku. – Me dice más serio.

Lo sé…. Me haz dejado una bonita cicatriz, no quiero marcas. - Le digo como para cambiar de tema.

No se te va a notar… Dile a cara de perro lo que paso. – Me dice.

No tiene porque enterarse. – Le digo.

Te va a preguntar y que le dirás. – Me dice.

No le importara y además ya veré que le digo en su momento. – Le digo.

Más te vale pensar rápido porque ya llegamos. – Me dice abriendo la puerta de mi habitación. Hay dos camas una está vacía y la otra ocupada esta acompañada de una persona que se gira y me quedo sorprendida….

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

La puerta se abre y pasa la nueva acompañante de Sakura y lo que veo me deja frío. Es ella, esta toda pálida, tienen una vía en el brazo que le esta administrando sangre, la otra mano esta vendada con gasas. ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? …. Bito estaba con sangre era la sangre de ella por eso estaba nervioso eso significa que estuvo con ella cuando le sucedió esto. Mas le vale tener una muy buena explicación a Bito se suponía que tenía que cuidarla.

Debo tomar aire y tratar de mostrarme tranquilo, Sakura no necesita verme enojado, ella por lo visto también, no quiero que se ponga más mal de lo que esto pero si que tenía que darme explicaciones.

¿Qué te paso? – Le pregunto.

…..- Mira a otro lado. - Tuve un pequeño accidente. –Me responde, pequeño si como no… Por ese motivo la han tenido que internar. Miro a Kouga y con sus labios me dice en silencio. – Mentira.. – Todavía se atreve a mentirme, entonces si no fue un accidente que fue….. Trato de suicidarse…. No creo para eso tenían que ser las dos muñecas…. La otra posibilidad es que alguien la ataco.

Mientes. – Le digo viéndola fijamente, con el seño fruncido. - ¡Qué te paso? – Le pregunto de nuevo. Ella mira a Kouga como pidiendo ayuda.

Antes que la interrogues, tengo que acostarla primero ponerle todo para controlar sus signos vitales y de ahí ella te contara toda la verdad. – Nos dice.. Ambos lo miramos a Kouga. – Sesshoumaru dame una mano. ¿Si?

Claro. – Respondo él.

Bien… Kagome levántate nosotros te vamos a sujetar… cuidado con la vía… eso así… Ahora toma las manos de Sesshoumaru te va llevar hasta la cama. – Le termina decir.

Le tiendo mis manos y ella las sujeta, están muy frías. – ¿Es normal que este tan fría?

Si…. Alguien no esta bien por lo que sus heridas fueron más peligrosas de lo que pensamos. – La reprende.

¿Heridas? - Le pregunto.

Si, no solo tienen un gran corte en el brazo…. También lo tiene en el abdomen. – Me dice Kouga. – Por eso al final de lo que era un pequeño incidente en el que solo se trataría el brazo, cuando se desmayo nos dimos cuenta de los otros cortes… - Dice. Si antes tenía cara de horror ahora era de oh my god….

No seas exagerado, ya deja de aburrirlo con cosas que estoy segura no le interesan. Gracias por tu ayuda puedo acostarme sola. - Me dice soltándose. Me importaba más de lo que ella creía.

Tu.. - le quiero decir.

Kouga, voy a descasar un rato, tengo todavía un poco de sueño y frío. - Dice ella.

Descansa, lo único que no debes hacer es mover tu brazo. - Le dice Kouga. - Sesshoumaru, acompáñame un momento deseo hablar contigo sobre Sakura. -Me dice.

Sal con confianza yo me encargare de vigilarla. - Me dice ella.

Está bien. - Digo saliendo con Kouga al pasillo.

Ya en el pasillo.

Sesshoumaru en verdad si hemos salido para hablar es sobre Kagome, los estudios de Sakura todavía no están listos por lo no puedo brindarte mayor información. – Me dice, estamos lejos de la puerta como para que no escuche ella nada de lo que hablamos.

¿Qué sucede?¿Qué es lo que sabes tu? – Le pregunto.

Lo que le paso no fue un accidente, la atacaron. – Me dice serio.

¿QUIÉN? – Le digo sospechando la respuesta de quien fue, Naraku.

No me opuse a la cercanía que tenías con ella puesto que supuse que la protegerías… Tus sospechas son correctas, fue Naraku. Ella no quiere que te digamos que es lo que en realidad paso. – Me dice.

Bito debió de hacerlo…. Maldición. – Digo molesto.

Ella le prohibió hacerlo además algo me dice que no ha sido el único incidente. – Me dice.

¿cómo te enteraste? – Le pregunto sintiéndome culpable por que esta ocurriendo, porque si Naraku la ataco fue por mi culpa.

Antes que nada contéstame esto. ¿Kagome te importa? – Me dice viéndome fijamente.

….- Claro que me importaba.

Contesta hombre. – Me dice.

¿Por qué preguntas? – Le digo.

Ella piensa que no, lo ha dicho en tu cara por eso no quiere contarte nada para no incomodarte. No sé que problemas habrán tenido ustedes dos pero debes arreglarlos… Sesshoumaru ella casi muere esta tarde. – Me dice bastante preocupado.

Tan grave fue lo que le hizo. – Digo molesto conmigo mismo por no estar con ella, cierro fuertemente mi puño.

Por lo sé, la ataco en los vestidores de la playa supongo que la toco y manoseo… Supe que no fue un accidente al encontrar escrito en su pecho "eres mía perra" en su pecho. Estuvo escrito con sangre. – Dice dolido. Naraku era un enfermo como le pudo hacer semejante cosa y Bito donde estaba se suponía que él tenía que cuidarla, pero él causante de todo esto soy yo, debía de haberlo imaginado, Naraku iría tras ella, es algo tan obvio.

¿Le hizo algo más? – Le pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

Hasta donde me dijo no, además creo que tuvo suerte un oficial los interrumpió pensando que estaban haciendo otras cosas. – Me dice.

Mmmm…. Es un degenerado, él casi la mata y si no es porque Sakura se puso mal y nos encontramos en la misma clínica no me enteraba de nada. – Digo más para mi que para Kouga… Todo esto me tenía mal.

Volvemos a la misma pregunta ¿Kagome te importa? – Me pregunta.

Si. Le respondo.

En si estoy casi seguro que Naraku no intento poner su vida al filo de la muerte, tal vez solo asustarlo o intentar otra cosa. – Me dice.

Entonces, ¿Cómo es que casi muere? - Le digo.

Cálmate, los cortes que tuvo en si no eran tan profundos y graves, el del brazo si necesitaba puntos… Lo que empero todo fue que tiene un problema al coagular la sangre, por lo que el sangrado no se detenía. – Me dice.

Tan grave ha sido para que requiera una transfusión.

Si, lo peor del asunto es la sala de emergencias esta llena y estamos priorizando las emergencias… Los más graves entran primero. Cuando a ella la ingresaron solo pusieron corte de muñeca accidental…. Por lo que la dejaron en sala de espera, recién nos dimos cuenta de lo grave que estaba cuando se desmayo y entro en shock.. – Me dice.

¿Es hemofílica? – Le pregunto.

No según su historial medico es la primera vez que tiene un problema semejante… Por eso te pido que si en verdad te importa se lo demuestres. – Me dice.

Sabes que tiene,,, Es muy grave. – Le digo con miedo a perderla, con temor de escuchar su respuesta.

Lo desconocemos por el momento, tenemos que esperar los análisis… Pueden ser muchas cosas. – Me dice.

¿Qué cosas?. – Lo miro fijamente.

Puede ser la insuficiencia alguna vitamina hasta leucemia puede ser muchas cosas. – Me dice.

¡¿QUÉ?! – Digo sumamente sorprendido con un miedo a perderla, ella no podía morir, no podía hacerlo…. – Maldición, digo golpeando la pared.

Tranquilízate, no hagas tanto escándalo. Ella no sabe nada… Además no hay nada seguro. Ahora ella necesita alguien en quien apoyarse. Por eso te pido que estés a su lado. – Me dice.

Estás seguro. – Le digo, en si creo que soy la persona menos indicada para estar a su lado.

Si, ella te quiere. – Me dice Kouga, me causa gracia lo que dice pero me contengo y no muestro emoción alguna ante lo que dice y tampoco le digo nada.

Kouga se retira, , yo por mi parte regreso a la habitación, encontrando ha ambas profundamente dormidas. Observo como duermen las dos personas que considero más importantes en mi vida, pienso en lo cerca que estuve apunto de perderlas, especialmente a ella, Kagome. Miro mi reloj, son las ocho de la noche, todavía es temprano.

Toc, toc. Abren la puerta y el que entra es Bito, se sorprende al verme.

Sesshoumaru, puedes salir un momento, la familia de ella esta apunto de llegar y si te ven aquí, van hacer muchas preguntas… Yo me encargo de Sakura, de paso vas por tus cosas, estoy seguro que vas a pasar la noche aquí, por lo que lo mejor es que te sientas cómodo para que no te enfermes. – Me dice.

Cuídalas, bien… que tenemos un asunto pendiente que hablar después. – Le digo molesto.

Lo sé… lo siento. – Me dice.

No diga nada solo me retiro de ahí.

Fui a casa tome unas cuantas cosas, como una manta, una almohada junto con mi Ipad para ir avanzando con mi trabajo. Para de ahí tomar un buen baño. Trato tampoco de demorarme tanto digamos que ya no confiaba del todo en las habilidades de Bito y su gente. Aunque he de suponer que su prioridad siempre será velar por la seguridad de Bito, por algo es Sottocapo.

TUM, TUM, TUM. – Suena mi celular miro la pantalla es Miroku.

¿Qué quieres?- Le pregunto de mala gana, en sí no quería contestar.

Por favor Sesshoumaru, dime ¿Cómo esta Sakura? ¿Dónde está? Para ir a verla. – Me dice.

Ni se te acurra acercarte… Y esta mejor, lo que necesita es estar tranquila, no provocarle malos ratos. – Le reprocho.

Lo sentimos, no pensamos que se pondría así… - Me trata de dar excusas.

No estoy de humor para aguantarte… Adiós. – Le cuelgo.

Suena varias veces mi celular, lo ignoro, las veces que vi la pantalla era el insistente de Miroku. Como a la decima vez veo de nuevo la pantalla y veo que se trata de Bito contesto de inmediato.

¿Está todo bien? ¿Qué paso? – Le pregunto.

Están descansando, Su familia vino a verla, lucían muy preocupados, especialmente su madre no quería irse. Fue muy difícil de convencer. Por suerte se creyeron la historia del accidente.- Me dice.

Te dijo algo su hermano al ver a Sakura. – Le digo.

Su hermano, sabe que ustedes dos son amigos. – Me dice sorprendido.

Si…. Acaso no vieron a Sakura. – Le digo.

No, Sakura estado durmiendo, No te preocupes es normal. Así me dijo Kouga, es parte del sedante que le dieron. Kagome, también estuvo durmiendo. Según Kouga ambas dormirán hasta mañana en la mañana. – Me dice.

Bien, ire para lla y más te vale protegerlas hasta que llegue. – Le digo.

Lo sé porque si no eres capaz de cortarme la cabeza. – Me dice burlón.

No me provoques, que me olvido que eres mi amigo. – Le digo.

Ok… Nos vemos. – Me dice y cuelga. Tomo mis cosas y voy para halla.

Al llegar Bito me esperaba en la puerta, nos despedimos para de ahí entrar a la habitación. Las horas pasaron y el cansancio hizo estragos en mi cuerpo quedándome profundamente. Todo lo sentí como un dejavu, Estoy de nuevo en la clínica, esperando que revisen a Sakura y en eso mi celular suena, lo contesto.

Aló. – Digo.

Sesshoumaru… Lo siento amigo, tienes que ser fuerte. – Lo oígo decir con la voz quebradiza.

¿Qué sucede? Ha pasado algo a tu tío. – Le digo creyendo que le paso algo a Teobaldo.

No… Lo que te diré va dolerte mucho. Lo siento en verdad lo siento. – Me dice.

Dime que ha pasado. . Le digo asustado por lo que tenga que decirme.

Es Kagome… Ella… ella ha… ha muerto lo siento. – Me dice.

Sentí como mi corazón se hacía añicos.

Mientes. Mientessssss. – Grito y me despierto sudando, fue solo una pesadilla.

De todas formas me levanta y voy a ver que ambas esten bien y respirando. Todo está bien, regreso al sofá y me siento.

Solo fue una pesadilla, me puse a pensar en lo tonto que me he comportado con ella y me pregunto que hubiera pasado si mi pesadilla hubiese sido real. Pero en si ahora me encontraba en una situación casi parecida y si ella en verdad esta gravemente enferma ¿Qué haría?

Me tapo la cara con las manos y maldigo el momento en que se cruzo en mi camino. Debí tenerla lejos desde el principio. A fin de cuentas no está sucediendo lo que auguro mi padre para mi vida…. "Todo lo que quiere lo destruye" En este momento no es lo que paso. Todos los seres que más he querido ya no están en este mundo, murieron por distintos motivos con la única cosa en común que era que yo en verdad los quería, los amaba.

Ahora Kagome casi muere ¿Qué hacer? Por un lado quizá sea una señal para alejarme definitivamente de ella y por otro ella me hace falta, no puedo estar lejos de ella, la extrañaría demasiado y terminaría buscándola de nuevo…. No sé que hacer.

-Días después-

***Con Kagome***

Han pasado muchas cosas en estos días luego del lo ocurrido con Naraku, entre ella que me entere que Sakura había estado enferma cuando era solo una bebe por lo que necesito una operación sin embargo ahora último había tenido una especie de recaída, es controlable sin embargo tiene que estar serena y sin alteraciones.

Por otra parte estaba Sesshoumaru, ya no se encontraba tan distante como antes, me saludaba de forma cordial pero las cosas no volvieron a ser como antes, aunque se ha vuelto medio sobreprotector. Incluso me obliga a tomar una serie de suplementos vitamínicos, Kouga lo apoya, ese par se ha confabulado según ellos por mi salud. A fin de cuentas los estudios que me realizaron mostraron que tenía una deficiencia de vitamina por lo que mi sangre no se coagula y podía tener hemorragias.

Pero en si lo que más me ha chocado en estos días ha sido la conversación que tuve con mi amiga Sango. Me conto cosas que no me lo esperaba y otras que no creía posible. Y lo peor de todo es que no imagine que terminaría peleando con mi amiga de la infancia. No obstante estoy segura que ella esta mal y también que se ha precipitado demasiado en lugar de buscar otra solución . Por ese motivo he tenido que citar a Sesshoumaru para hablar sobre Sango y Sakura.

Es media tarde , el sol todavía es intenso el helado cae de maravilla ambos no hemos dicho gran cosa desde que llegamos salvo de cómo nos fue hoy día y de cómo esta Sakura la cual esta bastante mejor y más apegada a Sesshoumaru.

Dime ¿Qué es de lo que querías hablarme? – Me pregunta dejando los temas triviales de lado.

Es sobre Sango y Miroku. – Le digo jugando con mis manos.

Mmmm. – Noto su fastidio.

Ellos son mis amigos y no quiero que se divorcien. – Le digo mirándolo, él por su parte prefiere mirar lo que hay en la ventana.

Ellos tienen que arreglar sus problemas solos. – Me dice.

Pero son nuestros amigos además tu sabes porque le ocultaron lo de Sakura y no creo que sea cierto lo que Sango dijo de ti. – Le digo.

¿Qué te dijo?. – Me dice mostrándose interesado y viéndome fijamente, como tratando de analizarme.

No importa mucho. – Le digo esquivándolo, me hacia sentir incomoda. – Ahora dime por qué Miroku se lo oculto. – Le digo.

No me compete a mi decirlo.- Me dice, volviendo a posar su vista en la ventana.- ¿Estás mejor? ¿Kouga te dio el resultado de tus análisis? ¿Haz tomado tus vitaminas?- Me pregunta.

No cambias de tema, Sango se quiere separar de Miroku porque él no quiere decirle nada. – Le digo un poco exaltada.

(Suspira)… Ella debe confiar en Miroku… Si lo hizo fue por algo. – Me dice, toma mis manos. – No me respondiste.

Esto provoca que me sonroje, le contesto: Ya estoy mejor, también tome mis vitaminas y los análisis solo mostraron un bajo nivel de vitamina K…. Por lo que debo pasarme comiendo hojas verdes…. Ahora dime porque no le dijo nada Miroku.

Una muchacha de 22 años sola, no podía hacerse cargo de una bebe que se encontraba enferma. – Me dice.

Hay madre mucho más jóvenes, esa no es una excusa. – Le digo.

Tu amiga en aquel tiempo todavía se encontraba estudiando en la universidad, Sakura necesitaba un operación y cuidados casi las 24 horas uno se tenía que pasar en el hospital… Fue muy duro y si le sumamos todos los problemos que dejo su hermano Kohaku, su familia quedo en la absoluta bancarota. Tu crees que tu amiga hubiese estado preparada para eso. Lo dudo. – Me dice.

Lo que dices sobre Kohaku es una gran mentira, él era un hombre muy emprendedor. Todo lo que quería lo conseguía. – Le digo defendiendo a Kohaku.

Si conoces la historia a que vienes a preguntarme, quedate con la imagen que tienes del buen Kohaku, quizá deberías convertirlo en Santo. – Me dice con sarcasmo al final.

No seria un santo pero era un buen hermano y por lo que sé amaba a su esposa. – Le digo.

Quedate con la imagen que tienes. No vuelva a preguntarme nada relacionado con los padres de Sakura.- Me dice muy enojado.

Si te pregunte es por Miroku y Sango. – Le digo.

Hay cosas que haces por proteger a una persona. Si ellos de verdad se aman podrán arreglar sus problemas solos. – Me dice ya no tan molesto.

Me estas diciendo que lo hizo para protegerla. ¿De qué? – Le digo intrigada.

Te dije uqe vuelvas a preguntar sobre ellos. Me dice.

Esta bien… Pero dime, Sakura al final se va a quedar con Sango. – Le digo.

ÉL DÍA QUE Sakura se puso mal fue porque esa mujer hizo un escándalo en mi casa e intento llevarse a Sakura por la fuerza. Sakura se puso muy mal. ¿Crees que alguien así pueda hacerse cargo de Sakura?- Me dice.

Ella no debío comportarse mejor sin embargo es su familia. – Le digo.

Él se levanta de la mesa y se va sin decir ni una sola palabra.

- En la noche -

Bito… Tu sabes ¿Por qué Sesshoumaruno quiere hablar de los padres de Sakura? – Le digo.

Hay cosas que no debes conocer, es el pasado dejalo ahí. – Me dice. – Mientras estamos llendo camino a mi casa.

Pero a mi amiga le hace daño porque es la clave de porque Miroku no le dijo sobre Sakura. – Le digo.

Ella debe arreglar sus problemas y tu no deberías andar de metiche. – Me dice,

Bueno … Entonces por que Sesshoumaru esta tan reacio a darle la tutela a Sango le digo.

Por lo visto no estas enterada de que tu amiga Sango ha impuesto una demanda para impugnar la tutela que tiene Sesshoumaru sobre Sakura. Esto se va a volver un asunto muy engorroso y doloroso para Sakura. – Me dice.

¡Por qué no entiendo nada? – Le digo.

Lo que quiere Sango es llevarse a Sakura lejos de las personas que cree fueron los culpables de no decirle sobre Sakura y entre esas personas es Sesshoumaru…. Ello no sabe todo lo que paso en ese momento y no te lo pienso decir. – Me dice.

¿Cómo que quiere llevar a Sakura? Sakura estará muy triste, le afectara demasiado. – Le digo.

Sesshoumaru le ha dado una propuesta, prefiere conciliar por el bien de Sakura. – Me dice.

¿Cuál es la propuesta de él' – Le pregunto.

Esta dispuesto a darle la tutela a Sango siempre y cuando el cambio sea progresivo, incluso si es necesario se solicitara la ayuda de una psicóloga. Tu amiga no acepto. Por eso él esta tan reacio a darle la tutela, él conoce lo que es tener que pasar por todo eso y te separen de tus seres queridos sin que puedas hacer nada. – Me dice.

– Me dice.

No lo sabia, Bito a que te refieres a que el conoce esa situación. – Le digo.

Fue separado cuando solo era un niño de sus abuelos, lo llevaron de Francia a Japón. Sin que contaran con lo que él quería. No quiere que Sakura pase por lo mismo. – Me dice.

Ahora comprendo su reacción.- Le digo.

Sakura quiere quedarse con Sesshoumaru. – Me dice.

Es de esperarse, mira ya llegamos. – le digo.

Si, recuerda llamar a Sesshoumaru y dile que te deje sana y salva en casa, ni no quieres que me corte la cabeza. – Me dice Bito.

Lo sé. – Le digo.

Me alegra que se lleven mejor. – Me dice.

Solo hablamos, nada más. Por cierto mi pasaporte ya esta listo y los papeles sobre la beca que solicite, me los darán la próxima semana. – Le digo.

Sigues con lo de irte. – Me dice desilusionado.

Él me quiere lejos, si se esta portando amable es nada más que por lo reciente del incidente con Naraku, que por lo visto alguien le conto. – Le digo

Yo no fui, esto es la prueba de que le importas. – Me dice.

Cuando se pase lo reciente de la noticia me dejara de lado, él mismo me demostró que soy reemplazable en su vida- Le digo recordando las mujeres de las otras noches que lo acompañaron.

Celosa… Si tanto lo quieres quédate con él. – Me dice.

No…. Sabes que llámalo tu y le dices que estoy bien, bye. – Le digo bajando de la camioneta.

- Días Después -

***Con Bito***

Ring, Ringng , ringggggg

Habla Vitale. – Contesto.

Hijo, tengo que informarte que Marina esta yendo para halla…. En sí seguro ya debe haber llegado. – Me dice mi Tío.

¿Llegado a donde? – Le pregunto.

Tu hermana se entero qué Sesshoumaru estaba en apuros y disque quiere echarle una mano. – Me dice.

Te refieres a lo de Sakura. – Le digo

Si y dijo algo sobre una Higurashi, esa mujer no murió hace un par de años. – Me dice.

Larga historia… Gracias pro avisar tío. – Le digo.

No cuelgues y dime que hay con esa Higurashi. – Me dice.

Es la hermana de Kikyo…. Sesshoumaru como ella están enamorados pero ninguno da por así decirlo su brazo a torcer por diversos motivos…. Ya te cuelgo porque si Marina esta en la ciudad es capaz de ir al departamento de Sesshoumaru y se encontrara con Kagome y se va armar un lío., ciao. Tío. – Le cuelgo.

Tengo que llamar a Sesshoumaru e ir a su apartamento antes que llegue Marina.

*** Con Kagome ***

Estoy jugando con el nintendo wii, wii sports resort, estamos teniendo nuestro duelo de kendo, mientras nuestro pequeño zoológico nos observa sentados en el sofá.

Kagome-chan no sea tan brusca… considere mi estado. – Me dice Sakura con voz lastimera.

Sakura si no estas haciendo ningún esfuerzo….. No seas tramposa. – Le digo.

Sesshoumaru- sama dice que no me esfuerce. – Dice.

Con Sesshoumaru funcionara tus tretas perso no conmigo, toma esto. – Le digo

Mire Kagome Chan, Sesshoumaru sama. – Me dice.

Giro y ella aprovecha para ganarme.

Eso es trampa, Skura. – Le digo.

Todo se vale en el amor y la guerra. – Dice ella mostrando su pose de triunfo.

Jajajaja. Tienes razón…. Otra ronda más, estamos parejas. – Le digo.

Ding dong. Suena la puerta.

Debe ser el señor Jaken… Ha venido muy temprano. – Dice Sakura.

Quiza se aburrió y ha venido a divertirse un rato. – Le digo.

Tal vez… - Me dice ella.

Vamos juntas abrir la puerta y lo que veo me impacta. Es una mujer despampanante con el cuerpo perfecto, cabello perfecto, maquillaje perfecto, en si toda perfecta, elegante y muy a la moda. ¿Quién es esta mujer? Se habrá equivocado de departamento, puede ser, hasta donde sabía no esperábamos visitas, ni siquiera me dijeron si venía alguien. Sakura luce tan sorprendida como yo. Pero se recupera al instante y va abrazar a la misteriosa mujer. Esta suelta su equipaje y corresponde el abrazo.

Marinaaaaaa. – Dice Sakura.

Oh pequeña Saku, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? Estas inmensa. – Le dice, su voz me caía mal, en si toda ella me caía mal sin embargo notaba cierto parecido con alguien, esa cara la he visto antes… No recuerdo me esta cayendo tan mal.

Oh tu debes ser la niñera…. Ayudame con mi cosas. –Dice Dandome su equipaje que pesaba una tonelada. Siento un ardor en mi abdomen y mi mano y accidentalmente lo hago caer, no tan accidental pero es que no debía hacer fuerza.

Ups se me callo. – Digo.

Hay que inepta eres, eso se te descontara de tu sueldo. – Me dice.

¿Sueldo?... Marina, ella es Kagome-chan amiga de Sesshoumaru-sam y mía. – Dice Sakura al rescate.

Amiga…. Con que tu eres esa…. Achis, achis, achis. – Empieza a estornudar. Kag y tomoe se acercaron a esa mujer y empiezan a frotarse en ella. – Hay aléjense de mi … bestias pelludas. – Empieza a decir como loca

Jajajajajaja. – Nos reimos Sakura y yo. – Kag, Tomoe, vengan para acá. – Les digo.

Marina, son solo gatitos. – Dice Sakura haciéndole cariños a los gatitos, Sessh se acerca ella.

Achis, achis… He dicho que se los lleven… Sesshoumaru a sí lo quiere. – Dice, eso me dejo fría, para de reírme.

Sesshoumaru, no pudo decir eso. –Digo.

Si lo dijo, por cierto ya no necesitamos de tus serviciosde ahora en adelante yo me hare cargo de Sakura… Achis, achis… LLevate a esa cosas … achis… achis…. Si no quieres que las… achis, achis, achis… la calle. – Me dice.

No a los gatitos no los botes. – Dice Sakura.

Sakura… soy alérgica a los gatos… No me quieres enferma verdad. – Le dice esa bruja con voz lastimera.

No…. Pero Kagome –chan también se va ir y los gatitos… Yo no quiero que se valallan…- Empiza a quebrársele la voz, va a llorar. La veo feo a esa tipa y me a acerco a Sakura.

Yo me los llevare a mi casa, no te preocupes, vendre a verte. No llores. – le digo.

No vendrás. De eso me encargo yo. – Dice. Le doy una mirada asesina.

Yo vendre Sakura.. No llores. Que te hace mal…. – Le digo con el corazón roto.

Llévatelos achis, anis, rápido o yo mima los botare, achis, achis. - Me dice.

Esperate, voy sus jaulas. – Le digo de mala gana.

Voy a la cocina y me siento mmuy mal,lo que temía esta sucediendo, él me ha reemplazado y es para colmo una bruja que parece modelo… Que cruel es, que le costaba decirme. Pudo avisarme antes , ser lo suficientemente hombre y decírmelo en mi cara.. No llorare, no frente a esa bruja.

Tomoe, Kag, Sessh, Vengan. – Los llama para al final silbar.

Los gatos, no tardaron en venir, meti a dos en una jaula y uno en la otra. Los tres gatos pesan bastante, pero no deseo volver a pisar este lugar. Por suerte tiene rueditas las jaulas y pongo una sobre otra para llevarlos hasta al ascensor. Ahora que hago, a mi casa no pueden ir, él único que puede ayudarme a conseguirles un hogar es Bito.

Me despido de Sakura no le digo nada a la bruja y me voy al ascensor, para llegar a la playa de estacionamiento ahí fue donde ya no pude más y me derrumbe, me puse a llorar.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Hoy día las cosas no podían ser peor, por un lado la reunión con el abogado no ha sido para nada alentadora. Según las probabilidades que consiga la tutela de Sakura son muy pocas, debido a que a fin de cuentos me la retiraron cuando ella tan solo era una bebe y yo accedí sin objeciones lo cual dejo un precedente. Además que primaría el lazo de sangre que hay entre Sakura y Sango por otro lado esta lo que tendría más peso es que Sango esta casada y según la ley los niños deben vivir en familia, eso primara ante todo.

Aunque hay una pequeña posibilidad que es la de que Rin fue asesinada por su padre, por lo que en ese caso es difícil que le den la tutela a la familia paterna, las otras cosas que juegan a mi favor son la voluntad de Rin de darme la tutela de Sakura y el voto de confianza del anterior tutor de Sakura, Totosai. Aunque la sugerencia del abogado con lo cual tendría asegurada la victoria es que me casara. Le dije de inmediato que no pensaba hacerlo por el momento, que tenía que jugar con las cartas que le había dado por algo le estaba pagando una exuberante cantidad de dinero.

Si le suma a mi gran lista de preocupaciones es la farmacéutica, por lo visto la policía estuvo investigando la sucursal en Japón, estoy seguro que todo esta limpio por ahí sin embargo es extraño que hubiera impuesto una demanda sobre uno de los conteiner que transportaba una serie de medicinas para problemas cardiacos. De acuerdo a lo informado estas no habrían pasado el control de sanidad. Por lo que un demanda sería seguro y en el peor de los casos podrían quitarle las licencias sumando la bajada del valor de las acciones. Que dolor de cabeza.

Esto en verdad es raro, todo ya estaba resuelto, se descucbrio el problema y los medicamentos con falla fueron destruídos incluso mande a pedir importaciones para evitar cualquier problema. Tenía que tener prioridad ese tipo de medicamentos por ser nuestra especialidad y por no decir que la mayoría de estudios realizados durante los últimos cincuenta años eran sobre enfermedades relacionadas al corazón. Por lo que es imposible un accidente como este. Así la única posibilidad es que alguien había saboteado la empresa de nuevo, la pregunta del año era ¿Quién? Tenía sospechosos, como compañías de la competencia, la otra opción es Naraku y por último además de poder creer que fuera capaz de semejante traición, Miroku.

Mi siguiente dolor de cabeza era Kagome, desde que le dijo que le gustaba y que fueran enamorados, ella se distancio, yo fui el primero en poner parte de esa pared, estaba dolido y no quería verla, había herido mi orgullo. No entendía cómo mi medio hermano influía hasta ahora en ella. No me agradaba que me comparara y peor aún oír de sus labios que me rechazaba porqué a pesar del tiempo me confundió con él y que por ese motivo era lo mejor seguir siendo amigos. Tontería.

Pero ahora la situación a cambiado luego de estar apunto de perderla, he tratado de ser amable, considerado ahora es ella quien me evita, se va antes de que llegue y si nos cruzamos me dice que ella trajo su auto y que se va por su cuenta. No pienso disculparme. No hice nada malo, si soy culpable es de ser un tonto al creer que ella podía sentir algo por mi.

Por fin estoy en casa, espero que todo este tranquilo y nada fuera de lugar. Al menos tengo una hora para relajarme antes de ir a mi trabajo como profesor. La puerta del garaje se abre y voy a mi sitio designado cuando veo a Kagome enfurruñada, cargando una caja con agujeros. Se supone que no debe hacer eso se puede lastimar o abrírsele los puntos. Luce molesta y triste. Conociéndola es capaz de irse sin decir nada por lo que estaciono mi carro detrás del suyo como para que no escape. Se gira y me ve con cara de molestia y de ahí me ignora para meter aquella caja en su carro y vi como lagrimas caían por su rostro.

¿Qué te paso? – Me acerco a ella y trato de consolarla, no soporto verla llorar pero ella me aleja.

No me toques. – Me dice empujándome. ¿Qué le sucedía? No le había hecho nada, por lo menos para que se enojara de esa forma, lo intento de nuevo.- Déjame. – Me dice.

¿Por qué no estás con Sakura?- Le pregunto.

Pregúntaselo a tu amiguita. – Me responde más molesta para al final respirar hondo, creo que se quiere calmar. Había dicho amiguita, a ¿Quién se refiere? Digamos que mi vida social respecto a mujeres se redujeron a solo ella y Sakura porque aquellas mujeres de la otra vez eran unas conocidas que solo fueron para darle celos.

…. – La veo y le pregunto con la mirada ¿de quién me habla?

Otra vez toma aire y respira profundamente para responderme: No me importa tu vida privada… Puedes hacer lo que se te pegue la gana… Pero si no querías verme de nuevo dímelo tu, no mandes a una de tus amiguitas…. La… - Me dice, no entiendo nada. ¿Cómo podía decir que yo ya no la quería ver? Quizá mi aptitud no fue la mejor con ella estas últimas semanas sin embargo ya no la quiero lejos, me gusta estar con ella es un hecho y si me aleja de ella podría perderla como el otro día. Había tomado la decisión de quedarme a su lado a pesar de todo.

De que hablas- La interrumpo.

No te hagas el loco…. Todavía no termino, engreído, solo por que alguien no caiga rendida a tus pies la vas a tratar de esa forma. – Creo que tiene que ver con la forma en que la trate a pesar que ya no soy tan frío como al principio. - Aunque no me sorprende siempre utilizas a la gente para conseguir tus fines. – Otra vez no la entiendo. - Cómo ya llego tu amiguita para hacer de niñera nos botas como basura eres de lo peor. - ¿Botarlos? Eso es un reverenda tontería en sí a ella nunca la botaría, la veo fijamente y noto sus labios que están a punto de formar las dos palabras que no pienso oír de sus labios, no quiero que sienta eso por mí. - Te o… -

No iba a permitir que continuara diciendo tonterías y la beso para que se calle. Ella esta sorprendida, muy quieta, solamente al inicio porque ella empieza a responderme, posando sus brazos sobre mi cuello yo también la abrazo. Como extrañaba probar sus labios, todo esto se vuelve más intenso nos pegamos a su coche sin separarnos.

No nos importa que sintiéramos la falta de oxigeno, tengo cierto temor de que al separarme de ella se me escapara, la abraza y pegue más a mí recibiendo un leve gemido de su parte, terminando nuestro beso inicial pero repitiéndose otro él cual ella comenzó. Qué más daba si ella me comparaba, confundía o veía al imbécil de Inuyasha en mi, después de todo yo le dije que no me importaba con tal que me permitiera estar a su lado.

_*** Fin del capitulo 17 ***_

_**Notas de autora: **__Antes que nada sorry por la demora, pero han sucedido muchas cosas entre ellas que ya no soy una desempleada… Si tengo trabajo. Wiiiiii… Pero igual seguir escribiendo en mis ratos libres no se preocupen…. Espero que les guste este capi esta un poco largo._

_**Guest :**__ Gracias por tu review y sorry por la demora, Bito en si creo que tiene el papel de intermediario. En parte tienes razón en que sean honestos ya que facilitaría muchas cosas… Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias de nuevo bye, espero que te guste el capitulo._

_**Sasunaka doki:**__ Holas, gracias por tu review y sorry por la demora. Sé que es malo Sesshoumaru pero digamos que tome en cuenta la forma en como se comportan ciertas personas cuando son rechazadas o sufren una fuerte decepción… Normalmente siempre se suele guardar una distancia…. Naraku si es un completo degenerado… Por algo es el malo… Gracias, espero que te halla gustado este capi. Bye._

_**Marlene Vasquez :**__ Gracias por tu review y sorry por la demora. Si a Naraku le falla el coco, es un enfermo y en este capi se porto peor….Tienes razón al decir que si huye el la va seguir persiguiendo y la chantajeara con otro cosa. Bye espero que te guste este capi y gracias de nuevo._

_**Silvemy89: **__Hi… gracias por tu review y sorry por la demora….En este momento creo que el que más esta apoyando su relación es Bito… Pero como veras lo frío de Sessh era por si Kagome cambiaba su decisión, digamos que no le fue bien con su idea. Me alegra que no pidas revocatoria jajajaja.. bye gracias._

_**Angie:**__ Holas, gracias por tu review y sorry por demorar, no te preocupes continuare y en verdad gracias por tu idea, no eres sádica…. Gracias de nuevo espero que te guste este capi. Bye._

_**rosedrama: **__Gracias por todossssss tus reviews y en verdad sorry por hacerte esperar… Me alegra que comprendas mi punto de vista con lo frío que se porto Sesshoumaru. Naraku da miedo… creo que se me ha pasado un poquito la mano estado viendo mucho discovery investigation, la ley y el orden, mujeres asesinas, criminal minds y mujeres asesinas. Oh si todos están metidos en ese mundo fue sin querer queriendo. Gracias de nuevo… bye cuídate._

_**Sophie San:**__ Gracias por tu review y si en parte use tu idea para este capi, gracias otra vez. Bye._

_axter : Gracias por tus Reviews._

_Bye a todos mis lectores cuídense hasta el siguiente capi. Dejen sus Reviews para conocer sus dudas y sugerencias también se aceptan quejas Sorry si hay faltas ortografícas es culpa de mi celular que no deja corregirlas._


	19. Capitulo 18: Malos entendidos

**Ella no soy yo**

**Capitulo18:Malos entendidos**

***Con Kagome ***

Me siento realmente molesta con él, es de lo peor al jugar con mis sentimientos. Le voy a decir lo que en verdad siento: Te o….. – No me deja terminar porque me besa de improviso, me quedo quieta sin saber que hacer por un par de segundos que me parecieron eternos. Por un lado quiero separarme de él, continuo molesta sin embargo una parte se muere por corresponderle. Aún recuerdo el sabor de sus labios. En verdad que me ha tentado y no sé exactamente en que momento caí en sus redes y perdí el control de mis actos por así decirlo.

Me empuja hasta llegar contra el coche, sin separarnos, creo que me esta afectando la falta de oxigeno. Quiero separarme un poco para tomar un poco aire, él no me deja, me abraza más fuerte y me pega a su cuerpo provocando que saliera un leve gemido, se siente bien.

Él se separa tomo aire rápidamente y esta vez soy yo la que comienza a besar, en verdad extrañaba probar sus labios, ese sabor con cierto toque a chocolate, es adictivo. No debo olvidar las deliciosas caricias que me da sin dejar de besarme. Lo peor o mejor de esta situación es que lo deseo a pesar de todo y quiero que continuemos así sin importar nada.

Nos dejamos de besar y quiero protestar. Él para calmarme me da pequeños besos hasta llegar a mi oído y susurra: No vuelvas a intentar a decir que me odias. - En ese momento me sentí como traicionada pero ahora todo es tan diferente, no creí ser tan voluble en cuestión de sentimientos. Todo esto lo causa Sesshoumaru.

Me saca de mis pensamientos al sentir como me da un beso en mi cuello, admito que no me gusta que me toquen ahí pero él lo hace de una forma que hace que desee más de él. Doy otro gemido no quiero que se detenga. Él por su parte sonríe. Pero porque él tiene que ser él único que se divierta, por mi parte pienso dejarle algo a esa bruja para que se muera de la envidia. Dirijo mis labios a su cuello pero no soy tan delicada como él por mi parte yo si deseo dejar una linda marca. No me dice nada, me deja hacerlo sin protestar. Salvo por el gruñido que me dio creo que le gusto.

Por su parte él está entretenido desabrochando mi blusa, es bastante hábil luego de dejar la marca hago lo mismo con su camisa, crean o no mi mano izquierda no resulto ser uno estorbo.

No te esfuerces. – Me dice en un susurro.

No te preocupes. – Le digo entre caricias y leves gemidos. Creo que no hizo mucho caso porque se percato de la gasa que había en mi abdomen.

Lo siento. – Me dice, pude notar la tristeza en sus ojos.

No tienes de que. – Le digo para de ahí besarlo no quiero que se sienta culpable por algo que él no hizo.

Creo que si continuamos así, no me extrañaría que termináramos haciendo…..

¡SESSHOUMARU!- Ambos oímos ese grito y nos detenemos, ninguno se atreve a mirar al otro, por mi parte estoy roja de la vergüenza. Trato de abrocharme la blusa, pero mis manos se han vuelto muy torpes de lo que hace unos minutos eran bastante hábiles. Él se pone adelante para cubrirme.

¿Qué significa esto, Sesshoumaru? – Oigo decir a la bruja, mientras unas risilla se escuchan por atrás.

¿Qué haces aquí? - Le dice Sesshoumaru molesto.

Vine a darte mi apoyo en lugar de esa. – Dice la bruja haciéndose la ofendida. Al ver a la bruja junto con Bito me di cuenta de a quién me recordaba, esa bruja debe ser la hermana de la que me hablo, tiene toda la razón al decir que ambos son muy diferentes.

Ella no es ninguna esa, se llama Kagome. – Dice Sesshoumaru.

No sé como me puse bien la ropa y les digo: Con su permiso, me retiro.

Tu no te vas. – Me dice Sesshoumaru sujetándome de la mano.

La que se va es mi hermana Marina, Kagome.. Ella no tiene nada que hacer aquí. – Dice Bito, muy convencido de lo que dice

Como es posible que tu mi propia sangre me traicione de esta manera, no lo esperaba de ti Bito. Más aún siendo hermanos gemelos. – Dice muy ofuscada.

Tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Vamos Marina. – Le dice Bito jalándola.

Sakura por otro lado esta calladita y sonriente. Que clase de pensamientos tendrá en esa cabecita suya. Por otro lado la bruja se va molesta.

Vallan yendo las dos a la camioneta. – Les dice Bito.

Vamos Marina chan. – Le dice Sakura llevándosela alegremente.

Disculpen la interrupción, fue inevitable… - Nos dice Bito, provocando que ambos nos sonrojaramos. – Me llevo a Sakura para que que hablen… Se me olvidaba espero con ansias a mi nuevo sobrino o sobrina. – Nos dice bajito y se va dejándonos más rojos que antes, esperamos a que se vallan.

Es hora que me valla. – Le digo,

Miau, miau, miau. – Se oye desde mi auto, Sesshoumaru se acerca y ve las jaulas.

¿Qué hacen nuestros gatos ahí?

Tu los botaste, así lo dijo tu amiguita. – Le digo evadiéndolo para subir al carro, él me lo impide apoyándose en la puerta.

Nunca dije eso… Hicimos un trato. – Me dice para de ahí mirar mi mano. – Tu cargaste las jaulas, cuando no debías ¿Estás bien? – Me dice.

Si, olvidalo. Mejor me los llevo para no incomodarte. – Le digo.

No, son nuestros. – Me dice para abrir la puerta y sacar las dos jaulas. – Vamos tenemos que hablar.

No hay nada que hablar además no tienes porque ser amable. – Le digo en cierto punto dolida al ver que quizá sea lo que en verdad esta pasando. Lo único que quiere es ser amable, una parte mía dice "No es amable, él en verdad te quiere por eso te beso y tu también lo quieres por algo le correspondiste."

¿Amable? … (Da un suspiro) … Esa tarde te dije que no me importaba las condiciones que pusieras para poder permanecer a tu lado, las bolas de pelos son parte de esa condición y también me avisaste lo de Inuyasha y fue mi culpa el querer ignorar ese hecho. Pero ahora no me importa con tal de estar a tu lado. – Me dice, me dejo sin palabras… Ahora hay que irnos y no le hagas caso a Bito, te dije que no insistiría.

Si como no, quizá tu mente no quiera insistir pero nuestros cuerpos e inconsciente quieren otras cosas. No digo nada y lo sigo, entramos al ascensor manteniendo nuestras distancias, al principio nos damos una mirada furtiva como de quien no quiere mirar al otro pero es lo que más desea chocando nuestras miradas y esquivándonos.

Tu camisa esta abierta. – Le digo.

Tus botones están mal abrochados. – Me dice, los trato de poner correctamente pero mi muñeca izquierda no ayuda mucho, como se ha podido volver tan inútil es frustrante. El ascensor se abre, él baja las jaulas y se acerca a mi, me jala fuera del ascensor.

No debes esforzarte, dejame ayudarte. – Me dice él desabrocho con cuidado mi blusa, rosando su mano con mi piel, esto provoca que una corriente eléctrica recorra mi cuerpo.

¿Te incomodo? – Me pregunta, muevo mi cabeza, diciéndole no. – Debí estar contigo ese día, él no se hubiera atrevido a lastimarte. – Me dice.

No te culpes. – Le digo viéndolo fijamente.

Debo cuidarte.- Me dice. - Te falle.

Paso mi mano por su mejilla, haciendole una suave caricia, no me gusta verlo así. Le digo: Tu no tienes la culpa de nada. - Me ve con mirada de cachorrito triste, solo y abandonado. Provocado unas ganas irresistibles de que lo bese, lo hago. Que más da si si le doy otro beso, una una raya más al tigre que diferencia hace. Me corresponde el beso, no es tan apasioado como el del estacionamiento pero es igual de dulce.

Ahora tenemos que hablar, no te vas a escapar. - Me dice. No sé por que me fastidia su insinuación.

Te bese por que quise, no por querer escaparme de ti. - Le digo seria.

...- No dice nada, soló abre la puerta y entra las jaulas.

¿No me crees? - Le digo, sigue en silencio. - Ni siquiera conosco el motivo por él cual quieres que hablemos. Todo esta claro. - Le digo.

Entonces ¿No te molestara contestar algunas preguntas? - Me dice sentandose en el sofa luego de soltar a los tres gatos.

¿Qué quieres preguntar? - Le digo temerosa.

¿Por qué no me dijiste que Naraku te estuvo molestando? - Me dice viéndome fijamente.

No es tu problema. - Le digo, levantandome para irme.

Tu no te vas a ir... Hasta que respondas. Casi te pierdo la vez pasada. – Me dice poniéndose delante de mí. – No quiero que termines muerta. - Me dice, puedo notar cierto dolor en sus palabras.

No seas tan melodramatico, soló perdi un poco de sangre. - Le digo para que no sé preocupe, en si esta es la primera vez que nos ponemos hablar de aquello seriamente los dos a solas.

¡Melodramático! Sabias que para que te realicen una transfusión de emergencia debes perder más de litro y medio de sangre, entraste en shock. Estabas al borde de la muerte. - Me dice tratando de mostrarme algo obvio.

Pero solo fueron unas cortadas… Si se complico fue por lo del problema de coagulación de la sangre. – Le digo para tratar de minimizar el incidente.

¿Qué tiene que pasar para que te alarmes?. La vez pasada en la boda de Miroku casi abusa de ti, esta vez que pensaría hacerte aparte de lastimarte y hacerte esas cortadas. O te agrada lo que hace. Estas esperando a que llegue más lejos. – Me dice molesto.

¿Cómo puedes creer qué me guste? Tu no sabes nada Sesshoumaru… - Le digo enojada, si supiera todo lo que tengo que aguantar desde hace tiempo y pude superarlas sin él.

Es lo que quiero que me lo digas. Quiero protegerte. – Me dice, acercándose a mi para abrazarme. – Él te hizo algo la noche de navidad ¿Verdad? Por eso llamaste Jaken.

Para que preguntas…. Lo sabes. – Le digo, recuerdo que a pesar de todo me ignoro, me separo de él.

¿Qué te hizo? – Me pregunta.

Ya no es relevante. – Le digo.

¿Por qué lo ocultas?, Es tan vergonzoso, horrible… No entiendo. – me dice.

No tienes porque involucrarte en esto, te lo he repetido miles de veces….- Le digo, no quiero que te lastimen y tampoco que otra vez me hagas sentir importante para de ahí tratarme como si fuera de lo peor y no existiera. Es lo que quisiera decirle pero no salen esas palabras. – Debemos de irnos, no llegaremos a las clases.

Si es necesario, no iremos. – Me dice.

Pierdes tu tiempo. Sesshoumaru se que me haz dicho que no estas siendo amable pero luego te aburrirás de mi… - Y me dejaras sola con el corazón roto o terminaras igual que Inuyasha por lo que lo siguiente que iba a decir me dolería pero es lo que creo correcto. – Mejor busca alguien que pueda corresponder tus sentimientos. No me molestare ni nada, tendrás todo mi apoyo. Después de todo solo somos amigos. Lo dejamos claro hace tiempo. – Le digo.

Que busque a otra, que solo somos amigos… Que tonterías dices…. Yo soy el que juzgara y creerá conveniente si busco alguien o no. Es mi decisión y lo de los amigos ten por seguro que hace un tiempo dejamos ser simplemente amigos… ¿Qué te sucede? – Me dice.

…. – Le digo.

Acaso Naraku te amenazo con hacerme daño. – Me dice en tono burlón, que hace que me quede de piedra, él se da cuenta. – Es eso… Por eso me quieres tener lejos de todo esto. – Me dice.

…. – que le podía decir, si o no, lo que dijera él se daría cuenta que mentiría.

Ese no me va hacer nada, entendiste. – Me dice., cosa que no me convence mucho.

Cuando llegaste lastimado en navidad, él tuvo algo que ver. Al igual que con Inuyasha, no quiero que termines igual que él. – Le digo, no soportaría perderlo..

Lo de navidad fue un accidente que tuve en moto.… Lo de Inuyasha te dije que fue un accidente. – Me dice.

Mientes, lo de Inuyasha no fue un accidente y hasta Bito me lo confirmo. Tu puedes ser el siguiente o hasta Sakura, porque también me dijo que podía lastimarla. Aléjate de mi. – Le digo dando una paso atrás para hacer más grande la distancia que hay entre los dos.

No, piensas que él se quedara tranquilo. Te va pedir más y más. ¿Tu conoces sus intenciones? – Me dice.

No quiero perder a otro ser querido... Quiza lo de Inuyasha no estuvo relacionado conmigo pero fue Naraku quien hizo que arreglaran el carro para que sucediera el accidente... Tu puedes ser el siguiente, entiendelo. - Le digo.

Crees que estare bien sabiendo todo lo que tienes que pasar... Hagas lo que hagas él igual ira trás de mi... Tu no haras la diferencia.- Me dice.

Entonces que propones que haga, que me haga la loca y finja que todo esta bien. No lo puedo hacer- Le digo.

Al igual que tu no puedes hacerlo, yo tampoco. Casi mueres, casi abusa de ti. Temo de que un día me llamen y me digan que estas muerta. – Me dice mirándome fijamente. – Al igual que tu no quieres que yo muera. Yo no quiero perderte. Rompe la distancia entre los dos y me abraza.

Estaré bien. – Le digo, sin atreverme a mirarlo porque en el fondo sabía que él tenía razón, Naraku iba a querer más y más. Pero que podía hacer.

Busca mi mirada y me dice: Conozco a Naraku desde un buen tiempo Kagome. Hay cosas que es mejor que no sepas sobre mi. Pero te digo que muchos quisieran lastimarme y acabar con mi vida. … - Lo quiero interrumpir, es decir como era posible que él tuviera tantos enemigos que fueran capaz de querer matarlo, me tapa la boca con un dedo y hace que me tome asiento.. – De jame continuar. – Asiento. – Sin embargo si te dejo sola como propones te volveras un blanco vulnerable en el que creas o no me harían mucho más daño del que crees. – Me dice.

Entonces ¿Qué propones? – Le digo fastidiada porque tenga razón. Me separo de él y vuelvo a tomar asiento.

Antes dime que te hizo Naraku. – Me dice.

Me mando un regalo. – Le digo.

¿Un regalo? – Me dice.

Si. – Le digo

¿Qué era? – Me dice.

Un babydoll y un gato muerto. – Le digo en un susurro, no deseo recordar más.

Por eso llamaste a Jaken, creíste que fue uno de ellos. – Me dice.

Si… - Le digo.

Es un desgraciado, quería torturarte…. – Me dice molesto.

Ya paso… Creo que ya hablamos lo que teníamos que hablar. - Le digo antes que se volviera incomoda la situación.

¿Te ha vuelto a molestar desde la otra vez?. – Me pregunta.

No… Deja de estarte preocupando de más… Porque no vas donde tus amiguitas y me dejas tranquila. – Le digo, de solo recordar a esas lagartonas me hierve la sangre.

Estás celosa. – Me dice.

Celosa yo… ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? Eres solo un amigo. – Le digo recalcando la palabra amigo.

Sigues con lo mismo, tu y yo, ya somos más que amigos… No sé quien me dijo que los amigos no se besan y es lo primero que hacemos. ¿Entonces que somos? – Me pregunta, dejándome a mi con la misma pregunta.

No lo sé. – Le digo sincera.

Quieres que te lo diga. – Me dice acercándose peligrosamente, iba utilizar sus poderes de lobo feroz y yo como pobre e inocente caperucita voy a caer en las garras del lobo. Dijo que no insistiría, si como no. Estaba segura que cuando se enterara lo de Naraku, haría esto. Estoy acorralada y no hay donde escapar después de todo me encuentro sentada en el sofá mientas el pone sus manos, acercando su rostro al mío, a este paso continuaremos con lo que dejamos pendiente en el estacionamiento.

Ring, Ringggg , ringggh. Suena su celular, pero es ese que tanto detesto, es el celular al que suele llamar Kagura. Eso significa que sé va a ir de viaje y no volverá en un tiempo. Como predije contesto separándose y diciendo: Aló… ¿Qué sucede Kagura?...¡¿Qué?!... Espera…- Se da cuenta que estoy ahí escuchando su charla, dirigiéndose a su despacho. Eso me fastidia, en verdad. Me recuerda al tiempo de cuando estaba con Inuyasha y recibia llamadas supuestamente de su trabajo por lo que tenía que irse,más se demoraba en venir que en irse. Todavía lo tengo grabado en mi memoria.

Flash Back

Era una tarde de invierno, habíamos quedado para ir al cine, luego de hacerme un hueco en su recargada agenda. Según él había hecho un gran esfuerzo para desocuparse para estar conmigo. Recuerdo que al principio me pareció dulce de su parte pero tan seguido se hizo eso que a veces me preguntaba si así seria siempre, su trabajo primero y yo esperar paciente el pedazo de su tiempo que me toca de él.

Hola mi amor, disculpa la demora. Tu sabes las reuniones, pedidos, me tienen como loco. – Me decía.

No te preocupes, lo importante es que llegaste... ¿Qué película vemos?

Una de acción… Te parece… - Me dice Inuyasha

Rápidos y furiosos 5 quiero verla por los autos… Si. – Le digo viéndolo con ojos de cachorrita.

Está bien… Pero deja de mirarme así…. – Me dice.

Es que si no te miro así, tu dices que no tienes tiempo o cualquier excusa. – Le digo triste.

Si me voy es por trabajo. Por mi estar contigo todo el día, hasta si quieres un día voy de compras contigo como castigo y podemos demorarnos todo el día. – Me dice.

¿Lo prometes? – Le digo.

Yo, Inuyasha Taiyo lo prometo … Vamos a comprar las entradas. – Me dice.

Compramos las entradas, nuestro paquetón de Pop corps junto nuestros vasos gigantes de gaseosa, exagerados…. Al final todo se lo terminaba Inuyasha hasta ahora me pregunto donde se iba todo lo que comía, en si tragaba… Porque digamos que rollos o grasitas no tenía… Estaba como una quería. Ya en la cola emocionada por que hasta ese momento no lo habían llamado de la empresa. Sonó su celular, Tummmmm, tummmmm, tummmmm

Aló.. Si ¿Qué sucede?... Estoy ocupado…. Bien… Está bien iré. – Decía para de ahí mirarme con rostro culpable y decir – Amor lo siento, debo volver a la empresa habido un problema y…

Déjalo Inuyasha, corre… Yo me quedo. – Le decía dándole una sonrisa, creyendo tontamente que era su trabajo cuando en verdad seguro a estar entre las piernas de Kikyo ahora que lo pienso, en aquel tiempo trataba de ser comprensiva con él, en aquel tiempo pude ser capaz de dar todo por él y simplemente no le importo.

Amor prometo recompensarte. – Me decía.

No te preocupes. –Le digo, se despido con un ligero beso y se iba.

Fin del flash back

Cada vez que salíamos era lo mismo, tenía una llamada importante y se iba con la promesa que me iba a recompensar. Ahora estoy repitiendo lo mismo con Sesshoumaru el nombre de ese compromiso urgente que debe atender es Kagura, aquí la diferencia es que él ni siquiera se despide o dice que lo compensara luego, sólo se va dejándome sola.

Y dice que somos algo más que amigos, no lo sé. No tengo en este momento el derecho de ir a reclamarle y decirle quien es esa Kagura, o ¿Por qué siempre me deja sola sin darme una explicación?…. Una amiga no puede hacer eso en sí ni siquiera sé que somos. Pero esta vez la que se va ir primero soy yo. No quiero que me deja aquí sola sin siquiera despedirse.

Salgo como si nada, cierro la puerta y espero un par de minutos para ver si sale y quiere detenerme. Eso no ocurre, el ascensor llega ingreso conteniendo las ganas de llo , no iba a llorar por ese tonto no valía la pena. Quizá no solo se parezcan físicamente. Pero yo no iba a esperar a que me engañara a que jugara conmigo, además también esta su seguridad en juego. Lo peor de todo es que lo amo a pesar todo y quiero estar a su lado, creo que soy una masoquista. Dicen que una es tonta al volver con un ex sin embargo creo que soy más tonta al enamorarme alguien que por lo visto es igual a él.

Dice que me quiere y se va con otra, esta no es la primera vez que lo hace, tampoco la que me pasa con alguien, he debido de aprender ya la lección…. Quizá cuando bromeaba antes que mi cupido era drogadicto por las metidas de pata que tenía son ciertas. Hasta ahora los hombres de los cuales me he enamorado pertenecen a otras y no estoy dispuesta a querer compartir y ser plato de segunda mesa, con un depredador como Sesshoumaru cualquiera cae quizá después de todo no sea del todo mi culpa total cuando quiere puede ser muy seductor y yo que no quiero ser seducida por el lobo feroz. Todo eso pensé como una zombi hasta llegar a mi auto.

¿Ahora a donde voy? A clases no llego es muy tarde sin embargo ir a mi casa a esta hora es demasiado temprano, me preguntarián ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no fuiste a clase? Y ni modo que le responda a mi madre, la verdad mamá es que me estuve besando con el monsier, hablamos y cuando estábamos en la mejor parte nosinterrumpe una tipa y antes que me dejara sola preferí irme… Si le digo la verdad dudo que le agrade y si le sumamos que le diga el nombre del Monsieur me dará su mirada de despresio…. Creo que mejor me voy al Dunkin Donutts, tomare un Iced de chocolate o chicha morada… Porque si voy por un helado me recordara a ese y ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh… Porque tuvo que gustarle el helado…. Hay cupido por favor deja de ser tan chinchoso y mándame uno que en verdad valga la pena o me divierta un rato…. Porque con el lobo feroz voy a terminar peor que caperucita.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Estoy en el despacho a menos aquí no podrá escuchar nada Kagome, es mejor que no se entere de esto. Porque tuvo que ser ahora que me llamara Kagura. Al menos ha sido por algo importante y no una tontería.

Ahora explícame eso de que encontraste al mago. – Le digo de forma imperativa, no creía que halla podido encontrar a ese escurridizo hombre.

Estás muy molesto cariño ¿Qué sucedió? – Me dice jugando.

No estoy para juegos… Ahora di si lo que dices es cierto. Si es mentira juro que lo lamentaras. – Le digo de forma amenazadora.

No es broma lo que te dije – Lo dice muy seria. - Además sabes que luego de la muerte de tu sabes quién muchos tuvieron que desaparecer, entre ellos él… Teme por su vida. – Me dice ella.

¿Quién lo encontró? – Le pregunto aún dudando de lo que me dijo sea cierto.

Quién más nuestro super amigo y gran amor…. El mago esta de camino a Japón… Por lo visto desea morir en su tierra… No tiene lugares donde más esconderse. – Me dice.

Estas segura que será capaz de abrir los archivos… Esa cosa no tiene nada el disco esta casi en blanco – Le digo, recordando lo frustrado que me sentí al revisar la laptop de Inuyasha y descubrir que no hay nada más que unas fotografías, según Kagura la información debe estar decodificado ahí en una especie de programa que lo hace invisible, algo así como la tinta invisible para los libros pero esto se encuentra en la laptop… Por desgracia los únicos que pueden conocer el secreto de su funcionamiento es Inuyasha y el mago que hasta ahora estuvo desaparecido.

Si, el diseño la tinta, es él único frasco que existe... Ahora comprendes porque necesitas verlo… Ven antes que lo encuentres como cadáver y no te sirva de nada. – Me dice en un susurro, siempre la información que me pasaba teníamos que decirla en clave por si alguien oía no entendiera del todo el mensaje.

Y si llego y es tarde. – Le digo, todo ese viaje sería por gusto.

He conseguido retrasar su muerte hasta que llegues… No preguntes como. – Me dice, qué había hecho mujer para conseguirlo. No me agradaba que se arriesgara más de la cuenta, demasiadas cosas había pasado ella con Naraku.

¿Qué haz hecho? – Le pregunto.

Se dice el milagro pero no el santo, comprende que lo que busco es la libertad de mis hijos… Por ellos soy capaz de lo que sea. – Me dice.

Pronto va terminar… Si conseguimos todo, esto se terminara y serán libres. – Le digo.

Ven pronto… No podre ocultar la información por mucho tiempo. – Me dice.

De acuerdo, parto de inmediato para halla…. Adios. – Le digo y le cuelgo.

Rayos mi charla con Kagome tendría que ser postergada, debo llamar primero Jaken, marco el número.

Si amo bonito. – Me dice Jaken.

Consígueme un vuelo para Tokio de inmediato… - Le digo para de ahí colgar.

Meto un poco de ropa en mi maleta y la laptop de Inuyasha la pongo junto a la mía, no quisiera sacarla pero no hay otra opción si deseo conseguir la información que necesito. Todo esta listo ahora le diré adiós a Kagome y… Ni siquiera sé que decirle… Bueno cuando la vea se me ocurrirá algo.

Voy a la sala esperando encontrarme con ella sin embargo esta se halla vacía la llamo varias veces, no está. Supongo que se habrá ido. Tal vez no quería continuar con la charla… Si creo que me precipite mucho. Soy un mentiroso al decirle que no insistiría pero al enterarme que una de las razones por las que me rechazo fue que Naraku la amenazo con lastimarme y ver como ella me correspondía… Tenía que hacerlo, aunque el primer beso fue solo impulso. Tendre que llamarla para decirle que me ausentare por un par de semanas y que se haga cargo de Sakura mientras no estoy, tal vez podría alcanzarla donde está… No es mala idea.

Tummmmm, tummmm, tummmmm.

¿Qué sucede? – Le contesto, de mala gana.

Amo bonito ya conseguí su vuelo, es un jet privado… Parte en media hora, solo hace una par de escalas y llegara bastante rápido a Tokio. – Me dice Jaken. Admito que ha hecho un buen trabajo sin embargo no me gusta viajar en jets privados y dos hubiese querido un poco más de tiempo.

No había en vuelos comerciales. – Le digo.

No amo bonito están llenos y así consiguiera uno parte mañana en la madrugada y se va demorar un día entero en llegar a Tokio. – Me dice, tiene razón tendré que conformarme con hablar por teléfono…

De acuerdo… Averíguame todo acerca de Takeshi Takeuchi…. Todo, te espero en el aeropuerto. – Le digo de mal humor, porque a veces tenía que ser tan eficiente.

*** Con Kagome ***

Que aburrido, no haynada que hacer, todo está listo para las clases de minichef de mañana junto con mi programación anual para este año…. En internet no hay nada… Creanlo nad que me levante él animo, la única cosa que me da vueltas por la cabeza es Sesshoumaru alias el lobo feroz y eso me hace sentir mal y juno con las canciones que estoy escuchando lo único que hacen es expresar mis sentimientos al mundo… En tan solo unos segundos se me escapo de mis manos….(Doy un suspiro)

Higurashi- Kun ¿Eres tu? – Escucho una voz que no oía hace siglos… Si eran siglos, giro para ver si mis oídos no me engañaban, me doy cuenta que no mentían es….

¡Houjo- Kun…. Regresaste! – Le digo levantándome y abrazándolo. No creí verlo de nuevo en mi vida, me sentí feliz de verlo… Tantas cosas pasaron entre nosotros y no llegamos a decir nada por el simple miedo y circunstancias de las cosas. Ahora estaba él aquí. Lo miro bien, me doy cuenta que el jovencito que conocí hace un años se ve más maduro y si le sumamos que viste lo que era típico en el sus jeans y polo… No puedo olvidar sus sandalias…

Ya termine mis estudios en el extranjero y decide aplicar lo aprendido aquí. – Me dice el mostrando esa sonrisa que me gustaba tanto en el pasado… "Pero te gusta más la sonrisa de Sesshoumaru" "Él esta mucho más sexy que Houjo –Kun" No debo pensar en eso, él en este momento de seguro esta yendo a Tokio para estar con esa tal Kagura. "Estás celosa.. uuuuuuuuuuuu" Sacuda mi cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos.

¿Estás bien Higurashi- kun?. – Me pregunta todo preocupado.

Si…. Si que haz cambiado…. Sigues surfeando o lo dejaste. – Le digo como para cambiar de tema.

Tu también haz cambiado Higurashi-kun, está mucho más bella que antes. – Me dice, provocando que me sonroje.

Oh vamos… No bromees conmigo y deja de llamarme Higurashi –kun… Antes me llamabas Kagome o Kagome-chan. – Le digo

De acuerdo Kagome y tu dime Houjo. – Me dice.

Bien… ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? Luego que te fuiste no supe mucho de ti. – Le digo.

Estuve estudiando, hice mis postgrado y maestría… Y tu, la ultima vez que nos comunicamos me dijiste que estudiabas educación inicial… Ahora ya debes ser toda una profesora. – Me dice.

Si… Han pasado tantas cosas en estos ocho años. – Le digo.

Te llegaste a casar… No valla a ser que venga tu esposo o algo y te cause problemas. – Me dice. Al decir aquello me hizo recordar a Inuyasha y por otro lado al tonto de Sesshoumaru…

Yo… - Comienza a sonar mi celular, con la tonadita de la canción de clocks de coldplay. Miro la pantalla y se trata de Sesshoumaru, ¿Qué querrá? Seguro fastidiar… Porque no sé va y no me molesta….

Kagome ¿Por qué no contestas? – Me mira Houjo.

Si… Aló. – Digo molesta.

Hola. – Dice él con tono de niño bueno, haciendo qué se me quite un poco el enojo.

¿Qué sucede? – Le pregunto.

¿Por qué te fuiste? – Me pregunta, ahora soy yo la que hizo algo malo, tal vez me precipite.

¿Te vas a ir de viaje? - Le pregunto con cierto temor, no quiero que se valla de viaje por lo menos no cada vez que llama esa Kagura, en verdad me molesta.

Si han surgido unos problemas en la empresa y debo atenderlos de inmediato. Se adelanto mi viaje de negocios. – Me dice, me dolió porque en verdad él se iba a ver con esa mujer, dice quererme. Podría haberle creído que es un viaje de negocios si no hubiese llamado ella.

Bye Kagome, otro día hablamos. – Me dice Houjo.

No te vallas Houjo.. – Digo.

¿Con quién estás? ¿Quién es ese Houjo? – Me pregunta todo molesto.

No te preocupes, yo le aviso a Bito y me encargo de Sakura ¿Vas a estar de regreso antes del inicio de clases? – Le pregunto.

Te hice una pregunta y no me evadas con otra pregunta. – Me dice.

¿Por qué debo decirte? Soy libre de salir con quien quiera cuando quiera. – Le digo para de ahí colgarle, que se cree, piensa que yo como una tonta voy a decir si y si a todo lo que él quiere especialmente si se va con otra.

Kagome, discúlpame te he metido en un serio lío con tu esposo. – Me dice Houjo todo apenado.

Ese mi esposo… Para nada solo es un tonto… No me llegue a casar, sigo solterita sin compromiso. – Le digo en tono de broma para ocultar en cierto punto el dolor que siento por Sesshoumaru y a la vez por Inuyasha.

¿Qué paso?¿Por qué no te casaste? – Me pregunta intrigado.

Pasaron muchas cosas en los años que te fuiste… Unas no muy gratas – Le digo.

Comprendo que no debe ser un tema muy agradable para ti. ¿Quién te llamaba? Para que discutieran así, por lo visto se puso celoso. – Me dice.

No hay que hacerle caso a ese tonto… - Le digo cuando empieza a sonar de nuevo mi celular, que espeso es, no puede dejarme en paz que se valla y me deje hablar tranquila.

No le piensas contestar. – Me dice.

No… - Le digo

15 minutos después de escuchar miles de veces la canción y hasta ya fastidiaba el vibrador, termino contestándole.

¿Qué quieres? – Le digo.

¿Por qué no contestas? ¿Con quién estas? – Me pregunta.

Con un viejo amigo… Ya deja de hacer escenitas. Vete y listo. – Doy un suspiro para de ahí decir- Que tengas buen viaje y cuídate. – A pesar de todo sigo molesta.

Mmmmm….Recuerda que tenemos una charla pendiente y esta vez no te vas a escapar. – Me dice.

Lo que tu digas… En serio cuídate, después de lo que te dije. – Le digo ya no tan enojada, Naraku debe estar en Japón y Sesshoumaru va para halla y puede lastimarlo.

Tu igual y no te expongas, puede lastimarte a ti también a diferencia mía tu no te puedes defender. – Me dice.

No soy una debilucha… Se defenderme. – Le digo.

La vez pasada no te sirvió nada. Ya debo apagar el celular, cuídate volveré antes que Sakura vuelva a clases. – Me dice.

Está bien… Bye… - Le digo, de ahí colgó.

Tu amigo se va de viaje. – Me dice Houjo devolviéndome a la realidad.

Si… Es un tonto, se preocupa demasiado. – Le digo.

Oh… Bueno Kagome ha sido un gusto hablar contigo y espero que no sea la última. Hay que seguir en contacto. – Me dice.

Claro Houjo. Te di mi número y correo. No te olvides de agregarme al Facebook. – Le digo.

- Días después con Sesshoumaru Tokio -

*** Con Sesshoumaru***

A pesar de demostrar que no hubo ninguna comercialización del lote que estaba fallado de las medicinas, igual nos impusieron una cuantísima multa, al menos no nos han quitado la licencia pero igual quedara esa mancha en nuestro record. No les importo mucho mi presencia ni las pruebas ni nada, si pensaban hacer lo que querían para que solicitaran mi presencia, de todas formas le encargue a Jaken la seguridad de Kagome y Sakura. Ese hombre es mejor en su labor, Bito será muchas cosas pero sus hombres priorizaran su seguridad ante todo y por supuesto la paz. Debo ser cauteloso no valla ser que se trate de una trampa para mantenerme lejos de ellas.

Por otro lado desde hace días espero la llamada de Kagura, al llegar a Japón me llama para decirme que se le perdió, que ya no se encuentra el mago donde debía estar pero que todavía está en Japón. He tratado de ubicarlo por mi cuenta sin conseguir mucho. Es un haz de la ilusión, por lo que si el manejo esa máquina estoy casi seguro que debe tener muchos trucos y artimañas para ocultar la información, miro de reojo la dichosa laptop aparentemente parece normal como cualquier otra. Pero al final no lo es.

Me pregunto si después de todo lo que he tenido que pasar encontrare lo que busco. Según Miroku, Inuyasha se metió en un problema muy grande, al igual que yo buscaba información por su cuenta, con la diferencia que él lo mantuvo en secreto, prefería trabajar sólo pero tenía disponible las herramientas de Miroku y otras cosas más. Si es así quizá si juntamos la información que tenemos con la de él Naraku caiga en verdad.

Ringggggggggggg, Ringgggggggggggg, Ringggggggggg.

Es Kagura, contesto de inmediato.

Aló – Le digo.

Lo encontré… Tienes poco tiempo…Está en su antigua casa, por lo visto ya no tiene donde esconderse. – Me dice.

Lo sabe. – Le digo.

En unos minutos se va enterar, corre no pierdas tiempo. – Me dice.

Cuelgo, cojo el maletín con la laptop sin olvidarme de sacar mi revolver del escritorio. Algo me dice que esta vez me hará falta. Bajo por el ascensor hasta la playa de estacionamiento, lo más conveniente en está ocasión es ir en la moto, esto me permitirá ir movilizarme por espacios más pequeños sin embargo esto me dejara más vulnerable en caso de un enfrentamiento, si se diera el caso, pongo el gps en el timón y marco como destino la casa de Takeuchi, queda a las a fueras de la ciudad, si no me equivoco es un antiguo templo que se encuentra ahora abandonado.

Tomo la avenida principal para salir a la vía rápida sé que están prohibidas las motos por ese camino pero si tomo la ruta normal me demorare mucho más tiempo y quizá sea demasiado y todo este viaje sea en vano. Paso entre los coches, me alegra haber aprendido usar estas cosas aunque no me gusta mucho, pero debo admitir que se siente bien sentir el viento y la velocidad es mucho más directo que dentro de un auto. Logro oír la sirena de un policía, debo imprimir más velocidad para que se rinda y no me persiga, hace rato que pase la velocidad permitida. No pasa mucho hasta que deja de perseguirme.

No tardo en llegar al viajo templo que en una época se habrá mantenido pulcramente limpio para la visita de los creyentes. Dejo la moto escondida entre unos matorrales, de todas formas la cubro con algo hierba por si vienen por él no puedan encontrar la mota y destruirla porque ahí me encontraría en problemas y no podría escapar.

Subo por la gran cantidad de escaleras, sí que es cansado especialmente si subes corriendo, me dirijo a la entrada del edificio, la empujo y veo que se encuentra abierta, acaso alguien ya me gano y lo mataron, espero que no. Las habitaciones están cubiertas de polvo, los pocos muebles que quedan están tapados con sábanas, es muy poca la luz que ingresa por las ventanas, es un lugar fantasmagórico. Lindo lugar para encontrarme con un mago.

Encuentro unas viejas escaleras subo con cuidado tratando de hacer ruido pero es realmente imposible, con solo poner mi pie en escalón pareciera que se fuera romper por el crujir de la maderas. Oigo pisadas en el segundo piso que se mueven rápidamente subo rápido sin importarme si es un intruso escapara y si fuera el mago se mostrara. Al llegar al segundo piso trata de descifrar de cuál de las habitaciones proviene el ruido. Me parecen que proviene de una de las habitaciones que se encuentra a la derecha me muevo sigilosamente consigo no hacer que las tablas del suelo no crujan por lo visto estas se mantienen en mejor estado que las de las escaleras.

Al abrir la puerta veo que había una vieja computadora encendida, la cual está eliminando todos los archivos de la memoria. Por lo visto este hombre lo que buscaba era borrar toda la información que poseía para que no cayera en las manos equivocadas. No me importa mucho la información que tenga la que quiero descifrar se encuentra está condenada laptop. Busco alrededor para encontrar algún rastro de ese hombre, solo hay una ventana abierta. Rayos voy a tener que ir por ahí si quiero encontrarlo. Veo a lo lejos que está apunto de meterse entre los árboles. Salto de la ventana hacia el techo del cobertizo, a pesar de los años todavía se mantiene firme y no se rompe lo que permite saltar de ahí al primer piso, lo sigo y corro igual de veloz que él.

Voy entre los árboles, aunque ya estamos a principios de primavera todavía hay nieve junto con hielo por esta zona, debo tener cuidado de no caerme porque si es así estoy seguro que lo perderé de vista, si le sumamos que esto parece un gran laberinto. Estoy a pocos metros de él por lo visto no es un buen corredor, bien se acaba de caer esto me da el tiempo para alcanzarlo y lanzarme sobre él.

Me rindo, me rindo, no me mates todavía. –Me dice exhausto.

No vengo a matarte, quiero otra cosa de ti. – Le digo.

Me ve dubitativo y me dice: Taiyo, te pareces a él pero no eres Inuyasha, él está muerto. – Me dice con miedo.

Soy su medio hermano y quiero que me muestres los archivos que esconde la laptop del inepto de mi medio hermano. – Le digo.

Ahora comprendo el parecido… Mucho gusto soy Takeshi Takeuchi, creí que eras uno de los hombres de Naraku. – Me dice mostrando una sonrisa, si que este hombre es extraño, creí que sería un poco más parecido a Jaken, una especie de nerd con habilidades sin embargo parece un chico normal a pesar de la situación.

Tu diseñaste la máquina de Inuyasha, quiero que me enseñes a abrir los archivos que hay ahí. – Le digo.

Paciencia, tienes la maquina contigo, porque sin ella no te puedo explicar mucho. – Me dice.

Aquí esta… Pero prometes no arruinar los archivos… Al igual que el inepto de Inuyasha quiero acabar con Naraku. – Le digo.

Me alegra… No tengo mucho tiempo se que de hoy no paso. – Me dice en cierto tono triste para de ahí tomar un tono más oscuro que expresaba más a odio. - Lastima que no podre ver el fin de ese desgraciado… - Otra vez se muestra cordial pero igual de triste. - Muéstrame la laptop para encenderla y mostrarte. – Me dice.

Toma, si todo sale bien quizá vivas unos días más. – Le digo dándole la laptop como para que se anime. Cuando esta para encenderla se oye varios disparos como si se tratara de una ametralladora junto con una fuerte explosión podemos vislumbrar una gran humareda a lo lejos.

Me encontraron… Toma. – Me dice.

Explícame, es importante. – Le digo.

Tenemos que huir, si nos encuentran aquí nos mataran a ambos. – Me dice.

Tienes razón vamos a un lugar más seguro. – Le digo.

Hay que llegar hasta el otro cobertizo ahí tengo una bicicleta… - Empieza a decirme.

Vamos por mi moto, eso será mucho más rápido. Sígueme. – Le digo.

Nos movemos con cuidado sin tratar de llamar mucho la atención, tratamos de ocultarnos entre la maleza seca que abunda en lugar. Si fuero primavera o verano tendríamos en donde ocultarnos pero ahora en invierno es más dificultoso. Empieza a nevar, esto es raro, debo admitir que esto nos favorece un poco aunque no mucho.

Hay varios hombres de Naraku inspeccionando los alrededores, están armados. Estamos a metro y medio de la mato y delate de ella hay un mastodonte de pie mirando a todos lados, se nota que es de lo sujetos que es puro musculo y nada de cerebro, no pasa mucho hasta que sigue su camino. Pongo en pie la mato le doy un casco a Takeuchi y emprendemos el escape, lastima que ellos se acaban de dar cuenta de nuestra presencia, comenzando la persecución acompañada de una lluvia de balas. Lo único que me queda es acelerar lo más que se pueda, Si continua esto no cabe duda que caeremos.

Cuando llegas casi al final la avenida dobla a la derecha. – M e grita.

Quieres que nos maten. – Le grita.

Solo has lo que te digo. Gira si no quieres morir aquí. – Me dice, no me queda de otra que confiar en él. – Ahora baja algo la velocidad y apaga tus luces… Bien ahora metete por ese callejón rápido, luego a la izquierda y por último a la derecha, detente en ese garaje. – Me dice, lo hago y la puerta se abre. – Entra rápido. – Me dice.

Al entrar ahí veo un Nissan Skyline GT-R R35, modificado, listo como para las carreras callejeras, es de color anaranjado con mientras la capota es negra al igual que alerón y la maletera junto con ciertos detalles. Si que este sujeto esta lleno de sorpresas. Toma tu manejas. –Me dice lanzándome la llave la sujeto e ingreso en el coche. – Supongo que debes saber manejar uno de estos. Es más fácil de esquivarlos. – Me dice antes de subir no le digo nada.

Abre de nuevo el garaje y salimos de inmediato de ahí para de nuevo ir rumbo a Tokio, en sí no sé donde llevar a este sujeto sin que corra peligro y las personas que se encuentran cerca de él, a menos que sea a ese lugar, dudo que espere que lo lleve ahí a estado abandonado ese lugar por casi siete años sin embargo debo cruzar toda la ciudad para llegar hasta Adachi. Ha pasado tanto tiempo y hasta no descubren mi simple truco… - Me dice, se ríe. – Inuyasha me pidió en un inicia crear una sola laptop pero tuvo un inconvenite y me pidió dos digo una más… Me dijo que la primera la tuvo que dar y por eso necesitaba una más. –Me dice. Entonces, me estás diciendo ¿Qué hay otra igual a esta? - Le pregunto sorprendido. Si, a pesar que el trato fue que creara una única pieza y no intentara comercializarla porque nuestro trato se rompería y yo tendría que arreglar mis problemas. – Me dice. ¿Quién tiene la otra? – Le pregunto. No sé, supongo que debió ser alguien allegado a él… Mira brabucones a las cuatro. – me dice señalándome hacia la ventana, adiós viaje tranquilo.

Imprimo de nuevo velocidad de nuevo comienza la persecución sin embargo en auto son mucho más hábil que con la moto. Paso entre los carros que estásadelante buscando que se traten de chocar con ellos, logro conseguir que unos pierdan el control y terminen chocándose contra la baranda de contención, el muro o caigan fuera de la autopista. Si contamos que estamos de bajada de una montaña y la pista parece serpiente aquí lo único que me queda es derrapar sin perder el control. Takeuchi al tener tanto movimiento tiene que sujetarse fuerte y dejar de trabajar con la computadora además que no puedo prestar atención a lo que me dice si no quiero terminar estrellado esto es cuestión de concentración.

Genial ahora una pista larga de nuevo pasar coches como al principio aquí al estar más cerca de la ciudad hay pequeños camiones que me sirven para despistarlos un poco pero no sirve de mucho al empezar de nuevo la balacera, una de las balas impacta en el vidrio trasero.

Ten cuidado, tiene cargas de nitro en la maletera. – Me dice.

Debi de suponerlo, ahora tengo una bomba dentro de este coche. Ya estoy cerca y la cantidad de carros aumenta junto con la gente es difícil esquivarlos, izquierda derecha, sin olvidar los semáforos que estoy pasándome en rojo.

Tomo esa calle en contra, eso te ayudara. – Me grita. ¿Ya abriste los archivos.? – Le digo. Son demasiados los que tiene. Se demora en cargar. – Me dice.- Maldición fíjate gente, hay un mar de gente a la vista. – Me grita.

Por distraerme un segundo no me di cuenta que el semáforo cambio dándole paso a los peatones, toco el clapson como loco, la gente se da cuenta dejando un espacio suficiente para que pueda derrapar, por desgracia mis perseguidores que son como tres coches logran pasar también. Ya falta poco para que llegue Adachi si no los pierdo ahora fuimos. Voy de nuevo entre los coches, uno de ellos se choca ahora me quedan dos ahora en lugar de tomar el camino correcto decido tomar una de las calles que esta en sentido contrario, Cae otro ahora solo queda uno.

Ya vi de donde aprendió a manejar Inuyasha – Me dice ¿Ya los abriste?– Le digo, pero no escucho respuesta por parte de él solo un ruido seco de algo chocando contra algo, giro a verlo y veo un montón de sangre saliendo de su cabeza. Takeuchi, despierta. – Le grito. – Rayos, no te puedes morir... No ahora… - No recibo ninguna respuesta de su parte, para de ahí oírse el pitido de la laptop cuando se acaba la batería y la pantalla se apago. Maldición, maldición, maldición. La única oportunidad para conseguir los archivos se ha ido por el caño.

Freno en seco para detenerme de improviso, por lo que mi perseguidor queda delante de mí, saco mi arma, le disparo en las llantas posteriores para al final dispararle en la maletera donde he de suponer estará su tanque de nitro, no supuse mal porque no tarda en estallar el carro. Salgo de ahí de inmediato con el coche con el cuerpo de Takeuchi acompañándome, ahora lo que tengo que hacer es averiguar quién tiene la copia de esta maquina, porque quien la tenga debe saber utilizarla.

*** Con Kagome ***

Han pasado dos semanas disque se fue, febrero ya termino y las clases empiezan el lunes y Sesshoumaru hasta ahora no ha vuelto, ni si quiera da señal de vida alguna. Al menos todo lo relacionado a la matrícula y lista de útiles esta completo gracias al cara de sapo de Jaken, es bastante eficiente.

Por otro lado yo estoy saturada con el trabajo todo tiene que estar listo para el lunes, hasta ahora me pregunto como voy hacer para dividirme ese día, por un lado debo estar temprano en el trabajo y por otro Sakura necesita ser acompañada el primer día de clases por su tutor o la persona que puso en la lista como responsable en caso que él no estuviera, él me puso sin consultarme.

Kagome, toma este comunicado y llévalo a la administración. –Me dice Tomoko entregándome un folder.

Tan lejos, sabes que para llegar hasta ahí debo ir hasta las oficinas que y no quiero ir allí. – Le digo.

Ni que hubieran hienas, además no está. – Me dice, si habían por desgracia en ese lugar trabajaban unas que eran las mejores amigas de mi hermana Kikyo, por lo que si eran una especie de cruce de hienas, cucharas con cuerpos hechos a base de pura cirugía por no decir que son unas lagartonas que se lanzan ante cualquier hombre.

Si las hay…. Recuerdas a las amigas de Kikyo, siguen ahí…. Me dan miedito. – Le digo.

Lo lagartonas que tenían esas no sé te va pegar. – Me dice.

Recuerda amiga que somos seres inocentes en un mundo pervertido, somos parte de ese club… Y comprobamos que el medio influye en el aprendizaje. – Le digo.

Corre vas y vienes, además que te van hacer, ella ya no está y prácticamente eso era lo único que te conectaba con ellas. Ve y deja eso que estoy cansada. – Me dice.

Floja, por eso me mandas a mí. Iré pero me debes un favor. – Le digo.

Salí del área segura del nido para ingresar a esa zona que en cierto punto consideraba prohibida y sumamente peligrosa, avanzo rápido pero sin llegar a correr, podría decir que se trata de una caminata rápida, de esta forma llego rápidamente a la administración dejo el folder, espero a que me den el cargo y me voy de ahí. Antes iré al baño a mojarme un poco la cara este calor es sofocante según las noticas estamos ya en treinta grados.

Al llegar me moja la cara y el cabello, siento una carcajadas parecida al hienas acercarse, esas risas escandalosas las reconocería en cualquier lugar, no deseaba cruzármelas por lo que ingreso a uno de los cubículos. Las oigo que comentan alguno de sus chismes y rumores tontos, sí que sería una larga espera.

A ¿qué no sabes el chismesote qué me llego? – Dice una con voz digna de una Barbie de plástico hueca, esa era Tsubaki, la que fue la mejor amiga de Kikyo, no aguantaba esa mujer, si la sigo escuchando me puedo volver hueca.

¿Cuál? – Decía una de las e su sequito.

Si dinos ¿cuál Tsubaki? – Decía otra que era Azura.

Recuerdan que nuestro papasito de nuestro jefe está de viaje de negocios. – Dice Tsubaki destilando su veneno de serpiente.

Claro, ¿Cómo olvidar qué no está ahora? Toda esta tan feo sin él. – Decía Sara.

Aja, aja. – Decía Azura que es la que tiene menos por no decir nada de cerebro.

Ustedes creen que en verdad se fue de viaje, estoy segura que tiene alguna amante por halla en Japón, ¿Por qué eso de viaje de negocios es puro cuento? – Dice Tsubaki.

No lo sé, Cuantas veces hemos intentado acercarnos a él y él hace como si no nos conociera. – Dice Sara.

Me contaron por ahí que varias mujeres estuvieron desfilando por su despacho, por lo visto debe ser insaciable ese hombre chicas… - Dice Azura. Eso me dejo fría como que un grupo de mujeres fue a su oficina.

Oh vamos chicas, recuerden lo que nos contaba nuestra querida amiga Kikyo, que ese hombre es pura pasión. – Dice Sara.

Y desde entonces deseabas llevártelo a la cama Sara. – Le dice Tsubaki.

Para que quieres que te diga, ese hombre está para comérselo con todo y zapatos. – Dice Sara.

Es la verdad. – Dice Azura.

Además Kikyo ya está muerta, alguien debe hacerle compañía a ese hombre.- Dice Sara

Pero otra ya te lo quito, no sólo soy yo la que piensa que tiene una mustia por ahí. Por lo visto no es reciente ya tiene tiempo con esa, hace un tiempo vinieron los de una florería a recoger una nota qué mismo escribió a mano. Se ha tomado su tiempo. – Dice Tsubaki.

Eso no hizo ni siquiera con nuestra amiga… - Di ce Sara.

Pero si vinieron a recoger la nota, no debe ser una florería de aquí por lo que esa mujer debe estar en esta ciudad. – Dice Azura.

Era una florería que tiene sucursales a nivel internacional… O quizás esa mustia vino a visitarlo… Por qué eso del viaje de negocios, no lo creo – Dice Tsubaki.

Oh… No habíamos pensado en eso… Es cierto ¿Qué él jefe tiene una hija? – Dice Azura.

Qué hija ni que ocho cuartos, esa niña es una recogida… Creen que no averigüe, tengo mis armas para conseguir lo que quiero. – Dice Sara. Me daban ganas de pegarle a esa mujer como podía decir semejante cosa de la pobre de Sakura.

Pero tus armas no son muy útiles con el jefe. – Dice Azura riéndose. – Hasta la inútil de Jaikotsu tuvo una cita con él.

No fue ninguna cita… Fue a la fiesta con él jefe y no pasó nada porque se enfermó esa mosca muerta. – Dice Sara con mucho rencor.

Hay querida Sara si en todo este tiempo no haz podido atrapar al jefe, ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo harás? La zorra que tiene en Japón lo tiene muy bien domesticado. Para que deje una serie de juntas importantes solo para ir con ella. – Dice Tsubaki.

Tenemos que descubrir quién es para sacarla de nuestro camino. – Dice Sara.

No creí que te gustara tanto ese hombre Sara. – Dice Azura.

No está mal pero su cuenta bancaria es lo más bello que tiene… Recuerdas los regalos que le traía a Kikyo, me moría de la envidia de solo verlos, joyas, carteras, zapatas de diseñador… - Dice con voz soñadora. Este grupo de mujeres si que son súper materialistas.

No te olvides de compartir las cosas con nosotras y no nos des las sobras como Kikyo. – Dice Tsubaki.

Él que tampoco estaba mal era él medio hermano del jefe. – Dice Azura, me sorprendió que hablaran de Inuyasha

Si que Kikyo no se conformaba simplemente con uno. – Decía Sara.

Lo único que deseaba Kikyo era fastidiar a la mosca muerta de su hermana, acaso lo olvidaron… Hasta ahora recuerdo que lo llamaba por gusto, para que su hermana se quedara sola viendo como se iba su novio a una supuesta junta de negocios. Jajajajajajaja- Dice matándose de risa esa tipeja.

Kikyo era muy buena molestando a s hermana, al final terminaba acostándose con ese. También que podía hacer si a nuestro jefe lo mandaron castigado a la sucursal en Japón. Querían que se retractara de su decisión de casarse con Kikyo. – Dice Sara.

Si, el jefe tenía la culpa por dejarla sola, ella tuvo que buscar consuelo en otro jajajajajaja. – Se ríe Tsubaki.

Pensar que la mosca muerta y el jefe recién se enteraron el día del accidente. – Dice Azura.

Ahora el jefe es más cuidadoso, seguro hasta monitorea a la que tiene ahora y siempre se da su escapada para verla. – Dice Tsubaki.

Si, ahora que recuerdo hace un tiempo vi a Jaikotsu asustada, pensó que perdería su trabajo porque la llamo una mujer que exigía hablar con el jefe, hasta la amenazo, se escucho todo porque como era nueva puso en alta voz la llamada y se escuchó justo pasaba por ahí… Si mal no recuerdo se llamaba Karoku, Kamura, Kagura algo así, habla un largo rato con él jefe y de ahí le mando lo de las flores. – Dijo Sara.

Tu fuiste la informante de Tsubaki, Sara. Eres asombrosa. – Dice Azura admirada, por mi parte me quede helada. Él le había mandado flores a esa mujer y ella hasta se atrevió amenazar a la pobre de Jaikotsu, entonces ¿Desde cuando anda con esta mujer? Todo este tiempo ha estado con alguien, debí sospecharlo.

Vámonos chicas si no quieren que nos griten, ya estamos lo suficientemente bellas. – Dice Tsubaki.

Si. – Dicen Sara y Azura al mismo tiempo. Por fin se van estas brujas. Se abre la puerta.

Amiguis, hello.. Hace milenios que las veo. – Dice una del sequito, no sabía quién sería por lo visto es nuevo miembro del club.

Lilian, que gusto verte luces maravillosa. – Le dice Tsubaki.

Si amiga, que noticias tienes del jefe… Tu oficina está al costado. Debes saber algo. – Le dice Sara.

Chicas les voy a contar una desgracia… Nuestro jefecito lindo se nos casa. – Dice esa tal Lilian sumamente triste, si antes eso de las flores y la llamada me dejo fría ahora estaba que me caía desmayada…. ¿Cómo que se casaba Sesshoumaru y no decía nada?

¡¿QUÉ?! – Dijeron todas al unísono, tuvo que aguantarme no decir lo mismo.

Si chicas, yo me puse igualita… Primero me llego la noticia que él jefe lindo buscaba esposa, la necesita para quedarse con la mocosa… Lo escuche del mismo abogado que lo está asesorando…. Es decir que es una fuente fiable… Luego que se dice que él jefe se ha ido para verse con una mujer… Para qué más va ir para pedirle la mano a la muy desgraciada suertuda. – Dice esa mujer.

No, mi amor no puede hacerme esto. – Decía Sara llorando.

Hay Sara, nunca fue tuyo… No hagas tanto drama… Tendremos que buscar a otro. – Dice.

No… Hay que averiguar quién es… Tenemos que ver si merece nuestra aprobación para ser el reemplazo de nuestra querida amiga Kikyo – Dice Tsubaki.

Piensas acostarte con él si es necesario Tsubaki para quitárselo. – Dice Azura.

Ese es trabajo de Sara… Simplemente hay que hacerla quedar bajo a la muy zorra… Están de acuerdo. No ha pedido nuestra aprobación - Dice Tsubaki.

Hay me da pena la pobre. Jajajajajajajaja Pero me encanta idea. – Dice Lilian.

Si es maravillosa. – Dice Sara.

Chicas ya vamos.. Si no quieren que nos despidan. – Dice Azura.

De eso no te preocupes tenemos nuestras influencias para que no suceda eso. – Dice Tsubaki. – Pero ya hay que irnos. – Dice para desfilar en dirección a la salida el grupo de brujas.

Por una parte me daba pena la mujer que había escogido Sesshoumaru para ser su esposa, ese grupo de brujas le iba hacer la vida imposible eran capaces hasta crear mentiras solo para hacerla quedar mal. Por el otro me hacía rabiar de celos y coraje mucho coraje porque él era un maldito mentiroso al decir que me quiere al provocarme de esa manera si ya había tomado la decisión de casarse con otra… Que podía esperarse del medio hermano de Inuyasha otro mentiroso traidor dos caras… O acaso pensaba tenerme como la otra o simplemente utilizarme como un juguete… Golpeo la pared con toda mi fuerza. Provocándome un fuerte dolor y una pequeña herida que comenzó a sangrar. Hoy no es mi día de suerte.

- Una semana después -

*** Con Bito ***

Desde hace una semana he vuelto a notar a Kagome triste, pero que al principio del viaje que hizo Sesshoumaru. Por lo visto ella no esperaba que se fuera esa misma noche pero lo llego aceptar de buena gana creo que fue porque le dijo que volvería antes de terminar febrero pero ya es marzo y él hasta ahora no regresa, sin embargo no creo que sea solo eso.

Por otra parte hay un sujeto que la anda rondando que no me da buena espina, está a su alrededor desde que se fue Sesshoumaru. Pero Kagome lo trata con tanta cordialidad hasta se enfrentó a él y descubrió que Sesshoumaru a parte de mandarlo para que cuidara de ella por Naraku intentaba algo, él también cumplía el papel de chaperon, por lo segundo dio el grito al cielo. Se enojó muchísimo le parecía exagerada la aptitud de Sesshoumaru. Para de ahí prohibirme que siguiera haciendo eso.

Pero diga lo diga igual lo seguiré haciendo, prefiero que se quede con Sesshoumaru a con este sujeto. Lo único que me conto de ese tipo que era un buen amigo de la preparatoria y que se dejaron de comunicar cuando el se fue del país. No dijo más detalles, Bueno ahora debo ir a recogerla. No quiero que ande tanto con ese tipo Houjo.

Empieza a sonar mi celular, acabo de recibir un mensaje de texto.

"No te preocupes esta noche yo me encargo de llevar a Kagome de vuelta a casa. Sesshoumaru" Bueno, espero que todo valla bien entre ellos.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Había decidido no entrar a clase solo para esperarla en verdad necesito hablar con ella. En todas estas tres semanas no he dejado de pensar en ella a pesar que tuve problemas con lo del mago. Reviso que tengo la pequeña caja en el bolsillo, aun dudo si debo hacerlo o no, la idea de tener que casarme por necesidad no me agrada para nada estaría cometiendo el mismo error que mi padre. Él se caso con mi madre por conveniencia ni siquiera por amor y por culpa de aquello ella tuvo que morir.

Ahora estoy en una situación similar salvo con la diferencia que yo si estoy enamorado de Kagome y creo que ella siente lo mismo, al menos es correspondido y no sería tanto por un arreglo sin embargo de todas formas tendría que preguntarle y asegurarme que lo hace por que quiere. La espero en el carro a que salga, ahí está mira a todos lados, voy a bajar a derle una sorpresa, veo que alguien se acerca ella, Kagome le responde cordialmente esto me molesta, debo controlarme quizá deba esperar a que él sujeto se valla o por lo esperar a que no quiera romperle la cara.

No estoy seguro de que hablan pero ella se pone triste, él acerca su mano a su rostro, me da coraje, quito los seguros de la puerta pero antes de abrirla lo que veo me deja estático él la besa, no puede ser. Mi corazón se redujo y lamento haberme enamorado. Prefiero no seguir mirando, enciendo el auto y me marcho de ahí no quiero ver como termina eso.

*** Con Kagome ***

Me tomo desprevenido el beso de Houjo, por lo que apenas pude me separe de él y le di su buena cachetada por atrevido, como se atrevía aprovecharse de mi sabiendo que me encuentro tan triste, confirmando de esta forma que a pesar de todo sigo queriendo a Sesshoumaru a pesar que sé que pronto contraerá nupcias con alguna desconocida.

Largate de mi vista no quiero verte de nuevo. – Le grito alejándome de él.

Oye solo quería alegrarte. – Me dice él muy descarado.

No necesito de tu ayuda, bye. – Le digo, alejándome de él mientras llamo a Bito.

Aló Bito puedes pasar por mi, un sujeto me esta molestando. – Le digo, conociendo que no tardaría en llegar.

Voy para halla. – Me responde para de ahí colgar.

Oh vamos Kagome no para tanto, no es necesario que llames a ese guardaespaldas que tienes como amigo .- Me dice Houjo siguiéndome.

Más te vale alejarte si no quieres todo golpeado, y no será por él .- Le digo mostrándome mi puño.

Ok, me voy pero insistiré. – Me dice.

Pierdes tu tiempo yo quiero a otro. – Le digo.

Y lo que sentías por mi lo dejaste. Siempre supe que estabas enamorada de mi, que no podías olvidarme. – Me dice.

En aquel tiempo solo pensaba en ti pero hace mucho que te deje como un recuerdo. Ahora en el que pienso… - No me deja terminar.

De un hombre que pronto se casara con una mujer que no eres tu. – Me dice.

Y qué, él sentimiento que siento hacia él mucho fuerte que él que siento por ti. No pienso ser tan cruel para utilizarte, lo admito estoy enamorada de Sesshoumaru y él solo busco jugar un rato conmigo. – Le digo.

Entonces piensas quedarte con él a pesar de todo. – Me dice.

No te importa lo que haga porque tu no estás en esos planes Houjo. Fue bonito verte pero ya no hay nada de lo que sentía pierdes tu tiempo. – Le digo.

Kagome, por fin te encontré ¿Ese es el sujeto qué te molesta? – Me dice.

Ya me voy. – Dice Houjo para irse en dirección opuesta a la nuestra. Bito lo ve de reojo, su celular suena el lo saca y ve que se trata de un mensaje de texto lo lee y no dice nada al respecto.

¿Quién es? – Le pregunto.

Marina, ¿Qué quiere que le compre un pepino para no tener ojeras… En verdad que es fastidiosa. – Me dice.

Bien. Vámonos. – Le digo.

Si vamos. Sube al coche. – Me dice abriéndome la puerta.

- Días después-

A la mañana siguiente de lo que paso con Houjo me entere que Sesshoumaru regreso y desde entonces lo he tratado de esquivar, no deseo hablar con él, no quiero escuchar de su boca que esta planeado casarse, prefiero evadirlo. Está vez no ha sido del todo difícil él estado exageradamente ocupado incluso se le acumulo las cosas del juicio con él viaje que tuvo. He de suponer que ganara, total ya ha hecho lo que necesitaba buscar una esposa. Espero que sea buena y lo quiera. Se me olvidaba debo preparar mi departamento para llevar ahí a Sessh, Kag y Tomoe, no pienso dejarlos a ellos tres no quiero que causen molestias a la nueva señora Taiyo.

Me pregunto cuando será la dichosa boda para no estar presente o pensar una buena excusa para no asistir si es necesario prefiero salir de la ciudad y si es posible del país, puedo encargarle a Bito por esos días él cuidado de los gatos. Quiza deba pensar seriamente en erradicar fuera del país lejos de él. No quiero ni siquiera enterarme del nuevo heredero de los Taiyo. Siento envidia de esa mujer, que se va hacer. Doy un suspiro.

Suena mi celular y contesto: Aló.

Kagome, soy Bito, ven de inmediato al departamento de Sesshoumaru a pasado algo terrible. – Me dice.

¿Qué ha sucedido? – Le pregunto angustiada.

Sesshoumaru perdió el juicio, los policías, Sango y hasta Miroku han venido por Sakura. Sesshouamru está tratando de razonar con ellos de que lo hagan de una forma tranquila por la salud de Sakura. No funciona ven de inmediato. – Me dice.

Voy para allá. – Le digo para de ahí colgar.

Felizmente ya es salida, tomo mis cosas y voy para el departamento de Sesshoumaru. No podía entender cómo era posible que Sesshoumaru hubiera perdido a pesar que iba hacer lo que pedían casarse. Bueno en este momento en verdad necesitaría mi ayuda quizá convencía a Sango para que no fuera tan dura y terca con la niña.

Al llegar encontré varios patrulleros la camioneta de Miroku, Sesshoumaru y Bito, no sé cómo conseguí sitio para estacionarme. Paso de largo la portería que se encontraba vacía tomo el ascensor y me encuentro a una Sakura llorando que no quería separarse de Sesshoumaru, me dolía verla así. Trato de acercarme pero uno de los policías no me deja.

Dejela pasar. – Le dice Bito jalándome hasta donde están ellos.

Kagome –chan no dejes que me lleven por favor, no dejes. – Me pedía Sakura.

Kagome dile que tiene que ir conmigo soy su tía. – Me dice Sango.

Aquí está la orden judicial. - Decía un hombre vestido con terno.

Ya han recogido sus cosas, mientras eso déjennos hablar un rato con la niña, no hagan esto más traumante para ella. – Les digo.

Aquí usted no tiene ni voz ni voto, aquí se hará lo que la ley manda. – Dice él abogado.

Miroku, Sango por favor en este momento lo que debe priorizar es el bienestar de Sakura. Al final todo va salir como quieren. – Les digo un poco molesta.

Déjenla hablar con la niña. – Dice Miroku. – Es lo mejor Sango.

Está bien. – Dice Sango.

Me acerco a Sesshoumaru y le pido que me siga con la niña en brazos, vamos hasta la cocina donde no había nadie como para molestar y tener una conversación u poco más privada.

Kagome – chan no dejes que me lleven. – Me dice Sakura.

Sakura, es lo que más deseamos hacer en este momento. Pero no podemos. Tienes que ir con tu tía Sango. – Le digo.

Ella tiene razón. – Le dice Sesshoumaru.

Si ustedes fueran mi papá y mi mamá no tendría que irme, porque no se quedan juntos y me tienen como su hija… Yo los quiero mucho. – Dice Sakura hipando. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio no sabíamos exactamente que responderle.

No es tan fácil hacerlo Sakura… Ahora tienes que ir con Miroku, él es divertido y te quiere mucho. – Le dice Sesshoumaru.

Sango no es una mala persona Sakura, además solo será que te cambies de casa de ahí podemos ir a visitarte. Por ejemplo yo no vivo aquí pero te visito seguido. – Le digo.

Cierto. – Le dice Sesshoumaru.

¿Iran a visitarme? – No pregunta todavía llorosa.

Claro, si te queremos mucho. Ahora se niña buena y ve más tranquila.- Le digo

Haré lo posible para irte ver cuantas veces pueda. – Le dice Sesshoumau.

Está bien, lo prometen. – Nos dice.

Claro. – Le digo.

Lo prometo. – Dice Sesshoumaru.

Está bien dejaré de llorar. He iré con ellos. – Dice ella, Seeshoumaru la baja de la mesa, ambos le tomamos las manos y vamos donde Sango y Miroku.

Aquí está, no tenían que hacer tanto alboroto… - Me agacho y le doy un fuerte abrazo a Sakura junto con un beso. – Pórtate bien, iremos a verte pronto. – Sesshoumaru también se agacha y la abraza y le dice lo mismo solo que en francés, creo que no quiere que entiendan lo que dice. Sakura asiente y se va triste tomando la mano de Miroku.

Cuando Sakura se va de pronto en el apartamento solo quedaban Cinco personas: Bito, Marina, Jaken, Sesshoumaru y yo. Sesshoumaru se sienta en el sofá se le ve abatido, sumamente triste. No me agradaba verlo así

Marina, Jaken salgamos un rato luego venimos. – Dice Bito el cual me lanza una mirada como para que me quede con Sesshoumaru, trato de acercarme a él.

Kagome ve con ellos. – Dice

Prefiero quedarme contigo. – Le digo.

No es necesario, puedes retirarte. – Me dice.

No, quiero quedarme. – Le digo.

(Suspira) No quiero ser grosero contigo pero podrías dejarme solo no necesito de nadie en este momento. – Me dice.

Está bien, si necesitas algo nos llamas… Para lo que sea.- Le digo, no responde nada. Salgo de ahí desolada, creo que él piensa que le fallo a Sakura yo siento que también le falle. No creí que se la fueran a quitar, por lo visto no creo que la veamos en n largo tiempo. Bito me dijo lo que deseaba hacer Sango, quizá si lograba hablar con ella podía conseguir algo. Por ahora no puedo hacer nada Subo a mi auto y parto de ahí echándole un último vistazo al edificio.

*** Fin del capítulo 18 ***

Notas de autora: Se que me he demorado un monton de tiempo pero compréndanme, el trabajo me tenía saturada… Pero ahora me encuentro desempleada por lo que por eso tuve un poco más de tiempo… Es que hubo problemas y antes que fueran peores prefería salirme…Larga historia, en este momento me encuentro en búsqueda… Volviendo a las disculpas un millón de sorrys… Para que vean que no soy tan mala y en compensación les daré el nombre del siguiente capi se llama la persona que en verdad ama Sesshoumaru… Si queridas y queridos lectores se sabrá un poco más del pasado de Sesshomaru y habrá una que otra sorpresa…. Dejen sus review enserio, dan buenas ideas, porque al principio si me demore es que no sabía muy bien como continuar, así que acepto sugerencias, teorías locas no me importan si son largas y se pasan de parlanchinas por mi normal, así que por fis dejen reviews para que se prenda mi foquito de la inspiración…. Se aceptan también tomatazos y sé que soy muy mala creo que pase con las desgracias pero es parte de la trama… Admito que este capi ha sido complicado, por lo que comprendan la demora, espero no demorar en el siguiente… Dejen sus reviews porfisssssssss.

**axter**: Antes que nada gracias por tu review… Si vere la manera de hacerlo no te preocupes hasta donde he imaginado el siguiente capi van a suceder cosas interesantes… Y me gusta que te encante el fic, espero que dejes otro review y gracias de nuevo.

**ashtraycisa**. Gracias por tu review… Sé que ha dado muchos giros está historia hasta a mi me sorprendio porque lo imagine de una forma pero al ir plasmándola en palabras fueron agrgandose detalles.. Ah pedido tuyo Kagome le dijo la verdad.. Pero hubo interrupciones… Espero que sigas leyendo este fic, gracias de nuevo tu sugerencia fue de mucha ayuda…. Bye

**diamante25:** Gracias por tu review y sorry por no actualizar rápido, ya explique las razones…. Espero no demorar mucho está vez.

**Marlene Vasquez****1**. Gracias por tu review y espero que te halla gustado este capi, Y si ese par esta que se mueren por lo huesos del otro… Naraku al ser el jefe de la mafia por más que trate de denunciarlo no va conseguir nada salvo meter en problemas a sus seres queridos.. Tu sabes como es corrupta la policía y si le sumamos al poder judicial donde el que tiene dinero y poder logra lo que quiere y ese es el caso… Por eso es que no lo ha denunciado, sabe que empeoraría las cosas.

Gracias por tu recomendación de no descuidar mi trabajo, pero como dije arriba hubo problemas donde trabajaba se perdían cosas misteriosamente y me querían echar la culpa a mí por ser la nueva, por lo que antes que se perdiera algo de más valor preferí salirme de ahí porque saldría perjudicada. Gracias de nuevo y espero otro review.. jejeje.. bye

**Silvemy89**: Gracias por tu review… Y sorry por no actulizar pronto… Pero comente arriba hubo unos problemillas y si le sumamos falta de inspiración… Y si se qué me pase al dejarlas con las ganas…. Lo admito para que se me ocurriera ese beso echale la culpa al manga de Skip beat…. Él es el culpable especialmente el capitulo 196… Ahora ya estoy mejor, espero yo también actualizar pronto… Bye espero otro review… Gracias de nuevo.

**Orkidea16**: Gracias por tu review. No te preocupes si te olvidaste de no dejar review, no soy resentida. Además comprendo eso lo de los trabajos que tienen saturada a una… No te preocupes a Naraku le van a dar lo que se merece… La aptitud de Sango es porque digamos que al ser Miroku un poco por no decir recontra mentirosillo en el pasado con Sango como que eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso y digamos que como para no salir mal parada de aquello se olvido de mencionar ciertos detalles en los que el perjudicado a sido Sesshoumaru. Marina es la hermana gemela de Bito, que vino a interrumpir a nuestra linda pareja… Y Chris es una tipa de por ahí que está enamorada de Bito, como que ella quiere algo con él pero Bito no le agrada su forma de ser, algo así, no creo que aparezca de nuevo quizá tal vez no sé… No te preocupes si te pasas de parlanchina total si tienes alguna duda o no entendiste algo puedes dejar review para que te explique mas o menos… No hay problema… Para eso sirven los reviews. Sí me he dado cuenta de eso, es que cuando estuve escribiendo lo hice en mi celular y el si no tiene corrector por lo que no me avisa si hay errores.. Y cuando lo paso a la pc ella tampoco quiere reconocer los errores… Sorry pero es que trato de buscar huecos para escribir y actualizar pronto. Bye y gracias de nuevo.

**Alice K. W**: Gracias de antemano por tu review y espero que te halla gustado este capi… Y si a tanto pedido le conto la verdad… Ya viste lo que paso con la custodia de Sakura pero todavía falta la apelación así que no esta definida del todo. La verdad es que esa era la intención que Marina callera mal total es algo así como lo opuesto de Bito, y ella esta enamorada de Sesshoumaru… Me alegra haber cumplido con mi cometido de que Marina te cayera mal… Gracias de nuevo por tu review… Fue de utilidad, al igual que los otros…bye

**Rosedrama**: Gracias por tu review. No te preocupes entendí lo que me dijiste a la perfección… Me leí todos los libros de Harry Potter… Sé que se merece eso y muchas cosas más Naraku… Porque piensas que esta su propia gente esta dispuesto a traicionarlo… Ya hablo con Sesshoumaru pero gracias a interrupciones como que la cosa se complico de nuevo… Es que Naraku siempre la toma desprevenida además que como que Naraku se sabe todas… Me alegra haberte hecho inmensamente feliz con ese final… Dale las gracias al capitulo 196 del manga de Skip Beat él es el culpable que se me ocurra eso…. Sé que las cosas parecerán mal pero se irán arreglando poco a poco.. Cómo que todavía hay muchos secretos que faltan revelar además de sorpresas… Gracias de nuevo . Bye.

Gracias a todos las lectoras y lectores de este fic espero actualizar pronto no desesperen sea como sea llegare a actualizar…. No me gusta dejar a la gente sin final… Es una incertidumbre horrible. Bye y gracias de nuevo espero que dejen reviews si no pueden lo comprenderé… Pero igual dejen…. U.U

P.D: Sorry si hay faltas ortográficas pero mi cel no tiene corrector y mi pc no quiere pasarle el corrector… Así que mil disculpas… Sean comprensivas.


	20. Cap19:La persona que en verdad ama Sessh

**Ella no soy yo**

**Capitulo19: La persona que en verdad ama Sesshoumaru**

Mi celular empieza a sonar. ¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas? Son las tres de la mañana. Tomo a tientas mi celular, ni siquiera abro los ojos para ver de quien se trata y simplemente contesto.

Aló, ¿Quién es?- Digo totalmente adormilada.

Buenas noches, usted conoce al señor… Se…Sesshoumaru Taiyo... – Dice el hombre del otro lado de la línea.

En ese momento todo el sueño que tenía se fue, llenándome de preocupación y miedo: Si. ¿Le ha sucedido algo? ¿Está bien?.

Digamos que está bien ebrio… Estamos por cerrar el bar y alguien tiene que venir por él sino tendremos que dejarlo en la calle. – Dice el hombre.

Está bien iré por él… Por cierto ¿cuánto es su cuenta? – Pregunto.

280, es su cuenta. – Dice.

¿Cuál es la dirección del bar?. – Le pregunto.

Es en la calle de las pizzas… Bar que esta al final de la calle.

Bien. Gracias y hasta luego.

Me pongo un simple buzo, total ni que fuera a divertirme ahí, solo voy a recoger a un borracho. Salgo sigilosamente para que nadie me escuche y tenga que dar explicaciones de a dónde voy a estas horas de la madrugada, no sabría qué decir. Logro mi cometido, el de salir sin hacer mucho ruido. Tengo dos opciones una es irme en mi auto corriendo el riesgo de que me descubran por sacar mi carro y la otra opción es que tome un taxi, es más peligroso pero que me queda.

Espero un rato a que venga un taxi lo paro, le pido que me lleve ahí, se ve que es un buen hombre y no tiene cara de delincuente, espero que Kami me proteja. No tardamos en llegar le doy las gracias y le pago. Busco el dichoso bar, la mayoría de los otros establecimientos están cerrados o a punto de cerrar con varios ebrios que se tambalean y uno que otra haciendo cosas que no se deberían hacer en la vía pública, que desvergonzados deberían irse a un hotel de mala muerte si tan apresurados están. Encuentro el bar que está cerrado, toca la ventana y viene un hombre bastante grande y musculoso, debe ser el de seguridad.

Está cerrado.- Me dice.

Vengo por el señor Taiyo. – Le digo.

Oh, disculpe, pase.- Me dice y me abre la puerta amablemente, ya no se le veía tan malo.

No hay problema, yo soy la que debería disculparse por las molestias que le ha dado mi amigo. – Le digo.

¿Tu amigo? Creí que tú y él… No es mi problema. – Me dice.

Por mi parte me sonrojo un poco: ¿Cuánto me dijo que es lo de la cuenta?..

Por ser tan buena amiga te hare un descuento era 280 pero te lo dejare en 250. – Me dice.

Gracias- ¿Dónde está? – Le digo.

Por aquí sígame, es un sujeto bastante testarudo… Quería irse manejando, le quitamos las llaves y se quedó dormido renegando. Ya sabe borrachos. – Me dice.

Me podría dar las llaves y ayudarme a subirlo al carro. Dudo que llegue caminando. – Le digo apenada.

Claro linda, toma, ahí está. - Me dice entregándome las llaves.

Ha sido muy amable, en verdad se lo agradezco.- Le digo muy apenada.

No hay de que señorita, sígame por aquí está su amigo. - Me dice al pasar entre varias mesas hasta llegar al rincón más alejado del bar, ahí está sentado apoyándose en la pared durmiendo. Su rostro no luce del todo tranquilo como otras veces que lo vi dormir. Me acerco con cuidado y le digo: Sesshoumaru, despierta, tenemos que irnos para que puedan cerrar. - Le repito esto un par de veces hasta que despierta.

Me ve primero medio desorientado y adormilado para luego verse sorprendido como si hubiese visto un fantasma, estoy segura que no esperaba verme aquí.

¿Qué haces aquí? – Dice con cara es verdad que está aquí.

Vine por ti, el señor quiere cerrar su bar y no puede por ti así que pórtate bien y ven conmigo, voy a llevarte a casa. – Le digo de forma tranquila, al menos un buen consejo me dio Kikyo junto con mi madre. "A las borrachos sígueles la cuerda, no te alteres ni los regañes… Como si fueran niños, porque si no se pondrán violentos y saldrás perdiendo"

Por lo visto su consejo funciono de maravilla porque Sesshoumaru se puso de pie sin chistar y comenzó a caminar, no como una persona normal, parecía una especie de zombi con cruce de vampiro porque cuando vio la luz de las luces de la calle parecía que se derretía y quejaba, me daba risa pero me contuve. El dueño del bar se quedó boca abierto al ver que no dijo nada ni se puso violento.

Al llegar al coche el quiso manejar en ese estado, tuve que persuadirlo de linda manera, prometiéndole que si se portaba bien le daría un premio, en mi interior el premio iba a ser su sermón de las siete palabras cuando se le bajara la borrachera. No puede salir y beber de esa manera y más sabiendo que por lo visto se comporta como gallito de pelea con mezcla de conductor de fórmula 1, podría matarse o tener un serio accidente.

Ahora se ve tranquilo, se ha vuelto a quedar dormido en el asiento del coche. Se supone que su ahora prometida debería estar haciendo esas cosas y no yo pero tampoco podía ser tan mala de dejarlo así exponiéndolo al peligro. Que complicado es el amor a veces, cuando creo que por fin existe una posibilidad para estar juntos siempre pasa algo que lo interrumpe y lo hace ver como imposible. Doy un suspiro. No tardamos en llegar, me da algo de pena despertarlo.

Sesshoumaru ya llegamos, despierta. – Le digo.

Abre los ojos adormilados para de ahí mostrar sorpresa y me dice: Sigues aquí.

Claro, tenía que traerte hasta tu casa… Ahora se un buen Sesshoumaru y sal del carro para subir a tu departamento. – Le digo.

¿Me darás el premio? – Me dice tratando de sonar inocente pero estoy segura que en su trasfondo no hay nada inocente.

Si, vamos. – Le digo.

Él camina de nuevo como zombi, subimos por el ascensor hasta su apartamento entramos y todo fue tranquilo hasta ahí, él no dijo nada, simplemente se sentó en el sofá.

Ya te traje sano y salvo a casa, es hora que me retire. – Le digo, él me toma de la mano.

¿Por qué te vas tan pronto? Quédate un rato más. – Me dice, en ese momento no parecía tan borracho, salvo por el ligero tono rosado de sus mejillas y el olor a alcohol.

Esta bien… - Le digo tomando asiento.

Me darás mi premio ahora. – Me dice, ahora él quiere su premio.

Tengo que ir a mi casa por él. – Le digo levantándome.

Espera. – Me dice levantándose de improviso lo cual al estar él medio mareado hace que casi se caiga, girándome para sostenerlo y no se caiga.

Sesshoumaru, no te esfuerces demasiado, no te encuentras bien. – Le digo preocupada. Lo cual él aprovecha para acercarse.

En verdad tu corazón es muy lindo... – Me dice mirándome lleno de amor, lo cuál me cautivo. – Quiero que te quedes conmigo por favor no te vallas. – Me vio ahora con ojos de borreguito. – Viniste porque estabas preocupada por mi como amantes… Creo que esta bien que vengas apoyarme. – Me dice todo esto viéndome fijamente, sentía mi corazón latir y él poza su mano en mi cintura.

Me calme como pude para sonar tranquila y convencida de lo que decía: Sesshoumaru, si he venido aquí es porque soy tu amiga.

De nuevo con lo que eres mi amiga, tú no eres mi amiga eres mi prometida, recuérdalo. - Me dice. Esto me confunde, este hombre cuanto habrá tomado para alucinar de esta manera, me abraza muy fuerte, se acerca a mi oído y me dice: Quiero que pasemos la noche juntos. – Al oírle decir aquello me quede fría, colorada, sorprendida y lo empuje diciéndole: ¿Qué estás diciendo?- Una cosa es seguirle la cuerda a un borracho pero esto es el colmo.

Dijiste que si me comportaba bien me darías un premio. – Me dice.

Eso no puede ser. – Le digo.

Quiero mi premio. – Me dice.

Te voy diciendo que ese no será tu premio, así que ve dándote por vencido. – Le digo cruzándome de brazos.

¿Cómo crees que puedo pensar darme por vencido? – Me dice, para de ahí acercárseme y abrazarme – Te necesito, se mía por favor.

Yo no pienso ser de nadie . – Le digo.

Tu me salvaste, no es cierto. Si me abandonas no creo poder sobrevivir. – Me dice viéndome tan tierno y dulce, que mi corazón sigue latiendo a mil por hora, pronto me dará un paro cardiaco si continuamos a este paso, en ese momento me carga., le digo: Oye espera qué haces bájame. – Deseaba gritarle y patalear, recordé las palabras "A las borrachos sígueles la cuerda, no te alteres ni los regañes… Como si fueran niños, porque si no se pondrán violentos y saldrás perdiendo" – Trato de tranquilizarme y razonar con él. Digamos que no tuve mucho tiempo ya estamos en su habitación y me deposita sobre su cama.

Sesshoumaru, esto no… - No me deja terminar porque se pone encima mío colocando su dedo sobre mis labios.

Yo te amo. – Me dice, eso me dejo desarmada, no creí que fuera a decir eso, él puede decir me gustas, te quiero pero se nota que no es mucho de los que dice te amo… - No soy un hombre perfecto al contrario tengo demasiados defectos y tu eres una de las pocas cosas buenas que me han pasado… Por favor acéptame. – Ahora si me dejo con taquicardia, cierro los ojos él besa mi frente para quedarse dormido y decir: Rin.

De lo que mi corazón corría su maratón lleno de azúcar de amor a toda velocidad este se detuvo de golpe al oír aquello. Lo siento romperse en miles de pedacitos junto con un sentimiento de vacío y soledad, a pesar que en este momento me esta abrazando. Trato de zafarme de él, pero no me deja me abraza más fuerte, es un…..

Rin si no me equivoco era el nombre de la madre de Sakura, pero entonces que relación tenía con Sesshoumaru, no debo pensar en eso sino surgirán hipótesis raras que no me agradaran para nada. Intento de nuevo salir de su agarre pero esta vez me abrazó hasta con su pierna. Ahora si estoy atrapada en los brazos de un hombre que por lo visto en este momento esta soñando que esta con otra mujer. Que patética soy.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Me duele la cabeza horrores, me froto la sien tratando de aminorar el dolor sin abrir los ojos todavía. Trato de recordar los eventos de la noche anterior, si mal no recuerdo estuve bebiendo en un bar, quería olvidar todo me sentía fatal, le había fallado a Rin y a Sakura. Lo que ignoro en este momento es como llegue hasta aquí. Para que no recuerde casi nada he tomado demasiado. Respiro hondo y percibo una fragancia conocida. No recuerdo el nombre pero es la misma que utiliza Kagome. Es bastante fuerte como para decir que sea que se impregnara en mi ropa.

¿Qué hice? Acaso estuve con alguien, con alguna mujer que conocí anoche, no creo porque estoy vestido. Entonces por qué hay esa fragancia. Si continuo pensando mi cabeza va estallar. Me levanto y me dirijo a la ducha tratando de no dar más vueltas al asunto del perfume y de cómo llegue a casa, porque ese es otro gran misterio. Recuerdo vagamente algo que alguien venía por mí y premio y no sé que más. Aunque lo más probable es que sean alucinaciones de borracho.

Al abrir la puerta pude escuchar música, me dirijo al sitio de donde proviene que es la cocina. Ahí esta Kagome cantando, cocinando y bailando al ritmo de una canción que suena de su celular, todo esto lo hace mientras es observada por las bolas de pelos y Yue. Es divertido observarla, lastima que ahora ande con un tonto. Se percata de mi presencia y se queda quieta.

Por fin despertaste… Espera un momento para que este listo el desayuno.- Me dice ella algo avergonzada.

No te preocupes ve con calma… Tomare un baño. – Le digo dirigiéndome al baño.

*** Con Kagome ***

Cuando lo vi mi corazón se detuvo para latir de forma errática, se veía tan bien con ese toque medio despeinado a pesar de que su cara mostraba signos de haber tenido una mala noche él igual seguía viéndose guapo… Doy un suspiro… No debería de pensar así a fin de cuentas él continua pensando en otra mujer, a pesar que ella ya no está con nosotros aún sigue siendo dueña del corazón de Sesshoumaru…

Sé que anoche no sé encontraba en sus cinco sentidos sin embargo dicen que los borrachos dicen la verdad. Por lo visto esta es una de las más claras demostraciones de aquello. Estoy segura que él no sabía que al haber dicho aquello me rompió el corazón… Por un lado me sentí ilusionada y hasta emocionada cuando dijo "Te amo" Pero todo eso termino con el nombre de Rin… Y otra vez la duda de conocer el lazo que unía a Sesshoumaru con la madre de Sakura porque aquello de solo amistad luego de escuchar aquello no cuadra.

Siento el olor a quemado, se me quemo uno de los panqueques, lo saco de la sartén y lo boto al tacho, no sé quemo en sí pero esta demasiado dorado, agrego otro poco de masa y presto más atención está vez. Pero es algo casi imposible si no es que me entero que Sesshoumaru se fue a Japón para comprometerse ahora resulta que ama a otra mujer.

Miro el panqueque esta listo lo pongo en un plato, me faltan unos cuantos más y estará listo.

Espero que le agrade, Sakura me dijo que panqueques puestos unos sobre otro y entre cada capa ponerle fresas con chantillí y por último bañarlo con fudge liquido encima es una de las cosas favoritas de Sesshoumaru. Hay Sakura ¿Cómo estarás? Ojala vuelvas pronto con Sesshoumaru, estoy segura que una de las causas por las que se paso de copas es por la frustración que sintió de no poder hacer nada para que te quedes con nosotros, digo con él.

Bien los panqueques están listos, ahora ha sacar las fresas, el fudge y la crema chantillí. Lavo las fresas en el fregadero para de ahí cortarles el tipon, las corto bonito para de ahí echar la crema chantillí en la primera capa y luego las fresas, repito la acción dos veces más para al final agregar el fudge encima y como toque decorativo su fresa decorativa encima. Hago lo mismo con él que me va a tocar.

¿Qué haces?- Me dice apareciendo de repente.

Solo estoy sirviéndote un café bien cargado, toma. – Le digo entregándoselo.

Gracias. – Me dice tomando asiento en la mesa. - ¿Quién te enseño hacer esto? – Me pregunta.

Un pajarito me conto que es tu desayuno favorito. – Le digo.

¿Quién? – Me vuelve a preguntar.

Sakura, no te enojes. – Le digo.

Debí imaginarlo, gracias por prepararlo. – Me dice.

No hay de que. – Le digo mostrándole una sonrisa.

¿Cómo llegue a casa? Lo último qué recuerdo es encontrarme en un bar. – Me dice.

***Con Sesshoumaru ***

El dueño del bar me llama diciendo que necesitaba que alguien te recogiera o te botaban a la calle, tuve que salir de madrugada a recogerte… Luego te traje aquí . – Me dice sin contar mayor detalle.

¿Paso algo bochornoso?. – Le digo.

Mmm… El dueño del bar dice que te pusiste violento o si y te creías piloto de formula 1, en serio si piensas ir a beber no lleves tu coche podrías tener un accidente. – Me dice.

Nada más. – Le digo, pareciéndome un poco extraña, porque había cosas confusas en mi cabeza imágenes vagas, seguro fue un sueño.

Bien. – Le digo.

Sesshoumaru, felicidades por tu compromiso, disculpa por no decírtelo antes. – Me dice.

¿Comprometido? ¿Quién te ha dicho semejante cosa? – Le digo un poco horrorizado.

Es el rumor que corre por toda la empresa… Dicen que si fuiste a Japón es para comprometerte, ya que lo necesitabas para conseguir ganar el juicio. – Me dice.

Te dije que si fui a Japón fue por negocios... Nos han multado y solicitaban mi presencia en Japón… Por lo visto eres de las que se deja llevar por rumores. – Le digo algo molesto.

Pero es verdad que necesitabas casarte, para conseguir la tutela de Sakura. – Me dice.

Si. – Le digo en tono frío y cortante, me incomodaba todo este asunto ya que a fin de cuentas tuve algo en mente pero alguien me gano, como siempre.

¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Estoy segura que hay un montón de mujeres que gustosas aceptarían tu propuesta. – Me dice molesta, esta celosa.

No estoy de acuerdo con los matrimonios sin amor que solo se hacen por negocios o tratos… De esa clase de cosas resultan hijos no deseados. – Le digo, viéndome a mi como un claro ejemplo de ello… Cuando me entere lo que paso en verdad con mis padres juré no hacer lo mismo, por ese motivo rompí el compromiso con Rin a pesar que yo si estaba enamorado de ella.

Tienes razón.. A menos que se estipule en un contrato que no existirá contacto físico. – Dice ella pensativa.

Hay Kagome que inocente eres… La carne es débil, dormir todos los días con una persona del sexo opuesto que al fin y al cabo tienes cierta afinidad terminas cayendo en la tentación. – Le digo, recordando en cierto punto nuestra situación la vez pasada estuvimos a punto de terminar en la cama o tal vez en el carro.

De quién más podía esperar esas palabras de un depredador como tu. – Me dice sonrojada.

Sólo te digo la verdad. Un ejemplo claro fueron mis padres, quizá no sé hizo un contrato escrito sin embargo mi padre conocía los riesgos de tener relaciones sexuales con mi madre, ella pudo morir en ese momento y al final no le importo… Por eso resulte yo terminando su tarea. – Le digo de forma brusca.

… Pero a veces pueden existir excepciones. – Me dice.

Quizá existan algunas sin embargo debes considerar que los hombres no son de piedra. Mejor dejemos este asunto y cuéntame de tu nuevo amigo o debería decir enamorado… Desde ¿Cuándo salen? – Le digo recordando el beso que se dio con ese sujeto.

Yo no salgo con nadie… - Me dice.

Oh entonces es costumbre tuya besarte con él primero que se te cruza en él camino. – Le digo molesto. Ella me ve furiosa, se levanta de la silla, sé lo que piensa hacer que es darme una cachetada, detengo su mano.

Eres un imbécil.- Me dice. – Suéltame.

No lo haré hasta que me digas quien es ese sujeto o piensas ocultarlo. – Le digo.

No sé de quién hablas. – Me dice forcejeando.

Entonces fue tu doble la que vi besándose el otro día al salir de las clases de francés.

Lo viste. – Me dice sorprendida dejando de forcejear.

Ahora lo admites.- Le digo.

Las cosas no fueron como te lo imaginas. – Me dice. – Acaso no viste el final.

Debía presenciarlo todo y ver cómo te ibas con otro. – Le digo enojado.

¿Quién habla de irse? La persona a quién siempre llaman y se va sin siquiera despedirse y está desaparecido por semanas. Ahora suéltame. No debí venir. – Me dice, la suelto. No entiendo en que momento esto se convirtió en pelea. Veo como toma sus cosas lista y dispuesta a irse.

Un lado mío me exigía detenerla, pedirle que no se valla porque no quería que se fuera. Por otro está la rabia que siento al recordar aquella imagen, me sentí traicionado, dolido junto con una especie de Dejavu primero fue Rin, luego Kikyo y ahora Kagome, en las dos anteriores estaba dispuesto a dejar que se fueran, en parte por no forzarlas a continuar a estar con alguien que no querían y segundo orgullo, no suplicaría por su amor. Sin embargo algo en mi interior me dice que si la dejo ir está vez se irá y no volverá. Pero él orgullo con la rabia y los celos, esos sentimientos están de más ahora, hace tiempo que los deje de lado, con ella no se cuantas veces he dicho lo siento, de lo que era una palabra inexistente en mi vocabulario, le he pedido que se quede a mi lado.

Espera. - Le digo.

¿Qué quieres? - Me dice de forma fría y cortante sin girarse.

No hemos terminado de hablar. – Le digo.

Hablar de que… En serio Sesshoumaru esto no da más. – Me dice.

¿Piensas irte? – Le pregunto frío trato de no mostrar el miedo que me causaba ese simple hecho.

…. – No dice nada.

Es verdad, piensas hacerlo…. – La abrazo por la espalda y le digo: Hicimos un trato, no pienso dejar que te separes de mi lado, no lo permitiré. – Le digo, suena posesivo pero es lo que en verdad siento. De pronto siento como lagrimas mojan mi piel, ella está llorando. Esto me preocupa que dije para hacer que llore: ¿Qué sucede?

Nada. – Me responde con la voz quebradiza tratando de escaparse de mi abrazo, no lo permitiría.

No me mientas, ¿Qué hice?

Estoy bien… Solo déjame ir. – Me dice.

Te he dicho que no lo haré, ahora dime ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? Entiéndelo me importas. – Le digo.

Jajajaja no juegues conmigo. – Me dice, pude notar el dolor en sus palabras.

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG, RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG, RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG. –Suena el teléfono de la casa, no me queda de otra que maldecir al condenado teléfono. Contesto de mala gana: Aló.

Por fin respondes… Sesshoumaru ¿Sakura está contigo?. – Me dice Miroku sonaba preocupada y su pregunta me resulta ilógica.

Tu te la llevaste ayer, se supone que Sakura debe estar contigo . – Le digo preocupado.

Eres tonto o qué, te va decir si yo secuestre a Sakura, que tonto eres Miroku. – Escucho una voz a lo lejos.

Dile a tu mujer que yo no tengo a Sakura…. Eres un imbécil, la tienes solo una noche contigo y la pierdes. – Le grito.

Lo sé, lo sé. – Me dice.

La ha podido secuestrar Naraku o quien sabe quién. Para eso me quitaste la tutela. – Le digo molesto.

Mis hombres la están buscando, la entrada no ha sido forzada ni las ventanas. – Me dice.

¿Cuándo te has dado cuenta que no estaba? – Le pregunto.

Hoy en la mañana cuando Sango fue a buscarla no estaba. – Me dice.

Creíste que iba ser tan tonto de secuestrarla…. Eres un inepto… Voy para tu casa para que me cuentes los pormenores. – Le digo.

Está bien te espero. – Me dice, le cuelgo.

Miroku es un tarado, como ha podido perder a Sakura en una noche. Me preocupa demasiado, ella no está del todo bien más lo sucedido ayer y si no toma sus medicamentos a tiempo su vida puede ponerse en riesgo. Espero que no la tenga Naraku o alguno de los enemigos de Miroku, si es así o le pasa algo a Sakura la cabeza de Miroku va a rodar por el suelo por inepto. Él conoce el delicado estado de Sakura como para jugar con él.

¿Qué ha pasado con Sakura? – Me pregunta Kagome devolviéndome al departamento.

Ha desaparecido no está en casa de Miroku. – Le digo.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible? – Me dice ella.

Me pregunto lo mismo, me llamo pensando que yo la tenía- Le digo.

Piensas que Naraku la secuestro… Todo esto es mi culpa. – Me dice ella sentándose en el sofá cubriéndose la cara con sus manos. – Naraku me lo advirtió, debí alejarme de ustedes. – Me dice.

No es tu culpa, de acuerdo. En el camino te explico, vamos donde Miroku. – Le digo poniéndome a su altura y quitándole las manos de su rostro. Ella me abraza y llora.

No seas amable conmigo y no me mientas. – Me dice.

No lo soy, si Naraku quiere a Sakura es por la gran deuda que dejo su padre en un casino de Naraku. No tiene nada que ver contigo. – Le digo.

Júrame que es verdad lo que dices.

Te lo juro, ahora vamos donde Miroku. – Le digo.

Vamos donde Miroku, trato de conducir lo más rápido que puedo. Al llegar noto que la casa de Miroku esta rodeado de policías, no es de extrañarse, es lógico que tomara estas medida para localizar a Sakura después de todo es el jefe la Interpol de Japón . Cuando entramos nos revisaron ha ambos e incluso verificaron nuestras identidades, adentro pude ver a la mujer de Miroku que lucía destrozada no dejaba de llorar al verme se levanto y fue donde mi.

¿Dónde está Sakura? Sé que tú la tienes. – Me dice enfrentándoseme.

Crees que soy tan tonto para caer en algo tan bajo… Ustedes dos son un par de insensatos ineptos si algo malo le sucede a Sakura ten por seguro que la pagaran. – Le digo enojado.

Piensas que voy a creer en tu palabra. Quien puede asegurar que no lo hiciste anoche. – Me dice.

Yo… Sesshoumaru estuvo en un bar y luego pase por él y lo lleve a su casa para quedarme ahí con él hasta la mañana. – Dice Kagome.

Mientes para salvarlo… No creí que fueras capaz de hacerme esto Kagome. – Le dice Sango.

No miento, aquí en mi bolso tengo las boletas como prueba que pague su cuenta. – Dice mostrándoselas. Miroku las toma y revisa.

Es verdad Sango, Sesshoumaru no pudo hacerlo. Te lo dije. – Le dice Miroku.

Habrá que buscarla. – Dice Kagome.

Por lo visto es la única opción que tenemos, sin embargo esto no puede salir a los medios. – Dice Miroku.

¿Por qué? – Pregunta Kagome.

¿Por qué amor? Así será más fácil hallarla. – Dice la mujer de Miroku.

Hay personas que no deben enterarse que esta perdida. Comprende Sango. – l Dice Miroku.

Iré con Kagome a buscar por ahí y avisarle a Jaken, ha Bito y sus hombres para que nos ayuden. – Digo, sabiendo de antemano que Miroku no le ha contado la verdad a su esposa y Kagome tenía una cara de confusión total.

Ya afuera le explico el asunto y en parte los motivos de porque Miroku no le dijo a su esposa sobre Sakura. Era riesgoso y doloroso para ello por ese motivo prefirió ocultárselo pero omití el detalle de la relación que tenía con Rin. Ella no debía conocerlos. Me imagino su reacción me diría que si me comporto así con ella es por el parecido que tiene con Rin.

Pero a pesar de la explicación que le di sigo notando la tristeza en su rostro. No estoy seguro si antes estaba así. Cuando me fui de viaje estaba molesta pero luego se le paso después cuando regrese vi aquello me dolió y preferí evadirla por lo que no sabría decir si estaba molesta o tenía ya esa tristeza. Tal vez ese sujeto le hizo algo, si le pregunto evadirá mis preguntas mejor mandare a Jaken averiguar sobre ese sujeto y en si que relación tiene con Kagome.

Sesshoumaru ¿Desde cuándo conocías a la madre de Sakura? – Me pregunta ella.

¿Por qué deseas saber? – Le pregunto, no quiero hablar de ella frente a Kagome.

Curiosidad- Me responde, mirando por la ventanilla.

¿Por qué estas molesta? – Le pregunto.

Lo que paso con Houjo, no fue nada. Así que no tienes que preocuparte. – Me dice. No me respondió lo que pregunte sin embargo me dio información sobre ese tipo, esta haciendo lo que suelo hacerle para que diga algo.

Era hija de un amigo de mi padre, por lo que la conocíamos desde pequeños. Inuyasha también la conocía, estudiaron en la misma escuela. – Le digo tratando de alejar lo más que podía la cercanía que tenía con Rin.

Mmmm… ¿Era de la misma edad de Inuyasha? – Me pregunta.

No era un año mayor… ¿De dónde conociste a ese sujeto? – Yo le había dado información yo también merecía un poco de ella.

Nos conocimos en un taller de verano de dibujo, luego resulto por coincidencia que era el chico nuevo en mi escuela. Era fastidioso pero cuando fuimos a una pre, las cosas entre ambos cambiaron pero antes que pasara algo se fue a estudiar al extranjero, no supe de él hasta hace poco. – Me dice.

¿Fue tu primer gran amor? – Le pregunto ocultando mi molestia y tratando de sonar normal.-

¿Ella fue el tuyo? - Me responde con una pregunta.

….- Me quedo en silencio por unos minutos que le digo… Podría decirle si y cual sería su reacción.

Estuve enamorada de él por un buen tiempo, era capaz de hacer locuras por él… Sin embargo creí no ser correspondida pero cuando se fue me entere por un amigo en común que él sentía algo parecido. El tiempo paso, conocí a Inuyasha y las cosas cambiaron. Houjo no significaba nada… Al igual que ahora solo es un bonito recuerdo de la adolescencia. – Me dice, mostrando una sonrisa triste. Estaba siendo honesta conmigo, sin ser necesario a forzarla sin embargo podría decirle a ella lo de Rin.

Comprendo si no quieres decirme nada. – Me dice.

Fue mi primera amiga en Japón, la única que se esmero en hablar conmigo en mi idioma cuando llegue a Japón. – Le digo, en parte es cierto. A pesar que solo era niña pequeña y hablaba un francés mal hablado lo intentaba y me daba ánimos para no estar triste. Aquel tiempo en el que solo era mi Rin.

¿A qué edad llegaste a Japón?- Me pregunta.

Recién iba cumplir tres años, Inuyasha ya había nacido. En casa de mi padre no había nadie salvo él que hablara mi idioma. Hasta que llego aquella niña unas semanas después, hablaba una mezcla de francés con Japonés. Podía hablar con ella y jugar. Eso es todo. – Le digo, tratando se cerrar el tema.

Mmmm… Lo que viste ese día no significo nada, me tomo por sorpresa. Bito paso por mi y ahí termino todo. – Me dice.

¿Por eso estás triste? – Le digo.

Mira ahí esta Bito – Me dice señalándomelo, no insistiría, debo controlarme.

Me estaciono detrás de la camioneta de Bito. Bajamos nos saludamos y de ahí nos dice toda la información que ha podido recolectar. Entre ellas que Naraku no había secuestrado a Sakura, por lo visto esta entretenido con sus negocios y no quiere llamar la atención. Por otro lado no había escuchado nada de un secuestro o algo parecido. Entonces ¿Cómo es que Sakura desapareció? No lo entendía.

¿Ustedes creen que ella se pudo escapar? Es una posibilidad.- Dice Kagome pensativa.

Una niña de esa edad escapándose de la casa del jefe de la interpol. - Dice Bito.

Recién se acaban de mudar por lo que la seguridad que tienen es deficiente. Creo que ni siquiera esta completamente instalada. - Dice Kagome.

¿Tú cómo lo sabes? - Le pregunto sorprendido por la información que tiene.

Cuando Sango se mudo de apartamento se demoro 2 años en instalar una simple alarma de seguridad, en si activarla porque se olvida las claves, Miroku no ayudo mucho, así que he de suponer que pasa lo mismo ahora. Así son ese par. - Dice ella.

¿Cómo Miroku consiguió ese puesto? - Pregunta Bito.

Es un verdadero misterio. -Les respondo.

Si tomamos en cuenta la posibilidad de que Sakura se escapo la pregunta es ¿A dónde fue? - Dice Bito.

Volver a casa con Sesshoumaru, es lo más lógico. - Dice ella.

Pero hasta el momento no ha llegado. - Digo preocupado.

Es porque lo más probable es que valla caminado, no v tomar un taxi porque estoy segura que no tiene dinero y por la misma razón no tomara un autobús. - Responde ella.

Desde la casa de Miroku a mi departamento es un camino muy largo para que valla caminando. – Digo, estamos en partes opuestas de la ciudad.

Es verdad, pero opino que empecemos a buscar por una ruta que nos lleve para halla. Si lo hacemos la vamos a encontrar. – Dice Kagome.

Bien hagámoslo.- Digo.

Nos dividimos y llamo a Miroku para decirle nuestra hipótesis y empezar la búsqueda, surgieron también otras posibilidades como la farmacéutica, por lo visto Sakura fue durante las vacaciones antes de volver a clases o la casa de Kagome y la de Bito. Buscamos en las posibles rutas y preguntamos a la gente pero hasta el momento no encontramos ni una sola pista y con cada minuto que pasa me preocupo más por su salud.

Kouga la última vez que la reviso me dijo que tenía que estar tranquila que le faltaba hacer un estudio más para ver si era necesario hacer un intervención o se quedara con los medicamento. No quisiera que tuvieran que realizarle un trasplante de corazón, eso la privaría de muchas cosas y es todavía una niña. Sin embargo en estos tres últimos días no ha tomado su medicación, no ha sido controlada, en donde estará durmiendo, y lo peor de todo es que desde ayer no ha parado de llover. Hay Sakura donde estas.

Ringggggggg, Ringggggggg, Ringgggggggg. – Suena mi celular es Kagome.

Aló.

Sesshoumaru la encontré. – Me dice.

¡¿QUÉ?! – Le digo.

Si, pero no esta bien, estoy llevándola a la clínica con Kouga. – Me dice ella.

Mamá , mamá no te vallas. – Oí una voz llorosa a lo lejos.

Tranquila mi cielo no me voy a ir a ningún lado. Nos vemos ahí. Trata de localizar a Kouga. No lo encuentro. – Me dice ella.

No te preocupes, nos vemos ahí.

Cuelgo y me pongo en marcha y a la vez trato de localizar a Kouga.

*** Con Kagome ***

No soy muy adepta de manejar como una loca despavorida, a menos que se trate de una situación de emergencia como está. Sakura esta muy roja, sus ropas están mojadas, su respiración es muy rápida y no para de delirar, está hirviendo en fiebre me preocupa. Si no es por aquella mujer que la cuido debajo del puente tal vez estaría peor.

No sé como llegue a la clínica, abro la puerta de su lado le quito el cinturón y la tomo en brazos para entrar por emergencia. Gritando como loca pidiendo atención inmediata para Sakura. Me preguntaron si podía pagarlo, en verdad que a veces indigna esta situación. Les dije que por supuesto que hicieran lo posible por salvarla. Lo peor es que me pidieron un adelanto por la atención del servicio porque sino no la atenderían. Casi le digo su vida a la mujer de la recepción más le importaba el dinero que salud de los pacientes. Por suerte para eso llego Sesshoumaru se hizo cargo además de explicar los otros riesgos que tenía Sakura.

Ambos por ese momento nos hicimos pasar como sus padres por lo que nos dejaron entrar y ver como se encontraba. Sakura estaba hirviendo en fiebre tuvieron que meterla en una tina con hielos para bajarle la fiebre, lo consiguieron pero se dieron cuenta que tenía neumonía y que por lo visto había llegado parte de la infección al corazón de Sakura, Las cosas están muy críticas. Kouga llego y continúo con el tratamiento y nos prometió hacer todo lo posible para que se salve Sakura.

Sesshoumaru no es de los que muestra sus sentimientos en público pero estoy segura que se muere de la angustia. No para de dar vueltas o tamborilearlos dedos. Por mi parte estoy igual, si algo le pasara a Sakura estoy segura que él se pondría como loco y sería capaz de matar a Miroku o culparse o terminar peor que el otro día.

Por otro lado, Miroku y Sango aparecieron un rato después y casi provocan un escándalo. Tuve que intervenir y decirle sus verdades a Sango de que era una irresponsable y que si Sakura se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte es gracias a ella, porque si hubiese echo lo que le sugirió Sesshoumaru, hacerlo de una forma pacífica, las cosa no estarían así . Se molesto por decirle sus verdades y prohibió a Sesshoumaru acercarse a Sakura, eso creo que le dolió más Sesshoumaru sin embargo no sé a movido de la sala de espera.

Un rato después apareció Kouga muy preocupada pidiéndole la autorización a Sango para intervenir a Sakura, por lo que nos explico hay una gran masa de materia (pus) en el corazón de Sakura por lo que es indispensable intervenir. Sango lo autorizo sin dudar.

¿Hay en el banco de sangre, el tipo que tiene Sakura? – Pregunta Sesshoumaru, sonaba preocupado.

Kagome, sé que no debería de pedírtelo pero podrías donar sangre para Sakura, eres la única persona que conozco que tiene O negativo, el mismo tipo de sangre que Sakura.

Claro que lo haré. – Le digo.

¿Estás segura? – Me pregunta Sesshoumaru. – Tu nivel de hemoglobina todavía es muy bajo.

Es cierto eso Kagome – Me pregunta Sango.

Bueno… solo… - Empiezo a decir.

La supervisare, y de ahí debes seguir con los suplementos vitamínicos Kagome. – Dice Kouga.

No habrá problemas. – Les digo, todos me ven preocupados.

Ven por aquí Kagome. – Me dice Kouga.

Voy con ustedes. – Dice Sesshoumaru.

Kouga me llevo a una habitación, hay una especie de camilla al costado de ella una enfermera alistando los implementos, vi la aguja y trague saliva, puedo soportar que me pongan inyecciones y vacunas pero que me saquen sangre en verdad sufro demasiado con eso. Es por Sakura.

Antes que te realicemos la donación debes contestar unas preguntas Kagome. – Me dice Kouga.

¿Cuáles? – Digo.

¿Haz tomado algún medicamento últimamente, aparte de los suplementos? – Me pregunta.

No. – Le respondo.

¿Estas embarazada? – Me pregunta.

No. – Le digo

¿has tenido relaciones sexuales recientemente? - Me pregunta.

No. – Respondo de inmediato.

Las otras preguntas están de más puesto que conozco tu ficha medica, ahora te realizaremos la donación.

Bien. – Le digo.

Sesshoumaru se encontraba observando todo en silencio, aunque pude sentir su mirada penetrante mientras me hacían las preguntas. No quise prestar mucha atención a eso, en este momento me preocupaba la aguja.

Tome asiento. – Me dice la enfermera, mientras alista todo.

Estire su brazo por favor. – Me dice lo hago. – Relájese.

Tomo aire y lo boto y no me calmaba, Sesshoumaru se acerca y toma mi mano. Será solo piquete. – Me dice. Porque a veces podía ser tan dulce.

Bien, ahora no sé mueva. – Me dice la enfermera volviendo a mi realidad de dolor.

Durante todo el tiempo que permanecimos en aquella habitación no dijimos nada y él no soltó mi mano, Cuando termino todo aquello me sentí muy aliviada aunque algo mareada y hasta podría decir débil. No importa mucho. Vamos a la sala de espera y nos sentamos en las bancas de atrás. La operación ya ha comenzado y nos queda solamente esperar.

Pasaron un par de horas y no sabíamos nada, el cansancio nos ha empezado afectar un poco siento como el bosteza mientras que yo por mi parte siento frío.

Toma cúbrete con esto. – Me dice dándome su chaqueta.

Gracias. – Le digo.

Estás muy fría… Debería decirte que no hubieses donado sangre sin embargo te lo agradezco. – Me dice, bostezando al final.

Deberías ir a descansar. – Le digo.

No estoy cansado. –Me dice. – En cambio tu, luces débil, estás fría porqué haz donado sangre..

De acuerdo… Sesshoumaru. Mejor hablemos de otra cosa. – Le digo.

¿De qué quieres hablar? - Me pregunta.

Deseo saber si es verdad que tenías que casarte para conseguir la custodia de Sakura. – Le pregunto, tomándolo por sorpresa.

¿Quién te lo dijo? – Me pregunta.

Es verdad… ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Estoy segura que hay un montón que aceptarían gustosas ser la futura esposa de Sesshoumaru Taiyo. – Le digo, sabiendo en mi interior que yo estoy incluido en ese grupo.

No pienso atar a alguien a un matrimonio sin amor. – Me responde.

Pero en si no sería un matrimonio al pie de letra o más bien un contrato. – Le digo.

Ya te dije que de esa clase de matrimonios salen las personas heridas o niños no deseados. Soy un claro ejemplo de un matrimonio así. – Me responde.

Pero para eso ambos tendrían que…- No me deja terminar.

No insistas… Al final uno termina cayendo, o me lo vas a negar.- Me dice viéndome con esa mirada de lobo feroz que me intimida. Para luego mirar al suelo y continuar- El otro día si no nos interrumpen hubieras terminado…. – Empieza a decir y lo interrumpo.

De acuerdo… Entendí, sin embargo Sakura lo valdría. – Le digo.

¿Te estás ofreciendo?- Me pregunta.

….- No estoy del toda segura de aquello.

Lo tomare como un sí y yo te digo que no lo acepto. No es justo para ti. Atarte algo como eso, luego te lamentaras… - Se levanta del asiento y hace unas llamadas.

No hablamos más del tema él lo decidió, algo que me dejo más pensativa y en duda acerca de quién era Rin en su vida. Porque a fin de cuentas prácticamente sin querer me declare a él y me rechazo.

No tardo mucho en volver con un enorme sándwich junto con taza de cappuccino. En si no me las ofrece, dice. Come. – No me queda de otra que hacerle caso, de acuerdo a lo dicho por Kouga debía hacerlo.

Gracias. - Le digo, parto el sándwich por la mitad y le invito.

Come tu, yo tengo esto. – Me muestra una vaso similar al mío y de su bolsillo saca varias monedas de chocolate, las últimas me sorprendieron porque hace mucho tiempo que no veía esa clase de chocolate.- ¿Quieres? – Me ofrece.

Si, gracias. – Le digo tomando un par deseaba verificar si eran iguales a las que me daba aquel amigo de mi padre cuando era niña, coloco el pan en mi regazo y quito la envoltura. Su forma era idéntica lo coloco en mi boca y compruebo que era el mismo, tenía ese sabor adictivo, con algo de amargor pero a la vez dulce. Me trajo tan buenos recuerdos.

Por lo visto te han gustado, si quieres también tengo bombones, son de la misma marca. – Me dice ofreciéndome más.

¿Cómo los conseguiste? – Le pregunto, tomando los que me ofrecía.

Un amigo de mi padre me los daba cuando era niño y con el tiempo descubrí donde los vendían y soy cliente frecuente. Mira tengo hasta tarjeta de descuento. – Me dice mostrándome una tarjeta similar a las de crédito pero con el logotipo de una marca conocida pero que por culpa de Inuyasha no llegue a probarlos.

Me parece o te encanta el chocolate. – Le digo comiendo otro.

Podría decirte que soy adicto a él. – Me dice, comiendo uno.

Estos chocolates recién se han hecho conocidos hace poco tiempo y son algo costosos. – Le digo.

Como te dije, un amigo de mi padre me daba estos mismos chocolates cuando era niño. Tiempo después él falleció y siempre los buscaba hasta que llegue aquí y los encontré por casualidad. ¿Tu no los conocías? – Me pregunta.

Si y no… Digo al igual que tu un amigo de mi padre que venía desde Japón siempre me daba estos chocolates y me decía que era un secreto entre los dos. – Le digo recordando aquel hombre.

Un secreto ¿Por qué lo era? – Me pregunta.

A mi madre no le gustaba que nos dieran dulces y el señor Akura cuando venía de visita siempre nos traía regalos a veces el me cuidaba porque Kikyo se metía en problemas en la escuela y mamá tenía que ir, el señor Akura me cuidaba, jugábamos, me llevaba al parque y si me portaba bien me daba como premio estos chocolates. Cuando me entere que murió llore mucho, lo quería. – Le digo.

A veces las personas que queremos mucho se van lejos y duele. – Me dice.

Si, gracias… Por devolverme un poco de lo me recordaba al señor Akura. – Le digo.

No es nada… ¿Quieres más? Tengo bastantes. – Me dice.

Bueno unos más… Ahora comprendo ese extraño sabor. – Lo digo sin pensar y me arrepiento de haberlo dicho.

¿A qué sabor? – Me pregunta, mirándome de forma intimidante. – Dilo.

Al de tus labios…. – Lo digo en un susurro, toda roja.

No lo escuche, dilo de nuevo. – Me dice con ganas de reírse y acercando su rostro al mío.

Si lo escuchaste. – Le digo mirando a otro lado.

A veces te sonrojas por tonterías. – Me dice.

Un pervertido, depredador como tu es un desvergonzado. – Le digo.

No te enojes, solo que no creí que recordaras ese insignificante detalle. – Me dice.

Las veces que lo hicimos me tomaron de sorpresa. Además que ese sabor a chocolate es inolvidable. – Le digo.

Oh, soy inolvidable para ti. – Me dice.

Me refiero al chocolate… Además es algo bueno que tienes, con Inuyasha no podía comer casi nada de chocolate. – Le digo.

¿Por qué? – Me pregunta extrañado.

Inuyasha era alérgico al chocolate, me decía que no podía comer chocolate porque si probaba aunque sea una gota de chocolate podía morir. – Le digo.

Jajajjajaja.. Te engaño – Me dice riéndose bajito.

¿No creo que haya jugado con algo como eso? – Le digo.

Si lo hizo… ¿Quieres saber el motivo? – Me dice.

Si. – Le digo.

Cuando éramos niños hicimos una apuesta porque desde pequeño a mí me gusta el chocolate a él también le gustaba y decía que más que a mi, entonces lo rete a comer solamente chocolate por dos semanas. –Me dice.

Así, ¿lo consiguió?. – Le digo.

Si pero desde entonces cada vez que veía, olía o probaba chocolate terminaba vomitando. Le tenía un asco tremendo. Yo perdí la apuesta pero me sigue gustando el chocolate. – Me dice.

Como pudo mentirme en algo como eso… Gracias a él no podía comer chocolate, las tortas de mi cumpleaños no podían tener nada de chocolate, y si le juntamos con que no le gustaba el helado, por el simple hecho de no agradarle los besos helados. Gracias a Dios no me dijo nada por las fresas, todo porque eso si le gustaba. – Le digo.

¿Como es eso de los besos helados?. – Me pregunta.

No los conoces… Alguien como tú, me sorprendes. – Le digo.

Al final la gran conocedora resultaste tu. – Me dice.

No molestes, él que le puso ese nombre fue Inuyasha también le decía besos de muerto… Consistía en que luego de comer un helado, en si podía ser más de uno especialmente esos de hielo y luego te acercas sigilosamente a la persona y le das un beso… La piel de la otra persona que no comió helado esta tibia o caliente siente lo frío de los labios de uno… Era divertido fastidiarlo… Hasta que se molesto en serio y tuve que dejar de hacerlo…. – Digo con pena.

Me parece o controlaba mucho tus acciones y forma de ser. – Me dice.

Los Taiyo son así… - Le digo. – Quieren controlar todo. ¿Verdad?

Si pero es lo que te gusta hacer…. Debiste estar muy enamorada para permitir que te prohibiera cosas. – Me dice.

Tienes razón… Felizmente ahora puedo hacer lo que me gusta sin molestar a nadie. – Le digo.

Por mi no hay problema si te gusta el chocolate, las fresas o el helado… Con lo que si hay un poco de problema es la cebolla… Esa verdura en verdad me desagrada. – Me dice.

Somos, dos. A mi tampoco me gusta. – Le digo, no creía tener tantas cosas en común con él.

Es bueno saberlo. – Me dice.

Es bueno comerla pero la única forma en que la coma es que este cocinada y no la vea. – Le digo.

Si, porque cruda ni de broma. – Me dice.

Es verdad… Faltara mucho para que nos digan como está Sakura. – Le digo.

No lo sé… La ultima vez que la operaron no supe de ella por casi ocho horas, fue muy complicada y recién te informan cuando sale de la sala de recuperación, es decir dos horas después. – Me dice comiendo otro chocolate. Da un suspiro. – Cuando estoy ansioso como más chocolates de la cuenta.

Vas a ver que todo va a salir bien. – Le digo.

Eso espero. – Me dice.

Luego de varias horas de operación sale Kouga a informarnos que la operación fue un éxito y que ahora todo dependía de la fuerza de voluntad que tuviera Sakura para vivir. Aún permanecía en la sala de cuidados intensivos pero podía recibir visitas. En ese momento fue cuando ardió Troya. Porque quien pregunto si podíamos verla fue Sesshoumaru y Sango empezó diciéndole que quien era él para preguntar semejante cosa si no iba permitir que la viera.

Si antes Sesshoumaru estuvo desalado y preocupado, está vez podía decir que aun esta preocupado pero no sabría decir si también esta molesto. Quería responderle a Sango de eso estoy segura pero Miroku lo contuvo diciéndole algo que no entendí, apretó fuerte los puños y se fue de ahí. Quise ir tras él pero pensé mejor las cosas para hacer que el viera como estaba Sakura.

Convencía Sango de ver a Sakura, entre por un pasadizo muy largo, muy similar al que recorrí cuando vi por última vez a Inuyasha. Algo que no me hizo sentir muy cómoda. Cuando llegue la vi durmiendo conectada a varias maquinas, marque al número de Sesshoumaru y puse a una llamada de video. Sesshoumaru de esta forma podía ver como esta y darle palabras de aliento. Creo que se siente más aliviado, al final de la llamada me dio las gracias y que me esperaba en la entrada.

Me despido de Sango y Miroku recalcándole que sí Sakura estaba viva es gracias a Sesshoumaru quien la cuido en todo este tiempo y que no debería ser tan mal agradecida. Sesshoumaru no será el padre biológico de Sakura sin embargo la niño lo ve como si lo fuera y la esta lastimando demasiado. Sango me vio feo pero no me intereso tenía que decírselo.

Ya en la entrada estaba esperándome Sesshoumaru, lucia pensativo.

Deseo hablar contigo. – Me dice.

De acuerdo. – Le digo.

Nos dirigimos al auto, pasamos por su apartamento el bajo un momento según él tenía que pasar por algo, no demoro mucho. Regreso no dijo nada simplemente siguió manejando. Llegamos hasta la zona de las playas, seguimos hasta llegar a la zona de los acantilados, veo el reloj es bastante tarde son las tres de la mañana y casi no hay nadie por aquí. Cuando estamos cerca a la cruz que se encuentra antes de llegar al salto del fraile, se estaciona. Desde aquí se podía tener una hermosa vista de la ciudad de noche y si le sumamos que había una media luna le da un toque romántico. Él baja del carro para ir hacia mi lado y abrirme la puerta.

Continua con su chaqueta encima, el clima esta cambiando y a pesar que hace calor en el día de noche hace frío.

Cuando necesito pensar y relajarme vengo hasta aquí a ver el mar. – Me dice.

Es una hermosa vista. – Le digo.

Lo que voy hacer te va ha tomar por sorpresa y lo estado meditando mucho. – Se agacha poniendo una rodilla en el suela mientras en una mano tiene una pequeña caja con un bello anillo, al centro tiene un diamante blanco y a los costados pequeñas piedras rosadas, amarillas y azules. – Kagome Higurashi ¿Te casarías conmigo?...

*** Fin del capitulo 19 ***

**Notas de autora:** Queridas lectoras aquí les traigo el nuevo capi…. Sé que he demorado mucho, ya conseguí trabajo, por lo que comprendan que luego de mi trabajo llego molida… Llego muy cansada y si le suman mis clases de ingles más preparar material para mis clases con mis chukis…. No me queda mucho tiempo a pesar que en mi cabezo voy armando la historia…. Supuestamente este capitulo iba ser más largo pero preferí dejarlo hasta aquí… El siguiente capitulo se llamara verdades rotas… Muchas cosa se revelaran…. Mil disculpas por la demora enserio he tratado de actualizar lo más pronto posible.

**emilysilvana**: Gracias por tu review y sorry por la demora…. Disculpa por dejarlo en esa parte pero necesitaba estar solo. Bye.

**Sasunaka doki** : Gracias por tu review y sorry por la demora… Si pobre de Sakura ahora esta mal… Al menos ahora ya se aclaro lo que paso con Kagome…. Se que soy muy mala al interrumpir dos veces, re mala, pero les estoy compensando con boda…. Si Kikyo era re mala y sus amigas igualitas a ella… buena gracias de nuevo por tu review espero actualizar pronto. Bye.

**Orkidea16****.** Gracias por tu review y sorry por la demora enserio trate de actualizar pronto pero las energías no me daban. Me agrada que te gustara el otro capi y sorry porque este no estuviera tan largo. Se que cada vez se vuelve más complicada la historia y tienes razón en varias cosas…. Como la laptop….. Con lo de Sango y Miroku ya falta poco para que las cosas se arreglen… Gracias de nuevo por leer este fanfiction… Y tus ideas no están del todo mal…. No te preocupes puedo tardar pero igual seguiré actualizando hasta el final…. Bye.

**ashtraycisa**: Sorry por la demora y gracias por tu review, disculpa por emocionarte tanto al creer que ocurrió lo que tanto esperan y los interrumpen… Al menos ya arreglaron una parte de sus malos entendidos y las he dejado con pedida de mano espero que compense en algo…. Gracias de nuevo, espero que continúes leyendo. Bye.

**Marlene Vasquez**** :** En si Naraku se merece eso y muchas cosas más por las cosas que ha hecho, por lo que no te preocupes va a sufrir… Y tienes toda la razón al decir que el par son bastante orgullosos y Kag en verdad piensa que el esta con Kagura haciendo esa clase de negocios pero la verdad es que no pasa nada de eso… Si se comunica con Sesshoumaru es para conseguir más pruebas para acabar con Naraku. Kagura es la esposa de Naraku y a la vez la prima de Sesshoumaru. Pero Kagura nunca quiso a Naraku, él la forzó a casarse con ella porque era la hija del anterior jefe de los yakusa. Gracias por tu review y sorry por la demora, bye.

**alexavenuz:** Gracias por tu review… Es verdad que ambos no son muy comunicativos entre ellos. Sango se paso de mala pero en si es a causa de Miroku porque él no dijo como sucedieron las cosas en verdad prácticamente lo hizo quedar como el malo de la historia a Sesshoumaru, uno por no herirla con la verdad acerca de cómo era su hermano y segundo porque Miroku era muy mujeriego y Sango le perdono varias, por lo que le advirtió a Miroku que si le mentía una vez más todo se terminaba por eso como que esta más favor de ella, a veces el amor hace que uno se comporte como un tonto… Por lo de la familia…. Digamos que en la forma que se enteren de todo no va a ser muy bonita, digamos que se perdona el pecado pero no el escándalo…. Sé que Inutashio se pasa de sobre protector pero es que digamos que tiene miedo a que le pase algo a Izayoi, por un lado su embarazo es de alto riesgo, y digamos que no puede olvidar que su primera esposa falleció y luego como mencione habrán varios de los otros yakusa que no querrán un heredo en los Taiyo. Gracias de nuevo, bye.

Me despido de ustedes, espero que dejen sus Reviews con sus dudas, sugerencias criticas de todo se acepta….. No se preocupen que actualizare hasta el final así llueva o truene… Por fis en verdad dejen sus Reviews solo faltan 8 para llegar a 100…. Gracias me despido de ustedes hasta el siguiente capitulo no desesperen que tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Bye.

Sorry si hay faltas ortográficas.

bbkid


	21. Capitulo 20: Verdades al descubierto

**Ella no soy yo**

**Capitulo20: Verdades descubiertas**

*** Con Kagome ***

¿Te casarías conmigo? – Me pregunta.

Al oír salir aquellas palabras de sus labios en verdad me emocione, no lo podía creer, hace unas horas cuando fui prácticamente yo la que se lo propuse el me rechazo cosa que me dolió en verdad y ahora en este momento es él quien me lo pide. Sin embargo conozco el motivo por el cual me pide que me case con él, es para poder conseguir la tutela de Sakura, no es porque el sienta lo mismo que siento yo por él, no es porque este enamorado de mí. Simplemente es atracción porque le recuerdo a alguien que quiso mejor dicho amo en el pasado.

Si. – Le digo dándole una sonrisa dulce, no deseo que vea la tristeza que hay dentro de mi. Pone el anillo en mi dedo para luego levantarse y abrazarme.

Gracias. – Me dice. Le respondo el abrazo, al menos de esta forma estaré cerca de él y ya no va estar triste.

No hay de que. No era necesario que me trajeras hasta aquí para pedirlo. – Le digo, sabía que quiso hacer aquello un poco romántico y no se viera tanto como una especie de contrato o favor.

Esperaba que tuvieras un bonito recuerdo de esto. – Me dice sonando dulce.

De acuerdo, entonces fue un lindo detalle de tu parte. Creo que es tiempo que vallamos a descansar. – Le digo, en serio deseaba irme de ahí. A pesar que soy la afortunada que tanto envidiaba, duele.

Si, debes estar cansada fui algo desconsiderado al no pensar en aquello. Yo lo… - Me empieza decir, está nervioso lo puedo ver a leguas, acaso se esta arrepintiendo. Le coloco uno de mis dedos en sus labios.

Esta todo bien, no tienes porque disculparte ni nada. – Le digo, le doy un beso en la mejilla. – Haz sido lo suficientemente tierno y dulce, te aseguro que para mi no es ninguna tortura tener que casarme contigo además se porque lo haces y no tengo problemas con ello. – Saco uno de los chocolates que me invito, le quito la envoltura y se lo pongo en la boca. – Relájate. – Me voy al carro, en cierto punto es verdad que estoy cansada digamos que esta última parte del día ha sido lo más agotador. Hecho un último vistazo al lugar después de todo estoy segura que no lo olvidare.

Al final me quede dormida de camino a casa, él me tuvo que despertar. Continuaba nervioso a pesar me causaba cierta gracia no esperaba verlo de esa manera. Me despedí de él con beso en la mejilla, en si tuve que esquivarlo porque quiso hacerlo en labios pero temí ponerme a llorar, no estaba con muchos ánimos de tener que dar explicaciones. Entre a casa, me quite el anillo que me dio para guardarlo en mi bolsillo antes que apareciera mi mamá.

Hija por fin regresaste, estado toda preocupada. – Me dice.

Disculpa por no llamarte, me quede dormida, recién me desperté cuando me trajeron. – Le digo a mi mamá.

¿Esa chaqueta? – Me pregunta.

Es del tutor de Sakura, me la presto porque comenzó hacer frío. – Le digo subiendo las escaleras.

Ha sido muy amable… ¿Cómo salió la operación de la pequeña Sakura? - Me pregunta.

Ha salido muy bien, por lo que dijo Kouga. Solo hay que esperar a ver como responde. – Le digo.

Espero que todo valla bien para ella, es tan linda y dulce. – Me dice.

Si, estoy segura que pronto la tendrás de nuevo de visita en la casa jugando con Shippo. – Le digo.

Eso espero, hija. Si le pasara algo Shippo va estar muy triste. Se ha hecho muy amiga de ella. – Me dice.

Si. Mamá me voy a descansar… Toma, estos chocolates me los invitaron, espero que te guste. – Le digo dándole unos cuantos a mi mamá.

Gracias… Hace tiempo que no veía estos chocolates. – Me dice.

Si.. Son los mismos que traía el señor Akura, recuerdas. – Le digo.

Si, tienes razón… Gracias hija. Debes de acostarte luces bastante cansada no quiero que te vallas a enfermar por exceso de cansancio. – Me dice.

Si mamá, buenas noches. – Le digo, dirigiéndome a mi habitación.

Al entrar ahí por fin podía terminar de fingir y expresar lo que en verdad sentía , me dolía que él no sintiera lo mismo que yo, que en cierto punto por tratar de ser dulce se forzara hacer cosas que no quisiera hacer. Mire de nuevo aquel anillo, ahora podía observar sus detalles, no me cabía suda que valía una fortuna y hasta ahora no me explico como lo consiguió tan rápido. Tal vez estuvo pensando en la idea de casarse después de todo o fue el anillo que pensaba darle a ella, no vale la pena pensar en eso. Veo que en el interior hay una inscripción en francés "à mon épouse bien-aimée, elle est la lumière de mon cœur » (Para mi amada esposa, ella es la luz de mi corazón) La inscripción que puso es muy bella y lastima tanto.

Debo calmarme, las cosas no están tan mal, por lo menos con lo que va con él. Ahora debo pensar en como se lo diré a mi familia. Souta va dar el grito al cielo, por un lado no sé si decirles el verdadero motivo por el cual lo hago o les digo que en verdad que lo amo en si nos amamos y hemos decidido casarnos. Creo que cualquiera de las opciones que escoja no la van a tomar muy bien. Lo mismo sucedió al principio con Inuyasha y al final lo terminaron aceptando luego que hablo con mis padres. Quizá suceda lo mismo y no me convierta en la paria de la familia Higurashi después de todo no he hecho nada malo.

Doy un último vistazo al anillo, lo guardo en mi joyero para apagar las luces y acostarme a dormir.

*** Con Sesshoumaru***

Hasta ahora no puedo creer que lo hice, admito que lo que me dio valor fue que no me dejaran ver a Sakura y lo que ella hizo para que al menos la viera. En verdad la amo por eso mismo no quería que las cosas surgieran de esta forma ya que parece que fuera forzado. Una parte lo es y a la vez no, estoy seguro que si le decía que la amaba no me creería y como nunca me sentía tan nervioso que a pesar de tratar de hacerlo romántico y dulce, pude notar la tristeza en sus ojos, estoy seguro que en este momento debe estar pensando que no la amo.

Mañana en la mañana hablare con el abogado para que comience con la última apelación está vez hice lo que me pidió sabiendo que la lastimaba a ella, más le vale ganar y quizá hasta le de unas cosas más para conseguir la victoria, Miroku debe aprender de sus errores, porque Sakura está sufriendo demasiado.

Es tarde, no puedo decir mañana porque a fin de cuentas ya es mañana son las cinco de la mañana, a pesar que es domingo y todo el poder judicial esta cerrado, algo hará el abogado. Es cierto hay que ponerle fecha a la boda y hacer todos los preparativos. Pasare por ella más tarde para acordar todas esas cosas espero que se encuentre de mejor ánimo.

Dejo los papeles sobre la mesa, hecho un último vistazo por la ventana. ¿Quién imaginaria que al final terminaría casándome con ella? Ella no se arrepentirá de haber dicho si, estuve tan nervioso pensando que me rechazaría. Luego la molestare porque hasta ahora recuerdo las palabras que me dijo aquella vez en la veterinaria, en que solo cederías ante mí si ambos nos amábamos y con anillo de matrimonio, no simplemente de compromiso. Al imaginar su rostro me río, va estar toda roja. Es hora de acostarme.

Tummm, tummmmmmmmmmmmm, tummmmm.

Suena mi celular, ¿Qué querrá a estas horas?

Aló- Respondo.

Felicidades ya eres de nuevo hermano mayor. – Oigo decir a Inu Tashio, está feliz, lo noto por el tono de voz que tiene.

¿Están bien? – Le digo.

De maravilla, Izayoi está descansando, el pequeño Toshiro fue el primero en nacer pesa 2,900 kgr y la pequeña Yuuki es hermosa peso 2,800kgr, ambos son muy saludables. Te voy a pasar las fotografía a tu celular para que los conozcas. – Me dice emocionado.

Felicidades. Me pregunto si te llamaran padre o abuelo.– Le digo.

Gracioso… Por cierto y cuando me darás la noticia que seré abuelo. Es hora que sientes cabeza y dejes atrás el pasado. – Me dice.

Un niño es mucha responsabilidad para tomarlo a la ligera. – Le digo dándole mi opinión pero a la vez me imaginaba teniendo uno con Kagome, además que a Sakura la considero como una hija, tendría un hermanito o hermanita… Que hago pensando en eso.

Te preocupas demasiado, estoy seguro que serás un gran padre, no he sido el mejor ejemplo pero he visto como eres con la hija de Rin. – Me dice.

…. – No le digo nada, me siento apenado y halagado por las palabras de mi padre.

Teobaldo hizo un buen trabajo…. Estoy orgulloso de ti. – Me dice.

Gracias. Espero verlos pronto. – Le digo.

Claro, ¿Cuándo vendrás a visitarnos? – Me dice, genial de tan buen humor esta que me ha invitado a visitarlo.

No lo sé. – Le digo, debo aprovechar ahora para decirle de la boda. – Quizá vengan ustedes primero para mi boda. – Le digo.

¿Boda? ¿Cómo que te casas? – Genial el buen humor se le fue.

Será dentro de un mes. Siéntete afortunado al ser el primero en enterarse. – Le digo.

¿Quién es la afortunada? La conozco. – Me dice resignado.

Si… Es Kagome Higurashi.

¡¿Ella?!.. Te dije que te ale… Olvídalo es imposible decirte que no hagas algo si al final lo haces…. ¿Cuándo va a ser la boda? - Me pregunta.

Dentro de un mes aproximadamente. – Me dice.

¿Cuándo lo decidieron? – Me pregunta.

Hace un par de horas. – Le digo.

¿Tan pronto? No me digas que en serio voy a ser abuelo. – Me dice.

No…. Te repito que traer un niño al mundo es algo muy serio. – Le digo molesto al creer que me casaba con ella solo por eso.

Oh es por la hija de Rin… dime ¿Estás enamorado de Higurashi? No quiero que lastimes a esa muchacha. – Me dice.

Si estoy enamorado de ella y también es por Sakura lo rápido de la boda. ¿Vendrán? – Le pregunto.

Izayoi querrá venir a toda costa. Así que tienes confirmada nuestra asistencia. Espero que tu si la hagas feliz no como tu hermano. – Me dice.

Lo haré., mándale mis saludos a Izayoi. – Le digo.

Lo haré, chao y cuídate. – Me dice para de ahí colgar.

Cinco minutos después me están llegando las fotos de Toshiro y Yukki. Toshiro era todo un Taiyo iba tener el mismo tono de cabello que nuestro padre y es lógico esperar que tenga los ojos ambarinos. Por otro lado está la pequeña Yukki es idéntica a Toshiro pero en versión femenina. No me esperaba aquello, pensé que tendría el cabello oscuro como Izayoi. A la vez me pregunto como sería si Kagome y yo tuvieras uno, si fuera un niño sería como Toshiro, es clásico de los Taiyo pero si fuera una niña… Me intriga se parecería a ella, una pequeña Kagome revoloteando a mi alrededor o el mini yo, cualquiera de las dos ideas es atractiva, sería encantador.

Doy un suspiro, para que aquello suceda deben pasar muchas cosas entre ellas que Naraku este refundido en la cárcel o incluso muerto lo que suceda primero. No podría exponerlos a semejante peligro, es más cuando se entere que nos casamos va dar el grito al cielo e intentara hacernos daño. Al menos Inu Tashio esta feliz y no ha puesto mayor objeción a mi matrimonio… Esta ha favor de este. Apago las luces y me voy a descansar.

*** Con Kagome ***

Los rayos del sol entran por mi ventana provocando el efecto vampiro en mi, tapar mi cara con la colcha para que no me dé el sol… Quiero seguir durmiendo, tuve el sueño más raro de mi vida, en el que Sesshoumaru me pedía que me casara con él y yo decía si… Debe ser un mal sueño, malo porque no me pedía casarme con él porque me amara sino porque tenía que hacerlo.

Empieza a sonar mi celular con la canción que le puse cuando llamara Sesshoumaru, felizmente él no lo sabe porque más indirecta no podría ser con él… Saco mi brazo entre la colcha y tomo el celular de mi mesa de noche lo que contesto con voz de ultratumba.

Alo ¿Qué sucede? – Le digo.

Continuas durmiendo… Que dormilona resulto ser mi futura esposa. – Me dice burlón… Dejándome de piedra, no fue un mal sueño, lo había hecho y yo le dije que sí… Mamá.

¿Hablas enserio? – Le digo dudando.

Mmm Ya te arrepentiste. – Dice triste. – Lo comprendo no te

No, no lo hago solo que pensé que fue un sueño… Pero no me arrepiento. – Le digo.

¿Segura? Estás a tiempo para hacerlo, todo esto te va traer muchos problemas. – Me dice.

Me estas tratando de desanimar tu porque eres tu, él que se arrepintió. – Le digo.

No, te lo propuse por algo. – Me dice, porque lo necesitas.

De acuerdo… No te preocupes ya me las arreglare. – Le digo.

No estarás sola, tendrás mi apoyo para lo que desees. – Me dice.

Gracias, te soy sincera que lo necesitare. – Le digo ya saliendo de la cama y estirándome.

Salimos a desayunar para ver ciertos detalles. – Me dice.

Bueno… Pero tienes que esperarme, para que me aliste. – Le digo. – Desayunamos en la cafetería de la clínica. – Le digo mientras abro mi joyero viendo aquel anillo.

Si, para saber como está Sakura, de todas formas llame a Kouga, me dice que esta estable y que todavía no despierta, dice que es normal. – Me dice.

Todo va estar bien. Ya te lo dije… Pronto Sakura estará revoloteando en la casa. – Le digo.

Si, mañana mandara al abogado para que apele y de paso ponga una denuncia por incapacidad a esos dos, temporalmente me devolverán la custodia debido a que pusieron en peligro la integridad de Sakura. Lamento tener que hacer esto pero si esto continua así, la más perjudicada en todo va a ser Sakura. – Me dice.

No tienes porque pedirme permiso, comprendo la situación. – Le digo.

Es que como es tu amiga y Miroku es nuestro amigo. – Me dice.

Es una incomoda situación. Pero la salud de Sakura es primero ahora. – Le digo.

Tienes toda la razón. Paso por ti en media hora. – Me dice.

Que sea en una. – Le digo.

De acuerdo. Eres muy demorona aparte de dormilona. – Me dice.

Debo bañarme… Además debo comer aunque sea algo con mi mamá además que me estuvo preguntando por Sakura, le ha tomado mucho cariño. Como suele venir a mi casa. – Le digo.

Mmm… Cuando iré hablar con tu madre sobre la boda debo hacer la pedida de mano. – Me dice.

Preferiría que fuera casi al final… - Le digo, después de todo él no sabe que cuando se enteren es probable que me convierta en la paria de la familia. No iban aceptar de buena gana que me casara con Sesshoumaru ya que en el pasado fue antes el prometido de Kikyo.

Por lo que vas hacer te voy a meter en un gran problema con tu familia ¿verdad? Puedes arrepentirte todavía. – Me dice.

Te dije que si y si es si. Voy a bañarme para estar lista. Bye. – Le digo.

Salut etudiant… ma future épouse. – Me dice.

Salut monsieur. – Le digo, para de ahí colgar.

***Con Sesshoumaru***

Está vez la note con mejor ánimo, tenía miedo de que se arrepintiera, de nuevo me siento como un miserable, por un lado siento que rompí sus ilusiones, estoy seguro que ella soñaba con una boda por amor una declaración de amor de ensueño y no lo que un poco más y se po nía a llorar además ni siquiera me puse a pensar en los problemas que la voy a meter con su familia. No les va agradar nada la noticia, si pude notar el desagrado de su hermano al verme y siendo en ese tiempo amigos quizá con el único apoyo que contamos es con el de Shippo.

Miro el reloj, es hora de partir, les dejo la comida a las bolas de pelos y parto. Ahora ¿Cómo reacciono ante ella? Delo qué hace poco no sabíamos que éramos exactamente, ya que el simplemente amigos entre nosotros ya no era suficiente ahora estamos comprometidos y viendo como se encuentran la boda se realizara dentro de un mes o mes y medio. Porque de pronto me siento así, tan confundido, nervioso e inseguro.

Que otros detalles tengo que hablar con ella, aparte de los de su familia, fecha de la boda, es verdad los invitados, por más que desee algo sencillo y privado debo invitar a los principales socios de la empresa uno que otro cliente importante, entre ellos más o menos habrá unas cincuenta o cien personas. Debo tener pensado detalladamente la lista de invitados tengo que consultarlo con mi abuelo. Por otro lado están los invitados de ella, que serán sus amigos cercanos, familia. Para de ahí hacer la selección de padrinos, iglesia, la recepción. Cosas en verdad engorrosas e irritantes, creo que una parte de ello se lo puedo delegar a Jaken. Antes consultarle si quiere una boda toda pomposa o algo sencillo e intimo.

Tantas vueltas le he dado al asunto que ni cuenta me di que ya me encontraba en la entrada, le doy un timbrazo a su celular y ella sale rápidamente cargando un bolso, vestía un jean unas botas y una chompa de algodón risa vi que recién se colocaba el anillo en su mano, es verdad en su casa no puede estar con el anillo, ella debía decir desde hace tiempo que yo era el Monsieur, se va evitar muchos problemas.

Buenos días, disculpa la demora, pero me estaba olvidando esto y tuve que regresar a mi habitación. – Me dice.

No hay problema, Kagome ¿Tu madre sabe que yo soy el Monsieur? – Le pregunto.

No. Que más da si le digo después total ya se va enterar pronto y digamos que no sé como va a tomar la noticia. – Me dice nerviosa.

No lo sabes o no me quieres decir. – Le digo.

Puede que no le agrade o quien sabe. Al final querrá hablar contigo para conocer tus pretensiones y si eres serio con tu propuesta… Tu solo di que sí y listo. – Me dice.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – Me pregunta.

Olvidas que pase por un momento semejante, con la diferencia que conocían a Inuyasha desde que empezamos a salir como amigos. – Me dice.

¿Crees que será igual que con Inuyasha? Tu hermano se comporto igual. -Le digo.

Mmmmm... Un poco si. Digamos que la fama de mujeriego no ayudaba, tuvo razón al creer que iba ser un juego más en su vida. - Me dice.

Eso piensa también de mi. Te aviso que tu... - No me deja terminar.

Lo nuestro es más un trato y lo que le desagrada es que antes fuimos casi cuñados, un escándalo del cual me convertiré en la comidilla de mi familia porque pensaran que salimos desde antes que fallecieran ellos. - Me dice como si nada.

Te estoy colocando en un gran lío. - Le digo sintiendo mal y culpable.

Es pan del día, cada vez que hay boda crean rumores horribles, que si se casan es porque ella está embarazada, que debe ser una arpía por tener uno como esos, debe ser un gran tonto por dejarse atar... No es novedad. -Me dice.

Cuando me comprometí con Kikyo los únicos en desacuerdo fueron mi padre y abuelo, fue la única vez que se unieron para algo, tu familia no puso objeción. - Le digo recordando esos eventos.

Es que lo que pedía Kikyo se hacía, sea lo que fuera. Era la niña de los ojos de mi padre. Por mi parte todo se tenía que analizar cuidadosamente. – Me dice..

Pero tu no recibías regaños, siempre eras la que se portaba bien. – Le digo recordando las cosas que me decía Kikyo acerca de su hermana menor.

Ambas éramos como el agua y el aceite. Mientras ella era más atrevida y rebelde, se metía constantemente en problemas, llamaban a mis padres de la escuela. La castigaba mi mamá cuando se portaba mal pero en eso llegaba mi padre y le quitaba el castigo si venía de viaje la principal que recibía regalos era ella. Por mi parte no deseaba causar problemas, trataba de esforzarme en la escuela porque si cometía un simple error no existía tanta misericordia. Comprendes… Si deseaba algo debía ahorrar para conseguirlo. Lo mismo fue con los estudios, al ser la menor no alcanzaba el dinero así que, no me quedo de otra que estudiar para entrar a una universidad publica. – Me dice.

Tu historia es muy distinta a lo que ella me decía. – Le digo.

Ella me iba hacer quedar mal, no me sorprende. Por otro lado eso me ayudo hacer más fuerte y conseguir lo que quiero por mi misma. Además gracias eso conocí a mis amigas, además quizá no tendría todo el apoyo de mi familia pero se sentían orgullosos de lo que conseguí y me apoyaban con lo que era tener un lugar donde dormir y comer junto con lo que me faltara para mis estudios, tu sabes copias materiales. Lo que le daba celos a Kikyo es que cuando conseguía algo buenas notas o un reconocimiento mi familia celebraba con una pequeña cena. Por otro lado ella simplemente decía que deseaba y se lo daban sin protestar.. No le importaba gastar más de la cuenta y si hacía algo malo y mi madre la regañaba salía mi padre a defenderla sin importar que. – Me dice.

Valla. – Le digo sorprendido por su relato.

Era algo como Inuyasha con la diferencia que tu padre y su madre salían a favor de él, es comprensible al ser algo así como hijo único. – Me dice.

Sí, comprendo tu punto de vista. Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué salías con él? – Le pregunto si sabía aquello.

Porque era agradable, hacía cosas que me hacían sentir que yo valía mucho para él. Buena al final creo que se canso de mi y prefirió a alguien más como él, arrebatada, decidida y cierto punto más sexy que yo. – Me dice riéndose al final.

Mi medio hermano era un tonto, no debió dejarte por ella. – Le digo.

Sesshoumaru, dime si Kikyo estuviera viva y tuvieras que escoger entre las dos. Te irías con ella. Admítelo. – Me dice.

No, tu me pareces más atractiva y sincera. – Le digo.

No seas mentiroso. Kikyo siempre andaba a la moda, bien vestida toda despampanante. Por mi parte yo ando con mis jeans, si puedo estoy con zapatillas o unas botas. Odio las faldas. Y no uso mucho maquillaje. Trato de utilizar ropa comoda. Mis amigas me fastidian diciendo que parezco pirañita. Aunque admito que me gusta usar ropa de marca. - Me dice.

Y que, eres divertida. En mi vida no me había divertido tanto con alguien, no creí poder pasar un fin de semana en casa jugando video juegos y tratando de hacer trampa o evitar que me las hagan a mi. Si no eres tu es Sakura la tramposa. Hemos pasado buenos momentos juntos, no me arrepiento de haberte elegido como mi futura esposa. – Le digo para que no se sienta menos que Kikyo porque luego de haber conocido a Kagome en verdad hubiese preferido conocerla antes a ella en lugar que a Kikyo.

Gracias por decir eso. – Me dice avergonzada sonrojándose.

Por cierto ¿recuerdas que hablamos cuando fuimos por primera vez a la veterinaria con las bolas de pelos? – Le pregunto, iba a fastidiarla con aquel tema, deseaba ver como se ponía más roja de la vergüenza.

Hablamos de muchas cosas. – Me dice. – No sé a cual te refieres.

Una que tenía que ver con requisitos entre los cuales estaba un anillo de matrimonio. –Le digo.

Eres un enfermo, solo piensas en eso, me das vergüenza. – Me dice.

Entonces me estas diciendo que no estas interesada en ese punto. – Le digo.

*** Con Kagome ***

En verdad como podía ser tan odioso, en lo primero que pensaba era en llevarme a la cama, como podía decirme aquello. Hace un tiempo estamos ambos por dejarnos llevar por la pasión sin embargo si pasara seria simplemente sexo nada más porque a fin de cuentas él lo mucho que siente por mi es cariño o estima… A fin de cuentas lo únicos que haríamos sería satisfacer una necesidad o darnos placer. Pero no habría amor…

….. – No podía contestarle nada en sí, porque una parte mía esta muy dispuesta a dejarse llevar por el deseo y la otra sabe que al final me terminaría lastimando.

Solo jugaba contigo, si pasa pasara no te forzare hacer algo que no desees hacer… Por lo demás no tendremos que preocuparnos serás mi esposa. – Me dice.

Como tal deberé cumplir mi papel en todo lo que respecta. ¿cierto? – Le digo irritada, porque eso es lo que me estaba diciendo.

No, no quiero que lo veas como un deber ni nada. No pienso obligarte hacer nada, si mencione este tema es por lo sucedido las otras veces o lo haz olvidado. Además si en ese momento llegábamos más lejos y me pedías que me detuviera lo hubiese hecho. No quiero perderte. Aprendí mi lección aquella noche… - Me dice muy serio. – Me importas más de lo que piensas. Kagome.

No me di cuenta del paso tiempo mientras hablábamos, ya habíamos llegado a la clínica y se había estacionado. Se acerca a mi rostro para de ahí darme un beso suave, le correspondo porque después de todo me encanta el sabor de sus labios para de ahí separarse.

Hay que ir a ver como esta Sakura. – Me dice.

El resto del domingo lo pasamos tranquilamente en la clínica nos cruzamos con Sango y Miroku pero solo nos saludamos no dijimos más. Tampoco pudimos ver Sakura sin embargo pudimos averiguar como estaba. Continua estable pero no habían muchas mejorías, esto preocupaba a Sesshoumaru, por lo que me comento Sakura ya debía haber despertado, al menos la fiebre había cedido pero la neumonía no había retrocedido mucho, por no querer sobrecargar sus pulmones ahora ella se encontraba conectada a un respirador artificial, su condición es grave.

Al terminar el día habíamos acordado muchas cosas acerca de la boda la cual íbamos a tratar de hacerla lo más sencilla y privada posible junto con una pequeña recepción esta se realizara dentro de un mes y los detalles acerca de la organización estaría a cargo del cara de sapo. Lo más complicado del asunto fue acordar el día que hablaría con mi madre, va ser dos días después del cumpleaños de Kikyo, una semana antes de la boda. Por último decidimos que el padrino sería Bito y la madrina mi amiga Tomoko.

Son las diez de la noche y el cansancio esta haciendo efecto en nosotros además que ya nos están botando al no ser parientes de Sakura no podemos quedarnos así queramos. Salimos y el me lleva de vuelta a casa.

Bonne nuit, Monsieur. – Le digo.

Bonne nuit. – Me dice cuando estoy por salir. – Kagome. – Me giro y el me besa de nuevo por sorpresa.

Me estás tentando con tu oferta…. – Le digo en forma burlona.

No es por deber que lo hagas. – Me dice serio.

Lo pensare… Además recuerda que no solo era matrimonio teníamos que amarnos los dos. – Le digo, recordando aquella tarde sin pensar que yo me estaba enamorando de él en aquel momento.

Yo te… - Iba decirlo solo para complacerme, coloco mi dedo en sus labios.

No digas algo que no sientes. – Le digo seria. – Detesto que jueguen conmigo. Además para toda regla existen excepciones… Las otras veces fue el deseo lo que nos impulso ir más lejos… Bonne nuit. Y no digas más. – Le digo para salir de ahí.

No podía seguir estar cerca de él conteniéndome, tenía que tocar ese punto sensible del asunto. Creí que aquello se vería más adelante pero no el tenía que aclararlo, de seguro tiene que ver con su condenado ego de macho. Por un lado eso no me importa a pesar de todo lo amo. Estoy como esa imagen de facebook en la que una chica se enamora de un cactus y la lastima, estoy igual… En verdad fue la decisión correcta. Cierro la puerta trás de mí sentí el rechinar de las llantas, se molesto. Por que lo hace, la que tiene que estar molesta soy yo.

Hija, por fin llegaste… - Oigo decir a mi mamá.

Mamá. Buenas noches. – Le digo.

Me alegra que estés en casa, toma te llego este sobre, por lo visto llego ayer, recién hoy vi el buzón y lo encontré. – Me dice entregándome un bonito sobre blanco con unos detalles de azul con rojo.

Gracias mamá- Le digo.

De nada, de que es. Dice algo de la universidad de Cambridge. ¿Piensas viajar hija? – Me pregunta.

No… Solo son unos informes que pedí me mandaran. Tu sabes cosas que puedes pedir por internet. – Le miento, después de todo me habían aceptado en dar la beca y si le decía a mi madre se alegraría y luego se decepcionaría al ver que la dejaba de nuevo por casarme con alguien y peor sería su reacción si conociera a su nuevo yerno.

Ah bueno. Me voy a descansar, tu ve a dormir que mañana tienes trabajo. – Me dice.

Buenas noche mamá- Le digo.

Entro a mi habitación y dejo el sobre dentro del cajón de mi escritorio. Nadie se atreverá a buscarlo ahí.

*** Días después ***

Han pasado días desde aquello y las cosas han cambiado por no decir mejorado en cierto punto, Sesshoumaru consiguió una orden temporal para tener la tutela de Sakura ya que Sango y Miroku habían puesto la integridad física de Sakura en riesgo. Debido que durante su cuidado ella escapo de casa y si le sumamos que estos incidentes han empeorado el estado de su corazón.

Sakura continua en cuidados intensivos, Kouga nos dijo que lo mejor para ella es mantenerla en coma para que poco a poco su cuerpo se valla recuperando y ver como evoluciona no está seguro si ella necesitara otra operación. Como está estable la han pasado a una habitación donde podemos estar con ella. Cuando estoy con ella le cuento historias o de lo que está sucediendo además de darle ánimos para que se recupere y sea la niña de las flores en la boda.

Si estuviera despierta ella hubiese sido la primera en festejar además de estar alistando todo, si todo sale bien y Sesshoumaru consigue su tutela ambos hemos decidido realizar los tramites para adoptar a Sakura para que ella se convierta en nuestra hija. Sesshoumaru tiene mucha esperanza en que ganemos el juicio, a fin de cuentas esta haciendo lo que le indico el abogado además de incluir ciertos documentos junto a testigos a su favor entre Miroku, después de todo el fue uno de los policías a cargo de la investigación de la muerte de Rin. Rin… Bueno para que Sesshoumaru se enamorara de ella y fuera la madre de Sakura debió ser una gran mujer, tal vez hasta me caería bien. (Doy un suspiro).

Toc, toc, toc

Adelante. - Digo

Mi bella bambina, que alegría verte. Toma esto. Te lo envía Sesshoumaru. – Me dice Bito tomándome por sorpresa.

Gracias, Bito. No te hubieras molestado. – Le digo tomando la caja que contenía un sándwich de pollo junto con un rico cappuccino.

No es molestia, además ustedes dos parecen los padres de esa niña. Miroku no puede dejar su trabajo es comprensible y Tu amiga por lo visto anda con las misma ¿Cierto? – Me dice.

Sango es periodista y ha pedido demasiados permisos, le han advertido que si continua faltando la van a despedir. – Le digo contándole la situación de Sango.

Mmmm ..- Me dice.

Queramos o no Sesshoumaru es mi jefe, por lo que es permisivo aunque debo cumplir mis horarios de clase, así que nos hemos turnado. Él se quedara en las mañanas y yo en las tardes y Sango regresa en la noche cuando ya debo partir a clases. – Le digo.

¿A pesar de todo la deja ver Sakura? – Me pregunta.

Necesitamos que alguien cuide de Sakura mientras no estamos. Tu trabajas… Jaken esta saturado con los preparativos de la boda. Tu hermana Marina esta resentida. – Le respondo.

Es verdad. Con lo de la boda ustedes están muy saturados, Ya era hora que ustedes sentaran cabeza. – Me dice entono burlón.

Si lo estamos haciendo es por Sakura. – Le digo.

Es verdad que Sesshoumaru quiere a Sakura como si fuera su hija. Pero para que te pida matrimonio siente algo muy fuerte por ti, él no es de los que lo haría por simple conveniencia. – Me dice.

Bito si te digo que él no me ama es por Rin ¿El la ama? – Le digo.

¿Qué sabes de Rin? Kagome – Me pregunta.

¿Ella se parecía a mi? – Le contesto con una pregunta.

¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Me dice.

Respóndeme tu ¿Me parezco a ella? – Le digo con cierto nudo en la garganta.

¿Por qué lo preguntas? Dime y te responderé. – Me dice Bito

Sakura cuando delira me dice mamá- Le digo.

Cuando su madre murió ella solo era una bebe, dudo que la recuerde. Es la fiebre… - Me dice.

Jajajaja Suenas igual a él. Dime la verdad, hasta Sesshoumaru me confundió con ella. – Le digo.

… Debes pedirle a él las explicaciones. – Me dice.

No me las dirá, evadirá el tema, tu eres mi amigo, dime la verdad, que por lo visto es más que evidente. – Le digo.

Antes dime como fue que te confundió. – Me dice.

Curioso. – Le digo.

¿Quién habla? La gata curiosa número uno. Jajajaja. – Me dice.

Se declaro para luego decir Rin, ahora dime. – Le digo.

Si que metió las cuatro patas… Antes que nada debes saber que Rin fue la prometida de Sesshoumaru. – Me dice, lo veo sorprendida.

Su prometida, él estuvo comprometido con alguien antes que Kikyo- Digo sorprendida.

Si pero las cosas no son como te lo imaginas ha ambos los comprometieron cuando solo eran unos niños por no decir bebes… Por lo que al principio comenzó como deber cambio cuando se conocieron, por lo que sé era muy amable con él, Sesshoumaru se fue enamorando de ella pero por cuestiones de estudio se separan. Tenían comunicación sin embargo conoces a Sesshoumaru que tan frío puede ser y expresivo por lo que cuando una de las veces que regreso a Japón descubre que Rin estaba enamorada de otra hombre pero que tenía miedo de romper el compromiso… Sesshoumaru es quién lo rompe enfrentándose a su padre y a todos los demás involucrados en él asunto y de decirle cosas horribles a Rin para romper el compromiso… - Me dice.

¿Por qué lo hizo si él la amaba? – Le pregunto no comprendiendo del todo sus acciones.

Kagome, tu haz visto como la relación de sus padres marco mucho a Sesshoumaru. Es típico de él escuchar que no forzaría a una mujer a casarse a un matrimonio sin amor solo por interés.– Me dice.

Es cierto. Dice aquello pero luego lo hace. – Le digo.

¿Le haz preguntado? – Me dice.

No pero me mentiría- Le digo.

Tu crees que lo hace y por lo visto digan lo que digan seguirás pensando igual- Me dice Bito.

…. ¿Cómo era ella? – Le pregunto para dejar un poco de lado eso de que Sesshoumaru siente algo por mi.

Físicamente son similares, aquí hay una fotografía cuando éramos niños. – Me dice mostrando una foto que estaba en su celular. – La tengo porque en esa foto Marina no sé ve bien, fíjate que le falta un diente. Jejejejeje.

Y la tienes en el facebook, eres un hermano muy malvado.- Le digo.

Desde pequeña era fastidiosa, andaba pegada a Sesshoumaru , este de aquí es él la niña chimuela a su derecha es Marina y la de su izquierda es Rin. Él de mirada asesina es Bruno él prometido, novio y futuro esposo de Marina, le vas a caer bien por fin le quitaras de encima a Sesshoumaru. – Me dice.

Ni que andará Sesshoumaru tras de Marina. – Digo algo celosa aquella idea es horrible de que Sesshoumaru ande tras Marina.

Es al revés, pero viendo que ya esta casado dejara de acosarlo y se ira feliz con Bruno. – Me dice.

Si está con Bruno que anda haciendo detrás de Sesshoumaru. – Le digo no entendiéndola.

Marina a fin de cuentas ella a quien quiere es a Bruno. Sesshoumaru solo es un capricho todo porque la rechazo cuando eran niños es la hermana molesta del grupo. Comprendes. No tienes porque ponerte celosa.– Me dice.

No ando celosa. – Le digo. – Echándole otro vistazo a la foto, mirando detenidamente a Rin, a esa edad tenía el cabello largo igual que ella aunque no tenía aquella coleta al costado solía ponerme una vincha o mi madre me hacia cola o media cola. Cuando llegaban visitas tenía que comparte bien como toda una niña buena. Pero también podría notar el parecido que teníamos.

En esa fotografía teníamos diez años. – Me dice. Note un par de niñas rubias que estaban en la foto.

¿Ellas quienes son? – Le pregunto.

Recuerdas a Christina, es ella y la otra niña era Sofía. Mi esposa. – Me dice.

¿Tu eres casado? – Le digo sorprendida.

Viudo para ser exacto… Larga historia. Por eso mismo te digo que te des cuenta de lo que sientes. Luego será demasiado tarde Kagome. – Me dice tomando un sorbo de café que tenía en sus manos.

…. – No sabía que decir.

Te pareces a ella en muchas cosas, estoy seguro que al principio él no se dio cuenta sin embargo a la vez son muy diferentes. No al extremo de ser lo opuesto porque para opuestos estaba tu hermana, te soy sincero ella no era santa de mi devoción. Tu en cambio eres como el punto medio. Tu sueles enfrentarte a él te atreves a decirle no, Rin por otro lado aceptaba, era mucho más sumisa, su padre la educo de esa manera por lo que a veces era demasiado incauta e inocente. Tu eres de las que le llevas la contra y a veces hasta perder los papeles provocando que haga cosas que no hace por no decir casi nunca. Rin tenía el poder de que si le pedía a Sesshoumaru lo que sea él la complacería sin importar que pero nunca lo uso ya que no sabía que lo tenía. Tu tienes un poder semejante junto con el de hacer que en verdad sea feliz se divierta participe de aquello y no sea un simple espectador. Comprendes. El te ama a ti. – Me dice Bito.

No digas tonterías… Eso me lastima… a fin de cuentas al final siempre me comparaba con alguien… era el reemplazo de ella. – Le digo.

El te ama, enserio. Sé lo que es el amor cuando lo veo. A veces nos cegamos, Kagome no lo hagas tu. – Le digo.

Tu sabes que lo amo, al final después de todo estaré a su lado. – Le digo.

Quizá lo único bueno aquí es que te diste cuenta y solo queda esperar a que te des cuenta de lo otro. – Me dice.

Olvidar que dijo te amo… Rin. – Va a ser muy fácil. – Le digo con sarcasmo. Estaba ebrio cierto .- Me dice.

Los borrachos dicen la verdad al igual que los niños. – Le digo.

Menos los borracho muy imaginativos junto con los niños… Además no sabes que piensa . No se lo piensas preguntar. – Me dice.

Cof, cof, cof, cof cof…. – Oímos toser a Sakura.

Llama al doctor Bito. – Le digo, mientras me acerco a la cama. – Tranquila Sakura, con calma, ya vienen el doctor. – Le digo.

Ella asiente con su cabeza y me hace señas con su mano que le molesta la garganta.

No tardo en aparecer el doctor la reviso, en ese periodo nos pidió que saliéramos un momento el cual aproveche para llamar a Sesshoumaru y darle la buena noticia que Sakura despertó. Luego de unos quince minutos Sesshoumaru apareció. Justo recién cuando salía el doctor a decirnos que Sakura se encontraba mucho mejor de lo que esperaba y que incluso si seguía mejorando como hasta ahora podían darle el alta pronto.

El resto del día ambos nos quedamos con ella, en la noche salimos un momento porque Sango deseaba verla pero le advertimos que no incomodara a Sakura con sus comentarios. Los problemas que tenía que los arreglara con nosotros que dejara a Sakura de lado. Después de todo el juicio sería en dentro de dos días, se presentaran testigos. Sango me ha puesto como uno de ellos por lo que a pesar que Sesshoumaru no desea que este presente, lo estaré. Incluso su abogado lo recomendó, por lo visto este juicio va estar muy cargado diferente secretos que él no deseaba que me entere, me da cierto temor.

La puerta se abre de improviso es Sango, nos saludamos de forma cordial como se acordó, para de ahí decirme que Sesshoumaru me esperaba afuera. Lo veo esta pensativo y comiendo chocolate. Estos días come más de la cuenta y en cierto punto me agrada, sus besos saben deliciosos aunque me preocupa porque se que no esta bien. Me acerco y le doy un suave beso como saludo, él como siempre me corresponde. Después de todo la atracción que sentíamos no la podíamos negar.

Nos vamos, se va hacer tarde. – Le digo.

Hoy no iremos, necesito hablar contigo. – Me dice.

¿Sobre qué? – Le pregunto.

No seas impaciente pronto te vas enterar. – Me dice empezando a caminar.

Fuimos en su coche sin decir nada, estoy intrigada por lo que quiera decirme, me pregunto si será bueno o malo. Al ver el camino me doy cuenta que estamos en mismo sitio de la vez pasada. Se detiene y sale del coche. No sé de donde saca un cigarrillo, poniéndose a fumar, se ve muy bien sexi y varonil sin embargo es un horrible habito voy donde él para quitárselo y tirarlo al suelo.

¿Qué haces?– Me ve molesto.

Eso de fumar es un horrible vicio, lo detesto. – Le digo, me ve fijamente y da un suspiro.

No lo volveré hacer. – Me dice.

¿Por qué estamos de nuevo aquí? – Le pregunto.

En menos de dos días será el juicio y antes que te enteres de otra forma cosas que no quisiera que supieras mejor te lo digo yo. – Me dice.

¿Qué clase de cosas? – Le digo intrigada-

Kagome, tu sabes quien es Naraku Onigumo en Japón, Porque es tan poderoso. – Me dice.

Por que tiene muchas empresas en los distintos rubros comerciales junto a muchas conexiones. – Le digo, lo que hasta ese momento conocía o siempre me dijeron.

Es verdad lo que dices pero él también es el jefe de la mafia Yakusa es ese el motivo por el cual es tan poderoso y Miroku anda tras él. – Me dice.

Enserio. – Me sorprendió y puso la piel de gallina al conocer quien era Naraku en verdad.

Los Taiyo al ser una familia importante de Japón queramos o no tenemos nexos con los Yakusa. – Me dice.

¿Qué? – Le dije más sorprendida y asustada, él trabajaba para Naraku e Inuyasha también lo hizo. Acaso pensaba llevarme con él, creo que leyó lo que pensaba y tomo mi mano para que no escapara de él.

Yo no tengo nexos con él y así los tuviera en la vida te llevaría con ese desgraciado. – Me dice.

Si es así porque me lo dice… Tu eres un Yakusa al igual que él. – Le digo

Jajajaja… Kagome, por mis raíces no puedo ser miembro. Mi madre no era japonesa y la única oportunidad que tuve la tire al tacho de basura. – Me dice.

Entonces, no eres uno de los hombres de Naraku. – Le digo.

No, además los Taiyo junto a otras familias no aceptamos a Naraku como jefe sin embargo queramos o no deben tener ciertos negocios si no desean poner a sus familias en peligro… Si te digo esto es para que comprendas lo siguiente que te voy a decir. – Me dice.

¿Qué cosa? – Le digo, el suelta mi mano.

Rin, la madre de Sakura estuvo comprometida conmigo. – Le digo, la veo fijamente. – No es lo que imaginas, nuestros padres arreglaron el compromiso para yo tener un puesto en los Yakusa pero cuando llego el momento de reafirmar el compromiso lo rompí porque ella estaba enamorada del padre de Sakura. Tiempo después me llamo para pedirme un favor, era el de hacerme cargo de Sakura porque pensaba que su esposo la iba a dar como pago de sus deudas de apuesta. Le dije que dejara todo que la ayudaría, acepto pero esa noche para alistar sus cosas y no llamar la atención se quedo, su esposo llego para dar a Sakura como parte del pago del dinero de las apuestas. – Me dice.

Que desgraciado, no puedo creer que Kohaku hiciera algo así. – Le digo.

Kohaku se metió en las drogas y el juego, las deudas lo abrumaban y Naraku era la persona a quien debía. Por lo que los planes que tenía para Sakura no eran buenos. – Me dice.

¿Qué sucedió? – Le pregunto.

Rin defendió a su hija con su vida, logro llamarme para pedirme ayuda pero cuando llegue era tarde. Kohaku se suicido en la sala cuando las busque a ellas vi que Rin protegió a Sakura con su cuerpo de las acuchilladas que le dio su esposo y Sakura estaba llorando bañada en la sangre de su madre.- Me dice.

Por eso ella te dejo su custodia. – Le digo.

Creyó que estaría a salvo conmigo pero Naraku no estuvo satisfecho con la muerte de ambos quería a Sakura por lo cual tuvimos que ocultarla de Sango y decir que murió, además en aquel tiempo creímos conveniente que Sakura estuviera a cargo de su familia paterna. – Me dice.

Luego de lo que hizo Kohaku es comprensible. – Le digo.

Habrán más detalles que te enteraras en el juicio pero lo que te he dicho es lo principal… - Me dice.

¿Cómo cuales?- Le pregunto.

No lo sé… A pesar de todo ¿Quieres seguir con esto? – Me pregunta.

Si. – Le contesto tentada de preguntar ¿qué sentía por Rin? Pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo.

Bueno entonces te parece ir a comer un helado mientras esperamos que llegue la hora que vuelvas a casa. –Me dice.

Si…. Helado. – Le digo emocionada…. Para luego sentirme avergonzada por mi reacción. – Si, gracias.

Jajajajaja. Iremos. – Me dice riéndose levemente. Le doy una sonrisa y nos fuimos a comer el helado.

***Con Sesshoumaru ***

Hoy comienza la parte del juicio en el que ambas partes dirán sus alegatos e incluso Sakura dará su preferencia de con quien se quiere quedar. De acuerdo a lo que ha se acordó con el abogado vamos a llamar como nuestro primer testigo a Miroku, me va odiar por esto pero es necesario que sepa gran parte de la verdad porque si esto continua la que va salir lastimada va ser Sakura e incluso la relación con su esposa se verá afectada después si no se dice nada. A la vez me preocupa como reaccione Kagome, después de todo ella será la siguiente en ser llamada y no sé en si para que será. De seguro tiene algo que ver con el compromiso. Por ahora Sakura se quedara en casa no es recomendable exponerla de esa manera.

Ya llegue al juzgado en la entrada esta Kagome vistiendo un traje de sastre color negro que esta compuesto por una falda luce hermosa. Me acerco a ella y la saludo.

Bonne jour, ¡Hace mucho qué llegaste? – Le pregunto.

Hace un momento, pensé que llegaría tarde tuve que tomar taxi. – Me dice.

Me hubieras llamado y pasaba por ti. – Le digo, ingresando al juzgado.

No deseaba que llegaras tarde, es importante que tu estas puntual. – Le digo.

Si, pero es peligroso tomar taxi. – Le digo recordando las noticias acerca del taxista violador que ronda por las calles y que hasta ahora no lo atrapan es el colmo.

Por favor señores guarden silencio, que el juicio va a comenzar. – Dice el secretario.

El juez hace acto de presencia, todos nos levantamos para de ahí tomar asiento. El comienzo del juicio es aburrido y monótono no pasa nada fuera de lo común, a fin de cuentas es de esperarse que la parte de Sango llamara a Miroku como testigo él cual como buen esposo cataloga a su mujer como una excelente tutora capaz de hacerse cargo de Sakura. Ahora es el turno de mi abogado.

Señor Kasami Miroku, recuerda que todo lo que diga tiene que ser la verdad y nada más que la verdad, esta bajo juramento.. – Le dice mi abogado.

Claro que lo recuerdo. – Le responde.

Usted conocía a la pareja de esposos Takamura. ¿Desde cuándo? – Le pregunta.

Si los conocía, en especial a la señora Rin Takamura desde niños. - Responde.

¿Tenían una relación muy intima de amistad? – Le pregunta.

De niños jugábamos e íbamos a la misma escuela aunque ella era mayor, al ir creciendo nos distanciamos. – Contesta.

¿Eso que quiere decir? – Le pregunta.

Qué cuando dejo la escuela dejamos de tener contacto. – Le dice.

¿Hasta cuándo?. – Le pregunta.

No le vemos la relación que tenga con el caso. – Dice su abogado.

Su señoría ya vamos a llegar al punto. – Le dice mi abogado.

Conteste la pregunta, señor Kasami. – Le dice el juez.

Hasta el día que me designaron el caso de homicidio y suicidio en la casa de los Takamura. – Dice él.

¿Nos diría quién fue el que cometió el apto de homicidio y suicidio? – Le dice mi abogado.

El señor Takamura mato a su esposa y luego se suicido. – Trato de ser cortante. Vi el rostro de su esposa que se tapaba la boca.

¿Se averiguo el motivo del homicidio? – Le pregunta.

Su señoría ese es un caso aparte al nuestro. – Dice su abogado.

El caso está cerrado su señoría por lo cual no hay ningún problema en hablar sobre él. – Dice mi abogado.

Responda señor Kasami. – Dice el juez.

El señor Takamura estaba envuelto en deudas de juegos de casino, en especial en el casino de Shikon, uno de los principales que maneja la mafia además de tener un serio problema con las drogas, la cocaína, heroína y éxtasis. Su deuda se hizo tan grande que llevo a la familia de los Takamura y Sonomori prácticamente a la bancarrota. Por lo menos lo que pertenecía a la fallecida Señora Takamura, además que le era insuficiente el dinero que traía su esposa a la casa. El dueño del casino le ofreció un trato para saldar parte de su deuda que era entregar a su hija Sakura Takamura, la señora Takamura se negó llamo al señor Taiyo para que la ayudara pero cuando llego era demasiado tarde, Kohaku Takamura yacía muerto en la sala y la señora Rin Takamura estaba muerta en la habitación de su hija, ella la protegió con su cuerpo de las cuchilladas que le dio su esposo. – Conto.

Es verdad que la señora Takamura temía por su seguridad por la cual hizo todos los tramites con ayuda del señor Inuyasha Taiyo para entregarle la tutela al señor Sesshoumaru Taiyo en caso que le sucediera algo. – Le dice mi abogado.

Es verdad. – Responde.

¿Puede decirnos porque tuvo que verse forzado a darle la custodia al señor Totosai Sonomori que es el abuelo de la niña? – Le dice mi abogado.

A pesar que el señor Kohaku Takamura falleció su deuda estaba vigente y exigían el pago de su deuda que era la niño, se tuvo que ocultar a la niña, poniéndola en el programa de protección a testigos y darla a su abuelo, se creyó lo más en aquel momento. Luego al enfermarse el señor Sonomori se le devolvió la tutela al señor Taiyo con la condición que la diera a la familia Takamura. – Dice al final.

Pero debido a la circunstancias que sucedieron los hechos no debería permitirse, en Japón no está permitido dar la tutela de los niños a la familia del padre homicida a menos que se compruebe que haya sido en defensa propia. Por lo cual la tutela debería de recaer en la Familia Sonomori pero el señor al no estar en condiciones se la entrego al señor Taiyo. ¿Verdad? – Le dice.

Si. – Dice a regañadientes.

El señor Sonomori, estuvo de acuerdo ya que no pensaba dársela a la familia que le quito a su única hija. –Dice mi abogado con voz sufrida.- Incluso tenemos una carta escrita por el señor Sonomori, de su puño y letra además de ser corroborada por un notaria en el cual le entrega la tutela de la niña al señor Sesshoumaru Taiyo, no a la señora Sango Kasami. -Dice mostrando la carta. - Es todo su señoría, no hay más preguntas.

Ahora llamamos al estrado al señor Sesshoumaru Taiyo. - Dice el abogado de Miroku. Voy al estrado, hago mi juramento y tomo asiento.

Señor Taiyo ¡Desde cuándo conocía la difunta señora Rin Takamura? – Me pregunta el abogado de Sango.

Desde que ella tenía dos años y yo tres. – Le respondo.

Se conocían desde muy pequeños, ¿Porqué? ¿qué relación tenían?

Si la conocía fue porque era la hija de uno de los amigos de mi padre. Al tener una edad similar la traían a jugar a mi casa. – Le contesto. – Éramos niños y no entendíamos las cosas de adultos.

¿Es verdad que los comprometieron desde niños? – Me pregunta.

SI. – Respondo.

¿Por qué se rompió el compromiso? – Me pregunta.

Lo rompí, por cuestión de principios. – Contesto.

¿Cuáles principios? - Pregunta.

La difunta Rin Takamura estaba enamorada de otra persona, por lo tanto era injusto para ambos estar en un matrimonio sin amor el cual fue arreglado por nuestros padres. Recalco que él que rompió el compromiso fui yo y no ella. – Respondo.

¿Usted estuvo enamorado de ella? – Me pregunta.

No veo el porqué de contestar una pregunta personal. – Digo molesto.

Es relevante para el caso, su señoría. – Dice su abogado.

Más le vale abogado, conteste señor Taiyo. – Me dice.

Si estuve enamorado de ella y si trata de insinuar que fui yo que cometió aquellos crimines por celos se puede verificar de acuerdo al registro forense se encontró como culpable al señor Kohaku Takamura. – Respondo.

Ven la forma en que se expresa del señor Kohaku Takamura, ¿Cómo es posible que este hombre acepte a la hija de la persona que le quito tanto? – Dice su abogado.

Por el simple hecho que los niños no deben pagar por los actos de sus padres. – Contesto.

Es todo su señoría. – Dice el abogado.

Señor Taiyo, Durante cuanto tiempo pudo mantener la tutela de la niña hasta que le obligaran a darla a su familia materna. – Me pregunta mi abogado.

Un año, durante el cual los gastos médicos, debido a problemas físicos y psicológicos tuvieron que ser costeados por mi, con el único fin de velar por su bienestar. – Digo.

Nos podría decir en que consistieron los problemas físicos de la niña- Dice mi abogado.

Debido a que Sakura fue prematura presento ciertos problemas cardiacos los cuales durante su primer año de vida no fueron atendidos correctamente debido a la falta de recursos de su familia, estos empeoraron y tuvo que ser necesario una intervención quirúrgica., por otro lado están las terapias psicológicas a las cuales tuvo que asistir debido a que presencio la muerte de sus padres. Si lo hice fue por el gran aprecio que le tuve a su madre, a ella le hice una promesa y debía cumplirla.- Digo

*** Con Kagome ***

Escuche todo lo que dijo, en si no había nada nuevo que no me hubiese dicho o me enterara por Bito. Ahora me llaman a mi, que flojera, no estoy con muchas ganas de hablar después de todo esta vez lo escucho decir en sus cinco sentidos que estuvo enamorado de Rin y segundo que le tiene un gran aprecio, malditos celos. Hago el juramento y tomo asiento.

Señorita Kagome Higurashi, ¿Es cierto que esta comprometida con el señor Sesshoumaru Taiyo? - Me pregunta el abogado de Sango.

Si. – Respondo.

¿Desde cuando salen? - Pregunta.

Mmm… Hace más de un año. – Digo sacando las cuentas.

¿Cómo lo conoció? – Pregunta.

No veo lo relevante del asunto – Sigo.

Objeción. – Dice el abogado de Sesshoumaru.

Ha lugar… - Dice el juez.

¿Ustedes iban a comprometerse desde antes o ha sido por las circunstancias? – Me pregunta.

Puedo decir la situación ya que en sí el futuro lo desconozco, sin embargo ambos queremos a Sakura como si fuera nuestra hija. Cuando ha estado internada nos hemos turnado para no descuidarla. – Digo.

Podemos decir que ha sido por interés. – Dice el abogado.

No… Ambos tenemos sentimientos hacia el otro. Si no sintiera nada por él no me hubiera aceptado.- Digo porque por mi parte así era. Veo a Sango, mirándome ofendida mientras Miroku y Sesshoumaru lucen sorprendido cosa que provoca que me avergüence.

Entonces podemos afirmar que la niña Sakura Sonomori, no es un obstáculo en su relación. – Dice el abogado de Sango.

Ambos queremos a Sakura. – Digo firmemente.

Una pregunta más ¿Usted estuvo comprometida con el medio hermano del señor Taiyo? – Pregunto.

SI, pero.. – No me deja terminar la respuesta.

Solo debe abstenerse a contestar la pregunta.- Dice el abogado. – Es todo por el momento. – Dice el abogado, que desgraciado de seguro lo hace por hacerme quedar mal.

Señorita Higurashi, Digamos porque no sé consolido el compromiso con el medio hermano del señor Taiyo. – Dice el abogado de Sesshoumaru.

Protesto su señoría, ese no es un tema relevante aquí. – Dice el abogado de Sango.

Lo es su señoría Ya que se ha puesto en discusión este asunto. – Dice el abogado de Sesshoumaru.

Continúe. – Dice el juez.

Se rompió el compromiso al fallecer él en un accidente junto con mi hermana… Después de un año o poco más de un año por accidente me encontré con Sesshoumaru en el un centro de estudios. Hablamos y fue como poco a poco fue empezando nuestra relación. – Digo.

No comenzó inmediatamente después de la muerte de su prometido. – Dice el abogado.

Como le repito empezó casi después de un año al principio como amigos. – Digo.

¿Usted acepto casarse con él por propia voluntad? – Me pregunta.

Si. – Respondo.

Gracias por su presencia aquí, señorita Higurashi. Es todo su señoría. –Dice el abogado.

Voy y tomo asiento ya en mi sitio a seguir escuchando todo lo que se tenía que decir durante el juicio, si que es largo y hasta algo aburrido unas veces, se repite una y otra vez lo mismo se llaman testigos se muestran pruebas, por hoy termina todo al medio día. Mañana continuara con la presencia de Sakura, no podre estar presente por cuestiones de trabajo.

Al final me voy con Sesshoumaru, volvimos a su departamento para almorzar junto con Sakura pero antes de entra el me detiene y me dice: Gracias por estar hoy presente

No es nada – Le digo avanzando para que no continuara porque estoy segura que iba a preguntar acerca de lo que dije. Me toma del brazo y me gira.

¿Qué sientes por mi? – Me pregunta, lo que deseaba evitar sucede.

Es necesario que responda. – Le digo.

Me gustaría conocerla. – Me dice.

No lo sé sería una buena respuesta sin embargo la verdad es que estoy enamorada de él, por eso es que acepte con la ilusión que quizá con el tiempo me corresponda o simplemente estar a su lado.

Olvídalo. – Me dice para de ahí avanzar, no hablamos más de ello.

*** Con Sesshoumaru***

Hoy es la dichosa misa por el cumpleaños de Kikyo, en cierto punto tengo un mal presentimiento. Como si algo fuera a salir mal. No sé si será respecto a Kagome o a otra cosa. Por más que quiera estar junto a ella no puedo estar a su lado no me quedara de otra que pedirle ayuda a Bito. Al menos él si puede ir sin que digan nada.

Tal vez Naraku intente algo, porque la respuesta del juicio la darán una semana después de la boda, falta tan poco y ni siquiera hemos firmado el prenupcial. Tontería que quiera o no debo firmar. Por un lado mi padre lo ordena, mi abuelo lo ordena y los más odiosos los demás socios de la empresa lo ordenan. Le encargare la elaboración al abogado para firmarlo el martes si creo que estará bien el martes para ir donde el notario y hacer todos aquellos papeleos.

Miro por el ventanal, esta la ciudad oscura con los destellos de las luces de los carros y las calles, veo mi reloj son las 6:30 , la misa ya empezó debe estar a la mitad. Según me comento deberá estar atrapada ahí hasta las nueve, cuando todos los familiares se retiren a sus casas. Voy a mi escritorio y tomo la invitación que me dio advirtiéndome que no fuera.

Flash Back.

Toma, mi madre te la manda. – Me dice entregándome un sobre crema, leo el sobre que dice para Monsieur de la familia Higurashi.

¿Qué es? – Le pregunto

La invitación a la misa que se le dará a Kikyo por su cumpleaños, ni se te ocurra asistir. – Me dice.

¿Por qué? Me ha invitado tu familia. – Le digo para molestarla.

Mi madre no sabe que tu eres el Monsieur, además que accidentalmente se entero que nos vamos a casar aunque no sabe cuando. Quiere conocerte. – Me dice.

En serio ¿Cómo lo descubrió? – Le pregunto intrigado.

El anillo, lo encontró y leyó la inscripción, casi me mata por no contárselo. – Me dice triste.

Le haz dicho que voy a ir a verla el sábado. – Le digo.

Si, te espera emocionada. Luego esperare el sermón de las siete palabras…. Por lo cual ni se te ocurra ir el jueves. – Me dice.

De acuerdo, además tengo trabajo. – Le digo para que se calme.

Bien. – Dice tranquila.

Te dije que le dijeras desde un principio a tu madre, que luego tendrías problemas. – Le digo acercándome a ella sabiendo que esta preocupada por el sábado.

Dime te lo dije si quieres, pero fue lo mejor…. - Me dice.

No te importo lo que dijo tu hermano. – Le digo para reconfortarla.

Yo me las voy apañar, diga lo que digan igual lo haremos. Es su problema si no lo aceptan. – Me dice.

Me acerco y la abrazo, ella hace demasiado, sé que piensa que no importa por como han sucedido las cosas, diga lo diga ahora ella seguirá igual, es demasiado terca y testaruda a veces: Gracias.

Ella se acurruca y me dice: No me vallas a dejar, recuerda que me hiciste prometer que no me separe de tu lado. – Me dice.

No lo haré. – Le digo.

Gracias. – Me dice.

Nos quedamos así un rato, esa tarde hasta que entro Sakura a mi despacho a interrumpirnos y tuvimos que separarnos.

Fin del flash back

Cuándo todo esto termine, le demostrare no solo con palabras lo que siento por ella si no también hechos.

*** Con Kagome ***

Hasta ahora lo único bueno hasta ese tarde fue la misa, las cosas están tranquilas. Aunque no esperaba la presencia de las zorras de las amigas de Kikyo es la primera vez que asisten a una de las misas, pensé que se quemarían al entrar pero por lo visto no fue así. Como siempre me dieron la mirada de desdén, que me importaba.

Durante la recepción los únicos que me hacen compañía son Bito y Shippo al principio mi mamá pensando que Bito era el dichoso monsieur, para de ahí mostrarse decepcionada cuando le dije que Bito solo era un amigo en común que tenía con el mosieur.

Ya solos los dos nos ponemos a hablar un rato tan aburrida está la velada.

Gracias por venir Bito, si no fuera por ti esto sería una tortura. – Le digo.

Me imagino ¿Cómo aguantas estar aquí' – Me pregunta.

Deber, la familia tiene que estar presente, comprendes. – Le digo.

Si. ¿Cómo han pensado decir aquello? – Me pregunta.

Mi mamá sabe lo de eso pero no en si con quien.- Le digo tratando de no decir mucho, las paredes oyen.

¿Cuándo planean hacerlo? – Me pregunta tomando un poco de vino de su copa.

El sábado, me causa tantos nervios. Estoy segura que no lo van a tomar del todo bien. – Le digo melancólica.

¿Quién sabe? Tal vez lo tomen bien. Te preocupas demasiado. – Me dice.

Si fuera quien sea, tal vez. Pero es él. – Le digo.

Mmmm , ¿Qué es lo que podría pasar? – Me pregunta.

Cosas malas de ámbito familiar. – Le digo.

Queridos invitados, les damos gracias por su presencia en este día tan especial. – Escucho a mi madre hablar por el alta voz. – Han sido muy amables y considerados… Estoy segura que mi hija Kikyo se los agradecería. – Todos aplauden ante esto.

Gracias les doy yo también en nombre de mi familia, si hay alguien que desee decir algo en memoria de mi hermana. – Dice Souta.

Veo que se levanta la mano de una de una de las amigas de Kikyo la nueva cabeza del grupo, Tsubaki, esa hipócrita nunca vino ni se acerco a dar su pésame cuando falleció Kikyo creo que ni siquiera fue al funeral ni al velorio. Ahora se hace la muy cercana a la familia. Estoy segura que tiene algo tramado en su retorcida mente.

Gracias señora Higurashi por permitirme dar algunas palabras en memoria de mi querida amiga Kikyo. – Empieza a decir.

¿Quién es ella? – Me pregunta Bito.

Era la mejor amiga de Kikyo y una … te imaginas lo que te digo de primera. No entiendo a que vino. – Le digo.

No debe ser algo bueno. – Me dice.

Ella era tan alegre vivaz, siempre conseguía lo que quería sin importar que, era una mujer muy perseverante…. Cuanto la extraño. A pesar que todos la juzgamos mal por lo que hizo. Quizá no fue la mejor persona pero no somos nadie para juzgar a la gente. ¿Verdad Kagome? – Me dice, genial ahora toda la atención se ha centrado en mi, la miro con desprecio.

Muchas personas no aprobamos las acciones de mi querida amiga y a otras las pusimos como victimas pero a fin de cuentas… Ahora la victima le paga con la misma moneda a su hermana. – Dice… Genial, debí de suponerlo, trabajamos en la misma empresa tenía que enterarse de aquello e iba a soltarlo todo aquí. Ahora empiezan los murmullos todos hablan y me miran feo, entre ellos se encuentra Souta que me lanza una mirada asesina creo que ya sabe a que se refieren pero no imagina la magnitud de la noticia. Trago saliva.

¿De qué hablas Tsubaki? – Le pregunta mi madre.

Acaso no esta enterada señora Higurashi que su hija va a contraer nupcias con Sesshoumaru Taiyo, el que fue prometido de Kikyo. – Soltó la bomba la muy maldita… Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio me miraban con cara de no puede ser, se tapaban la boca por la sorpresa… Oficialmente soy la paria de la familia Higurashi. Mi madre me ve fijamente, no ha asimilado del todo la noticia, Souta se acerca donde ella yo también. Me preocupa su salud, al menos esperaba tener la situación controlada el sábado iba a ser más intimo y no enfrente de todo el mundo. Mi madre desprecia mi ayuda, me ve sigue mirando: ¿Es verdad? – Me pregunta.

Claro que es verdad señora, está ha estado engatusando al Taiyo… Valla usted saber si no salen desde antes que falleciera nuestra amiga. – Dice Tsubaki, echando su veneno.

Mamá es verdad que Sesshoumaru Taiyo y yo nos vamos a casar pero no es como lo dice… - Mi mamá no me dejo terminar me da una fuerte cachetada, yo me sobo la mejilla.

¿Cómo pudiste? – Me dice, yo la miro dolida. – Yo ya no tengo hija, la única hija que tuve está muerta.- Me dice.

Pero mamá.- Le digo.

No me vuelvas a llamar así en tu vida… Tu no existes para mi. – Me dice.

Perfecto. – Le digo, saliendo de ahí, no agache mi cabeza para nada, porque no tenía nada de que avergonzarme, no hice nada malo. No le quite el novio a nadie ni nada. Los murmullos seguían y el dolor crecía en mi corazón… a veces me preguntaba ¿Por qué hacían esa diferencia? Ahora no importaba, estaba segura que esto sucedería… Ahora las cosas resultaran peor porque se ha suscitado todo un escándalo y como dicen Dios perdona el pecado pero no el escándalo.

¿Tía a dónde vas?¿Quiero ir contigo? – Me dice Shippo acercándose a mi, me agacho a su altura y lo abrazo. – Te quiero mucho Shippo, se valiente si. – Le digo para de ahí irme.

Al salir de ahí encuentro su auto estacionado en la entrada, su audi r8 que tanto le gusta y el de pie a su costado. Verlo ahí me hace sentir un poco mejor a pesar de todo él iba estar allí. En verdad necesitaba de él en este momento.

¿Te llevo? – Me pregunta.

No respondo nada solo subo a su coche, el acelera y dejamos atrás aquel lugar. No hablamos nada por un minutos, convirtiéndose en incomodo, no estaba segura si él había visto todo o llego en el momento justo.

¡Qué sucedió? – Me pregunta para romper el silencio..

Nada que cambien mi decisión. – Le respondo.

Vi a varios molestos al igual que la reacción de tu madre. – Me dice.

- Te estoy causando demasiado problemas.

Tarde o temprano pasaría. – Le digo, en sí era verdad las probabilidades que aceptaran una relación por mi parte eran muy pocas, siempre iban a existir peros.

Si gustas puedes pasar la noche en mi apartamento, Sakura estará feliz. – Me dice.

No te preocupes tengo donde pasar la noche. – Le digo, las cosas las había tenido preparadas para el sábado por si las cosas no resultaban bien, a diferencia de hoy.

¿Dónde piensas ir? – Me pregunta.

Llévame a esta dirección. – Le digo entregándole un papel. - Conoces la zona.

Es cerca de mi apartamento. – Me dice.

Si – Le digo.

En serio lamento lo de tu mamá. – Me dice.

No creí que ella hiciera eso… En todos estos años nunca le di un problema. Siempre su dolor de cabeza fue Kikyo y sin embargo la que pagaba los platos rotos soy yo. – Le digo.

Eda mujer pagara por lo que te ha hecho…No debía decir aquello. – Me dice.

Tsubaki, es una arpía… Siempre era así, al igual que las otras miembros de su club de la de las murciélagas viejas. –Le digo.

Esa esta buena de murciélagas viejas… Son mayores que tu. – Me dice.

Claro, son de la edad de Kikyo y si le sumamos lo deteriorado de su cuerpo que ni con tanta cirugía se mantiene. – Le digo.

En verdad lamento contratarlas, debí echarlas hace tiempo .- Me dice.

Las contrataste por influencia de Kikyo. – Le digo.

Me lo pidió de favor, en aquel tiempo. – Me dice.

Ahora que recuerdo, voy a tener que dejar mi trabajo ahí. – Le digo.

¿Por qué? – Me pregunta.

Recuerda que no se permite en la empresa que ambos esposos trabajen en la empresa… - Me ve con cara de ¿ y qué? – Tienes que dar el ejemplo, además tu no puedes renunciar, no te preocupes estado buscando en otros sitios.

No es necesario, trabajamos en aéreas distintas. – Me dice.

Y eres prácticamente el dueño por lo cual no quiero tu influencia.. Entiéndelo a este paso todo el mundo en la empresa se ha enterado, que cosas no dirán. – Le digo.

¿Y qué? No veo el caso. – Me dice.

Lo voy hacer y no me vas hacer cambiar de opinión… Es ese edificio. – Le digo.

Lo haces para cambiar de tema. – Me dice.

Gracias por traerme… ¿Quieres pasar? – Le pregunto, no deseaba estar sola en ese lugar y a la vez tenía algo en mente.

*** Con Sesshoumaru***

Al entrar aquel lugar, lucia bastante lujoso, he de imaginarme cuanto costo y la pregunta es ¿Cómo lo consiguió? Ella no es de las que le gusta endeudarse, ¿será alquilado? No le veo la necesidad. Miro todo el lugar con bastante detenimiento, veo detalles que sé le agradan.

¿Quieres un trago? – Me pregunta, la miro con los ojos bien abiertos, ella no era de las personas que toman. – Si no me equivoco hay pisco, whisky, ron, vino de varias cosechas aunque no estoy segura cual será buena.

¿Por qué lo haces? – Le pregunto.

Mmm… Yo voy por el pisco, ¿Quieres? – Me dice. Todavía va tomar pisco, estoy seguro que no suele tomar y se toma una bebida fuerte.

Vas a terminar ebria haciendo el ridículo. – Le digo, lo suficientemente fuerte para que desista de su idea, por lo visto no piensa hacerme caso, regresa ella con una botella de pisco y dos copas en mano.

Dame. – Le digo sujetando las copas.

Gracias… Soy una tonta no deberías tomar si luego vas a manejar. – Me dice.

No te preocupes, además crees que te dejare sola en este momento. – Le digo.

Gracias… Sesshoumaru ¿quieres jugar verdad o reto? – Me pregunta insegura, no puedo descifrar a donde deseaba llegar.

Bien, ¿Cuál será el castigo o reto? –Le digo.

Tomar de este pequeño vaso, pisco. – Me dice.

Entonces escucharemos la pregunta y si no me parece toma un trago. – Le digo.

No, al revés. – Me dice bien.

Bien, entonces ¿Verdad o reto? – Pregunto.

Reto, me imagino lo que preguntaras y no deseo responderte. – Me dice tomando el pequeño vaso y se lo bebe en seco. – Hace tiempo que no bebía un trago. ¿Verdad o reto?

Verdad. – Le digo.

¿Por qué fuiste? Te pedí que no lo hicieras. – Me dice.

Tuve un mal presentimiento y no me equivoque. ¿Verdad o reto? – Le pregunto.

Reto de nuevo. – Me dice tomando otro vaso.

Vas a terminar mal, ¿Por qué lo haces? – Le pregunto.

¿Verdad o reto? – Me pregunta.

Verdad. – Le respondo.

¿Por qué la dejaste? – Me pregunta.

¿A quién? – Le contesto con una pregunta, temiendo por su respuesta, sé a quien se refiere y suponía que sucedería cuando se enterara pero no imagine que seria en este momento.

¿Por qué rompiste el compromiso con Rin? – Me dice.

Ella estaba enamorada de otra persona, no la obligaría a estar conmigo además cualquier excusa es buena para hacer enojar a Inu Tashio – Le digo lo último en tono burlón.

Mientes. – Me dice. Genial el alcohol esta haciendo efecto en ella porque conociéndola se hubiera guardado ese mientes.

Si conoces la verdad, dila. – Le digo, imaginando quien fue el que conto más de la cuenta, Bito.

Quiero escucharlo de ti. – Me dice.

Quieres que diga que estuve enamorado de ella, bien así fue, la ame pero eso fue en tiempo pasado, no podía obligarla a hacer algo que no quería. Deseaba que fuera feliz. – Le digo la verdad.

¿Así te costara la tuya? – Me pregunta.

Es una pregunta por ronda. – Le digo, me ve molesta. - ¿Verdad o reto?

Verdad. – Dice.

¿Este departamento es tuyo o lo haz alquilado? – Le pregunto.

Es mío. – Me dice. - ¿Verdad o reto?

Verdad.- Le digo.

¿Así te costara tu felicidad? – Me dice.

Sí, a fin de cuentas de esa relación nació Sakura. – Le digo.

Entonces si tuvieras que escoger entre.. – Empieza a decir pero la interrumpo.

Recuerda que es una pregunta por ronda. – Le digo.

Imbécil. – La oigo decir en un susurro.

¿Qué es esa boquita de caramelo? No deberías de tomar tanto. – Le digo. – No tienes aguante para el alcohol. – Esto lo digo en tono burlón.

Tu no sabes.- Me dice inflando los cachetes como si fuera una pequeña enojada y lo que me da más gracia son sus mejillas rojas a causa de la bebida.

Tu cuerpo y comportamiento demuestra otra. ¿Verdad o reto? – La regaño.

Reto. – Me dice tomando otro vaso en seco. - ¿Verdad o reto?

Reto. – Respondo sirviéndome otro vaso.

Tu no tienes tanto aguante como alardeas. – Me dice sintiéndose superior a mi.

Tu no sabes. – Le digo.

Claro que lo sé, te comportas como si fueras un gallito de pelea que todo lo puede y si le sumamos tu aptitud de casanova de quinta.- Me dice. Lo de gallito de pelea lo acepto pero lo de casanova de quinta, de pronto se vino a mi mente lo de la otra noche. Ella fue por mi al bar. No estoy seguro de lo que hice, los recuerdos que tengo son muy borrosos. - ¿Qué hice? - Le pregunto.

No te lo diré. –Me dice. - Reto. – Toma otro vaso. - ¿Verdad o reto? . – Podía seguir con el reto, estoy seguro que ganaría pero ella continuara, no querrá perder.

Verdad. – Le digo, no quedaba de otra si deseo que termine este tonto juego.

¿Por qué juegas conmigo? – Me pregunta, lo cual me deja desconcertado.

Yo no juego contigo. – Le digo.

Si lo haces, todo el tiempo lo haces. Eres un cretino. – Me dice para de ahí ponerse a llorar.

Te digo que no lo hago… Me importas… Más de lo que tu imaginas. – Le digo de inmediato sin siquiera medir o pensar lo que decía crean o no esta situación y unos cuantos tragos me están afectando.

Dices aquello, me ilusionas para luego tirarme como un traste, eso acaso no es jugar. – Me dice más calmada pero aún con esa melancolía que me hace sentir culpable. Lo peor es que tenía toda la razón en especial en aquel tiempo en que la trate tan fríamente cuando estuvo en problema gracias a eso casi la pierdo.

Yo enserio lo… - Me tapa la boca con sus deseos y me dice: Siempre dices lo siento… Bito me dijo que con la única persona que lo haces es conmigo, que debería sentirme especial con eso, porque dejas tu orgullo de lado. – Me dice y tenía toda la razón. En toda mi vida no pedí perdón y lo siento porque aquello era de viles yo no cometía errores, yo tenía la razón hasta el final. Nadie podía contradecirme, nadie. Pero ella me hizo ver lo que me dolían los errores que cometía con ella no deseo perderla. No a ella.

Te quedas en silencio… No sabes que decir no importa. A pesar de todo yo estoy enamorada de ti, a pesar que tu no sientas lo mismo. No me interesa. – Me dice acercándose a mi y haciendo que ambos estemos recostados sobre el sofá.

Yo tamb… - Me vuelve a topar la boca.

No digas nada, no trates de ser amable arruinaras el momento. Ya te dije que no me interesa. – Dice esto para de ahí besarme. A pesar de tener ese sabor a Pisco en su boca es agradable ambos lo tenemos y no se siente mucho al principio es dulce cálido pero poco a poco se vuelve más intenso. A que está jugando ella podía sentir sus manos recorrer mi pecho y pegarse más a mi cuerpo. Acaso ella quería que lleguemos hasta ese punto…

No. – Le digo separándome de ella abruptamente. No deseo cometer ese error con ella.

Soy tan poca cosa para ti. – Me dice dolida por que la rechace. Se levanta y quiere irse de la habitación. La detengo y la abrazo.

Te quiero demasiado como para aprovecharme de ti. Más aún en este momento donde no estas pensando claro. – Le digo, las cosas podían ir mal si dejaba que nuestros cuerpos siguieran su curso que tal si al día siguiente se arrepentía, me imagina su cara de decepción diciéndome depravado, aprovechado, etc. Para luego decirme que me odia.

Claro que estoy pensando claro-. – Me dice separándose abruptamente y casi se cae por lo mareada que está.

No lo estas. Si estuvieras en tus cinco sentidos y me lo pidieras lo haríamos, ni protestaría. Sin embargo ahora estás ebria. – Le trato de explicar.

Maldito equilibrio. – Dice molesta.

Luego te vas arrepentir, me odiaras y ni me querrás ver. – Le digo.

No lo haré, te quiero… Entiéndelo te amo. – Me dice, ahora me dice todo aquello.

Te amo Sesshoumaru Taiyo a pesar que tu pienses en otra. – Me dice.

¿De donde sacas eso?… Mejor cálmate, si continuas alterándote el alcohol va subir a tu cabeza y las cosas se van a poner feas y no te va gustar. – Le digo, viendo como sería su resaca del día siguiente. Por lo visto tendré que quedarme con ella toda la noche, solo me faltaría que entrara en un coma alcohólico.

Que no estoy borracha. Entiéndelo. – Me dice levantando el brazo haciendo movimientos bruscos.- No me entiendes… Nadie me entiende… - Empieza a decir.- Sesshoumaru puedes ayudarme a llegar al baño… No me siento bien. – Me dice.

Claro. – Le digo ayudándola, ya están apareciendo los otros síntomas aparte del mareo, el humor explosivo y las incoherencias, el vomito es otro de ellos.

La lleve al baño, vomito un poco se veía bastante mal, su cara dejaba mucho que desear, me decía que le dolía la cabeza, le ardía el estómago en otras palabra se sentía fatal. Luego de ayudarla a lavarse la cara y sugerirle que se dé un buen baño de agua fría, esto último resulto bastante bochornoso, al principio decía que quería que la ayudara lo hice y luego me dio de manotazos y me dijo pervertido para al final pedirme de nuevo ayuda. Seguía ebria pero ya menos. En todo ese momento tuve que hacer uso de mi fuerza de voluntad porque si que el diablo andaba suelto en ese apartamento y me tentaba.

No deseo que las cosas terminen como fue con mis padres que en un momento de borrachera mi padre abuso de mi madre. Admito que las cosas aquí son distintas pero no puedo aprovecharme de Kagome, al igual que ella decía que me amaba yo también lo hacía. Al ayudarla al salir de la ducha tuve que cargarla se veía cansada y se quedo dormida en mis brazos tuve que llevarla hasta la que es la habitación principal. La acoste en aquella cama que es inmensa y tiene ese extraño cuadro en el fondo.

No entendía como ella pudo conseguir aquel lugar, le hecho un último vistazo y me acuesto a su lado, ella me abraza y no deja que me escape. La vigilo por un rato, el sueño también me esta alcanzando doy un bostezo y la escucho decir: Sigues aquí, no fue un sueño.

Claro que no lo fue. – Le digo.

Mañana no recordare nada. – Me dice.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – Le digo.

Es un presentimiento… ¿En verdad me amas? – Me pregunta.

Si. – Le digo levantando uno de los cabellos que cayó sobre su rostro.

Es por ser Kagome o parecerme a Rin. – Me dice.

Porque eres tu… A Rin la quería pero no aprecio lo que era capaz de dar por ella, en cambio tu a pesar de todo me correspondes entiendes. Ahora dime ¿Cómo conseguiste este lugar? – Le pregunto.

Es por Inuyasha… Este era el lugar donde íbamos a vivir cuando nos casáramos. – Me dice. Provocando una gran incomodidad, celos. Ella estuvo en este lugar con él y hubiera estado con él.

No lo supe hasta un año después de su muerte, tu padre me entrego las llaves de este apartamento y del que fue de Inuyasha en Tokio. No los quise pero ha tanta insistencia los acepte, los iba a vender pero alguien me hizo cambiar de parecer con una tontería que hizo. – Me dice mirándome de reojo.

Te refieres a lo que paso esa noche en el hotel. – Le digo inocente.

Después de aquello no podía ir a mi casa en esas condiciones y a la vez quería estar sola, no se me ocurrió otro lugar al cual ir. Al ver como se esmero en hacer este lugar a mi gusto preferí alquilarlo, pero por ahora no hay inquilinos y como pensé que las cosas con mi familia no irían bien prepare algunas cosas por si acaso. – Me somnolienta.

Mmm ¿Sientes algo por él todavía?¿Te recuerdo a él? – Le trayendo de vuelta lo que me dijo cuando me rechazo por primera vez, los celos me carcomían.

Te mentí esa noche, ya estaba enamorada de ti, tonto… Si te dije que no, es por Naraku, no quiero que te lastime, tampoco deseo que lo haga con Sakura… - Me dice.

Me lo hubieras dicho, nos hubiéramos ahorrado tantos malos momentos. – Le digo.

Te conozco mi querido lobo feroz, utilizarías tus artimañas para hacerme caer en tus redes… Pero en serio ¿me quieres? – Me dice.

Claro. ¿Por qué dudas tanto? – Le digo.

No quiero que me lastimen de nuevo… además la otra noche… Olvídalo. – Me dice bostezando. No podía dejarla dormir dejándome con esa duda, está es la oportunidad que tenía.

Dime ¿qué paso la otra noche? – Le digo.

Te declaraste tonto, me dijiste cosas tan lindas que casi me haces perder la cabeza pero al final dijiste Te amo… Rin para quedarte dormido. Me dolió mucho sabes, pero igual te amo, sé que ella no soy yo. Soy Kagome Higurashi. – Me dice con cierta tristeza pero firme en lo que dice. Con que fue por eso que lucía tan triste esa mañana, si que era un reverendo tonto de primera, malogre todo esa noche.

No recuerdo esa noche pero te soy sincero con mis casi cinco sentidos bien puestos te digo que te amo a ti Kagome Higurashi y si te pedí que te casaras conmigo no fue solo por lo de Sakura sino por que siento amor por ti. – Le digo. Ella me abraza y me besa de nuevo, hago uso de mi autocontrol para no dejarme llevar por mis instintos a pesar que mi cuerpo me traiciona.

Déjate llevar. – Me dice ella como buena.

Kagome. – La riño, tratando de pensar en lo que sea menos en su cuerpo.

Ya te dije que no me voy arrepentir. – Me dice, frotando su intimidad contra la mía provocando que salgo un gruñido de mi boca, quizá si juego un poco con ella.

La empiezo a besar más apasionadamente, ella me corresponde. Sus labios dejaron de ser suficiente por que voy a besar su cuello, ella empieza a gemir para de ahí ella jugar con mi cabello, por mi parte mis manos empieza su excursión debajo del camisón que le puse luego de darse el baño, no podía dejarla desnuda y menos con la ropa mojada. Por lo que la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo viene a mi mente excitando más y peor aún sintiendo su piel. Si continuamos no podre detenerme luego.

Kag, debemos parar. – Le digo tratando de sonar convincente.

No quiero. – Me dice ella.

Quiero que cuando lo hagamos lo recuerdes. Sientas lo mucho que te amo. – Le digo, la veo directo a los ojos.

No me mires así, con esa cara de cachorrito quien no accede…. Está bien, además tengo sueño. – Me dice separándose de mi por un instante y luego jalar mi brazo recostarse sobre mi pecho y decir: Pero no te vallas. – Me dice y se queda dormida.

*** A la mañana siguiente ***

Al despertar me di cuenta que ella ya no estaba recostada en mi pecho y mucho menos en la cama, acaso fue un sueño o que. Me levanto y la busco por todas y no hay rastros de ella. La busco por todo el apartamento hasta que la encuentro sentada en la mesa pegada a su laptop junto a ella hay una taza de café. Por lo viswto quiere quitarse la resaca. Se da cuenta de mi presencia se gira y me dice: Despertaste. Buenos días Sesshoumaru.

Buenos días. – Le digo sentándome al frente de ella. Lo que veo me deja sin palabras. La laptop que ella tenía es idéntica a la que tenía Inuyasha, la misma forma, el mismo color. No podía ser, ese retardado le dio la otra que tenía a ella.

¿Estás bien? Pareciera que viste un fantasma. – Me dice viéndome curiosa.

Sí, es que tu laptop se parece a las de la empresa de Inu Tashio. – Le miento.

Ah… Bueno me la dio Inuyasha porque él rompió la mía, la hizo trizas el muy tarado, la dejo caer desde el tercer piso del centro comercial. Para tacaño me da una de las de laptop de la empresa de su padre. – Me dice.

¿Por qué la conservas? – Le pregunto.

Es que es muy buena, el sistema de seguridad, su conexión wi-fi, su procesador, incluso es similar al del Ipad porque no le entra virus, además que su forma de uso es bastante segura, cualquiera diría que no hay ningún archivo a primera vista pero la forma de acceso y ocultar archivos es muy buena además de simple. – Me dice.

¿En serio? – Le digo.

Sip. Acaso no conoces el funcionamiento de las computadoras de la empresa de tu padre. – Me dice.

No tengo acceso a ella, porque no estoy metido en sus negocios. – Le respondo, cosa que era verdad, pero la laptop que tenía en si era única por lo que fue una mentira lo de que esas utilizaba Inu Tashio.

Te voy enseñar, pero no te vallas enojar, así lo programaron y no puedo hacer nada. – Me dice. Jalo la silla y me siento a su lado.

Empecemos. – Me dice.

Veo que el salva pantallas que tiene es distinto al de la laptop de Inuyasha, es de un dibujo algo principesco, en que esta una mujer y el supuesto príncipe en un jardín. En el escritorio hay una carpeta que dice fotos, ella las abre y se ven una serie de fotos en las que esta Kagome con Inuyasha, son las mismas que hay en la laptop de Inuyasha. Apretó los puños porque en cierto punto siento celos. No me agradan esas fotos.

¿Por qué conservas esas fotos? – Le pregunto.

Es para acceder a los programas, mira. – Me dice y ella abre las fotografías hace clip en los ojos de ambos y se abre una carpeta. Donde por lo visto hay un montón de archivos.

Los archivos al momento del guardarlos se decodifican en esas fotografías y las ocultan de los intrusos. No se pueden eliminar ni cambiar, aquí están todos los archivos de mi trabajo, además que funciona muy bien, no puedo deshacerme de ella. – Me dice, notando mi molestia.

Mmm. – Le digo. Una parte es por los celos de ver esas fotos y por otro lada estoy contento descubrí el simple secreto para revelar esos archivos.

El resto del día la pasamos tranquilos ,me pregunto por lo que paso en la noche no se acordaba mucho en si después de su segunda copa. Le dije que todo estuvo tranquilo y que se fue a dormir como buena niña. En mi interior trate de reprimir esos recuerdo. Al menos ella lucía mejor que ayer aunque seguía triste por lo de su madre, también debía solucionar ese asunto. Tantas cosas que tenía que ver en tan poco tiempo.

Ya es de noche y tengo el tiempo suficiente para poder revisar tranquilo la condenada laptop hago lo que me dijo Kagome, veo esas cochinas fotografía, hice click donde me dijo y empezaron emerger varios archivos y carpetas. Valla había encontrado una beta de oro. Si estoy en lo correcto con esto podríamos acabar con Naraku. Reviso los nombres de las carpetas más o menos con los nombres he de darme una idea pero había uno que me llamo la atención que decía KAGOME, lo abro. Veo varios archivos con nombres raros como partidas, recibos, Takamura, hasta el nombre de Kikyo y de otros cosas que no me quedaban claras hasta que vi un archivo de video que tenía el nombre de ve esto Kagome.

Lo abro y lo veo todo completo, era en si o lo que me parecio era un resumen de lo que había en esa carpeta, lo cual es realmente imposible no podía ser verdad, nada de lo que decía ese miserable podía ser verdad. Nada, Kagome era una Higurashi y yo vi cuando enterraron al miserable de Inuyasha vi como sepultaban, como mi padre lloraba e Izayoi no podía con el dolor. Ese no pudo jugar con eso, pudo ser tan vil. Él tiene que estar muerto, está muerto, lo que dice aquí debe ser mentira, él no puede estar vivo es una cruel broma de su parte. ¿Por qué tenía que enterarme de esto? ¿Por qué dice que está vivo? ¿Por qué quería que ella lo busque? ¿Por qué maldita sea? ¿Por qué?

"Kagome, yo no morí en el accidente, estoy vivo. Perdóname por mentirte tanto… Llama a este número cuando veas este video y podré explicarte todo en persona… si quieres. Te amo no lo olvides…"

Maldito. – Digo tirando las cosas que están sobre mi escritorio. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?

Fin del capitulo 20 -

Notas de autora:

Sorry sé que me demore mucho pero comprendan el trabajo me tiene loca, en si los chukis de dos añitos y si sumamos el ingles me tienen molida. Antes que nada agradecerles por hacer que lleguemos a los 100 reviews… ñ.ñ…. Por otro lado sé que dije que Inuyasha estaría bien muerto pero luego a que mi hermano me conto el tráiler de rápidos y furiosos 6 en la que una muerta no estaba del todo muerta y aparece en el mejor momento… Digamos que se me prendió el foquito y le dio lo que le faltaba a la historia… Así que para las que deseaban que Inuyasha este vivo lo estará…. Ahora ¿Qué pasara? No lo sé, tal vez una peleíta entre hermanos y sorpresas lo que si es que Kikyo si va estar muerta, para que traería a la muñeca de barro… Sería por las puras… Por el momento esa sigue en el cementerio… Así que bueno ahora contestare los reviews.

alexavenuz: Gracias port u review y sorry la demora, Sé que fui cruel pero es un cliché que vi en animes y doramas, Tenía que ponerlo. Le dijo que sí a pesar de todo no soy tan mala como creen. Y lo de Sango si se paso la loca pero es que la versión de Miroku digamos que trato de limpiarse de polvo y paja. Ahora la aptitud de Sango al enterarse de la verdad va a cambiar hacia Sesshoumaru. Si tienes razón al decir que es una pareja inestable es que hay tantas cosas entre ambos que los hacen desconfiar, digamos que a veces los daños que hacen unos los pagan otros. Gracias de nuevo. Bye

Sasunaka doki: Gracias por tu review y sorry la demora y vez no lo rechazo. Y si fui mala con Kag pero como dije es un cliché de animes y doramas que no podía dejar pasar. Y Sango luego de enterarse lo que paso va cambiar. A tu pedido digamos que falta… Ahora con la aparición inesperada de Inuyasha van a cambiar muchas cosas. Bye

valkyria-taisho: Gracias por tu review y sorry por la demora. Tuviste toda la razón al decir que Kag le diría , bye.

Marlene Vasquez: Gracias por tu review y sorry la demora. Se lo dijo y ella le respondió, si….Como mencione antes Sango va a cambiar, se me paso la mano con ella. Gracias por tu y comprensión y tu review, bye.

emilysilvana: Sorry por la demora y gracias por tu review… En verdad no era mi intención dejarlas con la duda, creí que deje en las notas de autora que kag le iba decir si pero como actualice casi antes de dormir me olvide… sorry, Pero bueno le dijo que sí, aviso si hay boda a pesar de todo…. Es mi compensación por lo dejarlas con las ganas tantas veces de que pase algo entre ellos… En si no puedo decir cada cuanto actualizo porque a veces pasan cosas que me quitan tiempo y no puedo actulizar. Gracias, bye.

Orkidea16: Gracias por tu y review y sorry por la demora… Bueno no se si es bueno que sufriera tantas emociones en un capi y si sé que Sango se paso pero ya va a cambiar es que a ella le ocultaron tantas cosas, la ignorancia no es una excusa valida pero bueno… Te equivocaste le dijo que si… No te preocupes en repetir cosas que supuestamente ya se, es bueno ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista para ver otras perspectivas. Gracias por felicitarme por mi trabajo, tienes razón al decir que son agotadores en especial mis chukis de dos añitos pero me sacan cada sonrisa con sus ocurrencias y acciones que son en parte la recompensa no económica de mi trabajo… Gracias de nuevo, bye.

Goshy: No te preocupes si desapareciste se lo agotador que es la escuela y el trabajo más… Y si este par se ocultan más secreto y los que vendrán asumadre las cosas se pondrán… bueno y si Sesshoumaru fue quien se hizo cargo de Sakuro en todo ese tiempo y es verdad que Sango no tiene justificación pero digamos que ahí el que metió las 4 fue Miroku… pero ella va cambiar al saber la verdad de lo que paso. Tuviste razón al decir que ella diría si…. Gracias por tu review, bye.

ashtraycisa: Con respecto a tu pregunta… en si la situación me la imagine a el semi consciente diciendo te amo para luego quedarse dormido y un par de segundos después decir Rin. Por lo que en si el Te amo era para Kagome. Aunque en algunas partes la confundió con Rin, como cuando la llama su prometida. Y tienes razón al decir que dijo Rin por que se sentía culpable, pero como que con la única que dice lo siento es kag no dijo lo siento Rin…. Tuviste de nuevo razón al decir que kag le dijo que si pero con ese sabor amargo. Sesshoumaru si ama Kag solo que al igual que en el anime y mango no es de los que dice Te amo a los cuatro vientos… Le cuesta decir esa palabra. Gracias, bye.

Natalia: Gracias por tu review y sorry la demora pero como explique estoy bien atareada… sorry por hacer que te suba de Nuevo la fiebre u.u… gracias de Nuevo cuidate, bye.


	22. capitulo 21: Secretos

**Ella no soy yo**

**Capitulo21: Secretos**

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Ya es casi media noche, estoy yendo rumbo a su encuentro, falta mucho para llegar de acuerdo a la dirección que me dio su nuevo hogar queda a las afueras de la ciudad, en lo que son las nuevas urbanizaciones y barrios bajos... Por lo que para llegar ahí debo de tomar un taxi, no puedo aparecerme ahí con el Audi o el Porche aparte de llamar la atención es probable que al salir no lo encuentre.

¿Cómo es que termino viviendo aquí? Estamos en la misma ciudad sin embargo las posibilidades de cruzarnos fueron sumamente escasos. Es la primera vez que vengo a esta parte de la ciudad y él para evitarse problemas de que alguien lo encuentre o reconozca vino aquí. Teniendo la posibilidad de irse a cualquier parte del mundo y no aparecer de nuevo. Por lo que si sé quedo aquí tal vez fue para verla a ella, que piensa el imbécil de Inuyasha. Tiene una mente muy retorcida.

¿Por qué tenía que guardar ese video en su propia laptop? Esperaba que ella la encontrara y viera el video. No lo sé, lo único que hubiese querido es que estuviese bien muerto. Es horrible lo que pido, pero en cierto punto los celos e incertidumbre me carcomen, sobre qué es lo que sucederá cuando Kagome se entere.

Por otro me da escalofríos y repulsión de pensar que planeo todo, que todo fue una farsa y de que ella también este viva. ¿Qué pasaría si fuera así? Dejando claro que todo fue un truco para que escaparan como amantes y hacernos quedar de nuevo como tontos. Aquello tanto para Kagome como para mí sería un baldazo de agua fría. Por eso mismo he preferido corroborar la información antes de decirle a Kagome la noticia para que ella decida qué hacer. Por mi parte así Kikyo esté viva deseo estar al lado de Kagome además que de paso le doy la paliza de su vida a Inuyasha por hacer sufrir a Kagome, por hacernos quedar como los tontos de la historia y el hecho de que aparezca cuando estoy a punto de ser feliz con Kagome aparece.

Miro por la ventana y el panorama va cambiando conforme avanzamos, los carros lujosos y grandes edificios hace un buen rato los dejamos atrás al igual que las veredas lustrosamente pavimentadas. Ya llevamos casi una hora de camino, he de suponer que falta poco, vamos rápido, no hay casi nada de tráfico y las ganas de partirle la cara crecen cada vez más.

Señor este es lugar. – Me dice.

Bien, toma aquí esta lo acordado, te parece si esperas a que regrese. Te pagare lo que demore. – Le digo. No deseaba tener que esperar a que me manden otro taxi de la empresa.

De acuerdo, señor. Aprovecharé para descansar. – Me dice.

Bien. – Le digo, bajando del coche y viendo el lugar. Es una casa, en si es una panadería por el letrero que tiene y encima de esto debe estar donde vive el maldito ese. Me dirijo a la pequeña puerta que esta al costado de lo que es la tienda y toco el timbre.

Escucho a los perros aullar y ladrar por el sonido. Estoy seguro que no son de ahí, a ese no le agradaban mucho las mascotas. Espero un par de minutos y nada, toco de nuevo además de golpear la puerta.

Ya voy, ya voy. – Oigo decir a una voz familiar., debo controlarme de no partirle la cara a penas lo vea, respiro hondo y la puerta se abre. Lo que veo me deja anonadado, era Inuyasha pero a la vez no lo era, lucia mucho mayor su cabello no era ese rubio cenizo ahora es uno negro azabache y aquellos ojos ámbar característica principal de los Taiyo fue cambiado por unos marrones. Lo vi con desdén.

Valla no has cambiado en nada, Sesshoumaru. – Me dice él, yo no diría lo mismo pero no le respondí nada, subí por aquellas viejas escaleras al segundo piso.

Bienvenido a mi humilde morada. ¿Cómo están todos? – Me pregunta él muy miserable, luego de haber hecho sufrir a todas las personas a su alrededor.

Lo ignoro y veo con detenimiento el lugar, en medio de lo que vendría a ser la sala se encuentra un sofá de tela de dos cuerpos, está bastante gastado y a su espalda una mesa de madera con cuatro sillas. Mientras que una de las paredes esta manchada con crayolas como si un niño estuviera aquí sin embargo no hay juguetes u otra cosa que indique que un niño viviese aquí. No debo olvidar de mencionar la gran ventana que da a la calle, por el momento hay cortinas que la cubren pero que permiten la entrada de las luces de la calle.

Espero que todos se encuentren bien.. Por mi parte las cosas no han sido tan fáciles. – Me empieza a decir como buscando un tema de conversación, me da cólera cada vez que habla.

¿Por qué? – Le pregunto por la razón que fingió su muerte.

Tu sabes que ocultar tu identidad no es fácil… - Empieza a decir y no pienso esperar a que me cuente su penas que no me interesan.

¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Le pregunto secamente, prácticamente como escupiéndole las palabras, viendo por la ventana.

Supongo que revisaste la mayoría de archivos de la carpeta Kagome que se hallaba en mi laptop. ¿Cierto? – Me dice, no le digo nada, mi silencio significaba una afirmación para él. – Supongo que si. Por lo que habrás descubierto cosas que al principio no creía posible sin embargo explicaban muchas cosas. ¿Comprendes? – Me dice, no le veía relación al asunto.

Aquello lo justifica todo… – Le digo con sarcasmo.

Acaso no te das cuenta de porque la quiere Naraku. – Me dice.

Lo entiendo y por eso la engañaste, hiciste lo que te pidió nunca hicieras, ella te lo advirtió. – Le digo.

Empezare por explicarte como me di cuenta de aquello. - - Me dice.

No me interesa, lo único que queda claro aquí es que no te importo nada, que eres un maldito cobarde. Dime ¿Kikyo está contigo? Ambos se fugaron como los amantes que eran. – Le digo.

Ella está muerta. – Me dice, sin mostrar pena o algún sentimiento de culpa.

Por lo visto también fue parte de tu plan. – Le digo.

El plan original era diferente, pero no salió tan mal como creí. – Me dice.

¿A qué te refieres con que no era el plan original? – Le digo pensando algo que me pareció increíble, acaso me estaba diciendo que la que debió estar ahí era Kagome.

Kikyo no debía estar ahí… Ella debía estar en otro sitio y Kagome conmigo. – Me dice.

Que tienes en esa mente retorcida, primero no te importo matar a Kikyo ni a tu propio hijo, porque lo sabías, ahora dices que Kagome debía estar en el lugar de Kikyo. – Le digo.

Tu no conocías a Kikyo, lo único que te importaba era llevártela a la cama. – Me dice.

Ahora quieres darme un sermón de que es lo que tenía que hacer. – Le digo.

Kikyo no era la santa que creías. – Me dice.

Lo que quieras, pero no debías hacerle eso a ella ni a tu propio hijo… Valla pero con quien hablo. Alguien que nunca le importo dejar chicas embarazadas por ahí esperando a que alguien hiciera el trabajo sucio. Siempre lo supiste y no te importo. – Le digo. – Me das asco.

Tu sabes que nunca supe de eso… En verdad le hice un favor al mundo… Si tanto querías a tu Kikyo, te la regalaba con moño y todo… Total a la que siempre he amado a sido a Kagome. – Me dice.

No vuelvas ha decir su nombre, lo ensucias. – Le digo.

Que vas hacer, me vas a pegar o que… Yo en verdad amo a Kagome no como tu que lo único que quieres es seguro llevártela a la cama. – Me dice.

Pedazo de imbécil .- Le digo dándole un puñetazo en la cara. – Tu no sabes lo que es querer.

Claro que lo sé, todo lo hice por ella. – Me dice respondiéndome el golpe.

Dices eso cuando lo único que haz causado es sufrimiento en ella. – Le digo, dándole otro golpe que lo lleva al piso.

A ti lo que te duele es tu ego. – Me dice.

Ella cuantas veces lloro por ti miserable, no mereces sus lagrimas. – Le digo. – Por otro lado está la vergüenza que haz causado a la familia, todo el dolor que causas.

… - No me responde nada se deja golpear.- Ella lo vale.

Dices eso pero lo único que haces es darle dolor, lo peor es que haz jugado con tantas vidas. – Le digo.

Tu no sabes nada Sesshoumaru. – Me dice.

Es lo que repites como loro. – Le digo, - Bueno para nada, no te importa nada ni nadie ni siquiera Kagome. – Le digo dándole otro golpe.

Seguimos pegándonos patadas puñetes, hacemos caer un par de cosas ambos estamos a la parejos, puedo sentir el sabor a sangre en mis labios. El muy desgraciado me ha reventado el labio, él también esta sangrando por la boca. Me limpio la cara con la manga del saco y voy contra él, de nuevo caemos al piso y le doy más golpes me da rabia que diga que la ama cuando le causa tanto dolor. Que lo hizo todo por ella, que valía la pena. A pesar que no le veo lógica a sus palabras es un maldito cobarde que no quería asumir sus responsabilidades.

Otousan…muaaaaaaaa Otousan…muaaa. – Escucho una vocecita decir me giro y veo a un pequeño niño, tendrá unos dos años, Me quedo estático y dejo de golpear a Inuyasha.

Examino al niño, se parece mucho a Inuyasha, tiene los ojos de color ámbar sin embargo su cabello oscuro y algo abundante, su piel es tan blanca que parece de porcelana me recuerda mucho a la de Kagome o de Kikyo, No entiendo acaso ese niño era él hijo de Kikyo e Inuyasha pero como si ella murió en el accidente. La enterraron, llegue a ver el funeral de lejos. Vi como al ataúd lo cubrían de tierra. ¿Cómo? Además él dijo que ella murió.

Yue, tranquilo. Otousan esta jugando con el tío. – Le dice Inuyasha.

Otousan..snif…snif. – Dice todavía con lagrimas en su ojos, me separo del imbécil este y me alejo de ellos dos.

Vamos tienes que dormir, mañana tienes que ir a la escuela. – Le dice Inuyasha con cariño. – Disculpa un momento voy acostarlo. – Me dice.

… - No le digo nada prefiero echar un vistazo por la ventana. Todo esto me abrumo y me deja más confundido. ¿Qué hizo Inuyasha? ¿Qué planeo hacer?

Pasan quince minutos y vuelve Inuyasha, con el rostro limpio y un botiquín en las manos.

Toma cúrate. – Me dice entregándome el botiquín, lo veo con recelo. - No tiene veneno ni nada… Kagome te quiere a ti ahora, si te pasa algo va sufrir más.- Me dice., lo veo sorprendido ¿qué sabe?.

Tengo mis contactos, felicidades por la boda. – Me dice. – Siéntate aquí en la mesa, debes tener muchas dudas e interrogantes.

¿Ese niño es tu hijo? – Le pregunto algo obvio.

Es lo único bueno que hubo entre Kikyo y yo. Ahora déjame contarte todo desde el principio. – Me dice.

Hazlo. – Le digo.

A Kagome la conocí por medio de Miroku, cuando fue a ver a la hermana de Takamura, luego nos hicimos amigos. Me gusto desde el principio pero ella me ponía el pare hasta que bueno me entero lo que hacía mi padre, Kagome me ayudo en ese tiempo para después empezar la relación. – Me dice algo que ella mismo me lo conto. – Pero al poco tiempo de empezar a salir pasaron cosas extrañas, su familia se opuso incluso desde que éramos amigos… pero lo que me extraño fue que un día la llame y me dice que esta en la clínica voy y veo que la asaltaron y la atacaron, se corto la mano. Aparentemente fue un robo investigue y descubrí que fue uno de los matones de Naraku… Entrándome la duda de ¿Por qué lo hizo? Investigue y encontré cosas que no creí sean ciertas.

Te refieres a qué Kagome no es hija de Souta Higurashi sino de Kasuki Akura el antigua jefe de la mafia. – Le digo algo que me sorprendió pero que explicaba aquel recuerdo que tenía Kagome de su infancia.

Si, no lo pude creer cuando me entere y en cierto punto le pregunte a padre sobre si recordaba a la familia Higurashi. – Me dice.

¿Qué te conto? – Le digo.

Qué bueno cuando éramos niños había problemas internos entre las familias Yakusa, El padre de Naraku deseaba el poder, por lo que si no lo apoyadas tomaba medidas contra aquellos que convertían en sus enemigos entre esas familias era la de Souta Higurashi, hubo un atentado en el que falleció una de sus hijas que se llamaba Kagome Higurashi y tiempo después salió de la mafia para irse de Japón. Volvió una vez para el nacimiento de su última hija que es la Kagome que conocemos ahora. – Me dice.

Dices qué antes hubo otra Kagome. – Le digo.

Si, era la hermana gemela de Kikyo. En si él que debía morir era Souta Higurashi y no la niña que en ese tiempo tenía solo un año… ¿Qué paso después? No lo sé, pero de ahí nació Kagome. Mi teoría es que Naraku sabe esto y por eso desea a Kagome como para tener a las dos hijas del anterior jefe, además que por lo visto le dejo algo a ella fuera de Japón.- Me dice.

¿Qué tenía que ver Kikyo en tus planes? – Le pregunto, dudo que sea por la gran hermandad que teníamos puesto que nunca existió.

Kikyo fue una bruja. – Me dice.

Recuerda que hablamos de la que la madre de tu hijo. – Le digo.

Hubiese preferido que ese lugar lo tuviera Kagome. – Me dice, algo que causo que mi hígado se retorciera, él no tocaría Kagome no pensaba tolerar que ella tuviera un hijo con él ella es mía… Maldición ¿Qué pienso? Por más que lo desee la que va tener que decidir aquello es Kagome aunque en el fondo mi deseo es que ella sea la madre de mis hijos.

No lo es. – Le respondo sin pensarlo.

Cierto… Bueno volviendo al tema de porque termine con Kikyo fue que al enterarme lo de Kagome y los planes de Naraku había un problema si consolidaba mi relación con ella, me hubieran obligado a entregársela a Naraku, por lo que busque la forma de acabar con él y en el camino descubrí que Kikyo conocía más cosas de la cuenta aunque ignoraba el motivo del interés de Naraku por su hermana. – Me dice. – Además después de todo tu también la utilizaste para tus planes.

Yo no la utilice, no he jugado con la vida de las personas al tratar de hundir a Naraku. – Le respondo, cosa que es verdad, en todo este tiempo he sido cuidadoso, además que ese es parte del trato que tengo con Miroku. Es por eso que nos hemos demorado tanto en conseguir las pruebas, tenemos aliados los cuales a pesar de todo debemos de proteger.

No me hagas reír hermanito, que hay de nuestra prima Kagura acaso no te encamaste con ella con el fin de conseguir información y darle un golpe a Naraku, no te importo mucho meterla en problemas. – Me dice, tratando de comparar aquello que sucedió con Kagura con lo que hizo con Kikyo…. Kagura, fue algo que a fin de cuentas ambos estuvimos de acuerdo y no forzado, ella supo desde el principio lo que pasaba.

Tu no conoces como sucedieron las cosas además ella sigue viva. – Le digo.

Pero hubiese terminado muerta si al final esa niña hubiese resultado ser tuya… Tuviste suerte que resultara ser hija de Naraku. – Me dice.

No la hubiese dejado morir, a diferencia tuya. – Le digo, aún recuerdo que solían decir que ambos eran muy opuestos, mientras Inuyasha era impulsivo y actuaba sin pensar bien las cosas yo suelo ser más frío y calculador… Sin embargo al ver desde otra perspectiva el valor de la vida a él no le importa por lo visto sacrificar lo que sea para conseguir sus fines algo que en cierto punto me da pena.

No era el plan como te lo dije. – Me dice.

Entonces supiste desde el principio que atentarían contra tu vida. – Le digo.

Claro, esa clase de noticias no tardan en salir a la luz…. Por lo que decidí contactarme con el que planifico mi muerte y le dije que estaba de acuerdo que lo hiciera, le dije hasta donde, cuando y como… Para tener todo listo. Supuestamente la que debía estar ahí era Kagome, no deseaba que supiera lo de Kikyo quería escapar con ella y hacer una nueva vida lejos de todos. – Me dice.

¿Qué paso con tu dichoso plan? – Le digo.

Por lo visto sospecho de mi engaño, nos peleamos, no quería saber de mí, por más que trate de explicarle todo nunca apareció donde tenía que estar por lo que mi segunda opción era Kikyo… Pero ella si sobrevivía iría donde ella a contarle todo, ella odiaba a Kagome y con tal de hacerle daño no le interesaba como hacerlo. Así que si vivía arruinaría todo. – Me dice de la forma más fría sin ningún remordimiento.

No te preocupaste que tu hijo pudiera morir. – Le digo.

Estaba todo planeado… Al momento que ella entro al hospital, la prioridad no era salvarla a ella sino a Yue aunque en ese momento no estaba seguro que fuera mi hijo. – Me dice.

Que tal si fallabas y moría Kagome. – Le digo.

…. – Me dice.

Hablas como si nada de cómo planeaste todo y dices que todo lo hiciste por Kagome. No te creo. – Le digo.

Claro que lo hice por ella, no quise que supiera lo de Kikyo. - Me dice.

Igual nos enteramos... Lo que pasa es que eres un maldito cobarde que no desea asumir su responsabilidad. – Le digo.

No deseaba perderla. – Me dice.

Obtuviste el mismo resultado.. – Le digo y en eso me di cuenta, no él no la perdería porque a pesar de todo ella lo sigue queriendo, incluso ahora. Si supiera que está vivo ¿Se iría con él? ¿La perdería?

Tu crees. – Me dice.

… Mañana vendrá ella a verte, le diré todo lo que supe por medio de tu laptop tu le explicaras el resto. – Le digo levantándome de la silla. La perdería eso es seguro, me dejaría y yo aceptaría su decisión… ¿Por qué siempre termino enamorándome de quien no debo? Al final se van, no ella nunca fue mía. Por este periodo de tiempo lo fue, me quiso me amo a pesar de todo. Pero fue solo porque él era un fantasma.

Espera, no le digas nada. – Me dice.

¿Por qué? Tiene el derecho de conocer toda la verdad. – Le digo. – O tienes miedo de que te quiera partir la cara, te lo mereces. – Le digo.

No, es muy pronto para que sepa todo esto. – Me dice.

Igual se va enterar, y mejor que sea pronto. No le gusta que le oculten cosas. – Le digo.

Que ganaras con eso, hasta donde sé necesitas casarte con ella por la hija de Rin. Si se negara perderías el juicio…Sería cuestión de tiempo para que Naraku supiera que estoy vivo. Tampoco puedo arriesgar a Yue. - Me dice,

Piensas que Kagome te delataría. Kagome no haría algo como eso por más molesta que este. – Le digo.

No sin embargo mientras más gente lo sepa corro el riesgo que me descubran... Además Naraku la tiene vigilada. - Me dice.

Es verdad no obstante mientras más tiempo se le oculte más enojada estará. - Le digo.

No entiendes lo que te digo o te haces él tonto. Quédate con ella y hazla feliz. - Me dice. Me sorprende lo que dice, debería hacerle caso irme de ahí hacer como que nunca me entere de nada…. Sin embargo no puedo, al final se enteraría de la verdad, al final siempre sale a la luz.

¿Por qué la vas a dejar ir tan fácilmente? -Le pregunto, temiendo que existiera algún truco.

La vez a ella conmigo, crees que me perdonaría. Si lo hiciera no lo merezco. - Me dice.

Dices que hiciste todo por ella y ahora la dejaras ir. - Le digo.

Contigo ella ríe, hace todo lo que le gusta sin tener que contenerse, antes de todo esto mi forma de ser era muy egoísta hermanito, no me importaba mentir o hacer lo que fuera total mi respuesta era simple luego lo compensaría, tal vez un regalo o pasar tiempo con ella, eso era lo que más le agradaba, que me diera un tiempo solamente para ella... Pero tu le das todo eso y hasta más, tu aplicas mucho eso de que si la persona que quieres te pide la Luna tu vas y se la das así te cueste la vida. - Me dice.

Comprendía a que se refería, a esas pequeñas cosas que Kagome adoraba; el helado, chocolate y las mascotas; él le decía mentiras con tal que ella las dejara de lado para evitarse molestias. Cosas simples que acepte unas me gustaban y otras las toleraba a pesar de todo, porque la quería y no deseaba perderla y digamos que con el pasar do tiempo tolere y ahora quiero a las tres bolas de pelos.

Por eso mismo no puedo decidir por ella. – Le digo, por más que lo deseara ella tenía que decidir. Porque si al final ella todavía lo quiere.

Bien, si así lo prefieres pero dame un año. En ese tiempo creo que tendremos a Naraku tras las rejas permanentemente. – Me dice.

Un año… - Le digo, eso es mucho tiempo.

Cásate con ella para no levantar sospechas. Al final yo soy el responsable de ocultarle la verdad. – Me dice.

… - No estoy seguro de que decir.

Las pruebas que tenemos no son suficientes, no están limpias si lo podemos decir de esta forma. – Me dice., algo que es verdad.

Hay que limpiarla para no meter a los nuestros en el mismo saco que Naraku. – Le digo.

Si, por eso ambos debemos trabajar juntos. Tu tienes suficientes pruebas a las cuales les faltaban algunas cosas que yo mismo puedo brindarte. – Me dice. – Además mientras más pronto terminemos podrás decirle la verdad a Kagome.- Me dice.

¿Qué gano con eso? Aparte de refundir a Naraku. ¿Qué pasara con Kagome? Si termino con ella sin ningún motivo, sospechara y al final descubrirá todo. – Le digo.

No cambiaras tus planes, sigue con lo que estas. – Me dice. Que siga como si nada con todo, acaso él piensa que soy de piedra, tenerla a ella cerca todos los días y no intentar nada. De solo imaginar aquello es horrible….

Si lo descubre ahora va correr peligro, acaso no te importa ella. – Me dice.

Solo un año es mi plazo…. – Le digo. Me levanto de esa silla más devastado que nada. Iba tenerla a mi lado por un año más, un año en el cual debería tenerla lejos de mi para no perder la cabeza y hacer alguna tontería. Porque estoy seguro que ella se enojara en el momento que descubra la verdad, todo por la simple razón que se lo oculte.

Bien, Bye hermanito. Por cierto tenemos que trabajar juntos para arreglar la información y quede todo listo. – Me dice.

Te mandare un mensaje para acordarlo. – Le digo saliendo de ahí.

***Con Kagome ***

Desde hace un par de días que noto a Sesshoumaru distante, casi no me habla y un poco más me ignora. Por no decir de que crean o no está muy distraído. Por más que trato de averiguar que le sucede no da razón ni motivo. He tratado de averiguarlo con Bito pero al igual que yo desconoce el problema que aqueja a Sesshoumaru. Eso no importa mucho hoy, ya que llego la hora de firmar el dichoso contrato del acuerdo prenupcial.

Jaken pasa por mi al trabajo y me lleva hasta una notaría, por lo que me ha dicho solo yo estaré aquí puesto que Sesshoumaru esta muy ocupado en el trabajo y no tiene tiempo para andar perdiéndolo. Esa ha sido la explicación de Jaken.

Estoy ahora frente al notario, el cual me entrega una serie de papeles que dicen lo siguiente:

Este acuerdo está hecho el día 18 del mes de Abril y el año 2013 por y entre Sesshoumaru Edmond Taiyo de y Kagome Higurashi.

Donde sea que las partes realizarán un contrato de matrimonio en este País y MIENTRAS QUE, es su deseo mutuo de entrar en este Acuerdo por lo cual ellos regularán sus relaciones hacia uno al otro con respecto a la propiedad de cada uno de ellos y en la cual cada uno de ellos tenga interés.

Basado en la anterior, las partes acuerdan lo siguiente:

Que todas propiedades de cualquier tipo o naturaleza, personal o mixto, dondequiera que ellas se encuentren, que pertenezcan a cada parte, será y se quedará para siempre parte del patrimonio personal de cada parte, inclusive todos los interés, alquileres y ganancias de que pueden acumular de allí.

Que cada parte tendrá siempre el derecho y la autoridad plena, en todos los aspectos del mismo como cada un tendría si no estuviese casado, para utilizar, disfrutar, para manejar, transmitir y estorbar tal propiedad como puede pertenecerle o a ella.

Que cada parte puede hacer tal disposición de su propiedad como en el caso puede ser, por regalo o hacer durante su vida; y en caso de la defunción de uno de las partes, el sobreviviente no tendrá interés en la propiedad del otro, o por manera de herencia, sucesión, concesión o patrimonio familiar.

No tiene derecho a tomar parte de las acciones de la farmacéutica Villeneuve.

Que cada parte o, en caso de una separación, no tendrá derecho como contra el otro por manera de reclamos para el apoyo, para la pensión, para honorarios de abogado, para costes, ni para la división de la propiedad.

Que el matrimonio tendrá duración de un año, 365 días, desde la celebración del matrimonio civil.

Ambas partes están de acuerdo en no consumar el matrimonio de forma carnal. De esta forma se pedirá la anulación del matrimonio religioso.

Todos aquellos regalos hechos entre ambas partes no tendrán partes no serán reclamadas luego del divorcio.

Que la Tutela y custodia de la menor Sakura Takamura, que pasara a ser Sakura Taiyo luego de su adopción, se quedara con Sesshoumaru Taiyo sin embargo Kagome Higurashi tendrá derechos de visita.

Con los siguientes testigos las partes han acordado este contrato:

Jaken Hitazawa

Touya Hikari.

Al leer aquellos papeles me quede fría… Como que aquello iba durar un año, luego nos divorciaríamos y hasta iba a pedir anulación. ¿Qué pensaba? Con cada acción que hace es como si en verdad jugara conmigo, él se va de extremo a extremo en cada momento. Admito que no fui clara con él respecto a tener relaciones sexuales sin embargo no era necesario que pusiera en el acuerdo prenupcial que no habría nada de nada. A este paso creo que terminare virgen o de monja y hasta tal vez loca porque una cosa es segura Sesshoumaru me esta volviendo loca con sus acciones.

Firma ya, mocosa tonta – Me dice el cara de sapo todo insensible. – No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

¿Qué hago? Firmo, creo que no me quedara de otra, a fin de cuentas no suena tan malo, además supe desde el principio que él no me quería que fue más un acuerdo que otra cosa. Tomo el lapicero y firmo aquel papel. Ese año iba a ser uno de los más duros de mi vida… En ese año creo que deberé juntar el valor suficiente para romper mi promesa y alejarme de él para siempre. Porque si continuo cerca de él lo único que consigo es hacerme más daño. A fin de cuentas cuando termine ese año no habrá nada que me ate a este lugar…

Esta todo listo, señorita Higurashi. – Me dice el notario.

Gracias. – Le digo al notario.

Ya fuera de ahí, me sentía fatal. Lo único que hice fue mirar por la ventana para tratar de dejar todo aquello atrás… Pero es tan difícil y doloroso.

Quita esa cara mocosa tonta… Ahora vamos a ver tu dichoso vestido. – Me dice el cara de sapo.

¿El vestido? – Le digo sin muchas ganas de querer ir. - ¿Es necesario que valla? No tengo ánimos.

Hay que tener todo listo… que tal si hay que hacer un ajuste… Todo tiene que estar perfecto. - Me dice.

Cierto todo tiene que ser perfecto. – Le digo en tono de burla. Por lo cual Jaken me ve raro. – Olvida lo que dije y vamos.

Pronto estuvimos frente a la boutique de novias más prestigiosa y cara de la ciudad, por lo visto no iba a escatimar en gastos para la dichosa boda, que con el pasar de los días poco a poco se convirtiendo en la farsa que es, unas veces me pareció que no lo era al ver como se portaba conmigo al tratar de ser dulce. Pero ahora es tan distante de nuevo, valla que novedad resulto ser, a fin de cuentas siempre lo hace, juega con mis sentimientos.

Entro y trata de pensar en lo que sea, como dicen tratar de ir a mi lugar feliz, funciona por un momento mientras me siento a esperar que traigan el famoso vestido. Miro a mi alrededor y veo un par de jovencitas, ambas en compañía de sus madres y unos cuantos parientes o tal vez personas cercanas a su entorno, por mi parte la única persona que me acompaña es el cara de sapo, que deprimente.

Señorita, podría venir por favor. – Me dice la vendedora. La sigo y me lleva a hasta los probadores, donde se encontraba colgado un hermoso vestido. Es de color blanco con corte princesa tiene bordados en forma de flores y encajes, la parte del corsé es muy bella además que estoy segura que estilizara mi cuerpo de barril como me dice Jaken y por otro lado se encuentra la falda que no es muy exagerado. Si que tiene buen gusta para estas cosas el cara de sapo, si así es el vestido todo lo demás que ha organizado debe ser una maravilla creo que se ha esmerado en que todo sea perfecto para ese día.

Me pruebo el vestido y no tienen que hacer ningún arreglo por suerte, todo a quedado bien. Al verme en el espejo no puedo creer que sea yo, en verdad me veo bien. La vendedora me alaga y me dice que ese vestido es perfecto para mi. Que voy a ser la novia más bella de la ciudad y que el novio se sentirá orgulloso. Si como no… Decía entre mi…. Lo bueno es que un el tiempo pasa volando en cierto punto deseo que todo esto acabe pronto.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

A esta hora supongo que Kagome estará en la prueba del vestido con un humor de los mil demonios, luego de leer el acuerdo prenupcial debe pensar que juego con ella, como me lo dijo la otra noche. Hay esa noche a pesar de todo fue muy buena y por una parte me arrepiento de no aprovechar aquella situación… Aunque si lo hacía ella me estaría llamando aprovechado. Sin embargo sería ahora mía… doy un suspiro.

Por fin llego estoy frente a su casa me estaciono, voy hacia la puerta y la toco. Escucho pasos de alguien hacia la puerta junto con ladridos de perros. Me recuerda a las veces de cuando la dejaba, nos despedíamos y siempre la fastidiaba de que era hora que su madre supiera que yo era el mosieur de la alianza francesa, ella se molestaba y me prohibía hacerlo… Esto provoca una leve sonrisa en mi rostro.

La puerta se abre: Si, ¿Qué desea? – Me dice la madre de Kagome sin prestar mucha atención al tratar de contener a los perros que tenía Kagome todavía en aquella casa, para de ahí verme y decir: Oh eres tu, pasa adelante. – Me deja entrar conduciéndome hasta la sala.

Las cosas seguían iguales desde la única y última vez que estuve aquí para pedir la mano de Kikyo. Esa vez el primero que me recibió fue el señor Higurashi el cual acepto mi propuesta sin protesta alguna, al contrario me felicito y hubo una pequeña cena por el compromiso esa vez fue la primera vez que vi a Kagome, prácticamente no la vi mucho porque estaba ayudando a su madre a servir la comida y poner los platos. De ahí se retiro. Supuse que sería alguna tonta niña mimada por estar con Inuyasha, me equivoque después de todo.

Ahora de nuevo me encontraba aquí por un motivo parecido esta vez no venía a pedir la mano de Kagome era más para tratar que las cosas se arreglaran sabía que Kagome estaba sufriendo por lo que sucedía con su familia.

Tome asiento. – Me dice. – Me imagino a que debe venir.

Para hablar sobre Kagome. – Le digo.

Desiste de casarte con ella… Lo que sea que encontraste en Kikyo no lo encontraras en ella. – Me dice.

Es por eso que deseo convertirla en mi esposa. – Le respondo porque se ve sorprendida.

Kagome es una buena chica y por eso no acepto su matrimonio. Comprende que para que tu y mi difunta hija Kikyo estuvieran juntos y estuvieran a punto de casarse deben haber tenido muchas cosas en común. Kagome es lo opuesto a Kikyo, como te habrás dado cuenta. – Me dice.

Lo sé, es lo que me atrae de ella.- Le digo.

Kikyo era de mente abierta, por no decir libertina… Era mi hija pero es la verdad en cambio Kagome es de mente más reservada y en cierto punto inocente… Ella sabe cuidarse pero temo que la lastimen de nuevo. – Me dice.

No pienso lastimarla, además como usted dice ella sabe cuidarse, es ya una mujer y no una niña pequeña. – Le digo.

Para las madres sus hijos siempre serán unos niños… Pero no entiendo como primero vienes hace unos años a pedir la mano de mi hija que es lo apuesto por la que vienes ahora, sé que lo de Kikyo no sé concreto por lo que paso… Por lo que si ahora vienes por ella es que acaso… - Pone cara de miedo. - ¿Kagome está embarazada? - Me dice….¿Por qué todos pensaban lo mismo?… Ni que fuera Inuyasha además hasta ahora entre ambos no hubo nada de nada.

No.- Digo de inmediato

Pero ustedes ya… tu ya sabes. – Me ve la señora Higurashi curiosa con cierta picardía. Tenía que responder aquella pregunta, es relevante este asunto aquí… Me quedo en silencio, no pensaba contestar.

Responde joven… No lo voy a esperar toda la tarde. - Me dice.

Respeto las decisiones de su hija. – Respondo, aunque en cierto punto no eran tan ciertas la última vez quería otra cosa y se la negué…

¿Por qué deseas casarte con ella? Acaso es mero capricho – Me dice.

Estoy enamorado de ella. – Le digo.

Si te dijera que no apoyo su compromiso. – Me dice.

Podría decirle que no me interesa pero por Kagome haría todo lo posible por conseguirla a fin de cuentas ella es la más afectada con todo esto. – Le digo.

Ella aquí es lo más importante por eso no creo que seas para ella, no quiero que sufra de la misma manera que fue con Inuyasha… Supongo que al igual que Inuyasha debes tener la fama de Gigolo. – Me dice.

A mi también me engañaron y no estoy dispuesto hacerle lo mismo a Kagome. – Le digo.

Lo único que quiero es que mi hija Kagome sea feliz.- Me dice.

Muchas veces no lo demuestra. Fue muy dura con ella. – Le reclamo

¿Ella está bien? ¿Se ha ido a vivir contigo?- Me pregunta.

Se encuentra bien y está viviendo aparte ya que por lo visto le importo mucho las apariencias y el que dirán. – Le digo.

Como sabrás en este mundo vale mucho las apariencia, creas o no, yo quiero lo mejor para ella ya que ella tiene la oportunidad de poder elegir pero tampoco deseo que escoja al primer esperpento que se le cruce en el camino. – Me dice viéndome fijamente…. Como si fuera una piedra en el zapato.

No será por el hecho que Kagome no es hija de Souta Higurashi es por eso que hacían las diferencias entre ella y Kikyo. – Le digo.

Tal vez, hay que guardar las apalencas… Yo quiero a Kagome y deseo lo mejor para ella… Aunque a veces no lo parezca. – Me dice.

Usted hacia claras diferencias entre una y la otra. – Le digo.

No me sorprende que descubrieras lo de Kagome, después de todo estuviste comprometido con su prima hermana; Rin. - Me dice. Haciéndome recordar que la madre de Rin era la hermana gemela de Kasuki Akura.

Kasuki me decía que Kagome era idéntica a su prima Rin. – Me dice como si aquello que paso con aquel hombre fue agradable y hubiera cierto cariño, causándome sorpresa, ya que por lo que sabía lo que sucedió entre ellos fue pura obligación.

Lo recuerda con cariño. – Le digo.

Kasuki y yo éramos amantes… es algo que muy pocos saben bueno en si no sé si Souta se entero y se hizo el ciego… . – Me dice.

Créame que no entiendo nada. - Le digo.

Como conocerás en el mundo Yakusa en la mayoría de los casos los matrimonios no son por amor sino más bien por compromiso e interés, es lo que prima. Kasuki al ser el jefe tenía un compromiso ya establecido, al igual que conmigo. Pero aún así nos enamoramos juramos amor eterno y tratamos de desafiar a nuestras familias… él se caso y al ver que no pudo hacer nada, por despecho apresure mi boda con Souta, Souta fue un gran hombre y esposo. No tengo quejas pero como sabrás el corazón es caprichoso y yo seguía enamorada de Kasuki a pesar que ambos en ese tiempo teníamos un hijo con nuestras respectivas parejas. – Me dice.

Ya no se vieron después de la boda. Hasta aquella noche ¿Verdad? – Le digo.

No… Hubo un atentado en el que Souta le salvo la vida, por lo que era difícil evitar verlo y los sentimientos que ambos sentíamos… Tuvimos varios encuentros en los que termine embarazada de Kikyo y su hermana. – Me dice.

Me está diciendo que Kikyo era también hija de Akura. – La interrumpo.

Si, eres el primero en saberlo… Souta no sospecho creyó que ambas niñas eran sus hijas incluso Kasuki se enojo al enterarse que estaba embarazada no quiso verme más, también era lo mejor. Además habían problemas con Onigumo hubo el atentado hacia Souta donde murió mi bebe… Estaba harta de todo aquello, estar al margen de la ley, que tu vida y la de tus hijos siempre corriera peligro, tampoco poder hacer lo que tus sentimientos querían, era igual que estar en una jaula de oro. Por ese motivo le exigí a Souta salir de ese mundo e irnos lejos de Japón. – Me dice.

Ahí fue donde hablo con Akura y él le pidió aquello. – Le digo.

Si, creyó que Souta no se atrevería a contármelo. Pero él lo hizo, le había afectado mucho la muerte de la pequeña Kagome, murió en sus brazos… Recuerdo que cuando la trajo a casa lo golpee y le dije que prefería que muriera él en lugar de la bebe… (se pone a llorar) Le doy un pañuelo. – Gracias muchacho… Le hice jurar a Kasuki que si accedía era por mis hijos, fue muy tierno y todo… Como lo prometió hizo que saliéramos de todo aquello, no obstante mi relación con Souta no fue la misma y fue peor cuando se entero que esperaba un bebe de Kasuki, me exigió que lo abortara que si la tenía siempre tendríamos un nexo con los Yakusa, no soportaría perder otro bebé. – Me dijo limpiándose con el pañuelo.

¿Qué hizo? – Le pregunto.

Tu padre estaba en la ciudad y le pedí que se comunicara con Kasuki, que le dijera que estaba embarazada y necesitaba su ayuda además de explicarle la situación, tu padre me ayudo, cosa con la que estuve agradecida, Kasuki apareció al día siguiente se enfrento a Souta, hubieron varias opciones en las que una era que Kagome se fuera con su padre apenas naciera cosa que yo no aceptaría. Al final Kasuki consiguió que Souta aceptara que Kagome sería como la hija que perdió por su culpa. Que no era lo mismo pero que la reconociera como su hija que él no se interpondría, solo le pidió visitarla unas veces al año. – Me dice.

Por eso es que Kagome tuvo ese nombre… Pero si usted en verdad sabía que ambas eran hijas de Kasuki porque las diferencias. – Le digo.

En si él que hacia las diferencias era Souta y su familia, por lo que a Kagome la dejaba de lado y a Kikyo la engreía de más pensando que era su hija y el desprecio que le tenía a Kasuki… Haciendo cosas que cuando me entere deseaba desarmarlo. – Me dice.

¿Cómo qué?- Le digo.

Kagome tenía un fideicomiso para sus estudios… Pero terminaron yéndose en los caprichos de Kikyo, al final Kagome tuvo que estudiar en una escuela e universidad del estado… Souta no la apoyo mucho sin embargo a la hora de festejar sus logros ahí si era su hija. Al menos cuando Kasuki venía a visitarla Kagome se divertía y hacían cosas que hacen los padres con sus hijos… Recuerdo que una de las veces trajo a su hija Kagura para que conociera a Kagome ambas se divirtieron mucho… Cuando Kagome se entero de la muerte de Kasuki fue un golpe muy duro para ella, lloro mucho y Souta la castigo y regaño por hacerlo… - Me dice.

Usted no la defendía. – Le reclamo.

Que más hubiera querido pero Souta me amenazo con decirle la verdad y mandarla a Japón junto con Naraku Onigumo… Supe lo que le sucedía a la otra hija de Kasuki todas las cosas horribles que le hacía, no deseaba lo mismo para mi Kagome. Después vino el mismo Naraku y tiempo después trato de abusar de ella. Souta quiso darla decía que no era su problema y de nuevo a quien recurrí a pedir ayuda al igual que la última vez fue a tu padre no sé como lo convenció de dejarla en paz… Tu padre y Kasuki eran amigos, por lo que a fin de cuentas luego de la muerte de Kasuki trato de estar pendiente de Kagome. – Me dice. – Sin embargo ahora vienen sus dos hijos por la mía. Uno la hizo sufrir mucho y a ti que te hace diferente. No deseo ver de nuevo ver llorar a Kagome.

Yo de verdad tengo sentimientos muy fuertes por ella… No le puedo decir más porque no puedo expresarlo, como comprenderá… Lo de hacerla sufrir tratare de evitarlo en lo posible pero si la protegeré y cuidare además de tratar que sea feliz sin importar que, tiene mi palabra. – Le digo sincero.

Me recuerdas a su padre… Le costaba decir la palabra amor o alguna que expresara sus sentimientos y disculparse jamás… Aunque lo hacía conmigo… - Me dice sonriente, cosa que me dejo algo avergonzado…. Parecía que me describiera. – Esta bien Sesshoumaru, dejare a mi hija en tus manos.

Eso significa que ira a la boda. – Le digo.

Si, claro estaré ahí junto con mi hijo Souta, el tendrá que entregarla y Shippo llevara los anillos. No le digas nada a Kagome que sea una sorpresa. – Me dice.

Usted en verdad quiere a su hija, sin embargo ese día en la misa porque le dio la bofetada y fue tan dura. – Le digo.

Era lo que se esperaba… fue todo un escándalo para la familia Higurashi durante la recepción… Apariencias que quiera o no debo cumplir hasta el final de mis días… Al menos contigo no tiene que guardar tantas.- Me dice. Entendía a lo que se refería, era básico guardar las apariencias en la mafia Yakusa, llamar la atención era un pecado capital… Ahora se hace más comprensible todo.

Aquí tiene la invitación. – Le digo entregándole todas las invitaciones que le correspondían a la familia Higurashi.

Es este sábado… Si que ha sido rápido ¿Seguro que no esta embarazada? No me molestaría para nada. – Me dice.

Estoy seguro de eso señora Higurashi. – Le digo, habremos estado cerca pero al final no concretamos nada.

Mmm… Bueno esperare con ansias a que llegue mi segundo nieto o nieta… Ojala sea pronto. – Me dice. Provocando que me ponga ligeramente rojo al recordar que casi se cumplía su deseo hace unas noches…. De cómo Kagome me provocaba y,,, mejor dejo eso atrás….

Jajajajajajaja…- Se ríe de mi.- No creí que te resultara incomodo estos temas, muchacho…. Bueno creo que ya no debo incomodarte más. Debes estar atareado con todos los preparativos de la boda. – Me dice.

Si… un poco. – Le respondo.

Entonces será mejor que te retires… Ha sido un gusto hablar contigo y a pesar que no me haz dicho que quieres y estas muy enamorado de mi pequeña Kagome lo puedo ver de inmediato… Más te vale no hacerla sufrir confio en ti. – Me dice.

Gracias señora. – Le digo, haciendo una leve reverencia.

No hagas eso… Ahora vas a ser como un hijo puedes llamarme okaasan, si gustas… - Me dice.

Claro Okaasan. – Le digo de nuevo haciendo la reverencia mostrando mi respeto.

Eres muy formal… No importa. – Me dice.

Con su permiso me retiro y estoy sumamente agradecido con usted. – Me dice.

De acuerdo. Hasta el día de la boda.- Me dice.

*** Fin del capitulo 21***

**Notas de autora:** Antes que nada mil y millón de disculpas, sé que me demore un montón…. Ya saben trabajo, con lo de la celebración del día de la madre… estuve super ocupada y cansada… A pesar de todo en el camino al trabajo escribo aunque sea un poquito pero aun así me demoro discúlpenme…. Por lo visto no les agrado que Inuyasha resucitara pero como se habrán dado cuenta no viene en la postura de recuperar a Kagome sin embargo Sesshoumaru ahora es él inseguro confundiendo a la pobre de Kagome… En si este capi me iba a quedar muyyyyyyyyyyyy largo por lo que he tenido que partirlo… además que faltaban cosas y me iba demorar más por lo que aquí les dejo una parte y espero que pronto actualice la otra. El siguiente capi en si va ser la antesala a la boda la cual me falta conectarla encontrar ese enlace pero bueno en el siguiente capi quizá hay un poco más de acción. Tal vez no demore tanto aprovechare mis vacaciones de tres días en el trabajo para escribir…. Ahora a contestar lo review.

**Sasunaka doki:** Sorry la demora y de que este capi este algo corto… Por supuesto gracias por tu review… La razón por la cual lo he resucitado es porque lo necesito para una parte uqe es crucial en la historia que se vera mássssssssssss adelante…. Por lo de su familia creo que he dejado algo claro las razones…. Bueno gracias de nuevo.

**Quetzaly-Taisho****:** Gracias por tu review, sorry por la demora y de que este capi este algo corto…. Es necesario que resucite Inuyasha, en si no quería que resucitara pero luego de darle vueltas vi que lo necesitaba. Gracias de nuevo y bye.

**Marlene Vasquez****así** Gracias por tu review, sorry por la demora y de que este capi este corto… Si pobre Sesshoumaru… el pobre va estar más inseguro…. Sobre tu consulta: Sesshoumaru lo descubre que Inuyasha esta vivo en la laptop que mando a robar a Jaken del departamento de Inuyasha ( Es la que él tenía) Porque en la laptop de Kagome no hay nada salvo que es una especie de laptop gemela, Sesshoumaru es donde aprende a como usar la laptop que él tenía que era de Inuyasha. Gracias de nuevo bye espero que tu duda haya sido aclarada.

**alexavenuz** Gracias por tu review, sorry por la demora y de que este capi este corto… Es verdad que ahora Inuyasha parece la muñeca de barro jajajaja…. Es verdad Kagome va sufrir por las inseguridades de Sesshoumaru…. Con respecto a lo de Sango se vera una parte en el siguiente capitulo… No te preocupes por lo del review largo… me agradan me dan ideas creas o no… gracias de nuevo, bye.

**Orkidea16** Gracias por tu review, sorry por la demora y de que este capi este corto… Me alegro que te encantara el anterior capitulo…. En si Kagome creo que va estar más confundida con Sesshoumaru… Si Kagome no descubrió el archivo es porque ella no tenía esa laptop la tenía Sesshoumaru. Además que el la cuidaba mucho porque sabía que había información valiosa pero no sabia obtenerla. De Naraku, sabran en el siguiente capitulo al igual con lo respecto a lo de Sango, espero que lo de la familia de Kagome te quede un poco más claro con este capi… Sorry por las complicaciones que te cause con el capi anterior con tu trabajo pero te comprendo a veces me paso lo mismo cuando estoy haciendo mis trabajos en la pc… Al final no se como haga para combinar todo y me alcance el tiempo… gracias de nuevo espero que te valla bien y gracias.

**ashtraycisa**Gracias por tu review, sorry por la demora y de que este capi este corto… No de de que sobre despejar tu duda… para eso están los review… Me alegra que te gustara el anterior capitulo y tienes toda la razón respecto a los sentimientos de Sesshoumaru y lo Inuyasha como ya explique es necesarios para atar unos cabos sueltos…. Gracias por tu review… bye.

**lady kiara12:** Gracias por tu review, sorry por la demora y de que este capi este corto… Me alegro que te encantara mi historia y más aun al saber que te gusto la parte de la canción de jessey y joy eso era lo que deseaba transmitir. Gracias de nuevo bye.

Gracias a todos mis lectoras y por si ahí hay algún lector también le doy las gracias…. Bueno espero que les guste este capi, el siguiente espero que llegue pronto le falta poco para terminarlo… Dejen review por fis… se aceptan ideas, sugerencia, tomatazos, además de aclarar alguna duda que tengan… Pero enserio dejen sus Reviews…. Los esperare con ansias… Espero actualizar pronto bye y cuídense... ñ.ñ

bbkid


	23. capitulo 22: Antesala a la boda

**Ella no soy yo**

**Capitulo22: Antesala a la boda**

*** Con Kagome ***

Hoy mis amigas me van a regalar la dichosa despedida de soltera, no me han querido decir nada de cómo es ni de dónde va ser es una total sorpresa, lo cual siendo sincera me espanta, conociéndolas, dudo que sea una noche tranquila. Seguro han contratado algún stripper, haremos cosas locas en un auto en si van hacer que lo haga…. Que clases de cosas me pedirán hacer y más les vale que el stripper este bueno… en si quien quisiera que fuera dudo que este porque al igual que yo, a él sus amigos le han organizado la despedida de soltero lo cual significa excesos, mujeres desnudas que a fin de cuentas querrán llevárselo a la cama… mmmm La sola idea me molesta…

No te enojes Kag, ya vamos a llegar. – Me dice Yuka., no estoy molesta con ellas sino por la idea que él este con otra… En eso pienso ahora que en el hecho que mis amigas me están guiando al matadero con los ojos vendados, seguro para que no escape. Hacen que me siente, me quitan la venda.

Llegamos. – Me dicen, es el departamento de Alice, una vieja amiga. Por lo visto todas han cooperado con el plan, porque han puesto sus globos decorados que en si no son globos sino condones, cintas rojas… La mesa tiene bocaditos de formas raras… Se han esmerado.

Gracias chicas. – Les digo.

Esta noche te vas a divertir de lo lindo, así que toma, ponte tu camiseta, tu corona antes de casarte con el bombón de tu esposo. – Me dice.

Me dicen ponen un polo que me queda grande que dice condenada a matrisuicidio junto con una coronita bonita.

Hora de empezar con los juegos. Aquí están los nombres de los juego saca un papelito para que veamos con que juego empezamos. – Me dice Eri.

Hago lo que me dicen saca un papelito que dice "ponle el pene al novio" No podía leerlo en voz alta solo me sonroje y le di el papel a Eri que se mato de la risa.

Que pase el desgraciado – Dice al estilo laura bozo, todas nos matamos de la risa por su buena imitación. Para decir después- Sorry que traigan la foto del novio. – Dice, de pronto aparece una foto tamaño natural de un supuesto Sesshoumaru totalmente desnudo, en si habían cogido la foto de algún tipo desnudo y con ayuda de photoshop le pusieron la cara de Sesshoumaru, se notaba…

Tomoko, Kagome, Alice, Sango y Yuka serán las participantes.- Dice Eri toda emocionada…

Sango había asistido a la despedida no me lo esperaba voy y la abrazo.

Amiga, como crees que no estaría aquí… Además las cosas se han aclarado después de todo… Luego hablamos de eso ahora hay que divertirse. – Me dice.

Gracias amiga por venir. – Le digo.

No hay de que amiga, por algo nos conocemos desde que éramos niñas. – Me dice.

Ponte la venda Kagome y toma tu sorpresa. – Me dice Eri poniéndome la venda y haciéndome dar vueltas. Esto era igual que ponerle la cola al burro solo que tenía que poner otra cosa a una persona…. Al final tuvo un desviación y no termino del todo en su lugar. La que gano fue Sango…. Al final las chicas dijeron que mi premio de consolación era el poster tamaño natural…

Seguimos jugando varios juegos típicos de las despedidas de sotera, como esculpiendo en el plátano, la más rápida, ese era que tenías que ponerle un condón a un plátano, a ver tu puntería, vestido de novia de papel, tendero de salchichas, calzones de a peso. Para de ahí abrir todos los regalos… Que para variar es lencería o algún juguete sexual… Por supuesto según ellas una caja por no decir un cajón de condones… Si supieran que durante todo un año no iba a ver nada de nada… Que tal vez hasta moriría virgen… Va que más da sus regalos han sido muy bonitos…. No debo olvidar el rodillo de los buenos deseos, junto con su recetario mágico que tiene de todo un poco junto con uno de esos libros pequeños pero del kamasutra…

Si que se han esmerado les doy las gracias a todas ellas para que al final trajeran a los dichosos strippers como el broche de oro de la fiesta. Ninguno estaba nada mal, si que habían traído de todo para escoger como en mercado. En si creo que los strippers son para ellas porque se los han abarcado toditos… Hasta que en eso se me acerca uno.

Tus amigas me han contratado para darte un sesión privada solo para ti. – Me dice.

Esto… - Me sorprende. – No gracias, prefiero que todas lo vean. – Le digo, entre broma y broma, en si estaba algo picada por el trago.

Oh vamos dulzura es tu despedida de soltera diviértete… Tu novio debe estarse divirtiendo ahora. – Me dice.

No importa, no soy egoísta. – Le digo zafándome de su agarre. Él me jala y me lleva hasta una de las habitaciones y me tapa la boca: Más te vale quedarte calladita, si no quieres que tus amigas tengan algún inconveniente. – Me dice, le muerdo la mano. – Maldita zorra.- Me coge de los pelos y me pone contra la pared.

Déjame, maldito… si no las pagaras. – Le digo.

Huy si que miedo tengo, perra… Además el que te quiere es mi jefe. – Me dice. – Naraku. – Me da miedo lo que dice, pero me armo de valor y no se como le doy una fuerte patada en sus partes sensibles dando un fuerte alarido el muy maldito, le doy varios golpes ahí para de ahí que sobre la cómoda había una cuchilla lo tomo, le doy otro par de golpes ahí y le pongo el filo de la cuchilla sobre eso: Si no quieres que terminas sin esto, más te vale irte sin llamar la atención con tus amiguitos ahora. – Le digo.

Lo haré pero no me lo cortes. – Me dice con miedo ahora el muy maldito…. No sabía con quien se metía.

Se inventaron unas cuantas excusas recontra tontas y se fueron. Pero antes me dijo que Naraku me mando a decir "Que sería suya antes que de Sesshoumaru… Que pagaría caro mi osadía de querer casarme con Taiyo" Eso me dio escalofríos y no me quedo de otra que llamar a Sesshoumaru para que pasara por mi.

Aló Sesshoumaru. – Le digo. Podía escuchar la fuerte música del lugar donde estaba de seguro lo habían llevado a uno de esos Night club…

Si ¿Qué sucede? – Me pregunta, acompañado de un no seas aguafiestas y cuelga.

Habido un incidente… Se relaciona con… Naraku- Le digo.

…. Fue a la fiesta ¿Estás… Están bien? – Me pregunta muy serio.

Si… Solo ven por mi a la casa de Alice, la recuerdas. – Le digo.

Si… voy para allá. – Me dice, para luego colgar.

En menos de quince minutos, pude sentir a mi celular a sonar, es él que ya se encontraba en la puerta, me despido de las chicas, meto todos los regalos en una caja y bajo con cuidado, él me espera en la puerta y me ayuda a cargar la caja sin antes poner una cara de What?, no le hice caso y seguí adelante….

¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Me pregunta.

Las chicas contrataron unos strippers… Resultaron ser hombres de Naraku, no hicieron nada, eran unos debiluchos, unos cuantas patadas y amenazas contra su hombría se rindió…. Por suerte las chicas no se dieron cuenta. – Le digo.

Te llevo aparte. – Me dice preocupado.

SI… No me hizo nada, salvo asustarme y zarandearme… Pero lo que me preocupo fue lo que me mando a decir Naraku. – Le digo esta vez mirando por la ventana.

¿Qué dice? – Me pregunta.

"Que sería suya antes que de Sesshoumaru… Que pagaría caro mi osadía de querer casarme con Taiyo"… Temo que nos lastime. – Le digo.

Pasa la noche en mi casa, estarás más segura, no se atreverá hacerte nada. – Me dice.

Que tal si se atreve y lastima hasta a Sakura, ella todavía no esta del todo bien. Se esta recuperando de la operación. – Le digo preocupada.

Entonces pasare la noche contigo… Piensas que voy a dejar que estés sola en tu apartamento a merced de ese desgraciado. – Me dice molesto, esta presionando muy fuerte el timón.

No paso nada... Además me divertí amenazándolo. – Le digo para que se anime.

La última vez no te sirvió de mucho tus clases de defensa personal, terminaste internada con transfusión de sangre y varios puntos sin olvidar los cortes que te hizo en el vientre. – Me dice… Cosa que me hizo sentir mal al recordar lo vulnerable que era.

No es necesario que me recuerdes que soy débil. – Le digo ligeramente molesta.

No es que seas débil, solo que Naraku es un maldito que se aprovecha de las situaciones. – Me dice. Tenía razón… Sin embargo tampoco deseaba estar siendo protegida por él en si, lo deseaba por algo lo había llamada… Rayos de nuevo estos sentimientos confusos… No debí tomar…

Haz lo que quieras. – Le digo me sentía cansada.

Solo me preocupo por ti. – Me dice.

Claro. – Le digo.

(da un suspiro) Tantas cosas te han regalado tus amigas y digamos que son algo no muy común. – Me dice cambiando de tema, noto mi molestia.

En las despedidas de soltera si… Pero bueno al final las echare a la basura o tal vez las regale a alguien. – Le digo sabiendo que nunca las usaría, entre los principales motivos estaba el acuerdo prenupcial.

¿Por qué? – Me pregunta interesado.

Dudo tener que usarlos… Hasta donde sé, no está en mis planes tener sexo durante un año, mínimo. – Le digo con tono acido. – A menos que busque alguien que no seas tu.

Eso lo molesto y freno en seco provocando que las cosas se fueran hacia adelante.

Ni se te ocurra hacer semejante cosa… Vas a ser mi esposa y como tal… - Me dice viéndome fijamente.

Debo serte fiel… Lo recuerdo pero al igual que tu me exiges eso, yo también exijo lo mismo. – Le digo.

Lo haré. – Me dice, retomando la marcha… Faltaba poco para llegar.

¿Por qué pusiste esas clausulas? – Le pregunto luego de un silencio incomodo, es la primera vez que hablamos del acuerdo desde que lo firme hace un par de días atrás.

A fin de cuentas te he obligado a este compromiso, estoy dejando en claro que no es necesario que cumplas tu papel de esposa al pie de la letra. – Me dice.

¿Tenías que dejarlo claro en un papel? –Le digo molesta.

Que te disgusta más el divorcio dentro de un año o el hecho que no estaré entre tus piernas. – Me dice. Cosa que provoca que me sonroje y tenga unas fuertes ganas de darle una cachetada.

Eres un puerco… Lo que me molesta es que tengas que publicar a los cuatro vientos que esto es una farsa, no podías simplemente hablarme antes y no hacer que me entere frente al notario… No interesa lo hecho, hecho esta y para tu información me importa un mmmm… estar contigo. Total dentro de un año estaré con alguien con el cual use todo lo que tengo en esa caja. – Le digo molesta, aunque lo más probable es que valla practicar el celibato.

Haz lo que quieras, serás libre de decidir dentro de un año. – Me dice, acelerando haciendo rechinar las llantas.

Estas celoso o qué… ¿Te molesta la idea que este con otro? – Le digo con suspicacia y a la vez extrañada, es que si tanto le disgustaba la idea porque puso esas clausulas.

He estado con mujeres que tienen mejores cuerpos que el tuyo. – Me dice para estacionarse… - Lo pase muy bien con ellas. – Me dice, está vez si que se merecía una cachetada, sonó un fuerte plaf. Baje del auto y le tire la puerta.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Ese golpe sí que dolió, en verdad me sobrepase con mis comentarios pero la sola idea que ella este con otro hombre que no sea yo, me enfurece, más aún conociendo la posibilidad que dentro de un año se cumpla lo que dice y este en brazos de Inuyasha utilizando todas esas cosas, en si el solo hecho de imaginarla utilizando esa lencería… hace que intente con todas mis fuerzas suprimir el deseo de ir en este momento y poseerla….

Ahora no querrá hablarme, (otro suspiro) últimamente no paraba de darlos… Quizá sea cierto eso que cada suspiro es una alegría perdida. Si tan solo hubiera obviado la carpeta Kagome de la laptop de Inuyasha nunca me hubiera enterado que estaba vivo y todo estaría mejor. Pero los hubiera no existen y debo afrontar que ella está molesta. Tomo la caja en la que tenía sus regalos. Subo por el ascensor, ella me ha dejado la puerta abierta, tal vez no este tan molesta como pensé quizá con un lo siento pueda arreglar un poco las cosas.

SESSHOUMARU… VEN… AYUDAME… POR FAVOR… SESSHOUMARU. – Escucho que viene del segundo piso dejo la caja y corro hacia el segundo piso. Los gritos continúan.

*** Con Kagome ***

El desgraciado de Naraku esta encima de mí. trata de quitarme la ropa, yo forcejeo e intento liberarme. No iba permitir que ese me violara… Lucharía hasta el final. Me besa a la fuerza y yo le muerdo la lengua por lo que él me dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, duele sin embargo no me detendré. Se pone a horcajadas sobre mi, logrando quitarme la blusa que tenía puesta, lo golpeo sin conseguir mucho solo carcajadas de su parte lucho por dejarme quitar algo más pero no paso mucho hasta que me quita el sostén como pude trate de cubrirme.

Déjame. – Le pedí de nuevo.

Escucha como tratan de derribar la puerta: Kagome, tranquila, ya voy por ti.

jajajajajajaja… - Se ríe Naraku. – Voy a estar feliz de ver la cara de frustración de ese odioso Taiyo. Jajajajaja.. – Me dice para de nuevo tratar de besarme.

Sigo tratando de quitármela de encima pero no puedo es más fuerte que yo. Me da otro golpe en la cara y siento mi labio sangrar para de ahí como me besaba el cuello y luego iba hacia mis pechos… Eso se ve muy mal, trata de concentrar toda mi fuerza en un golpe va directo contra su mandíbula me dolió cuando lo golpee, consigo que se separe de mi pero este desgraciado antes de separarse me muerde fuerte uno de mis pezones, ignoro el dolor y me levanto como puedo para correr hacia la puerta quitándole el seguro.

Naraku se lanza de nuevo sobre mi tumbándome al piso pero Sesshoumaru entra y lo golpea, mandándolo al otro lado de la habitación… Naraku coge uno de los adornos como arma para golpearlo. Sesshoumaru lo esquiva con gran agilidad y toma uno de los portarretratos que había y se lo lanza a Naraku cosa que le da tiempo para sacar una Navaja de su bolsillo.

Lárgate Naraku y déjanos en paz. – Le dice Sesshoumaru amenazándolo con la navaja.

Crees que con eso me vas a detener, niñato de pacotilla. - Este saca un arma de su bolsillo. Yo me tapo la boca, estábamos perdidos.

Ríndete Taiyo, entrégamela y perdonare todas tus ofensas. – Le dice.

Ni muerto. – Le dice Sesshoumaru toma más cosas se las lanza cosa que distrae a Naraku, este empieza a disparar.

Escóndete Kagome. – Me dice Sesshoumaru, le hago caso y me pongo detrás de un pequeño muro. Sesshoumaru toma ventaja y se acerca dispuesto a clavar la navaja, oigo un disparo, veo la escena y pronto sangre empieza caer al piso ambos están quietos por unos segundos para que Naraku salga corriendo, Sesshoumaru se quede quieto.

Oh no… - Digo, me acerco donde Sesshoumaru.

Estoy bien… él que se lastimo fue él no yo. – Me dice un poco más calmado. - ¿Tú estás bien?

Cosa que me devolvió el alma al cuerpo. Lo abrace muy fuerte y le dije: Me asustaste tonto. – Para de ahí ponerme a llorar.

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Le correspondo el abrazo, en verdad está muy asustada. Al menos está vez, Naraku a probado algo de su propia medicina y no ha salido ileso como las otras veces sin embargo sé que eso me va costar caro. Voy a tener que estar más al pendiente de ella, de Sakura y cuidar mis movimientos también debo evitar que se entere que Inuyasha esta vivo. Inuyasha esa piedra en mi zapato.

Sesshoumaru no me separes de tu lado. – Me dice con la voz quebradiza.

No lo hare, te dejare estar a mi lado siempre que tu quieras. – Le respondo.

Promételo. – Me dice me dice llorosa.

Te lo prometo... – Le digo. – Ahora déjame ver que te hizo ese mal nacido.

Se limpia las lagrimas con su mano sin dejar de cubrirse con sus brazos. Me ve con recelo, estaba avergonzada y noto que no llevaba nada en la parte superior. Me quito la chaqueta de cuero que tengo y se la pongo encima.

Gracias. – Me dice cubriéndose. La examino detenidamente, notando las magulladuras en su rostro junto con un pequeño hilo de sangre que viene de su labio inferior. Por no decir las marcas de chupetones que le ha dejado en el cuello y que por lo visto bajan hasta su pecho.

¿Te lastimo las muñecas también? – Le pregunto ella asiente. – ¿Tienes algún corte o algo parecido que necesite sutura?- Lo piensa durante un momento, se avergüenza para negar con la cabeza, mentía.

No seas mentirosa, dime donde es.- Le digo.

No necesita sutura… - Me dice en tono muy bajo casi en un susurro.

Muéstrame. – Le exijo.

Me da penita. – Me dice de nuevo en susurro toda sonrojada.

Ya te he visto desnuda… por lo que no hay nada que me sorprenda. – Le digo, cosa que era verdad… La vez pasada tuve que cambiarle de ropa y hacer uso de mi autocontrol.

Pervertido….¿Cómo que ya me conoces desnuda? – Dice más roja que antes sin embargo no sé si es por la vergüenza o por si esta enojada. Esto me causa me gracia.

Es tu culpa, la otra noche que tomaste de más, tuve que cambiarte de ropa… Solo fue por eso ahora muéstrame la herida. – Le digo. Toma aire y quita los brazos de sus pechos, se puso roja, por mi parte estoy nerviosos… No es que fuera la primera vez que veía una mujer desnuda… Había visto muchas en mi vida sin embargo podía sentir la sangre fluir a mi parte baja… contrólate Sesshoumaru, tienes que curarla.

Aquí, el me mordió, me arde. – Me dice señalándome su seno derecho, tenía razón ahí esta la herida que le hizo el desgraciado, que rabia me daba como la pudo lastimar.

No es tan grande como para tener que llevarla a emergencias sin embargo iba a necesitar una vacuna antitetánica, después de todo es muy bien conocido que la boca del ser humano es una de las cloacas más grandes del mundo y la de Naraku debe ser una de las peores.

Me ve preocupada, esperando mi opinión respecto al asunto.

No es necesario que vallamos a emergencias pero mañana iremos a que te pongan una vacuna… Por ahora te curare. – Le digo tratando de pensar en lo quesea menos en devorarla a besos y… no. - - Voy por el botiquín. – Salgo prácticamente huyendo de ahí.

Abro el caño por un momento y reflexiono sobre lo que estoy haciendo. ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en llevármela a la cama? Especialmente luego de lo que le hizo Naraku, soy un ser detestable. Me mojo la cara respiro hondo, tomo el botiquín para salir y curarla porque necesitaba recibir primeros auxilios.

Te demoraste mucho. – Me dice.

Debo limpiar la herida con estos apósitos. – Le digo sacando uno de los paquetes tiene unos cuantos, les hecho un poco de agua oxigenada. – Muéstrame tu herida, voy a limpiarla.

Bien. – Me dice toda sonrojada. Ambos estamos nerviosos, la herida esta justo en la parte superior de su pezón derecho, al limpiarla pude escuchar claro como ella jadeo, la mire de reojo ella estaba más roja y su pezón se puso erecto, provocando que algo dentro de mi despertara algo inevitable.

Es la primera vez que alguien hace esto… Tu sabes Naraku no cuenta. – Le digo tratando de distraerla.

Si, es extraño se siente raro. – Me dice.

¿Inuyasha nunca llego tan lejos?. – Le pregunto, en cierto punto era curiosidad deseo saber que tan lejos llego ese…

No. – Me dice

Podemos decir ¿Qué llegue más lejos que él? – Le pregunto.

Mmmm….Si… mucho más lejos que él. – Me responde lo último en un susurro, algo que me hace sentir muy bien.

¿Mucho más lejos que él? – Le digo viéndola fijamente.

Si… ya no sigas con eso. – Me dice.

¿Por qué? Acaso ustedes no eran la pareja perfecta que irradiaban amor. – Le digo recordando lo que me contaba Kikyo.

Éramos un poco melosos pero…. La relación que tenemos nosotros es muy diferente… ¿comprendes? – Me dice.

No, explícate. – Le digo, mientras busco el spray con medicina para heridas.

(Da un suspiro) Mira varias veces ambos hemos estado a punto de terminar de tu sabes…- Me dice.

Tener sexo. – Le digo.

Si… Si no es porque nos interrumpieron lo hacíamos…. Con Inuyasha nunca llegamos hasta ese punto. – Me dice todavía sonrojada.

¿Por qué?. – Le pregunto.

Digamos que su historial no era tan bueno… Tenía miedo de terminar como sus anteriores conquistas. – Me dice., falta poco para que termine le hecho un poco de la medicina para de ahí poner el apósito para proteger la herida.

Temías que te dejara embarazada y luego te obligaran ha abortarlo. – Le dije recordando que me dijo lo mismo un tiempo atrás. Hecho la medicina en spray.

Arde… Si, que se aburriera y me dejara… - Me dice.

Te prometí no dejarte, a menos que tu me lo pidas…- Le digo viéndola, tenía todavía las mejillas sonrosadas, - Mejor dicho, hasta que te cruces con una de esas mujeres con mejores cuerpos que el mío y lo pasaste muy bien.- Me dice.

¿Estas celosa? - Le pregunto.

¿Y qué si lo estuviera? (da un suspiro) a nadie le agrada que la dejen por otra persona y recalquen que es mejor que una. - Me dice.

Estoy ahora contigo, por lo que aquellas mujeres no significan tanto como tu. -Le digo.

Siempre dices cosas que muestran lo opuesto a tus acciones. Me confundes. – Me dice para levantarse ir hacia su closet y sacar una camiseta, se quita la casaca dejando al descubierto su espalda, entrándome unas locas ganas de ir abrazarla y besarla, no prestando atención a lo que me dice.- Sesshoumaru.

Si. – Le digo volviendo a la realidad.

En serio eres contreras… - Se acerca a mi de forma seductora tomando mi rostro con ambas manos.- ¿Por qué pusiste esas clausulas? Se nota que quieres mandarlas muy lejos. – Me dice.

Me separo de ella, tengo que recuperar la compostura: Digamos que prefiero que decidas sin ninguna presión de por medio.

Me estás diciendo que si dentro de un año decido permanecer a tu lado, lo permitirás. – Me dice dudosa.

Algo así. Ahora voy a tomar un baño y regreso. – Le digo, en verdad lo necesitaba.

¡Eh! No quiero quedarme sola ¿Puedo ir contigo? – Me dice, por desgracia tenía que negarme a su petición. Si estaba a punto de darme un buen baño de agua fría es porque lo necesitaba para calmar mis ansias de lanzarme contra ella y si me acompañaba seria todo mucho peor.

No puedes venir conmigo. – Le digo.

Seré tu esposa, tienes vergüenza de mostrar tus atributos. – Me dice viéndome de arriba abajo, para luego decir- OHHHH…. Es por eso.- Me dice centrando su mirada en el bulto que se notaba en mi pantalón, verla en todo ese tiempo me provoco una erección… - Comprendo… Te esperare aquí hasta que regreses.

*** Con Kagome ***

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, me sentí mucho más rara que antes con una mezcla de satisfacción y vergüenza. Él por su parte si lucia avergonzado, para luego de ahí meterse en el baño… Por mi parte termino de cambiarme y ponerme mi pijama… solo me faltaba ponerme el pantalón cosa que no hubiera podido hacer frente a él a pesar que él dijo que ya me vio desnuda… Dice que no hice nada bochornoso esa noche…. Algo me dice que es un total mentiroso hice, estoy segura que hice cosas de las cuales me arrepentiría y creo que tampoco deseo conocer, prefiero quedarme esta vez con su mentira.

De todas formas miro de reojo a todos lados, puede ser que Naraku regrese o mande a alguien. Me siento segura cuando estoy con Sesshoumaru, a pesar que estuvo todo muy cerca de salir mal él me salvo, aunque hubo ayuda de mi parte. Pero si él no estaba en estos momentos estaría en las garras de Naraku eso me escarapelo el cuerpo.. Se demora demasiado… Tanto tiene que hacer… Mejor no pienso en esas respuestas demasiado tarde siento un rayo correr por mi espalda. ¿Será verdad lo que dicen del chocolate? ¿Quizá deba averiguarlo? Sin embargo ¿Dónde consigo unos? …. La respuesta llega muy rápido a mi mente "Sesshoumaru"

Toco la puerta y con voz dulce y melosa digo: Sesshoumaru.

mmmm ¿Qué sucede?- Me dice con su voz media ronca.

Eto… ¿Tendrás chocolate? . Le pregunto mientras juego con mis dedos.

¿Chocolate?…En mi chaqueta. – Dice todavía con la voz ronca.

Gracias. – Le digo para ir en busca de tan maravilloso dulce…..

*** Con Sesshoumaru ***

Termino de hacer el pedido de las medicina de Kagome, porque en si necesitaría esos desinflamatorios junto con esos analgésico sino deseaba terminar con la cara echa un globo… Voy a su recamara para encontrarla ahí durmiendo plácidamente con rezagos de platinas de chocolate… seguro se comió todos y no me dejo ninguno. No importa si eso la hace sentir mejor. La veo detenidamente y veo las marcas de chocolate sobre sus labios. Me dan ganas de ir a limpiárselos dándole un beso pero creo que mejor tomo uno de los pañuelos descartables para limpiarle el rostro, porque necesitaría de nuevo un baño de agua fría o no podría controlarme. Ella abre los ojos de inmediato, luce asustada y de ahí se calma para decirme: Eres tu.

Si, estabas con rastros de chocolate.- Le digo.

Oh… Si gustas puedes dormir al otro lado de la cama… Es bastante grande. – Me dice.

En un momento… Hay que esperar a que lleguen las medicinas. – Le digo.

¿Medicinas? – Me dice.

Si, debes tomarlas si no quieres terminar con la cara hinchada… Además de hacer que desaparezcan esas magulladuras y Kouga dice que debes tomar unos antibióticos. – Le digo.

Mmm. Le contaste a Kouga.- Me dice sonrojada. – Hasta donde fue.

Digamos que no donde fue exactamente.- Le contesto.

¿Mañana tendré que ir a que la revise? – Me pregunta preocupada.

No. – Digo de inmediato, esos celos de nuevo. – Sólo te pondrá la vacuna en el brazo y listo. Para de ahí ir a cenar con mi familia. – Le digo, es verdad me olvide de contarle que el abuelo la invito a cenar y que Teobaldo vendría….

Recién me dices… Ahora que me pondré… No tengo mucho de donde escoger… - Empieza a decir nerviosa.

Lo que te pongas te quedara bien… - Le digo. El timbre suena, debe ser el de la farmacia

*** Con Kagome **

¿Por qué recién me aviso lo de la cena? Ahora… Admito que ahora le caigo mejor al señor Villeneuve de cuando nos conocimos pero me pregunto si le agrado la noticia de la boda y si habrán más invitados en la dichosa cena… Hasta ahora no me puse a pensar sobre aquello. Conociendo a Sesshoumaru eso le importara un pepino… Además me pregunto si Inu Tashio e Izayoi estarán presentes.

Solo es una cena… No van a fusilarte. – Me dice dándome un vaso con agua y tres pastillas. – Tómalas y descansa.

Mmm ¿Te vas a quedar? – Le pregunto.

Si pero dormiré en el Barcelona. – Me dice, tomando el vaso poniéndolo en la mesa de noche para terminar acostándose en el Barcelona.

Seguro…. La cama es bastante grande y el Barcelona puede ser algo incomodo. – Le digo tratando de persuadirlo.

No ahora descansa. – Me dice acostándose.

No le digo nada solo me meto dentro de la cama y me tapo con las cobijas, para de ahí simplemente dormir.

*** La cena ***

Sesshoumaru paso por mi, no hablamos casi nada, estoy tensa.

Puedes dejar de comportarte así… Mi abuelo no es un ogro, conoces a Inu Tashio e Izayoi… La única persona que recién conocerás es a Teobaldo el Tío de Bito. – Me dice.

¿Teobaldo? Si es el tío de Bito ¿qué va hacer en la cena?- Le pregunto.

Es un amigo de la familia… Fue la figura paterna que no me dio Inu Tashio. – Me dice.

No comprendo. – Le digo.

Teobaldo estuvo enamorado de mi madre pero mi madre se enamora de mi padre pero cuando ella necesito ayuda cuando se iba a divorciar, también cuando mi padre se entero del embarazo y quiso interrumpirlo, Teobaldo la apoyo… Además él siempre ha estado ahí, incluso cuando me mandaron al internado él era quien me visitaba cuando mi abuelo no podía hacerlo. – Me da un resumen super rápido.

Oh… Debes tenerle mucho aprecio. – Le digo, quien no lo tendría, me ha hecho recordar un poco al señor Akura, estoy segura que si estuviera vivo lo hubiera invitado y estoy segura que hubiese aceptado… Todavía recuerdo que la última vez que lo vi dijo que vendría para mi cumpleaños pero nunca llego.

¿En qué piensas? – Me pregunta.

Recordé al amigo de mi padre… Él era muy bueno y comprensivo. – Le dije con cierto deje de nostalgia.

¿A qué te refieres? – Me pregunta.

Desde muy pequeña tenía que portarme bien, no hacer nada que molestara a mi padre, no hacer ruidos molestos por no decir ninguno, menos desordenar… Por lo que casi no jugaba mucho a la vez que era muy pequeña para todo… Pero el señor Akura me dejaba jugar, llevaba al parque, al cine o juegos… Digamos que él es culpable que me guste el helado y chocolate por supuesto que todo esto debí tenerlo en secreto… Padre se enojaba si hablaba mucho sobre él…- Le cuento.

Hacia cosas que un padre hace normalmente con su hijo o su hija. – Me dice.

Si… Su hija era muy afortunada al tenerlo, ella también era agradable decía que era como la hermanita que nunca tuvo…. Creo que si estuviera vivo él nos apoyaría… - Le digo.

Teobaldo, mi abuelo y mi padre están de acuerdo con la boda si es eso lo que te preocupa. Además Sakura ya llego, la llevo Jaken temprano. – Me dice. – Ya llegamos, relájate.

En la entrada a la casa nos esperaba Sakura que vestía un bonito vestido color rosa el cual la hace ver como una princesita además es seguro que Sesshoumaru no ayudo a peinarla, no es que sea su intención hacerlo mal pero digamos que no es su fuerte a pesar que he tratado de enseñarle no da muy buenos resultados.

La mandaste a la peluquería. - Le digo.

Era necesario.- Me responde mientras se estaciona.

Sakura nos saluda muy entusiasta y nos guía hasta el salón donde esta el señor Villeneuve que esta hablando afablemente con un hombre parecido a Bito, por no decir su clon pero mucho mayor como de la edad de Inu Tashio pero tenía el cabello cenizo, la piel bronceada junto el mismo color de ojos de Bito. Supongo que él debe ser Teobaldo Al levantarse noto que es bastante alto, es del mismo tamaño que Sesshoumaru.

Valla tu debe ser Kagome Higurashi. Bito no estuvo equivocado al decir que eras una bella bambina. – Me dice bastante galante.

Un gusto conocerlo, señor. – Le digo

Teobaldo Vitale ahora a tus servicios, al convertirte en la esposa de mi hijo Ed, digo Sesshoumaru tu vienes a ser como mi nueva hija. – Dice él. Cosa que me avergüenza y hace sentir extraña.

Teobaldo sabes que yo te considero como mi padre. – Le dice Sesshoumaru.- Por cierto ¿Ya llego Inu Tashio? Abuelo. – Le pregunta Sesshoumaru a su abuelo.

No, hay que esperarlos. – Dice.

Quince minutos después llamaron a Sesshoumaru, era Inu Tashio que pidió que pasara por ellos. A lo que él se fue y me quede sola con la familia de él. Para de ahí irse el al señor Villeneuve quedándome sola con el señor- Teobaldo.

Relájate, bella bambina…No te voy hacer nada. Bito me ha dado buenas referencias sobre ti. – Me dice cosa que me da pena. – Es verdad que tienes cierto parecido con ella.. Aunque para esas cosas Sesshoumaru es muy despistado y si le sumas la poca facilidad que tiene para expresar lo que siente. – Me empieza a decir.

Trata de querer controlar las cosas. – Le digo.

Si pero a veces no lo consigue. – Me dice.

Si suele ser insistente bueno en si lo es. – Le digo.

Así se equivoque… ¿Es verdad que conseguiste que se disculpara? – Me pregunta.

Si. – Le respondo, después de todo lo que hizo tenía que hacerlo, pienso al recordar por que lo hizo.

Dicen que es de grandes hombres reconocer sus errores, eso siempre le repetía a Sesshoumaru y él me respondía que era de más grandes hombres no cometerlos. – Me cuenta el señor Teobaldo.

Obstinado. – Digo.

Opino igual sin embargo, tu jovencita, lo has doblegado. – Me dice.

Hizo cosas por las cuales tenía y debía hacerlo. – Le digo.

Quieres decir que si no se disculpaba, te alejabas de él. Eres una de las pocas persona que no quiere perder, por no decir la única. -me dice. -Gracias.

¿Por qué lo dice? - Le pregunto.

Sesshoumaru desde que fue al internado se volvió alguien muy frío al cual no le importaba si alguien se alejaba por su forma de ser… Pero en tu caso le haz visto ver que quiera pelear por algo que en verdad quiere… Es la primera vez que lo veo hacer eso por alguien. – Me dice.

Sabe porque nos casamos. – Le digo. – No es por lo que cree.

Te refieres a lo de la pequeña Sakura. Eso es una excusa que utiliza para no mostrarte sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sesshoumaru no es de los que se casaría con una mujer por interés. Lo conozco desde que nació.- Me dice.

Si usted lo dice. – Le digo.

¿Tu estas enamorada de él? – Me pregunta, me hace sonrojar su pregunta. – Por tu cara diría que si. Por lo visto ambos se parecen en no querer decir al otro lo que sienten – No le respondo, en si no sabía que decir. – jajajajaja. En eso Sesshoumaru se parece a su padre. Su madre era mucho más extrovertida en ese sentido. – Me cuenta mostrándome una sonrisa.

¿Cómo era ella? – Le pregunto.

Toda una luchadora, se hacia lo que ella quería y sabía como salirse con la suya, su corazón no era ninguna debilidad. – Me dice. – Era una gran mujer.

Usted estuvo enamorada de ella. – Le digo.

Si, pero las cosas se dan a veces como uno quiere. Ella se enamora de Inu Tashio y también se desilusiono sin embargo cuando se entero que esperaba a Sesshoumaru fue tan feliz.

Creo que la mayoría de las madres se ilusiona cuando se entera que espera un bebé. – Le digo.

Puede ser, sin embargo en su estado era muy riesgoso, ella lo conocía, la decisión que ella tomara la íbamos aceptar pero quien no opino igual fue Inu Tashio. – Me dice.

Bito me comento algo. – Le digo.

No niego que se preocupaba por la salud de Irasue pero lo único que hizo fue empeorar las cosas. Le provoco un fuerte disgusto que en su estado no era lo recomendable. Al final no le quedo de otra que acceder. – Me dice.

Se salió con la suya. – Le digo.

Si… El resto de su embarazo lo tuvo que pasar en cama para luego terminar viajando a Japón. Pero eso no la amilano en hacer todos los preparativos para el nacimiento de Sesshoumaru, estuvo muy emocionada, hizo tantos planes. Aunque al final creo que presentía lo peor por lo que me pidió que si le pasaba algo a ella me hiciera cargo de Sesshoumaru. – Me dice.

Él padre de Sesshoumaru no estuvo presente. – Le digo.

No estuvo muy pendiente prefería evitarla. Se sentía culpable de la situación y cuando nació Sesshoumaru. Hizo cosas que en si no comprendo mucho… Su culpa se la impuso a Sesshoumaru. – Me dice.

¿Qué cosas? – Pregunto.

Sesshoumaru-sama ya llego, ya llego Sesshoumaru –sama. – Empieza gritar Sakura.

Otro día que estemos a solas te comentare, ahora no es del todo conveniente. – Me dice.

Fui a la entrada y me encontré con un atiborrado Sesshoumaru cargando dos pañaleras, una era rosada y la otra celeste, cosa que en verdad me sorprendió. Para luego ver que detrás de él estaba el señor Inu Tashio acomodando un coche mellicero, lo estaba armando. Mientras que en el asiento trasero del porche estaba Izayoi y si no me equivocaba eso que estaba a su costado no eran asientos para bebes.

Son mis dos medios hermanos. – Me dice Sesshoumaru.

Son bebes. – Dice Sakura acercándose a Izayoi e Inu Tashio.

¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Hubiera comprado algo para ellos… te pasas. – Le digo bajito a Sesshoumaru como para que él solo escuche.

Quería que fuera sorpresa. – Me dice.

Mmm, Iré ayudar a tu padre sino va romper el coche. – Le digo.

Tienes toda la razón.- Me dice.

Voy donde el señor Inu Tashio y lo ayudo, para luego ir donde la señora Izayoi sacando a uno de los bebes.

¿La ayudo?- Le pregunto.

Si, gracias cariño. – Me dice, pasándome con cuidado a uno de los bebes que estaba envuelto en una mantita celeste. Es un bebe muy hermoso, su piel es blanca como la nieve y su cabello es de un rubio platinado, en si los pocos cabellos que tiene. Esta dormido pero he de imaginar que tiene unos lindos ojos color ámbar. Lo cargo con cuidado hasta llevarlo a su coche y ponerlo sin que despertara, Sesshoumaru me ayuda un poco. Cuando ambos volvimos a la realidad éramos observados por todos, me imagino sus pensamientos cosa por la cual me sonrojo, Sesshoumaru hace lo mismo pero ambos no nos atrevemos a mirarnos.

El resto de la cena la sensación fueron ambos bebes, Toshiro y Yukki ambos son un amor y bastante tranquilos. No causaron ninguna molestia, salvo casi al final en que empezaron a llorar porque necesitaban un cambio de pañal. Lo incomodo fue que los primeros en levantarnos fuimos Sesshoumaru y yo causando el mismo efecto de la entrada. Al final Ambos fuimos con Izayoi, aunque él se fue luego de llevarnos las pañaleras, dejándome sola con Izayoi.

Gracias, Kagome, haz sido muy amable. – Me dice, mientras termina de cambiar al pequeño Toshiro.

No hay de que, además este par son una hermosura. – Le digo.

Si… Otros que son una hermosura de pareja son Sesshoumaru y tu. – Me dice, provocando que me apene.- Cuando ustedes dos nos den nietos si es un niño será idéntico a Sesshoumaru. – Me dice.

¡¿Eh?! – Digo.

No pongas esa cara, se que pronto nos darán un nieto o nieta… Aunque si es un niño en definitiva se parecerá mucho a Sesshoumaru. – Me dice.

¿Por qué tiene esa seguridad? – Le pregunto.

Es qué de acuerdo a la leyenda los Taiyo descienden de una de las estirpes más poderosas de Taiyokai que eran los Inu Yokai. Es por eso el color del cabello y ojos que tienen todos los miembros varones de la familia… En las niñas es raro ver que suceda que aparezcan ambas características. – Me dice.

¿Con qué era por eso? – Le digo.

Si, por lo que cuando tengan a su primer bebe si es un varón será un mini Sesshoumaru y si fuera una niña tal vez sea una mini Kagome o una mezcla de ambos. – Me dice.

Pero para eso falta mucho. – Le digo.

Es comprensible que ambos quieran divertirse antes de tener niños pequeños en casa – Me dice, esto provoca que me apene .

No te sonrojes, es comprensible, ambos son jóvenes. No hay presiones aunque sería bueno que Toshiro y Yukki tuvieran con quien jugar.- Me dice. Izayoi.

No dijimos nada más, después de eso, tampoco en la cena. Al ser tarde decidimos retirarnos al ver después de todo mañana sería el gran día y teníamos que descansar. Inu Tashio, Izayoi y los bebes fueron con nosotros, mientras Sakura iba sentada en mis piernas por falta de espacio. Luego de dejarlos coloque a Sakura en el asiento, se quedo dormida. Al pasar al asiento de adelante Sesshoumaru me pregunta: ¿qué hablaste con Izayoi?

Cosas de mujeres. - Le respondo.

Cosas que tienen que ver con la cama. – Me dice.

Mide tus palabras, Sakura esta atrás.- Lo regaño.

Ella probablemente piense que nos referimos a una pelea de almohadas.- Me dice.

Mmm, En si hablamos acerca de tus hermanos, de lo lindos que son.- Le digo.

Comprendo.- Me dice.

Además de contarme que los Taiyo son una familia que desciende de un poderoso Inu Yokai por lo cual tienen esas características físicas.- Le digo.

De acuerdo a la leyenda el primer Inu Yokai que se cruzo con una humana fue el lord de Oeste Inu Tashio el cual tenía dos hijos Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, el último era un Hanyou y mientras el mayor era un Inu Yokai puro, pero ambos al final continuaron con la misma tradición de su padre naciendo así la familia Taiyo, los cuales la característica es el cabello platinado y ojos color ámbar.- Me dice.

¿Es verdad que esa características la tendrán nuestros hijos varones.? – Le digo sin medir mis palabras, sonrojándome de inmediato- Disculpa digo tus hijos varones.

Si. – Me dice.

Mmm. - No dijimos más por un corto periodo de tiempo.

¿En qué piensas ahora?- Me pregunta.

En que muchos me dicen que tu no te disculpas con nadie salvo conmigo. – Le digo.

Es normal que uno se disculpe cuando se equivoca. – Me dice.

Entonces soy la única con la que cometes errores. Que halagador. – Le digo triste y con sarcasmo al final.

Hubieras preferido que no lo hiciera. – Me dice.

Si no lo hacías, no estaría en este momento contigo. – Le respondo. – Fuiste sincero y por eso te perdone. Aunque tenía miedo de confiar de nuevo en ti.

Esa noche me extralimite contigo, no quería lastimarte. – Me dice.

Supongo que si… Me pregunta que hubiese pasado si concluías tu plan. – Le digo.

Te refieres hacer lo mismo que ellos. – Me dice.

Si, incluso de dejarme embarazada. – Le digo.

Me hubiera hecho cargo y ya serias mi esposa. – Le digo.

Conociéndote me hubieras obligado. – Le digo.

Hubiese sido necesario, como te explique, mi padre no suele ser muy permisivo con los hijos fuera del matrimonio. – Me dice.

Apariencias… Comprendo aquello… Sin embargo dudo que nuestra relación fuera tan armoniosa. – Le digo.

¿Me odiarías? – Me pregunta.

Tal vez si al principio, la vez pasada no quería ni verte. – Le digo.

Mmm… ¿Por qué dices al principio? – Me pregunta.

Por la criatura… Él o ella no hubieran tenido la culpa que su padre fuera un bruto. – Le digo.

Hay que dejar de pensar en eso… No paso. – Me dice

Si me gusta llevarme bien contigo. – Le digo.

Yo igual. – Me dice sonriendo.

Aunque al final tenemos una hermosa niña de 7 años. – Le digo dándole un sonrisa.

No es un hecho todavía.- Me dice con un dejo de tristeza casi imperceptible pero bastante notorio para mi.

No quería decirte todavía, pero Sango nos va dar la tutela y aceptado que la adoptemos. – Le digo.

¡¿Qué?! – Me dice realmente sorprendido.

Tranquilo, vas a despertar a Sakura. – Le digo.

Es verdad lo que dices.- Me dice.

Si, hable con Sango en la tarde… Me dijo que la disculparas, que había sido una tonta y que Miroku fue el que hizo todo un enrollo causando malos entendidos solo para no quedar mal con ella. – Le digo.

Me lo imaginaba.- Me dice.

Sango esta avergonzada y ahora sabe que tu en todo este tiempo lo único que haz querido es el bien para Sakura.- Le digo.

Por eso a decidido darnos la tutela.- Me dice.

Si, ahora Sakura será nuestra, aunque creo que todavía tenemos que esperar el final del juicio y luego iniciar el proceso de adopción ¿Verdad? – Le digo.

Si, tenemos que esperar hasta el final del juicio sin embargo al momento que den la sentencia ambos ya seremos los padres de Sakura. – Me dice.

Para eso falta poco. – Le digo.

Si, máximo dos semanas. – Me responde.

Por fin llegamos. – Le digo.

Nos estacionamos para que sea Sesshoumaru quien lleve a Sakura cargada mientras yo abría la puerta y después alistaba su cama pero antes le poníamos su pijama. La arrapamos juntos, en tanto Yue dormía al pie de la cama, ese perro si que es fiel. Me recuerda a mis mascotas que deje en mi casa. ¿Cómo estarán? Al menos estoy segura que mamá los cuidara bien.

Le hecho otro vistazo a Sakura antes de cerrar la puerta, ella lucia tan tranquila. Me pregunto ¿Cómo habrá sido de pequeña? Además que seguro debió ser muy duro para Sesshoumaru todo lo que tuvo que pasar con ella. Cierro la puerta.

Sesshoumaru, debío ser muy duro hacerte cargo de Sakura cuando solo era una bebe. – Le digo.

Si lo fue.- Me dice. Antes de ir a su habitación a sacar unas cosas.

Sesshoumaru ¿cómo te enteraste que Sakura estaba mal del corazón? – Le pregunto.

La primera noche, su llanto no era normal y su respiración era muy rápida. Tuve que llevarla a emergencia Kouga realizaba sus prácticas y era un conocido de la familia, por lo que él la atendió. Luego de unos estudios le detectaron una afección cardiaca.- Me dice, mientras lo sigo.

¿Afección cardiaca?, ¿era muy grave?. Por lo que recuerdo ella necesito cirugía antes. – Le digo.

Toma asiento.- Me dice, me siento en la cama.- La enfermedad de Sakura se llama conducto arterial persistente, esto suele presentarse en bebes prematuros como Sakura, sin embargo recién se lo detectaron un par de meses luego de nacer de acuerdo a su historial clínico. En ese momento no era algo muy grave lo único que requería era tomar unos medicamentos. No eran muy costosos y si Sakura los hubiera tomado es probable apenas descubrieron su enfermedad no hubiese necesitado ninguna cirugía. – Me dice.

Pero Kohaku le robaba el dinero a la madre de Sakura y no podía comprar el medicamento. ¿Cierto?– Le digo.

Si, a veces hasta robaba el medicamento para venderlo o cambiarlo para costear sus vicios…. Pero cuando recién me hice cargo de Sakura note que ella no estaba bien. Digamos que por mi trabajo y lo que paso con mi madre conozco de estas cosas, por desgracia vieron que el problema de Sakura se complico y necesitaba cirugía, en si era algo simple para evitar una cirugía mayor. Se suponía que con eso ella estaría bien. Pero al final a necesitado la cirugía que deseaba evitarle. – Me dice.

Sesshoumaru y en todo se tiempo tuviste ayuda de alguien, cuidar de una bebe no es fácil. – Le digo.

Sakura no confiaba en nadie. Si intentaba separarme de ella lloraba, se ponía mal. Por parte de mi padre no hubo ayuda alguna, Jaken digamos que no atrae a los niños. Pero al final tenía Sakura que recibir tratamiento psicológico, con eso mejoro mucho, comenzó a confiar un poco más en otras personas hasta que vino un día Miroku diciéndome que tenía que dársela a su abuelo si no quería que Naraku la lastimara. Además que sus alegatos junto con el de todos a mi alrededor creí que tenían razón. Supuse que estaría mejor. – Me dice.

Porque dices supones. – Le digo.

El abuelo de Sakura digamos que no es de esas personas que muestran sentimientos todo se rige por el deber y el honor. Por lo que en cierto punto la ruptura que hubo en el compromiso que arreglo para su hijo lo afecto mucho y si antes no tenía buen humor se volvió gruñón sumándole el desagrado que le tenía a Kohaku, hizo que no le tuviera mucho afecto a Sakura y fuera demasiado duro con Sakura. Por lo que si Sakura se quedo de nuevo a mi cargo es porque ella no era feliz en Japón. – Me dice.

¿Acaso la maltrataba? – Le pregunto.

El abuelo de Sakura suele no es de los que mide sus palabras cuando bebe de más cosa que es habitual en él, no le importa herir con sus palabras a las personas. No importa si son niños.- Me dice. - Cuando la deje con él no creí que lo hiciera.

Me hubiera gustado estar contigo en ese tiempo para ayudarte con Sakura. – Le digo.

Creo que no… - Me dice para de ahí levantarse. – Descansa, mañana va ser un largo día. – Me dice cambiando radicalmente de tema, no le insistí más preferí concentrar mi atención en lo que decía ahora.

¿Te vas? – Le pregunto

El novio no puede ver a la novia antes de la boda es de mala suerte. – Me dice.

¿Dónde iras a dormir? – Le digo.

Al estudio… No te preocupes estaré bien. – Me dice para irse cerrando la puerta.

Sesshoumaru…. – Le digo antes que cierre la puerta, él se gira y espera a que le diga algo. Solo me acerco donde él y le doy un ligero beso en los labios, él me corresponde y me abraza haciéndose más profundo, yo también lo abrazo y puedo sentir como sus brazos recorren mi espalda. En verdad que extrañaba sus labios, en si nos los probaba desde el día que tome de más. ¿Habré hecho o dicho algo malo para que se molestara? Antes de aquello la que tenía que frenarlo era yo y no él a mi. Nos separamos un momento para respirar y seguimos besándonos hasta llegar a la cama donde él se tumba sobre mi, mientras yo continuo abrazándolo, ambos jadeamos.

Debemos detenernos. – Me dice.

Yo no quiero. – Le digo, volviendo a besarlo.

Mañana es la boda y debemos descansar.- Me dice, él trata de separarse.–

¿Por qué debemos esperar un año? – Le digo un poco molesta. Me ve raro para luego el decirme: Porque si, ahora descansa.- me da un beso en la frente y se va.

Tonto… - Digo en un susurro… ¿Por qué tenía que poner esa dichosa clausula?...

*** Fin del capitulo 22***

Notas de autora: Aquí les dejo este nuevo capitulo espero que les haya gustado… Si es así dejen sus review… Sorry si demore pero lo estaba puliendo y digamos que el trabajo me tiene siempre ocupada… En el siguiente capi es la boda… que más pasara no le porque solo he avanzado algo no mucho…. Bye cuídense hasta el siguiente capi espero tener mucha inspiración para actualizar rápido… Gracias de nuevo a las lectoras y por si hay algún lector también gracias por leer este fic… Ya vamos 112 review faltan 8 para 120 …

Ahora los Reviews

**Sasunaka doki: **Holas, gracias por tu review... Sorry si demore. Es verdad q Inuyasha no tienes planes de recuperar a Kag, ya q en cierto punto él sabe que ella lo perdonaría pero no volvería con él. La verdad es que si mantuve a Kikyo muerta es porque me cae mal, todo lo que ha hecho sufrir a Kag en la serie e incluso en el manga… Se gano mi antipatía…. Si que que Sesshoumaru va hacer sufrir a Kagome con esto de Inuyasha…. Gracias de nuevo ,bye y hasta el siguiente capi.

**Orkidea16: **Gracias por tu review, sorry por la demora… Se que soy mala al resucitar a Inuyasha pero como dije antes era necesario… Y tienes toda la razón que Kagome se enojara cuando se entere que Inuyasha esta vivo y no va ser solo con Inuyasha sino también con Sesshoumaru por ocultárselo… Que bueno que te agrado la conversación de Sesshou con la mamá de Kag. Lo de la boda será para el siguiente capi y lo de las cositas va demorar un poco pero quizá sea antes de un año, seamos sinceras con un Sesshoumaru en casa quien podría esperar un condenado año…. U.U…. Y no esta en mis planes el mandar a Sesshoumaru a mejor vida… Gracias de nuevo… bye cdt.ñ.ñ

**Alexavenuz**: Gracias por tu review sorry por la demora… Si por fin estoy dando a descubrir ciertos cosas… Se que fue un golpe bajo pero es que digamos que lo hice porque cuando te dicen que no puedes hacer una cosa más quieres hacerlo… digamos que me base en el principio que al ser humano le encanto lo prohibido…. Jajajaja (que malvada la autora u.u) Si puse al que el hijo de Inuyasha estaba vivo fue como una razón por la cual él no se apareciera frente a Kagome o quisiera luchar por ella… Como que en ese momento tomo como prioridad la seguridad de su hijo, Yue. Gracias de nuevo… bye ñ.ñ

**: **Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te gustara este fanfiction y que te tomaras el tiempo de dejar un review…. Si a veces da ganas de zarandear a este par (Sessshoumaru y Kagome) Pero como aclare Antes Inuyasha esta por motivos que lo necesitare más adelante… Gracias por tus ánimos y tu review. Bye cdt ñ.ñ

Dejen sus Reviews , se aceptan tomatazos, criticas constructivas, sugerencias… Si no entienden algo o necesitan alguna explicación.. Aviso que los juegos de la despedida de soltera lo saque de internet… gracias de nuevo. Cuídense mucho estare esperando sus Reviews

bbkid


End file.
